Les aventures de deux Shirohige en Bordeciel
by Zialema
Summary: Donc, ici, je jette dans le monde infâme de Skyrim, les commandants déjantés que sont Ace et Thatch. Je serais au max proche du jeu. Je vais faire surtout les quêtes principales (add-on Dawnguard et Dragonborn inclu), mais si vous voulez que j'en face une particulière, ou si vous voulez un truc particulier de fait, dîtes-le ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy ! Grands Fans de _One Piece_ et amateur de _Skyrim_, ou juste simples curieux ! Je vous salue bien bas en ce jour de grâce de l'an 2013 !**

**J'ai pas put résister, j'ai _encore_ ressuscité Ace, mais cette fois, y'a pas que lui qui y passe. Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudissez bien fort Thatch ! *sort***

**Bref, donc, vous l'avez comprit, cette fois, je me lance dans les jeux vidéos pour torturer les deux commandants des Shriohige Kaizoku. Je resterai au plus proche du jeu, mais pas trop quand même, toutes les quêtes n'y passeront pas. Je resterai sur la ligne principale, mais si vous voulez que je fasse une quête ou une série particulière, dîtes le moi, et précisez si vous y voulez Ace et Thatch sur le coup, ensemble, ou séparément. Je précise aussi que vous pouvez réclamez les quêtes des add-ons, y'a pas de soucis ! Je crois que c'est tout, alors, commençons !**

* * *

Un cahot du terrain réveilla Ace. Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux un instant, et finit par regarder autour de lui. Quelque chose clochait... avec le coup qu'il s'était prit, il aurait dû être mort et en enfers... pourtant...

Il se passait quoi ?

C'était _ça_ l'enfer ?! Un simple chariot de bois sur une route hivernale ?

Ace leva ses mains et se massa l'arrête du nez. Il avait les poings liés par une corde. Néanmoins, le fait de sentir le feu, de son akuma no mi, rugir dans ses veines lui faisait dire que ça ne le retiendrait pas. Ça en était presque risible.

- On se réveille enfin ? commenta une voix face à lui.

Ace releva la tête, réalisant qu'il était pas seul dans le chariot. En plus du conducteur, un homme en armure de cuir marron et rouge, il y avait deux blonds, revêtu de bleu sombre, l'un portant un ballions en plus de ses liens et d'habits assez riches. L'autre blond était celui qui avait parlé à Ace, juste en face de lui. Le dernier homme était avec des habits de prisonnier en toile.

- Vous avez tenté de passer la frontière et vous êtes tombé tête baisser dans une embuscade des impériaux ?! continua le blond.

- Pas la moindre idée... marmonna Ace. On est où et on va où ?

- Sur la route d'Helgen !

Bon, ça avait vraiment pas l'air d'être l'enfer.

- Satané Sombrage... l'Empire était calme et nonchalant sans vous, grogna le brun à côté du blond.

Ace se replia dans un silence observateur, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait un autre chariot, contenant des personnes avec les mêmes vêtements que le blond face à Ace. De loin, il lui semblait avoir repéré quelque chose ressemblant à une pompadour, mais le terrain était trop accidenté pour qu'il puisse bien voir, sans être dérangé par les cahots du chariot.

* * *

Ils finirent par entrer dans une ville, entourée de rempart de pierres, protégeant des maisons en bois.

- Helgen... j'y ai courtisé une fille, autrefois... je me demande si Idgrod met toujours du genièvre dans son hydromel... commenta le blond.

_Hydromel _? Ce mec était sérieux ?! Même Luffy n'en prendrait pas ! C'était la boisson quasi _officiel_ des marins d'eaux douces ! La boissons des gamins qui veulent se la jouer les gros dur en disant 'ouais, t'as vu, je bois de l'alcool' !

- Tiens, voilà le Thalmor... continua Ralof.

Ace leva la tête pour voir à cheval des personnes avec une peau étrangement jaune.

- Thalmor ? demanda t-il. C'est qui ou quoi ?

- Mais d'où tu sorts pour pas les connaître ?! Ce sont les 'grands vainqueurs' de la grande guerre, les fichus Altmers qui nous ont imposé le traité de l'Or Blanc ! Satanés elfes... grogna Ralof.

Le mec au baillions eut un grognement montrant son accord sur la question.

« Bon, jusque ici, on a trois factions, apparemment. Les Sombrages, en bleus. Les Impériaux, en rouge on va dire... et les Thalmors, des elfes... ces gars à la peau jaune... Tout ça ne ressembles pas à une île normal... Suis-je sur la Grand Line ? » réfléchi Ace.

Un coup d'œil à son log pose au poignet, et il eut la réponse : non. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi on le lui avait laissé, à Impel Down. Mais à quoi bon se torturer le cerveau sur ce que pensés ses geôliers ?

C'était peut-être le Shin Sekai ?

- C'est quoi les mers les plus proches... demanda Ace.

- Toi, t'es pas du coin, hein ? On la mer des Fantômes, au Nord ! Ah, nous avons atteint la destination final ! lui dit Ralof.

En effet, le chariot s'était arrêté et on les fit descendre.

- HEY, Ace ! cria une voix beaucoup trop familière quand ce fut au tour du jeune homme de descendre.

Le fils de Roger tourna la tête.

Cette coupe horrible brune en forme de pompadour...

Cette cicatrice prêt de l'œil...

Cet air de joyeux luron capable de pires blagues...

Cette tenue blanchâtre, accompagnait d'un foulard jaune attaché au cou...

Thatch...

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire 'être mort' Thatch ? lança Ace à son camarade, dans la même posture que lui, qui descendait de l'autre chariot.

- Je croyais en être la meilleur définition possible, quand j'ai reçu le coup de Teach, mais je la remets encore en question ! lui répondit Thatch avec un léger rire. Où est Oyaji ?!

- Si je le savais, j'en serais pas là.

- SILENCE DANS LES RANGS ! cria une femme avec une grosse armure impériale en acier.

- Vi m'dame, soufflèrent les deux pirates en essayant de ne pas rire.

L'impérial à côté de la femme sortit un livre et fit l'appel.

Le blond richement vêtu, du nom de Ulfric Sombrage, Jarl et chef de la Révolte des Sombrages, alla au billot.

L'autre blond, du nom de Ralof alla attendre au billot, lui aussi.

Le brun du nom de Lokir tenta de s'échapper mais fut abattu par des archers.

- Toi, qui es-tu ? demanda l'impérial en montrant Ace du doigt.

- Ace. Portgas D. Ace ! On m'appelle aussi Hiken no Ace ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?! demanda Ace avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand pour quelqu'un sur le point de se faire exécuter, pour ne pas paraître suspicieux.

- Hadvar, de Rivebois. Tu es originaires d'où ? T'as pas l'air d'être un Nordique, ni un Rougegarde. Breton ou Impérial ?

Des points d'interrogations étaient clairement visible au dessus du crâne d'Ace. Et du côté de Thatch, c'était le même soucis.

- Tu es né où ? demanda patiemment Hadvar.

- South Blue, répondit Ace. Y'a un souci ?

- T'es pas d'East Blue ? s'étonna Thatch depuis son coin.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda :

- Je suis né dans le South Blue, mais j'ai immédiatement fait voile pour East Blue, grâce à ce k'ssou jiji de Garp...

- Oooooooh !

Hadvar regarda la femme, sa supérieur, apparemment, l'air de demander si elle savait où c'était.

- Pourrais-tu être plus précis ? demanda la femme.

- Baterilla. C'est l'île sur laquelle j'ai vu le jour. Pourquoi vous me posez ses questions ? Si c'est pour renvoyer un potentiel cadavre à ma famille, abandonner l'idée, ma famille est quelque part sur les océans.

- Le petit Luffy y comprit ? s'étonna Thatch.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est sur le champ de bataille de Marine Ford, soupira Ace. On en parlera un autre moment, Thatch, s'il te plaît.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Hadvar à la femme. D'une, il a pas l'air d'être de Tamriel, de deux, c'est un _gamin_, sérieusement... et de trois... il est pas sur la liste.

- On oublie la liste, il va au billot, fit la femme. J'ai dit au billot ! Et c'est valable pour son pote !

Ace eut une moue. Il avait tout juste échappé à son exécution par la Marine, que voilà que des étrangers aller finir le boulot de Akainu...

En voyant la hache, Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Non, il n'en serait rien, c'était pas du Kairioseki. Béni soit sa nature de logia.

- Pour l'amour de Talos, qu'on en finisse ! grogna un homme de le même bande que Ralof, coupant la parole de la prêtresse qui leur accordé leur 'dernier rite'.

Et l'homme alla directement au billot.

- J'ai pas toute la journée ! continua t-il.

- Il en a dans le pantalon, sérieux, commenta Thatch, impressionné. Presque autant que Marco.

Ace hocha vigoureusement la tête et essaya de ne pas gémir de douleur. Il était pas encore remit de Impel Down. Son corps risqué d'aller lui dire d'aller se faire voir d'un instant à l'autre.

La hache tomba avec un bruit atroce qui serra l'estomac d'Ace. Eurk, il avait beau en avoir dans le pantalon, et avoir vu la mort tellement de fois que c'était tout juste s'ils ne buvaient pas un pot ensemble, à chaque rencontre... ce genre de chose, ça le révulserait toujours autant.

Quand la femme le montra du doigt, Ace s'avança. C'était son tour.

- Accroches-toi à ton froc, Thatch, ça va secouer, ricana Ace en allant se mettre devant le billot.

- Surprends-moi, mec ! encouragea le plus vieux.

Ace fut poussé pour tomber à genoux et on lui força à mettre sa tête en position. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le bourreau dans les yeux, lui offrant un sourire immense, confident et insolent.

La hache de se leva...

_- Roooooooooooooooooar !_

_Boum !_

Le rugissement avait fendu le ciel, et quelque chose de posa sur la tour basse devant laquelle avait lieu l'exécution.

Le sol trembla, et le bourreau tomba, laissant le champ libre à Ace pour voir ce qui avait causé ça.

Un dragon.

Un putain de giga énormissime dragon noir !

- Ace ! T'as pas un peu forcé sur la dose ! demanda Thatch, en essayant de cacher sa panique et sa surprise derrière l'humour.

- J'ai rien fait ! cria Ace.

Le dragon rugit quelque chose et immédiatement, le ciel se déchira en tempête, et des météorites tombèrent même du ciel devenu rouge.

- Ace ! Debout ! cria Thatch.

Ace tenta de se remettre sur pied, mais le dragon cria de nouveau :

- _Fus Roh Dah !_

Et Ace se prit de plein fouet une vague d'énergie qui l'envoya voler un peu plus loin, pour faire atterrissage douloureux plus loin.

- Par ici ! cria Ralof alors que le dragon s'envoler.

Thatch aida Ace à se remettre debout.

- Hey ! Il est où le gars capable de se relever après une attaque de Oyaji qui pourrait tuer n'importe qui ? demanda Thatch en soutenant son ami qui avait brûlé ses liens.

- J'ai dû l'oublier avant d'avoir été livré par Teach aux autorités... marmonna Ace en s'appuyant sur son camarade.

Son corps lui disait enfin merde.

Ils coururent trouver refuge dans une tour, en suivant Ralof. Derrière eux, la porte se referma sur le chef de Ralof, le Jarl Ulfric, de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Thatch aida Ace à s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier et se débarrassa prestement de ses propres liens.

- Ace... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... demanda Thatch en prenant son jeune frère par les épaules.

- Fatigué... c'est tout... assura Ace en reprenant son souffle.

- T'as l'air d'un mourant, sérieux.

- Thatch...

- Quoi, Ace ?

Ace releva les yeux vers son ami, le souffle toujours aussi court. Le cuistot remarqua alors les égratignures, blessures et autre qui parsemé le corps et le visage du jeune commandant.

- Je... je suis mort... j'ai prit un coup d'Akainu à la place de mon otouto. J'ai prit un poing de magma, là, dans la poitrine... Et je me réveil dans un chariot, juste après avoir essayé d'échapper à ma propre exécution... souffla Ace en mettant une main sur son cœur.

- C'est une longue histoire ? demanda Thatch.

Ace hocha faiblement la tête.

- Alors, on en parlera plus tard, d'acc ? On s'échappe comment ?

Thatch avait adressé sa dernière question à, Ralof qui sauta direct sur l'escalier sur lequel était assit Ace.

- Par en haut ! lui dit le blond en montant à l'étage.

Thatch hissa Ace sur son dos.

- Concentres-toi pour guérir tes blessures, je me charge du reste, lui dit Thatch. Tu t'es surmené à faire celui pour qui tout va bien, alors que c'est pas l'cas. Les D., j'vous jure... si je tiens celui qui les a inventé, je lui donne mon pied au cul !

Ace eut un rire faible, alors que Thatch se jetait à la poursuite de Ralof. Ils arrivèrent en haut pour voir le dragon brisé le mur de la tour avec facilité et rugir du feu à l'intérieur, manquant de les cramer. Puis, le monstre s'envola.

- L'auberge, de l'autre côté ! Sautez sur le toit et continuez ! leur dit Ralof en leur laissant la place.

- Accroches-toi, Ace ! fit Thatch en prenant son élan.

Et il sauta :

- BANZAIIIII !

L'atterrissage sur le toit légèrement enflammer fut douloureux, mais il survécu, et surtout, Ace était toujours sur son dos. Thatch se glissa dans un trou du plancher, tomba au rez-de-chaussé, et enfin, parvint dehors.

- T'es avec moi, Ace ? demanda Thatch, incertain.

- Ma parole de D. que je suis toujours là, assura Ace d'une voix faible. J'ai la dalle, ils m'ont rien donné à manger à Impel Down...

- Ne t'endors pas, tant que tu n'auras rien manger, ou sinon, tu ne te réveilleras plus.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Encore en vie, tout les deux ! Restez prêt de moi si vous voulez que ça continu ! leur cria Hadvar, pas loin, en mettant un enfant à l'abri du dragon qui venait de se poser.

Thatch marcha courber, essayant à la fois de pas perdre son équilibre entamer par le poids d'Ace sur son dos, et aussi en essayant de pas se faire repéré par le dragon. Il rejoignit Hadvar.

- Comment va le gamin ? demanda Hadvar en avisant Ace sur le dos de Thatch.

- J'pourrais aller mieux, mais j'ai vu pire... répondit Ace en tournant la tête pour le regarder. J'suis juste crevé et affamé... 'Pas eut beaucoup de repos ses derniers temps, ni de quoi remplir mon estomac...

- C'est pas une estomac, mais un trou noir que tu as dans le ventre, Ace, se moqua gentiment Thatch.

- On va essayer de trouver un moyen de comblé un peu ce trou noir. Y'a des provisions, dans le donjon, là bas. Par là bas, on peu aussi accéder à une sortie discrète et relativement sûre de la ville, leur dit Hadvar. Venez avec moi !

En rasant les murs au maximum, ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les décombres.

- Collez-vous au mur ! leur cria brusquement Hadvar.

Thatch se baissa un peu plus, s'alignant contre le mur. Le dragon se posa justement sur le mur, une ailes à quelques centimètres d'eux.

- _Yol Toor Shul !_ rugit le dragon, juste au dessus de leur tête, rugissant ainsi du feu.

- Tu saurais craché du feu comme ça, toi ? demanda Thatch à Ace.

- Pas ce genre de feu... ce feu... je le sens... il est... plus fort que le mien... comme la lave d'Akainu, si ce n'est pire... souffla Ace en regardant les flammes tout droit venu de l'enfer sortir de la bouche du monstre.

Le dragon prit son envol, et le trio reprit sa route.

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver à une placette, devant le donjon.

- Ralof, espèce de traître ! rugit brusquement Hadvar.

En effet, venant d'en face, Ralof entrait sur la place, lui aussi. Il se plaça en face d'Hadvar, un petit sourire aux lèvres en lui disant :

- On s'en va, Hadvar, et vous nous en empêcherez pas !

Hadvar avait l'air de vouloir frapper quelqu'un, de préférence son blond interlocuteur.

- Très bien, j'espère que ce dragon vous enverra tous à Sovngarde ! fini par cracher l'impérial.

Il se tourna vers les deux pirates et leur cria :

- Suivez-moi !

Thatch lui emboîta le pas, entendant vaguement Ralof leur crier la même chose.

Une fois dans le donjon, Thatch put respirer.

- Allonge ton ami là, lui dit Hadvar. Je vais fouiller le coin à la recherche d'équipement.

- Une arme, pour moi, c'est tout. Ace n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça, lui dit Thatch. Une dague ou un poignard, ça ira très bien pour lui.

- Certain ?

- Oui.

Pendant que Hadvar fouillait le coin, Thatch déposa Ace sur un des lits qui ce trouvait dans la pièce.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Thatch.

- J'ai connu mieux... répondit Ace, allongeait sur le lit, les mains sur les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, Ace ?

Ace passa sa langue sur ses lèvres abîmés, et raconta tout.

Tout.

Sans rien omettre.

Comment il avait traqué Teach malgré l'avis opposer des autres. Comment Teach lui avait dit avoir l'intention de livré Luffy au Gouvernement pour rejoindre le Shishibukai. Comment il avait été vaincu. Comment il c'était retrouvé au dernier niveau de Impel Down. Comment Boa Hancock lui avait apprit que son frère avait pénétré dans la prison pour le sauver. Comment il avait lutté, au moment de son transfère, dans l'espoir d'aller au secoure de son otouto. Il ne cacha même pas la partie sur Sengoku qui le présentait comme le fils de Gol D. Roger !

Il raconta comment il avait assisté au massacre de leur famille, depuis l'échafaud, sans rien pouvoir faire. Comment Akainu avait corrompu Squardo, le poussant à poignardé leur Oyaji. Comment Luffy était tombé du ciel avec des prisonniers d'Impel Down, et avait fait son chemin pour le sauvé. Comment il avait pleuré et hurlé son envie de vivre en voyant tant de personnes prêtes à se sacrifier pour lui. Combien il avait été surpris de voir son frère possédé le Haki du Roi, lui aussi. Comment il avait été heureux de voir ses entraves tombés, et la liberté lui tendre les bras.

Il ravala ses larmes en racontant comment leur Oyaji avait voulu se sacrifier pour les sauver, et désigné Marco en capitaine. Comment Akainu avait insulté Shirohige. Comment Ace avait échoué pour défendre l'honneur de son capitaine, et c'était fait grièvement brûler.

Ses mains trouvèrent ses cheveux et se crispèrent sur ses boucles noirs, comme s'il voulait les arraché.

Il raconta comment il avait vu Luffy tomber. Comment Akainu s'était tourné vers lui, prêt à le tuer. Comment il avait bougé sans songer à rien d'autre que de sauver son frère. Comment il avait reçu le poing dans la poitrine.

Comment il était mort en remerciant tout le monde de l'avoir aimé, malgré tout. Comment il partait avec le regret de ne pas voir son frère accomplir son rêve.

Comment il était mort dans les bras de l'une des personnes la plus cher à ses yeux.

Comment il était mort dans les bras de Luffy.

- Du calme, Ace.. souffla Thatch. C'est fini... on est vivant. On trouvera bien un moyen de rentrer à la maison, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Il caressa le front du jeune homme secouait de sanglots incontrôlable, essayant de le calmer.

Hadvar avait quitté la pièce, peu après le début du récit d'Ace. Il revint, après, alors que le jeune homme avait fini par retrouver son calme.

- J'ai trouvé de la nourriture. C'est surtout des pommes, le reste, c'était de la viande crue, leur dit Hadvar en traînant dans son sillage un gros sac de toile. J'ai trouvé aussi quelques potions de soins et une épée. Ça devrait te permettre de te remettre sur pied... Ace, c'est ça ?

Ace lui offrit un pauvre sourire et prit le flacon rouge que lui tendit Hadvar. Il le déboucha et le sentit, suspicieux.

- Champignon et blé, lui dit Thatch.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? lui demanda Ace.

- La cuisine, c'est _mon domaine_, je te rappel. J'ai un nez assez développé pour dire de quoi est composé ce mélange. Bois ça, et arrête de râler, nul ne sait combien de temps on sera encore à l'abri ici.

- J'ai croisé deux trois sombrages, sur le chemin, je les ais tué, annonça Hadvar alors qu'Ace avalait la potion.

Les blessures les plus grave du jeune guérirent à vu d'œil dans une belle lueur dorée. Il avait aussi reprit des couleurs.

- T'as meilleure mine, Ace ! sourit Thatch.

- Si je dors de tout mon saoul, là, je me sentirais vraiment mieux, grogna Ace en se jetant sur les pommes pour remplir son estomac.

Hadvar regarda, avec surprise, la vitesse avec laquelle disparurent les fruits dans l'estomac du jeune homme. Au fur et à mesure qu'Ace retrouvait ses forces, son akuma no mi arrivait plus facilement à soigner ses blessures. Bientôt, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Si je tombe sur un ours en chemin, je me jette dessus... soupira Ace en terminant sa dernière pomme. On peu y aller.

- Tu vas te rendre malade, à manger aussi vite... commenta Hadvar.

- Et encore, il peu faire pire, je le sais, parce que c'est _moi_ qui le nourrit ! ricana Thatch.

Il se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assit. Hadvar lui donna une épée en fer. Thatch en testa l'équilibre, fit une grimace, mais se dit qu'il ferait avec. Ace se leva à son tour. Il s'étira, fit craquer quelques articulations. Puis, il fit une vrille aérienne pour donner un coup de pied sauté en direction de la tête de Thatch qui esquiva de justesse.

- Hey ! Ça va pas ! s'offusqua Thatch.

- C'est juste pour voir si mon corps accepte de bouger, maintenant que je vais un peu mieux, wari, Thatch ! ricana Ace avec son sourire de Chat de Cheshire.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? s'enquit Hadvar auprès de Thatch en montrant Ace du pouce.

- Non. Il est pire d'habitude, soupira Thatch.

- Je compatis.

- Merci, ça me va droit au cœur.

- Oi ! On y va oui ou merde ?! s'exclama Ace.

- Par ici, leur dit Hadvar en passant une grille qu'il avait ouvert auparavant.

Thatch et Ace le suivirent. Il pénétrèrent dans une salle circulaire, avec le cadavre de trois sombrages. Hadvar les conduisit à une grille ouverte, et les fit descendre un escalier.

- Pourquoi on s'enfonce ? demanda Thatch.

- Après la salle de torture, y'a un passage qui débouche dans une caverne, pour les évacuations d'urgence. De là, on pourra sortir hors la ville, tout en évitant le dragon, leur expliqua Hadvar.

Ils passèrent devant un éboulement, qui leur bloqué le couloir. Là, ils prirent à gauche, par une porte ouverte, débouchant dans une sorte de réserve. On y trouvait le cadavre de deux autres sombrages.

- Meshiii ! jubila Ace en se jetant sur la viande cru.

- Il va se rendre malade, commenta Hadvar. C'est cru. Je vais voir si je trouve pas d'autre potions, je me suis assez dépêché lors de mon premier passage ici.

- Je peux aider si on me dit quoi chercher, pendant que le goinfre se fait du lapin et du faisant grillé.

- T'en veut ? proposa Ace en montrant le lapin qu'il venait juste de finir de rôtir.

- Non, t'en a plus besoin que moi, ne t'en fait pas, assura Thatch.

- Hadvar ?

- Non, merci, j'ai prit une pomme sur le chemin.

Ace retourna à son repas, pendant que les deux autres fouillés la place à la recherche de trucs intéressant.

Une fois fini, ils reprirent leur route, avec prudence cette fois.

En arrivant dans la salle de torture, ils virent trois deux sombrages entrain d'attaquer le tortionnaire et son assistant. Hadvar vint à leur aide, et ce fut vite fini. Il les informa de ce qu'il se passait à la surface, pendant que les deux autres faisaient ce que savent faire le mieux les pirates : volé.

Ace prit possession de quelques crochets pour forcer des serrures, plus une dague qui trouva une place à sa ceinture. Thatch trouva quelques pièces d'or dans les poches des nouveaux venus, plus dans une cage, avec un étrange livre. Il trouva d'autres crochets et une potion dans un sac.

- Hadvar ? appela Ace.

Hadvar soupira. Le tortionnaire ne voulait pas venir.

Avec les deux pirates, il reprit la route. Thatch et Ace ramassèrent tout ce qui avait un peu de valeur et pouvait tenir dans leur poche, sur le chemin, avant de déboucher sur une caverne.

Il y avait quatre ou cinq sombrages, dedans, dont deux avec des arcs et des flèches. Qui eurent la désagréable surprise de découvrir que tirer des flèches sur Ace et se tenir sur une flaque d'huile était la pire chose à faire. Surtout en combinant les deux.

- _Hiken _! cria Ace.

Son poing ardent travers la distance et le léger ruisseau, allant jusqu'aux sombrages, enflammant l'huile et les tuants sur le coup. L'air empesta vite le sang et la chaire brûler.

Thatch tua rapidement son adversaire, alors que Hadvar en faisait autant.

- C'est une étrange magie dont tu as fait preuve, commenta Hadvar à l'adressa d'Ace.

- Oh, vous connaissez pas les akuma no mi ? s'étonna Thatch.

- Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont des fruits peu commun capable de donner un pouvoir à son consommateur, en échange de sa capacité à nager. Y'en a de toutes sortes. Ace en a un. Le mera mera no mi, ce qui fait de lui le feu à l'état pur. Regardez.

Thatch ramassa une hacha d'arme de son ancien adversaire et l'abattît sur Ace, lui passant au travers.

- Hey ! protesta Ace en se reformant.

- Je... vois... fit Hadvar.

- On reprend notre route ? demanda Ace en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue boudeuse.

- Euh...

- C'est dans son caractère. Vingt ans et toujours aussi gamin, lui dit Thatch.

- Vingt _et un_ an, Thatch, rectifia Ace.

- Oups, désolé ! Hehe !

Hadvar soupira.

Il ne le savait peut-être pas, mais il avait ramassé l'une des trois pires crapules de la Grand Line, au niveau enfantillage. La troisième connu, et sans doute la pire, Luffy, étant là où il devait être.

L'impérial reprit la route, guidant toujours les deux autres derrière lui.

* * *

Ils débouchèrent sur une autre caverne, pleine d'araignées... _géantes_.

- Naaaaan ! Pas ces bestioles ! s'affola Thatch qui avait justement peur des araignées de gabarit normal.

Alors, face à des géantes...

Il tomba par terre et recula sur les fesses, essayant de mettre de la distance entre les insectes et lui.

Hadvar tira un arc et des flèches, et les tua toutes, avec l'aide du _Higan _d'Ace. Celui-ci ne trouva ensuite rien de mieux qu'aller prendre un des cadavres et aller le montrer à Thatch.

- Tiens, cadeau ! ria Ace.

- T'approches pas de moi avec ce truc ! cria Thatch en se réfugiant derrière Hadvar.

- Vous pouvez être sérieux cinq minutes ? demanda Hadvar, exaspéré. Comment faisaient vos parents pour vous supportez.

- Pas la moindre idée, avoua Thatch.

Ace abandonna sur place son jouet et répondit à Hadvar :

- Les miens n'ont pas eut à me supporter, mon père est mort avant ma naissance, et ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie. J'ai grandit avec un petit frère adoptif aussi dégénéré que moi, si ce n'est plus.

- Par Davy Jones ! _Pire que toi _?! s'étrangla Thatch.

- Stendar est pitié de nous... soupira Hadvar en se prenant la tête dans une main.

- Shihihi ! ria Ace.

- Allons-y, avant qu'il n'est l'idée d'une autre bêtise. Ace, on peu avoir un peu de lumière ? grogna Thatch en faisant un _laaaaaarge_ détour vers la sortie de cette affreuse salle de la caverne, afin d'éviter les araignées.

- _Hotarubi_, souffla Ace en tendant les bras devant lui.

Des sortes de lucioles de feu d'un vert pâle sortirent de ses mains et s'élevèrent, entourant Hadvar qui se sentit nerveux.

- Passe devant, tu connais le chemin, pas nous, lui dit Ace.

- Hmmm... merci, je présume, marmonna Hadvar.

Il alla à l'autre bout de la grotte, là où attendait déjà Thatch, Ace sur les talons. Ils passèrent dans un autre boyau de la caverne.

- Baissez-vous, souffla brusquement Hadvar.

Les deux pirates se baissèrent sur leurs jambes, marchant courbé.

- Là bas, un ours, leur montra Hadvar.

En effet, au loin, on voyait un ours entrain de... dormir, peut-être ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il leur tournait le dos.

Le mot ours réveilla l'estomac d'Ace.

Qui grogna presque assez fort pour réveiller l'animal.

- Shhhh ! Il va nous entendre ! gronda Hadvar.

Mais Ace bavait déjà d'avance sur le repas potentiel que présenté cet ours.

Thatch posa une main sur le bras d'Hadvar.

- Laisse-le faire, c'est pas ça qui va lui faire peur à ce gamin. Il doit manquer de cette partie essentiel de l'esprit humain, qu'on appel 'sens commun'.

Ace fonça en rugissant sur l'ours, sa dague lever.

Et l'ours _s'enfuit_ en courant, surpris par le monstre affamé et enflammé qui se jeter sur lui.

- Et puis quoi encore... des Spriggans au temple de Kynareth ? soupira Hadvar devant ce spectacle cocasse.

Ace revint bientôt, tout sourire, avec l'ours sur les épaules, comme s'il pesait rien.

- Tu es un monstre, Ace, on te l'a déjà dit ? demanda Thatch.

- Oui, tellement de fois que j'ai cessé de compter... y'a plusieurs années, déjà. Je venais d'apprendre à compter, justement ! ria Ace.

- Reprenons la route, alors... soupira Hadvar en se relevant. On va se marrer, quand je vais raconter qu'un gamin a fait peur à un ours, à la taverne.

- Quand j'étais gamin, je chassais des bestioles plus grosses que ça, pour mon dîner, avec mon frangin... c'était l'éclate, sauf quand il essayait de nourrir un crocodile. J'ai encore une marque de croc, sur la cuisse, de la fois où j'ai dû le sauvé quand il a failli se faire manger... se remémora Ace.

- Il a quel âge le petit frère ? demanda Hadvar.

- Dix-huit ! Il les a fait tout récemment !

- Un autre adulte qui manquera de sens commun, soupira Thatch. La sortie est encore loin ?

- Non, on y est presque. Par ici, assura Hadvar.

Sautant dans le ruisseau qui coulait toujours entre les rochers, il les conduisit jusqu'à un nouveau boyau, les menant cette fois à l'air libre. Ace empli pleinement ses poumons, profitant de l'odeur de la liberté retrouver.

- Attention ! Hadvar ! Ace ! Le dragon est là ! leur dit Thatch.

Le trio se jeta à terre, et regarda avec appréhension le dragon s'en aller, au loin.

- Il a l'air d'être partit, fit Hadvar en se relevant. Venez, on va aller chez mon oncle. On est pas très loin de Rivebois, là où il habite. Il faut faire circuler la nouvelle comme quoi Helgen a été attaquée par un dragon. Tu pourras vendre la peau de cet ours, ça vous fera de l'argent à toi et ton pote. Mon oncle est forgeron, il la prendra sans doute à un bon prix, sinon, y'a Lucan Valeirus qui achète tout et n'importe quoi, à Rivebois.

- On te suit, assura Ace.

* * *

En descendant la route, ils finirent par arrivé à Rivebois, après avoir rencontrer quelques loups malchanceux, qui finirent, comme l'ours, dans l'estomac d'Ace.

- C'est ici que vit mon oncle, informa Hadvar en montrant une maison de bois, juste à côté d'une forge. C'est le forgeron.

- Ace, va vendre les peaux, j'accompagne Hadvar, dit Thatch.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ace en levant un sourcil.

- Parce que tu es un bon négociant, et que tu ne sais pas te tenir. Et vois si ça vaut quelque chose, ce truc.

Thatch fourra dans les bras, pleins de peaux de bêtes, d'Ace, le livre qu'il avait ramassé durant le voyage.

- Oh, un livre de magie ? s'étonna Hadvar. Je suis pas très magie, personnellement, ils sont très bizarre les mages, surtout ceux de Fortdhvier, mais pour quelqu'un comme toi, Ace, ça peu être utile, histoire de varier tes capacités.

- J'y jetterais un œil, assura Ace. Où je peux vendre mon fratras ?

Hadvar montra une échoppe dans une maison en bois, d'un côté de la rue, à l'opposer de la forge.

- Juste à gauche du marché de Rivebois, c'est l'auberge du Géant Endormi. C'est propre et la nourriture est bonne. La tenante est un peu bizarre, mais son collègue au bar est sympathique.

- On s'y retrouva, Ace, lui dit Thatch.

- Haiii~ ! fit Ace.

Et il porta ses pas vers la boutique, tout en glissant le livre dans sa poche.

En ouvrant, il fut accueilli par une dispute.

Merveilleux !

- Mais on doit faire quelque chose à ce sujet ! criait la femme à l'homme derrière le comptoir, qu'Ace présuma être Lucan Valerius.

- On arrête de parler de ça, gronda Lucan.

- Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que qu'on va faire, donc, hein ? Laisse moi savoir !

- J'ai dit non ! Pas d'aventures, pas de drame, pas de poursuite de voleur ! Oh, un client, désolé de vous avoir fait écouter ça.

Ace secoua la tête et s'approcha du comptoir en disant :

- C'est pas grave. Je suis là pour vendre ses peaux de bêtes. On m'a dit que vous en achetiez.

- Voyons voir... deux peaux de loups... et une peau d'ours... quarante pièces d'or pour celle de l'ours, et dix pour les deux peaux de loups.

- Je suis sûre que le forgeron m'en offrira bien plus, vous savez... Allons, faîtes un effort. Quinze pour chaque peau de loup, et soixante pour la peau d'ours. Ça doit être faisable, non ?

Lucan fit la grimace mais se laissa convaincre par le ton calme et le sourire entendu d'Ace. L'argent changea de main, et les peaux aussi.

- Sinon, c'est quoi vot' soucis ? demanda Ace. On c'est fait volé, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Oui. Nous avions un objet de décoration, une grande griffe de dragon, en or. Des voleurs l'ont prises et sont partit avec, vers le tertre. Je vais recevoir de l'or de mon prochain chargement. Si vous me retrouvez cette griffe, l'argent est à vous !

- Combien ? s'enquit Ace en s'accoudant au comptoir.

- Cinq cent pièces d'or.

Mouais, c'était moins que ce qu'il ramassait en général, après avoir fait coulé un navire, mais lui et Thatch avaient besoin d'argents, à la fois pour survivre, mais aussi pour avoir des informations. Alors, toutes les occaz' étaient bonne à prendre.

- Très bien, je m'en charge, annonça Ace.

- C'est ça ton plan, Lucan ! s'exclama la femme qui s'était assise à une table, pas loin.

- Exact. Maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ! rétorqua Lucan.

- Oh vraiment ?! Et bien, je pense que notre nouveau sauveur, ici présent, à besoin d'un guide !

Ace eut un petit rire, qui tira un regard exaspéré à Lucan.

- Montrez moi juste la direction, et je verrais par moi-même le reste. Sinon, une carte, et ça ira, assura Ace en essayant de se débarrasser de son sourire.

- J'ai une carte, lui dit Lucan.

Il tira une carte de son comptoir et fit une croix avec un crayon qui traîné dessus.

- Nous sommes ici, dit-il.

Il remonta le crayon et entoura un autre endroit.

- Et là, c'est le tertre des chutes tourmentés, annonça Lucan.

- Merci bien. Eh bien, j'irais dès demain. J'ai fait un long voyage. Je passerai chercher ma récompense.

Et Ace s'en alla, en prenant la carte avec lui, que Lucan, ni la femme, ne remarquèrent pas qu'il n'avait pas payer.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ace alla donc à l'auberge, histoire de prendre une chambre.

- Orgnar. Orgnar ! Tu m'écoutes ? aboya une femme.

« C'est moi, ou tout le monde s'engueule quand j'entre, aujourd'hui ? » songea Ace.

- Difficile de pas t'entendre, répondit calmement le dénommé Orgnar, posté derrière le comptoir.

- La bière s'évente. Nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle cuvée. Tu m'as entendu ? continua la femme.

- Yep. La bière devient mauvaise.

Ace admira la patience du mec sur ce coup là. Lui, il aurait donné un coup de boule à la nana !

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas que de la purée dans tes oreilles, après tout. Assures-toi juste qu'on en est des meilleurs rapidement.

- En attendant, on a un client qui te regarde avec des yeux de merlans frits, Delphine, lui fit remarquer Orgnar.

Delphine, une blonde assez musclée, vint donc voir Ace, et s'adressa à lui :

- Un voyageur, hein... un sacrée appétit, je présume !

- Si vous saviez, répondit Ace avec un petit rire. C'est un euphémisme, par rapport à ce que je dévore !

- Et on a de l'humour, en plus de ça. Merveilleux. Dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous. Pour à boire et à manger, c'est à Orgnar au bar, qu'il faut s'adresser. Si c'est une chambre, c'est à moi.

- Deux chambres pour la nuit.

- Deux ?

- J'ai un ami qui arrive.

- Je vois. Vingt pièces d'or, non négociable.

Ace soupira et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de l'argent, qu'il donna à Delphine.

- Les chambres sont là, lui dit-elle ouvrant deux portes donnant sur la grande salle.

- Merci, s'inclina Ace. Si vous voyez un gars avec une drôle de coiffure, une cicatrice près d'un œil, vêtu de blanc, dîtes lui où je suis et montrez lui l'autre chambre, s'il vous plaît.

- Pas de soucis, assura Delphine.

Et Ace pénétra dans une chambre. Il referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il sortit le livre, dans l'espoir dans apprendre un peu plus, mais s'endormit presque immédiatement.

* * *

Thatch ne sourcilla pas le moins du monde quand, en réveillant Ace, celui-ci manqua de lui planté son couteau entre les deux yeux.

- Quoi, Thatch ? bailla Ace en s'étirant.

- Hadvar m'a demandé de lui rendre un service, et porté un message à Blancherive. Le village fait partit de sa châtellenie. Ils doivent se défendre contre un dragon, alors, autant qu'il sache. Là bas, je trouverai aussi, sans doute, des informations sur où on est et pourquoi on est ici. Et de ton côté ?

- J'ai un peu d'argent, t'as la chambre d'à côté, comme te la sans doute dit la charmante Delphine, et on m'a proposé cinq cent pièces d'or pour retrouver un objet qui a été volé. Je m'occupe de ça, et je prend la route de Blancherive, marmonna Ace.

- Très bien. Et le livre, t'as eut le temps de le lire où il t'a servit directement d'oreiller.

Ace regarda d'un air endormit le livre sur son coussin et bailla.

- J'verrais ça demain... bwaaaaaaaaaaa ! Trop crever. Pas dormi depuis des lustres. Ils ont pas de lit au niveau six d'Impel Down, et ce k'ssou Wani du Shishibukai est bruyant au plus haut point.

- Whouawe, Crocodile, à Impel Down ? Il a fait quoi ?

- Lu' lui a botté l'cul, de ce que je sais... ça ma fait un malin plaisir de lui dire 'hey, Wani-ossan ! Je vois que mon otouto t'a foutu son pied au cul ! Comment va Luffy, mon adorable otouto !?'. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'étrangler de rage !

Thatch eut un petit rire en imaginant la scène.

- Thatch, j'voudrais pouvoir dormir, sérieux, lui dit Ace.

- Message reçu. Tu te perds pas en chemin, d'acc ? Et pas de crise de narcolepsie.

- Haiiii~ !

Ace plaça le livre sur la table de chevet et plongea immédiatement dans le Royaume des Songes.

Thatch se leva, et laissa Ace dormir, soufflant la bougie sur la table de chevet, avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.

* * *

**Donc, voici le premier chapitre qui se fini ! J'espère que la façon dont se présente les évènements vous plaît et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain très bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Je poste le second chapitre, histoire de pas trop vous faire patienter. Je suis d'autant plus encourager par le fait d'avoir quelqu'un comme Kira1726 qui commente chacune de mes histoires avec autant d'assiduité ! Cette fois, Thatch et Ace, vous l'avez compri, vont se séparer un peu (heureusement, j'ai pas l'intention de les marier...quoique s'il avait été question de Marco *rêvasse un peu de bave aux lèvres*).**

**Hum.. hum.. bref, donc, on va avoir une petite vision de Luffy, ce qui arrivera courrament, vous le verrez.**

**En avant, chers spectateurs !**

* * *

La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Ace.

Son sommeil, peuplé de cauchemars, lui faisant revivre en boucle Impel Down et Marine Ford, le jeune homme n'avait réussi à s'endormir totalement que très tard dans la nuit.

Aussi, quand Thatch lui fit remarquer qu'il avait la gueule d'un déterré, Ace ne put que le regarder l'air de dire 'non, sérieux ? C'est bizarre, je reviens de mes vacances à Impel Down, pourtant !'

- Bon, fit Thatch, une fois que lui et Ace furent dehors, devant l'auberge, au petit jour.

- Où est Marco quand on a besoin d'un réveil matin ? grogna Ace en se frottant les yeux encore embrumer de sommeil.

Thatch lui donna une accolade compatissante.

- Allez, je vais y aller, à ce fameux tertre, à la recherche de cette griffe. On se retrouve à Blancherive, marmonna Ace.

- Fais attention à toi, Ace, lui dit Thatch.

- Haiii~ !

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble, jusqu'au pont de pierre, qu'ils traversèrent. Puis, Ace prit un chemin qui montait dans les hauteurs sauvages de la montagne, tandis que Thatch filait à l'ouest, vers Blancherive.

* * *

Le voyage de Thatch ne fut pas très long.

Deux heures de marche, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Il rencontra un couple de fermier, sur le chemin, qui lui racontèrent que leur ferme avait été détruite en un instant par le dragon. Il leur fit don de cinq pièces d'or, des septims, d'après ce qu'il avait saisi comme étant la devise du coin.

Il arriva ensuite au niveau d'une ferme. De loin, il vit le combat de deux personnes, dans un champ face à un géant armé d'une énorme masse. Le combat ne dura pas assez longtemps pour que Thatch se joigne à eux, néanmoins. Le pirate continua donc sa route, toujours sur le chemin, se dirigeant vers la silhouette imposante d'une ville entourée de murailles, qui se dressait, toute proche.

Passer les écuries, il rencontra des hommes et femmes _chats._ Il connaissait les hommes poissons à la Jimbe, les sirènes, là, c'était une nouveauté !

Ce pays lui réservait bien des surprises !

L'un des hommes chats lui présenta un étalage d'article, qu'il vendait, apparemment, mais Thatch déclina de la main avec un sourire qu'il voulu agréable, avant de continuer, passant une herse. Il continua sur le chemin pavé, traversa un pont levis et alla jusqu'au porte gardé par deux soldats avec une cote de mailles, agrémenté de tissus, à l'instar des soldats des sombrages. Unique différence, ici, le tissus était jaune, et non bleu foncé.

- Halte là ! lui dit un garde en lui coupant la route.

- Quoi ? demanda Thatch.

- La ville est fermé à cause des dragons ! Seules les affaires officielles sont autorisées !

- Je suis ici justement à cause d'un dragon. Je peux ?

Thatch montra la porte du doigt.

Le garde sembla hésiter, puis s'écarta du chemin.

- Bien... mais on garde un œil sur vous, lui dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant ! assura Thatch avec un petit rire.

Et il entra.

Les gardes à l'intérieur de la ville le regardèrent, mais ne firent aucun commentaire (A/N : Pour une fois qu'aucun garde en dit rien, il va neiger). Thatch remonta donc la grande allée pavée, juste devant son nez, suivant les indications que lui avait donné Alvor, l'oncle de Hadvar. Au puis, juste au centre de ce qui devait être la place du marché (où Thatch rencontra ce qui, d'après Hadvar, toujours, devait être un Bosmer, un elfe des bois), il grimpa des escaliers, débouchant sur une place ornait d'un arbre qui avait dû être majestueux, à une époque.

- La charité, s'il vous plaît, lui demanda une petite fille.

C'était bien le point faible de ce grand gaillard de Thatch : les enfants.

- Tiens, ma petite demoiselle... minauda Thatch en lui donnant une pièce si durement gagner par Ace.

- Merci, monsieur ! Que les dieux vous gardent ! lui dit la gamine avec un magnifique sourire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la manche ? demanda Thatch en se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras. Et comment tu t'appelles, ma grande ?

- Je m'appelle Lucia, monsieur... et si je fais la manche, c'est parce que... parce que Brenuin me l'a demandé.

Elle montra du doigt un mendiant crasseux qui écouté apparemment, pas très loin, le discours d'un prêtre, devant une immense statut, au sujet de Talos.

- Mais pourquoi le faire ? Où sont tes parents ? demanda Thatch.

- Ils sont... morts... murmura Lucia en se retenant de pleurer. Brenuin a été le seul à être gentil avec moi depuis... depuis que maman est... morte...

Elle fit une petite pause qu'elle mit à profit pour essuyer ses yeux dans sa manche.

- Quand elle est morte, mon oncle et ma tante ont prit notre ferme, et ils m'ont jeté dehors. Ils disaient que j'étais bonne à rien. Alors, je suis venu ici... mais, je sais pas quoi faire... maman me manque tellement...

Et la petite Lucia commença à pleurer.

- Shhht, làààà, tout va bien... lui dit Thatch. Oh, mais tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux...

Et il fit un petit tour de magie, en passant la main dans les cheveux de la gamine, lui présentant ainsi, juste sous son nez, une fleur de coton sauvage qu'il avait ramassé distraitement sur le chemin. Il la lui mit derrière l'oreille et lui sourit.

- Merci monsieur, murmura la gamine en rougissant.

Thatch lui sourit et lui donna un morceau de pain qu'il avait chipé à l'auberge où ils avaient dormi.

- Tiens, tu dois avoir faim... lui dit-il.

La gamine lui fit un beau sourire, et en le remerciant, alla s'asseoir sur un banc au pied de l'immense arbre mort, pour le manger.

Thatch la regarda manger un instant, puis se releva pour continuer sa route. Il présuma que le Jarl, comme on lui avait dit, devait se trouver dans cet immense château, au sommet des escaliers. Ils les monta donc, et avisa un reste de squelette flottant dans l'eau à quelques pas des marches.

Génial !

Allez savoir pourquoi y'avait un squelette là !

Il monta les marches, et arriva à un pont en bois.

Le garde le laissa passer, méfiant, parlant des derniers potins :

- Helgen... détruit par un dragon. Dure à croire, pas vrai ?

Thatch se garda bien de lui dire qu'il en venait et préféra entrer dans le hall du palais.

Il entendit, quelques part à l'étage, la querelle de deux enfants. La gamine était une vrai pourrie gâtée ! Tout ce remue ménage, pour une robe...

Thatch contourna le feu immense, au centre de la pièce, passant prêt d'une des deux tables pleines de victuailles, et alla jusqu'au trône. Une elfe à la peau noir, sans doute une dunmer, d'après Hadvar, toujours, dégaina son arme en le voyant et vint vers lui à pas lent.

- Que signifie cette interruption ! gronda t-elle. Pourquoi les gardes vous ont-ils laissé entrer ?!

- Eh bien... J'ai des nouvelles de Helgen, et Alvor de Rivebois m'a dit de venir voir le Jarl à ce sujet, déclara Thatch.

Il se retint de lui dire de rengainer son jouet, parce qu'elle allait éborgner quelqu'un avec. Il savait qu'il fallait pas vexer les soldats, Jimbe le lui avait bien fait comprendre, à l'époque, même s'il n'en était plus un depuis le temps.

L'elfe rangea son arme.

- Un message d'Alvor, hein ? Je comprend pourquoi les gardes vous ont laissé passer. Venez, le Jarl va vous recevoir en privé.

Thatch la suivit jusqu'au blond avachi dans un trône. L'elfe lui parla à l'oreille et l'homme s'adressa à Thatch.

- Ainsi, Irileth me dit que vous avez des nouvelles de Helgen ? lui dit l'homme.

« Ce doit être lui le Jarl dont parlait Alvor » songea Thatch avant de se raclé à la gorge et de dire :

- En effet. Mon ami et moi étions à Helgen quand le dragon a attaqué. Une belle grosse bête noir, avec de grosse dents, qui crache un sacré feu et fait tomber des météorites du ciel ! Ma parole c'était du grand spectacle !

Tous levèrent les sourcils en l'entendant. Le Jarl se tourna vers un homme, à ses côté, son conseiller, sans doute, et lui demanda si devant ça, on pouvait encore croire à la solidité de leur mur.

- Je l'ai vu de mes yeux faire un trou dans un tour de pierre, comme un doigt en ferait dans de la mie de pain ! assura Thatch.

- Irileth, faîtes envoyé immédiatement un détachement à Rivebois ! demanda le Jarl.

- Tout de suite, mon Jarl ! assura la Dunmer.

- Majesté, le Jarl d'Épervine prendra ça comme une provocation ! Il croira que nous avons rejoint les sombrages ! fit le conseiller.

- Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'un dragon détruit ma châtellenie ! s'énerva le Jarl.

Irileth s'en alla en courant, sans doute pour exécuter les ordres.

Le conseiller s'en alla, prétextant des lettres à lire.

- Quand à vous, je vous dois une fière chandelle. Prenez cette armure, en gage de remerciement, lui dit le Jarl.

Il fit un signe à un garde qui alla chercher quelque chose dans un coffre, avant de donner une armure impériale, comme celle d'Hadvar, à Thatch. Mouais, il pourrait toujours revendre ça. Le pirate mit l'armure sur une de ses épaules.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda le Jarl.

- Thatch, se présenta le commandant.

- Eh bien, Thatch... si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aurais une autre mission, qui sied à vos talents... _particuliers_, à vous confier.

- Si y'a de l'or à ce faire, je suis partant ! ricana Thatch.

- Suivez-moi, allons voir Farenghar, le sorcier de ma cour.

Et le jarl se leva.

Thatch le suivit dans une salle adjacente à la grande où était le trône. Là, il y avait un homme avec une longue robe bleu à capuche.

- Farengar, j'ai l'homme qui vous faut pour vous aider dans vos recherche sur les dragons, et ces..._rumeurs_ de dragons, annonça le Jarl à l'homme.

Farengar regarda Thatch, suspicieux puis lui dit :

- Ainsi, le Jarl pense que vous pouvez m'aider ? Oui, j'aurais bien besoin d'aide... enfin, j'aurais besoin qu'on aille me chercher quelque chose dans un vieux tombeau nordique dangereux... quelque chose qui pourrait tout aussi bien se trouver ailleurs.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Thatch.

- Vous êtes du genre à ne pas vous embarrassez des détails et laissez vos supérieurs réfléchir pour vous, hein ?

- Non, c'est surtout que j'ai pas la tête, aujourd'hui, à me perdre dans des explications qui n'auront sans doute aucun sens pour moi. Alors, venez en au fait. Où est-ce que je dois aller, et qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Très bien, très bien, ne vous énervez pas... je vous jure... Bien, alors, il s'agirait d'aller au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentés, et d'en rapporté une pierre sur les emplacements des cimetières de dragons, sans doute enterré dans la chambre principale.

- Le Tertre prêt de Rivebois ?

- C'est exact !

- Oh, j'ai mon pote qui y est allé. Un gars du village c'est fait voler un objet de famille, et les bandits ont fui là bas. Curieux comme il est, il poussera l'exploration jusqu'au bout et trouvera votre pierre.

- Vraiment ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me rejoindre ici, une fois qu'il en aurait fini.

- Et bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à l'attendre, commenta le Jarl. Quel est le nom de votre ami ?

- Ace. Portgas D. Ace ! Un sacré phénomène le gamin !

Thatch avait dit ça avec un sourire de huit kilomètres.

* * *

Ace éternua, en finissant de dépouiller un dernier bandit, à l'extérieur de la ruine nordique enneigé. Thatch devait _encore_ parler de lui dans son dos !

Le jeune homme fourra dans ses poches les quelques pièces d'or trouvaient sur le corps, et marchant courbé, entra dans le tertre.

L'intérieur était immense, et à moitié en ruine. Il y avait aussi de gros rats morts qui traînaient et le corps d'un autre bandit. À l'autre bout de la salle, devant la porte, y'avait deux bandits, autour d'un feu de camp, discutant comme quoi leur chef, Arvel, les avait laissé en plan pour partir devant avec la griffe d'or que cherchait Ace.

Le pirate s'avança silencieusement, puis leur sauta dessus, pour leur écraser le visage contre le sol dans un vif mouvement, les assommant sur le coup. Il leur fit les poches, pour y trouver des crochets, de l'or et quelques bijoux de moindre valeur, style bagues et colliers en argent. Il avisa ensuite un coffre, pas loin dont il força la serrure. Il y trouve un peu plus d'or, mais aussi une potion rouge, comme celle que lui avait fait boire Hadvar à Helgen.

« Ce truc peu toujours être utile » songea Ace en fourrant la fiole dans une des poches de son short.

Et il continua son chemin.

Il ramassa, par curiosité, histoire de voir si ça pourrait bien se vendre, d'étranges pierres dans les tons mauves. En fouillant des urnes, il trouva aussi des pierres précieuses du genre grenat et améthyste en plus de l'or. Il trouva aussi un livre parlant de l'art de faire les poches de quelqu'un. On allait pas le lui apprendre à lui, un pirate, comment faire.

* * *

En descendant des escaliers, il entendit des pas.

« Un autre bandit » songea Ace.

Il se glissa vers l'entrer et regarda dans la pièce.

C'était assez grand, bien éclairer. Sur le côté, y'avait des pierres avec des desseins d'animaux. En face, encastrer dans des visages de pierre, des desseins d'animaux y étaient aussi représenter. Dessous, une porte, barrée par une grille. Et enfin, au centre, un levier, que le bandit activa.

Cela déclencha immédiatement des pièges.

Des dards empoisonnés sortirent de tout les coins de la pièce et tuèrent le bandit.

Oh ! Des pièges ?! Intéressant ! Mais rien de quoi faire peur à un logia.

Ace s'avança dans la pièce, les dards voletant au travers lui, sans lui faire le moindre mal, déclenchant juste, ça et là, des petites explosions de flammes sur son corps. Il fouilla le mort, trouva encore une fois de l'or et des crochets.

Les dards cessèrent de voler et le calme revint.

Ace s'approcha de la grille. S'il se transformait, il pourrait facilement passé au travers, mais ça en était trop facile.

« Allez, cher cerveau ! Prouve-moi que tu sais encore comment marcher ! » songea Ace en revenant au centre de la pièce.

Il alla vers les symboles alignés sur un côté du mur et réussi à en bouger un, faisant que l'animal désormais face à lui était différent. Ohoh, un code !

Un regard à la salle, vers les visages dans la pierre, et le code lui parut évident. Même Luffy l'aurait saisi... quoique...

Ace secoua la tête, chassant cette constatation.

Non, Luffy n'était pas assez intelligent pour ça, même à ce niveau de simplicité.

Ace termina d'aligner les pierres et alla activé le levier. Bingo ! La herse venait de se lever !

Il se retrouva dans une salle avec un escalier en colimaçon. Après avoir vu si y'avait des trucs intéressant dans la pièce, Ace commença à descendre pour se retrouver sur de gros rats agressifs qui l'attaquèrent.

C'était une occasion de tester ce qu'il avait apprit dans le livre de magie.

Il tendit ses mains devant lui, et de l'électricité en sortit, électrocutant les rats. Ace regarda alors ses mains, souriant comme un malade.

- Pas mal, la magie, commenta t-il, légèrement essoufflé. Avec un peu d'entraînement et des recherches appropriés, je pourrais avoir des techniques démentes, et ainsi, vaincre Teach et Akainu.

Il reprit sa route, remarquant au passage qu'il y avait _beaucoup_ de toile d'araignée, brusquement, dans le coin. Il eut un petit rire en songeant qu'il allait rencontrer une _pote_ de Thatch. Dommage que le yonbantaï taïsho ne soit pas, là, Ace aurait put se marrer devant la gueule du cuistot face aux araignées.

Plus il s'enfonça dans le couloir, plus il y avait de toile.

Lui parvint enfin la voix d'un homme appelant à l'aide, disant avoir déconner.

Ace brûla une toile sur le chemin, et entra dans une pièce. Un nid, mais pas d'araignée à l'horizon. Juste beaucoup de sacs d'œufs.

Ace leva les yeux au plafond, et se retint de siffler. Là haut, c'était envahi par les toiles ! On voyait plus la pierre ! Et celle qui avait fait ça, une énorme, énorme _énorme_ araignée, était entrain dans descendre. Le jeune homme arma son bras, préparant un _Hiken_, qu'il lança dès que l'araignée arriva à terre.

Il grilla au passage un homme aux oreilles pointus et à la peau sombre, qui était prisonnier d'une toile, juste derrière. Pour le coup, ça révéla même un passage, puisque la toile était détruite à cette endroit. Ace alla fouiller l'homme et tomba sur un objet en or massif, assez grand pour faire la taille de sa main. C'était taillé en forme de patte griffue, et dans la paume, on y trouvait trois symboles, aligné l'un au dessus de l'autre.

Ce devait être la griffe d'or que ce Lucan c'était fait voler. C'était beau. Presque dommage qu'il devait la lui rendre !

Il trouva sur le corps un journal, qu'il lut. Et ce de quoi il parlait attisa sa curiosité.

Cette décoration était une clef. Une clef pouvant ouvrir la porte donnant l'accès au pouvoir des anciens nordiques.

Ça valait peut-être le coup d'y jeter un œil.

Fourrant le journal, et la griffe dans ses poches qui commençaient à lui dire zut, tellement elles étaient chargés, il reprit la route.

* * *

En débouchant dans une salle contenant des morts, Ace sentit que quelque chose cloché.

Il marcha courbé par instinct, et se dirigea vers un coffre qu'il avait vu dans les gravas, en face.

C'est alors qu'en passant devant une alcôve, son occupant s'anima et en sortit.

- Uh~oh... fut tout ce que put dire Ace quand la momie bien morte et desséchée s'anima sous ses yeux, pour brandir une hache...

Qui réussi à blesser Ace à l'épaule.

- K'ssou ! rugit le jeune homme en reculant immédiatement.

Le sang coula un peu sur son épaule, mais ses flammes firent disparaître la blessure. Ce n'était pas du kairioseki, mais ça faisait mal, malgré sa nature de logia.

Deux autres momies se levèrent.

- Ok, les mecs, on va faire joujou si c'est ce que vous voulez, leur dit Ace en dégainant sa dague de fer.

Et il esquiva d'autre hache qui furent abattu sur lui, planta la lame de son arme dans la poitrine d'une première momie, la retira, pour, dans son élan, faire un saut arrière qui l'emmena sur les épaules d'un autre qu'il brûla avec ses flammes, pour finir par électrocuter le dernier.

Le combat n'avait pas duré, mais Ace avait apprit plein de choses :

Petit un : ici, être mort ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on reste immobile à ne rien faire.

Petit deux : leurs armes sont dangereuses, même pour les logias.

Petit trois : ça n'aimait particulièrement pas le feu.

Il trouva une épée qui plairait sans doute à Thatch, puisque l'équilibre était meilleur que l'épée de fer de son ami. Il trouva aussi des bijoux, des pierres précieuses et de l'or.

- Eh ben, vous emportez vos richesses dans l'autre mondes, les mecs ? Soyez partageur ! Les vivants en ont plus besoins que vous, ricana Ace.

Il retourna s'occuper de son objectif premier, le coffre, puis reprit sa route, évitant le piège évident qui se dressait face à lui.

Face à lui, dans son alcôve, il y avait une autre momie. En arme et armure.

Cela alerta Ace.

En se retournant vers la salle d'où il venait, il vit que seul ceux qui avait un reste de fringues et des armes s'étaient réveillés. Les autres, n'avaient pas bougeait.

Ace se tourna alors de nouveau vers le mort, et tendit son bras, visa, et lança son _Higan_. Le craquement et le bruit que fit le mort confirmèrent sa théorie. Il n'aurait qu'à bien observé les momies pour savoir lesquels étaient dangereuses, et celles qui ne l'étaient pas.

Il procéda à la fouille et alla vers un autre piège. Des lames qui se balançait dans un couloir étroit.

Prenant son élan, Ace se jeta dans le couloir, et atterrit dans la salle en face.

- _Itaï_, grogna t-il.

Il s'assit sur les fesses, dans la poussière et regarda les sourcils froncés une coupure sur l'un de ses mollets que son feu était en train d'effacer. Il allait vraiment pas aimer les ruines du coin, si elles étaient toutes comme ça.

Ace fit donc une pause.

Il s'adossa contre un mur, et dégaina l'épée qu'il avait prit pour Thatch. La lame était noir. C'était pas du kairioseki, mais y'avait quelque chose de particulier, dedans. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que la lame soit si vieille qu'elle eut été forgé par des techniques et des connaissances qui réussissaient à trouver les défauts de son pouvoir et le blesser ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

Il réfléchissait trop, c'était mauvais pour lui.

* * *

Après avoir passé d'autres momies, Ace arriva dans une grand salle, avec les murs gravés d'une histoire, dans un langage sans doute oublié par le temps. Les gravures étaient agréables à l'œil, aussi, il prit le temps de les regarder, avant de continuer plus loin. Là, il rencontra une porte en métal noir, gravé de symbole. Au centre, environ au niveau de ses épaules, il y avait la marque d'un encastrement, qui pouvait correspondre à la griffe qu'il avait en poche. Il la sortit et la compara. Oui, ça devait en être la clef.

Il avisa les symboles, alignés, en haut de ce qui était l'emplacement pour la griffe.

Un coup d'œil à la griffe et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

Ace bougea les disques de la porte, afin de les aligner, dans l'ordre correspondant aux créatures présentes sur la griffe. Il mit ensuite la griffe en place et tourna, avant de la retirer et reculer, sur ses gardes.

Les disques bougèrent tout seul, et de la poussière tomba du dessus de la porte, alors que celle-ci s'abaissait dans un grand bruit.

- Lu', si tu savais ce que je suis entrain de vivre, tu me tuerais sur le champ, murmura Ace à voix basse.

Cette aventure lui faisait courir un frisson d'excitation sous la peau. C'était peut-être dangereux, si on comptait les armes bizarres et les pièges, mais qu'est-ce que c'était génial !

Ace siffla devant l'immense caverne qui lui fut révéler. Il y avait des chauves souris, une chute d'eau, et une sorte de placette de pierre lisse, surélevé, où Ace vit un coffre et un drôle de mur gravé.

En s'approchant, il commença à entendre un chant. Un chœur, d'abord faible, puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la placette, de plus en plus fort. Ça scandait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Mais en lui, ça raisonné comme un appel.

En passant prêt de l'étrange mur, un bruit en plus se rajouta, et la vision d'Ace se brouilla.

Que se passait-il ?

Il s'adossa au mur, se prit la tête dans les mains. Le chant était si fort, c'était comme si on le lui criait dans les oreilles. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa un symbole qui venait de s'illuminer de bleu, sur le mur.

Ça l'appelait.

Ace posa ses doigts dessus, et le silence se fit. Sa vue redevint progessivement normal, aussi.

Les symboles restèrent juste légèrement éclairer.

_Bam _!

Ace se retourna en sursaut, et vit avec horreur qu'il avait pas vu un étrange sarcophage noir, sur un coin de la placette, prêt du coffre. Une momie en sortait.

Et quelque chose disait au jeune homme, sans doute le casque, que cette momie là serait un peu plus compliquer à abattre.

- _Fus... Ro Dah !_ rugit la momie à Ace.

Ce fut comme pour le dragon.

Une vague d'énergie sortit de la bouche de la momie et projeta Ace contre le mur de pierre à une force inouïe, lui coupant le souffle.

Ace retomba à terre, et se jeta juste à temps sur le côté pour éviter l'épée de la momie. Celle-ci laissa une trace glacé sur le mur.

Ok, mauvaise nouvelle, cette version là de l'épée pouvait le congelait. Merveilleux. Mais quel défit !

Avec un sourire de malade, Ace brandit ses bras, essayant de rester à distance du monstre. Sa main gauche lançait de l'électricité. Sa droite, des _Kagerou_.

La momie fini par tomber en un tas inerte sur le sol, roussit.

Ace essuya son front, épuiser.

L'électricité lui pompait ses forces, il aurait besoin de s'exercer, d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Il fouilla le corps, trouva l'épée glacée, qu'il remplaça par celle qu'il avait eut l'intention de donné à Thatch. Il trouva de l'or, aussi, encore des bijoux... et une étrange pierre noir, plate, gravé de symbole dorée.

Ace la fit sauté dans sa paume, hésitant, et la glissa dans ses poches.

Ne trouvant plus rien de valeur, il grimpa vers ce qui semblait être une sortie, et s'en alla, avec l'intention d'aller toucher sa récompense.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, avec Luffy et Rayleigh_

Luffy revint à la réalité, en sentant le bâton plein de Haki de Rayleigh, s'écraser sur son crâne.

- _Itaïii _! grogna le jeune homme en se massant le haut du crâne.

- Tu es avec moi, ou tu comptes rêvasser encore longtemps ? demanda Rayleigh en posant son bâton contre son épaule, regardant son élève d'un air sévère.

Luffy fit la moue, puis afficha un air pensif. C'était quoi ces étrange caractère bleuté qui était apparu devant ses yeux, pendant quelques instants ? Pourquoi sa vue c'était-elle brouillée ? C'était quoi cet étrange chant qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il était seul avec le vieil homme, au milieu de nul part, sur une île remplie d'animaux sauvages.

Prenant un bâton qui traîné, sans s'occuper du regard surpris et curieux de son mentor, Luffy retraça les caractères dans la neige, devant lui. Une fois fait, il les observa, essayant de comprendre, ce qui fit vite surchauffé son cerveau d'idiot.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Je sais pas, avoua Luffy. Quand j'étais dans les nuages, c'était parce qu'il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre... ma vue c'est brouillée un instant, j'ai entendu une sorte de chant, puis ce truc est apparu, avec une légère couleur bleuté, devant mes yeux. Puis, ça a disparu.

Rayleigh se gratta la barbe, pensif.

- J'ai jamais rien vu de tel, de toute ma vie, annonça t-il, finalement. Je pense que le mieux soit que tu mémorises ça, et que tu en parles à Robin, quand tu la reverras. Allez, reprenons l'entraînement.

Luffy hocha la tête et recommença à sauter entre les cailloux que lui jetait Rayleigh, pour le faire travailler.

* * *

Ace ouvrit des grands yeux indignés.

- Pardon ? Quatre cent septims !? On avait convenu _cinq cent_ septims ! rugit-il à Lucan.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! lui dit la marchant.

- Sale fripouille... je me suis crevé le cul dans un tombeau, j'ai manqué d'y laisser ma peau pour votre foutu griffe d'or, et vous me remerciez en m'arnaquant !?

- Vous nous avez rendu un fière service à ma sœur et moi, je le conçois. Mais quatre cent est le prix que nous avions convenu !

Ace prit avec haine la bourse d'or et quitta la boutique en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il alla se mettre dans un coin de la rue, et attendit.

Il ne laisserait pas passer ça, il croyait quoi, on arnaquait pas impunément Portgas D. Ace !

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La nuit était tombante quand il était rentré du tertre, et environ une demi-heure après qu'il eut fait sa crise dans la boutique, la lune avait remplacé le soleil. Lucan et sa sœur sortirent de leur boutique pour aller à l'auberge, sans voir Ace.

Prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir pas les gardes, Ace alla forcer la serrure du magasin et entra.

Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, il alla au comptoir, prit la griffe, et passa derrière, prenant or et pierres précieuses au passage. Son méfait accompli, il s'en alla.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est presque fini. Il sera soit poster dans la journée, ou demain, alors, un peu de patience ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

**Donc, voici la suite, comme promit ! Pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre, j'essaye de rester toujours aussi prôche, bien que les récompenses vont différé parfois. Bref ^^ Bonne lecture et à trèèèès bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

Thatch avait passé le temps, en attendant l'arrivé d'Ace, en discutant avec les hommes chats, les Khajiits, qui avaient dressé leur camp à l'entrer de la ville. Apparemment, ils avaient une mauvaise réputation, faisant qu'on leur interdisait l'accès aux villes, les forçant à dresser des camps à l'extérieur des remparts, faisant d'eux des proies faciles pour les bandits et les bêtes sauvages.

La nuit était bien avancé quand Ace arriva enfin, s'éclairant avec son _Hotarubi_.

- Alors ? demanda Thatch à son ami.

- Ce k'ssou jiji m'a arnaqué de cent pièces ! grogna Ace.

- Et t'a pas laissé ça passer, je présume.

Ace eut un petit rire pour confirmer l'idée de son partenaire.

- Oh, et je t'ai trouvé une meilleur arme, lui dit Ace. Mauvais pour moi. Bobo, malgré ma nature flamboyante.

- Merci, fit Thatch en prenant l'arme que lui tendit son ami. Eh bien, Ri'saad, je pense que je vais vendre ma vieillerie, finalement.

Ri'saad, le khajiit à qui Thatch faisait la causette, eut un petit rire et fouilla dans la tente derrière lui pour en tiré de l'or.

- Ri'saad pense que c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec des gens agréables, lui dit l'homme chat de sa drôle voix.

Il prit la vieille épée de fer de Thatch et lui donna l'argent.

- N'hésitez pas à revenir, nous sommes à votre disposition, ici, ou sur les routes, assura t-il avec un sourire qui retroussa ses babines.

Thatch attrapa Ace par l'oreille, histoire de l'empêcher de faire une connerie, du genre, gratter entre les oreilles du khajiit.

- Bonne soirée, salua Thatch en entraînant Ace avec lui.

Ri'saad se contenta de rire.

- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as tiré l'oreille ?! gémit Ace quand Thatch lui relâcher, une fois dans les murs de la ville.

- Pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. C'est pas un gentil petit chat, ça, Ace, lui dit Thatch. Bref, sinon, tu as trouvé quoi, dans ce tertre ?

- Des armes qui peuvent blesser. Des momies qui veulent pas comprendre qu'elles sont censés _ne pas bouger_ de leur place et ne pas brandir des armes, et aussi des pierres précieuses. Oh, et j'ai ça !

Ace montra la griffe d'or qu'il avait revolé à Lucan, et la pierre noir qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre principale du tertre.

- Je lui ai reprit la griffe, ça lui apprendra à m'avoir arnaqué. Par contre, je sais pas ce que c'est, cette pierre, annonça Ace.

- Sans doute ce que cherche le sorcier de la cour. Et le livre de magie ? Tu y as jeté un œil, au final ?

- Yep ! Et j'arrive à faire des attaques électriques ! Je devrais me renseigner sur la magie, ça peu être utile ! Sinon, de ton côté ?

- Revendu une armure que m'a offert le Jarl en remerciement pour le message, et j'ai fait la causette un peu en ville. Deux petites bonnes femmes avaient besoins d'aide. L'une parce qu'un méchant barde ose dire qu'il arrivera à la conquérir, et l'autre, parce qu'elle cherchait une défense de mammouth, pour faire affaire avec Ri'saad, le Khajiit, de l'entrer. Il est le chef de l'une des caravanes qui parcourt le pays. Il m'a donné des sacs, d'ailleurs, ça pourrait être utile.

Il retira le sac qu'il avait justement à son épaule, fouilla dedans, et en sortit un autre qu'il donna à Ace, qui mit le fatras qui rester dans ses poches, dedans. Le nibantaï taïsho y rangea aussi le log pose, histoire de ne pas le perdre ou l'abîmer, pendant un combat. Il suivit Thatch jusqu'au palais du Jarl.

- Oh, et un truc bizarre qu'il m'est arrivé. Dans la chambre principale, j'ai trouvé un étrange mur. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre connaissance et que je faisais une hallucination, raconta Ace en le suivant dans les escaliers.

Thatch regarda son camarade, les sourcils froncés.

- Ça a commencé par une sorte de chœur, qui scandait quelque chose que j'ai pas réussi à comprendre, puis, la lumière a changé, et ma vu a commencé à se brouiller. Puis, j'ai vu des caractères, sur le mur, se mettre à brillaient, comme s'ils m'appelaient. Le simple fait que je les touche à ramener tout à la normal, mais les symboles sont rester brillant.

- Deux questions, Ace.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Quelqu'un t'a proposé du skooma ? Et pourquoi t'a pas partagé ?

- Skooma ?

- C'est une sorte de liquide, distillé à partir du sucrelune. Une sorte de drogue, si tu veux. La cocaïne du coin, quoi. Sauf que ça se bois.

- Oh. Non, rien vu de tel. Juste trouver le même genre de potion que m'a donné Hadvar. J'en ai pas consommé, néanmoins. On va où, comme ça ?

- Voir Farengar, le sorcier de la cour. Il cherchait un truc que tu as peut-être trouvé, au sujet des dragons. Tu pourras lui poser des questions sur la magie.

- Oooh...

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans le palais du Jarl, et Thatch conduisit Ace directement au sorcier.

- Farengar, appela Thatch.

Le sorcier cessa sa conversation au sujet d'un livre, avec une mystérieuse femme qui sembla familière aux deux pirates.

- Voici Ace. Ace, lui, c'est le mage de la cour. Montre lui la pierre que t'as trouvé, fit Thatch.

Ace fouilla dans son sac et montra la pierre.

Farengar prit la pierre, qu'Ace lui laissa sans soucis. Il l'examina de plus prêt, puis s'exclama :

- Ah ! La Pierre de Dragon du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentés ! Ils sembleraient que vous soyez bien mieux que les brutes que m'envoie en général le Jarl ! Mon... associée, ici, sera ravi de voir votre travail. Elle en a découvert la localisation par des moyens qu'elle a refusé de partager avec moi.

- Je vois. Au passage, Thatch m'a dit que vous pourriez me renseigner... je voudrais en apprendre plus sur la magie... je dois m'adresser où et à qui pour ça ? fit Ace que tout ça désintéresser totalement.

- Oh, vous faîtes vos classes, hein ? Eh bien, je pense être un bien piètre instructeur, je le crains. Néanmoins, vous pouvez vous adressez à l'Académie de Fortdhiver, plus au Nord.

Il montra un point sur la grand carte, placardé à un panneau, juste à côté de son bureau. Ace mémorisa la localisation en hochant la tête.

Farengar se tourna vers la mystérieuse femme et lui dit :

- Donc, vos informations étaient correct, après tout. Et nous devons remercie notre ami, ici présent, pour l'avoir récupéré pour nous.

Ace se garda bien de leur dit à l'origine qu'il l'avait prit par simple curiosité. La femme se tourna vers lui pour leur dire :

- Vous êtes allé au Tertres des Chutes Tourmentés, et vous vous avez eut ça ? Beau travail.

- Merci, je présume, marmonna Ace.

Il se tourna vers Thatch, l'air de dire 'mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?' mais son ami ne lui fut d'aucun aide. Pendant ce temps, la femme demander à Farengar de lui en faire parvenir une copie quand il aurait déchiffré la pierre, avant de se passionner pour un livre sur la table devant elle.

C'est là que Irileth débarqua en courant et cria :

- Farengar. Farengar ! Un dragon a été vu ! Et vous, vous devriez venir, vous aussi !

Elle adressa ça à Thatch et Ace.

- Un dragon ? Que faisait-il ? demanda immédiatement Farengar.

Irileth rejeta les questions et alla en courant vers un escalier, pas loin du trône. Thatch et Ace se consultèrent du regard et la suivirent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de pièce avec une table dresser avec la carte de territoire, recouvert de pleins de petits drapeaux rouge et bleu. L'est en bleu. L'ouest en rouge.

Le Jarl était là, parlant avec un soldat qui venait de la tour de guet ouest, épuisé et effrayé. Il racontait que quand il avait vu le dragon, il avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie.

Balgruf le Grand (Thatch souffla à Ace que c'était le nom du Jarl), ordonna à Irileth d'organiser des renforts et de filer à la tour de garde, avant de se tourner vers les deux pirates.

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, je crois, jeune homme ? fit le Jarl à Ace.

Ace secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je suis le Jarl de Blancherive, Balgruf le Grand, lui dit le blond.

- Ace. Portgas D. Ace. S'passe quoi ?

- Un dragon a été vu non loin d'ici. Tu as survécu aussi, à Helgen ?

- J...

Thatch lui marcha sur le pied, devinant qu'Ace allait dire un truc dans les lignes du 'j'avais la tête sous la hache du bourreau quand le dragon a atterrit devant moi.

- Oui, nous y étions ensemble, répondit Thatch à la place de son ami, ignorant le regard noir que le lui lança le gamin à ses côtés.

- Je vois. J'ai un dernier service à vous demandez. Et oui, ça vous rapportera, croyez-moi, leur dit le Jarl.

- On vous écoute, assura Thatch.

- Vous avez tout les deux survécus à Helgen, vous avez donc plus d'expérience avec les dragons, que quiconque ici. Je voudrais que vous alliez rejoindre Irileth et que vous l'aidiez à s'occuper de ce dragon.

- Du défit ?! J'aime ça ! ricana Ace.

- Ace ! Attends ! cria Thatch.

Trop tard, Ace avait déjà dévalé l'escalier, à la poursuite d'Irlieth, qui était presque au porte.

Thatch se frappa le visage d'exaspération.

- Il manque vraiment de sens commun, soupira t-il.

- Je vois ça, en effet, commenta Balgruf.

Thatch eut un rire narquois et partit à la poursuite de son nakama.

* * *

Ace siffla en arrivant sur les lieux, avec Irileth, la garde, et Thatch. Le dragon n'était pas en paix, ça, on pouvait en être certain.

Le ciel était couvert de fumée noire, et par endroit, l'herbe brûler encore. Des cadavres de soldats jonchés le sol, ça et là.

- Attention, le revoilà ! cria un garde.

En effet, un immense dragon passa au dessus d'eux.

- À couvert ! hurla Irileth.

Beaucoup le firent, sauf Ace qui se reçu une douche de flamme.

- K'ssou ! Elles font mal, oui, ces flamme ! grogna Ace en se mettant enfin à couvert.

Ses quelques brûlures disparurent avec son logia.

- Toi, qui te fait brûler ? Manque plus que Marco ponde un œuf... commenta Thatch.

Ace et Irileth ressortirent de leur cachette, avec quelques archers. Puisque le feu d'Ace ne servait à rien contre un feu plus fort, que possédait sans nul doute le dragon, il ne lui restait que la magie dans laquelle il débutait.

- Vous êtes brave. _Balaan hokoron_. Votre défaite me couvre de gloire ! se moqua le dragon.

Ace chargea ses deux mains d'électricités, attendant le bon moment pour lancer.

- _Brit grah !_ J'avais oublié à quel point les mortels sont amusants ! continua le reptile.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ta langue, sale reptile ! rugit Ace en lançant son sort.

De longs éclaires électriques jaillir de ses doigts et touchèrent le dragon qui eut un rugissement, en partit à cause de ça, et en partit à cause des flèches. La créature cracha à nouveau du feu avec son étrange incantation, mais cette fois, Ace l'évita de justesse.

Le dragon fini par se poser. Là, tout le monde se jeta sur lui, larme lever. Ramassant une épée d'un garde tombé au combat, Ace se jeta sur la créature, esquiva de son mieux les mâchoires claquantes prêt de sa tête, et se hissa sur la tête du dragon. Il manqua de perdre plusieurs fois l'équilibre, mais il réussi à planter son épée dans les deux yeux du monstre écailleux, puis à percer la carapace d'écaille pour l'achever, avant de redescendre.

Dans le bruit du combat, il parvint tout juste à entendre le dragon rugir :

- _Dovahkiin _! Non !

_Boum _!

La terre trembla quand l'énorme carcasse du dragon vert s'effondra sur le sol.

- C'est pas celui qui a attaqué Helgen, remarqua Thatch, légèrement essoufflé. Y'a plus d'un dragon en liberté dans le ciel du coin.

- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, grogna Irileth en rengainant son arme.

Ace jeta l'épée et essuya son front, essayant de reprendre son souffle, avant de s'approcher de l'animal mort pour l'examiner de plus prêt. Il remarqua qu'il contenait des pièces d'or, un rubis, et que certaines écailles pouvaient se détacher. Il trouva aussi des os de taille assez réduite. Ça devait être assez rare pour se vendre un bon prix, aussi, il les rangea dans son sac.

C'est là que le dragon s'embrasa.

- Attention ! Reculez ! fit Ace.

Il en fit de même.

Il ne connaissait pas cette environnement, il ne savait donc pas où était la frontière de ce contre quoi le protégeait son logia. D'où son mouvement de recul.

Les flammes se rassemblèrent, laissant derrière elles juste le squelette de la glorieuse dépouille du dragon. Le feu devint énergie, et l'énergie se dirigea vers Ace, et passa au travers lui, sans lui faire de mal, juste lui apportant une sorte de chaleur intérieur et beaucoup de surprise.

Puis, le phénomène se dissipa, laissant juste un peu de la lueur, entrain de crépiter autour du jeune pirate, lueur qui se dissipa tout aussi vite.

- Euh... j'ai fait une bêtise ? demanda Ace en se curant le nez avec son petit doigt.

* * *

_Du côté de Luffy et Rayleigh._

Rayleigh avait les sourcils levé face à ce qui venait de se passait. Luffy, lui, était dans un état second, les bras serrer conter lui comme s'il serrait quelque chose contre lui.

- Luffy ? Ça va ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Ace... souffla Luffy. Il... il est vivant... je l'sens... là... dans mes tripes...

- Luffy, écoute...

Rayleigh fut coupé par le jeune homme qui venait de s'en aller en courant. Luffy percuta un énorme éléphant, parce qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait, et manqua de se faire aplatir comme une crêpe, quand Mugiwara cria :

_- Fus !_

Une vague d'énergie frappa l'éléphant et le renversa.

Luffy n'avait fait _que_ crier.

Il n'avait même pas utiliser le Haki du Roi qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore.

Rayleigh porta une main à son front.

Ce gamin était un mystère encore plus complet que ne l'avait été Roger.

* * *

- Gnééé ? Enfant de dragon ? C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Ace après avoir entendu les commentaires des soldats.

- D'après la légende, les Enfants de Dragons sont des personnes naît avec une âme et le sang d'un dragon, qui à l'époque où ceux-ci ravageaient Bordeciel, les Enfant de Dragons les tuaient et leur volaient leur pouvoir ! expliqua un garde.

Thatch posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Ace.

- Fais-toi à cette idée... tu es naît pour tuer les dragons, Ace ! ricana Thatch.

- Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Essayez de crier. Seuls les Enfants de Dragons peuvent crier comme les dragons, sans entraînement, dit un autre.

- Crier ? Mais tout le monde peu le faire, ça ! s'exclama Ace. Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle !

- Non, crier dans une autre langue. Dans la langue des dragons, précisa le garde.

- J'là connais pas moi, cette langue... grogna Ace en se frottant le crâne.

Il se tourna vers Thatch, histoire d'avoir de l'aide, mais celui-ci ne lui fut d'aucun secour, surtout avec son air d'idiot fini qu'il abordait à cet instant.

Ace avait envie de le pousser, par simple vengeance, histoire de lui retirer son petit sourire des lèvres.

- _Fus !_ cria Ace.

Un bruit sourd et Thatch fit un beau vol plané... qui le fit atterrir un peu plus loin, les fesses pardessus la tête, dans une position assez cocasse qui fit rire Ace.

- C'est ça ! C'est l'ancien pouvoir des héros nordiques ! s'exclama un garde.

Il eut une énorme conciliabule entre les hommes, qu'Ace mit à profit pour aider Thatch à se relever.

- Comment t'as fait ça, sérieux ? demanda Thatch.

- Pas la moindre idée. J'ai eut envie de te pousser et le mot est venu tout seul, répondit Ace. On devrait retourner voir ce gars, là, Balgruf.

- Bonne idée.

Et ils partirent devant, laissant les soldats et Irileth derrière eux.

* * *

En arrivant au niveau des écuries, le sol trembla, alors que des voix venus du ciel criaient :

- _Dovahkiin !_

Tout le monde leva la tête au ciel, surpris.

- C'était quoi ce truc ? demanda Thatch.

- Pas la moindre idée. Allez, viens, Thatch ! fit Ace.

Ils passèrent les portes de la ville, et remarquèrent immédiatement deux hommes à la peau sombres, vêtus à l'identique, portant des sabres à lame courbe. Deux hommes qui se firent reconduire à la porte par un garde.

- Y'a un soucis ? demanda Thatch aux deux hommes.

- Nous cherchons une femme qui n'est pas d'ici. Une rougegarde, comme nous. Elle n'utilise apparemment pas son vrai nom. Nous paierons toutes informations disant où elle se cache. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenu ici, à Blancherive. Si vous avez des informations, vous nous trouverez à Rorikbourg.

- Et elle a fait quoi, si c'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Ace.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, vous êtes libre de poursuivre votre route, lui rétorqua l'autre homme.

- Bon, très bien... fit Ace en levant les bras, l'air de dire qu'il avait rien dit.

Et les deux hommes sortirent de la ville.

- T'en pense quoi, Thatch ? demanda Ace.

- Une demoiselle en détresse à besoin de moi, fit le cuistot en bombant le torse.

- Ça te perdra, un jour, tu le sais, mec ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec Marco, que tu peux commenter mon attirance très particulière, pour la gente féminine, s'offusqua Thatch.

- Thatch ?

- Ouiiii ?

- Va te faire voir. Je suis assez grand pour décider tout seul de ce que je fais de mon cul, merci bien.

Et Ace reprit la route, laissant son ami sur place, qui dû le rattraper en courant.

- Oooh, je t'ai vexé ? demanda Thatch.

Ace ne lui répondit pas. Thatch drapa un bras autour des épaules de son jeune ami et lui enfonça a répétition son doigt dans les joues, déformant les lèvres d'Ace en une moue plus que a-do-ra-ble.

- Sérieux, on peu pas en vouloir à Marco d'avoir craquer pour toi, quand tu fais cette tête. T'es sûre d'être un homme ? ricana Thatch.

Le poing d'Ace ne manqua pas son nez, et l'envoya patauger dans la petite étendu d'eau qui bordée l'escalier menant au palais du Jarl.

- Ace ! Espèce d'ingrat ! grogna Thatch en nageant jusqu'au l'escalier, pour sortir de l'eau.

Ace fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, et passa les portes du palais. Thatch courut pour le rejoindre mais le garde l'en empêcha.

- Halte là ! C'est pas une tenue pour se présenter devant le Jarl ! lui dit le soldat.

- K'ssou gakki, jura Thatch dans sa barbe.

Il alla se résoudre à attendre sur un banc bordant le gros arbre mort, en boudant, tremper jusqu'au os.

- J'vais m'chopper un rhume par sa faute, songea Thatch.

Et comme pour confirmer ça, il éternua.

* * *

Ace se présenta devant le Jarl.

- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Le dragon était-il là ? demanda immédiatement le Jarl.

- Yep ! Il était là. Un jolie dragon vert. Pas aussi gros que celui qui a attaqué Helgen. D'autant plus que celui de Helgen était noir et avec des écailles plus... pointues, je dirais. Donc, vous avez plusieurs dragons dans la nature, réjouissant, non ? ricana Ace.

- J'admire votre sens de la dérision, commenta le Jarl avec exaspération.

- Vous savez, j'ai que ça pour m'empêcher de déprimer, au vu du simple fait que pour certain, mon existence même n'aurait jamais dû être. Bref, à combien se chiffre la récompense ?

- J'avais songé à faire de votre ami et vous les Thanes de Blancherives, pour être franc. C'est un titre important.

- Nop. Pas intéressant. Nous, ce qu'on aime, c'est l'argent... l'or sonnant et trébuchant. Alors ?

- Mille pièces d'or pour chacun. Où est votre ami, au passage ?

- Oh, Thatch ? Il a prit un bain à force de dire des conneries. Il attend dehors.

Le conseiller du Jarl leva un sourcil, alors que Balgruf essayait de son mieux de rester sérieux.

- Il c'est passé quelque chose ? Je veux dire, après que vous ayez tué le dragon ? demanda un autre homme. Mon frère, ce n'est pas le moment de rire, je vous rappel que les Grises Barbes se sont manifestés.

Il avait adressé son dernier commentaire au Jarl qui redevint sérieux.

- Navré. Donc oui, est-ce que quelque chose de... spéciale, c'est produit ? reprit le Jarl.

- Sérieux ? Tout ce qui c'est produit m'a parut bizarre. Le dragon qui prend feu et se retrouve réduit à l'état de squelette, le fait qu'il est la langue largement plus pendu que Thatch... quant à vos hommes, ils se sont mit à m'appeler 'Enfant de Dragon'. Le seul gars que je connais, qui a quelqu'un qui s'appelle Dragon, pour père, c'est mon petit frère adoptif, pas moi !

- Vous ne savez rien de la légende de l'Enfant de Dragon ? demanda le frère du Jarl.

- Vos hommes disent que c'est un chasseur de Dragon. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Ce sont des balivernes nordiques... cette personne est peut-être exceptionnel, mais je ne vois rien qui face de lui un... Enfant de Dragon. Et puis, regardez-le. Il sort tout juste de l'adolescence ! s'offusqua le conseiller du Jarl.

- J'avais dix ans, que je cassais _déjà_ des grandes gueules, dans les bars. Alors, vos commentaires, gardez les, merci, grogna Ace. Et les légendes, croyez-moi, seul ce qui n'y croient pas ne sont pas digne de prétendre atteindre le sommet. Et surtout, être un D., chez moi, c'est accordé tout le crédit imaginable aux légendes.

- Bien parler, jeune homme, commenta le frère du Jarl en lui souriant.

- Puis-je en savoir plus sur cette légende de l'Enfant de Dragon, si c'est possible ? Après avoir touché ma récompense et celle de mon pote, bien sûre.

- Proventus, allez donc chercher l'argent, dit le Jarl à son conseiller.

- Tout de suite, majesté, répondit le conseiller en s'en allant.

Ace le regarda s'éloigner, puis rapporta son attention sur le Jarl. Il avait une idée général d'où était les coffres, maintenant, ça pourrait toujours être utile.

- La légende raconte qu'il existerait des être, naît avec un corps de mortel, mais aussi avec une âme et du sang de dragon. Ils seraient capable d'absorbé l'âme d'un dragon mort et d'utiliser l'Art de la Voix sans entraînement préalable. Les Grises Barbes peuvent vous en dirent plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont célèbres pour chasser les dragons, et que Tiber Septim lui-même était l'un d'eux, raconta Balgruf

Ace ignorait qui était ce Tiber Septim, mais vu qu'il était apparemment important pour le nordique face à lui, il se garda bien de demander.

- Qui sont ces Grises Barbes ? demanda Ace.

- Vous avez entendu l'étrange appel, en arrivant ? demanda le frère du Jarl.

- Le drôle de cri ? Ouais, j'étais au niveau des écuries quand il a raisonné.

- Ce sont les Grises Barbes qui appelaient l'Enfant de Dragon à se rendre au Haut Hrotgar, afin de recevoir leur savoir.

- Ooooh...

- Ce sont de sages, reclues au sommet d'une montagne, dans un monastère, expliqua Balgruf.

- Donc, si j'ai des questions dont la réponse ne va pas de soit, ils peuvent y répondre ? demanda Ace.

- Oui. Ou alors à l'Académie de Fortdhiver, ils peuvent avoir des réponses, mais j'ai peu confiance en les mages. C'est un fait commun à tout le monde. Suffit de voir la ville, pour ça.

- Merci de votre éclairage.

Proventus revint avec deux bourses d'or. Ace prit le soin de les compter, avant d'empocher sa part.

- Merci pour l'argent. Je vais y aller à présent. Bonne soirée.

Ace glissa l'or dans son sac et s'en alla.

* * *

Thatch releva la tête quand Ace arriva devant lui, brandissant une bourse d'or.

- Ta part, mec. Je pense savoir où sont les coffres, aussi, annonça Ace.

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai fait un tour dans leur cimetière, aussi ? Leur prêtre... d'Arkay je crois, avait perdu son amulette, et y'avait des squelettes qui s'étaient réveillé, l'empêchant de la chercher. J'ai trouvé ça en lui cherchant son amulette, marmonna Thatch.

Il tira une étrange gemme rose de son sac.

- Wouhawe, t'a pas perdu ton temps aujourd'hui, comment Ace en prenant l'objet.

- Yep. Ça vaut peut-être quelque chose, non.

- Mais à mon avis, c'est pas un marchant classique qui acceptera d'acheter ça... il nous faut un receleur.

Thatch rangea la pierre avec sa part de la récompense, avant de se lever.

- Eh bien, monsieur je suis un Enfant-de-Dragon ? On t'a confié la mission de tuer des dragons ? demanda Thatch avec humour.

- Nop. Mais je sais à qui on peu s'adresser pour avoir des réponses sur comment rentrer chez nous. Le Haut Hrotgar, et Fortdhiver, lui répondit Ace. Trouvons une auberge pour la nuit. Ensuite, j'irais faire un petit tour dans le quartier du Jarl, voir si je trouve quoique ce soit de valeur.

- Toi, t'as les yeux plus gros que le ventre !

- Forcément, je suis un D. ! shishishi !

- Amènes-toi. La Jument Pavoisée est une auberge assez vivante et sympathique.

Thatch fit signa à Ace de le suivre.

- Il nous faudra d'autres vêtements, aussi, on passe pas très inaperçu, commenta Thatch en guidant Ace.

- Surtout toi avec ta pompadour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma coiffure ?

- Je pense qu'une queue de cheval serait préférable à cette énormité qui te orne le crâne, tant qu'on est pas rentré au bercail.

- Tu as décidé d'être désagréable, ce soir ?

- C'est ta faute pour m'avoir attaquer, en prenant Marco comme angle de tir.

Thatch roula les yeux dans ses orbites, et ouvrit la porte de l'auberge qui donnait sur la place du marché.

- Entrez ! Installez-vous au comptoir, ou alors prêt du feu, et je vous enverrais quelqu'un ! fit la tenante.

Thatch se laissa distraire par une belle femme à la peau sombre, qui faisait aussi le service. Une rougegarde, tiens... Ace soupira et alla s'asseoir au comptoir.

- Une chambre pour la nuit, et tout ce que vous pouvez préparer en nourriture, s'il vous plaît. Et si cet idiot se décide à cesser de faire l'imbécile, trouvez lui une autre chambre, marmonna Ace en s'installant le menton dans le creux d'une main, le coude sur la table.

- Pas de soucis, jeune homme ! Mikael, tu peux nous chanter quelque chose de plus gaie, s'il te plaît ?

Un blond, apparemment barde, s'exécuta, pendant que la femme servait à manger à Ace. Thatch suivit la rougegarde à l'étage, de son côté.

- _Il était un héros nommé Ragnar le Rouge,_

_Qui vint à Blancherive et entra dans un bouge !_

_Le faquin pérorait, la rapière à la main,_

_Se vantant de victoire et d'énormes butiiins !_

_Il y serait encore, si entrait par hasard,_

_Mathilda la Guerrière n'avait dit à Ragnar :_

_« Tu parles trop menteur, et tu bois dans nos verres !_

_Je crois bien qu'il est temps que l'on te fasse taire ! »_

_Mathilda la Guerrière a sortit son épée,_

_et le fracas des armes à enfin put parler !_

_Ce vantard de Ragnar vous ne l'entendrez pluuuus..._

_Sa tête de Rouquin a roulé dans la rue !_

Ace manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre de vin, sous le rire.

Il allait la retenir celle là, pour la chanter à Shanks ! Oooh, Oyaji et Marco allaient se marrer devant ça, et Shanks... oh, ça, ça serait un régale ! Il se roulerait sur le pont de son navire de rire !

Ace sortit cinq septims de sa bourse et les lança au barde.

- Merci bien ! fit le blondinet en empochant l'argent.

Ce fut donc tout sourire qu'Ace replongea dans son assiette, se demandant vaguement si Thatch s'amusait bien à l'étage.

* * *

**Prochain** **épisode : l'aventure de Thatch avec la Rougegarde et les excursions d'Ace au palais, pour un peu d'argent de poche, avant leur départ pour le monastère du Haut Hrotgar !**

**R&R ! Merci bien !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !**

**Cette histoire semble m'inspiré bien plus que mes cours, faut croire, donc voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Pour la quête qui correspond à la petite aventure de Tatch, je n'ai fait que l'une des solutions possibles, il y en a d'autre !**

**Enfin, bonne lecture ! Et ouais, Rayleigh ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il se passe, et ça ne va faire qu'empirer !**

* * *

Tatch n'en menait pas large, non du tout. Tout au contraire.

- Calmez-vous et rangez cette arme, vous avez plus de chance de vous faire mal, que de me couper un doigt, comme vous dîtes, fit Tatch à la Rougegarde.

- Vous êtes avec eux ! N'est-ce pas ! Vous êtes avec les Alik'r ! N'approchez pas... ou... rugit Saadia.

- Ou vous allez me couper un doigt, oui, je l'ai bien comprit... soupira Tatch. Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît... Je ne suis avec personne pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que vous veulent ces gens là ?

Saadia rangea sa dague et s'assit sur une chaise pour dire, avec une profonde déprime et inquiétude :

- J'appartenais à une des puissantes maisons nobles de Lenclume. Quand nous sommes tombé aux mains du Domaine Aldmeri, je fus la seule à avoir le courage de parler contre le Thalmor. J'ai été chassé de chez moi, et je suis venue ici, en Bordeciel, me réfugier. Et maintenant, ils m'ont retrouvé et veulent me livrer aux Thalmors ! Je vous en prie, il faut m'aider !

- Aucun soucis, je vais vous aider, assura Tatch. Vous avez une idée de comment faire ?

- Un de leur homme a été emprisonné, ici. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez trouver un moyen de lui faire dire où se cache son chef... je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissante !

- Pas de soucis. Restez sagement ici, je me charge de tout.

Et Tatch quitta la chambre de la femme.

Il retrouva Ace en train d'engloutir son repas sous le rire de la tenante, au comptoir.

- Eh ben, c'était du rapide, t'as perdu en endurance, mec ? se moqua Ace en faisant une pause pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle a besoin d'aide. Je t'en parlerais plus tard, soupira Tatch en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Nop. Ça m'intéresse pas, commenta Ace. Si tu te fais embobiner par les jolies minois, c'est ton soucis, pas le mien. Ce soir, je fais ce que j'avais prévu de faire, toi, tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Ace ! s'offusqua Tatch.

Ace acheva son repas.

- C'est lui qui paye l'addition. Je vais faire un tour ! sourit le jeune homme en montrant son ami du doigt.

- Quel sale gamin ! rugit Tatch.

Ace eut un petit rire et sortit dehors.

* * *

Cela n'avait pas été dure de trouver des vêtements normaux. Enfin, presque normaux, parce qu'Ace avait craqué sur une sorte de tenu de mage, apparemment. Il trouvait ça classe, pas trop contraignant. Bon, maintenant qu'il avait enfilé sa nouvelle tenue, il pouvait plus montré à tout va ses beaux tatouages, mais au moins, il se détacherait moins de la foule. Et puis, l'emblème de Shirohige n'avait pas la moindre signification pour les gens d'ici. Il savait que la marque était là, c'était l'essentiel, pour lui.

Il fourra le reste des vêtements volés dans son sac, et tout aussi discrètement qu'il était entré dans le palais, il continua son exploration. Il pénétra dans les quartier du Jarl, piqua quelques bijoux qui traînaient, de l'or, des lingots d'argents, enfin tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur. En passant par la chambre à coucher du Jarl, Ace remarqua sur la table de chevet une pierre semblable à celle qu'avait trouver Tatch.

« Ces trucs font peut-être partit d'un plus grand ensemble... » songea Ace.

Veillant à ne pas réveiller le Jarl, il fit acquisition de la pierre, puis s'en alla.

Il partit tout aussi discrètement qu'il était enté, et pressa le pas jusqu'à l'auberge. Il entra dans la chambre que lui avait donné la tenante et s'allongea sur le lit, sa dague à porté de main, près à se défendre. Ainsi, il s'endormit, d'un œil, comme toujours.

* * *

Faire parler le guerrier Alik'r emprisonné avait été un jeu d'enfant. Lui faire miroité quelque chose de pire que la colère de son chef, un dénommé Kematu, c'était le secret pour économiser quelques pièces d'or, et des mots de têtes.

Et se forgé une sacrée réputation.

Ainsi, en suivant les indications qu'on lui avait donné, Tatch se retrouva devant une cave appeler la 'Tanière de l'Escroc'. Un nom pour le moins charmant, si on lui demandait son avis !

Les premiers bandits qu'il rencontra, dans la pièce, parlaient de la présence des Alik'r au fond de la caverne. Ce fut ce qui permit à Tatch de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas tromper de chemin.

- Je sais pas si j'aime ces guerriers Alik'r qui se cachent, là bas, disait un bandit, sans se douter de la présence de Tatch. Ils ne me disent rien qui vaille.

- Gardez ça pour vous, on nous paie pas pour parler, rétorqua un autre bandit. Ils partiront dès qu'ils auront trouvé la personne qu'ils cherchent. Et nous n'en aurons que plus d'argent.

Et le silence revint, troublé par un bandit qui poussa la chansonnette :

- Il était une femme, belle comme un soleil... printanière comme Stros M'Kai...

« Par Davy Jones, c'est un massacre pour les oreilles » songea Tatch en sortant de sa cachette.

Deux trois mouvements, et ce fut deux bandits à terre, qu'il fouilla minutieusement, récupérant les objets de valeurs. En haut d'une corniche, Tatch trouva un coffre, avec un peu d'or et des parchemins. Il prit l'or, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire des parchemins.

Il continua, se glissant dans un boyau, bousculant un arc et des flèches au passage. Là, il surplombait quelques bandits, et ce fut le carnage.

En voyant le rat qu'ils étaient entrain de faire rôtir, Tatch ne fut que plus heureux de son carnage. Non mais, oh ! C'était une insulte à la cuisine d'avoir fait rôtir ça !

Tatch se glissa dans un autre boyau, pour continuer la route, donnant un coup de pied dans un corps qui était sur sa route.

Il déboucha sur une autre salle de la caverne, où on avait carrément installé une table. Tirant deux dagues de ses manches, Tatch marcha à pas de loup vers les deux bandits qui lui tournaient le dos, mangeant tranquillement, sans se douter de la mort, vêtu de blanc, qui venait vers eux. Leur gorge furent trancher sans la moindre difficulté. Les dagues revinrent dans les manches et Tatch ressortit son épée pour géré avec le reste de la pièce.

Un mage tenta d'avoir Tatch, mais il esquiva rapidement, tua un autre bandit, et réussi à parvenir sur la corniche où était réfugié le magicien, pour en finir avec lui. Bon sang, si Ace parvenait à apprendre des techniques comme ça, ça serait dangereux pour leurs ennemis... et la Marine en serait désarçonné ! Ça n'intéressait pas Tatch plus que ça, la magie... il préférait les bonnes vieilles lames.

En passant dans un nouveau tunnel, Tatch fit face à la scène cocasse d'un squelette, à moitié enfoncé dans une botte de paille, tendant la main vers une bouteille bière, posait sur un cageot en bois.

- Tiens, l'ami, prend donc ta boisson dans l'autre monde, fit Tatch en versant le breuvage dans la bouche du squelette, avant de lui mettre la bouteille vide dans la main.

Il continua sa route, tua deux autres bandits, s'arrêta un instant pour observer des poissons pendu à un poteau, qui d'après leur odeur, n'avait pas été péché le matin même. Tatch s'en écarta très vite, essayant de ne pas vomir Eurk ! Pitié pour son nez !

Il trouva un coffre, avec de l'or, encore une fois, qui passa directement dans son sac. Il retraversa la corniche où gisait encore le corps du magicien, et continua sa route.

Il s'engagea dans un nouveau tunnel qui le conduisit à un lac souterrain. Il traversa un rideau d'eau d'une petite cascade, ce qui, bien entendu, défit sa pompadour.

Il _haïssait _ne pas avoir sa pompadour !

- Arrêtez ! Votre venu ici n'est un secret pour personne et vous avez prouvé votre valeur au combat. Parlons un peu, voulez-vous, inutile de nous battre, lui dit quelqu'un.

Tatch le regarda sans rien dire. Du coin de l'œil, il dénombra environ six gardes.

- Nous pouvons tout les deux tirés avantages de cette conversation. Mes hommes ne vous attaqueront pas si vous baissez votre arme, annonça le chef.

- Vous avez conscience que je suis ici pour vous tuer ? demanda Tatch avec une froideur qui contrastait avec son caractère si enjoué.

- Bien sûre... et la personne qui vous envoie, cette... comment se fait-elle appeler, en ce moment ? Shazra ? Saadia ? C'est ça ? A t-elle fait appel à votre sens de l'honneur ? Votre avarice, ou peut-être pire encore ? Peu importe. Elle a dû vous convaincre qu'elle était la victime de cette affaire, mais savez-vous au moins pourquoi nous la recherchons ?

Tatch avait fait son chemin hors de l'eau, jusqu'à Kematu, pendant qu'il parlait. Les camarades de l'homme le regardèrent méfiant.

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous la recherchez, et je m'en fous. Je suis peut-être un peu trop galant sur les bords, quand je m'y mets, mais je reste un pirate. La justice, elle peu embrasser mon cul ! grogna Tatch.

Et il enfonça l'épée dans la poitrine de Kematu.

Les autres Alik'r réagirent immédiatement, criant à mort, mais ils n'étaient pas de poids contre un Taisho des Shirohige Kaizoku. Un contre six, et tout ce qu'ils réussirent à lui faire, ce fut une coupure à la joue. Tatch fouilla les corps, prit la tête de Kematu, et retourna à Blancherive.

* * *

_Ace marchait dans un long couloir._

_Cela faisait des heures, des jours peut-êtres ! Ou alors, était-ce juste quelques minutes ?_

_Il ne se voyait pas avancé, tout se ressemblaient, tout les murs étaient identiques. Il avait essayé de courir, dans ce couloir toujours en ligne droite, mais il s'était fatigué pour rien._

_Il se demandait même pourquoi il continuait à avancer, mais ses pieds allés tout seul, le long de ce couloir étroit et lumineux._

_Une silhouette apparut bientôt devant Ace, très loin. La silhouette se précisa peu à peu, devenant reconnaissable._

_Ace se figea en la reconnaissant, puis un sourire lui vint aux lèvres._

_- LUFFY ! cria t-il en se mettant à courir en direction de la silhouette._

_- ACE ! hurla Luffy en réponse en se mettant à courir._

_À mi-chemin, Luffy se prit un obstacle invisible. Ace vint le rejoindre et découvrit une sorte d'écran de verre, qui le séparé de son petit-frère de quelques centimètres._

_Quoi ?! Non mais ils avaient fumé ! Le séparé de son frère avec ça, c'était la pire torture qui soit !_

_- Pousses-toi, Lu' ! demanda Ace._

_Luffy s'écarta et laissa son frère s'acharner contre la vitre, de tout son poids, de toute ses forces. Les pouvoirs d'Ace ne firent pas non plus bougé celle-ci. Luffy essaya lui aussi, mais rien n'y fit. Il revint vers la vitre, appliqua ses mains dessus, regardant son frère avec de grand yeux larmoyants._

_- Je t'interdis de pleurer ! J'aime pas ça ! Et tu le sais ! On trouvera une solution ! lui dit Ace._

_- Tu es... vraiment vivant, Ace ? souffla Luffy._

_- Je peux pas mourir et te laisser derrière, l'esprit tranquille, Lu' !_

_- Mais... tu ... Akainu... il... Ace !_

_Luffy appuya son front contre la vitre, essayant de refouler ses larmes. Ace appliqua ses mains au niveau de celles de son frère, et augmenta sa chaleur, essayant de permettre à son frère de la sentir au travers la vitre. C'était la chose la plus atroce qui soit. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, subir une séparation physique de ce genre était d'un sadisme pur ! Il en aurait hurlé de rage, si réconforté son petit frère n'était pas son idée du moment._

_- Lu'... regarde moi... souffla Ace._

_Luffy leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers son frère._

_- Tu sens la chaleur ? demanda Ace._

_Le petit-frère hocha la tête._

_- Alors tu vois. Je suis vivant. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, Lu'. Considère juste que je suis partit m'entraîner très loin, et qu'on se reverra, quand, je le sais pas, mais on se reverra, je te le promet. Ai-je déjà rompu une promesse que je t'ai faîte ?_

_- Tu es mort._

_- Non, je suis vivant, Ahou !_

_Luffy secoua la tête._

_- Je dois être encore en train de rêver pendant un entraînement. Rayleigh va me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre avec un coup de bâton sur le crâne._

_Ace leva un sourcil, surpris._

_- Rayleigh... Comme Silver Rayleigh ? Le second de Roger ? Il t'entraîne ? s'étonna Ace._

_Luffy hocha la tête et Ace siffla._

_- J'ai tout intérêt à ne pas chaumer, si je veux rester plus fort que toi, afin de te protéger, Lu', ricana Ace. Na, tu veux une preuve que ce n'est pas une rêve, et que je suis bien vivant. Une preuve que je ne suis pas le fruit de ton imagination ?_

_Luffy hocha vivement la tête._

_- Est-ce que Silver t'a dit qu'on s'était rencontré à plusieurs reprises ? demanda Ace._

_- Non, il se concentre sur l'entraînement pour le Haki, afin que je ne pense pas à Impel Down et Marine Ford... murmura Luffy._

_- Tu lui diras pour moi, quand tu le verras, que quand je rentrerai, je lui mettrais une nouvelle raclée aux échecs _**(A/N allusion à ma Fanfic Chekmate j'ai pas put m'en empêcher ^^').**

_- Robin aime bien jouer aux échecs, mais j'ai jamais rien comprit à ce jeu... tu sais y jouer ?_

_- Yep, et drôlement bien en plus ! Hehe ! Un des nombreux talents caché de ton nii-chan, Lu' !_

_- Tu me promets qu'on se reverra ?_

_- Sur la tombe de Sabo, je ferais tout pour. Toi, tu te concentres sur ton entraînement, le Shin Sekkai ne fait aucun cadeau, je le sais par expérience. Nous sommes d'accord ?_

_- Hai !_

_- Na, Lu'... tu as des nouvelles de mon équipage ? Marco, Shirohige, Jozu, peut-être... voir Vista..._

_Le regard de Luffy s'assombrit._

_- Ace... Jimbe, il m'a dit que..._

_- Qui est mort ? demanda Ace, le coupant._

_C'était facile à deviné que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle qu'allait annoncer Luffy._

_Le regard d'Ace se durcit. Il serra les poings, priant pour que se ne soit pas Marco. Pas lui. Surtout pas lui._

_- Shirohige ossan... je suis désolé, Ace. C'est ce Teach qui l'a tué._

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était en sueur, la respiration saccadé, dans la chambre de l'auberge de Blancherive.

Il se passa une main sur le front, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Est-ce un rêve ? Un cauchemar ?

Il sentait pourtant encore le contact de la vitre contre ses doigts. Merde, que c'était-il passé ?!

* * *

Luffy se réveilla en sursaut. Rayleigh était penché sur lui, inquiet.

- Tout va bien ? Tu as perdu connaissance pendant l'entraînement, lui dit le vieux pirate en aidant Luffy à se relever.

Il remarqua alors que le jeune homme avait les mains brûlantes, malgré la neige et le froid.

- Tu te sens mal ? demanda Rayleigh.

Luffy secoua la tête à la négative.

- J'ai... j'ai fait un rêve... je crois... Ace était là... si proche, et si loin... il me parlait, me disait qu'il était vivant. Mais y'avait une vitre entre nous et on a pas réussi à la casser... souffla Luffy.

Rayleigh garda le silence, et Luffy le regarda.

- Il m'a dit que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrer, c'est vrai ? demanda Luffy avec espoir.

Rayleigh fronça les sourcils. Comment Luffy pouvait-il le savoir ? Son frère le lui avait-il dit, de son vivant ?

- C'est vrai, oui. Nous avons eut l'occasion de nous rencontré, à deux trois occasions, pendant des missions nécessitant sa présence sur Shabaody, déclara Rayleigh.

- Il m'a dit, dans mon rêve, de vous dire que quand il rentrerait, il vous mettrait une nouvelle raclée aux échecs... je savais même pas qu'il savait y jouer... souffla Luffy.

Rayleigh lâcha Luffy, et s'éloigna un instant.

- Sérieusement, qui est l'imbécile qui a créé le D... déjà que je comprenais pas toujours les situations et les choix causaient par Roger, et voilà que le fils même de mon meilleur ami, vient de prouver que même un poing de magma dans la poitrine, ne peu pas avoir raison du D... mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, merde ? soupira Rayleigh.

Et il éclata de rire.

Il croyait avoir perdu le peu de raison dont il était doté, en rejoignant Roger dans sa folle idée de devenir pirate... il devait lui en avoir un bout, ou alors en avoir regagné avec l'âge, parce que là, c'était certain, il avait trouvé la situation la plus _dingue_ qui soit, sur la mer la plus déjanté qui soit, si on mettait le Shin Sekai à part.

Il aurait donné cher pour une aspirine ou une bonne rasade d'alcool, là, parce que son cerveau allait finir par démissionner. Ça faisait tout juste deux mois qu'il entraînait Luffy, et des trucs bizarres lui tombaient sur le nez, les uns derrières les autres !

* * *

- Tu fais une tête d'enterrement, mec, commenta Tatch en montant sur l'un des chevaux qu'ils avaient volés, Ace et lui, avant le lever du proprio.

Ace talonna sa monture pour qu'elle s'engage sur la route dans un petit trot.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, cette nuit... à la fois si irréel, et pourtant... si... marmonna Ace en se frottant la nuque.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peu bien être pour t'avoir foutu dans un état pareil ?

Ace lui raconta son rêve, et Tatch écouta en silence.

- Et ça c'est fini brusquement sur Luffy qui m'apprenait que Jimbe lui avait dit que Oyaji était... mort, conclu Ace.

Les poings de Tatch se serrèrent sur la bride de son cheval.

- On ne peu être certain de rien, tant que nous ne sommes pas rentrés. Après, c'est peut-être un rêve pour nous dire qu'il faut s'attendre au pire quand on rentrera au bercail, commenta Tatch avec une voix dure.

- Sinon, ça c'est passé comment avec la Rougegarde ? demanda Ace pour changer de sujet.

- Saadia ? J'ai résolu son problème et ça m'a rapporté cinq cent septims. Que je ne partagerais pas avec toi, puisque tu as refusé de m'aider.

- Eh bien en attendant, j'ai trouvé ça.

Ace sortit de son sac la gemme étrange qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre du jarl.

- Trouvé sur la table de chevet de Balgruf, expliqua Ace. Qui sait, ça faisait peut-être partit d'un grand ensemble.

- Mouais, possible.

- Oh, et Tatch ?

- Hmm ?

- T'es pas trop moche sans ta pompadour ! Shishishsi !

- Ro la ferme, Ace ! grogna Tatch.

- Oh, et j'ai volé des livres de magies au mage de la cour. Y'en a pour tout les goûts ! Altération, conjuration, illusion, guérison et destruction ! T'en veut un ?

- Non merci, Ace. À moins que tu es un livre de cuisine, je ne suis pas preneur.

- Pfff...

Ace sortit un livre de son sac, avec une étrange couverture oranger, et commença à lire.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour, que tu mettrais le nez dans un livre, je pense que je l'aurais pas cru, commenta Tatch. Enfin, mangas et bandes dessinées mit à part. C'est tout juste s'il faut pas te promettre une récompense pour que tu daignes lire les rapports de ta division !

- C'est bien expliqué, c'est clair, facile à comprendre. Et court. Pas de raison pour que je ne lise pas, répliqua Ace. D'autant plus que c'est utile.

- Donne moi un exemple d'utilité.

Ace montra le livre dans sa main.

- Un sort d'illusion. Le silence. Pendant un certain laps de temps, tout ce que je ferais sera dans le silence complet. Pratique pour les vols risqués, infiltrations et autre, annonça Ace.

- Je vois... eh bien, bonne lecture. Essaye de ne pas...

- Zzzz... fit Ace en s'endormant sur son cheval, le livre miraculeusement sauvé de la chute, en se retrouvant coincé sous Ace.

- De ne pas t'endormir en route, termina Tatch en soupira.

* * *

En fin d'après midi, ils rencontrèrent un homme, prêt d'un chariot renversé qui quémanda leur aide.

- Mon camp est tout prêt, je vous récompenserais si vous m'escortez là bas, sans encombre ! assura l'homme aux deux pirates. Des bandits m'ont attaqués et ils ont volés mon chargement.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent.

Ce type les prenaient pour des débutants ?

- Je parts devant, annonça Ace en descendant de cheval. C'est de l'autre côté du pont, non ?

- Oui, mais... commença l'inconnu.

Ace était déjà loin.

- Venez, lui dit Tatch en descendant de cheval.

Ils traversèrent le pont, et après avoir emprunté un court chemin étroit, débouchèrent sur un campement de bandit, prêt d'une ruine. Campement jonché de corps.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! fit un dernier bandit quand Ace le balança du haut de la tour en ruine.

_Splash_ !

Ça fit de la purée de kajiit une fois en bas.

- On fait plus vot' tour depuis des siècles, par chez nous... ne nous prenez pas pour des débutants, ricana Tatch.

Et il perça facilement le cœur de l'homme.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Tatch alors qu'Ace ressortait de la tour.

Ace lui envoya une bourse d'or.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. On peut reprendre la route, assura le jeune pirate.

- Tch, on a perdu du temps pour rien, grogna Tatch en rangeant l'argent.

Ils retournèrent auprès des chevaux, et reprirent la route.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait quand ils arrivèrent à Fort Ivar.

- C'est haut... commenta Tatch en regardant la montage, histoire de voir le monastère. On voit même pas le sommet à cause des nuages.

- Encore à monté les sept milles marches, Klimmek, commenta quelqu'un sur un pont, à côté de la scierie.

- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit un autre.

- Bonne chance pour les sept milles marches, Ace, ricana Tatch. Je t'attends à l'auberge.

- Hein ?! Tu montes pas ? s'étonna Ace.

- Oooh que non ! D'une, c'est l'Enfant de Dragon qu'ils ont appelé, de deux, il va faire froid, et je suis pas immunisé contre le froid, contrairement à toi. De trois, je me fais vieux pour une telle escalade. De quatre, t'as pas voulu m'aider pour le soucis de Saadia, et de cinq, je vais voir si je peux me faire un peu d'argents, par ici. T'auras qu'à redescendre si t'as besoin de moi.

Et Tatch conduisit sa monture jusqu'à l'auberge. Ace soupira et alla jusqu'au pont.

- Vous avez quelque chose à faire au monastère ? demanda Ace au dénommé Klimmek.

- Je livre de la nourriture aux Grises Barbes. Des denrées non périssable, puisqu'ils sortent pas beaucoup, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, expliqua l'homme.

- J'y monte, je peux faire la course pour vous.

- Vous feriez ça ?!

- Vous avez plus l'air très jeune, je suis jeune, moi. Vous avez l'air épuisé, je déborde d'énergie. Vous êtes à pieds, j'ai un cheval. Je dois continuer la liste ?

- Hahaha ! Merci du service ! Je vous paierez, une fois que vous serez redescendu ! Il y a un coffre pour les vivres, juste avant d'entrer, vous pouvez pas le loupé.

L'homme lui donna un sac de provision qui rentra tout juste dans celui d'Ace.

- Je dois faire attention à quelque chose de particulier, pendant l'ascension ? s'enquit Ace.

- Loups, ours, un ou deux spectres de glaces, et peut-être un troll, vers le sommet. Le plus embêtant, c'est qu'avec la neige, les marches sont parfois glissantes et dure à repérer. Il est donc peu conseiller d'y aller à cheval.

- Je vois. Merci du conseil. Ça me fera de l'exercice.

Ace alla déposé le cheval à l'auberge, à la surprise de Tatch, puis traversa le pont, pour commencer l'ascension des marches.

* * *

Sur le chemin, il lut des tablettes gravé dans des petits autels, et discuta avec les chasseurs qu'il croisa.

Les tablettes contaient l'histoire de l'Art de la voix. Comme quoi les Dragons étaient les premiers habitants de ce monde, et la posséder. Et comme la Voix pouvait déchiré le ciel, ils ne l'utilisaient qu'en dernier recours. Puis les hommes naquirent sans la Voix et sans la moindre force. Malgré tout, leur volonté était forte, et tentèrent de lutter contre les dragons, qui n'avaient qu'à utiliser la Voix pour les mettre à genoux. Puis Kyne, appela un dénommé Paarthurnax, qui avait prit en pitié les hommes, et ensembles, ils enseignèrent l'art de la Voix aux hommes. Cela signa le début de la guerre des Dragons, les dragons contre ceux qui avaient la Voix.

À cet instant, Ace qui avait déjà passé quelques loups, se retrouva face à d'étrange créature de glace.

- Je présume que ce sont les spectres de glaces dont parlé Klimmek, fit Ace.

Les deux spectres foncèrent vers lui, et fondirent immédiatement à son contact.

- Non, j'y crois pas... si vite réglé ? s'offusqua Ace.

Il reprit l'ascension, les jambes commençant à devenir lourde.

Sept milles marches à se faire...

Il avait cessé de compter au bout de deux cents trois. Et c'était y'a un petit moment, déjà.

Arpentaient ainsi la montagne enneigée lui rappela les hivers, avec Luffy, où ils jouaient dans la neige, poursuivaient les animaux sauvages. Ces hivers, durant lesquels, le jour de son anniversaire, Luffy faisait de lui le Roi du Monde pour une journée entière, le laissant dormir jusqu'à pas d'heures, lui servant le petit déjeuner au lit, et tout.

Ace croisa une cinquième tablette de pierre.

Les hommes réussirent à vaincre Alduin, en utilisant leur Voix pour l'envoyer hors du monde, prouvant que leur Voix à eux aussi, était forte, mais cela ne se fit pas sans de nombreux sacrifices. Avec le déchaînement de leur Voix, les Enfants du ciel, comme les Nordiques aiment s'appeler, fondirent le premier empire avec l'épée et la Voix, alors que les Dragons se retiraient eux aussi du monde. Un homme, Jurgen Parlevent, commença ses sept ans de méditation, pour comprendre comment des Voix fortes pouvaient échouer, alors que les possesseurs de la Voix s'en aller à la Montagne Rouge, humillier. Puis, il revint, et dix-sept parleurs ne parvinrent pas à le renverser. Ainsi, Jurgen le Calme fit de la Gorge du Monde, qu'Ace était en train de gravir, sa demeure. Après des années de silences, les Grises Barbes dirent un nom, Tiber Spetim, qu'ils convoquèrent au Haut Hrotghar. Ils le bénirent et le nommèrent '_Dovahkiin'_.

La nuit était tombé et Ace s'éclairait désormais avec son feu.

La dixième tablette était là, et disait, juste au pied du monastère :

_La Voix est adoration_

_Suivez la Voie intérieur_

_Ne parlez seulement qu'en cas de besoin absolu._

- Charmant, commenta Ace.

Il se tourna vers le monastère. C'était... imposant.

Tout en pierre sombres, recouvert de neige, ce qui était normal à une telle altitude.

Ace s'approcha du coffre dont lui avait parlé Klimmek et y mit les provisions, avant de se diriger vers l'un des deux escaliers qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans le monastère.

Sous ses pas, la neige fondait, pour pas changer.

Pour ces moments là, il regrettait d'avoir manger son akuma no mi. Il ne pouvait plus jouer, comme avant, avec la neige, profiter du calme et de la tranquillité que celle-ci apportée quand elle tombait. Autour de lui, elle cessait de tomber, et s'effacer, ne laissant comme preuve de son passage que de l'eau.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant les portes de métal gravé, un instant, puis les poussa.

Les portes se refermèrent dans un grand fracas derrière lui.

Face à lui, il y avait un immense hall... vide.

Juste un feu, au bout, quelques vases, mais sinon, austère et vide. Conclusion, la décoration était à revoir, il ne viendrait pas passer ses vacances ici. Même sa cabine sur le _Moby Dick _était mieux décorée ! Enfin, elle le serait le jour où il se décidera à la ranger...

Ace s'avança un peu dans le hall, et fut surpris de voir quatre vieux bonhommes en robes sombres, avec de belles barbes grises, arrivé d'un peu partout du monastère et se rassemblé autour de lui. Et ils le regardèrent fixement, comme s'ils essayaient de regarder au travers lui, en lui. C'était pas la situation la plus agréable qu'il soit.

- Ainsi, en ce moment même, un Enfant de Dragon apparaît, fit l'un d'eux.

- Euuuh... konbanwa ? fit Ace avec une voix hésitante en se grattant la nuque, un sourire embarrassée aux lèvres.

« Tatch, au secoure ! Je dois faire quoi ! » paniqua le jeune homme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous !**

**Je viens de réaliser que j'ai posté deux fois le chapitre 4 en faisant une mise à jour pour l'orthographe. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Bon, je vous remets le chapitre 5 bien comme il faut, voilà ! Et encore désolée !**

* * *

Une troupe de vieux.

Oh, Ace n'attendait pas des danseuses du ventre dans le rôle de vieux sages reclus dans un monastère, totalement coupé du monde.

Mais il avait toujours eut un peu de mal avec les vieux, quoi... C'est vrai ! Garp avait beau être un vieillard, il avait plus d'énergie que n'importe quel jeune (Ace et Luffy exclus, pire pile électrique, y'avait pas). Rayleigh pétait la forme, malgré ses soixante-dix ans, et le Oyaji, même s'il restait la plus part du temps assit, était loin de se comporter comme un petit vieux rabougris et aigri par les années.

Ace se demanda fugitivement si ces vieux-là, il devrait crier pour être certain d'être entendu, et s'ils n'étaient pas séniles.

Pourquoi Thatch avait-il refusé de monter avec lui euuuuh !?

- Tout de même qui aurait cru que ce serait un étranger à ce monde, qui s'avère être le nouvel enfant de dragon, fit le même vieillard.

- J'ai rien demandé moi. Je serais bien rester dans mon monde, mais il semblerait que j'y sois légèrement _mort_, marmonna Ace. Mais si je peux rentrer chez moi, je ne dis pas non.

- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas la moindre idée de comment vous renvoyez chez vous. Notre chef, Paarthurnax peut-être, mais nous, non. Mon nom est Arngeir. Quel est le tiens ?

- Ace. Portgas D. Ace.

- Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas.

Ace tiqua et fronça les sourcils pour répliquer d'une voix acide :

- Que ce soit mon vrai nom ou pas, c'est celui que j'ai choisi de portée, et ça reste ce que je suis. Ce que j'ai décidé d'être. Merci d'avance.

- Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas offenser.

Arngeir s'inclina.

Les autres n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre mot, et regardé l'échange, le visage caché sous leur immense capuche.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Enfant de Dragon ? demanda Arngeir.

- Ben, il semblerait qu'on m'ait demandé de venir ici... après, on m'a dit que je pourrais avoir la réponse à 'comment rentrer au bercail', en venant ici aussi... marmonna Ace en se grattant la nuque.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, nous les Grises Barbes, n'en savons rien. Néanmoins, il se pourrait que tu puisses trouver la réponse auprès de notre chef, ou à Fortdhiver. Leur académie des mages possèdent une bibliothèque regroupant de nombreux savoir. Quant à la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons appelé, c'est afin de vous offrir la formation nécessaire pour parvenir à maîtriser totalement votre pouvoir.

Ace leva un sourcil et déglutit.

Heiiiin ? Formation ? Mauvais ! La dernière qu'il avait reçu, c'était pour devenir marine, avec le jiji !

- Vous n'avez pas l'air enchanté par cette idée, nota Arngeir.

- Traumatisme de jeunesse. La seule et unique formation que j'ai reçu consisté à faire de moi un homme fort, et à me mettre, pendant toute mon enfance, dans des situations quasi mortelles, avec des coups de poings à vous fendre le crâne en prime, si j'avais le malheur de râlé. Désolé d'y aller à reculons...

Arngeir éclata de rire.

- Pas d'inquiétude, jeune Ace ! Notre formation est sans douleur ! assura-t-il.

- Question stupide... pourquoi vous êtes le seul à parler ? demanda Ace.

- La voix de mes compagnons est si puissante que même s'ils ne vous adressaient qu'un murmure, ils vous réduiraient en poussière. Quant à moi, grâce à mon âge et à mon long entraînement, j'arrive à communiquer librement, sans ce soucis.

- Oooh, so ka... désolé d'avoir posé la question !

- Il n'y a pas de mal. À présent, afin d'être certain que tu es bien l'Enfant de Dragon, fais nous apprécier ta voix. N'aies crainte, elle n'est probablement pas assez puissante pour nous faire mal.

Ace eut presque envie de se sentir vexer, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en savait beaucoup sur le sujet. Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit son souffle, et songea à pousser l'homme face à lui :

- _Fus _!

La vague d'énergie qu'il arriva à produire fit s'envoler les quelques vases et manqua de faire tomber les Grises Barbes.

Il n'allait pas s'excuser, non mais oh ! Arngeir l'avait cherché !

Ils se redressèrent et regardèrent Ace avec une certaine satisfaction.

- Enfant de Dragon, vous voilà enfin... fit Arngeir.

- Yep, marmonna Ace.

Il avait hâte de commencer les choses, parce que sinon, ça aller mettre sa patience à rude épreuve. Déjà qu'il en avait pas beaucoup...

- Bienvenu au Haut Hrotghar. Nous nous efforcerons de te guider, comme nous avons guidé les précédents Enfant de Dragon avant toi, si tu l'acceptes.

- Du moment que j'obtiens la force nécessaire pour protéger ceux qui me sont cher, je suis prêt à tout, donc, oui, je suivrais cette formation que vous m'offrez.

Wouhawe... Makino serait fière de lui, c'était une superbe phrase, bien polie, qu'il venait de sortir !

- Tu nous as prouvé être un enfant de Dragon, avoir le don inné. Mais, as-tu la discipline et le tempérament nécessaire pour apprendre ?

- C'est à vous de voir.

Arngeir se déplaça et se rapprocha d'Ace en disant :

- Sans entraînement, tu as déjà réussi à faire les premiers pas vers la projection de la Voix en un Thu'um, un Cri. Voyons maintenant si tu as les capacités et l'envie d'apprendre.

- Montrez-moi, demanda Ace.

- Quand tu cries, tu emploies la langue draconique. De ce fait, ton sang de dragon te confère une capacité innée à apprendre des mots de puissance. Chaque cri est composé de trois mots de puissances. Ton cri gagnera en force, à mesure que tu maîtriseras chaque mot. Maître Einarth va maintenant t'enseigner le _Ro_, le second mot du Déferlement. _Ro_, signifie _équilibre_ en langue draconique. Associe le à _Fus_ , la _force_, pour affiner davantage ton thu'um.

Un Grise Barbe s'avança vers un carré de dalle au centre du hall, et murmura :

- _Ro._

Un geste de la main et une vague d'énergie fut projeté sur le sol, le fissurant. D'étranges caractères y prirent forment, du même genre que ceux qu'avait vu Ace dans le tertre. Les caractères se mirent à luire, appelant le jeune homme qui s'en approcha et les caressa du bout des doigts. Les caractères s'inscrire, comme la première fois, dans son esprit. C'était normal qu'il n'arrive pas à le vocaliser, comme le premier ?

- Tu apprends les nouveaux mots avec brio ! complimenta Arngeir. Tu as réellement le don !

- Merci, je suppose, fit Ace, un peu prit de court.

- Mais apprendre un mot de puissance, n'est que la première étape, continua le vieil homme.

Ahah ! Tout s'expliquer ! Enfin... peut-être ?

- Tu dois débloquer son acception par une pratique constante, afin de l'employer dans un Cri.

- Vous pouvez traduire ? demanda Ace.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi, en tant qu'Enfant de Dragon, tu peux directement absorber la force vitale et le savoir d'un dragon abattu.

Donc, il allait devoir partir à la chasse au dragon. Miam ! Il allait s'éclater ! Ace voyait déjà la tête que ferait Thatch quand il allait lui dire ça. La gueule de six pieds de long qu'il ferait !

- Pour ton initiation, continua Arngeir, alors qu'Ace se redressait, maître Einarth t'autorisera à absorbé sa connaissance du _Ro_.

Ace se tourna vers maître Einarth qui se mit à luire, lui aussi. Les traits lumineux, comme pour le dragon, jaillir du vieil homme et pénétrèrent en Ace. La sensation était _grisante_. La lueur s'effaça, et Ace secoua la tête pour redescendre de son état second dans lequel ça l'avait plongé.

- Voyons maintenant avec quel rapidité tu arrives à maîtriser ce nouveau thu'um. Utilise ton cri de Déferlement pour toucher les cibles lorsqu'elles apparaissent, lui dit Arngeir.

Un Grise Barbe s'avança vers le carré dans le sol et cria :

- _Fik... Lo Sah !_

Une forme spectrale de l'homme apparut sur le carré. Ah, c'était donc ça la cible.

Ace se concentra. Il songea à pousser... mais d'une façon un peu plus puissante.

- _Fus Ro !_ rugit-il.

L'apparition fut fauché sur ses pieds, et les deux Grises Barbes qui se tenaient derrière faillirent bien finirent sur leur fesses. Les vases volèrent encore plus loin. Wouhawe ! C'était carrément dément ! Il avait hâte de pouvoir montrer ça à l'équipage et à son frère !

- Bien joué, recommence, lui dit Arngeir derrière lui.

Ace se déplaça légèrement pour que l'homme ne soit plus derrière son dos. Déformation professionnel de ceux avec une prime sur le crâne : laissé dans son dos uniquement les gens de confiance, et encore !

Une autre cible apparut, et Ace répéta l'opération, plus vite cette fois. Un vase manqua d'atterrir sur la tête d'un Grise Barbe. Zut, il devrait mieux viser la prochaine fois.

- Tu apprends vite... encore une fois ! lui dit Arngeir.

Yes ! L'occasion de réussir à envoyer un vase sur le crâne de l'un des vieux !

Une nouvelle apparition fit son entrer dans le carré, et fut de nouveau fauché. Cette fois, aucun vase ne vola, déjà trop hors d'atteinte pour être toucher par le cri. Ace fit la moue. Bouhouh, il aurait pu s'amuser un peu !

- Impressionnant ! complimenta Arngeir. Ton thu'um est très précis, Ace.

Néanmoins, se faire complimenter était quelque chose d'agréable, pour une fois.

- Shishishi ! Arigatou ! rit le jeune homme en se grattant la nuque, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- La prochaine épreuve aura lieu dans la cour, annonça Arngeir.

Et les Grises Barbes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour se diriger vers la porte du fond. Ace s'empressa de suivre leur pas.

Ils débouchèrent sur une cour intérieure enneigée.

Au fond, vers la droite, Ace repéra un escalier, menant à une arcade, qui débouchait... sur une tempête. Un coup d'œil au ciel au-dessus de sa tête, pour voir un petit matin sans nuage, lui fit bien comprendre que la tempête, là-bas au fond, eh ben, elle n'était pas naturelle. C'était là pour protéger quelque chose. Et ce que l'on protège était en général de grande valeur... mode pirate : on !

- Na, ça mène où, ce chemin ? demanda Ace en montrant l'arcade.

- Vers le sommet de la Gorge du Monde, où se trouve notre maître Paarhturnax, lui expliqua Arngeir. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à le rencontrer. Suis donc maître Borri.

Il montra du doigt l'un de ses confrères qui s'avancer dans la neige, jusqu'à une colonne peu haute. Ace eut une moue. Mouais, c'était louche cette histoire, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le voir, le grand manitou, hein ?! Il tenterait le coup plus tard. Après tout, il avait sans doute des réponses pour savoir pourquoi il était arrivé dans ce monde, et comment en repartir.

Il suivit néanmoins maître Borri.

- Voyons maintenant comment apprendre un nouveau cri, lui dit Arngeir en les rejoignant. Maître Borri va t'enseigner le _Wuld_, la _tornade_.

Maîter Borri prononça _wuld_ dans un murmure et le mot se grava dans le sol enneigé, appelant silencieusement Ace qui se fit une grande joie d'effleurer les signes du doigt.

- Tu dois d'abord entendre le mot raisonné en toi, avant de pouvoir le projeter dans un thu'um.

L'entendre raisonner... maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait entendu une petite voix lui souffler les mots à dire à l'oreille, une voix étrangement profonde, presque animal. Son côté de dragon, peut-être, puisqu'il était être un Enfant de Dragon ?

- Va voir maître Borri, pour qu'il te transmette son savoir sur le _Wuld_... lui dit Arngeir.

Ace se releva et absorba comme une éponge le savoir lié au mot qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Voyons avec quel rapidité tu arrives à maîtriser un nouveau cri. Maître Wulfgarth va faire une démonstration d'impulsion, puis, il vous laissera la place, lui annonça Arngeir.

Un grise Barbe invita Ace à le suivre, et ils allèrent se mettre sur le chemin de galet, à peine visible sous la neige, entre deux autres petits piliers, juste en face d'un grand portail en fer forgé.

- Maître Borri, fit Anrgeir.

Maître Borri, prêt de la porte hocha la tête et dit :

- _Bex_.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Pratique !

- _Wuld... Na Kest !_ cria Maître Wulfgarth.

Et il fila à grande vitesse jusqu'au-delà de la porte qui se referma derrière lui. Mouais, pas aussi rapide que le _soru_, mais Ace ne savait pas comment faire ce truc, contrairement à ce vieux jiji de Garp qui avait pas eu la bonté de lui apprendre ça, avant qu'il ne quitte l'île de Dawn. Ça compenserait sans doute. C'était tout de même classe, on aurait pu croire que le vieux glissé juste sur un pied !

- C'est à toi. Viens prêt de moi, Ace, lui dit Arngeir. Maître Borri va ouvrir la porte. Utilise ton impulsion pour la traverser, avant qu'elle ne se referme.

Ace s'avança au niveau des piliers, à côté du vieil homme, et fit face à la porte, se tenant prêt.

- _Bex._

- _Wuld !_ lança Ace.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, le paysage se brouilla. Avant même de le réaliser, il perdit brutalement de la vitesse, failli se manger un rocher. Il retrouva son équilibre de justesse. Derrière lui, le portail se referma.

- Wouhawe... fut tout ce que trouva Ace à dire.

Il prit appuie sur ses genoux, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Bon, il pourrait aller qu'en ligne droite, comme ça, mais ça serait super comme truc, combiné à ses pouvoirs... Thatch allait regretter de pas être venu avec lui, sérieux !

Ace se redressa, un sourire de huit kilomètre sur le visage et revint vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, pour rejoindre Arngeir. Le vieux était abasourdit, ça se voyait.

- Tu as maîtrisé ce nouveau Thu'um avec une rapidité étonnante... constata le vieil homme. J'avais entendu parler des capacités de l'Enfant de Dragon, mais en faire l'expérience...

- J'ai l'habitude de faire les choses de façon hors norme, ricana Ace. J'suis un D., c'est pas pour rien !

- J'ignore ce que ça signifie, mon jeune ami, avoua Arngeir.

- Je vous rassure immédiatement, la seule personne qu'il l'a jamais su, elle est plus de ce monde pour en parler... Ce qu'on sait en revanche, c'est que les personnes avec la particule D. se détache de la norme pour leur comportement assez... particulier on va dire ? On dit de nous qu'on manque de sens commun, qu'on est dégénéré, suicidaire, même parfois, dans nos actions. De grands gamins peu soucieux des conséquences qui agissent sur un coup de tête.

- Voilà qui nous donne un Enfant de Dragon bien particulier, admit en souriant le vieil homme.

- Et maintenant ?

- L'heure de ta dernière épreuve est venue.

- C'est quoi !? C'est quoi !? demanda Ace, aussi excité que si on lui mettait un cadeau sous le nez.

- Je te donne la mission de retrouver la corne de Jurgen Parlevent, notre fondateur. Elle se trouve dans sa tombe, au sein du temple ancien d'Ustengarv. Reste fidèle à l'art de la Voix, et tu t'en sortiras.

- Et il est où ce temple ?

- Il se situe à mi-chemin entre Solitude, notre capital, et les terres sauvages de Morthal.

- Hmmm. Je vois. Merci. Puisque j'ai rien d'autre à faire, je le ferais, avant de partir pour Fortdhiver et obtenir des réponses.

- Nous attendrons ton retour, Ace. Bonne route et bonne chance.

- Arigatou.

* * *

Ace se laissa tomber sur le pont, les jambes mortes. Il était midi, à présent, et il avait toujours pas dormi... à part deux crises de narcolepsie dans la descente, qui l'avait amené à tomber nez à nez avec un troll surpris, qui s'était vite roussit les doigts.

Ace pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et soupira profondément.

- Ace ! appela Thatch en le voyant. Alors ?

- Faut que je voie soit leur chef, soit à Forthdiver, pour avoir des réponses à pourquoi on est ici, et comment rentrer, marmonna Ace. Je suis moulue. Pas dormi de la nuit.

- C'est le quotidien des héros, se moqua son ami. Oh, et j'ai réglé une petite histoire, ici, et regarde ce que j'ai eu en échange.

Thatch sortit de son sac un objet en saphir. Une griffe de saphir, comme celle en or d'Ace. Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds et prit l'objet entre ses doigts, curieux.

- J'ai vu les mêmes caractères dans le tertre, là-bas, pas loin, lui dit Thatch en montrant une butte en pierre qui surplombait la ville. Tu dors, et on y jette un œil plus tard ? J'irais chasser en attendant, tu dois être mort de faim.

- J'ai mangé de la viande de loup, sur le chemin. Pas ce qu'il y a de plus meilleur, mais au moins, j'ai mangé, commenta Ace.

Il rendit la griffe à Thatch qui lui tendit ensuite son bras pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Ace vit pardessus l'épaule de son ami deux étranges personnes, avec de drôle de masque blanc, venir vers eux. Thatch se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

Ces gars puaient les emmerdes à plein nez.

- Qui est celui qui porte le nom de Portgas D. Ace ? demanda l'un des deux drôles de gars.

D'après sa voix et sa carrure, je devrais peut-être dire, la drôle de femme, mes excuses.

- Je suis Ace, quel est le souci ? demanda Ace, méfiant.

- Êtes-vous celui qui se fait appeler l'Enfant de Dragon ? continua la femme.

Oh, c'était donc là, le souci !

- Le _quoi ?_ Moi ? L'Enfant de Dragon ?! Non mais vous m'avez regardé !? Vous faîtes erreur sur la personne ! mentit immédiatement Ace.

- Yep ! J'suis positif ! J'connais Ace depuis qu'il est tout petiot, et c'est pas possible qu'il soit l'Enfant de Dragon ! Pfff, et puis quoi encore ! Des vampires qui veulent détruire le soleil !

- En parlant de vampire, j'ai entendu dire que la Garde de l'Aube était en pleine réformation !

- Vos mensonges ne nous déroutent point ! Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas le vrai Enfant de Dragon ! gronda la femme en se mettant en garde. Vous ne vous mettrez pas sur la route du retour du Vrai Enfant de Dragon ! Il arrive et nous lui offrirons votre cœur !

- Ils sont bruyants, commenta Thatch en dégainant.

Ace fixa les deux attaquants. Ses pupilles se contractèrent et...

_Viouououououou..._

... les deux attaquants furent à terre.

- Les momies n'ont pas d'esprits, donc le Haki du Roi ne sert à rien contre eux, marmonna Ace. J'suis trop crevé pour me battre.

- Je trouverai toujours ce Haki aussi flippant. Déjà que j'aime pas quand Akagami l'utilise librement quand il vient sur le navire, mais un gamin qui a ce truc... commenta Thatch en déglutissant.

- Thatch. Tu fais dans ton froc, parce que je suis un gamin et que je l'utilise... Mon frère _a_ le Haki du Roi aussi. Double raison de faire dans ton froc.

Thatch se laissa tomber à genoux et se martela le front contre la pierre du pont.

- Qui a fait le D. si puissant et incontrôlable ! pleura-t-il.

Il entendit des bruissements de vêtements et releva la tête.

Ace venait de déshabiller l'un des agresseurs !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'étrangla Thatch.

- J'aime bien ses fringues, c'est tout. Le masque mit à part, je trouve la couleur, ce rouge sombre, assez vieilli, pas trop mal, avec les motifs dorer... fit Ace d'une voix égale. Oh, un papier !

Ace l'ouvrit et lut :

'_Prenez le navire la Vierge du Nord, amarré à Corberoc. Allez jusqu'à Vendeaume avec, et commencez la traque. Tuez le faux Enfant de Dragon connu sous le nom de Portgas D. Ace avant qu'il n'arrive à Solstheim._

_Revenez avec les nouvelles de votre succès et Miraak sera plus que ravi.'_

- Apparemment, j'ai pas que des amis, faut croire, commenta Ace. Regarde ça, Thatch.

Thatch prit le papier que lui tendit Ace, avant que celui-ci n'égorge les deux assaillants, pour les jeter à la rivière qui les entraîna au loin.

- J'y ferais bien un petit tour, grogna Thatch. Dire à un pirate de ne pas aller à un endroit, ça a pour effet de lui donner envie d'y aller, justement.

- Il y a quelque chose là-bas qu'on ne veut pas que je voie... intéressant...

Ace passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un petit rire démoniaque.

- Ace ! Ohé, Ace ! T'es flippant quand tu fais ça ! Va te coucher, va ! lui dit Thatch.

Il lui montra l'auberge du doigt.

* * *

_Luffy hésita entre la colère et la peine de se retrouver de nouveau face à ce mur de verre, qui l'empêchait de toucher son frère, mais aussi entre le soulagement et la joie de voir son aîné._

_- Kakoi tes nouvelles fringues, Ace ! fit Luffy._

_- Piqué sur le cadavre d'un gars qui voulait ma peau... j'aimais bien le design, donc, je me suis servi, ricana Ace. Lu', cette cicatrice, sur ta poitrine, je dois botter le cul de qui, pour te l'avoir faîte ?_

_Luffy porta la main à l'immense cicatrice en croix qui ornait sa poitrine._

_- C'est... un souvenir de Marine Ford. Je me souviens pas de comment je l'ai eu. Jimbe dit qu'Akainu me l'a infligé, pendant qu'on me faisait évacuer... murmura Luffy._

_Il retira sa main de la vitre quand elle devint brûlante sous l'effet de la colère d'Ace._

_- Daijobu, Ace ! Je suis vivant ! assura Luffy._

_- Daijobu mon cul, oui. Lu', t'aurais pu te faire tuer !_

_- Je peux mourir à n'importe quel instant sur l'océan, Ace ! C'est la vie de pirate !_

_- Je sais, je sais... instinct protecteur du grand-frère, j'y peux rien. Na, Lu'... c'est vrai... pour... Oyaji._

_- Oyaji ?_

_- Shirohige. On l'appelle tous Oyaji, dans l'équipage. Ils nous considèrent comme c'est fils, alors, comme Marco me l'a si bien dit, c'est une façon de le lui rendre._

_- Oui, c'est vrai, Ace. D'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, il est entré dans une colère noir, après ta..._

_- Disparition. Dis disparition, pour parler de cet instant, parce que je ne suis pas encore mort, loin de là, d'acc ?_

_- D'acc. Donc, il s'est énervé, après ta disparition. Puis, Teach est arrivé, avec son équipage. Il avait libéré les plus féroces des prisonniers du niveau six d'Impel Down, aussi. Ils se sont tous acharnés sur lui, pour l'avoir. Rayleigh m'a montré le journal. Il est mort debout. À croire qu'il était sur le point de recommencer à se battre d'un instant à l'autre._

_Ace glissa sur ses genoux, la tête contre la vitre. Luffy se mit à genoux face à lui, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour réconforter son aîné. Il était là, les épaules tremblantes de larmes et de sanglots qu'il essayait de contenir à grande peine._

_- Ace. Tu sais ce que Jimbe m'a demandé, quand j'étais fou de douleur, après ta disparition ? demanda Luffy, prit d'une brusque inspiration._

_Ace leva des yeux rougis vers son petit-frère._

_- Il m'a demandé ce qu'il me restait. Toi partis, alors que je voyais plus rien pour rester en vie, il m'a fait réaliser qu'il me restait mon équipage, qui m'attendait. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste, à toi, Ace ? continua Luffy._

_- Les survivants de Shirohige... mais Lu'... ma situation et la tienne diffèrent grandement ! Tout le monde... tout le monde me croit mort ! Et puis... je leur ais mentit ! Je leur ais caché que j'étais le fils de Roger !_

_- Mais on s'en fou de ça, Ace !_

_Luffy frappa la vitre de ses poings._

_- On s'en fou de ça ! Sabo te l'a dit ! Makino aussi ! Moi aussi ! Tu es celui que tu choisis d'être ! C'est ça être libre ! Tu as choisi qui tu voulais être, non !? Alors qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans cette histoire ! Ils se sont battus pour toi, même en sachant ça ! Tu crois quoi ?! Je suis sûre qu'il doit bien exister un moyen pour que tu puisses communiquer avec eux ! Leur dire que tu es vivant, et savoir si tu as encore ta place parmi eux ! Regarde-nous ! C'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est déjà ça !_

_Ace regarda son frère et éclata brusquement de rire, en essuyant ses yeux._

_- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_- Non ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu viens de découvrir comment marche ton cerveau ! Ahahahaha ! se moqua Ace._

_- T'es méchant ! marmonna Luffy en faisant la moue._

_- Désolé... ça me fait bizarre de te voir raisonner, avoua Ace en retrouvant quelque peu son calme._

_Luffy regarda son frère et lui offrit un grand sourire._

_- Tu pleures plus, c'est l'essentiel ! lui dit-il._

_- Yep, c'est le plus important... j'y réfléchirais... Parle-moi un peu de ton entraînement, comment ça se passe ?_

_Ace s'assit, dos contre le mur, une épaule contre la vitre. Luffy prit la même position, dans le sens opposé. Il lui raconta tout ce que lui faisait faire Rayleigh, la dureté de l'entraînement, mais aussi les progrès._

_- Il dit que si je continu comme ça, en un an et demi, il aura plus rien à m'apprendre ! Tu t'en rends compte, Ace ! sourit Luffy._

_- Tu m'épates, sérieux, je te pensais pas capable d'apprendre le Haki, sourit Ace._

_- Oh, et je fais des trucs bizarres, ces derniers temps. L'autre jour, juste en criant, j'ai renversé un éléphant plus gros que la planque de Dadan !_

_- En criant ? Qu'est-ce que tu as crié ?_

_- Fus ou un truc du genre._

_Ace resta interdit. Lentement, il plia un genou, appuya son coude dessus et enfoui son visage dedans._

_- Ace ? Daijobu ka ? demanda Luffy._

_- Tu absorbes des drôles de lumières, aussi ? s'enquit Ace._

_- Comment tu le sais ?!_

_- Alors, je vais te résumer ce que je fais, dans le monde où je suis. Je suis ce qu'ils appellent un Enfant de Dragon_.

_- C'est pas censé être mon otôsan ?_

_- Pas Dragon ton père, dragon comme la créature ! Tu sais, le monstre avec des écailles, qui crache du feu et tout et tout !_

_- Aaaah, oui, et !?_

_- J'ai tué un dragon et j'ai disons... absorbé son âme. Comme quand tu mets une éponge dans l'eau, tu vois._

_- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?_

_- Parce que ce que les drôles de truc que tu as vécu, Lu', je les ai vécu. J'en suis à l'origine. Tu dois connaître trois drôles de mot, non ? Fus, Ro et Wuld ? Je me trompe ?_

_Ace releva la tête pour être accueilli par la mâchoire tombante de surprise du petit-frère, ce qui le fit rire doucement. L'aîné appliqua sa main contre la paroi de verre, et Luffy mit immédiatement sa main dessus._

_- Faut croire que même loin, l'un de l'autre, on est lié, plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire, souffla Ace. Tu veux que je te raconte ce que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce monde ?_

_- Ouais !_

* * *

Thatch entra dans la chambre d'Ace en revenant de la chasse.

Il trouva le jeune homme entrain de feuilleter un livre mauve de magie.

- C'est quoi cette fois ? demanda Thatch.

- Conjuration. J'ai revu mon frère. Il a confirmé la mort de Oyaji. Teach et sa clique s'y sont mis tous ensemble pour l'avoir, grogna Ace.

Thatch tomba à genoux, les jambes coupées. Il s'appuya contre la porte, essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle.

- Espérons que ça va marcher, grogna Ace en se levant.

- T'as pas l'air très affecté par la mort de Oyaji, commenta aigrement Thatch en essuyant ses larmes.

Ace le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, lui dit son ami en voyant les traces sécher sur les joues du plus jeune.

- C'est oublié.

Ace respira profondément, et fit apparaître une étrange boule enflammé mauve dans sa main. Il jeta son sort, et une créature enflammer sortit d'une sorte de trou mauve qui s'effaça immédiatement après. C'était une silhouette féminine, avec des cornes, trois doigts et juste deux gros orteils, flottant légèrement dans les airs. La créature était faîte totalement de flamme, et portait une sorte d'armure noire qui permettait de discerner ses formes et son visage.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Thatch en reniflant un bon coup.

- Un Atronach de feu. Une créature de l'Oblivion, d'après le livre. Une créature des enfers de ce monde, si tu préfères, expliqua Ace.

- Et tu vas faire quoi avec ?

- C'est censé avoir un niveau minimal d'intelligence. Je veux voir si je peux l'utiliser en messager.

Ace regarda l'atronach qui continuait de flotter tranquillement dans les airs, tout en grâce et toute en flamme.

- Tu comprends quand je parle ? demanda Ace.

La créature hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu peux parler ?

- Parler, je peux, répondit la créature avec une voix étrangement déformais

- Tu arrives à passer de l'Oblivion à ce monde, mais est-ce que tu peux aller dans un autre monde ?

- Voyager dans d'autre monde, je peux.

- Tu résistes à la lave ?

- Non.

- Erf, trop beau pour être vrai... soupira Ace. Tant pis. Je voudrais que tu transmettes un message pour moi, à quelqu'un dans un autre monde. Ça te pose soucis ?

L'atronach fit non de la tête.

- Tu as besoin de savoir quoi, pour trouver cette personne.

- Juste son nom.

- Parfait. Marco. Fusisho Marco. Dis-lui que le yonbantaï et le nibantaï taïsho sont vivants, et que s'il a besoin de preuve, qu'il aille voir mon frère Luffy, à Rusukaina. C'est clair ?

- Portgas D. Ace m'envoie dire, que le yonbantaï et le nibantaï tasiho sont vivants. Si besoin de preuve est, s'adresser à Luffy à Rusukaïna, répéta la créature, sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

- Arigatou.

Et Ace s'inclina profondément et la créature disparut, avec un bruit qui rappelait celui du feu qu'on éteint.

- On a un tertre à explorer, non, Thatch ? Ça nous changera les idées, fit Ace.

Il aida son ami à se remettre debout, et ils partagèrent une accolade bien virile, tentant de se remonté mutuellement le morale, avant de quitter l'auberge pour partir en exploration.

* * *

**Et donc voilà la bonne version du chapitre 5, désolée encore ^^'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tatch *sort la tête de l'eau* : Je résisterai ! *Ace lui replonge la tête sous l'eau***

**Ace : Oi ! Zia ! Il veut pas la boucler !**

**Zialema : Continu Ace, au moins, ses jacassements incessant ne me dérange pas comme ça...**

**Ace : Aye, Aye !**

**Tatch *refait surface* : Vous ne me ferez pas taire ! *tête replonger* bloubloubloublou bloubou !**

**Ace *ressort la tête de Tatch* : Tu disais ?**

**Tatch : Traître !**

**Ace *avec une moue* : Très bien. *remet la tête de Tatch dans l'eau*.**

**Zia : Eh bien, pendant que les deux s'amusent dans leur coin, je pense qu'on peu passer à l'histoire. On attaque par Marco ! Comme on sait rien de son passé, dans _One Piece_, on peu s'amuser avec à l'infini, c'est cool *sourire machiavélique* ! À vous les studios ! *va rejoindre Ace pour essayer de noyer Tatch***

* * *

Marco regarda, d'un air interdit, l'étrange créature enflammer, qui avait fait son apparition dans _sa_ cabine, au _beau milieu de la nuit._

- Je dois être entrain de rêver, yoi. Je suis plus en Tamriel pour voir un mage débile faire apparaître un atronach au milieu de la rue, juste pour se la pété, yoi... marmonna le Phénix avant de replonger dans son oreiller, la couverture au dessus du crâne.

Au moins, dans ses rêves, même si c'était pas la réalité, il y avait Ace. Il y avait son rire, ses moues, son sourire immense... toutes ses petites choses qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Marco.

- Un message, j'ai, de la part de Portgas D. Ace, lui dit l'atronach, toujours à côté de sa couche.

- Mais oui, mais oui... et Tatch est vivant, yoi... Repasse demain matin, va, quand j'aurais les yeux en face des trous, yoi... marmonna Marco en essayant de neutralisé l'intensité de la lumière produite par l'atronach, en fermant le plus possible ses paupières.

- Partir, je ne ferais pas, tant que le message, délivrer, ne sera.

Marco grogna et se rassit sur son matelas, se tenant le nez entre deux doigt, les yeux fermés, exaspéré et fatigué, pour dire à l'atronach, en essayant de conserver un minimum son calme :

- Ace est mort, yoi. Dans les bras de son otouto, yoi. Je l'ai entendu dire ses dernières paroles, je l'ai vu rendre l'âme, y'a deux mois, à Marine Ford, yoi. Si c'est une blague, je te conseil de te carapaté vite, avant de voir ce que ça donne un Phénix en colère, yoi !

- "Le yonbantaï et le nibantaï tasiho sont vivants. Si besoin de preuve est, s'adresser à Luffy à Rusukaïna", récita l'atronach.

Marco leva un sourcil.

La créature s'éteignit, ne laissant pour seul trace de son passage qu'une légère marque de brûler sur le sol. Marco prit une bougie dans sa table de chevet, l'alluma, et sortit du lit, pour voir le plancher de plus prêt.

Il ne rêvait pas.

Depuis combien d'année n'avait-il rien vu qui lui rappelait sa terre natale ? Depuis combien d'année n'avait-il pas entendu le vent semblable à des hurlements, de la mer des Fantômes, sur les côtés d'Aubétoile ? Il n'avait que sept ans quand un voyageur était passé par la ville, sur le chemin de Vendeaume, pour se rendre à Solstheim, province Dunmer et Skaal. Le voyageur portait avec lui un mystérieux livre noir, qui avait intrigué Marco à cet époque. Et ça lui avait coûté cher quand le livre l'avait _avalé_, quand le petit garçon avait eut la _très_ _mauvaise_ _idée_ de l'ouvrir, après l'avoir piqué. Marco c'était même réfugié devant l'étrange porte noir que tout le monde craignait, à Aubétoile, pour être tranquille dans sa lecture.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien du reste...

Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait été 'face' à Hermaeus Mora, le deadra du destin, et qui lui avait dit que parce, qu'il avait _osé_ mettre un pied dans sa bibliothèque, sans permission, il ne reverrait plus les côtes enneiger de sa cher Aubétoile.

La suite, il s'en souvenait très clairement.

Avant d'avoir put dire ouf, il avait été vendu comme esclave à des Tenryubitos, on l'avait forcé à consommer son akuma no mi, avant de faire de lui un oiseau en cage... jusqu'à ce qu'à l'âge de douze ans, il croise la route de celui qui fut son Oyaji.

Marco secoua la tête, histoire de chasser ses souvenirs. La marque de fer rouge dans le milieu de son dos était suffisante pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait autre chose à faire, là.

C'était un espoir qui l'achèverait sans doute, mais tant pis. Ça rester toujours un espoir. Et il n'était pas du genre à cracher dessus.

Marco posa brutalement la bougie sur son chandelier, et s'empressa de trouver ses vêtements, quelque part dans sa cabine. Il s'habilla vite, le cœur bâtant, et alla voir Jozu, de garde à ce créneau-ci de la nuit.

- Marco ? s'étonna l'homme diamant en voyant le nouveau capitaine de l'équipage débarqué comme un fou sur le pont. Un soucis ?

- Je vais redescendre la Grand Line, yoi. Quelque chose à vérifier, yoi. Je peux te confier l'équipage en mon absence, yoi ? souffla le Phénix.

Dans la lumière vacillante de la bougie à la main du Phénix, Jozu voyait une étrange lueur dans le regard bleuté de son ami.

- Bien sûre. Je le dirais aux autres, quand tout le monde sera lever. Bon vol, lui dit l'homme diamant.

Pas de question à poser. Jozu savait qu'il ne pouvait être question que d'Ace, quand cette petite lueur brillait dans les yeux du Phénix.

Il regarda l'immense oiseau flamboyant s'élever prestement dans le ciel, et se guidant de son instinct aviaire, fila vers la Red Line, à quelques jours de distances derrière eux.

- Ne va pas réduire ton cœur en morceau plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, Marco, souffla Jozu en éteignant la bougie que lui avait filé son ami.

* * *

Tatch avait froid.

Ace ne dégageait pas _assez_ de chaleur pour lui permettre de supporter ce froid.

Il devait s'estimer chanceux, la température avait remonté ! Une fois Morthal et sa neige passaient, en continuant vers l'ouest, ils avaient laissé le froid glaçant derrière eux, pour pénétré dans des marécages brumeux, en bordure desquels ils avaient trouvé Ustengrav.

Trois jours de voyages, avec quelques pauses pour dormir, et pour que les chevaux se reposent. Tatch était même étonné qu'Ace se soit montré _raisonnable _avec les produits de leur chasse, et n'avait engloutit qu'une part vraiment très minime, comparé à ce qu'il prenait d'habitude... il avait _juste_ consommé trois fois plus que Tatch, au lieu de dix fois plus.

- Brrrr... fit Ace, à côté de lui, alors qu'il descendait de cheval.

Tatch écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Tu as _froid _?! _Toi_ ?! s'étrangla le cuistot.

- Non. C'est juste l'ambiance du coin... Allez, amènes-toi, grogna Ace en sautant dans la butte en pierre lisse, afin de faire face à l'entrer.

- Un instant, j'ai vu qu'il y a du monde, devant, lui dit Tatch, en remarquant les cinq personnes entrain de s'affronter pas très loin.

- On s'en fou, amènes-toi...

- Comme tu veux, _monsieur._

Et Tatch sauta à son tour, pour rejoindre la porte, un peu plus bas. Il fut accueilli par la vu d'un cadavre avachi sur un coffre.

- Hmph... Ça commence bien, fit Tatch en poussant le corps.

Ace se contenta de rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, avant de ramasser ce qui pouvait être utile.

Ils entèrent enfin. Pas besoin de forcer de serrure, ça les épateraient toujours autant, comment les nordiques ne verrouiller _pas_ leur tombeau.

Ils prirent la légère descente devant la porte, pour rencontrer... un cadavre de bandit.

- Soit, il a rencontré une momie, soit, on est pas les premiers ici, souffla Ace. Le corps est encore chaud. La mort est récente.

- Je me suis renseigné, au passage, sur les momies. Ils appellent ça des Draugrs.

- Ah ? C'est noté, je dirais 'bonjour monsieur le draugr' au prochain que je croise. Itaï ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

Ace se massa l'arrière du crâne là où Tatch l'avait frappé.

- Parce que tu te moques de moi... J'ai de la chance, Marco n'est pas là, pour une fois, afin de te défendre !

Ça réplique lui valu un poing dans le nez, qui failli bien le lui casser.

- J'ai pas besoin de Marco pour te botter les fesses ! On y va ? siffla Ace.

Tatch, tombé sur les fesses à cause du coup, se remit sur ses pieds et tâta son nez pour voir s'il était cassé, avant de suivre Ace.

* * *

Plus loin, ils tombèrent sur deux restes de squelettes.

- De plus en plus charmant, commenta Tatch à voix basse.

Ace, à peine un peu plus loin devant que Tatch, trouva un autre bandit mort. C'était tout autant de signe pour leur dire de faire demi-tour et de ne pas aller plus loin... seulement, ils avaient pas prévu que deux taïsho, les plus dégénéré qui soient, des Shirohige Kaizoku seraient de la partie, parce que tout ces avertissements étaient autant de signe qui attisé leur curiosité et leur sens de l'humour à toute épreuve.

- Tu remarqueras la beauté de ces morts extrêmement sanglante, prouvant une mort longue et douloureuse, commenta Ace, comme s'il faisait la critique d'une œuvre d'art.

- Oui. Très sanglant. C'est pas Izou qui aime bien faire des morts sanglantes ? ricana Tatch.

- Il dit que ça fait classe sur son kimono, les tâches de sang, après, va le comprendre, sérieux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle largement plus grande, mais restèrent dans le couloir. Tatch mit un doigt sur sa bouche à l'intention d'Ace, pour lui faire signe de garder le silence, et ils tendirent l'oreille, le visage penché vers la pièce. Au loin, ils virent d'abord un cadavre d'un bandit, adossé à une colonne de pierre, au centre de la pièce. Toujours aussi sanglant. Après, un bruit de magie, et un corps, un peu plus loin, se releva sous l'incantation d'un sorcier.

- Nécromancie, souffla Ace.

- D'où tu sorts ça ? murmura Tatch.

- Les histoires de Marco. Il lui arrive de parler de son coin d'origine, de temps à autre, et un jour, il m'a parlé de ça. Nécromancie, ou l'art de ramené les morts à la vie. Na... tu crois que Marco est d'ici ?

- Aucune idée.

Ils se turent quand ils entendirent deux voix s'adresser l'une à l'autre, avec un bruit de pioche en arrière fond :

- Vos esclaves sont encore plus lent que des argoniens dans un blizzard ! gronda l'homme.

- Prenez une pioche et aidez les, je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains ! répliqua la femme avec une voix hautaine.

Tatch hocha la tête, l'air de dire « bien envoyé ».

- En voilà encore un, commenta l'homme.

« Encore un quoi ? » s'interrogea Ace.

- Quels bandes de faiblards... même morts, ils ne servent à rien, soupira la femme d'une voix exaspérée.

Et un nouveau cadavre fut ramener à la vie, qui prit une pioche et se mit à l'ouvrage.

- À chaque fois qu'on les ressuscite, on les retrouve un peu plus bête.. enfin, si c'est possible, commenta l'homme.

- Du moment qu'ils sont assez intelligent pour soulever une pioche, on leur en demande pas plus, répliqua la femme.

« Vous avez rien d'intéressant à nous apprendre, allez ? » demanda mentalement Ace.

Ses doigts le démangeaient. Il avait envie de passer à l'action. Mais la main de Tatch sur son épaule l'en empêcher.

Un étrange bruit, comme un appel, leur parvint à tous dans la salle.

- Vous entendez ça ?! Les autres ont dû trouver quelque chose, commenta l'homme.

Ace regarda Tatch avec sa moue de chiot. Tatch soupira et le lâcha. Le fauve entra dans l'arène et brûla tout sur son passage. Les deux mages ne surent jamais ce qui les avaient tué. Une fois eux morts, les corps tombèrent en cendres aux reflets légèrement mauve.

- Flippant la nécro-truc... marmonna Tatch.

- Nécro-mancie, rectifia Ace en fouillant dans un coffre.

Il trouva un livre, qu'il feuilleta rapidement avant de le remettre en place.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un couloir, sur la gauche, veillant à marcher aussi silencieusement que possible, afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Ils rencontrèrent un nouveau corps. Un sorcier, d'après sa robe noir.

- Il a la peau grise ? s'étonna naïvement Ace.

- Dunmer, Ace. Un elfe noir. Regarde ses oreilles pointues, rectifia Tatch.

Il toucha le corps.

- Il a été tué il y a peu. Soyons prudent, ce qui l'a tué est peut-être encore dans les environs.

- Vi monsieur !

En continuant leur route, ils entendirent des bruits de combats. Magie, coups d'épées, jurons...

Plus loin, ce fut le corps d'un sorcier et d'un draugr qu'ils rencontrèrent.

La tension monta d'un cran avec les sourires. Enfin un peu d'action...

Au détour d'un couloir, ils se virent face à une salle.

- Un... deux... trois... souffla Tatch.

- Merci, je les vois, murmura Ace.

Les draugrs qui arpentaient mécaniquement la salle devant eux, avec leur mouvement balançant et leur respiration sifflante, eux, ne les voyaient pas, par contre.

Tatch fonça dans le tas, laissant Ace derrière lui. Une tête tomba pour le premier, suivit d'un coup dans la poitrine pour un second. La lame resta coincé, du coup, Tatch ramassa une hache et la lança dans le crâne du troisième, le fendant en deux.

- Tu aurais put m'en laisser, marmonna Ace avec une moue déçue.

- Je te laisse le prochain paquet. T'as eut les deux sorciers, je te signale, fit Tatch en dégageant son arme de son mieux.

Il remarqua alors le sexe du draugr et s'en alla vomir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ace.

- J'ai tué une femme... pleura Tatch.

- Elle doit être morte depuis des siècles, tu sais.

Il retira la lame et la lança à Tatch qui ne fit aucun geste pour la ramasser.

- Tatch... sermonna Ace.

- Mais ça reste une femme...

- Pendant que tu pleurniches, moi je fouille.

Ace alla vers une arcade, passant à côté du corps d'une sorcière, couché en travers le corps d'un sorcier, tout aussi mort, sans s'arrêter. Un peu comme s'ils avaient été jeté là, pelle même. Il tua au passage un quatrième draugr, attiré par le bruit de leur conversation.

Depuis l'arcade, Ace pouvait voir deux salles. Il fit la plouf, et fini par se diriger vers celle à sa droite.

Il y avait plein d'urne. De grosses urne d'un jaune vieillie, à moitié écaillé. Six urnes. Et il les fit toutes, mais seulement quatre étaient pleines. En se retournant , il vit dans une alcôve un coffre, avec deux petites urnes. Dans, le coffre, Ace trouva des crochets. Parfait, il commençait à en avoir marre de la mauvaise qualité des crochets du pays, parce qu'ils se pétaient pour un rien. Il en avait plus que besoin ! Il trouva aussi d'étrange botte. Assez lourde. Dans les tons dorés. Très grosses aussi.

« Ça doit pouvoir se vendre un bon prix... » songea Ace en les mettant dans son sac.

La fortune personnel des deux pirates commençaient à décoller, très sérieusement.

Dans les petites urnes qui encadraient le coffre, il trouva quelques pièces d'or. Alors qu'il allait partir, Ace remarqua un drôle de truc dans le mur.

- TATCH ! appela t-il.

Revenant à la réalité, Tatch rejoignit Ace qui lui montra le mur.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Ace.

- Passage secret ? proposa Tatch.

- Et qui dit passage secret dit...

- Trésor de grande valeur ! Sur le coup, mec !

Ils fouillèrent la pièce, mais ne trouvèrent rien pour l'ouvrir. Ace essaya de se dématérialiser, pour passer dans l'interstice, mais rien à faire, même avec ses flammes.

- T'es nul, Ace, commenta Tatch. Tu sers à rien.

Ace se tourna vers Tatch.

- _Fus Ro !_ cria t-il.

Et une vague d'énergie cueilli le pauvre Tatch dans le ventre, et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Tu disais ? demanda Ace avec un sourire féroce.

- Je te déteste, mec ! rugit Tatch en se remettant debout, une main sur le bas du dos.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et passèrent à l'autre, à gauche.

Là, il y avait encore plus d'urne qu'ils s'affairèrent à ouvrir, pour fouiller. Cinq urnes à droite qu'Ace fouilla. Il en trouva juste deux de pleines. À gauche, Tatch s'occupa des sept urnes arrangés en cercle, dont il ne trouva que trois de pleines. Il trouva un livre dans l'alcôve qu'il jeta sur le crâne d'Ace.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! demanda Ace.

Tatch fouillait déjà une urne funéraire.

Ace ouvrit le livre percher sur son crâne, et le reposa vite, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant.

Ils retournèrent sur la voie principal et reprirent leur avancé.

* * *

Ils avaient continué tout droit, pour arrivé dans un couloir transversal, décorer de reste de squelettes au sol. À gauche la voie était condamné. Ils prirent celles de droite.

Plus loin, ils passèrent à gauche, et Tatch fit une crise de panique.

- Quoi, Tatch ? demanda Ace.

Tatch tomba sur ses fesses et montra une simple toile d'araignée.

Ace soupira et lui dit :

- Si tu te mets pas debout de suite, je te laisse seul face à l'araignée qui a fait la toile.

La menace fit son effet, et Tatch se remit sur pieds, se réfugiant derrière Ace.

- Tatch, je suis le _otouto_ de l'équipage. La logique veut que ce soit _moi_ qui me réfugie derrière _toi,_ et pas le _contraire,_ soupira Ace.

- Tais-toi et avance, t'es mon bouclier anti-araignée, siffla Tatch.

Ace leva mes yeux aux plafonds, essayant de ne pas rire.

Il entraîna Tatch vers la gauche, dans une descente, ramassant au passage une bourse. C'était une voix secondaire. Le couloir était en colimaçon. Et ça débarqué sur une pièce... plein d'or !

- MIRACLE ! cria Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Shhhh ! Tu vas réveiller les araignées ! fit Tatch.

Ace était déjà trop occupé à ramasser l'or. En se relevant, il tomba nez à nez avec l'anneau d'une chaîne qu'il activa.

Un bruit sourd, suivit la disparition d'un pan d'un mur.

- Bingo ! fit Ace. Allez ! Amènes-toi, Tatch !

Tirant son ami par la main, il s'enfonça dans le boyau, tout excité.

Virage à gauche, Ace manqua de finir la descente sur les fesses... ça aurait put faire un toboggan, le couloir semblait assez glissant et lisse pour ça.

Les deux pirates débouchèrent dans une salle. Vide.

- Dommage, Ace, fit Tatch, qui allait mieux maintenant qu'il était sûre de pas tomber sur des araignées.

- Nop ! Regarde ! fit Ace en montrant un coffre.

Ils l'ouvrirent. Y'avait rien, sauf une étrange tenue couleur or.

- C'est quoi s'truc ? demanda Tatch en levant uns sourcil suspicieux.

Ace prit Tatch par les épaules, le forçant à se tenir droit et lui plaqua la tenue sur la poitrine, comme pour voir si elle pouvait aller à son ami.

- Je dirais que c'est une armure... fit Ace.

Et il afficha un immense sourire et ricana :

- Elle t'irait bien, mec !

Et il fila, ventre à terre, avant de se faire frapper.

- ACE ! rugit Tatch en suivant son ami dans le passage secret.

Une fois en haut, ils reprirent l'escalier, revinrent dans le couloir principal. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, et..

_Bam !_

_Bam !_

_Bam !_

À tour de rôle, comme dans un mauvais film d'épouvante, des sarcophages s'ouvrirent. Ace électrocuta facilement le premier draugr qui sortit. Le second faisait de la magie, et essaya de congeler Ace.

- Par Davy Jones, même Aokiji a plus de chance de me congeler, grogna Ace.

Et il brisa le cou de son attaquant.

En continuant, ils virent que le troisième sarcophage qui n'avait plus de couvercle, était encore plein.

Un _Higan,_ et son proprio regretta de ne pas en être sortit.

- Vite fait, bien fait ! sourit Ace.

Tatch l'attira vers un escalier, qu'ils montèrent immédiatement.

Ils arrivèrent juste au dessus de la salle. Ils trouvèrent là haut beaucoup de potions et un coffre plein d'or, avant de continuer leur route, passant un pont.

Cela débouchait sur un escalier qui descendait tout droit devant eux, avec, au beau milieu, un squelette.

- Ils ont pas fait les choses à moitié pour rendre cette endroit digne d'un décor de film d'épouvante. La poussière, les morts vivants, les restes de squelettes... même les sorciers de tout à l'heure étaient parfait pour l'ambiance ! ricana Ace.

- Haruta ferait dans son froc face à ça ! On devrait songer à redécorer sa cabine comme ça... fit Tatch avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Sur le coup, mec !

Les deux compères échangèrent une bonne poignée de main, décidant donc de faire ça, dès qu'ils rentreraient au bercail.

Néanmoins, avec le squelette, y'avait une bourse qui fini dans la poche de Tatch.

- On passe la porte ? demanda Ace.

Oui, ils étaient bien devant une porte de fer noir.

- On frappe, avant d'entrer, Ace, sermonna Tatch.

- D'accord.

Toc, toc.

Et Ace ouvrit la porte.

- En général, on attend, avant d'ouvrir, mais c'est pas grave, soupira Tatch.

- Les tréfonds de Ustengrav nous attendent ! ricana Ace.

Et les deux compères passèrent la porte, la laissant se refermer bruyamment derrière eux.

* * *

Après une descente d'escalier, avoir tourné à droite, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de corniche, laissant voir en bas un grand espace, avec de la végétation, dont ils avaient deviné la présence avec des lianes. Il se pouvait aussi qu'il y ait de l'eau, vu la certaine humidité de l'air.

- Là, regarde ! fit Ace.

Il pointa du doigt quelque chose en bas.

- J'y vois rien... qu'est-ce que tu vois toi.

- Attends.

Ace se concentra, et utilisa la magie pour faire naître une boule de lumière dans sa main, qu'il lança vers ce qu'il voyait.

Quand la boule atterrit, Tatch parvint à discerner une sorte de formation rocheuse qu'il avait eut l'occasion de voir au Tertre de Voilâtres, après la seconde exploration, avec Ace et la Griffe de Saphir.

- Un mur ! Je vais apprendre un nouveau mot ! fit Ace, tout excité.

- On va devoir tuer des dragons, pour que tu puisses l'utiliser, fit Tatch. On va s'amuser. Allez, trouvons le moyen de descendre.

Ace se mit à plat ventre sur le sol et observa sous eux.

- Trop haut pour qu'on prenne le risque de sauté, commenta t-il.

Tout cela trouva le moyen de réveiller un draugr, que Tatch et Ace s'empressèrent de renvoyer dans le sommeil éternel, qu'il n'aurait jamais dut quitter.

Ils reprirent leur route, arrivant sur une double voie, dont l'une était en vu direct sur la salle sous eux. Un draugr y faisait des patrouilles, et Tatch se contenta de le prendre par les épaules, et de le jeter en bas.

Ils continuèrent de descendre. Toujours de descendre.

Ace passa sur ce qui semblait être un piège, faisant jaillir du feu sous ses pieds.

- C'est toi qui t'enflamme, ou c'est un piège ? demanda Tatch.

- Le piège, je dirais. Attend.

Il revint du côté de Tatch et se baissa, permettant à son pote de grimper sur son dos.

- Raconte ça à Marco, et je te tue, siffla Tatch, alors qu'Ace retraversait comme si de rien était le feu.

- S'il apprend ça, ma mort sera aussi à déplorer, parce qu'il m'en voudra de t'avoir laisser toucher à sa propriété, lui dit Ace, avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Pour le coup, Tatch éclata de rire.

Ace le laissa poser pieds à terre, hors de danger, et ils reprirent leur chemin.

Ils prirent à gauche.

Là, y'avait un pont, traversant une salle. Et sur le pont, un draugr qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de re-tuer. Ace passa en premier, avec prudence.

Un draugr, sur un pont, face à lui, le remarqua et lui jeta un stalactite de glace en travers le torse, qui fondit immédiatement.

- Tatch ! Y'en a un dans la salle ! fit Ace en avisant un autre draugr, sous le pont.

Tatch sauta du pont pour ferrailler avec le draugr, alors qu'Ace utilisait un _kagerou_, pour se débarrassait de celui qui n'avait pas saisi que sa magie ne servait à rien contre le logia. Ace sauta à son tour et les deux pirates fouillèrent de fond en comble ce qui devait être une salle de banquet.

- Je me demande depuis combien de siècles ce fromage est là... marmonna Tatch.

- J'ai pas envie de le savoir. D'ici, je peux te dire que ce machin pue presque autant que le Grey Terminal ! grogna Ace, assez loin des tables couvertes de victuailles à moitié pourri.

Puisqu'il avait grandit avec l'odeur du Grey Terminal, l'odeur de pourriture du coin ne le dérangeait moins que Tatch.

Il s'engouffra, suivit par Tatch, dans un passage, en face, qui les mena sur le pont d'où s'était tenu le draugr sorcier, et continuèrent tout droit.

- Na, Ace... d'après toi, on est ici depuis combien de temps ? demanda Tatch.

- Mon estomac me dit une bonne demi-journée, fit Ace.

Pour renchérir le commentaire, son estomac se manifesta de façon très bruyante.

- Une fois dehors, on chassera. Puis, on trouvera un coin pour faire le bivouac, avant de retourner à Fort Ivar, lui dit Tatch.

- Aye, aye !

- Je ne monte pas jusqu'au Haut Hrotgar ! Pas envie de me faire les sept milles marches...

- Fainéant... Marco les aurait fait, lui ! Oyaji aussi !

- Marco aurait juste volé jusqu'au sommet, et Oyaji est trop grand pour monter sept milles marche. Sept cent à tout cassé, il aurait monté, au final.

- Mon frère les aurait fait. Il aurait suffit que je lui dise qu'il y a de la viande au sommet.

- Mais ton frère est un D. ce qui est tout, sauf _normal_, soit d'accord avec moi ! Et puis, il a que dix-sept ans, pas la quarantaine, comme moi.

- Dix-_huit _! Lu' a fait dix-huit ans ! Oh, je t'ai dit qu'il apprenait le Haki avec Silver-san !?

- Nop, je savais pas... bon sang, ça va donner... je suis heureux de t'avoir dans mon camp, Ace, tu es mon assurance vie pour ne pas me faire botter le cul, par ton frangin.

- Je suis peut-être sauf, mais ça va pas l'empêcher de te botter le cul s'il en a envie. Si j'estime que c'est injustifié, je lui botterai le cul en retour, il dira que je suis méchant, mais j'ai l'habitude.

Ils prirent un chemin à gauche, trouvèrent un escalier, qui les fit descendre dans une salle de caverne, avec une belle flaques d'huile.

Ils furent dans la nouvelle pièce, avec des sarcophages qui s'ouvrirent rapidement.

- Je te laisse le plaisir, Tatch, fit Ace en s'effaçant à l'entrer de la pièce.

- BANZAIIII ! hurla Tatch en se jetant sur les draugrs.

Ce fut vite fait... Tatch glissa sur la flaque et Ace se frappa le visage d'une main, essayant de ne pas rire.

- Vire de là, dit Ace, alors que les draugr se précipiter sur Tatch.

Tatch roula sur le côté et Ace mit le feu à la flaque d'huile qui s'enflamma, tuant les monstres.

- Beurk, je suis tout poisseux, râla Tatch.

- T'aurais dû voir que le terrain était glissant, lui dit Ace en se dirigeant vers une grille qui l'empêchait d'accéder à un coffre.

De plus prêt, y'avait deux grilles.

Ace activa le mécanisme prêt de la porte, et la grille intérieur s'ouvrit.

Il fit une grimace, et se changea en flamme, passant au travers les barreaux, jusqu'à son objectif. Il avait pas envie de jouer le jeu. L'appât du gain avant tout !

Tatch trouva le second interrupteur prêt de l'un des caveau, qu'il activa, ouvrant totalement le passage. Ace était déjà à côté du coffre, regardant s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dedans.

Ceci étant fait, ils prirent le chemin au fond à gauche, débouchèrent sur un escalier, que Tatch escalada.

- Y'a rien ! dit-il à Ace.

Ace hocha la tête et continua la route, Tatch le rattrapant vite.

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans l'immense espace qu'ils n'avaient pu que entrevoir, de là haut. Une fois en bas, ils durent affronter une horde de squelettes, qui comme les draugr, semblaient avoir oublié la définition de 'sommeil éternel'. Ace eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver avec une flèche dans l'épaule, qui lui fit mal, et fit même couler le sang sur ses nouveaux vêtements.

- Haki ? demanda Tatch en finissant de faire le ménage.

- Iie. Leur métal est bizarre, grogna Ace.

Il arracha la flèche en serrant les dents. Il ne se détendit qu'après que son logia l'eut guérit.

Ils firent vite le tour de l'immense endroit. Pendant qu'Ace explorait une pièce accessible seulement par lui, grâce à sa nature de logia, pour trouver un coffre, Tatch lui, fit de l'exploration sous-marine, et passa derrière la cascade, prêt du mur qu'avait vu Ace, d'en haut. Là, Tatch, trouva un sarcophage, et un coffre.

Lentement, essayant de ne pas réveiller le monstre dedans, Tatch ouvrit le coffre, se servit et le referma.

Ça devait être le geste en trop, car le monstre s'éveilla.

- _Fus... Ro Dah ! _cria le draugr.

Ace avait trouvé la sortit au bout d'un pont brisé, quand il vit Tatch traverser comme un boulet de canon la cascade et atterrir sur ce qui devait être des escaliers. Son adversaire sortit de derrière la cascade et leva son épée.

- _Hiken !_ rugit Ace après avoir sauté à terre.

Le draugr posa un genoux à terre, après s'être prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Tatch se releva, saisissant son épée pour faire tomber la tête du draugr.

- Rien de casser, mec ? demanda Ace.

- Plus de surprise que de mal... soupira Tatch en se frottant le front. Je ferais moins le mariole devant les draugr, à présent.

Ace s'assura que son pote n'avait rien, avant de contourner l'eau, et d'aller vers le mur.

Il s'adossa à celui-ci quand sa vu se brouilla, et porta ses doigts vers la lumière bleu qui l'appelait, seule chose claire dans tout ce flou. Le mot s'inscrivit dans son esprit.

- Alors ? demanda Tatch. Celui d'avant, c'était réclamer l'aide des animaux, non ?

- Non. Les calmer, rectifia Ace en se redressant, sa vision redevenu normal. Là, j'ai une idée... d'invulnérabilité... une idée de forme... qui ne peu être blesser, mais qui ne peu pas blesser non plus...

- Pratique la partie qui fait qu'on ne peu pas être blesser.

- Je la testerai pour voir ce qu'il en est, quand on aura tuer un dragon. Continuons.

* * *

Après avoir traverser un pont, tuer un squelette, et trouver de l'or et des pierres précieuse, il trouvèrent trois étranges pierre, face à trois grilles, les unes derrières les autres, qui leur coupait le passage. En passant devant une pierre, une grille se leva.

- Aha... fit Tatch.

Il se mit devant la première pierre, devant le regard curieux d'Ace, et courut comme dératé, passant devant toutes les pierres, faisant levé toutes les grilles. Malheureusement pour lui, il se retrouva coincé quand les grilles redescendirent, le bloquant entre la première et la seconde.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaceeeeeee ! Aiiiiide-moiiii ! Je suis coincé ! fit Tatch.

Ace soupira et alla se mettre devant la seconde pierre, forçant le portail correspondant à s'ouvrir. Tatch se décala et fit face au dernier portail. Ace se mit devant la dernière pierre, et le portail correspondant s'ouvrit, laissant Tatch libre.

- Pousse toi, je veux tester un truc ! lui dit Ace.

Tatch s'écarta de la voie, et regarda Ace se remettre devant la première pierre.

- _Wuld _! cria le jeune homme.

Il passa comme une tornade devant toutes les pierres, et atterrit au côté de Tatch, pile à l'instant où le dernier portail se refermer derrière lui.

- Pas mal, mec, ricana Tatch.

Ace avisa là où ils étaient, et mit une main devant les yeux de Tatch. Non, il voulait pas que son pote face une nouvelle crise de panique.

- Mec, t'as confiance en moi ? demanda Ace.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me... commença Tatch.

- Ferme les yeux, et laisse moi te guider. Tu ne les ouvres sous aucun prétexte, tant que je ne te dis pas de le faire, d'acc.

- Euh... d'acc.

Prenant son ami par les épaules, Ace s'avança entre les toiles d'araignées.

Il y en avait beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop. Ils avaient mit les pieds dans le nid, sans doute.

Ils arrivèrent devant des plaques de pressions, éclairait par un flambeau.

- Grimpe sur mon dos, dit Ace.

Tatch obtempéra de son mieux, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Ace marcha sur les pièges, sans se soucier du feu qui s'élevait sous ses pieds. La salle, à part quelques îlots isolés, étaient pleines de plaque de pression de ce genre.

Voyant la taille des araignées, et celle au plafond, encore plus grosse que les deux à terre, Ace laissa son ami sur un îlot.

- Je reviens, mec, bouge pas de là, ou tu vas être méchamment cramer, lui dit Ace.

Et il s'élança vers les araignées. La plus grosse qui tomba du plafond fut un peu plus dure à géré, mais ce fut vite fait. Il hissa ensuite de nouveau Tatch sur son dos, pour monter sur le promontoire de pierre où étaient les cadavres d'araignées. Là, il le laissa poser pied à terre, et le guida jusqu'à une porte à peine visible sous les toiles d'araignées... qui furent vite cramer. La porte passer, ils tombèrent sur une herse, qu'Ace activa.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de taille modeste, avec beaucoup d'eau sur les côtés.

- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, fit Ace en lâchant le poignet de son ami.

Tatch obtempéra et siffla.

- Jolie le coin, commenta t-il.

Ace s'avança sur le chemin de pierre, qui passait au milieu de l'eau. Celle-ci s'agita, et sur le passage du jeune homme, des statues sortirent des profondeurs, comme accueillant le visiteur.

- Je crois qu'on est arrivé à destination, fit Ace.

Il accéléra le pas, et monta sur une estrade de pierre où se tenait une sorte de grande boite de pierre scellait et gravée, avec une main taillée au dessus. Une main où un papier était glissé dedans.

Ace prit le papier et revint vers Tatch, qui lut le mot pardessus son épaule :

- 'Enfant de Dragon, je dois vous parler, c'est très urgent. Louer la chambre mansardée à l'auberge du Géant Endormi, à Rivebois, je vous y attendrais. Un ami'. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça put le piège ?

- Pas la moindre idée, mais on nous a devancé, et j'aime pas du tout ça, siffla Ace. On vole pas un trésor sous le nez d'un pirate, c'est _inadmissible._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, donc voici le septième chapitre, et j'ai envie de pousser mon coup de gueule.**

**J'ai rien contre le fait que vous ne commentiez pas tout les chapitres de cette histoire, mais un petit commentaire, de temps à autre, ça serait appréciable, juste histoire de me dire que ce que je fais vous intéresse un minimum, parce que, jusqu'à présent, tout les commentaires que j'ai, c'est Kira1726 qui me les laisse, et je lui en suis reconnaissante, au moins je sais que ça plais à quelqu'un.**

**Je n'ai pas envie de faire le chantage stupide du 'si j'ai pas de reviews, je continue pas l'histoire', mais je pourrais bien la faire plus courte que je ne l'avais prévu à l'origine, si j'ai vraiment pas plus de remonter.**

**Je demande pas grand chose, juste une petite review, de temps à autre, histoire que je puisse faire quelque chose qui plaise à tout le monde, et pas qu'à quelques uns. C'est pour vous que je fais ça, moi, si je l'écris, c'est que ça me plaît, un point c'est tout, et je peux le garder sur mon ordi, au lieu de vous le faire partager. Je perdrais moins de temps, et me casserais moins là tête.**

**Voilà, c'était mon coup de gueule.**

**Ensuite, pour ce qui est du combat à la fin, vous trouverez la traduction en anglais sur le site USEP séction Skyrim, pour la quête principale "A Blade in the Dark" (descendez jusqu'à Kynesgrove).**

**C'est tout ! En espérant de ne pas avoir parler dans le vide, bonne lecture ! *prend son chat et va bouder*.**

* * *

Rivebois n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Après des jours de marches, ils y étaient enfin.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, Ace ? demanda Tatch à son ami.

- Tant que nous n'avons pas éclaircit cette affaire de tentative de meurtre à mon égard, tu te feras passer pour l'Enfant de Dragon, oui, je l'ai enregistré, Tatch, tu m'as assez frappé sur le crâne pour que j'accepte... j'en suis venu à regretter les coups que me donner le jiji quand j'étais gamin... grogna Ace.

Il se massa le crâne par réflexe. Fallait pas croire, mais Tatch avait des poings dure, et des phalanges pointues... ça faisait mal ce truc !

- Alors, nous sommes d'accord. Tu t'assois au comptoir, et tu bouges plus, fit Tatch en menaçant Ace du doigt.

- Oui, monsieur... Retire ton doigt, ou je le mords.

Tatch rangea son doigt. Ace en était tout à fait capable, il l'avait fait à Vista, une fois... le pauvre avait eut une poupée ridicule au doigt pendant une semaine, ce qui avait fait se marrer Oyaji et Marco. Même Jozu avait sourit !

Ils passèrent les portes de l'auberge où ils avaient déjà séjourné.

Comme toujours, le mec au bar, et la tenante se disputaient. Enfin, la femme grondait et l'homme écoutait patiemment. Ace alla se mettre devant le comptoir, montra un siège du doigt, et s'y installa, quand l'homme lui fit signe que oui, il pouvait s'asseoir.

- J'te sers quoi, l'ami ? demanda Orgnar.

- Une bière, s'il vous plaît. C'est quoi les derniers ragots ? commanda Ace.

- Lucan c'est fait à nouveau volé sa Griffe d'Or qui décoré son comptoir. Sa sœur attire toujours autant l'attention des hommes... sinon, rien de nouveau à Rivebois. Par contre, Ysolda, de Blancherive, est passée. Elle m'a raconté qu'il y aurait un soucis avec un des enfant du Jarl, et qu'il y aurait un mec à la Jument Pavoisée à la recherche d'un bon défit. Il propose un bâton de magie en prix pour un concours de boisson. Qu'est-ce qu'on a vu de neuf, de vot' côté, à tout les deux, depuis vot' dernier passage ?

- Quelques tertres infestés de draugr, et des dragons... ça commence à devenir une routine.

- Je vois. Voilà la bière. Et pour ton pote, ça sera quoi ?

- Deux chambres pour la nuit, fit Tatch.

- Vois ça avec Delphine, mon gars. C'est elle qui s'en charge, lui dit Orgnar.

Delphine, qui s'était rabattue sur son balais, se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle.

- Je voudrais une chambre classique pour le gamin au comptoir, et la mansardée pour moi, lui dit Tatch.

Delphine leva un sourcil et dit :

- La mansardée, hein ? Eh bien, nous n'avons pas de mansardée.

Tatch leva les deux sourcils, surpris.

- Mais vous pouvez avoir une chambre normal. Les deux, sur vot' gauche. Vingt pièces d'or le tout, continua Delphine.

- Tatch, tu choisis quoi ? demanda Ace, sans se retourner. Perso, je m'en fou de passer la nuit dehors, j'ai grandit comme ça.

- Je préfère le confort d'un lit, personnellement, lui répondit son ami. Deux chambres normales, donc.

Tatch sortit la somme convenu et la donna à Delphine.

- Je vais vendre quelques unes de nos trouvailles, et je reviens, Ace, fit Tatch.

- Haiii~ !

- Oh, et si vous le voyez s'effondrer brusquement, vous en faîtes pas pour lui, il est narcoleptique, ça lui arrive tout le temps.

Et Tatch s'en alla.

- Alors, comme ça tu t'appelles Ace, hein ? C'est un prénom particulier, commenta le tenant.

- Si j'avais été une fille, je me serais appelé Ann, à ce qu'il paraît. Je suis pas à plaindre, je trouve mon nom assez classe. Et puis, j'ai bien un petit frère qui s'appelle Luffy !

- Ahaha ! C'est vrai qu'il y a plus ridicule ! Entre nous, j'ai rien contre les argoniens, je le dis de suite, mais ils ont parfois des noms assez ridicules... j'en connais un qui se nomme _Au-fond-de-sa-chope _!

Ace failli bien finir au fond de la sienne en riant.

- Sérieux ? demanda Ace en reposant son verre.

- Par Shor, je suis sérieux ! assura Orgnar.

Ace eut un petit shishishi, et recommença à boire. Il portait tout juste la choppe à ses lèvres que son visage rencontra le bois du comptoir. Son bras resta bizarrement debout, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je pense que c'est ce que son ami disait par 'narcoleptique', commenta Delphine.

Orgnar éclata d'un grand rire gutturale qui réveilla pas Ace le moins du monde.

* * *

Tatch alla se coucher, pensif.

On s'était soit foutu encore plus d'eux, soit, c'était un code. Quelqu'un qui savait qu'il avait demandé la chambre inexistante.

Ça puait le piège à plein nez. Il avait bien fait de prendre la place d'Ace.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Tatch se redressa sur ses coudes, surpris.

Ce n'était que Delphine.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, m'dame ? demanda Tatch.

Sa chambre donnant sur le comptoir, derrière Delphine, il vit qu'Ace surveillait ce qu'il se passait.

La femme referma la porte et lui dit :

- Ainsi c'est vous l'Enfant de Dragon dont j'ai tant entendu parlé ?

Tatch se leva du lit, surpris.

- Je crois que c'est ce que vous cherchez, continua t-elle.

Et elle montra une corne taillée qu'elle avait caché dans une de ses poches. Ce ne pouvait être que la Corne de Jurgen Parlevent. Ace avait demandé des détails sur la corne, avant de redescendre et partir à sa recherche, et avait fait part de la description à Tatch. Et cet objet y correspondait en tout point.

Delphine lui lança la corne que Tatch rattrapa.

- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, fit-elle.

Et elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et en sortit, pour aller dans celle en face. Tatch la suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui. En passant prêt d'Ace, il lui refila discrètement la corne.

Message reçu, Delphine était leur voleur.

Ace les suivit du coin de l'œil, tout en glissant la corne dans son sac. Quand Tatch en aurait fini avec Delphine, ils fileraient remettre l'objet à maître Arngeir... enfin, si Tatch se motivait à monter les marches.

Tatch entra dans l'autre chambre. Elle était un peu plus agréable et riche, que les autres de l'auberge.

- Fermez la porte, demanda Delphine en allant se mettre devant une armoire.

Tatch obtempéra.

Delphine ouvrit l'armoire... elle était vide. Elle sortit une petite clef et la mit dans le panneau du fond qui s'ouvrit sur un escalier qui descendait dans un sous-sol secret.

« Pas con » songea Tatch.

Delphine descendit dans le passage secret. C'était clair, Tatch devait la suivre. Il récupéra néanmoins quelques bourses d'or qui traînait, et alla entrebâiller la porte de la chambre, avant de descendre à son tour.

Dans le sous-sol, y'avait quoi... un labo d'alchimie, des armes, dont un beau katana qui plut à Tatch. Y'avait un livre sur les Lames, en tant que faction, des montagnes d'ingrédients, deux coffres, et enfin, au centre, une table, avec une carte.

- Donc c'est vous qui avez prit la corne. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas, fit Tatch.

- Il semblerait que je joue de mieux en mieux mon rôle de petite aubergiste tranquille, commenta amèrement Delphine.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez à l'Enfant de Dragon ?

Delphine s'appuya sur la table, les mains encadrant la carte, et regarda Tatch dans les yeux. Il y vit l'âme d'une guerrière, tout au fond.

- Je fais partit d'un clan qui recherche quelqu'un comme vous, si vous êtes vraiment l'Enfant de Dragon... dit-elle, très sérieusement. Je savais que les Grises Barbes enverraient l'Enfant de Dragon à la recherche de la Corne de Jurgen Parlevent.

- Ils sont si prévisible que ça ? s'étonna Tatch.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas. Néanmoins, cela m'a permit de savoir que c'était eux, et non le Thalmor, qui vous envoie.

Thalmor, Thalmor... ah oui ! Les elfes à la peau jaune ! Les vainqueurs de la Grande Guerre !

- Et pourquoi vous cherchez un Enfant de Dragon ? demanda Tatch.

- Nous nous rappelons de ce que la plupart oublie... le Destin de l'Enfant de Dragon est de nous débarrasser des dragons. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez tuer irrémédiablement un dragon en absorbant son âme.

Oh... le truc brillant qui sortait d'un dragon mort à chaque fois qu'Ace passait par là, c'était donc l'âme ?

- En êtes-vous capable ? demanda Delphine, avec méfiance. Pouvez-vous absorber l'âme d'un dragon ?

- Ça vous regarde pas, répondit Tatch.

- Détrompez-vous, ça me regarde. Il n'y a peut-être que vous qui puissiez éliminer ce dragon !

- _Ce _dragon ? Lequel ? Mon pote et moi on a vu tout un tas lors de la balade que vous nous avez gentiment offerte, en volant la corne.

- Alors, _ces _dragons. Peu importe, vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi nous avons vraiment besoin d'un Enfant de Dragon.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que vous _oubliez_ de me dire ?

Delphine soupira et annonça :

- Ce n'est pas que tout simplement que les dragons reviennent... dit-elle.

- Ils étaient pas partit en vacance ? ironisa Tatch.

-... c'est qu'ils reviennent à la vie, termina Delphine, sans s'occuper de la remarque de Tatch.

- Oh, juste ça ?

- Comment ça, juste ça ?

- Non, rien... disons qu'Ace et moi sommes _familier_ avec la Faucheuse...

Delphine le regarda avec suspicion.

- On fait partit de la Confrérie Noir ? demanda t-elle.

- Non, non, non ! Parole de scout !

Tatch leva une main de façon assez solennelle. Il savait même pas ce que c'était.

- Je peux continuer ? demanda Delphine.

- Je vous en prie, assura le pirate.

- Merci. Donc je disais que les dragons revenaient à la vie. Ils ne se sont pas absenté toutes ses années. Ils étaient mort, il y a un siècle. Tuer par mes prédécesseurs. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose ramène les dragons à la vie, et je veux que vous m'aidiez à mettre fin à ça.

- J'dois en discuter avec Ace. On est pas ici pour jouer les héros. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez que les dragons sont vraiment en train de revenir à la vie ? C'est vrai quoi, vous aviez des chiffres de leur population ? Vous pouvez pas savoir s'ils étaient vraiment _tous_ mort !

- Parce que je le sais. Je suis allé voir les vieux tertres où étaient enterrés les dragons et je les ais trouvé _vide..._ et j'ai découvert où réapparaîtra le prochain. On va aller là bas, et vous tuerez ce dragon.

- Temps mort ! J'ai dit qu'on jouait pas les héros ! J'en discute avec Ace, et j'vous dis ça !

- Pendant que vous tergiversez, des innocents vont mourir ! s'énerva Delphine.

- Ma p'tite dame, écoutez moi bien... Je vous l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer les héros. C'est vot' soucis, pas l'notre. J'ai dit que j'allais en discuter avec Ace. À prendre, ou à laisser. Oui, je sais, c'est vache de ma part, mais on a été bien gentil de ce taper Ustengrav de fond en comble, pour nous retrouver tout au bout avec quoi ? Un gentil petit mot ! Tout le chemin pour quoi ? Des prunes. Alors, soit vous me laissez en discuter avec mon ami, soit, c'est sans nous. On a la corne. On peu vous laisser vous démerdez sans réfléchir à tout ça.

Delphine soupira.

- Je comprend. Désolée. Je vous ais forcé la main depuis le début. Je vous en prie, faîtes. Si vous vous décidez à m'aider, je serais au bosquet de Kyne. Vous connaissez ?

- Dîtes moi la ville la plus proche.

- Vendeaume. Devant les écuries, il vous suffit de prendre le chemin en pente, juste devant vous. C'est tout droit, jusqu'à l'auberge du Bois Tresser. Le tertre est au dessus.

- On vous y trouvera, _si_, et j'ai bien dit _si_, on vient. Vous ne faîtes pas pour la suite.

- Très bien. Si jamais vous venez, n'hésitez pas à vous servir. Avec votre vieille arme, vous irez pas bien loin.

Elle montra les armes ranger le long du mur.

- Je sais, mais j'ai pas trouver mieux, soupira Tatch. Sur ce...

Il tourna les talons et remonta dans la chambre. Il en ressortit et fit un signe de la tête à Ace, indiquant leur propre chambre. Ace se leva, paya sa consommation (miracle) et suivit Tatch. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, et Tatch referma la porte derrière eux.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Ace.

- Elle fait partit d'un clan qui cherche les Enfants de Dragons, parce qu'ils ont besoin d'eux pour tuer _irrémédiablement_, d'après elle, les dragons. D'après elle, les dragons étaient morts, y'a un siècle de ça, et ils sont ramenés à la vie. Elle voudrait qu'on l'aide à découvrir qui ou quoi ce cache derrière tout ça. T'en penses quoi ? C'est toi l'Enfant de Dragon, après tout. Je lui ai dit qu'on était pas là pour jouer les héros, on est des pirates, bon sang. Certes, le nom de Oyaji protégeait d'innombrables îles, on se tient mieux que la plus part des autres pirates qui arpentent les océans de notre monde, mais quand même... on est des hors la loi !

- Yep.

- D'un autre côté...

- On est coincé ici, alors, autant faire quelque chose. Il faut qu'on passe à l'Académie des Mages, pour en apprendre d'avantage, et découvrir comment rentrer au bercail. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Lu'... il m'a dit que ça faisait trois mois que Marine Ford avait eut lieu. Il tient le compte, c'est dingue de sa part.

- Pratiquement un an que j'ai pas revu le _Moby Dick_... qui a été réduit en cendre, merci Akainu.

- J'te jure, je rentre, je le tue ce type. Lui, Sengoku et Teach, j'aurais leur tête.

- Pourquoi Sengoku ?

- Tu sais quel effet ça fait de se faire dépouiller de la liberté, et de croire que c'est tout, et ben non, paf ! On te dépouille de ton propre nom ?

- Non, et j'ai pas envie de le découvrir !

- Sengoku m'a dépouillé du nom de Portgas. Il m'a dépouillé du nom de ma _propre mère_. Je vais pas laisser passer ça, crois moi.

- J'aimerais pas être à sa place, sérieux. T'es plus que cheater, quoi. Magie, akuma no mi et le thu'um.

- Hehe... l'avantage d'être un D. ! Mais rien ne me dit que je garderais tout ça en rentrant... bref. T'en penses quoi ? On l'aide ou pas ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai pas écouté mes senpais, ça c'est fini par Marine Ford. Alors, j'ai décidé, pour ne pas faire à nouveau quelque chose de regrettable, de prendre l'avis de mes aînés. Et tu es le seul que j'ai à porté de main.

- La dernière fois que j'ai voulu aidé une demoiselle en détresse, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule.

- Cette fois là, tu t'es fait embobiner par un jolie minois. Elle était pas nette, cette Saadia, je te dis. Mais cette femme, Delphine, elle m'intrigue. T'as bien vu, tout ce qu'on a passé, comme épreuve, à Ustengrav. Elle a fait tout ça, juste pour entrer en contact avec l'Enfant de Dragon, quoi !

- Donc on l'aide, pour voir où ça mène.

- Très bien. Donc, c'est quoi la suite ?

- Bosquet de Kyne. Y'a un tertre, là bas. Tout droit, en partant de Vendeaume.

- Faut aller à Blancherive chopper un chariot qui nous conduira là bas, puisque nos monture sont mortes.

- C'est toi qui a pas voulu nettoyer devant Ustengrav, avant qu'on entre. Pour le coup, les idiots qui se battaient devant on réussi à les tuer !

- C'est bon, j'ai pigé, Tatch... On part quand ?

- Demain, à la première heure. Ce soir, on dort.

- Alors, vire de là, j'ai sommeil, et surtout hâte de revoir mon frangin.

- Sale gosse... ricana Tatch en sortant.

- Au plaisir, vieillard ! lui répondit Ace avec un sourire de huit kilomètres.

* * *

_- Ace ! fit Luffy en voyant son frère._

_- Hey, Lu' ! Comment ça s'passe ?! demanda Ace en voyant devant lui ce décor qui devenait familier._

_Luffy fit une grimace._

_- Rayleigh est un prof dur. C'est compliqué de le suivre, dans ces explications. T'explique mieux, toi, marmonna Luffy en s'installant contre la vitre, imité de l'autre côté par son frère._

_- Il arrivera peut-être à élever ton niveau intellectuel... se moqua Ace._

_- T'es méchant !_

_- Je sais, Lu', je sais. Je peux pas m'en empêcher... ça me fait du bien de te voir, même si on est séparé par une vitre._

_Ace appliqua sa main sur la vitre, et Luffy en fit autant, mettant la sienne sur celle de son aîné._

_- Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? T'as exploré ce mystérieux tombeau, au final ? demanda Luffy._

_- Yep. T'as découvert un nouveau mot, non ?_

_- Oui, mais j'arrive pas à le dire._

_- Normal. Il faut le savoir associer au mot, avant de pouvoir le dire. En bref, je dois tuer un dragon, à chaque nouveau mot, pour pouvoir l'utiliser, et donc, pour que toi aussi, tu puisses l'utiliser._

_- T'as d'la chance de rencontrer des dragons, Ace ! J'voudrais en rencontrer, moi aussi !_

_- Attends, j'vais essayer un truc. Je me demande si c'est que nous deux qui sommes bloqué par la vitre, ou nous aussi.. marmonna Ace en fouillant ses poches._

_Il en sortit la griffe d'Or et une écaille de dragon. En appliquant le tout sur la vitre, celle-ci s'effaça autour des objets. Ace voulu y passer la main, mais le verre se reforma contre ses doigts, l'en empêchant. Pour le coup, les objets étaient tombé du côté de Luffy qui les ramassa._

_- Bon, ben garde ça en souvenir, fit Ace._

_- C'est chaud... fit Luffy. Aussi chaud que tes mains... Arigatou, Ace !_

_Luffy eut un immense sourire en rangeant le tout dans ses poches._

_- Tu vas faire quoi, là, quand tu partiras ? s'enquit le plus jeune._

_- Continuer la visite. Je vais partir pour une ville qui s'appelle Vendeaume, et de là, pour un endroit qui s'appelle le Bosquet de Kyne, pour tuer un dragon, raconta Ace. Et toi, tu en es où ?_

_- Un peu de mal avec le Haki du Roi. J'arrive pas à l'utiliser à volonté._

_- Il m'a fallu des années de travail pour y arriver, Lu', donc, c'est normal. Tout est là._

_Et Ace porta un doigt à une de ses tempes._

_- Tout est une question de volonté. Si t'as volonté est dure... plus dure que l'acier, alors, tu y arriveras. Oh, et Marco, tu l'as vu à Marine Ford, risque de venir te voir._

_- Il ressemble à quoi ?_

_- Blond. Yeux bleus à moitié fermer. Il parle en 'yoi'. Il a une chemise mauve et un tatouage sur la poitrine. C'est un Phénix, sous sa forme animal._

_- C'était lui l'immense oiseau bleu et or, que j'ai vu là bas !?_

_- Yep. Donc, il risque de venir te voir. J'ai trouvé un moyen de lui faire parvenir un message disant que j'étais vivant. Il viendra sans doute chercher confirmation auprès de toi. Il est la seule personne à qui tu diras que oui, je suis vivant._

_- Rayleigh le sait déjà._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, pour lui. Mais pour le reste du monde, Jimbe y comprit, je dois être mort. Tant que je te dis pas que j'ai trouvé un moyen de rentrer, ça restera un secret. Mais tu dois le dire à Marco. C'est mon nouveau capitaine, et il se doit d'agir en conséquence. D'autant plus que mon pote Tatch est impliqué._

_- J'ai pas très bien comprit, mais j'ai saisi que je dois juste dire à ce Marco que toi et..._

_- Tatch._

_- Que toi et Tatch êtes vivants. Personnes d'autre ne doit savoir._

_- C'est bien Lu'. Oh, et il est où ton Mugiwara Boshi ? Tu l'as tout de même pas perdu ! T'as pas fait cet affront à Shanks, tout de même !_

_- Iie. Je l'ai mit en lieu sûre, sur l'île, afin de ne pas l'abîmer pendant un entraînement. C'est le seul endroit tranquille, apparemment, de toute l'île._

_- So ka. Tu te souviens d'où c'est, hein ?_

_- Ace !_

_- Je te signal que quand je t'ai trouvé à Alabasta, tu ne savais même pas où été ton propre navire, Lu'._

_- Oh, je t'ai dit que le Merry est mort ?_

_- Oh merde, désolé, Lu', je savais pas... ça dut être dure, non ?_

_- Il est mort après Ennies Lobby..._

_- Je me demande encore ce que t'es allé foutre là bas._

_- Je devais sauver Robin ! C'est une de mes nakamas ! Je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça !_

_- D'accord, d'accord. Tu as un nouveau navire ?_

_- Ouais ! Et celui qui l'a fait c'est un cyborg du nom de Franky ! Il est trop suuuuper ! Il a fait le navire avec du bois de l'Arbre d'Adam !_

_Ace siffla. C'était pas donné du bois de cet arbre, il avait eut vent des prix, sur le marché noir._

* * *

Souffre. Le coin puait le souffre. La neige puait grave le souffre, en cette fin de journée.

- Région volcanique, pronostiqua Tatch.

- Marine Ford puait le souffre, aussi, commenta Ace. Voilà l'auberge.

Ils arrivaient en vu de l'auberge que leur avait indiqué Delphine, en effet. Là, une femme courut vers eux et leur cria :

- Vous n'allez pas monté ! Un dragon ! Un dragon nous attaque ! Un dragon attaque le Bosquet de Kyne !

Merde, étaient-ils arrivé trop tard ?

- Où est passé ce dragon ? demanda Ace.

_- _Il est passé au dessus de nous et il est partit en direction du tertre au dragon, à l'est ! Je sais pas ce qu'il fabrique là bas, mais je serais plus dans le coin quand on le découvrira !

Et la femme s'en alla en courant.

Sans se consulter, les deux pirates coururent vers l'est. Leur Haki de l'Observation repérèrent vite Delphine, et l'immense puissance... non, une puissance phénoménal, d'une masse qui survolait un point fixe. Le dragon sans doute. C'était effrayant.

- On doit combattre ça ? souffla Tatch en sautant pardessus une racine.

Un rugissement de dragon leur parvint. Ils l'entrevirent, au loin, dans le ciel, faisant des cercles autour de quelque chose de bizarre qui reliait le ciel et la terre. Comme une énergie sombre.

Puis, ce furent des mots.

La langue draconique.

- Tu comprends ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Tatch.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Ace.

Ils arrivèrent vers ce qui devait être le tertre au dragon. Une simple bute de pierre, d'où sortait l'étrange énergie qui allait vers le ciel. À moins que ce ne fut l'inverse. Ils virent Delphine, en armure de cuir, accroupit derrière des rochers. Ace resta cacher dans les arbres. Il ne faisait pas totalement confiance à Delphine.

- Vous êtes venus, finalement, dit-elle.

- Yep. Alors, s'passe quoi ? demanda Tatch.

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais... on se tient prêt et on observe.

Le sol tremblait à chaque fois que l'immense dragon noir les survolait. Le même dragon qui était apparut à Helgen.

- _Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse !_ fit le dragon.

Et ce fut un premier thu'um projeter sur le tertre, le faisant se craquer.

- _Slen tiid vo!_

Le second thu'um libéra de la prison de pierre un squelette de dragon qui poussa une sorte de hurlement vide, dans un léger tremblement de terre, accompagnait d'un bruit d'éclair.

Ce truc, c'était dément...

Des étincelles scintillèrent autour du squelette doué de vie, lui rendant lentement sa chaire et ses écailles. Un peu comme l'inverse du phénomène qui précédait l'absorption de l'âme d'un dragon, par Ace.

Le dragon tout juste ressusciter leva la tête, regardant l'autre qui continuait de voler pour lui dire :

- _Alduin, thuri ! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik ?_

Ce à quoi le gros dragon noir répondit :

- _Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir._

Le dragon se tourna alors vers Ace, toujours cachait dans les bois et dit :

- _Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi._

« Moi pas comprendre. » songea Ace.

- Tu ne parles même pas notre langue, n'est-ce pas ? Quel arrogance, et tu oses te faire appeler _dovah_... continua le gros dragon noir avec une langue plus compréhensible.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le dragon, Sahloknir, apparemment, si c'était son nom... ce qui faisait sans doute d'Alduin, le nom du gros dragon noir.

- _Sahloknir, krii daar joorre_ , lança Alduin.

Sahloknir regarda Delphine et Tatch, alors qu'Alduin s'en allait.

- Uh~oh ? fit Tatch.

Sahloknir s'envola, et la neige cessa de tomber, comme un signe du combat imminent.

- Ace ! On a besoin de toi ! cria Tatch.

- J'éviterais de poser des questions, ça attendra la mort de ce dragon, marmonna Delphine en voyant Ace débarqué d'entre les arbres.

Le jeune D. invoqua un atronach de feu et tous se tinrent prêt. L'atronach chargea une boule de feu dans l'une de ses mains, et s'éloigna un peu pour avoir un meilleur angle de tire. Ace pointa ses doigts vers le ciel, tirant _Higan _sur _Higan. _Delphine tirait des flèches.

Le dragon se posa, faisant trembler le sol, et tous manquèrent de perdre l'équilibre.

- _Fro... Krah Diin !_ rugit le dragon.

Tous se retirèrent du chemin du souffle glacé. Ace eut la chaire de poule. Whouawhe, même Aokiji n'avait pas réussi ce tour de force !

- Je vais essayer de le tuer en un coup ! Tatch, occupe le, pendant que je prépare l'attaque, mais te fait pas tuer ! Je veux pas expliquer ta mort à Marco ! cria Ace.

- Pas de soucis, vieux ! assura Tatch. Allez, viens voir tonton, mon gros !

Et il abattit le katana trouvé dans le sous-sol de Delphine, sur une aile, faisant rugir le dragon.

- _Enkai !_ fit Ace.

Du feu s'amassa autour de son corps, alors qu'il préparait l'une de ses techniques les plus dévastatrice.

- Pourquoi tu fais pas un _Hiken _? demanda Tatch en esquivant de justesse un coup de griffe.

- Le draugr de Ustengrav l'a prit de plein fouet, mais il n'est pas mort ! gronda Ace. Tatch !

- Sur le coup ! À terre !

Tatch se jeta sur Delphine, la fauchant, pour l'emmener derrière un rocher. Ace sauta dans les airs et hurla, jetant ses bras vers le dragon :

- _Hibashira !_

Un pilier de feu en sortit, tuant le dragon sur le coup.

Ace atterrit sur ses jambes, légèrement accroupit, et se redressa.

- Je n'en reviens pas... souffla Delphine en sortant de derrière le rocher. Vous avez réussi... Bien joué.

- Merci, fit Ace.

- Venez, j'ai toujours voulu voir ses créatures d'un peu plus prêt.

- On en a déjà vu pas mal, sans façon, lui fit Tatch. Toujours la forme, Ace ?

- Un peu essoufflé et fatigué. C'est la première fois que j'utilise une technique plus puissante que le _Hiken_, depuis Marine Ford, avoua le jeune brun.

Tatch vint le soutenir, quand il le vit vacillé sur ses jambes.

- Na, Tatch... fit Ace.

- Yep ? demanda Tatch en passant un bras de son ami sur ses épaules.

Le ventre d'Ace grogna. Plus loin l'atronach s'éteignit tout seul.

- J'ai la dalle, fit Ace.

Tatch eut un petit rire. Ace ne changerait jamais.

- Il se passe quelque chose ! fit Delphine. Par les dieux...

Le dragon venait en effet de s'embraser, retournant à l'état d'ossement, permettant à Ace d'absorbé l'âme.

- Et un mot que je vais pouvoir dire, en plus, ricana Ace, avant de faire un crise de narcolepsie.

- Et zut, il est lourd, sérieux, grogna Tatch. Oï ! Ace ! Debout !

Il lui pinça une joue avec du Haki, ce qui réussi à lé réveiller.

- Je croyais que c'était vous, l'Enfant de Dragon, fit Delphine en pointant son doigt sur Tatch.

- Des gars masqués on essayer de tuer l'Enfant de Dragon. Vous pouvez pas dire que votre rendez-vous puait le piège à plein nez, non ? fit Tatch. Il est normal que j'ai prit le rôle de l'Enfant de Dragon, afin de m'assurer qu'Ace ne court pas de danger. On a toutes les raisons d'être prudent.

Ace hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Je comprend, fit Delphine. De toute façon, vous êtes du genre inséparable.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Ace a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, d'une, de deux, cette personne pourrait me tuer tellement de fois sans soucis, que je préfère pas tenter d'avoir le coup de foudre pour cet idiot que voilà. De trois... il est trop jeune pour moi. De quatre, je préfère les belles femmes. Et de cinq, c'est plus un petit-frère idiot qu'autre chose, qu'il faut surveiller en permanence sous peine qu'il ne fasse tout cramer sur son passage. C'est un vrai pyromane, j'vous jure.

Ace tira la langue à Tatch.

- Bref, donc...fit Tatch.

Il fut coupé par le hurlement lointain d'un dragon. Comme rien ne venait, Delphine se tourna vers Ace et lui dit :

- C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas, vous êtes bien l'Enfant de Dragon ?

- C'est ce que dise les Grises Barbes, en tout cas, répondit laconiquement Ace.

- Je vous dois des réponses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Yep, pas mal.

- Allez-y, tout ce que vous voulez savoir, je ne vous cacherai rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur le retour des dragons ? demanda Tatch.

- Pas la moindre chose, avoua Delphine. J'ai été aussi surprise que vous de trouver ce gros dragon noir, ici.

- J'pense qu'il s'appelle Alduin, fit Ace. Et lui, là, c'était Sahloknir.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du squelette du dragon juste à côté de lui.

- Arrête de bouger, ou on va tomber et je te laisse par terre, grogna Tatch. Ce Alduin, comme tu dis, avait l'air de croire que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, en tout cas.

- J'ai pas comprit un mot, mais je pense que c'était leur nom. Et puis, on l'a déjà vu, non, ce dragon, ce Alduin...

- Vraiment ?! Où ?! demanda Delphine.

Tatch regarda Ace et lui dit :

- Tu penses que c'est celui qui a attaqué Helgen quand nous y étions, alors que les impériaux avaient capturé Ulfric ?

- J'avais un très bel angle de vision, de là où j'avais ma tête, à cet instant, ricana Ace.

- Intéressant, le même dragon... fit Delphine. Bon sang ! On tâtonne en pleine obscurité ! Il faut trouver qui est derrière tout ça !

- Sinon... vous êtes qui exactement, et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Ace.

Delphine soupira et dit :

- Je suis l'un des derniers membres des Lames. Les Lames étaient des chasseurs de dragons, au service de l'Enfant de Dragon, le plus grand chasseur de dragons.

- Ça fait beaucoup de dragons, commenta Tatch. Manque plus que Dragon se ramène et on aura la collection complète !

- Faux ! Y'a Lu' ! Il apprend et absorbe tout au travers moi ! Et sur la tombe de ma mère, je laisserais jamais Dragon le voir ! fit Ace. Excusez Tatch, il a envie de délirer tout seul. Donc, vous dîtes que vous êtes une chasseuse de dragon, à mon service, en quelque sorte, c'est ça ?

- Exact, fit Delphine. Au cour des deux cents dernières années, depuis le règne du dernier empereur Enfant de Dragon, les Lames se sont chercher un but. Maintenant que les dragons sont de retour, celui-ci est clair. Nous devons les éliminer.

- Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Tatch.

- La première chose à faire, c'est de savoir _qui_ se cache derrière les dragons. Notre meilleur piste, c'est le Thalmor. S'ils ne sont pas directement impliqués, ils sauront qui l'est.

- Rafraîchissez moi la mémoire... c'est quoi, déjà, le Thalmor ? fit Tatch.

- La faction du domaine Aldmeri qui a failli détruire l'Empire durant la Grande Guerre, il y a trente ans de cela, expliqua Delphine. Les humains ne connaissent pas pire ennemi. L'Empire a failli succombé, durant la dernière guerre, et le Thalmor n'a pas l'intention de perdre celle-ci.

- Et pourquoi ils ramèneraient les dragons à la vie ? Pour faire jolie dans le ciel de Bordeciel ? s'enquit Tatch avec une maigre tentative d'humour qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Delphine.

- Rien de sûr, fit Delpine. Mais mon instinct me dit qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'eux. La guerre civil était pratiquement terminé, puisque l'Empire avait capturé Ulfric. Soudain, un dragon attaque, et la guerre refait rage. Maintenant, les dragons frappent partout au hasard, Bordeciel est affaibli, l'Empire est affaibli, à qui cela profite t-il, si ce n'est au Thalmor ?

- Logique, observa Tatch.

Ace se contenta de se curer le nez, n'ayant pas tout suivit. Il était peut-être plus intelligent que Luffy, mais là, il était crevé, et on lui en demandait un peu trop. Delphine regarda le jeune homme avec suspicion.

- Vous en faîtes pas, je suis le cerveau qu'il a pas, quand celui-ci se met en grève pour surmenage, rassura Tatch. Si je suis votre raisonnement, il faut donc découvrir ce que le Thalmor sait au sujet des dragons. Vous avez une idée de comment faire ?

- Si nous pouvions entrer dans l'ambassade du Thalmor, c'est leur base d'opération en Bordeciel. Le problème, c'est que cet endroit est gardé comme un coffre fort. Côté paranoïa, je n'ai rien à leur apprendre.

- Génial ! Une mission suicide ! Il y avait longtemps ! Na, Ace, tu crois qu'on peu s'y infiltré et en ressortir en un seul morceau ?

- Zzzzz... fit Ace qui avait fait une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie.

Tatch soupira et demanda à Delphine :

- Vous avez un plan pour y entrer ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai quelques idées, mais il va me falloir du temps pour concrétiser tout ça. Retrouvez moi à Rivebois. Si je n'y suis pas à votre arrivé, attendez moi là bas, je ne serais pas longue. Surveillez le ciel, les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer.

Delphine fouilla ses poches et donna à Tatch une petite clef.

- C'est la clef de mon sous-sol, en cas de besoin. On se retrouva à Rivebois.

Et elle s'en alla alors que les étoiles s'allumer une à une dans le ciel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tout d'abord, je remercie les deux personnes qui ont, jusque là, prit en compte mon coup de gueule du dernier chapitre, et je vais en prendre en compte, croyez le, en faisant quelques quêtes Daedric, et ça commence par ce chapitre-ci (he he).**

**Si vous avez des préférences de quêtes ou de scénarios, dîtes-le, et je verrais ce que je peu faire.**

**Pour la peine, puisque j'ai vu qu'on voulait revoir Marco, je vais vous le permettre (jour de bonté ? Peut-être.) un peu plus loin, dans le chapitre.**

**La traduction de la bénédiction des Grises Barbes est disponible, pour les curieux, toujours sur le même site que pour le précédent (UESP), section « The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller » de la quête principal, dans la partit 'Return to High Hrothgar' !**

**Allez, c'est partit pour la fête !**

* * *

Ace bailla copieusement en se levant de son lit.

Hors de la chambre, il entendit la douce mélodie du luth, qui raisonné dans l'auberge. Ace se dirigea vers le broque d'eau qui servait à faire la toilette, et se mit à l'œuvre, non sans avoir frapper contre le mur de gauche, pour réveiller Tatch.

Une fois son affaire faîte, et des vêtements d'enfiler, il sortit, pour rencontrer la tête endormit de son camarade.

- Hey, Tatch ! sourit Ace.

- Urusai... grogna Tatch. J'ai la gueule de bois.

Les deux compères s'assirent à une table, après avoir commander de quoi déjeuner.

- Bon, tu montes au Haut Hrotgar avec moi, cette fois ? demanda Ace.

- Non, sans façon. Je vais partir pour Rivebois. Je ferais une pause à Blancherive, sans doute, histoire de prendre des nouvelles de la belle Ysolda et de la charmante Saadia, marmonna Tatch.

Ace eut une moue, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- On se retrouve à Rivebois, d'acc ? s'informa Tatch.

- D'accord, Tatch, fait comme tu sens.

Un homme entra en trombe et se plaça au milieu de la salle.

- Je cherche Portgas D. Ace, fit l'homme. J'ai un message pour lui !

Ace leva le bras et l'homme vint le voir.

- Un messager, hein ? fit Ace.

- Oui, monsieur. J'ai un message pour vous. Je ne sais pas de qui. Il n'a rien dit, à part juste qu'il était un de vos amis, fit le messager en ouvrant sa sacoche pour en tirer une lettre.

- Tu m'as couru longtemps après ?

- Pas mal, je dois l'avouer, monsieur.

Ace prit sa bourse et en sortit quelques pièces.

- Pour me faire pardonner d'être introuvable, lui dit Ace avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, monsieur. Voilà votre lettre, fit le messager.

Il prit l'argent et donna la lettre à Ace, qui l'ouvrit. Le messager rangea l'argent et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Tatch.

- Minute, je l'ai pas encore ouverte... tss... bon... ça dit que j'ai fait du grabuge avec le thu'um, ici, juste dans ce village. Apparemment, c'est pas tout le monde qui attend le retour d'un Enfant de Dragon. L'expéditeur, lui, veut m'aider à développer ce pouvoir, soi-disant que Bordeciel a besoin d'un héros, c'est temps-ci.

- Et donc ?

- Donc, eh bien, on me dit d'aller voir à Volskygge, parce qu'il y a un mystérieux pouvoir là bas qui ne peu être utiliser _que_ par l'Enfant de Dragon.

- Louche cette histoire. C'est signé ?

- Un _ami_.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent et Tatch dit :

- On peu toujours y jeter un œil. C'est tout aussi louche que l'histoire de Delphine, mais y'a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à voir.

- Très bien. Je demanderai à maître Arngeir ce qu'il sait sur ce donjon. On se retrouve à Rivebois, et je te dirais ce qu'il en est ?

- Pas de soucis. Allons-y et soit prudent, sur la route.

- De même Tatch.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, et Tatch se leva. Il s'en alla, laissant Ace finir son déjeuner.

* * *

L'ascension fut plus rapide, cette fois-ci.

Ace avait trouvé des petits raccourcit. Il arriva donc un peu après onze heure, tout en haut.

En pénétrant dans le monastère, il ne vit qu'un des quatre Grises Barbes, à genoux, regardant le ciel, sans doute entrain de rendre hommage à l'un des neuf dieux, ou huit dieux (tout dépendait s'ils considéraient Talos, alias Tiber Septim, un prédécesseur d'Ace dans le rôle d'enfant de dragon, comme un dieu).

Ace s'inclina devant le Grise Barbe qui le regarda et lui répondit dans un murmure :

- _Dovahkiin_.

Un simple murmure qui fit trembler très légèrement le monastère sur ses fondations, et ça, Ace le sentit.

- Où est maître Arngeir ? demanda Ace.

Allait-il arrivé à tiré une phrase de son interlocuteur silencieux ?

Raté ! L'homme se contenta de pointé du doigt la porte de la cour.

Ace s'inclina et laissa l'homme retourné à son hommage silencieux aux divins. Le pirate ressortit dans le froid. Maître Arngeir était à genoux dans la neige, faisant la même chose que son confrère à l'intérieur.

- Maître Arngeir ? fit Ace.

- Ah ! Enfant de Dragon, te voilà de retour, fit l'homme en se levant.

Ace s'inclina puis tendit la Corne de Jurgen Parlevent.

- Ah, tu as retrouvé la corne. Retournons à l'intérieur. Puisque tu as passé toutes les épreuves avec succès, il est temps pour nous de te reconnaître officiellement comme Enfant de Dragon, fit le vieil homme. Maître Wulfgar t'apprendra aussi le dernier mot du Déferlement.

Yatta ! Le cri était déjà mortel à utiliser ! Si on rajoutait le dernier mot, il le serait d'autant plus !

Ace suivit le vieil homme dedans et vit que les trois autres Grises Barbes, prévenu par un mystérieux signal, c'était réuni autour du carré au milieu du hall.

Wulfgar s'avança d'un pas, souffla _Dah. _Les caractères s'inscrivirent dans le sol, et se mirent à briller. Ace s'en rapprocha, les enregistra, et absorba ensuite le savoir associé.

En fermant les yeux, il entendit cette voix animal lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_"Le pouvoir de pousser le monde avec tant de force qu'il en perd tout équilibre. Fus Ro Dah."_

Ace rouvrit les yeux, et se vit encercler par les Grises Barbes.

- Il est l'heure, maintenant, pour toi, d'entendre notre bénédiction. Peu peuvent supporter la Voix débridé des Grises Barbes, mais nous t'en pensons digne, et capable de la supporter. Prépares-toi, Portgas D. Ace, Dovahkiin, lui dit Arngeir.

Ace se planta correctement sur ses pieds, utilisant tout son poids pour s'assurer d'être ancré au sol. Un simple murmure avait fait trembler le monastère... qu'est-ce que ça serait quatre voix débridés !?

Et il ne fut pas déçut. À peine les premières syllabes raisonnèrent, qu'Ace eut une vague impression de familiarité. Il retrouva presque les sensations des tremblements de terre causé par Shirohige, alors que les quatre vieux bonhommes lui disaient :

- _Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau._

_Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth._

_Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok._

Un certain temps, après que les voix eurent fini de raisonner dans le monastère, la terre cessa de trembler.

- Tu as passé avec brio toutes les épreuves. Tu es digne de porté le nom d'Enfant de Dragon, fit Arngeir. Le Haut Hrotghar s'ouvre à toi, désormais.

Ace s'inclina et lui demanda :

- J'ai une question. Connaissez-vous quelque chose au sujet de Volskygge ?

- Volskygge ? Oui, je sais deux trois petites choses à ce sujet, pourquoi donc ? fit Arngeir après un bref instant de réflexion.

- J'ai reçu ce matin, un étrange message, disant que là bas résidait un pouvoir que seul un Enfant de Dragon pouvait utiliser.

- Je vois. Qui vous a transmit ce message ?

- Je l'ignore. C'était signé par 'un ami'.

- D'ici, nous parvenons à percevoir les nombreux mots de puissance qui composent les différents Thu'um existant, et les localiser. Il y en a un, à Volskygge, en effet.

- Je vois. Merci de votre réponse. J'hésitais à aller y jeter un œil, mais puisque ce qu'il y a au bout en vaut le coup, alors, je le ferais.

- Bonne chance, Dovahkiin.

- Merci, maître. Où puis-je trouver Volskygge ?

- En Haafingar. Prend la direction de Solitude, et là, demande à un garde, ou à un conducteur de chariot, ton chemin, ils pourront mieux t'indiquer la route.

- Sore wa domo, fit Ace en s'inclinnant.

* * *

Tatch était en grande conversation avec Ysolda, une belle jeune femme, à la Jument Pavoisée, quand un homme vint à sa rencontre.

- Hey, vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui tient bien l'alcool ! qu'il dit au pirate.

- Et comment ! Je peux boire plus que la plus part des gens, et toujours frapper droit pour une bagarre, se vanta Tatch.

- Ça vous direz un petit défit, où je mets en jeu un bâton de magie ? Si vous parvenez à boire plus que moi, vous remportez le bâton !

Ça pourrait être utile pour Ace.

- Désolé, ma chère Ysolda, mais on appel un professionnel ! fit Tatch.

La femme eut un petit rire.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, allez-y, je vous encourage ! fit-elle.

Le mystérieux homme prit une chaise et la rapprocha de la table.

- Mon nom est Sam Gueneve, se présenta t-il.

- Le mien est Tatch. On commence ?

Sam posa sur la table une grande bouteille sombre.

- Attention, c'est un breuvage très fort ! C'est partit ! fit-il en servant le liquide ambré, semblable à de la bière, dans deux choppes.

Les deux concurrents avalèrent leur boissons d'une traite. Wouhawe ! Mais c'est que c'était de la bière de qualité supérieur, ça ! Et bien corsé ! Tatch eut très chaud d'un coup, il se demanda même si Ace n'était pas arrivé à l'auberge.

- Prêt pour la seconde fournée ? demanda Sam.

- Allez, courage Tatch ! encouragea Ysolda avec son merveilleux sourire.

- Une seconde, pas de problème ! fit Tatch.

Et la seconde descendit aussi bien que la première !

Il avait encore plus chaud, et les sons étaient un peu brouillés.

- Vous savez quoi, moi, j'ai atteint ma limite... fit Sam avec une voix montrant un certain niveau d'ébriété. J'vais vous dire, si vous arrivez à en prendre une troisième, le bâton est à vous !

- Hic ! Pas d'soucis ! fit Tatch, bien amoché.

Ça, c'était du vrai alcool ! Oyaji aurait été ravi d'y goûter !

Le pirate engloutit avec délice sa troisième choppe et resta conscient.

- Wouhawe ! Vous avez gagné le bâton, c'est certain ! fit Sam.

Ysolda applaudit et embrassa Tatch sur la joue.

- Cha ché du jus d'raisin... commenta Tatch, totalement ivre.

- Vous savez quoi, j'aime bien boire avec vous, ça vous direz d'aller dans un endroit où le vin coule comme de l'eau ? fit Sam.

Tatch avait la tête qui tourné. Il n'entendait plus ce que disait Sam.

Puis, le trou noir.

* * *

Ace entra à Blancherive cette nuit là.

- Oh, Ace, c'est ça ? fit Ysolda, en le croisant dans la rue.

- Oui. Ysolda, je présume. Celle pour qui Tatch à trouver une défense de mammouth ? fit Ace.

- Tout juste. Si vous voyez votre ami Tatch, dîtes lui que s'il n'a pas l'intention de se marier, qu'il me rende l'anneau, c'est ma plus belle pièce.

- Marier ? Tatch se mari ? C'est quoi se délire ?! Il est toujours en ville, ou il est partit ?

Non, mais il se passait quoi, ici ?! Le monde était tombé sur la tête ! Manqué plus que Luffy apprenne la danse du ventre ! Tatch qui se mari... y'avait pas pire coureur de jupon sur la Grand Line !

- Non, il est partit avec un gars. Je sais pas où ils sont allés, lui dit Ysolda. Ils ont fait un concours de boisson, et, ensuite, ils sont partit pour un endroit où le vin coule à flot. Tatch est revenu ensuite un bref instant, en disant qu'il allait se marier. Il m'a raconté la scène la plus romantique qui soit, donc j'ai accepté de lui passer l'anneau. Il est repartit, ensuite.

Ace soupira.

Tatch avait fait des conneries, pendant qu'il était pas là. Non mais sérieusement...

- Je lui en parlerai, si je le vois. Merci de me l'avoir raconté, Ysolda. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous. Si vous cherchez de la compagnie...

Ace refusa l'offre de la main avec un sourire, et fila à l'auberge. Il s'installa, commenta les derniers potins, dont l'attaque du Bosquet de Kyne par un dragon, avec Hulda, la tenante, puis alla se coucher.

* * *

Marco atterrit sur Ruskaina, après avoir repéré Rayleigh grâce à son Haki.

Sur le sol de la jungle, il reprit forme humaine, et étira ses bras endoloris, pour avoir trop voler. Rayleigh cessa de regarder la silhouette endormi de Luffy, rouler en boule prêt du feu, et se leva.

- Mes condoléances pour Newgate, Marco, souffla Rayleigh.

- Merci, yoi, murmura Marco.

Les deux pirates échangèrent une étreinte virile, puis se séparèrent.

- Tu es là pour Luffy, je présume, fit Rayleigh.

- Shakky et son instinct infaillible son passé par là, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

- Non. Une histoire de dingue que je renonce à comprendre. Assis-toi, et laisse-moi te résumer ce qu'il se passe.

Les deux pirates s'assirent prêt du feu. Marco garda un genoux plié debout, contre sa poitrine, où il suspendit un bras, s'appuyant contre le sol avec son autre main. Rayleigh se mit en tailleur, et retira ses lunettes. Il les essuya méticuleusement, avant de dire :

- Des choses bizarres se sont produite autour de Luffy, depuis quelques temps. Je me disais que c'était un forme de contre coup de la perte de son frère, puisqu'il m'a donné pour seul explication à cet instant qu'il sentait dans ses tripes que son frère était vivant... mais ça n'a pas expliqué les étranges pouvoirs qu'il a manifesté, après ça.

- Comment ça, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- D'un cri, sans utiliser le Haki du Roi, il a renversé un animal qu'il n'aurait pas put affronter en temps normal. Tu sais à quel point les créatures de cette îles sont dangereuses, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai eut des rumeurs, à ce sujet, et mon Haki me le dit, que cette île n'est pas très commode pour les rookies du gabarit de Mugiwara, yoi. Même Ace aurait eut un peu de mal, yoi. C'est tout ?

- Non. Un jour, il a perdu connaissance pendant que je l'entraîné. Quand il est revenu à lui, il m'a dit avoir parler à son frère. Il avait les mains très chaude, plus chaude que la normal. Et quelque chose me dit que oui, il a réellement parler à son frère, mais comment, ça reste une bonne question parce que ça ne se passe que dans les rêves de Luffy.

« Tu t'es allié à Vaermina, Ace ? » songea Marco.

Il chassa la pensée de sa tête. L'atronach ne voulait rien dire. Ace pouvait tout aussi bien être carrément dans l'Oblivion, ou ailleurs. De plus, ce genre de créature n'était utile qu'en combat, pas pour servir de messager.

- Il sait où est son frère, si on suppose que oui, Ace est vivant, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Luffy a parlé d'un endroit nommé Bordeciel. Ace n'est pas seul, apparemment. Il serait avec Tatch, annonça Rayleigh.

Manquait plus que ça ! En Bordeciel, avec Tatch ! Les deux pires idiots qui soient entrain de ravagé sa terre natal avec leur connerie !

- D'après Luffy, Ace et Tatch courent à droite et à gauche, à la recherche d'information, tout en évitant de se faire tuer par des dragons. Ils ont fait quelques villes, comme Blancherive, Rivebois, Vendeaume et Fort Ivar. Ace aurait même fait l'ascension de sept mille marche jusqu'à...

- Jusqu'au monastère du Haut Hrotghar, où vivent les Grises Barbes, loin du monde extérieur, yoi, termina Marco en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Tu connais ? s'étonna Rayleigh.

- Mieux. Je suis originaire de cet endroit... de cet... autre monde, yoi. Aubétoile, dans le nord est, yoi. J'ai vu l'jour sur les côtes de la mer des Fantômes, sous la neige, yoi.

Rayleigh regarda Marco avec pas mal de surprise.

- J'avais sept ans quand un dunmer, même si je doute que tu saches ce que c'est, est passé en ville, portant avec lui un étrange livre noir, yoi. Par curiosité, j'ai prit le livre, et je suis allé me cacher hors de la ville pour le lire, yoi. Et je me suis fait _avalé_ par le livre, yoi.

- C'est l'histoire la plus surprenante et incroyable que j'ai jamais entendu de toute mon existence, souffla Rayleigh.

- Seul Oyaji savait pour cette histoire, yoi. Et je me suis trop vite attaché à lui, pour songer un instant à rentrer chez moi, yoi. Ma mère était une vieille folle, qui parlait de mon père, mort dans la grande Guerre de l'Empire contre le domaine Aldmeri, comme s'il était encore de ce monde, yoi. Je l'ai jamais vu, cet homme, yoi. Alors, avoir un père, c'était une bénédiction tombé du ciel, surtout que j'étais qu'un gamin, encore, quand Oyaji m'a prit avec lui, yoi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait venir jusqu'ici ? Jusqu'à cet île, ce soir ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Un atronach de feu, yoi. Une créature des enfers de chez moi, yoi. L'atronach est apparut dans ma cabine au beau milieu de la nuit, pour me dire qu'Ace et Tatch étaient vivant et que pour plus de renseignement, je devais m'adresser ici, à Mugiwara, yoi.

- Je vois. Tu veux qu'on le réveil ?

- Tu sais quand il parle à Ace, yoi ? Ils sont sans doute des choses à se dire, je veux pas le déranger, yoi.

- Ils ont fini, d'après moi. Luffy est toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans ces instants, et avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il m'a parlé d'une vitre qui l'empêche d'avoir tout contact avec Ace. Là, tu peux le voir, il est assez détendu.

Marco eut de la compassion pour Luffy. Dans la même situation, son cœur aurait éclaté de douleur pour cette simple raison.

Rayleigh secoua doucement Luffy qui se réveilla en baillant. Il n'eut pas l'air surpris de voir Marco.

- Luffy, je te présente... commença Rayleigh.

- Fushisho Marco, termina Luffy. Si tu fais du mal à mon nii-chan, je te mets mon pieds au cul, comme j'ai fait pour le Wani-ossan et Moria-ossan !

Il s'étira. Un fin sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres du Phénix.

- Ace est loquace à ce sujet, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

- Iie. Mais j'ai comprit qu'il tenait à toi, pourquoi, j'en sais rien, mais c'est un fait ! Shihihihi !

Rayleigh se retint de faire tout commentaire. Que dirait Roger s'il comprenait ce que ça impliquer... raaa, la jeunesse.

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser sur là où est ton frère, yoi, fit Marco.

- Y'a plein de dragons ! Et il en a tué ! Il m'a même refilé une écaille ! sourit Luffy.

- C'est courants ? Les dragons, je veux dire ? demanda Rayleigh à Marco.

- Ils sont morts y'a bien longtemps, yoi. Petit, j'ai vu un tertre de dragon, néanmoins. Y'en avait un pas trop loin de la ville, yoi. Tu sais autre chose ? fit Marco.

- Il se dit avoir mal au pied ! Il c'est tapé sept milles marches, d'un escalier dans la montagne, pour voir deux fois des vieux dans une montagnes pour une stupide corne !

- Le Haut Hrogthar ?

Luffy hocha la tête.

- Tu sais pourquoi, yoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour une corne qu'il a dû aller chercher dans une tombe infesté de momie qui bouge ! Mieux que Thriller Bark, d'après lui ! J'voudrais voir ça, moi aussi ! Na, Rayleigh, vous croyez que je pourrais voir ça, moi aussi !?

- Demande à Marco, moi, je l'ignore totalement, fit le pauvre Rayleigh avec un sourire de coin.

- Nul part on ne trouvera des draugrs, yoi, fit Marco.

- Na, comment tu sais qu'Ace les appelait draugrs, ces momies ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, et que je suis originaire de là où est Ace en ce moment, yoi.

Luffy se jeta sur Marco et le saisit par la chemise.

- Comment peut-il rentrer ? demanda t-il avec espoir.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, yoi. Crois moi, cette situation me peine autant que toi, yoi, lui dit Marco. Je suis arrivé ici par accident, à l'origine, et n'ayant jamais eut le désir de rentrer chez moi, depuis que j'ai rencontré fut Oyaji, j'ai pas cherché comment faire le chemin inverse, yoi. Je doute que si Hermaeus Mora voulait me punir d'avoir mit les pieds dans sa bibliothèque, il aurait laissé une porte de retour, yoi.

- Et qui est ce Hermaeus Mora ? demanda Rayleigh.

Luffy lâcha Marco, le laissant répondre à Rayleigh :

- Un prince daedra, yoi. Une sorte de... divinité, souvent vénéré par ceux qu'on considère comme hérétique, yoi. Le concept est dure, Rayleigh, je dois vraiment tout expliquer, yoi ?

- Je doute que Luffy comprenne quelque chose... soupira Rayleigh. Roger bis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Luffy se cura le nez, sans rien dire.

- Alors je vais essayer de faire simple, yoi. En Brodeciel, là où sont Ace et Tatch, en ce moment, nous avons des dieux, yoi. Neuf, en tout, yoi. Tout le monde les vénèrent, et leur culte n'est en rien interdit, yoi. Les princes daedras, sont... plus maléfique, pour la plus part, que les dieux classiques, yoi. On les considère comme des démons, yoi.

- Princes daedra, mauvais ? demanda Luffy.

- Non. C'est comme les pirates, Luffy, traduit Rayleigh. Roger, Newgate et Shanks... mauvais ou gentil ?

- Shanks est gentil ! s'offusqua Luffy. C'est mon sauveur !

- Pourtant c'est un pirate, et les pirates, c'est les méchants de l'histoire, on est d'accord ?

- Yep !

- Pareille pour les princes daedra. Y'en a qui sont bon, d'autre méchant. J'ai bien traduit, Marco ?

- Parfaitement, yoi. Les Princes daedra sont si puissant que certains les voient en dieux, yoi.

Luffy hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il suivait.

- Ils aiment bien joué avec les mortels, comme nous, yoi. Pour passer le temps, ou faire des paris entre eux, yoi, continua Marco.

- Ace devrait leur botter le cul ! fit Luffy.

- Pour ça, faudrait déjà qu'il les trouve, et c'est infaisable, yoi. Beaucoup on essayait, et sont morts avant d'avoir trouver un moyen de le faire, yoi. Bref, comme les dieux, ils règnent sur certains aspects de l'existence, yoi.

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, et Marco soupira pour dire :

- On a Arkay, le dieu des morts... et on a par exemple Sheogorath, le prince daedra qui régie la folie, yoi. Tu comprends, yoi ?

- Hai !

- Tu vois ce que j'ai enduré pendant des années avec Roger ? demanda Rayleigh avec un sourire.

- Tu es maso pour revivre ça, encore une fois, yoi !

- La jeunesse est intrigante, j'ai envie d'apporté ce que je peux pour permettre à celle-ci d'aller plus haut. Et puis, je me sentirais mal envers Ace-kun si je laissais son frère bien aimer, se faire dévorer tout cru par le Shin Sekai ! Bref, qui est au final ce Hermaeus Mora.

- Le prince daedra du Destin, du Passé et du Futur, yoi. Le gardien de tout les savoirs, surtout les interdits, yoi. Il vit dans une sorte de plan qui ressemble à une bibliothèque sans fin, yoi. J'ai vu des esprits la hanté, à la recherche de savoir, yoi. Certains de ses ouvrages contenant les savoirs interdits, sont encore en Tamriel, le continent où est Bordeciel, yoi. J'en ai vu un quand j'étais gosse, je l'ai ouvert... le résultat, trente ans après, c'est Fushisho Marco, six cent millions de berries, et non pas Marco, simple ouvrier d'une mine dans l'ennui d'Aubétoile, yoi.

- Donc, Ace et Tatch doivent chercher de ce côté ?

- J'aurais bien voulu qu'ils évitent, on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les princes daedra, yoi. Et puis, si Hermaeus Mora ne sait rien sur les akuma no mi, il risque de prendre la vie d'Ace, pour l'ajouter à sa 'bibliothèque.'. Le mieux, c'est qu'ils aillent à Fortdhiver, ils trouveront sans doute une piste alternative, yoi. J'ai deux question pour toi, Mugiwara, yoi.

- Hai ? fit Luffy.

- Ton frère t'a dit s'il est entrain en contact avec quelqu'un répondant au nom de Vaermina ?

- Non, il m'a parlé de personne de ce nom là, pourquoi ?

- C'est une princesse daedra, qui régit les rêves, yoi. Je me demandais si ton frère n'avait pas passé un pacte avec elle, afin de communiquer avec toi, yoi.

- Ace ? Je lui demanderai, mais j'en doute un peu.

- Et ta seconde question, Marco ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'est allé foutre Ace au Haut Hrotghar, yoi ? Les Grises Barbes sont des ermites, c'est pas les gars les plus loquaces du monde, yoi !

Luffy recommença à se curer le nez en disant :

- Ils disent que nii-chan est un Enfant de Dragon.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Rayleigh.

Marco se pinça le nez et leva une main, demandant un instant de pause.

Ace.

Enfant de Dragon.

Ok, il allait la refaire, il avait mal entendu.

- Tu peux répéter, Mugiwara, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Ils disent qu'Ace est un Enfant de Dragon, répéta Luffy.

Marco eut un rire nerveux. Bordeciel avait déraillé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ! Ou alors, c'étaient Tatch et Ace les responsables de cette absurdité.

- Grand Line au Phénix, je répète, Grand Line au Phénix, appela Rayleigh.

- Je suis toujours là, assura, Marco. Un Enfant de Dragon est un héros légendaire... un mortel avec une âme de dragon. Ce qui implique qu'il a des pouvoirs de dragons, yoi.

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux de Luffy.

- Ace peu voler et cracher du feu ?! Sugooiiiii !

- Il a son logia pour les deux, yoi. Non, je parle du pouvoir de la Voix, yoi. Jamais vu, personnellement, yoi. Le dernier Enfant de Dragon connu, c'est Talos d'Atmora, devenu l'Empereur Tiber Septim, et ça remonte à plusieurs siècles, yoi. Je suis trop jeune pour avoir connu ça, yoi. À ma naissance, il avait été déifié depuis longtemps, yoi. Néanmoins, on a des récits, et les chants des bardes, pour nous rappeler la légende des Enfants de Dragon, yoi. Je crois même qu'il existe une dunmer capable de chanté dans la langue draconique, qu'utilise l'Enfant de Dragon, les dragons, et les Grises Barbes, yoi.

- Dunmer ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Elfe noirs. Ils viennent de Morrowind, yoi. Imagine quelqu'un avec des oreilles pointues, un visages assez chevalin, assez grands, peau sombres, et des yeux soient rouges, soient blancs, yoi. On était en guerre, à mon époque, contre leur proche cousin, les Altmers, ou Haut-Elfe. Plus grands, peau jaune, yeux jaunes, yoi. Je me demande comment ça c'est fini, yoi...

- Ace et Tatch peuvent le dire, ricana Rayleigh.

- Ace a perdu son ami, apprit Luffy.

Marco regarda Luffy en espérant qu'il lui fasse une blague.

- Ils devaient se donner rendez-vous quelque part, mais Tatch c'est fait embarqué dans une drôle d'histoire après un concours de beuverie, expliqua Luffy. C'est ce qu'il m'a raconté.

- Les nordiques sont amateurs d'hydromel ! Tatch va pas devenir saoul avec ça, yoi ! Même Ace qui tient mal l'alcool ne risque rien, yoi ! fit Marco.

- Eh ben, apparemment, Tatch va se marier.

Marco se frappa le visage d'une main.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'étonnait de ça, venant de Tatch ?

Le Phénix soupira et dit à Luffy :

- Je peux pas m'attarder, mon équipage à besoin de moi, yoi. Demande à ton frère de me faire parvenir un autre message, s'il retrouve Tatch, et des explications sur dans quoi il c'est fourré, yoi. Manque plus que Tatch se réveil à Markarth, avec une gueule de bois, et aucun souvenir de la veille, yoi.

- Je transmettrais ! assura Luffy.

* * *

Tatch avait un foutu mal de crâne. Genre, la gueule de bois du siècle, ce qui lui était pas arrivé depuis la fois, où avec Ace, ils avaient fait un concours de beuverie avec le saké du Oyaji.

Il entendit une voix lui parler.

Qu'est-ce que ça disait ?

Tatch ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu. Une femme, une prêtresse, d'après ses fringues, était penchée sur lui.

- Debout ! Espèce d'Ivrogne Sacrilège ! lui dit la femme.

Le pirate la regard, essayant d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, avec sa gueule de bois persistante. En promenant son regard autour de lui, il vit un décor en pierre grise. Pas le genre de Blancherive, en tout cas. Ensuite, y'avait de graaaaaandes statuts dorée représentant une femme levant les bras au ciel... assez légèrement vêtue.

Par la barbe de Davy Jones, il était où ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à me crier dessus ? demanda Tatch à la femme, histoire qu'elle arrête de lui malmener son pauvre crâne avec ses reproches.

- Vous avez jeté des ordures dans tout le temple de Dibella, en proférant des absurdités au sujet d'un mariage et d'une chèvre ! Et vous voulez que je reste calme, alors que vous avez débarqué comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit pour une telle chose, dans un lieu aussi sacré qu'un temple ! rugit la femme.

- Je suis _où _?

- Au temple de Dibella, mon cher ! À Markarth, espèce de sac à vin, si vous avez oublié où il est, ce temple !

Tatch se tint la tête.

Oups... Ace allait le tuer, parce que visiblement, il avait fait une boulette. Une _grosse_ boulette.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien put se passer ?!

* * *

**Tatch parviendra t-il à se souvenir de sa nuit mémorable et à retrouver Ace ?**

**Que fera Ace en attendant ?**

**Ysolda trouvera t-elle le grand amour ?**

**La suite, au prochain numéros :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, hey, hey ! Donc, voici la suite que vous attendiez !**

**On va surtout s'intéresser à la petite aventure de Tatch, puisque la suite de la quête principale, je cherche encore comment amener les choses à un certain moment, donc, je sais pas ce que sera le prochain chapitre, ni quand il sera disponible.**

**Alors, c'est partit pour la continuation de cette nuit mémorable de Tatch ! Profitez du voyage !**

**Pour répondre à mon reviewer anonyme : je sais pas quand Marco fera sa prochaine réapparition. Ce n'est pas autour de lui que tourne l'histoire, il n'est que dans le fond, c'est tout ! Je vais voir si je peux trouver un autre moment pour le faire réapparaître, mais je ne promets rien.**

**Pour Kira1726 : Si je suis amenée à faire passer nos deux explorateurs de Tamriel par Aubétoile, j'expliquerais comment Marco en sait autant sur son monde ^^.**

**Pour Hideaki-sama : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hateur de tes espérences, et de celles des autres !**

* * *

Tatch termina de ramasser les dernières ordures, sous la surveillance de la prêtresse de Dibella, et alla s'excuser platement du désordre qu'il avait causé, et surtout ne se souvenait même pas avoir fait.

- Vos excuses me semble sincère... fit la femme, assise sur une chaise tailler dans de la pierre. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais... vous étiez dans un sale état quand vous êtes arrivé ici. Vos propos étaient incohérents, mais je crois que vous avez parlé de Rorikbourg. Vous devriez vous y rendre, pour commencer.

- Merci bien, fit Tatch en s'inclinant. Et encore navré pour le désordre.

- Filez... le temple est fermé, en plus.

Tatch regarda les deux portes de métal doré, chacune à une extrémité de la pièce. Laquelle était la sortie ?

La femme soupira, le voyant perdu. Elle montra du pouce la porte derrière elle. Tatch s'inclina encore une fois, avant de s'en aller. Une fois dehors, ce fut le choc du siècle.

La ville était en pierre, taillé dans le flanc de la montagne !

Les uniformes des gardes n'étaient plus jaune, mais vert ! Et au lieu du cheval, emblème de Blancherive, peint sur les boucliers, sur un fond jaune, c'était des cornes de bouc, sur un fond vert !

Tatch en laissa tomber sa mâchoire, et se frappa une joue, trop choqué. Bon sang, mais il était où ? C'était ça, Markarth ?!

Il s'assit sur les escaliers menant au temple et se laissa aller contre les portes. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de réfléchir.

Il devait être très loin de Blancherive. L'air chaud et humide sentait le genièvre, ici. Dans les plaines de Blancherive, l'air sentait les fleurs sauvages.

- Résumons la situation... j'ai fait un concours de boisson avec Sam. Il a perdu, et m'a proposé d'aller dans un autre endroit où le vin coule comme de l'eau. Je me suis sentit mal, puis, le noir, marmonna Tatch.

Il retira son sac de l'épaule et le fouilla. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné et volé étaient encore dedans. Ses poches aussi n'avaient rien en moins.

On n'avait donc rien mit dans son verre, dans le but de lui prendre son argent.

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'y avait bien put se passer ?!

Tatch se leva en sortant sa carte. S'il en croyait celle-ci, Rorikbourg était un hameau dans la châtellenie de Blancherive. Et lui... il avait traversé la moitié du pays ! En _une nuit _! À _pied_, si Sam ne l'avait pas déposé ici en carriole ! Par Davy Jones ! Ace devait se faire un sang d'encre et le maudire bien comme il faut ! Quel poisse !

Tatch rangea sa carte et fila vers la sortie, dévalant les marches de pierres si vite qu'il manqua de se briser le cou plus d'une fois.

Il arriva finalement à la grande porte et la poussa. Dehors, c'était des montagnes et quelques parcelles de plaines qui l'accueillirent, toujours avec cette si étrange architecture de pierre taillé. Pas comme à Vendeaume où c'était des grosses briques. Non, là, on aurait dit que tout avait été fait dans un même bloc, c'était carré, anguleux, précis.

Tatch resta un instant à regarder les lieux, puis sauta dans un chariot.

- À Blancherive, vite ! fit Tatch en payant le voyage au conducteur.

- On a un rendez-vous à Fort Dragon ? se moqua le conducteur en prenant la monnaie.

Tatch ne fit pas de commentaire.

* * *

Ace entra dans l'auberge du Géant Endormi. Pas de Tatch à l'horizon.

- Tiens, salut, Ace, salua Orngar. Je te sers une bière ?

- Je veux bien, le voyage m'a donné soif. T'as pas vu mon ami, par hasard ? On devait se retrouver ici, fit Ace en s'installant au comptoir.

- Nop, pas vu.

- Delphine est par là ?

- Delphine ? Non, elle est toujours en vadrouille. Où ? Pas la moindre idée, et je m'en occupe pas. C'est une grande fille, après tout.

Ace le regarda surpris.

- J'pensais que c'était ta femme, l'ami ! lui dit-il.

- Non, on est juste associé, pour faire tourner l'auberge. Elle l'a acheté, et m'a engagé pour m'occuper du bar. En son absence, personne ne peut demander de chambre, après, je dis rien quand je vois un client posé la tête sur la table pour faire un somme. Salut Hadvar ! Toujours pas repartit pour Solitude ?!

Ace se retourna et salua Hadvar d'un sourire.

- Salut Orngar ! Tiens, Ace, y'avait longtemps ! T'as toujours pas trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez toi ?! fit l'impérial en venant s'asseoir au comptoir.

- Nop, toujours pas. Je passe mon temps à courir à droite et à gauche... Si ça continu, je vais connaître ce pays comme ma poche ! ricana Ace.

- Tu comptes explorer le Haut Hrotghar, aussi ? demanda Orngar.

- Déjà fait ! Deux fois.

Les deux autres hommes sifflèrent.

- Ça fait quoi...quatorze milles marches de monté, en tout, quand même... ricana Hadvar. Et autant à redescendre.

- Yep. Fatiguant pour les jambes... mais y'a un truc qui m'intrigue, là bas. Le haut de la montagne, juste au dessus du monastère est couverte de nuage... et dans la cour, y'a un passage qui y mène, visiblement, mais le chemin est défendu par une tempête qui est loin d'être naturelle... je trouve ça louche.

- Les Grises Barbes sont mystérieux, je dois l'avouer, fit Orngar. Et ton pote, Tatch, il est où ?

- Je l'ai paumé... non _il _c'est paumé tout seul !

- Comment il s'y est prit ? s'étonna Hadvar. Il a l'air débrouillard, quand même.

Ace haussa les épaules et raconta, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

- Le gars dont t'a entendu parlé, Orngar, qui cherchait un adversaire pour un concours de boisson... apparemment, Tatch l'a affronté et l'a vaincu. Ils sont ensuite partie tout les deux. Plus tard, dans la nuit, Tatch est revenu à Blancherive et a demandé à Ysolda un anneau, parce qu'il allait se marier. Et après, plus de nouvelle de lui.

- Whouawe... fit Hadvar. Il est dans la merde, en gros.

- Exact. Je sais vraiment pas comment il s'y est prit, mais il a réussi à s'attirer des emmerdes, mais il se démerde, sérieux ! Ça lui apprendra à partir devant !

- Eh bien, je lève mon verre à l'aventure de Tatch, perdu dans les contrés sauvage de Bordeciel ! fit Hadvar en levant sa choppe que lui avait servit Orngar.

Ace leva la sienne en riant.

* * *

Le voyage avait été long, et peu confortable, pour arriver jusqu'à Blancherive. Et en chemin, des indigènes portant de la fourrure pour tout vêtements les avaient attaqués sans ménagement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la Crevasse.

Ensuite, ils avaient failli se faire écraser par un géant, soi-disant parce qu'ils étaient trop proches de leur précieux mammouths puant le... qui puaient le mammouth, justement.

Là, arrivé devant les écuries de Blancherive, il avait hésité à volé un cheval, mais le vendeur était tout prêt. Alors, Tatch s'était résolu à courir jusqu'à Rorikbourg, à l'ouest.

La chance lui avait sourit quand il croisa des bandits sur le chemin, avec un cheval, qu'il leur vola sans regret.

Il arriva enfin à destination, à la tombé de la nuit, trois jours après son départ de Markarth. Et un paysan qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'interpella agressivement en le montrant de sa bêche :

- Vous ! Vous manquez pas de toupet de revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense !?

- Euh... pardon ? fit Tatch, incertain.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que je lui ai fait ? » songea Tatch, essayant à tout prix de se rappeler du paysan qui avait l'air d'avoir plus d'une dent contre lui.

Ça n'eut pas l'air de marché, parce que le paysan était toujours en colère :

- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire alors que ma petite Gleda est encore perdue, seule et effrayée ! Vous l'avez enlevé, et vous l'avez vendu à ce géant !

Tatch en tomba de cheval.

Merde ! Il avait vraiment déconné, sur ce coup là ! Il avait enlevé une enfant pour la vendre à un géant ! Mais quel honte !

- Je suis... je suis vraiment confus... je... bégaya Tatch en se remettant debout.

- Et comment ! Ce n'est pas de si tôt que je remettrais la main sur une bête de concours comme Gleda ! gronda le paysan.

Bête de concours ?

- Rappelez moi... Gleda... c'est... fit Tatch, prit d'un doute.

- Ma chèvre ! Mon adorable chèvre ! Une magnifique bête ! On en trouve plus des comme ça ! rugit le paysan.

Tout ça... pour une _chèvre _?

Tatch alla se planter devant le paysan et lui mit son arme sous la gorge, une veine palpitante sur le front. L'homme déglutit, le regard fixé sur la pointe de larme juste sous son menton.

- J'ai traversé la moitié du pays, pour savoir ce que j'ai fait en passant ici, et de quoi j'ai parlé. Pas pour m'intéresser à une vulgaire chèvre. Alors, soit, vous me dîtes si j'ai fait allusion à un dénommé Sam ou à un bâton, ou alors, je vous tranche sans regret la gorge.

Si le gars lui avait dit plus tôt qu'il était question d'une chèvre, au lieu de maintenir le doute, Tatch aurait eut peut-être la gentillesse d'aller lui chercher la bête.

C'était tout de même un soulagement de savoir que c'était une chèvre, et non un enfant, qu'il avait vendu. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonner, dans le cas contraire.

- Vous... vous... vous avez parlé de rembourser Ysolda, à Blancherive ! C'est tout ce que je sais ! fit le paysan.

Tatch rengaina et enfourcha sa monture à nouveau. Il la lança au galop, sans un regard vers le paysan effarouché.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancé, quand Tatch pénétra dans la taverne de Blancherive, épuisé.

Il repéra Ysolda entrain de subir les commentaires d'un rougegarde prétentieux, qui se disait un homme important en ville.

- Ysolda... fit Tatch en se présentant devant elle.

- Ah ! Tatch ! Contente de te revoir ! Ace t'a transmit mon message ? fit la femme en le voyant.

- Je l'ai pas vu... je viens de traverser la moitié du pays... je dois te rembourser quelque chose... j'ai aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai fait, je suis navré.

- Comment !? fit la jeune femme avec stupéfaction. Tu ne te souviens pas de cette merveilleuse et si romantique rencontre que tu as faîte ! Tu as oublié ta propre fiancée !?

_Fiancée _? Uh~oh, là, ça devenait grave...

- Non, du tout, mentit Tatch. C'est juste que je sais plus où elle est partie, quand on c'est séparé, et que je crois que je dois te rembourser quelque chose...

- C'est mon anneau que tu dois me rembourser, Tatch. Je t'ai donné ma plus belle pièce pour que tu puisses la demander en mariage... elle doit t'attendre au Bosquet de Sorbrume, là où tu lui as fait cette si romantique déclaration, dont tu m'as fait part.

- Très bien... alors écoutes-moi, Ysolda. Je vais aller là bas, et je reviendrais ici, au plus vite, avec, soit l'argent pour te rembourser, soit l'anneau lui-même. Je t'en donne ma parole d'homme.

- Je t'attends donc, Tatch.

- Sinon, tu sais où est Ace ?

- Il est partit tôt dans la matinée pour Rivebois. Vous deviez vous y retrouver, je crois. Il a laissé un message pour toi, auprès de Hulda.

- Merci, Ysolda, et désolé des soucis.

- Y'a pas de mal, assura la jeune femme avec un merveilleux sourire.

Tatch alla voir la tenante de l'auberge, Hulda, toujours derrière le bar.

- Tatch, te voilà ! Ace a laissé un message pour toi, au cas où tu passerais, fit-elle en voyant l'homme. Eh bien, on croirait que tu t'es fait piétiné par un troupeau de mammouth, avec la tête que tu tires...

- Je me suis réveillé à Markarth, avec la gueule de bois, sans savoir comment j'étais arrivé là bas, y'a trois jours. Depuis, je suis sur la route. Il veut quoi, Ace ?

- Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'un dénommé Marco a été mit au courant. Et que apparemment, il est bien de ce pays. J'ignorais que vous aviez un ami d'Aubétoile.

- Aubétoile... rappel moi, c'est où ?

- Dans l'nord. Sur la côte.

- Oh.

Alors comme ça Marco était de ce monde...?!

- Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'en dirait plus en face. Et que en attendant, il allait à Rivebois, comme convenu.

- Merci, Hulda.

- Besoin d'une chambre ? Tu as l'air épuisé...

- Non, je vais filer à Rivebois, Ace doit m'attendre.

- Bonne chance.

- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin.

- Surtout avec les vampires qui font parler d'eux, et ces rumeurs de loups-garous.

Tatch resta un instant sans réaction, et s'en alla, comme un automate. Une fois dehors il cria :

- JE SUIS MAUDIT !

- Vous savez... vous êtes chanceux, même maudit, lui dit le mendiant de la ville en venant s'appuyer contre son épaule, comme si Tatch était son meilleur pote. Après tout, vous avez les poches pleines d'or... vous voulez pas en donner un peu à un pauv' mendiant ?

- Fiche moi la paix, toi, j'suis pas d'humeur, d'une, et de deux, t'es saoul...

- Oh aller, j'suis _presque_ sobre !

- Presque, justement.

* * *

- Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, que personne ne peu prendre ce chien pour une givrépeire ! fit une gamine à Ace, en montrant un pauv' chien gris du doigt.

Ace, assit sur l'escalier de l'auberge, cessa de manger une pomme en levant les sourcils.

- Les araignées géantes ? Y'a du boulot si vous voulez transformer le chien en ça, ricana t-il.

- Tu vois ! Personne n'y croira ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! fit la gamine à un autre gamin, apparemment le propriétaire du chien. Et puis, de toute façon, si tu y arrivais, tout le monde voudrait le tuer !

Ace eut un petit rire. Il adorait les enfants du coin, sérieux !

Un cheval passa au pas pour s'arrêter devant l'auberge, portant un Tatch à moité mort, avanchi par la fatigue sur la scelle.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Un draugr ! fit Ace en levant les bras, faussement effrayer.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! firent les enfants en l'imitant.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuaf ! fit le chien.

- Vite, les gosses ! Il faut se cacher ou il va nous dévoré tout cru ! s'exclama Ace avec un sourire de huit kilomètres de larges aux lèvres.

Et il s'en alla en courant, avec les enfants et le chien, se retenant à grande peine de rire, préférant continuer de hurler de terreur.

Tatch leva une main faible dans la direction d'Ace qui s'éloignait, comme s'il espérait le retenir.

Hadvar qui avait observé tout ça avec un sourire, assit sur un banc, vint voir Tatch.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-qui a eut raison de toi ? Draugr ? Dragon ? Bandits ? Loup-garou ? Vampire ? Sorcier ? Animaux sauvages ? demanda l'impérial en prenant appuis sur le cheval.

- Le voyage... marmonna Tatch. J'ai qu'une envie, un bon lit...

- Dommage pour toi, mais la tenante est absente, donc pas de lit pour toi.

- Et meeeerde... j'aurais dû rester pour la nuit à la Jument Pavoisée, au final...

Ace revint à cet instant.

- Bon, t'a foutu quoi, cette fois ? Tu te maries, et tu m'invites même pas ! Non mais oh ! ricana Ace.

- Je sais même pas à quoi ressemble la nana... J'me suis réveillé à Markarth avec une de ses gueules de bois, j'te jure.

Hadvar siffla.

- C'est pas la porte à côté, je l'admet... commenta t-il.

- Et l'heureuse élue est où ?

- Au bosquet de Sorburme. Je sais même pas où c'est... aide moi, Ace, s'te plaît... je sais plus quoi faire... j'suis trop crever pour réfléchir.

- Erf, tu fais chier, je te rappel qu'on a un rendez-vous, aussi, grogna Ace.

- Elle est arrivée ? marmonna Tatch.

- Iie.

- Alors, on a l'temps de régler ça non ?

Ace eut un profond soupire.

- Fais moi de la place, demanda t-il.

Tatch se déplaça vers l'arrière du cheval et laissa Ace passer devant, sur la scelle, pour prendre les rennes. Tatch s'appuya sur le dos de son ami, histoire de dormir.

- Bonne route ! leur dit Hadvar.

Ace le salua de la main et guida le cheval hors du village.

* * *

Le coin était vraiment louche. Sombre. Peu romantique.

- Tatch, t'es sûre que c'est ici ? demanda Ace en faisant aller la monture au pas.

Tatch affalait sur le dos d'Ace, essayant de se reposer de son mieux, eut un vague grognement.

- C'est c'que m'a dit Ysolda... na, Ace... tu voulais m'dire quelqu'chose au sujet de Marco, d'après la ravissante Hulda, non ? marmonna Tatch.

- Ah, oui. D'après Lu', Marco serait de ce monde. Il est d'Aubétoile, plus précisément. Je sais pas si mon frère à mal comprit la suite ou pas, mais apparemment, il se serait fait avaler par un livre quand il était gamin. J'ai envoyé un message à Marco, pour en savoir plus. J'espère qu'il pourra répondre de la même façon.

- Encore l'atronach ?

- Non, cette fois, j'ai opté pour plus discret. Familier, qu'il dit le sort. Un loup fantomatique, si tu préfère. Il transmettra un message papier à Marco, s'il le paume pas en route.

- Haan...

Le Haki d'Ace parvint a sentir une forme de vie, dans les bois. Présumant qu'il était question de la 'promise' de Tatch, le jeune homme dirigea le cheval dans cette direction, pour finir par tomber sur une petite cabane.

- Tatch, tu manques de goût, sérieux, même Marco est plus romantique avec moi, constata Ace en voyant l'état des lieux.

Il eut un mouvement dans l'ombre, et des bruits de pas... étrange, raisonnèrent, accompagné par une respiration râlante, sifflante.

Une créature, curieux (et affreux) mélange entre la vieille femme et l'oiseau de proie sortit de la cabane. Ace en laissa tomber sa mâchoire. C'était quoi cette horreur ?!

- Tatch chéri ! Enfin ! J'attendais avec impatience ton retour, pour consumer notre amour ! fit l'étrange créature.

La mâchoire d'Ace tomba de deux ou trois autres étages, frôlant le sol. Tatch et cette... chose ?! Ouuuuh ! Tatch allait en entendre parler pendant des siècles, de celle là !

- C'est quoi vot' nom, beauté, puisqu'il semblerait que je sois vot' beau frère ! ricana Ace en descendant de cheval, laissant seul un Tatch à l'ouest.

Ace passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de la créature. De près, elle sentait le sang. Comme les bêtes sauvages...

- Moira, charmant jeune homme. Merci de m'avoir ramené Tatch ! roucoula la créature.

Tatch descendit de cheval, prit une grande inspiration et dit à la créature :

- Je suis désolé... mais doit y avoir une erreur... je suis ici pour récupéré un anneau...

La créature ouvrit de grand yeux et Ace préféra reculer, par simple mesure de prudence.

- Comment ! Tu veux reprendre cet anneau pour le donner à cette gueuse d'Esmerelda, aux plumes de jais, n'est-ce pas !? Je ne la laisserais pas t'avoir ! croassa la créature.

- Merde, mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ! gémit Tatch.

- Tatch ! À terre ! cria Ace.

Il poussa son ami par terre et se reçu dans le ventre une boule de feu lancé par la créature.

- Tu appelles ça du feu ? Sérieux ? ricana Ace. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est du _vrai_ feu, moi ! _Hiken _!

Son poing de feu renversa la créature qui se releva un peu plus tard, titubante, grièvement blesser. Ace tendit sa main et lança des flèches d'électricités sur la créature, l'achevant.

- Dommage que je puisse pas utiliser la magie de glace... marmonna Ace en se grattant la nuque. C'est pas possible à cause de mon mera mera no mi. Soucis de compatibilité, sans doute.

Tatch s'assit par terre et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai foutu, merde ! sanglota t-il.

- Allez, on va arranger tout ça, assura Ace. Debout, mec.

Ace fouilla le corps de la créature et y trouva un anneau, sans doute celui d'Ysolda.

- Allez, retournons à Blancherive. En scelle, Tatch !

* * *

Tatch s'effondra sur un lit, à la Jument Pavoisée, et s'endormit aussitôt.

Ace alla voir Hulda et l'interrogea sur où était Ysolda.

- Ysolda ? Je crois qu'elle est partit pour Fort Dragon, vendre des fleurs aux servantes. Elle s'occupe aussi du plus jeune fils du Jarl, Nelkir. C'est elle qui a fait savoir à tout le monde qu'il est brusquement devenu bizarre. Tu pourrais lui faire entendre raison, toi, non ?

- Le Jarl laisse n'importe qui parler à ses enfants ? s'étonna Ace.

Il aurait bien voulu que ce soit le cas des parents de Sabo... qui sait, les choses n'auraient pas fini aussi mal.

- Il faut passer par Balgruf, avant, c'est certain, mais quand même... Tu veux bien voir ce qu'il va pas avec cet enfant ?

Ace hésita, puis céda devant le regard suppliant de la femme.

- D'accord, mais j'ai des trucs à faire, avant ça... notamment aider Tatch a réparé ses conneries de l'autre soir. Au passage, une créature mi-vieille femme, mi-oiseau, ça a un nom particulier ?

- On appel ça des Harfreuses. On en trouve surtout dans le coin de la Crevasse, puisque les parjures les vénèrent, lui dit une femme en passant par là, le visage peinturluré de peinture de guerre. Leur magie est redoutablement puissante, elles sont hideuses, et au corps à corps, leurs griffes peuvent être mortels.

- Ah ? Alors, celle que j'ai affronté est pas à la hauteur de la réputation... fit remarquer Ace avec une moue amusée.

La femme vint s'asseoir au comptoir, à côté de lui. Quelque chose d'étrange brillait dans ses yeux... comme une lueur de sauvagerie et de brutalité pure. Comme s'il avait regardé un animal sauvage dans les yeux.

- On a affronté une harfreuse, récemment ? Intéressant, comment ça c'est passé ? fit la femme.

- Ace, je te présente Alea la Chasseuse ! C'est une membre des Compagnons, qu'on trouve ici, à Jorrvaskr. Elle fait partie du Cercle, qui regroupe les compagnons les plus anciens et puissants, présenta Hulda. Alea est sans doute la femme la plus redoutable de la ville.

- C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais, mais Irlieth reste quelqu'un que je ne peux vaincre en combat équitable, fit Alea.

- Alea, je te présente Portgas D. Ace. C'est lui et son ami qui nous ont sauvé du dragon, y'a quelque temps.

- Oh ? Ça a dû être un beau combat, j'aurais voulu voir ça, sourit Alea.

- Un combat familier, j'ai l'impression que tout les dragons de ce pays en ont après moi, commenta Ace avec aigreur.

- Mon pauvre... compatit Hulda.

- La force de tuer un dragon ? s'étonna Alea.

- Non. Disons que la chance est à ce moment là de mon côté, ou que mon adversaire est particulièrement faible.

- Modeste, je comprend pourquoi vous m'avez immédiatement plus.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Alea, faisant déglutir Ace.

- En attendant, c'est quoi l'histoire de la Harfreuse ? demanda Hulda, sans percevoir quoique ce soit.

Elle servit deux choppes de bière au duo à son comptoir et s'y accouda, attentive.

- Tu te souviens que Tatch a eut des soucis, après son concours de boisson ?

- Il m'a dit s'être réveiller à Markarth, en effet.

- Au temple de Dibella où il avait jeter tout un tas de déchet.

- Les prêtresses devaient être contente, commenta Alea.

- L'une d'elle l'a réveillé en lui criant dessus, ricana Ace. Mais ça s'arrête pas là ! Il aurait kidnapper la chèvre d'un paysan de Rorikbourg pour la vendre à un géant, histoire de rembourser un anneau à Ysolda !

- Il a retrouvé la chèvre ? demanda Hulda.

- Je doute que le géant est laissé partir la chèvre aussi facilement, commenta Alea.

- Tatch a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant, jusqu'à ce que le paysan lui parle d'une 'bête de concours'. Quand il a comprit qu'il était question d'une chèvre, il a perdu son calme et à intimider le gars, pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il savait, informa Ace. Ensuite, Ysolda lui a dit qu'il allait se marier, et qu'il avait laissé sa promise au Bosquet de Sorburme.

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique qui existe, ricana Alea.

- En effet. Sauf que la promise, Moira... eh bien, c'était la harfreuse que j'ai affronté. Puisque Tatch est hors service, c'est moi qui me la suis fait. Fallait l'entendre ! « Tatch chéri ! Je t'ai attendu pour consommer notre amour ! ».

Il imita de son mieux la voix coassante de la harfreuse.

Le trio éclata de rire de l'infortune de Tatch.

- Je vais la raconté celle-là, à Jorrvaskr ! fit Alea. Ça déridera peut-être un peu Skjor ! Et comment ce fini cette nuit mémorable ?

- Elle est pas encore fini ! Je dois rendre l'anneau à Ysolda, et retrouver le compagnon de beuverie de Tatch, informa Ace. J'vous raconterai ce qu'il en est en revenant, si je me suis pas fait déchiqueter par un dragon ou un draugr, entre temps.

- Tu explores les tombeau nordiques, Ace ? s'étonna Hulda. Mais c'est dangereux !

- On cherche des trésors ? demanda Alea.

- Nop. Je cherche des murs de pierres gravés de caractères draconiques. J'espère y trouver la puissance nécessaire pour me défendre celui qui a attenté à ma vie. Ensuite, une fois rentrer chez moi, j'espère avoir toujours cette puissance, pour me venger... j'ai eut... quelques soucis, qui m'ont forcé à laisser derrière moi mon petit-frère, au beau milieu d'une guerre... déclenché par ma faute, en plus de ça. Bref, longue histoire. Très longue. Pas envie de la raconté.

- Je comprend. Certaines histoires laisse des traces désagréablement douloureuse, fit Alea.

- Pourquoi te venger, Ace ? demanda Hulda.

- Je chéri mes amis, autant que je chéri mon petit-frère, tout adoptif soit-il. Et je chéri tout autant la liberté et le nom de ma mère, que je porte. Et disons que plusieurs personnes ont craché sur tout ça, pour résumer les choses.

Hulda n'eut pas l'air de bien comprendre.

- Combien de tes amis sont tombé au combat ? demanda doucement Alea.

- Trop pour que je puisse avoir le courage de les compter. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont fait ça pour ma vie... et que j'étais impuissant. Mon frère a failli crever, aussi...

- Mes condoléances, firent les deux femmes.

- Merci.

Ace avala cul sec sa choppe et se leva.

- Je te l'offre, Ace. N'oublie pas de nous raconter la suite des aventures de Tatch, lui dit Hulda.

- Merci, fit Ace.

Et il s'en alla. Une fois dehors, il prit une goulée d'air, et sous la pluie, alla vers Fort Dragon. Les gardes, qui le laissèrent passer, commentairent quelque chose au sujet de hurlement de loup-garous. Dedans, il sécha presque immédiatement, et trouva Ysolda discutant avec une servante, qui nettoyer le hall.

- Ysolda ! appela Ace.

- Oh, Ace ! Tatch est passé, il te cherchait ! lui dit la jeune femme en venant vers lui, un panier de fleur au bras.

- Je sais, je les récupérais. Voilà ton anneau.

- Dommage que ça n'est pas marcher entre eux, ils avaient l'air d'être si amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui offusqua Ysolda. Elle prit l'anneau que lui tendit Ace et grondant :

- Ne te moque pas de la vie sentimental de ton ami !

- Demande à Hulda, elle te racontera ce qu'il en est vraiment, de la vie sentimentale de Tatch, pouffa Ace. La nouvelle réputation qui va lui coller à la peau sera ma vengeance pour les boulettes qu'il a fait ces derniers temps ! Autre chose à savoir, sur cette histoire, sinon ?

- Le mariage devait avoir lieu à Morvunskar. D'après la description que m'en avait fait Tatch, ça avait l'air d'être le meilleur endroit possible.

- Quand il sera en état de marche, on ira jeter un œil. Tu sais de quel côté c'est ?

- Vendeaume.

- Merci Ysolda, et navré pour les ennuis. N'oublie pas de passer voir Hulda pour qu'elle te raconte l'histoire.

- J'y songerai, Ace. Oh, et pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

- Hulda m'a dit, oui. Nelkir, un môme du Jarl ?

- Oui...

Ace soupira.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire quand j'en aurais fini avec Tatch. J'ai quelque chose en plus sur le feu. Tu sais où je peux trouver un messager ?

- Devant les portes de la ville, sans doute.

- Merci. Sur ce, bonne journée.

* * *

Ace venait de finir d'écrire une lettre d'excuse pour Delphine, en essayant de pas dire de truc trop compromettant, au cas où le message serait intercepté, quand un loup fantomatique apparu par un portail violet qui apparut brièvement, dans la chambre du jeune homme, portant en sa gueule un message.

- Oh, déjà de retour ? s'étonna Ace. Merci !

Il tendit une main et le loup lâcha le message dedans, avant de disparaître de la même façon qu'il était apparut.

Ace déplia le message et lut :

' _Ace._

_Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de te savoir en vie et en bonne santé, même si tu es loin. Il paraît que Tatch est vivant, aussi. Mets lui un pied au cul, de ma part, quand tu l'auras retrouvé, je t'en serais reconnaissant._

_J'ai cru comprendre par ton frère, que tu t'étais retrouvé en mon pays natal, Brodeciel. Je dois t'avouer que ça me fait bizarre, après tant d'année, d'en entendre parler. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'arrives pas en période de tranquillité, si ton frère dit vrai en parlant de dragons. Et c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu serais un Enfant de Dragon ? Bon sang, Ace, qu'est-ce-que tu as ENCORE fait !?Envoie moi une lettre pour me résumer ce qu'il t'arrive à toi et Tatch, depuis que vous êtes arrivé, parce que j'ai dû mal à saisir le pétrin dans lequel vous vous êtes fourré, sans doute, tout les deux._

_De notre côté, on survit, sans Oyaji. Ton frère te l'a sûrement dit que Oyaji a périt à Marine Ford, sous la main de Teach et sa bande. Même mort, il est resté debout et terrifiant. Il est mort grand, Ace, il est mort en père, en capitaine, en Yonkou, au combat. Teach se faisait presque dessus de peur en vidant le baril de son pistolet sur lui._

_Akagami nous a permit de nous en sortir sans plus de morts. Il nous a aidé aussi à faire ta sépulture et celle de Oyaji... je présume que je vais devoir attendre ton retour pour détruire la tombe de 'Portgas D. Ace'. Ce gaki d'Akagami va pas aimer que je bousille son travail._

_Bref, je sais pas si mes conseils sont toujours d'actualités, après tout, j'étais qu'un gamin quand j'ai été, et non, ton frère n'a pas mal comprit, avaler par un livre. Donc, je pense que tu trouveras des réponses à Fordhiver. Autant que possible, évite les princes daedra, si jamais ils se manifestent. Si certain ne sont pas trop mauvais, ils se serviront majoritairement de vous comme des pions, et vous pourriez souffrir de ça, ce que je refuse, réellement. Néanmoins, fait profile bas, si l'un d'eux entre en contact avec toi. Je sais que tu es pas du genre a te laisser marcher dessus sans réagir, mais sérieux, si l'un d'eux te trouve, boucle la, pour une fois, ta vie peut être en jeu. On ne les défis pas impunément, je le sais par expérience._

_C'est tout ce que j'ai à te conseiller... en plus d'éviter de trop te balader la nuit, puisque les plaines de Bordeciel sont réputés pour être infesté de loup-garous, et que les vampires aiment bien s'attarder sur les voyageurs. Tu peux me croire dingue de te dire ça, mais n'importe qui te le dira._

_C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire, je pense. Prend soin de toi et surveille Tatch. Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtise, et pour une fois, éviter de crier trop haut que vous êtes des pirates. Être un Shirohige a autant de sens pour eux que cela en a d'être un nordique, dans la Grand Line, autrement, dit, aucun._

_J'espère vous revoir tout les deux très vite._

_Tu me manques, Ace._

_Aishiteru,_

_Marco.'_

Ace eut un pauvre sourire, caressant du pouce le dernier mot du Phénix.

- Tu me manques aussi, Marco, souffla Ace.

Il plia la lettre, et la fourra dans son sac, après l'avoir embrasser brièvement. Il quitta sa chambre pour partir en quête d'un messager, afin de transmettre le message à Delphine.

* * *

- Et chiotte ! rugit Tatch en esquivant une boule de feu.

- Je suis le maître de l'arcane ! ricana un des nombreux mages noirs que les deux pirates avaient rencontré en allant à Morvunskar.

Ace alla au corps à corps, sans ce soucier du sort d'aura enflammer qui entouré le mage et lui planta une épée dans le cœur. Épée mauve, légèrement fantomatique, qu'il avait invoqué. La magie du mage s'acheva, et Ace se tourna vers Tatch.

- Je crois que c'était le dernier, fit Tatch en s'essuyant le front.

- Quel idée de vouloir organisé ton mariage ici, sérieux ! se moqua Ace.

- Mais j'y suis pour rien ! Et tu m'as bousillé ma réputation à Blancherive ! Je suis l'homme qui c'est fiancé à une harfreuse, maintenant !

- Attends que je le dise à Marco...

- Tu vas pas faire ça !?

- J'vais m'gêner, tiens. Allez, remontons.

Les deux pirates quittèrent le couloir qu'il avaient descendu, passèrent un escalier, puis, un autre couloir en pente. Ils revint dans une salle avec le sol inondé, jonché de ruine de pierre, et des corps des mages qu'ils avaient tué sur le chemin.

Tatch montra le grand escalier, menant à une estrade, d'où pendait le corps d'un mage abattu à distance par Ace.

- On va voir là haut ? proposa Tatch.

- Pourquoi pas, fit Ace.

Et ils firent l'ascension des marches pour arrivé à une estrade. Là, y'avait un coffre, avec des pièces d'équipement et un peu d'or. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était une sorte de trou enflammer, un portail mauve. Le même genre qui apparaissaient à chaque invocation, que ce soit le loup ou l'atronach. C'était tout de même d'un mauve plus claire, presque bleu.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Tatch en montrant le... _truc _du doigt.

- Pas la moindre idée... avoua Ace.

Le jeune brun se rapprocha, perdit l'équilibre en trébuchant sur le corps qu'il avait totalement oublié, et tomba la tête la première dans le drôle de portail. Tatch, en voulant le rattraper, passa lui aussi à travers.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent le nez contre de... l'herbe.

Les deux pirates levèrent les yeux, pour être accueillie par un paysage mystique, magique, magnifique.

Une sorte de jardin nocturne, parsemé de luciole et de lanterne. Toutes sortes de fleurs poussaient. Les arbres, assez petits, arborés des couleurs chatoyantes. Un entendait même des cigales entrer d'émettre leur chant joyeux.

Un vrai jardin de beauté d'une nuit d'été.

Les deux pirates se relevèrent et en se retournant, ne virent pas le passage par lequel ils étaient arrivé. Il n'y avait là qu'un arbre.

- Oups ? fit Ace avec un sourire nerveux.

- Tu peux le dire, oui. Tiens, suivons le chemin et essayons de trouver la sortie. C'est pas que le coin est moche, tout au contraire, mais j'en ai marre de me balader de monde en monde.

Ils passèrent un pont de pierre, prudent.

- Na, Tatch... fit Ace, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient en suivant le chemin.

- Hmmm ?

- C'est ici que tu aurais dû épouser Moira !

Il se prit un coup sur le crâne de la part de son ami, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se marrer.

Ils finirent par entendre des bruits. Des bruits de conversation... et un rire. Un rire immense, étrangement familier.

- Na, Ace... tu crois qu'on est mort pour de bon ? demanda Tatch.

- Je me pose la même question... souffla Ace.

Le cœur battant, ils accélérèrent le pas.

Ce rire qu'ils entendaient... Ce rire immense qui faisait trembler le sol... il ne pouvait être qu'à une seule personne.

Ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de clairière où se tenait une grande fête. Une table avait été poussé sur le côté, contenant des victuailles. Des personnes étaient assises à même le sol, dans une sorte de cercle. Parmi eut, il y avait Sam, qui leur fit un grand signe, en leur disant :

- Ah ! Tatch ! Je commençais à me demander si tu retrouverais la route pour venir ici ! Et je vois que tu as réussi à embarqué ton ami Ace ! J'ai peut-être pas réussi à entrer en contact avec le dernier Dovahkiin en Tamriel, histoire de boire ensemble, mais je peux me rattraper maintenant !

Néanmoins, les deux pirates n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'immense personnage qui dominait de sa taille l'assemblé des buveurs.

- Oyaji ? s'étranglèrent les deux pirates.

- Gurarararara ! Hisashiburi, mes fils ! Je suis heureux de voir revoir vivant et en pleine forme ! ria Shirohige avant de s'enfiler une rasade d'alcool dans un tonneau.

- Oh, ce sont donc eux, les deux fouteurs de troubles dont tu me parlais, Edward ? fit quelqu'un d'autre.

Les deux commandants le regardèrent et le sang d'Ace ne fit qu'un tour.

- Gol D. Roger... ta tête est mienne ! rugit-il.

Son épée invoqué depuis longtemps disparu, il saisit l'arme de Tatch et se jeta sur Roger, pour le décapiter.

* * *

**La suite... eheh ! Un autre jour :p**

***Va réconforter Ace entrain de bouder dans son coin***


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde ! J'ai vu que la présence de Roger avait été apparemment susciter la surprise et l'enthousiasme chez certains d'entre vous, et j'en suis plus que ravie. Malheureusement il n'ait que de passage, désolée ^^'!**

**Ensuite, ne m'engueuler pas si je coupe les choses brutalement, c'est ainsi que ça se passe dans le jeu, parol de scout !**

**Toshiro : Ouep, j'ai bien laissé les indices comme quoi Newgate serait dans le coin, et on pouvait le voir venir d'un bout à l'autre, mais Roger, je dois dire que l'idée elle-même ma surprise, et que c'était pas prévue du tout à l'origine !**

**Kira 1726 : Yep, Tatch peu avoir des emmerdes digne d'un D. ! Et promis, j'ai suivit le jeu, ici aussi ! Pour plus de détails sur la créature bizarre, je t'empêche pas de regarder sur le net, on en rencontrera sans doute à d'autres occasions.**

**Comme je vois que mon coup de gueule n'a pas été ignoré, je serais gentille (2 chapitres aujourd'hui), et l'histoire continuera encore longtemps \o/. Est-ce que des chasseurs de vampires intéressent quelqu'un ? ^^**

* * *

Les convives avaient migré vers la table, décidant que les pirates étaient trop bruyant.

Ce qui laissait un Gol D. Roger qui déprimait dans un coin sombre, devant la haine d'Ace.

Un Shirohige qui essayait de ne pas rire avec Sam, qui lui se tenait les côtes, en se roulant limite par terre.

Un Tatch exaspéré, qui essayait de maîtrisé Ace, tout en essayant de comprendre comment les deux prestigieux capitaines pouvaient-ils être là, dans cet étrange endroit.

Et enfin, un Ace enragé, plaqué à terre, son ami assit sur son dos ( qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'empêchait de commettre un parricide... même si le père était déjà mort depuis longtemps).

- Ouuuuh ! Encore une fois, le D. est prometteur pour rendre les situations intéressante ! se marra Sam.

- Tu as été cruelle sur ce coup là, tout de même. Calmes-toi, Ace, va, fit Shirohige, les moustaches frémissantes de rire.

- Me _calmer _!? Face à ce _type _!? J'ai vécu la pire humiliation de toute ma vie, par sa faute, de la part de Sengoku, à Marine Ford ! Si ce _type_ n'avait pas exister, on m'aurait pas dépouiller de mon propre _nom _! J'ai passé toute ma vie à me demander pourquoi j'existais _par sa faute _! Et je dois me _calmer _! Tatch, si tu veux pas que je te tue, laisse moi le tuer _lui _! rugit Ace sur le point de s'enflammer de colère.

Roger s'enfonça un peu plus dans la dépression, marmonnant quelque chose comme 'détester par mon propre fils'.

- Voyons, Ace ! C'est ton _père _! fit Tatch.

- FAUX ! répliqua Ace. Mon père est _Shirohige,_ personne d'autre ! Vire de mon dos, ou tu vas finir rôtie ! Je suis un _Portgas_, par Davy Jones !

Sam se roula définitivement dans l'herbe en se marrant.

- Plus susceptible que Malacth et Hircine réuni ! Dommage que Sheogorath soit entrain de prendre le thé avec Pelagius le Fou, il se serait marré, lui aussi ! AHAHAHAH ! ria Sam.

- Sanghin, regarde ce que tu as fait, Tatch va en avoir des jours pour le calmer, gronda gentiment Shirohige. Marco aurait mit quoi... une heure, pour y arriver, en tête à tête, ne, Ace ?

Ace piqua un fard, et une aura meurtrière s'éleva du coin de Roger. Celui-ci se redressa, prêt à commettre un meurtre.

- Je vais me faire un poulet griller, grinça le pirate avec un sourire de malade qui ne présageait rien de bon, surtout venant d'un D..

- Même ce jiji de Garp a plus de droits, que toi, de vouloir tuer Marco, alors tu te la boucles et tu t'occupes de ton propre cul, et pas du mien, espèce de raté ! aboya Ace.

L'aura meurtrière devint de nouveau une aura de dépression, et Roger retomba à genoux.

- Rooo, qu'est-ce qu'on est cruel jeune homme. Je me demande si c'est pas le lot de tout les Enfant de Dragon ? fit Sam.

- Non, c'est juste Ace qui est comme ça, quand il est question de son père. Sérieusement, jeune homme, que dirait ton petit-frère ? fit Shirohige.

Roger se redressa, surpris.

- J'ai un second fils ? Rouge m'a caché qu'elle attendait des jumeaux ? fit-il, intrigué en se currant le nez.

- Luffy n'a pas eut la même malchance que moi de t'avoir pour père, espèce d'enflure, et boucle la ! Fais-toi oublié, et je ne réduirais peut-être pas Tatch en cendre pour avoir le plaisir de te tuer une seconde fois ! lui dit Ace. Quant à mon frère, il me regarderait en se curant le nez, pour demander ce qui me prend, parce qu'il a le potentiel intellectuel de Garp, qui est loin d'être une lumière, Oyaji !

- Oooh, pauvre Garp, commenta avec amusement Sam.

- Ace. S'il te plaît. Tes mots et actes passés sont tout autant parlant sur le fait que tu ne portes pas Roger dans ton cœur. Mais il est inutile que tu t'emportes comme ça, juste parce qu'il est devant toi. Alors, je te demande de te calmer, fit Shirohige d'une voix ferme.

Il braqua sur Ace un œil sévère. Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tête dans l'herbe en soupirant.

- Bien, Oyaji, murmura Ace en s'avouant vaincu.

- Je pense que tu peux laisser ton frère se relever, Tatch.

Tatch se leva du dos d'Ace qui s'assit, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, détournant volontairement la tête pour montrer qu'il était loin d'être content.

- Je suis vraiment plus que heureux de vous revoir... j'ai eut très mal de vous perdre tout les deux... et surtout toi, Ace, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour essayer de te sauver, fit Shirohige, les yeux brillant de son émotion contenu.

Ace perdit son envie de bouder, et se mit en dogeza devant l'immense homme.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé, Oyaji... souffla Ace en retenant ses larmes. J'aurais dû vous écouter, et ne pas poursuivre Teach.

- Tu as fait ce que ton sens du devoir te dicter, Ace, et je ne peux qu'être fière que tu es tant voulu défendre mon honneur en punissant Teach. Et je suis fière de ton sacrifice, à Marine Ford, même si te perdre a été un instant atroce. Garp lui-même a failli devenir fou de douleur, et si Sengoku n'était pas intervenu, il aurait tuer Akainu. Peu aurait fait ce que tu as fait pour leur famille de sang, et toi, tu l'as fait pour un frère adoptif...

- Garp ? Fou de douleur ? s'étonna Ace qui avait bloqué sur ça.

Il se rassit en tailleur.

- Faut pas croire, il t'aimait à sa façon. Tu as toujours été son petit-fils, Ace.

- Maintenant, le chapitre sentimental, ricana Sam.

- Toi, la ferme, lui dit Ace en le menaçant d'un doigt enflammer. Ou je vais te montrer pourquoi on m'appelle Hiken no Ace ! Par ta faute, Tatch a enchaîné boulette sur boulette, ces derniers jours !

- Et tu en as profité pour démolir ma réputation, merci, grogna Tatch à son ami.

- Ce qui ne change pas à ce que vous faisiez sur le _Moby Dick _! Gurararararara ! ria Shirohige.

- Non, mais sérieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je me retrouve à Markarth me faisant hurler dessus par une prêtresse ! gémit Tatch.

- J'aime bien Dibella ! ricana Sam. Et puis, je voulais juste faire en sorte qu'au moins l'un de vous deux répende la joie et la bonne humeur en Bordeciel !

- T'es qui, mec ? Un bon samaritain qui n'a rien trouver de mieux que tromper un pirate pour passer l'temps ?! T'as de la chance de bien t'entendre avec Oyaji, sinon, tu serais _déjà_ mort, gronda Tatch.

- Moira est pas si mal que ça, allons, Tatch, ricana Ace. Et puis, on t'a jamais dit de ne pas boire avec des inconnus ?

- Toi, tu cherches le bâton pour te faire battre, Ace.

- Tu l'as cherché en premier, désolé de te le dire !

Roger s'appuya contre Newgate, un sourire au coin des lèvres, regardant avec un certain attendrissement les chamailleries des deux jeunes.

- Elle est belle la jeunesse, hein, Roger ? commenta Newgate en prenant une nouvelle rasade d'alcool.

- Tu l'as dit, Edward, approuva Roger.

- Bon, toi là, tu me dois un bâton et des explications ! T'es qui à la fin ! s'énerva Tatch en pointant son katana vers Sam.

Ace eut brusquement un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive, Ace ? demanda Shirohige.

- Ils en ont rien à faire, les autres, de ce qu'il se passe, fit remarqué Ace en montrant les convives à table.

- Forcément ! fit Sam. Ils sont là pour profiter des petits plaisir de la vie, en l'occurrence la boisson et la nourriture !

- Très bon saké, en effet ! Gurararara ! commenta Shirohige en levant son baril pour le vider d'une traite.

- La nourriture est à se damner ! Hehe ! renchérit Roger.

- Je comprends rien de ce qu'y est en train de se passer, commenta Tatch en se pinçant le nez.

- Joue franc jeu, ce sont que des enfants, Sanghin... fit Newgate.

- D'accord, d'accord ! fit Sam.

Sam fit un geste de la main, et se transforma en un mastodonte à la peau noir, avec corne sur le crâne, et de la peinture rouge sur le visage. Il était un peu plus grand que Shirohige... ce qui faisait impressionnant, surtout avec son étrange armure noir et rouge, et avec le fait qu'avant, il était de taille moyenne.

- C'est quoi _ça _? demanda Tatch.

Ace en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise.

- Je me représente. Je suis Sanghin, le Prince Daedra de la Débauche ! fit le géant.

- Ace... rappel moi ce que disait Marco dans sa lettre, s'te plaît... demanda Tatch.

- Éviter les princes daedras autant que possible ? proposa Ace.

- Tu crois qu'il va nous tuer pour être tomber sur l'un d'eux ?

- Me tuer ? J'en doute. Te tuer, probablement. C'est _ta_ faute après tout !

- Ah, j'ai bien fait de choisir deux jeunes pirates pleins d'entrain pour répandre la joie de vivre dans ce monde devenu si sérieux ! Vous, vous savez vivre, au moins ! fit Sanghin.

- Surtout ces deux là ! Pour faire les quatre cents coups, y'a pas mieux ! approuva Shirohige.

- Si vous passez par Solitude, allez donc saluer ce bon vieux Sheogorath ! Ce chien fou sera ravi d'avoir la compagnie d'individu aussi déjanté que lui ! recommanda Sanghin.

Ace ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais Tatch lui mit une main devant la bouche pour dire, plus... diplomatiquement :

- On va y réfléchir !

- Rooo, j'aime bien le franc parler du D. ! fit Sanghin, déçu.

- Tu as assez joué avec eux, non ? fit Shirohige.

- Tu me coupes le plaisir, Newgate ! s'offusqua le prince daedra.

- J'aime pas voir mes fils dans une sale situation, c'est tout.

- Bien... comme promit, voici le bâton de magie que je t'ai promit, Tatch, en récompense pour le concours de boisson. Je vous renvoie en Bordeciel, c'est pas drôle de vous enfermer ici, avec la bâton.

- Sayonara, mes fils ! salua Shirohige.

- Matte ! firent les deux commandants.

* * *

L'instant suivant, ils étaient à la Jument Pavoisée.

Un rêve ?

Non, dans les mains de Tatch, il y avait un étrange sceptre de bois, représentant une rose. Une rose très réaliste, d'un rouge sanglant.

Ace se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira.

- Je vais me coucher, après avoir fait une lettre à Marco, soupira Ace.

Il se leva du sol, où il était toujours assit, et alla voir Hulda.

- Ace ! Tu en fais une tête ! Alors, comment ça c'est fini, cette histoire ?! fit la tenante.

- Demande à Tatch. Je peux avoir une chambre ? J'ai les nerfs qui ont subit un peu trop, en une fois.

Il compta les dix pièces pour sa chambre et les aligna sur le comptoir.

- Saadia, remplace moi au bar, je vais conduire Ace à sa chambre, fit Hulda.

La rougegarde prit la place de Hulda derrière le comptoir, alors que Hulda escortait Ace jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Haruta s'accroupit devant le loup fantomatique, qui était apparut sur le pont de leur navire, tenant une lettre dans sa gueule.

- Donne la papate ! fit le commandant en tendant une main.

Le loup l'ignore totalement.

- Haruta, c'est un loup, pas Stefan, yoi, soupira Marco en arrivant. Je m'en occupe, yoi.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? s'étonna Haruta.

- Un facteur personnel que la Marine n'arrivera jamais à intercepter, yoi !

Il se pencha vers le loup, qui lâcha la lettre et s'assit tranquillement, attendant de savoir s'il devait transmettre une réponse.

- Reviens demain, va, je pense pas pouvoir écrire rapidement une réponse, yoi, fit le Phénix.

Le loup disparu dans un portail mauve qui laissa Haruta bouche bée.

Marco s'envola vers le sommet du mât, et reprit sa forme humaine sur l'une des voiles, où il s'assit. Il ouvrit la lettre et fut heureux de rencontrer l'écriture d'Ace, avec cette petite tendance à laisser des traces de brûler, involontairement, là où il mettait toujours sa main pour tenir le papier, quand il était en pleine rédaction.

' _Marco._

_C'est dernier temps ont été... mouvementé on va dire. Enfin, tu connais Tatch, et le genre d'ennuis dans lequel il peu se fourrer. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il tirait une telle tête que j'ai pas eut le courage de lui mettre mon pieds au cul. Et là, j'ai les nerfs tellement à la ramasse que je file droit au lit, après la lettre._

_Je vais résumer les choses qui se sont passé, dès qu'on est arrivé ici, en Bordeciel. Déjà, on c'est retrouvé comme prisonnier de guerre, conduit à l'échafaud. Joyeux, comme entrer en jeu, n'est-ce pas ?! Apparemment, ici, c'est la guerre civil. L'Empire contre les Rebelles Sombrages, de ce que j'ai entendu. Je sais pas vraiment les sources du conflit... j'ai vaguement entendu parler du traité de l'Or Blanc. De la défaite de l'Empire contre le domaine Aldmeri, y'a trente ans... et d'un soucis avec Talos, qui qu'il soit, sans vouloir te vexer !_

_Donc, Tatch et moi avons étaient transporté pour nous faire exécuter avec les rebelles sombrages. J'avais prévu de faire un truc qui déménage, pour qu'on puisse s'échapper, et faire peur au bourreau, au passage, mais un gros dragon noir m'a devancé._

_Je te passe les détails, mais on a réussi à s'échapper._

_Depuis, on traîne surtout dans le coin de Blancherive, on se fait de l'argent comme on peu, on tue des dragons qui passe par là, aussi. Y'en a un qui a attaqué la ville, aussi. Vert, celui-là. Aussi bavard, voir plus, que Tatch. Quand on a réussi à le tuer, y'a eut un drôle de phénomène et les gardes présent sur le moment ce sont mit à m'appeler Enfant de Dragon. Pour le coup, j'suis allé faire un tour, comme on me l'a conseillé, au Haut Hrotghar, et on m'a envoyé dans une tombe, chercher un objet, qui avait été volé intentionnellement, avant notre arrivé à Tatch et moi. Enfin, l'histoire est longue. Pour le coup, j'ai des assassins à la solde d'un Miraak qui veulent ma mort, soi-disant parce que je suis pas le vrai Enfant de Dragon, et j'ai une nana qui prétend être l'une des dernières membres de Lames, qui veut que je sauve le monde des dragons. Sérieux, je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour subir ça..._

_Bref, pour ce qui est de l'aventure de Tatch. Tout à commencer par un concours de boisson, d'après lui. On lui avait promit un bâton de magie, en récompense. Le soucis est qu'il c'est réveillé apparemment au temple de Dibella, à Markarth. Une prêtresse pas contente lui a dit qu'il avait __foutu le bordel partout en parlant d'un mariage et d'une chèvre. Il a dû tout nettoyer, avant de pouvoir commencer sa quête pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait au cour de la nuit. Alors, il a volé une chèvre à un paysan pour la vendre à un géant, et à ensuite emprunter un anneau à une femme de Blancherive afin de se fiancée à une harfreuse... et sur la tombe de ma mère, je suis sérieux, sur ce coup là. Ensuite, on a reprit la quête, pour aller dans un château infesté de sorciers, soit disant endroit où Tatch devait se marier. Au final, on a été transporté dans une autre dimension, où y'avait des fêtards. Parmi eux, on a vu Oyaji et Gol D. Roger. Bon, ça c'est pas très bien passer, pour moi_, _vu que ça c'est fini avec Tatch assit sur moi pour m'empêcher d'avoir le plaisir de re-tuer Roger. Au final, on c'est rendu compte que le gars avec qui Tatch avait fait son concours est en faîte un prince Daedra, que tu nous avais pourtant explicitement demander d'éviter. __Sanghin, c'est son nom. Soi-disant qu'il voulait qu'on répande la joie en Bordeciel. On a même pas eut le temps de dire au revoir à Oyaji qu'on était de nouveau dans l'auberge de Blancherive._

_Enfin..._

_Demain, on retournera voir notre 'amie' Lame, pour savoir ce que cache le retour des dragons. Elle doit trouver un moyen de nous permettre de nous infiltré dans l'ambassade du Thalmor, la faction du Domaine Aldmeri, présente en Bordeciel, parce qu'elle pense qu'ils sont responsables de ça._

_Conclusion, on a beau tenté de vouloir rester sage, les ennuis nous tombe dessus, et notre emploie du temps est chargée, et j'ai qu'une envie, revoir la Grand Line, revoir notre famille, revoir mon otouto, et surtout, te revoir toi._

_Tu me manques, Marco, j'espère te revoir vraiment très vite, sinon, je crains que le peu de santé mental que j'ai, va plier bagage, et me dire d'aller me faire voir. Savoir que tu m'attends est ce qui me donne une raison de me lever le matin, en ce moment._

_À très bientôt, j'espère._

_Aishiteru,_

_Ace._

_P.S. Sanghin nous a dit d'aller saluer un chien fou du nom de Sheogorath, si on est de passage à Solitude. La dernière fois que tu as vu ton pays date un peu, mais tu as peut-être entendu parler de lui.'_

Marco replia la lettre et la serra entre ses mains. Il appuya son front sur ses mains jointes et ferma les yeux.

- Voyons les choses dans l'ordre, chuchota t-il.

La guerre civil.

Venant des nordiques, c'étaient pas étonnant. Il était pas non plus surpris de la défaite de l'Empire contre les hauts-elfes. Après tout, il avait lut qu'ils étaient très puissant et doté d'une magie encore plus puissante.

Par contre, il ignorait ce qu'était le traité de l'Or Blanc, dont parler Ace. Sans doute quelque chose signer après la fin de la guerre, alors qu'il était déjà dans ce monde. Pour ce qui était de Talos, personnellement, Marco n'était pas du genre religieux. Il se méfiait des daedras, comme tout le monde, mais le reste, ça lui passait un peu à mille lieux. Ce qui pouvait mettre en colère un nordique, en général, néanmoins, au sujet de Talos, c'était d'apprendre que celui-ci soit radié de l'ordre des divins.

Marco leva un sourcil.

Qui aurait eut la connerie de faire radier Talos de l'ordre des Divins ? C'était la pire bêtise à faire, ça, et le meilleur moyen de mettre les nordiques en colère.

Il en demanderait plus à Ace.

En suivant, de quoi avait-il été question ?

Ah, oui, les dragons.

Morts y'a plusieurs siècles. Et les voilà de retour. Du moment qu'Alduin le Dévoreur de Monde n'était pas impliqué, y'avait pas grand chose à craindre. Mais il avait entendu la vieille Frida parlait du pouvoir terrifiant du thu'um, et là, le Phénix ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui foutait la trouille.

Après, Ace avait hérité de ce pouvoir, puisqu'il était un Enfant de Dragon... mais pourquoi lui ? Surtout qu'il était _même_ pas de Tamriel ! Il aurait put comprendre que même un khajiit ou un argonien devienne Enfant de Dragon, mais là ! Mais bon, si les Grises Barbes avaient reconnu Ace en tant que Enfant de Dragon, qui était-il, lui, simple pirate dans le Shin Sekai, pour remettre ça en question ?

Ensuite, Miraak... ce nom lui était _vaguement_ familier. Mais d'où le tenait-il ? Et surtout, c'était quoi cette stupide raison de vouloir tuer Ace ? Il était pas le _vrai_ Enfant de Dragon ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était un étranger ? Y'avait une chose de sûre, c'est qu'on avait pas fait de Sacrement Noir pour tuer Ace. Si le meurtre avait été fait par la Confrérie Noir, là, ça aurait été plus dure de remonter la piste du commanditaire... et surtout, justement, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à la Confrérie Noir ?

Et après, cette femme, cette _Lame_... les Lames était la garde personnelle de l'Empereur, s'il se souvenait bien. Que leur est-il donc arrivé pour qu'ils doivent se cacher, et qu'il soit question de survivant ? Pourquoi faire une réapparition à cet instant, si justement, ils étaient cachés ? Et pourquoi s'intéresser aux dragons, alors qu'ils étaient au service de Titus Mede II, si c'était encore lui l'Empereur ? Et pourquoi supposez que les Altmers soient derrière ça ? Et surtout _pourquoi_ faillait-il que ce soit Ace et Tatch qui face le sale boulot !?

Mais le plus grave, pour Marco, qui faisait qu'Ace et Tatch étaient dans la merde profonde... C'était que ce que le Phénix avait craint c'était réalisé... ils avaient attiré l'attention des daedras.

Sanghin, ça pouvait encore passer...

Sheogorath... trop fou et lunatique pour savoir ce qu'il allait résulter de cette rencontre...

Mais s'ils tombaient sur Molag Bal ou sur Merhunes Dagon... Par Shor, là, ça se passerait sans doute _trèèès_ mal.

Ensuite, il était surpris que les deux grands pirates eut été vu en compagnie de Sanghin. Les daedras avaient-ils accès sur le Royaume des Morts ? Marco avait lut que certains princes Daedras pouvaient liés des âmes à leur Royaume, dans l'Oblivion ou à un lieu quelconque. Mais aussi loin qu'il remonte et qu'il sache, le seul lien qu'avait Edward Newgate et Gol D. Roger, avec les daedras, c'était lui, Marco, et sa mésaventure avec Hermaeus Mora. Et jamais avec Sanghin.

Le Phénix rangea la lettre dans une de ses poches et se massa le crâne.

Ça y est, il avait la migraine.

Et il avait peur.

Peur de perdre de nouveau Tatch et Ace alors qu'ils étaient là, vivant, mais juste hors d'atteinte. Cela lui fesait l'effet d'un remède miracle qu'on lui promettait, s'il était sage, mais qu'il savait pouvant être détruit à tout instant.

Mais le pire, c'était Ace. Il était têtu, et il en fallait beaucoup pour le briser. Mais apparemment, il avait trop subit. Juste après avoir vécu Marine Ford, il se retrouvait dans un autre monde, loin de ceux qu'il aimait, et de la piraterie, son univers. Réduis à devoir jouer les héros pour un univers qui n'était pas le sien, devant servir de jouer à des entités soi-disant omnipotentes (peut-être que parce qu'il avait rit de l'infortune d'Azura en lisant la célèbre légende de sa mésaventure avec la boite dwemer, avait fait que Marco avait été fourré dans un tel pétrin avec les daedras, mais qui ne l'avait pas fait !), tout en sauvant ses fesses d'assassins à la solde d'un gars qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Marco aurait voulu prendre Ace dans ses bras, lui dire que c'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que tout était fini, qu'il était pas seul. Mais il n'était pas là pour Ace. Il ne pouvait que penser à lui et subir l'idée que le jeune homme, malgré la présence de Tatch, devait vraiment être très mal... surtout s'il avait rencontré son père. Il ne connaissait pas l'étendu de la rancœur d'Ace envers Roger, il ne pouvait que supposer, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il supposerait toujours _au dessous_ de la vérité.

Marco soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Quelqu'un siffla en bas.

Marco se pencha vers l'avant. Ce n'était que Izou.

- C'est quand tu veux, Marco ! lui cria l'okama.

Marco consulta le log à son poignet et s'envola pour se poser délicatement sur le pont.

- On met les voiles, tout le monde, yoi ! Larguez les amarres, yoi ! rugit Marco en reprenant forme humaine.

Les hommes s'agitèrent immédiatement pour exécuter les ordres.

« Tiens bon, Ace. » pensa très fort Marco en serrant sa main, dans sa poche, sur la lettre.

* * *

Tatch passa la porte en premier, et vit Delphine, toujours en armure, entrain de passer le balais dans l'auberge.

- Vous voilà, fit-elle en voyant les deux pirates entrer.

- Désolé... on a eut quelques petites choses à régler, s'excusa Tatch.

- J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Et aux vu de vos têtes, ça a pas dû se passer très bien.

Ace se contenta de la foudroyer du regard, les mâchoires serrer. Les cernes sous ses yeux parler pour lui. Il avait passé la nuit à ressasser ce qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de dire à Newgate, et tout ce qu'il avait eut envie de cracher au visage de Roger. Et sérieux, c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour s'endormir facilement.

- Venez, fit Delphine en posant son balais contre un mur.

Et elle pénétra ensuite dans la chambre de l'autre jour. Ace referma la porte derrière eux, alors que Delphine ouvrait la porte secrète. Tout les trois, ils descendirent dans le sous-sol, et la femme se mit de nouveau derrière la table, face à la carte. Ace se laissa tomber sur un des coffres, et se laissa alors contre le mur. Tatch s'assit sur la seule chaise du coin, et attendit, jouant avec sa barbiche distraitement.

- Je sais comment vous faire entrer dans l'Ambassade du Thalmor, leur dit-elle de but en blanc.

- Question stupide, pourquoi on doit se taper le sale boulot ? demanda Tatch.

- Ils ont un dossier sur les Lames, et ils savent donc à quoi je ressemble. Je vous rappel que je me cache d'eux, ici. Si j'y vais, ça revient à me présenter à eux sur un plateau d'argent, et leur permettre de faire disparaître l'un des survivants de Lames. On est pas très amis.

- T'as compris Ace, ou je dois te simplifier la chose par 'ça revient à ce que nous entrions dans une base de la Marine'?

- Hmph. J'lai fais tout un tas de fois, Tatch. Je dois te rappeler du jour où j'ai même réussi à pénétré le bureau de ce cher jiji, et lui volait ses crackers sous son nez, avant de foutre le feu à son bureau et de m'échapper ? marmonna Ace avec une esquisse de sourire.

- Oh, j'm'en souviens, maintenant. Bref, donc, on va faire comment pour y entrer ?

- Elenwen, l'ambassadrice du Thalmor, organise souvent des réceptions pour permettre aux nantis de venir faire leurs courbettes aux Thalmors. Je peux vous faire participer à une de leurs réception. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'ambassade, trouvez un moyen d'accéder au document secret d'Elenwen. Je connais quelqu'un à l'ambassade. Il n'est pas capable de ce genre de mission à haut risque, mais il pourra vous aider.

- Qui est le contact et où doit-on le rejoindre ? demanda Tatch.

- Son nom est Malborn. Un elfe des bois qui a de nombreuse raison de détester le Thalmor. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Je lui dirais de vous retrouvez à Solitude, au Ragnard Pervers, vous connaissez ?

- Nop, mais on trouvera, fit Ace.

- C'est la seule auberge de la capitale. Quand vous passez les portes, elle est direct sur votre gauche, expliqua Delphine.

- Et vous, vous ferez quoi pendant ce temps ? demanda Tatch.

- Je vais me débrouiller pour vous obtenir une invitation à la petite réception d'Elenwen. Vous irez tout les deux, ou un seul y va ?

- On fera la mission tout les deux. Ace, tu te souviens de la mission semblable qu'on a faîtes, pour Oyaji.

- J'étais avec Marco, cette fois là, donc ça c'est bien passé. Et non, je ne travestirais pas. Compte pas là dessus, mec, grogna Ace.

- Ace, aller, mec... ça sera louche si c'est deux hommes qui y vont ensemble. Alors qu'un couple...

- Je suis d'accord sur le sujet, approuva Delphine. Trouvez deux invitations sera encore plus dure. Si vous y allez en tant que couple, alors, une invitation sera amplement suffisant. De plus, je n'aurais pas à trouver deux chariots différents pour vous y faire déposez. Et sans vouloir te vexer, jeune homme, mais des deux, tu es celui qui ressemble le plus à une femme.

- Vous me le paierez cher, tout les deux, grogna Ace. Et vous avez de la chance que je sois crevé, sinon, vous l'auriez déjà sentit passer.

- Je sais, Ace, assura Tatch.

- Je vais mettre quoi comme nom sur les invitations ? demanda Delphine.

- Tatch et Ann, répondit Ace.

- Pourquoi pas Rouge, ça t'irait bien ! fit Tatch.

- C'est le nom de ma mère, et ça tu le sais. Ensuite, si j'avais été une fille, j'aurais été Portgas D. Ann, ahou. Donc, ça sera Ann. Sans E.

Delphine hocha la tête, pour dire que c'était notée.

- Donc, on se revoit où pour l'invitation ? demanda Tatch.

- Retrouvez moi aux écuries de Solitude lorsque vous aurez mit les choses aux points avec Malborn. D'autres questions ? fit Delphine.

Les deux pirates firent non de la tête.

- On devait aller à Solitude, aussi, ça tombe bien, ricana Ace en s'étirant.

- Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? s'enquit Delphine.

- On va explorer un nouveau tombeau nordique, où il est possible de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant pour un Enfant de Dragon, expliqua Tatch.

- Oh.

- On verra ça après la réception, marmonna Ace.

- Je m'arrangerai aussi avec Malborn pour qu'il vous fournisse des vêtements pour l'occasion. Si vous avez des armes, des armures, des potions, donnez le tout à Malborn, il le fera entrer en douce dans l'ambassade, apprit Delphine. Je vais partir devant.

Ace lui fit un geste d'au revoir de la main, alors que la femme s'en aller. Il laissa alors partir sa tête en arrière, glissa du dessus du coffre pour se retrouver le cul par terre, le dos contre le conteneur.

- Marco va te tuer, tu t'en doutes, Tatch ? marmonna Ace.

- Je me venge, Ace. Tu as bousillé ma réputation, je dois te le rappeler ? ricana Tatch.

Ace se massa les paupières.

- J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et toi ? fit Ace.

- Bof.

- Toi aussi, y'a des choses que tu aurais voulu pouvoir dire à Oyaji ?

- Tant de chose, Ace... notamment qu'il a été le meilleur des pères qui soit.

Ace regarda le plafond.

- Ouais... Le meilleur Oyaji qui soit... approuva Ace.

Tatch se leva avec un lourd soupire et attrapa son ami par le bras pour le faire se relever.

- Allons-y, lui dit Tatch. En route pour Solitude !

Et ils remontèrent dans l'auberge.

* * *

Ace et Tatch sautèrent du chariot qui les avaient conduit jusqu'à Solitude. Tatch siffla.

- Pas mal le coin... commenta t-il. Les montagnes juste à côté, de jolies fleurs, de bels maisons...

- Tatch ! Amènes-toi ! appela Ace.

Tatch alla rejoindre son ami qui cavalait pour descendre la route et les rocher.

La mer.

La côte.

Voilà pourquoi Ace était aussi excité.

Et Tatch comprenait parfaitement.

Cette odeur de sel, ces légers bruits de bois qui craque et le bruit des vagues.

Ace se laissa tomber à genoux sur le quais, et plongea sa main dans l'eau.

Il releva la tête, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Splash !

Tatch fut arroser.

- Shihihihihi ! ria le plus jeune. T'es tout mouillé, mec ! Heureusement que tu portes pas ta tenue habituelle, sinon, on verrait tout !

Tatch se retint de le pousser à l'eau. Ace se noierait direct et il avait pas envie d'aller le repêcher.

Mais sérieux, revoir un port, c'était le meilleur remède pour leur déprime...

C'était comme un poids qu'on leur retirait des épaules. Presque comme s'il leur poussait des ailes. Les deux pirates fermèrent les yeux, emplissant leur poumons de cette odeur de sel et d'écume. En tendant l'oreille, ils pouvaient presque percevoir le vent, et son étrange chant, semblable à des plaintes de fantômes.

- Ça doit être à cause du vent qu'ils appellent ça la Mer des Fantômes... souffla Tatch.

Un loup fantomatique apparut, transportant un message. Ace se sécha les mains sur son pantalon, et prit le message. Le loup disparut immédiatement.

- Que raconte Marco ? demanda Tatch alors qu'Ace ouvrait la lettre.

- Il comprend qu'on se sente mal après la rencontre qu'on a eut avec Oyaji, et moi avec Roger. Il dit qu'il te tuera peut-être pas, pour être tomber sur un prince daedra, parce qu'on a eut de la chance, sur ce coup là, mais néanmoins, il te rappellera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours que ta fiancée était une harfreuse. Ensuite, il dit que Sheogorath, c'est le Prince Daedra de la démence, et donc, lunatique. Tout dépendra donc de son envie du moment, si on le rencontre. Alors, à éviter. Il nous dit de pas perdre courage, qu'il doit bien exister un moyen de rentrer. Enfin, le nom de Miraak lui semble familier, mais il arrive pas à se souvenir où il l'a entendu.

- Autre chose ?

- Il dit qu'il est pas surpris que le domaine Aldmeri est gagné la guerre. Par contre, il voudrait en savoir plus sur ce Traité de l'Or Blanc, qui semble être la cause de la guerre civile. Il te donne pour mission d'en apprendre plus, histoire qu'il puisse nous permettre de son mieux, de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici.

- Comme si on avait pas d'autres choses à faire, soupira Tatch.

- C'est moi qui est pleins de trucs à faire, surtout, puisque Fortdhiver, ça t'intéresse pas.

- Tu veux que j'aille à Corberoc pour toi, Ace, afin d'en savoir plus sur ce Miraak ?

- C'est à ma vie qu'on en veut, pas à la tienne, donc, je dois m'y rendre à un moment ou un autre. C'est pas tout ce que dit Marco...

- Y'a les mots doux, bien entendu !

- Tatch, tu veux te manger un _Hiken _?

- Hmm, na, sans façon.

- Donc, Marco dit que les Lames, de ce qu'il sait, c'est la garde personnelle de l'empereur. Il dit que si l'on va à Solitude, de jeter un œil à l'Académie des Bardes, ils auront peut-être des renseignements.

- On le fera après notre mission.

- En parlant de la mission, on y va ?

- Après toi, mon cher.

* * *

- À mort !

- Sale traître !

Ce fut ce qui accueilli Ace et Tatch quand ils passèrent les portes de la ville.

- Rassure moi, mec... dans ta mésaventure avec Sanghin, t'es pas passé par Solitude, souffla Ace.

- Baaaakaaa, c'est pas à nous qu'on dit ça. Y'a une exécution, lui dit Tatch.

- Il n'y a pas eut meurtre ! cria l'homme qui allait se faire tuer. Ulfric a défié Torygg en combat singulier, au cour duquel il l'a tué ! Il a, en tout points, suivi les traditions nordiques !

- Excusez moi.. on vient d'arriver, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? demanda Ace à un garde de la porte.

Ici, la couleur était le rouge, et l'emblème était une tête de loup.

- C'est l'exécution de Roggvir, le traître. C'est lui qui a ouvert la porte à Ulfric Sombrage pour qu'il puisse assiner le Haut-Roi de Bordeciel, et qui lui a permit de s'en aller. Une honte pour la garnison de la ville. On raconte qu'Ulfric Sombrage aurait assassiné le Haut-Roi avec ses cordes vocales ! Qu'il l'aurait mit en pièce d'un _seul_ _cri_ !

« D'où le ballions. » songea Ace en se rappelant que la fois où il avait vu Ulfric à Helgen, il portait un ballions, en plus de ses liens.

Ace n'était apparemment pas le seul à maîtriser le Thu'um, en plus des Grises Barbes et des dragons.

La tête de Roggvir rencontra la hache du bourreau et bientôt, la foule se dispersa. Ace et Tatch allèrent donc vers l'auberge dont on leur avait parlé. Il y faisait bon. C'était propre, agréable, et largement plus spacieux que la Jument Pavoisée.

Dans une alcôve, sur leur gauche, ils virent un argonien, mangeant tranquillement. Vu comment il les regarda avec méfiance, l'homme-lézard n'était pas sans reproche. Tatch tapota le bras d'Ace, et lui montra au fond de la salle, un peu dans l'ombre, un elfe des bois. Sans doute leur contact.

- On utilise nos surnom, d'accord ? On sait jamais, ça peu être un traître, fit Tatch à l'oreille de son ami.

- Mais t'en a pas, je te rappel. J'ai peut-être Hiken, mais toi, que dalle, lui fit remarquer Ace.

- Appel moi Taïsho.

- Tatch, je suis moi aussi un Taïsho, je te rappel.

- Et puis merde, débrouilles-toi !

Les deux pirates se consultèrent du regard, et allèrent voir l'elfe qui leva la tête de son repas quand Tatch s'assit devant lui. Ace se prit une chaise et l'emmena à la table, se mettant la porte dans le champ de vision.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le Bosmer, assez surpris qu'on se soit mit à sa table.

- Nous avons été envoyé vers vous par... une _amie_ mutuelle, je crois, Malborn, fit Tatch très sérieusement.

Là, tout changea.

L'elfe sembla surpris, et se rapprocha de la table, se penchant vers Tatch.

- Vraiment ? C'est vous qu'elle a choisi ?

- Moi et mon pote. Na, Hiken ? fit Tatch.

- Présent, répondit Ace.

- J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, soupira l'elfe. Écoutez, c'est très simple, je peux faire entrer de l'équipement en douce, dans l'Ambassade. N'apportez rien avec vous, les Thalmor ne plaisantent pas avec la sécurité. Elle m'a aussi demandé de vous préparez des vêtements... même si je me demande pourquoi elle m'a dit de préparer aussi des vêtements pour femme, alors que ce sont deux hommes qui font la mission...

- Longue histoire, Malborn, répondit Tatch.

Malborn haussa les épaules. C'était pas son problème. Delphine gérait ça, après tout. Lui, il devait juste faire entrer l'équipement dans l'Ambassade.

Il tira un sac de sous la table et le donna aux deux autres. Ace le prit, l'ouvrit et en regarda le contenu. Il avait même droit à une perruque, génial !

- Donnez moi ce dont vous avez absolument besoin et je ferais en sorte de le cacher dans l'Ambassade. Le reste dépend de vous, leur dit Malborn.

- Hiken, c'est toi ou moi qui se chargera de la partie difficile ?

- Comme tu veux, mec.

- Très bien, alors, j'ai pas besoin de grand chose. Une arme, et des vêtements plus adapté pour une infiltration. J'ai aussi quelque potion qui rendent invisibles, fit Tatch en déposant son arme sur la table.

Il fouilla ensuite dans son propre sac et ressortit ses vrai fringues, soit sa tenue de cuistot, qu'il m'y sur l'épée, avec quelques potions blanches.

- Et vous ? demanda Malborn à Ace.

- On sait jamais, Hiken. S'il faut, je récupérerai pour toi tout ça, lui dit Tatch en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

Ace ouvrit son sac, sortit son short, une paire de chaussure (celle qu'il traînait depuis Marine Ford, malheureusement, parce qu'on lui avait retiré ses super bottes de combat, là bas) et une dague.

- J'ai pas besoin de plus, assura Ace.

- Je mettrais un sac et une carte de l'amabassade, avec le tout, assura Malborn. Ça vous sera utile, sans doute.

- Bonne idée, approuva Tatch.

- Je dois y aller, à présent. On se retrouve à la réception.

Et Malborn ramassa le tout, avant de quitter l'auberge.

- Allons nous changer, fit Tatch.

Le duo se leva, et se glissa dans les couloirs, sans être vu par le tenant de l'auberge. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre au hasard, et entreprirent de se mettre des vêtements assez bien taillé, sans doute pour des nobles. Ace se retrouva bien sûre en robe, ce qui fit rire Tatch.

- Dommage que j'ai pas de quoi faire de photo, je l'aurai bien montré à Marco en rentrant ! ricana Tatch.

- La. Ferme. grogna Ace. Aide moi avec la fermeture.

Tatch alla aider son jeune ami qui se déboîtait à moitié le bras pour terminer de remonter la fermeture éclaire, dans son dos La robe était assez couverte. Ouf, les tatouages d'Ace était donc maqué. Le jeune homme fourra ensuite, à l'ancienne, des paires de chaussette dans son sous-vêtements, pour simuler une poitrine, et se mit la perruque. C'était pas si différent de ses cheveux habituelles... légèrement plus bouclé, et bien plus long, puisque ça lui tombait sur les fesses.

- Très réussi, commenta Tatch. Tu vas réussir à changer ta voix ?

- Bien le bonjour, ma chère Elenwen, mon nom est Ann, j'ai souvent entendu parler de vous ! fit Ace en imitant parfaitement la voix d'une femme.

- T'es flippant quand tu fais ça, mec, informa son ami.

Ace se racla la gorge et retrouva sa voix naturelle pour expliquer :

- Les logias ont un contrôle plus poussé sur leur corps que beaucoup. Avec mon akuma no mi, j'arrive à changé juste assez mes cordes vocales pour parler avec une voix de femme, y'a pas de secret.

- Non, c'est pas ton changement de voix qui est flippant, c'est la voix elle-même... on dirait une femme qui n'attend qu'une chose, sauté sur tout ce qui bouge.

Cela lui valu un coup de poing d'Ace.

- En route, imbécile, grogna Ace.

Il prit les chaussures à talons qu'on lui avait trouvé (à se demander comment on avait sut quel était leur taille à tout les deux), et ouvrit la fenêtre. Agilement, il se laissa glisser dans la rue, enfila les chaussures en grimaçant. Tatch le rejoignit.

Tendant un bras auquel Ace puisse s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber, Tatch se dirigea avec son ami vers les portes de la ville, où les gardes les laissèrent sortir sans leur accordé la moindre attention.

Ils descendirent la rue, et trouvèrent, en contrebas, les écuries, au milieu d'une ferme.

Delphine attendait, adossé au moulin. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant Ace qui essayait à tout prix de ne pas se ramasser avec ses talons.

- Alors, vous avez donné ce dont vous aviez besoin, à Malborn ? demanda Delphine.

- C'est fait, assura Tatch.

- Les vêtements sont à la bonne taille ?

- Impeccable.

- Tu parles. Ça fait même pas cinq minutes qu'on marche, et ces chaussures me tue déjà les pieds, grogna Ace.

- Faudra éviter de parler le plus possible, avec votre voix. Si physiquement parlant, on peu vous prendre pour une femme, jeune homme, votre voix vous trahira, lui dit Delphine.

- Pas de soucis à ce sujet, il sait comment la masquée, lui dit Tatch. Et maintenant ?

Delphine sortit un papier.

- Voici votre laisser-passer pour l'ambassade, leur dit-elle.

Tatch l'ouvrit et lut dedans :

_'Elenwen,_

_Première ambassadrice du domaine Aldmeri, en Bordeciel, demande la présence de Tatch et Ann Portgas, à la réception du Tirdas 3 Vifazur de l'an 201 de la 4ème ère, en la résidence de l'Ambassadrice._

_Vêtement formel requis.'_

- C'est Portgas D., mon nom de famille, merci, mais je passerai exceptionnellement là dessus, rectifia Ace.

- Désolée, je pensais que c'était juste une initiale d'un second prénom, s'excusa Delphine.

- Dans un sens, ça couvre nos arrière si ça se passe mal, Ace, lui dit Tatch en rangeant l'invitation.

- Raison pour laquelle j'ai dit que je ne dirais rien, pour une fois, Tatch, soupira Ace. Et maintenant qu'on a l'invitation ?

- Le seul moyen de passer les gardes est de figuré sur la liste des invités. Ce qui veut dire que vous devez en avoir l'air, et ne porter aucune arme. Je garderais le reste de vos affaires jusqu'à votre retour. Vous n'aurez que ce que Malborn aura fait passer pour vous, plus ce que vous trouverez à l'intérieur.

Tatch et Ace soupirèrent. Ils posèrent leur sac par terre, et Tatch retira ses dagues de ses manches, pour les ranger dans le sac. Si ça foiré, ça se passerait très mal pour Delphine et ce Malborn. Par Davy Jones, ils avaient tout intérêt de pas leur faire un sale coup !

Delphine les regarda ensuite d'un œil critique et haussa un sourcil.

- Hmm, il faudra se contenter de ça. Vous devriez donner le change sans problème, jusqu'à ce que vous ouvriez la bouche, commenta t-elle.

- Jusqu'à ce _qu'il_ ouvre la bouche. Il a été élevé par des bandits, ricana Tatch en montrant son ami du doigt.

- Oi ! Makino-nee-san m'a apprit les bonnes manières ! s'offusqua Ace.

- En route pour l'ambassade ? demanda Delphine.

- Ace, ta voix, fit Tatch.

Ace leva les yeux, dans une intense concentration, puis répondit avec une voix de femme :

- Bien entendu, mon cher époux, allons donc faire nos courbettes aux Thalmors !

Delphine eut un soupire exaspéré.

- Et encore, il peut être pire, lui dit Tatch en se retenant de rire.

- Allez-y. Restez en vie, et revenez avec les info dont nous avons besoin, leur dit Delphine en montrant une carriole.

- Vi m'dame, firent les deux pirates en allant vers la carriole qui les attendait apparemment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eh bien, nous y voici à l'instant qui m'a le plus posé soucis.**

**J'ai cherché toutes les possibilités qui étaient offerte par le jeu, mais aucune ne m'a satisfaite, donc, c'est Ace qui va s'y coller (va se cacher derrière Tatch pour ne pas se faire taper par Ace).**

**J'espère que le résultat sera pas trop nul.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! \o/**

* * *

Le chemin les fit passer par le froid, jusqu'à un grand manoir, gardé par des hommes en armures dorées, assez élégante, ou des mages en tenus noirs et dorée, à capuche. Tous des Hauts-Elfes. Tous des Altmers.

Mouais, eh ben, la Grand Line venait faire son invasion !

Delphine avait raison. Vu ce que disait leur Haki, cette endroit était un vrai coffre fort. C'était pas des débutants qui se chargeait de la garde. Ace et Tatch échangèrent un regard. Un signe furtif et Tatch se montra du doigt.

Il se chargerait de l'infiltration... ce à quoi Ace répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Leur chariot s'arrêta à l'entrer.

Tatch descendit, et jouant le jeu, aida Ace à descendre.

- Ah ! Je suis pas l'seul à arrivé en retard à la petite fête d'Elenwen ! fit un rougegarde en passant prêt d'eux, alors qu'ils arpentaient le chemin enneiger jusqu'au portail de l'ambassade. J'vois qu'on arrive en calèche ! Rien de moins ! J'vous salue _Monsieur et Madame..._

Tatch lui offrit un agréable sourire, faux cul à souhait, alors qu'Ace ignora totalement le gars.

Stop.

C'était une mission.

Pour les missions à risque de ce genre, et d'infiltration, il fallait rester sérieux.

- Touche pas à la nourriture, dedans, d'acc ? murmura Tatch à Ace. Ou alors, tu grignotes ce que je te rapporte, en essyant de montrer un minimum d'élégance.

Le connaissant, vu la façon dont il mangeait, il risquait de faire sauter leur couverture.

Ace eut une petite moue, mais hocha la tête.

Ils arrivèrent à un escalier, où une garde s'avança, tenant un flambeau pour éclairer la nuit qui se pointait, au travers des flocons qui tombaient en rafale.

- Bienvenu à l'Ambassade du Thalmor. Votre invitation, je vous prie.

Tatch tira de sa tenue festive l'invitation que lui avait remit Delphine.

- Et Madame ? demanda la garde.

- Celle de mon épouse est dans la même, n'est-ce pas chérie ? fit Tatch.

- Tout à fait, assura Ace avec son plus beau sourire, totalement hypocrite.

- Laissez moi vérifier, fit la garde.

Elle ouvrit l'invitation et la lut.

- Tout est en règle. Entrez, je vous prie, leur dit-elle.

Derrière, le rougegarde continuer de bavasser, disant quelque chose comme quoi qu'il s'était perdu en grimpant la montagne. Chose tout à fait compréhensible.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, ils virent un autre elfe du Thalmor, dans sa tenue noir, qui les regarda passer avec méfiance, leur souhaitant la bienvenu, néanmoins. Ace battit un instant des paupières, inclina poliment la tête, et s'accrocha au bras de Tatch, à la fois pour ne pas tomber à cause des talons, mais aussi pour se donner contenance.

Il en avait déjà marre, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore _dans_ l'Amabassade !

Ace et Tatch passèrent la porte de l'Ambassade, pour entrer dans la salle de réception, se retrouvant immédiatement dans un lieu agréable, très riche, qui crier à tue-tête la puissance du Thalmor.

Un coin bien tape à l'œil, parfait pour faire de la propagande.

Une Thalmor, avec la robe noir et or, des mages de la faction, mais sans capuche, vint à leur rencontre, avec un sourire polie et suffisant. Au comptoir, pas très loin, ils virent leur contact Bosmer tenir le bar.

- Bonsoir. Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions. Je suis Elenwen, l'Ambassadrice du Thalmor en Bordeciel. Et vous êtes... ?

- Enlenwen, la fameuse Elenwen, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! fit Tatch avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. N'est-ce pas, _Ann_ ?

- Et comment ! s'extasia Ace.

Auuuu secouuuur !

Ils étaient des pirates, par Devy Jones ! Ils faisaient pas des courbettes ! Eux, ils fonçaient dans le tas ! Pour les négociations, si besoin était, c'était le coutelas dans une main, le saké dans l'autre, et haut les cœurs ! Tout pour son capitaine !

Ils étaient pas dans leur environnement naturel ! Ils faisaient grave tâche, là. C'était pas leur place, mais alors, _vraiment_ pas leur place.

- Je me souviens d'avoir vu votre nom, madame, sur la liste des invités, fit Elenwen, toujours en les regardant de haut. Parlez moi un peu de vous, quel bon vent vous amènes en Bordeciel ?

Les deux pirates furent épargner de répondre par Malborn qui lui coupa la parole :

- Madame l'Ambassadrice, excusez moi de vous dérangez, mais...

Elenwen fit un effort visible pour ne pas paraître exaspéré par Malborn, devant les 'invités' et se tourna vers le bosmer.

- Qu'y a t-il, Malborn ? lui demanda t-elle.

- C'est que nous sommes à court de vin Alto, lui dit Malborn.

Ace et Tatch passèrent l'ambassadrice, et perdirent le reste de la conversation dans le brouhaha de la réception. Une femme les regarda d'un œil critique, leva un sourcil, puis se détourna. D'après ce qu'ils entendirent, son nom était Maven Roncenoir, la propriétaire de l'Hydromellerie Ronce Noir, la plus importante de tout Bordecielle. D'après ce qu'ils entendirent, elle venait de Fallaise, dans le sud est, et avait des connections avec la Guilde des Voleurs et la Confrérie Noir. Si pour la guilde, au vu du nom, on devinait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait, la Confrérie Noir, c'était plus mystérieux pour les deux pirates.

Elenwen cessa de s'en prendre à Malborn, et alla s'occuper de d'autres invités, en leur disant à tout les deux :

- Nous essaierons de faire plus ample connaissance un peu plus tard.

- Bien entendu, madame l'Ambassadrice, assura Tatch.

Et avec Ace, il s'assit sur un fauteuil.

Piouf.

Ça aller être dure. Dans un sens, il plaignait d'avance Ace qui devrait rester ici, pendant que Tatch faisait la fouine.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, _chérie_ ? demanda Tatch avec un sourire à Ace.

- Avec _plaisir_... répondit Ace en faisant un sourire immense à Tatch.

Sourire qui voulait dire 'attend un peu qu'on en est fini et tu me le paieras _cher_.'

Tatch se leva et alla voir Malborn.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Malborn à voix haute. En s'accoudant au comptoir, imitait par Tatch.

Tatch continua de surveiller du coin de l'œil la réception.

- Vous avez réussi à entrer, souffla Malborn en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans les bouteilles. Votre camarade est bluffant, si je savais pas que c'était un homme, je serais tombé dans le panneau.

- Il est doué pour faire la comédie. Et maintenant ? répondit Tatch.

- Dès que vous aurez distrait les gardes, j'ouvrirais la porte derrière moi, et nous pourrons poursuivre. Espérons que tout se passera bien.

Il fini par se redresser en tandis deux verres à Tatch.

- Tenez, de la Colodevie. La meilleur qui soit ! lui dit-il à voix haute.

- Merci, mon brave, fit Tatch en prenant les verres.

En portant l'un des verres à ses lèvres, il comprit que c'était un alcool assez fort.

Mauvais.

Ace ne pourrait pas en boire. Avec sa résistance, il serait vite saoul, et ça se terminerait mal. La mission échouerait très certainement, mais en plus de ça, leur contact serait en danger, tout comme eux.

Il avisa un verre vide, sur la table, pas trop loin, et posa l'un des deux qu'il avait en min, tout prêt. Il prit une grappe de raisin qui était justement sur la table, comme excuse, la coinça dans les doigts de sa main occupé par le verre plein, et prit le verre vide qu'il avait récupéré.

Il revint vers Ace, et lui donna le verre vide.

Le regard que le jeune homme lui fit en le remerciant voulait dire que Tatch aller encore _plus _morflé, pour le privé d'alcool.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Ace en portant le verre vide à ses lèvres pour faire semblant de boire.

- Il faut faire diversion, lui répondit Tatch en buvant une seconde gorgée d'alcool.

Ace prit quelques grains de raisins, et mine de rien, alla s'approcher des convives, écoutant des commentaires.

- Barde, puisqu'il y a des rumeurs d'Enfant de Dragon, pourquoi ne nous chantes-tu pas 'La Venu de l'Enfant de Dragon' ? demanda un convive.

La barde de la soirée assura qu'elle allait le faire, et se racla la gorge. Curieux, Ace se rapprocha, comme quelques personnes, pour écouter.

- _Un héros, ce héros viendra nous délivrer !_

_Écoutez le qui vient, lui, l'Enfant de Dragon ._

_Dans sa voix le pouvoir, de l'Antique Art Nordique !_

_Oyez, oyez, l'Enfant de Dragon,_

_Bordeciel sera sauvé de ses ennemis !_

_Prenez garde, il arrive, l'Enfant de Dragon._

_La nuit va disparaître et la Lumière vaincra !_

_Vous le verrez bientôt, l'Enfant de Dragon !_

Tout le monde applaudit la performance musicale, et retourna à ses affaires. Ace allait recommencer à espionner les conversations quand quelqu'un...

...lui pinça les fesses, le faisant rougir férocement.

S'il en s'était pas retenu de justesse, il se serait enflammé sur le coup. Tatch allait le payer pour avoir fait ça... C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

Ace se retourna d'un bond, et donna une claque forte à... un invité. Tatch n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

- Espèce de dégénéré ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ! rugit Ace. Non mais vous allez pas bien ! Espèce de malotru !

- Allons, je te vois me faire de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure, jolie demoiselle ! fit l'homme.

Et Tatch qui profita de l'agitation pour s'éclipser ! Sympa, quoi !

- Non mais vous pouvez répéter ! Vous devez faire erreur, je vous ais pas regarder une seule fois ! s'exclama Ace.

Elle arracha le verre de l'homme des mains, et le lui jeta au visage.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Elenwen.

- Erikur a cru que cette jeune femme lui faisait des avances, alors que ce n'est pas le cas, ma chère, expliqua une Jarl.

- Jarl Elisif ! Je vous assure que cette catin m'asticote ! Je vous donne ma parole d'homme que c'est ce qu'elle fait depuis tout à l'heure ! se défendit l'homme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Malborn demandait à Tatch si Ace s'en sortirait.

- Oui, pas de soucis, assura Tatch.

- Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Espérons que personne ne nous a vu nous éclipser, souffla Malborn en allant ouvrir une autre porte. Nous devons traverser la cuisine. Votre équipement est caché dans le garde manger. Restez prêt de moi, et laissez moi parlez. Suivez-moi.

Tatch hocha la tête.

Ils entrèrent dans les cuisines, à présent. Le terrain de prédilection de Tatch. Et c'était une khajit qui tenait les fourneaux, et elle était entrain de consommer une étrange poudre ressemblant à du sucre, mais légèrement ambrée. Elle leva le... museau ? visage ? vers eux en les entendant et miaula :

- Qui est là, Malborn ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les odeurs étranges dans ma cuisine.

- Un convive qui ne se sent pas bien... il veut mieux ne pas s'en occuper, mentit Malborn.

- De la visite, dans la cuisine ? C'est contraire aux règles...

Malborn avait atteint une autre porte, toujours suivit par Ace. Il dit à la Khajit :

- C'est génial, hein, Tsavani ? Au faîte, je croyais que c'était interdit de manger du sucrelune. Je devrais peut-être demander à l'ambassadrice...

Le message était claire. Tu me dénonces, je te dénonces.

- Tss. Sortez, j'n'ai rien vu, grogna la khajit en retournant à ses fourneaux.

Malborn ouvrit la nouvelle porte et fit entrer Tatch, avant de la refermer sur lui.

- Je vais verrouiller la porte derrière vous. Votre équipement se trouve dans ce coffre. Je vous conseil de réussir, lui dit immédiatement Malborn en donnant un coup de pied dans un coffre en bois.

Tatch se précipita vers le coffre, et ramassa les affaires.

Il passa une autre porte, et prudemment, remonta le couloir jusqu'à une pièce vide. Là, il se changea rapidement, et mit le reste dans le sac. Il consulta la carte, cachait dans la pièce vide, derrière un paravent. D'après le plan, et l'objectif indiqué par Malborn, il devait se rendre dans un bureau.

Et pour ça, il devrait passer les gardes, dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il entendit une discussion, quelque part, mais ne s'en occupa pas.

Avalant une première potion d'invisibilité, il passa dans une pièce occupé par deux elfes entrain de discuter, et continua tout droit, passant les gardes qui ne le virent pas. Un peu plus loin, la potion termina de faire effet, mais il était hors de vu.

Il tourna dans le couloir, pour finir par une porte, qui le fit sortir dehors. Il suivit la voie enneiger jusqu'à un elfe qui eut l'air surpris de le voir là.

Bon, tant pis pour la discrétion.

Tatch se redressa, cessant de marcher courber, et leva son épée. L'elfe para.

- Pas mal, fit Tatch. Y'a longtemps que j'ai pas eut d'adversaire valable, outre des draugrs plus puissant que prévu et des dragons.

- Hmph ! Ne t'y crois pas trop, humain ! fit l'elfe en répondant vivement.

Tatch passa sous la garde et enfonça la lame de son arme dans la gorge de l'homme, non protéger par l'armure.

- Néanmoins, c'est pas le niveau d'un Shirohige no Taïsho, décela Tatch.

Il souleva le corps pour l'utiliser comme bouclier, se protégeant des flèches d'un archer.

- Banzaiiiiii ! rugit Tatch en courant sur un mage qu'il avait repéré, devant une porte.

Le corps le protégeant à la fois de la magie et des flèches, il arriva sur le mage thalmor, et l'embrocha avec le premier, sur son arme. Heureusement que c'était qu'une robe que l'homme portait, sinon, il aurait pas eut le cœur aussi facilement. Tatch défit sa brochette, esquiva de justesse une flèche qui lui égratigna la joue, et fila sur le dernier. La tête sauta.

Reprenant sa respiration, Tatch regarda autour de lui. La neige piétinée était pleine de sang.

Tatch essuya la sueur de son front, et reprit sa carte, son Haki en alerte. Il faisait peut-être froid, mais là, tout ça lui donnait chaud. D'après la carte, il devait prendre la porte juste devant laquelle il avait empalé le magicien.

Il la rangea, et continua sa route. Il se retrouva dans un nouveau hall. En face de lui, un garde elfique se tenait, lui tournant le dos. Tatch veilla à rester, courber, marchant le plus silencieusement possible, histoire de voir s'il pouvait se le faire, sans éveiller les soupçons des deux personnes qui parlaient vivement dans un bureau connexe. Coup de chance ou pas, le garde en armure monta les marches face à lui, et sans voir Tatch, disparu à l'étage.

Le pirate eut un soupire silencieux, et alla jusqu'au bureau où été son objectif. Il ferma doucement la pore, et fouilla partout.

Il trouva finalement quelque chose d'intéressant dans un coffre. D'abord, des dossiers du Thalmor. Un sur Delphine, comme elle l'avait prédit. Un sur Ulfric, aussi, tiens. Mais il s'en foutait un peu, en ce moment. Ensuite, y'avait une clef, étiquetée comme celle de la salle d'interrogatoire. Et un mot. Un message pour Elenwen, faisant part du fait qu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un qui avait peut-êtres des infos, pour les aider à savoir qui se cache derrière les dragons. Et que la personne en question était en cours de questionnement. Vu la façon dont s'était tourné, ça ne pouvait que dire une chose : salle d'interrogatoire, pour torture musclé capable de délié des langues.

Néanmoins, cela apprenait une chose : Le Thalmor n'avait rien à voir avec le retour des dragons, puisqu'ils en cherchaient la cause, eux aussi.

Tatch étala sa carte sur le bureau, et chercha du doigt la salle d'interrogatoire. Ce gars était une piste à suivre, alors, autant lui rendre une petite visite pendant que le loup n'était pas là. Le pirate eut une esquisse de sourire en voyant que le plan disait que le chemin pour la salle d'interrogatoire était juste à côté de lui. En effet, y'avait une autre porte, menant à un escalier qui descendait dans un sous-sol fermer à clef.

Tatch roula la carte et discrètement, fila vers le sous-sol. Il fit tourner la clef dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte.

C'était bien une salle de torture. Et de ce qu'il entendait, y'avait bien un interrogatoire en cours.

Tatch sauta du balcon sur lequel il était, et décapita le mage qui posait les questions, assit à son bureau, avant qu'il est eut le temps de réagir. La garde qui torturait l'homme se tourna vers Tatch. Elle réussi à lui infliger un sale coup dans les côtes, avant de mourir, au cour d'un glorieux combat.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Tatch au gars emprisonné dans la cellule.

- Je... je crois... merci, fit l'homme avec un soupire.

Tatch le détacha et l'aida à s'asseoir contre un mur.

- Tu sais où est la sortie ? demanda Tatch.

- La trappe, là bas... je les ais vu y jeter des corps...

Tatch hocha la tête.

Bon, le problème rester entier. Trouver des documents, des indices, n'importe quoi, et récupéré Ace, ensuite.

Se tenant les côtes en grimaçant, il fouilla les corps, trouva quelques poisons sur le mage. Il avisa ensuite prêt du bureau un coffre, et l'ouvrit. Il trouva un autre dossier. Sur un autre survivant des Lames. Un dénommé Esbern. La balle était donc dans le camp de Delphine.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda Tatch en revenant vers l'homme dans la cellule.

- Oui, je crois... fit l'homme en se mettant debout, les jambes tremblante. Mon nom est Etienne Rarnis.

- Moi, c'est Tatch.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Tatch entraîna Etienne prêt de la trappe, où ils se tapirent dans l'ombre.

- Espèce de brute ! Vous savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! Vous me le paierez cher ! disait Ace.

- Tais-toi, humaine, gronda un elfe.

Ace, toujours travestit, donc, toujours prit pour une femme, arriva, les mains liés par des cordes devant lui, escortait par deux gardes.

- Sortez de là ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Nous avons votre complice ! dit l'autre garde.

Avec un clin d'œil à Etienne, Tatch se leva et marcha hors de sa cachette, les mains en l'air.

Sbam !

Ace avait brûlé ses liens, et d'un même mouvement, attraper les deux gardes pour leur fracassait le crâne l'un contre l'autre. Il jeta ses chaussures à talons au loin et sauta du balcon à son tour.

- T'as fait un carnage, dehors, mec, commenta Ace en reprenant sa voix d'homme.

- Ouais, je sais. Tiens, t'es fringues, fit Tatch.

- Et lui, c'est qui ?

- Un prisonnier qu'il interrogeait. Là bas, y'a le bureau d'Elenwen, pour que tu te changes. Le fait pas devant moi, j'ai pas envie de creuser un peu plus ma tombe auprès de Marco.

Ace tira la langue à Tatch et alla vers le bureau que lui avait montré son ami.

- Ils te voulaient quoi ? demanda Tatch à Etienne.

- Ils cherchaient un homme. Un vieil homme. Un dénommé Esbern. Je leur ai dit que je crois qu'il vit dans la sourcière, soit Fallaise, mais que j'avais aucune certitude là dessus. Il paye bien le chef pour qu'on le cache et qu'on lui foute la paix, et c'est tout...

Tatch se caressa pensivement la barbe, et Ace revint, juste avec son short, comme toujours.

- C'était pas une femme ? s'étonna Etienne.

- Nop. Juste pour cette mission, j'ai dû me déguiser, fit Ace. J'm'apelle Ace. Oh, et Tatch, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Ace montra la même étrange gemme que les deux qu'ils avaient trouvé à Blancherive.

- Jolie, mec. Allez, on file. Tu passes devant, et je veille à ce qu'on ne nous suive pas ? fit Tatch.

- Pas de soucis, assura le jeune homme. J'ai déjà piqué ça au garde, là haut. J'suis un bon pickpocket, ne ?! Shihi !

Et Ace sortit une clef de sa poche, étiquetait pour ouvrir une trappe. Sans doute la trappe qui leur permettrait de sortir d'ici.

- Tu devrais songer à rejoindre la Guilde des Voleurs, sérieux, lui dit Etienne.

- Trop de truc à faire. J'y songerai un jour, peut-être, ricana Ace. Mais honnêtement, je préfère la piraterie. Plus _flamboyant _!

- Surtout avec toi, ricana Tatch. Allez, au lieu de bavasser, ouvre la voie.

Ace se pencha sur la trappe, fit tourner la clef dans la serrure, et l'ouvrit. Il descendit l'escalier.

- Y'a un courant d'air, ça débouche donc à l'air libre, nota Ace. Je m'avance, Tatch.

- Pas de soucis, Ace.

* * *

Et Ace s'avança. En cour de route, il se retrouva sur en hauteur, avec un peu plus bas, un troll de glace, unique occupant, avec un cadavre, des lieux. Ace invoqua un atronach de feu, contre lequel s'acharna le troll blanc. Ainsi désintéresser d'Ace, celui-ci prépara son attaqua.

- _Hotarubi..._ souffla Ace.

Les lucioles de feu vert qui jaillirent de ses mains filèrent vers le troll et l'encerclèrent.

- _Hidaruma !_ ordonna le jeune homme.

Les lucioles explosèrent et le troll tomba sans vie.

Ace siffla vers le couloir, et bientôt, Etienne et Tatch le retrouvèrent, au moment où l'atronach s'éteignait.

* * *

Après un petit moment, ils trouvèrent la sortie, enfin, à l'air libre, dans les montagnes.

- Merci encore ! leur dit Etienne. Si vous passez par Faillaise, passez me voir à la Cruche Percer !

Et il s'en alla de son côté, légèrement vacillant.

- Fait froid, commenta Tatch.

Et il se rapprocha significativement d'Ace qui avait le culot d'être juste en short, malgré la neige.

- Tu fais chier, je suis pas un radiateur, grogna Ace, sans pour autant le repousser. Alors, t'as apprit quoi ?

- Que le Thalmor est tout aussi dans le noir que nous. Néanmoins, ils pensent qu'un dénommé Esbern, une Lame, comme Delphine, saurait quelque chose, répondit Tatch. Il se cacherait à Fallaise, dans la Sourcière. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça à l'air d'un coin peu fréquentable.

- Depuis quand on évite les coins infréquentable, quand on est un pirate, Tatch ?

- Depuis qu'on a fait la fête dans l'Ambassade la plus huppé du coin. Je te demande pas comment tu as fini dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Nop, tu me le demandes pas.

Tatch leva les mains, l'air de dire qu'il ne le ferait pas, et soupira.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda t-il.

- On retourna à Solitude. En longeant cette route, juste devant, on devrait arrivé quelque part. Là bas, on trouvera les renseignements que voudrait Marco sur ce Traité de l'Or Blanc, et on partira en suivant pour Volskygge. Delphine attendra. Ça te va comme programme, mec ?

- À une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Avant ça, on dort.

Ace eut un petite rire.

- Et on _mange_. Et tu me laisses me saouler comme je veux, cette fois ! renchérit Ace.

- Nous avons un deal, mec !


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous ! Je suis tombée du lit juste pour vous faire ce nouveau chapitre (incendie du regard Tatch et Ace qui ont monté son chat contre elle) ! Il est tout frais ! Il est de ce matin !**

**Au programme du jour... eheh... qui sait ? Visite de l'esprit le plus dément qui soit ?!**

**Je vous le rappel, pour les connaisseurs, si y'a une faction ou une quête qui intéresse, je peux l'abordé sans soucis. Et je rappel aussi ma question d'avant... qui veut des chasseurs de vampires, la question est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Bref !**

**Réponses aux commentaires précédents :**

**Kira 1726 : Yep ! J'ai travesti Ace. J'ai osé le faire, et ce fut un régale ! Et la solution la plus plaisante qui m'est venu face à mon petit soucis ! Ensuite, je veux pas spoiler le plaisir, mais les lettres Ace/Marco ne sont pas sans conséquences... mwahahahahaha (tentative de rire machiavélique). Pour ce qui est de mettre le sceau sur la tête du garde. Franchement, je sais pas. Une bonne heure, peut-être. Je me souviens d'avoir galéré, mais j'attendais l'ouverture du magasin juste à côté, donc, la flem d'utiliser la fonction 'attente' et j'ai fait mumuse avec un sceau qui traîné et un garde qui bouge jamais de là.**

**Stef : Je suis touchée et ravie de savoir que tu as prit la peine de lire TOUTES mes fics et que tu les trouves bien ! Quant à Stefan... c'est... un délire d'Oda-sensei, si j'puis dire ! Stefan n'est pas dans le manga, il a fait son apparition en réponse à une question d'un fan pour savoir si la moustache de Shirohige pouvait servir de boomerang. Tape 'Stefan One Piece' dans Google et tu trouveras l'explication. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir fait apparaître l'énorme molosse de Shirohige dans mes fics, parole de Scout !**

**Sur ce, c'est l'heure de la lecture !**

* * *

_- Hey ! Ace ! salua Luffy en voyant son frère s'installer contre la paroi de verre qui les séparé._

_- Hey ! Lu' ! Alors, comment il va mon otouto préféré ? salua Ace avec un beau sourire._

_- Rayleigh est méchant._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_

_- Il me tape sur la tête avec un bâton plein de Haki quand je me concentre pas !_

_Luffy eut une moue adorable qui fit rire légèrement son frère._

_- Na, Lu'... c'est plus douloureux que les coups du jiji ? demanda Ace._

_- Iie._

_- Alors, profite de ta chance !_

_Luffy eut un petit shishishishi et demanda à son frère :_

_- Sinon, ta mission c'est passé comment ?_

_Ace tomba à quatre patte et plongea dans la dépression._

_- Si mal que ça ? s'étonna Luffy._

_- J'ai dû faire des courbettes, Luffy... des courbettes... impossible de foncé dans le tas et tout renverser sur mon passage, marmonna Ace. J'ai servit pour la diversion, involontairement. Mais le pire..._

_- Le pire ? Y'a pire que de faire des courbettes ?!_

_- Yep... On m'a obligé à me travestir, et pendant la réception, un gars a poussé l'audace jusqu'à me pincé les fesses._

_Luffy eut un instant de bug, puis se roula par terre de rire. Ace en fille ! Ahahahaha ! Il en avait mal au ventre, de rire !_

_- C'est pas drôle, Ahou Gomu ! s'offusqua Ace en se levant d'un bond._

_Son sursaut de colère ne fit pas long feu, et bientôt, il s'effondra à nouveau contre la vitre, riant de son infortune et du ridicule de la situation qu'il avait vécu, accompagné par son frère._

_Bientôt, ils étaient en étoiles de mer, chacun de leur côté, essayant de retrouver leur souffle._

_- Y'avait longtemps qu'on avait pas rie comme ça... souffla Ace avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait un bien fou.._

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! assura Luffy en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Et maintenant ? Tu vas faire quoi ?_

_- Hmmm... je vais visiter une autre tombeau nordique. Volskygge. J'y trouverais un nouveau mot intéressant, peut-être. Ensuite, je retourne voir Delphine, pour que Tatch lui dise ce qu'on a apprit. Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant, qu'on a été séparé ?_

_- Quatre mois et demi._

_- Déjà ?! À ce rythme là, dans deux ans, j'entreverrais peut-être tout juste la solution pour rentrer..._

_- Mugiwara no Luffy reprendra la course à la One Piece que dans deux ans, de toute façon._

_- Ta prime a dû faire un saut avec Marine Ford. Elle est de combien ?_

_- Pas la moindre idée, Rayleigh veut que je me concentre sur l'entraînement, donc, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il en est._

_- Et ton équipage ? Tu me parles de toi, mais jamais d'eux... il y a eut un soucis ? Je les ais pas vu à Marine Ford, d'ailleurs. Tu les avais laissé derrière ?_

_- Avant Marine Ford... j'ai frappé un Tenryubitos._

_Ace battit un instant des paupières._

_- Je vois. Donc un amiral est venu vous faire chier. Tu as eut droit à qui ? comprit-il._

_- Kizaru._

_- Erf._

_- Ensuite, y'a le Kuma-ossan qui c'est ramené, et... je crois qu'il nous a sauvé la vie, ce jour là, Ace..._

_- Bartholomew Kuma ? Du Shishibukai ? T'es sérieux ?!_

_- Hm._

_Ace glissa ses mains sous sa nuque. Il sentait que l'événement était douloureux pour son frangin. L'instinct du nii-chan, sans doute._

_- Lu'. Si tu veux pas en parler, je te force pas, lui dit l'aîné._

_- J'ai besoin d'en parler, je crois, Ace. Je crois que c'est ma plus lourde défaite, après Marine Ford._

_Ace roula ses yeux dans ses orbites, et voulu engueuler son frère au sujet de Marine Ford, mais Luffy le devança en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé, le forçant à écouter en silence._

_- Luffy, fit Ace à la fin du récit._

_- Nani ?_

_Ace se rassit et se tourna vers la vitre. En entendant le mouvement, Luffy tourna la tête pour voir ce que faisait son aîné. Le voyant se rasseoir, il en fit autant. Ace appliqua ses deux mains sur la vitre et son front. Luffy aligna ses deux mains sur celles de son frère, et appuya son front au niveau de celui d'Ace. La vitre chauffa lentement. Une chaleur douce, agréable, réconfortante._

_- J'ai sentit leur force et leur potentiel, à Alabasta, à ton équipage. Si tu as continué à suivre ton instinct pour choisir les autres membres de ton équipage, je peux dire qu'ils sont tous plus fort que tu ne l'imagines toi-même, et qu'ils survivront. Quand vous vous retrouverez, dans deux ans, j'en suis persuadé que tu seras surpris de leur progrès. Dis-toi que c'est une opportunité en or qui vous a été offerte. Le Shin Sekai ne fait aucun cadeau, Luffy, crois-en mon expérience. Si y'avait pas eut Teach, j'aurais demandé à Oyaji un congé, afin de vous entraînez personnellement, et être certain que vous surviviez au Shin Sekai._

_Ace se redressa._

_- Regarde-moi, exigea t-il._

_Luffy se redressa, le regard larmoyant._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit quoi pour les larmes ?_

_Luffy les essuya du revers de la main._

_- T'aime pas les pleurnichards, répondit Luffy._

_- Lu'._

_Luffy renifla bruyamment et regarda son frère._

_- Raftell n'ouvrira ses portes qu'à vous, j'en suis intimement convaincu. Tu seras le kaizoku-ou. Ce que j'ai dit à Alabasta n'est pas tout à fait la vérité. J'aurais voulu faire de Oyaji le roi, mais il l'était déjà, sans avoir besoin de la One Piece. Mais soyons réaliste. Il avait soixante dix ans et des poussières. Personne n'est éternel, sauf peut-être Marco, avec son akuma no mi. Je t'ai toujours vu comme celui qui deviendrait le nouveau roi, une fois que Oyaji se serait retiré. Tu promets de ne pas me faire mentir ? De réaliser ce rêve de gosse ? Pour Sabo. Pour moi. Pour ton équipage. Pour tout ceux qui crois en toi. Pour Shanks. Pour Makino-nee-san. Tu me le promets, Luffy ?_

_- Tu as ma parole, Ace ! assura Luffy._

_- Alors, je suis rassuré. Les défaites font partit de la vie, Lu'. Il faut apprendre avec, aussi. Se relever après chacune d'elle est ce qui fait que nous devenons plus fort._

_- Toi ? Mais t'as jamais perdu, sauf face à Teach !_

_- J'ai échoué mille et deux tentatives de meurtres sur la personne de Shirohige, Luffy, donc, la défaite, moi aussi, je connais. Tu crois en ton frère ?_

_- Hai !_

_- Alors relèves-toi, Lu'. Et crois moi, je serais qu'encore plus fière de toi que je ne le suis déjà._

_- Pourquoi t'es si fière de moi ? Je suis plus faible que toi !_

_- Parce que tu es fort. Et que parce que je t'ai élevé, je me sens fière d'avoir été en partit responsable de ce qui fait que tu as autant de force. C'est aussi simple que ça. Après, y'a autre chose, mais ma fierté et mon orgueil font que tu ne les entendras jamais de ma bouche !_

_- Ace ! Dis-moi !_

_- Shihi ! Ya-da !_

_Ace tira la langue à son otouto qui eut un petit rire._

* * *

Ace se réveilla. Ça chantait, dans la salle de l'auberge, en bas, comme dans toutes les auberges. Sympa comme réveil. Mais ça valait pas le chant d'oiseau de Marco, qui en poussait toujours, chaque matin, pour accueillir le soleil. Instinct aviaire de son zoan, sans doute.

Il s'étira un peu et avisa un mot sur sa table de chevet. Il tendit le bras, le prit, et sans bouger de sa position dans le lit, le porta à ses yeux.

Ce n'était que Tatch qui lui disait qu'il était partit pour l'académie des barbes, histoire de consulter leur bibliothèque historique.

Le jeune homme soupira et se leva, incinérant le papier entre ses doigts.

Une fois sa toilette faîtes, et s'être habiller, il ramassa ses affaires, et passa dans la chambre de son ami, pour voir si Tatch avait récupéré ses propres affaires. C'était le cas. Ace descendit dans la salle commune de l'auberge. On ne parlait que de l'exécution et d'un incident à l'Ambassade du Thalmor, sans savoir qu'Ace était l'un des responsables.

- Bien le bonjour, jeune homme ! salua le tenant. Bien dormi ?

- Je m'endors n'importe où, mais je dois avouer que vos lits sont les meilleurs, pour ce qui est de trouver le sommeil réparateur ! assura Ace avec un sourire. Y'a quoi à faire, en ville ?

- Eh bien, c'est le siège de la légion impérial, donc, si tu le sens, tu peux t'enrôler dans la légion. Après, y'a Ja-ree qui traîne, pas loin, dehors. Cet argonien est peu recommandable, mais il dit avoir un boulot facile avec un beau salaire à la clef, à proposer. Quoi d'autre... l'Académie des bardes recrutes, aussi.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Y'a un homme bizarre qui traîne dans les rues. Il réclame de l'aide, mais ses propos sont... incohérent. Enfin, y'a un envoyé de Pondragon qui est passé en courant, ici. Il c'est arrêté juste pour prendre quelque chose à boire, et il a filé tout aussi vite vers le Palais Bleu. Il a dit devoir parler à la Jarl Elisif très rapidement.

Jarl Elisif ? Attendez un peu...

Mais oui ! C'était la femme qui avait prit sa défense contre ce pervers, pendant la réception !

- Merci, fit Ace. Bonne journée !

- Au plaisir ! N'hésite pas à repasser pour dormir, boire un verre, ou juste entendre les nouveaux ragots !

- J'y songerais, la prochaine fois que je suis de passage ici.

Et Ace quitta l'auberge.

Il jeta une pièce à un mendiant qui le remercia, en lui souhaitant la bénédiction des dieux, et s'avança dans la rue.

Tout d'abord, un forgeron.

Sa dague d'acier était avec Delphine, et s'il voulait aller à Volskygge _avant _ de passer chez Delphine, il allait avoir besoin d'une nouvelle arme.

Son oreille se dressa quand il entendit une femme insultée sa tenue.

- Na, ça vous arrive souvent d'insulter la tenue des gens que vous connaissez pas ? demanda Ace en se retournant vers la Altmer qui lui avait parlé.

- Je ne vous insulte pas. Après tout, si j'étais blessé, je voudrais bien qu'on me dise d'aller voir un médecin. Votre tenu est comparable à une fracture ouverte dans le monde de la mode, lui répondit la femme avec un air hautain.

- C'est une caractéristique de votre race de prendre de haut tout le monde, ou vos parents vous ont pas donner assez de fesser pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières ? J'ai été élevé par des bandits, et je suis sûre que je suis bien plus agréable que vous, comme compagnie. Alors, la prochaine fois que vous avez envie d'insulter les gens que vous ne connaissez pas, gardez ça pour vous.

- Il faut être doté de peu de sens commun pour se balader torse nu, juste avec un short, en pleine rue !

- J'ai pas de sens commun, ça je le sais, mais pas pour ce que vous croyez. Ensuite, dîtes vous qu'il y a des raisons et des buts dans chaque choix. J'en ai un, dans mon choix pour ne porter ni tee-shirt, ni-chemise. Avalez votre langue de vipère, ça fera du bien à tout l'monde, k'ssou baba.

Et Ace se détourna pour aller vers un étale de marchant, laissant l'elfe offusquée, sur place.

- En voilà une qu'on entendra pas de si tôt, commenta joyeusement une femme qui tenait un étal de marchant de vin.

- Tout à fait ! renchérit un poissonnier, pas loin.

- Et en plus, caché une vue si sexy, quel dommage ! ria une marchande de fruit et légume où s'accouda Ace.

- Merci du compliment, sourit le jeune homme. Je voudrais quelques pommes vertes.

- Combien ? demanda la marchande.

- Une dizaine, si c'est faisable.

- J'vous dis ça de suite !

Et la femme fouilla derrière son étal.

- Dîtes, vous auriez cinq minutes à perdre ? demanda la marchande de vin.

- Pour... ? s'enquit Ace en la regardant.

- Faire une course rapide jusqu'au quais. La compagnie de l'Empire Oriental retient ma cargaison d'épice, pour mon vin épicé. C'est une recette de famille. Vous n'en trouverez nul part ailleurs en Bordeciel. Si vous pouviez persuadez Victoria Vicci de laisser partir ma livraison, je vous en serez reconnaissant.

- J'aurais l'droit de goûter à votre vin épicé ?

- Je vous donnerais deux bouteilles gratuitement !

- Je prends mes pommes, et je file faire votre course !

- Merci.

- Au plaisir !

La marchande de fruits se redressa, et déposa les pommes sur le comptoir.

- Vingt cinq septims, jeune homme. J'vous fait une ristoune pour avoir remis Taarie à sa place ! lui dit la marchande, tout sourire.

Ace compta les pièces, et fourra les pommes dans son sac et ses poches, en gardant une en main qu'il commença à manger.

- Eh bien, à tout de suite ! Je vais voir cette méchante Victoria Vicci qui ose retenir votre cargaison, ma bonne dame, sourit Ace à la marchande de vin.

Et il fila vers les portes.

- Quand la cousine de l'Empereur va le voir, elle va regretter d'être fiancé à ce Sombrage, commenta la marchande de fruit à sa collègue.

- Tu l'as dit. Tu crois qu'il a quel âge ? fit sa collègue.

- La vingtaine... un impérial ou un bréton, d'après toi ?

- Aucune idée ! Mais il est mignon, c'est certain ! On en fait pas des comme ça en Bordeciel. Que des grosses brutes...

En disant ça, les deux femmes regardèrent leur camarade masculin, derrière ses poissons, un nordique, justement.

- Vous avez pas autre chose à faire, au lieu de bavasser sur un gamin, tout juste sortit des jupons de sa mère ? soupira t-il.

- Que se passe t-il donc, Addvar ? demanda une femme en venant jeter un œil au marcher.

- Il est jaloux ! commenta la marchande de vin.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise, Evette ! Moi, jaloux de ce gamin ?! s'offusqua Addvar.

- Si tu l'avais vu, Vivienne ! fit la marchande de fruit.

- Tant que ça, Jala ? s'enquit Vivienne. C'est qui ?

- L'un des deux gars qui sont arrivé lors de l'exécution de Roggvir. Ce matin, le plus jeune, celui avec les cheveux noirs et les tâches de rousseur, se balade torse nu. Un régale pour les yeux ! Et en plus, il a remit Taarie à sa place ! commenta Evette. Il est partit au dock convaincre Victoria Vicci de faire monter la livraison de vin épicé.

- Dommage que ce soit pas l'autre qui se balade torse nu... il fait plus mâture, avec sa cicatrice prêt de l'œil et sa barbiche...

Addvar leva les yeux au ciel. Shor ait pitié de lui... les femmes étaient folles !

* * *

- Deeja n'a rien à vous dire ! Parlez au frère de couvée ! grinça une argonienne sur les quais de sa voix cassée.

- Je vous ais juste demander au trouver Victoria Vicci... fit Ace, un peu surpris de ce voir répondu ainsi.

- Laissez, jeune homme. Victoria Vicci, c'est plus bas. Vous voyez la porte, là, pour faire entrer les navires dans l'entrepôt, lui dit un garde en arrivant.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Suivez le quais jusque là, et vous passerez devant le bureau de la cousine de l'Empereur. Au passage, elle se marie bientôt, tout le monde à Solitude est invité, lui dit la garde.

- Sore wa domo, fit Ace en s'inclinant.

Le garde eut l'air perplexe, malgré que son casque caché son visage, mais Ace avait déjà filé.

Le bureau était bien à l'endroit indiqué. C'était plutôt un comptoir, mais bon. Une femme s'y tenait accoudé, rêvassant. Elle sursauta quand Ace se racla la gorge, la ramenant à la réalité.

- Désolée, je songeais à mon mariage ! Je suis si excitée, je vais bientôt me marier ! fit-elle.

- Mes félicitations et beaucoup de bonheur, souhaita Ace.

- Merci. Que puis-je pour vous ? On vous envoie pour me faire regretter de me marier à un nordique ?

- Je pense pas. De toute façon, je suis déjà prit. Je suis ici pour une cargaison d'épice.

- Oh ? C'est Evette San qui vous envoie ? Elle aura sa cargaison quand elle paiera la taxe de deux milles septims.

- Juste pour une cargaison ? Mais c'est cher !

- C'est le prix.

- Sérieusement, vous l'avez vu... elle a l'air d'avoir tout juste de quoi payer son étal... vous pouvez pas faire un _petit_ effort ?

Ace lui fit ses grands yeux suppliants de chiot.

La femme rougit et éclata de rire.

- Tu as quel âge, dis moi ? demanda Victoria.

- Vingt et un ans.

- Arf, de toute façon, tu aurais été un peu trop jeune pour moi, même si tu es craquant... va dire dire à Evette que sa cargaison parviendra bientôt à Solitude.

- Je peux la déposer, vous savez.

- C'est lourd, tu sais...

- Du haut de mes dix ans, je soulevais des ours morts de plusieurs centaines de kilos, sans soucis, alors, c'est pas une vulgaire cargaison qui va me faire peur, croyez moi !

- Eh bien, si tu en sens le courage, la cargaison est juste là !

Elle montra dans son dos deux grosses boîtes qui feraient peur à n'importe qui.

Mais pas à un Shirohige Kaizoku. Encore moins à un Taïsho de l'équipage !

Ace passa derrière le comptoir, en sautant pardessus, et souleva les cageots sur ses épaules nus, sans soucis.

- Eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et merci pour cette exception, salua Ace avec un sourire.

- Aucun soucis là dessus. J'aime bien son vin épicée, après tout, je peux bien faire une exception, sourit la femme. Dis moi, jeune homme. Aurais-tu une sœur jumelle ?

- Nop. J'ai un petit-frère, mais pas de sœur, et encore moins jumelle, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ressembles à une jeune femme que j'ai vu hier à la réception d'Elenwen, à l'Ambassade du Thalmor. Elle a eut des soucis avec Erikur... cet homme est un gros porc, entre nous. Il ne pense qu'à l'argent. Aucune fierté, aucun honneur. Elenwen a fait évacuer la malheureuse jeune femme, mais je sais pas ce qu'il lui ait arrivé, après. Comme tu lui ressembles presque comme deux goûtes d'eau, je me disais que tu étais peut-être de sa famille, et j'aurais put ainsi avoir de ses nouvelles.

Hein ?

Zuuut !

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait bien vu cette Victoria à l'Ambassade du Thalmor !

- Désolé de pas pouvoir vous aider ! s'excusa Ace.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Allez, Evette doit t'attendre ! Bonne journée !

- De même !

Et Ace s'en alla.

* * *

Evette et Jala en laissèrent tomber leur mâchoire de surprise en voyant Ace revenir en sifflotant, la livraison sur les épaules.

Addvar lui même en fut surpris.

- Que quelqu'un aille chercher Berand et le capitaine Aldis, ils vont pas y croire ! fit Vivienne, qui faisait toujours la causette avec les deux marchandes.

Le mendiant de la ville fila vers un chemin en pente, pas loin du marcher, qui menait à des échoppes, un peu en hauteur, et disparu sous les arcades. Un peu plus tard, deux hommes arrivèrent sur la place du marcher, avec le mendiant et regardèrent le phénomène avec surprise.

- Oh ! Des bras forts ! Parfait ! J'avais peur d'avoir quelques soucis pour déposer la livraison ! sourit Ace.

Un sourire rieur et provocateur. Un sourire de dingue. Un sourire de D.

- Par les Huit ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça ! fit le forgeron (reconnaissable à son tablier).

- Ma livraison, je crois... fit Evette.

Le forgeron prit l'un des cartons et vacilla sous le poids.

- Mais tu te fais livrer quoi ?! fit-il. Par la barbe d'Ysmir ! C'est lourd ! Capitaine Aldis, aidez moi !

- Des épices, répondit Evette.

L'autre homme donna un coup de main au forgeron et ils posèrent le paquet à terre. Un bras désormais libre, Ace fit glisser l'autre paquet facilement et le déposa sur l'autre, au pied de l'étal d'Evette.

- Et voilà ! Tout es là ? sourit Ace.

- Oui... mer-merci... Deux bouteilles de vins, c'est loin d'être un remerciement suffisant... souffla la femme en mettant sur son étal les bouteilles promise.

- C'est mon jour de bonté. C'est rare, profité ! J'susi d'bonne humeur ! Shishishsi !

- Capitaine Aldis ! rugit un homme en armure rouge et or, en se montrant du haut des arcades. Pourquoi avez-vous déserté l'entraînement des recrus ?!

- Général Tullius ! Ce jeune homme... où il est passé ? fit Beirand.

Ace avait disparu.

* * *

Ace reprit son souffle, une fois hors de vu.

Merde ! C'était un gars de Helgen ! Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais !

Le chef de l'armée impérial !

C'était en son nom qu'Ace et Tatch avaient été conduit à Helgen pour y trouver la mort... même si c'était un dragon qu'ils avaient eut au rendez-vous.

- Pitié pour un vieu fou ! gémit quelqu'un, pas loin.

Ace sortit de sa cachette et avisa un homme étrange qui passait dans les rues, cherchant de l'aide.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Ace.

- Non ! Mon maître m'a abandonné ! Il refuse de me voir parce que je gâche ses vacances ! répondit l'homme en se tournant vers lui.

Ace s'assit sur les marches d'un bâtiment, curieux.

- Vous aidez les gens, n'est-ce pas ?! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! Faîtes entendre raison à mon maître !

- La seule chose que je fais, avec les nobles, c'est leur foutre un pied enflammer suffisamment fort dans le cul pour que leur arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petits-enfants le ressentent encore tellement vivement, qu'ils auront l'impression de l'avoir eux-même reçu. Pourquoi ne pas l'abandonner ? C'est vrai quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te retenir ? fit Ace.

L'homme sembla horrifié par l'idée d'abandonner son maître.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Sans lui ! C'est tout un empire qui s'écroulerait ! Je dois absolument...

- Le faire revenir à la raison ? compléta Ace.

- Encore _moins _!

Ace ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

- Mon maître est connu de tous, surtout de vous, je peux vous le dire ! fit le bosmer totalement déjanté qui parlait à Ace.

- Oh, vraiment ? C'est qui ? ironisa Ace.

- Il m'a interdit de prononcer son nom, mais si vous êtes un vrai D., vous ne pouvez que le connaître !

Ace eut un mouvement de recul, surpris.

- Qui vous a parlez du D. ? s'enquit Ace.

- Mon maître, bien sûre ! Il dit que le D. est assez déjanté sans lui, pour parvenir pratiquement à le surpasser !

Cette histoire était de plus en plus louche... et ça rendait Ace très curieux.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je promets rien, finit par dire Ace. Où je peux le trouver ?

- Au palais du Jarl. Il y rend visite à un vieil ami ! Mais pas quelqu'un d'aussi commun que le Jarl, non. Les gens normaux sont indignes de lui ! Il a rendu visite à son ami dan sl'aile interdite du palais !

Une interdiction ? Ça fit réagir les antennes du D. !

- Il disait que ça faisait des siècles qu'ils n'avaient pas prit le thé ensemble ! continua le Bosmer.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Oh, et il vous faut ça, fit l'elfe déjanté.

Il sortit de nul part... un os, qu'il donna à Ace qui regarda ça avec des yeux ronds.

- Sans l'os iliaque, impossible d'accédé à l'aile Pélagius du Palais Bleu ! annonça l'elfe.

Ace regarda l'os du bassin qu'il avait entre ses mains, regardant par les trous, en même temps, l'elfe face à lui.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? demanda Ace.

- C'est la stricte vérité ! s'offusqua l'elfe.

Ace soupira et fourra l'os dans son sac. Après tout, il avait rien de mieux à faire.

- Le Palais Bleu est où ? s'enquit-il.

L'elfe lui montra l'immense résidence en bas de la rue. Ace se leva et y alla. Les gardes le laissèrent entrer avec suspicion, mais ne dirent rien. Ace était à présent dans le hall d'entrer, assez sobre, mais tout de même élégant, plein de fleurs mauves. Des grelots de la mort, lui avait dit Tatch, quand il les avait montré à son ami, aux abords de Ustengrav.

Ace regarda partout et fini par voir une servante faisant passant le balais.

- Excusez-moi ? fit-il.

La femme se redressa, rougissant légèrement face à la vu du beau jeune homme torse nu, face à elle.

- Je dois me rendre dans l'Aile Pélgius, lui dit Ace.

La femme retint un cri d'effroi.

- Non mais vous allez pas bien ! C'est un endroit condamner ! Maudit ! Falk ne me laisse y faire le ménage que une fois par an, justement à cause de ça ! dit-elle.

- Il m'a demandé d'y jeter un œil, mentit Ace.

Il savait pas du tout qui était Falk.

La femme goba le mensonge sans rien dire. Elle fouilla ses poches et lui tendit une clef.

- Dépêchez-vous, c'est un endroit effrayant, lui dit-elle.

- Je serais prudent, oujou-san, assura Ace en prenant la clef.

La femme lui montra une porte, de l'autre côté du hall, et retourna à son ménage. En passant prêt des escaliers, Ace entendit vaguement une histoire de phénomènes surnaturels dans un endroit nommé la Grotte du Crâne du Loup, mais ne s'en occupa pas.

Il arriva à la porte, vérifia que personne ne le voyait, parce que apparemment, il n'avait pas du tout le droit d'être là, et l'ouvrit, pour la refermer immédiatement derrière lui. La poussière le fit tousser. Whouawe, même les tombeaux nordiques n'étaient pas aussi bordélique. Y'avait plein de toiles d'araignées, des assiettes traînés ça et là. Tout était sans dessus dessous.

Ace marcha, cherchant de son Haki une présence humaine.

Tout ce qu'il repéra... ce fut une chose étrange. Comme un mur qui aurait été mit, quelque part dans le couloir devant lui. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien.

Il s'avança, lentement, très prudemment, un bras devant lui, prêt à rencontrer un obstacle invisible.

Et ce fut le black out.

* * *

Izou et Haruta fouillaient désespérément la cabine de Marco, en quête de cartes.

- Bon sang, mais il les range où ? grogna l'okama en fouillant un placard.

- Va savoir. Peut-être sous le lit, proposa Haruta en faisant un plongeon sous la couchette du phénix.

- Et pourquoi pas sous son matelas, tant que tu y es.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda Jozu en les voyant faire, en passant devant la cabine.

- Marco nous a demandé de lui ramener une carte des prochaines îles accessibles, pendant qu'il gère l'achat des vivres, marmonna Izou.

Il ouvrit un autre placard et le referma immédiatement, pour filer ailleurs

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'homme diamant à l'okama.

- Sous-vêtement. Il va ranger des cartes là.

- Y'a rien sous le lit, mais y'a quelque chose sous le matelas, en effet, fit Haruta.

Il sortit de sous la couchette et souleva le matelas, pour y trouver des lettres.

- Ce sont les affaires de Marco, Haruta, laisse ça, gronda Jozu.

- C'est bizarre, il laisse son courrier sur son bureau, remarqua Izou.

Haruta les prit et les regarda.

- C'est l'écriture d'Ace... dit-il.

Jozu et Izou le regardèrent, surpris et intrigués.

- Elles semblent récentes, même si y'a pas de dates, dit-il.

Il prit celle qui devait être la première de la correspondance et la lut. Il en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise.

- L'enfoiré ! Il nous a caché ça ! Mais il va m'entendre cet imbécile de piaf ! rugit le petit commandant.

- Haruta ? Il se passe quoi ? demanda Jozu.

- Ace et Tatch sont vivants ! C'est écrit noir sur blanc !

- On les a enterré tout les deux, tu le sais, soupira Izou.

- Alors explique moi les lettres ! Je vais voir Marco !

Et Haruta fila comme une furie hors de la cabine.

Marco, sur le quais, supervisant le rangement des provisions, fut surpris d'entendre le petit commandant hurler son nom comme un chien enragé, ce qui surpris même Stefan :

- MAAAAAARCOOOOOOOOOOO !

- Ouaf ? fit Stefan à Marco, qui l'avait sortit se dégourdir les jambes, pendant qu'il achetait les provision.

- Pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a, yoi, soupira Marco en réponse.

Il se hissa agilement à bord et attrapa le poing qui lui était destiné, sans même y penser.

- Tu veux quoi, Haruta, yoi ? Je croyais t'avoir demander de trouver des cartes marines, yoi, soupira Marco.

- Oh, mais je les ais chercher ! Mais j'ai trouvé une _bombe_ à la place ! rugit Haruta. Pourquoi tu nous a caché ça !

- Caché quoi ?

Marco ne voyait pas de quoi parler son ami. Haruta ce fit un plaisir de l'éclairer en lui mettant les lettres sous le nez.

- _Ça _!

Marco reconnu en un coup d'œil sa correspondance avec Ace et l'arracha des mains de Haruta.

- Tu en as parlé à qui, yoi ? demanda Marco à voix basse.

- Jozu et Izou. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Marco ? Pourquoi nous l'avoir cacher ?

- D'une, je sais qu'on a un traître de la Marine qui se cache à bord, même si je sais pas encore qui, et de deux, la situation est plus compliquée que tu ne peux l'imaginer, yoi. Ensuite, c'est Ace et Tatch eux-même qui m'ont demandé de garder le silence, yoi.

- Ils sont où ?

- Quelque part, trop loin pour qu'on puisse les rejoindre, yoi. Si ça avait été en notre pouvoir, on y serait déjà, yoi. Je vous donnerais des explications en temps voulu, yoi. Fini de superviser le rangement, je vais chercher moi-même les cartes, yoi.

Et Marco s'en alla, serrant dans son poing les lettres. Il mit à la porte un Izou et Jozu plein d'interrogation, et se laissa tomber sur sa couche, le visage dans l'oreiller.

- Et merde, jura t-il.

* * *

Quand la lumière revint, Ace n'était plus dans l'aile abandonnée et scellée du Palais Bleu. Il était dans un coin assez calme, brumeux, étrangement féerique et mystérieux. Devant lui, un peu plus loin, au centre de la scène, se dressait une table, avec beaucoup de mets, mais surtout du _fromage._ Il remarqua qu'il avait sur le crâne son chapeau emblématique, à la taille sa ceinture orange fétiche, avec sa dague, et aux pieds, ses bonnes vieilles bottes. Son sac, sur son dos, lui parut plus bombé et il y jeta un œil. Ses fringues ! Toutes ses fringues étaient dedans ! Même la chemise jaune qu'il portait avec de rejoindre les Shirohige Kaizoku y était, avec son attirail d'hiver ! Mince alors, comme c'était arrivé là ! Et surtout, comment c'était... non... même son sac avait été échangé contre son bon vieux sac zébré ! Zut !

Mais il était où à la fin ?! Il se passait quoi ?! Comment tout ça était arrivé là ?!

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, puis plus attentivement la table.

Makino lui avait raconté, quand il était gosse, à lui et Luffy l'histoire d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Si à cette table, il y avait eut un lièvre déjanté, un chapelier fou, et un petite fille blonde, le jeune pirate aurait put penser avoir mit les pieds dans le fameux moment de 'l'heure du thé'.

- Un peu plus de thé, Pelly ? demanda l'un des deux hommes à la table, en se levant.

Lui, il aurait fait un parfait chapelier fou, s'il avait eut un chapeau. Après tout, cheveux mi-long, grisonnant, et une tenue cintré, rouge sur une moitié et mauve sur l'autre... c'était... dingue.

- Oh, non merci, j'ai trop mangé... et j'ai tant de chose à faire... répondit l'autre, un blond assez bien vêtu. Il y a tant d'indésirable à éliminer. Opposants, fous, détracteurs... Tenez, c'est simple, mon bourreau en dort plus depuis trois jours !

Uh~oh... où était la sortie ?

Cela semblait être l'histoire la plus dingue qui soit, sur le point de se produire.

Ace regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien. Son Haki ne percevait rien. Il ne percevait même pas les personnes devant lui !

Il était dans la merde.

Mais grave...

- Vous êtes bien trop dure avec vous, mon cher, mon fou dangereux de Pélagius. Que feraient les gens sans vous ? Ils danseraient, chanteraient, souriraient, deviendraient vieux ? continua l'autre. Vous êtes le meilleur Septim à avoir jamais régné. Bon, sauf ce Martin, mais c'est devenu un dieu dragon, alors, c'est de la triche...

Ace s'assit confortablement contre un arbre, et attendit la fin de la conversation, parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

- Vous savez, j'étais là pendant toute cette sordide histoire, reprit l'homme en rouge et mauve. Quel moment merveilleux ! Des papillons, du sang, un renard, une tête tranchée... Oh, et le _fromage_ ! À se _damner_ !

- Oui, oui, comme vous dites, un grand nombre de fois... grogna Pelagius.

- Hafrumph ! Très bien, si vous le prenez comme ça... peut-être que je ferais bien de partir. Bonne journée à vous. J'ai dit bonne journée !

- Oui, oui, partez... Laissez-moi à mon fardeau, à mes incessantes responsabilités... fit Pelagius en se levant.

Et Pelagius disparu dans le même portail mauve qui apparaissaient quand Ace faisait une invocation.

- Quel maque de tact ! On ne peut pas accueillir un vieil ami pendant dix ou vingt ans ?! s'offusqua le dernier restant.

Ace se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait vraiment mit les pieds dans une belle merde, là. Il le sentait.

Il se leva en soupirant et alla vers l'homme.

- Je crois que je suis ici pour vous délivrez un message, ossan, marmonna Ace en s'appuyant les coudes contre le dossier d'une des chaises.

Il remarqua que ce sur quoi l'étrange individu venait de se rasseoir, c'était un trône de pierre, comme il en trouvait dans les tombeaux nordiques.

- Vraiiiiment ? Ohoh, quel genre de message ? Une chanson ? Une invocation ? Attendez ! Je sais ! fit l'homme.

Il prit une pose pensive qui rappela vaguement à Ace la tête que tiré Luffy quand il essayait de faire marcher le petit pois qui lui servait de cerveau.

- Une menace de mort marquée sur le dos d'une concubine arognienne ! Ce sont celle que je préfère ! fini par dire l'homme.

Ace leva un sourcil. Ce type allait bien dans sa tête ?

- Eh bien, je vous écoute. Je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi ! fit-il au jeune homme dans un mouvement d'impatience, qui fut coupé par son commentaire : En fait... si. Petite plaisanterie.

Ace se frappa le visage dans la main. Ce gars aurait dû être interné dans la maison de santé la plus haute sécurité du Shin Sekai, d'après lui.

- Mais sérieusement, quel est la teneur du message ? demanda l'homme dérangé.

- On m'a demandé de venir vous cherchez sur le lieu de vos vacances... commença Ace.

- Vraiment, qui vous a demandé ça ?! Attendez, en dîtes rien, je veux deviner... C'est Molag ?! Non, non... le petit Tim, le fils du fabriquant de jouets ? Le fantôme du roi Lysandus ? Ou... oui ! Stanley, ce gros tas volubile de Passemuraille !

Ace garda le silence, affichant un sourire aux lèvres. Ce gars était peut-être fou, mais il était drôle.

- Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, n'est pas ? devina l'homme.

- Yep. De très loin, affirma Ace.

- Ha ! Peu importe ! En toute franchise, je ne veux pas savoir. Pourquoi gâcher l'effet de surprise ? Mais venons en au fait. Tu crois, toi, pauvre petite créature mortelle, que tu peux me convaincre de partir, tout D. que tu sois ?!

Ace se redressa.

- J'vous ais pas dit que j'étais un D. ! fit Ace, surpris.

- Je les sens venir à des lieux à la ronde, apportant cette odeur de sel de mer, d'étrangeté et de situation cocasse ! Néanmoins, j'ignore de quel branche ! Mais bas, peu importe ! J'étais là pour l'exécution de Roger ! Un _régal _! Du culot jusqu'au bout ! Un D. à n'en pas douté ! Son garçon aussi sera prometteur, si Garp échoue à en faire un marine ! Attendez ! Non ! Gol D. Ace, j'ai raison ! C'est toi n'est-ce pas, le petit, très prometteur, de cette vieille branche de Roger ! Et cette Rouge ! Bonté, une vrai _beauté_ ! Nocturne, Méridia et Azura devraient prendre des conseils de beauté auprès d'elle, mais ne le leur répète pas, ces vieilles harfreuses seraient capable de me tuer... Nocturne enverra peut-être ses rossignols contre moi, si elle arrive à les reformer !

- Je sais pas d'où vous tenez tout ça, et sérieux, je m'en fous. La chose que je ne supporte, par contre, c'est qu'on m'appelle Gol D. Ace. Je suis _Portgas D. Ace_, et je le graverais en lettre de feu sur tout les bâtiments de la Marine pour que ça rentre, s'il le faut. Néanmoins, on m'a demandé de vous dire que vous deviez partir, siffla Ace.

- Tu te rends compte ce que c'est que de me demander de partir ?! Parce que c'est... de la folie. Tu te rends compte à qui tu as affaire ?

- Hmmm, un fou, ça, c'est certain. Mais j'ai l'habitude de traité avec les timbrés, Luffy et Garp ne sont pas les personnes les plus saines d'esprits que je connaisse.

- Aaah, les Monkey... Toujours aussi dégénéré, à ce que je vois ! Néanmoins, c'est bien deviné, sur ce coup là ! Mais tu n'as qu'en partie raison.

Ace arrangea son chapeau sur vers l'arrière, pour mieux voir l'homme. Il était sérieux le mec ?

- Je suis un dieu fou, précisa l'homme. Le Dieu Fou, en fait. C'est un titre de famille, que je me transmets à moi-même tous les mille ou deux mille ans. Allons ! Tu peux m'appeler Anne-Marie. Mais seulement si tu aimes te faire écorcher et qu'un immortel courroucé saute à la corde avec tes entrailles...

- Sans façon. Les organes internes réduits en cendre, c'est suffisant comme expérience, pas envie de celle-ci, rejeta Ace en riant. Sérieux, j'ai affaire à qui ?

- Appel-moi Shéogorath, prince daedra de la folie. Enchanté !

Ace leva une main pour réclamer un instant et inclina son chapeau sur son crâne.

Et il ria.

Il ria tout ce qu'il put.

Et Shéogorath en fit de même.

« Marco va me tuer ! » songea Ace dans sa crise d'hilarité.

* * *

**A/N : Je ne réponds pas des élucubrations de Shéogorath. Pour toutes réclamations, adressez-vous à Bethesda. Je n'y suis sérieusement pour _rien _!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heey salut à vous !**

**Aujourd'hui, on fini avec Sheogorath. Et je vous assure, j'ai rien changé pour le faire plus déjanté qu'il ne l'est, dans le chapitre précédent (lève une main) parole de scout.**

**Merci encore pour vous commentaire ! J'hésitais à aborder tout un pan possible de l'histoire, juste représenter par les simples termes de 'Chasseur de Vampire' et avoir vot' feu vert va faire les choses bien excitante :D.**

**Allez, bonne lecture, et merci encore pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que l'histoire,q ui se promet d'être longue, vous plairas !**

* * *

- Allez, assis-toi, tu vas pas rester debout, mon jeune ami... un peu de fromage ? Non, pas encore ! Ce n'est pas le moment de manger du fromage ! Quoique si... mais pas pour toi ! fit Shoegorath.

- Je suis trop jeune pour manger du fromage ? demanda Ace en essayant de faire de l'humour.

L'humour était un bon remède contre la panique, après tout. Le jeune pirate s'assit à la table, face à Sheogorath, et posa une main sur sa dague, prudent, et appuya son autre coude sur la table, pour loger son menton dans sa main.

- Noooo... y'a pas d'âge pour manger du fromage ! Tu y auras peut-être droit plus tard, fit le prince daedra. He bien, comme est la Grand Line ? Toujours aussi dingue ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, oui, c'était toujours le coin le plus déjanté que je connaisse... du moins, si vous dîtes 'Grand Line', Shin Sekai inclus.

- C'est bien le lieu où je voudrais bien passer mes prochaines vacances ! Le _Shin Sekai_ ! Un coin à me conseiller ?!

- Navré, je fais pas dans le tourisme, plus dans la piraterie !

- Aaah ! L'organisation humaine la plus déjantée qui soit... les pirates ! C'est rafraîchissant ! N'avoir rien à faire pour bénir des humains de ma bonté, et les regarder, plus fous les uns que les autres, sans avoir à lever le petit doigt ! Et dans tout ça, les D., comme toi, excelle !

- Si vous le dîtes. C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais je voudrais pouvoir retrouver... soit la Grand Line, mais avec mon pote Tatch, de préférence, soit Solitude, au minimum.

- Solitude ?! Mais nous sommes à Solitude ! C'est quoi, d'après toi, ce qu'il y a autour ?!

- Pas la moindre idée. La scène de l'heure du thé 'd'Alice au Pays des Merveilles' ?

- Dans ce cas, là, il nous faudrait le Chapelier Fou, le lièvre et le chat de Cheshire ! Tu es Alice, jeune homme !

- Hun hun, pas moyen ! Vous êtes le Chapelier Fou, et je suis le chat de Cheshire !

Et Ace offrit son sourire emblématique de D, qui fit rire le daedra.

- Ahahaha ! Oui ! En effet ! Ahahaha ! C'est bien son sourire ! Je devrais peut-être te transformer en chat, pour faire de toi le _vrai_ Chat de Cheshire ! Ahahaha ! s'esclaffa Sheogorath.

- Je préfère ma condition humaine à celle d'un chat. Plus difficile d'être un D. quand on a pas des mains et des pieds !

- Et la langue qui va avec !

- _Surtout_, la langue qui va avec, exact ! Bien que le chat de Cheshire puisse parler.

Ace éloigna un peu sa main de sa dague.

C'était étrange, mais il se sentait pas menacé. Il avait la même impression qu'il avait dans le Shin Sekai... celle d'être chez lui... est-ce dû à la folie environnante, qui faisait ressortir son côté déjanté ?

Oula, stop !

Il allait y laisser le peu de sens commun qu'il avait, s'il commençait à partir là dedans.

- Sinon, si nous sommes à Solitude, nous sommes où ? demanda Ace en revenant au sujet d'origine.

- Les jardins botaniques !

- Je savais pas que la ville en avait. J'en ai pas vu la couleur.

- Pour être franc, il n'y en as plus depuis un petit siècle, voir deux... je sais plus, mais peu importe ! Ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes pas à Solitude !

- Vous vous contredisez ! s'énerva Ace.

- Je sais, je sais !

- Sérieusement, on est où ?

- Nous sommes dans l'esprit dans l'esprit plus verdoyant qu'il n'y paraît, de l'Empereur Pelagius III, dit Pelagius le Fou !

Très bien, l'esprit d'un malade mental... merveilleux !

- Et bien entendu, il n'y a pas de sortit, soupira Ace.

- Tu sais quoi, jeune homme... tu me plais bien, lui dit Sheogorath en se penchant sur l'un de ses accoudoir avec un immense sourire.

- Je suis censé le prendre dans quel sens ?

- Je te propose un marcher. Deux ans. À partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu t'occupes de trois... choses, pour le moins embêtante, et je te permets de rentrer chez toi, avec ton ami, et qui tu voudras. Et tu pourras garder le thu'um et choisir l'une des écoles de magies que tu voudras, sinon, ça sera de la triche, on est d'accord, si tu conserves toutes ta magie ?

- Attendez, vous me dîtes que...

Ace se redressa, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Si tu fais ce que je te demande, je t'offre ton billet retour, pour toi, ton ami Tatch, et je sais pas... une petite amie ! Deux concubines ! Trois maîtresses ! Enfin, tu as saisi le tableau ! Un billet pour toute personne que tu veux embarqué, avec toi, dans la Grand Line. Mais tu as deux ans, pour ça. Le temps de tout préparer, et tout... enfin, des soucis de Prince Daedras. En échange, je te demande de t'occuper de trois _petits_ soucis.

- Lesquels ?

- Ooooh, c'est moins drôle, si je te le dis !

- Néanmoins, c'est pas très équitable... je me fais avoir, je sais rien de ce que je vais affronter.

- Indice, alors. Tu as droit à un dragon, un vampire et un dovahkiin, comme toi. Et je te laisse même prévenir trois personnes de ton choix, sur ton monde, de ton retour imminent. C'est mon jour de bonté, mais ne pousse pas trop, quand même ! Oh, et une dernière chose, comme tu es censé être mort, ton akuma no mi est bien entendu de nouveau disponible ! Tu vas t'amuser pour le retrouver ! Si tu ne veux pas un vulgaire imitateur de ton flamboyant pouvoir, tu devras le re-consommer !

- Je suis d'accord avec les termes, mais y'a une chose que vous avez pas saisi, ou que vous ne savez tout simplement pas. Deux akuma no mi de consommer, c'est la mort assuré ! Et j'ai _toujours_ mes pouvoirs.

- Maiiis non, c'est le même fruit, après tout... y'a pas de risque.

- J'ai pas confiance, j'ai le droit ?

- Je t'en aurais voulu si tu m'avais fait confiance ! Maintenant, passons au soucis immédiat. Comment quitter l'esprit de Pelagius le Fou...

- En dansant à poil à la pleine lune, autour de cette table ?

Sheogorath cligna des paupières, puis s'esclaffa.

- Aaaaaaahahahaha ! On me l'a jamais sortit celle là ! Sangine devrait être là, il se marrerait, lui aussi ! ria le prince daedra.

- Il c'est déjà assez amuser sur mon dos et celui de Tatch.

- Oh ! J'y pense ! Bel interprétation, ce petit détour chez cette Elenwen ! Un _régale _! D'une drôlerie à s'en frapper les cuisses ! Sérieusement, tu faisais très bien la fille, Ace !

- _PARDON_ ?! s'étrangla Ace en se levant d'un bon, renversant sa chaise au passage. Vous aussi vous vous êtes marré sur mon dos !

Il avait prit la couleur d'une vrai tomate, bien mûre, et de la fumé lui sortait des oreilles.

- Oooh, ben quoi ? On était de simple spectateur, Pelly et moi... fit Sheogorath.

- Je sais pas ce qui me retient de vous enfoncer ma dague dans la gorge...

- Petit un, sans mon humble et folle personne, tu erreras pour l'éternité ici, dans l'esprit de Pelagius... petit deux, je doute que le vieux Mora, le seul autre daedra qui voudrait bien vous laissez rentrer chez vous, vous laissera, toi et ton ami, rentrer à un prix aussi bas que celui que je t'offre... petit trois, sans moi, pas de fromage.

Sheogorath claqua des doigts, et les meules de fromages firent 'pouf' pour disparaître dans un nuage de fumé rouge, et devenir des jolies petites souris qui gambadèrent partout sur la table.

- Ensuite, tu dois toujours me convaincre de bien vouloir ajournée mes vacances, sinon, eh bien, tu peux dire adieu à tout ce que je t'ai proposé. J'ai fait le tour, je crois ? Je sais plus, peut-être, peut-être pas... peu importe, on va dire que oui, j'ai fait le tour !

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous allez pas me trahir ?

- Oh ? Qui t'a dit de te méfier des princes daedras ?! Qui ça ! Qui que je le félicite !

- Fushisho Marco.

- Marco, Marco... oh ! Oui ! Je m'en souviens ! Un gamin, un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien, qui a ouvert un des livres noirs du vieux Mora ! Quel _tragédie_... la mère était déjà dans mes bonnes grâces depuis la disparition de son époux, mais le fils qui s'évanouit dans la nature... et en plus de ça, juste devant la porte d'un vieux sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noir ! Elle a rejoint les Shivering Isles très vite après l'incident ! Une nouvelle résidente en mon humble demeure !

Ace fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais, jeune homme, on se dit beaucoup de choses, entre princes daedras. Pas tout, certes, surtout que le vieux Mora est pas du genre bavard, mais un petit oiseau m'a raconté la triste mésaventure. Non, en faîtes, c'est Mephala, la coquine, qui l'a sut, par l'intermédiaire du dunmer qui avait le livre. Il était un peu dans les bonnes grâces de Mephala, pas étonnant venant d'un dunmer, et encore moins d'un membre de la maison Telvanni. Je m'égare ?

- Un peau beaucoup, fit Ace.

- Bref, bref, que disions nous ?

- Ce qui me prouvait que j'allais pas être trahit en retour. Un de mes propres hommes à tuer mon meilleur ami. Vous m'excuserez, mais niveau confiance, je donne plus ça aussi facilement qu'avant.

- Hm hm, tu me l'as dit, oui... je crois ? Je me trompe pas ? Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose...

- Je vous l'ai dit en effet.

- Je vais te confier la source de mon pouvoir. Attention, je ne confie pas ça à n'importe qui. La source détruite, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que deviendrait le genre humain !

- Le monde a besoin d'être déjanté pour avoir un minimum d'attirance, je vous l'accorde.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord. Revenons au problème premier, qui est ?

- Sortir de l'esprit de Pelagius le Fou.

- Merci jeune homme ! Eh bien, tu vas faire de cet homme, la personne la plus saine d'esprit qui soit !

- Et je vais m'y prendre comment ? demanda Ace.

- Avec ceci, jeune homme !

Sheogorath mit une main à plat, et dedans, en équilibre parfait, au centre, apparut dans le même pouf et la même fumée, qui avait accompagné la transformation des fromages en souris, un bâton couleur ébonite. On y voyait des visage gravé, la bouche grande ouverte, à l'un des bouts.

- Le Wabbajack ! Utilise le pour régler les soucis de ce cher Pelly ! Pendant ce temps, je vais faire le bâtonnet de poisson !

- Le _quoi_ ?

- Le bâtonnet de poisson, si ça te dérange pas ! C'est un état d'esprit très instable ! Va faire joujou avec le Wabbajack ! Explore ! Le monde de Pelagius s'ouvre à toi !

Une veine fit son apparition sur le front d'Ace.

- D'accooord. Tu vois les trois portes, là, là et là ? fit le daedra déjanté.

Ace se retourna. Oui, maintenant que le daedra le disait, y'avait des sortes de portes, faîtes avec des monolithes.

- Elles conduisent à trois gros soucis de l'esprit de Pelagius. Si tu suis le chemin qui en part, tu tombera sur l'un des soucis. Si Pelagius n'en souffre plus, tu as gagné, et je te laisserai même la Wabbajack en prime ! Tu es chanceux, je fais pas autant de cadeau à tout le monde !

- Eh bien... au boulot, marmonna Ace en passant le bâton sur ses épaules.

Il allait faire ce que lui disait l'homme, parce qu'il avait pas de meilleur idée. Il regarda les trois chemins qui s'offraient à lui, et prit un chemin au hasard.

* * *

« Ah c'est une histoire triste ! » fit la voix de Sheogorath dans la tête d'Ace, alors que le dieu timbré n'était plus en vu.

Ça faisait un petit moment que le jeune homme marchait sur le chemin, sans rien voir. Il avait eut le temps de chanté _Binks no sake_. Deux fois.

- Je croyais que vous faisiez le bâtonnet de poisson ? demanda Ace à voix haute.

« Oh, mais je fais toujours le bâtonnet de poisson ! Mais j'ai bien le droit de te taper la causette, non ? »

- Continuez sur l'histoire triste, j'écoute, puisque je vois rien pour l'instant...

« Donc je disais que c'est une histoire triste ! Pelagius haïssait et craignait un bon nombre de choses... les assassins, les chiens sauvages, les morts-vivants, le pain de seigle noir... »

Ace fit une grimace. Eurk, le pain de seigle noir ! Beurk ! Il était pas difficile, comme tout les D., pour ce qui était de la nourriture, même s'il préférait la viande au reste, mais le pain de seigle noir, c'était horrible ! Il comprenait Pelagius sur le coup !

Des bruits de combat finirent par parvenir au jeune homme.

« Mais sa plus grande aversion a toujours été dirigé envers lui-même. » conclu Sheogorath.

Ace parvint enfin à voir le combat. Un homme, en armure impérial, était entrain de donner des coups de poings dans le vide, essayant de viser un Pelagius aussi grand que sa cheville, qui le regardait sans réagir, essayant parfois de s'éloigner, mais toujours suivit par le grand soldat.

Pourquoi pas !

« Les attaques qu'il s'inflige se voient très bien d'ici ! Elles sont toujours portés sur les aspects les plus fragiles de son être ! Le dégoût que Pelagius éprouve pour lui-même augmente sa colère ! Ah, mais sa confiance s'effrite à chaque coup reçut ! Tu dois réconcilier les deux ! »

- Et je fais comment ? demanda Ace.

« Eh bien, utilise le Wabbajack, qu'elle question stupide ! »

- J'ai jamais utilisé de bâton magique de ma vie, Sheogorath. Je sais même pas comment utiliser celui que Sangine a refourgué à Tatch...

« Alors, tu te mets en garde, déjà, le bâton à deux mains ! »

Ace soupira et obtempéra. La jambe arrière légèrement plié, celle de devant très légèrement tendu, de profil aux deux adversaires. Il tint le bâton à deux mains, les visages gravés pointés en direction des adversaires.

« Tu te concentres pour faire affluer ta magie dans le bâton, comme quand tu charges un sorts ! »

Ace se concentra. Il sentit presque immédiatement le bâton vibré sous ses doigts et une boule de lumière rouge se formait au bout.

« Et tu relâches pour lancer l'attaque ! »

Ace visa le soldat, relativement facile d'atteinte au vu de sa taille, et lança l'attaque, comme lui avait dit Sheogorath. »

Il eut un éclaire de fumée rouge, et... le soldat réduit sensiblement en taille. Ace visa alors le Pelagius qui ne se défendait pas, et reproduit l'action. Cette fois, la cible grandit, faisant que les deux adversaires avaient à présent la même taille.

« Continu, tu es sur la bonne voie ! » lui dit Sheogorath.

Ace recommença l'opération. Cette fois, le soldat faisait la taille de la cheville du Pelagius inoffensif. Là, des formes fantomatiques débarquèrent, avec des armes, criant en cœur 'c'est partit' et attaquèrent Pelagius qui ne répondit toujours pas. Et Pelagius rétrécit à nouveau d'une tête, alors que son premier adversaire regagner une taille.

- K'ssou ! Je dois faire vite en plus ! grogna Ace.

Il se mit à distribué des coups de Wabbajack à tout va, sans chercher à savoir qui il touchait ou pas.

Finalement, tout les adversaires furent réduit à la taille de lilliputien, laissant juste Pelagius plus grand que les autres.

« Très bien joué. Pelagius est enfin capable de s'aimer... et de continuer à détester tous les autres. » grommela Sheogorath.

Ace regarda le Wabbajack entre ses mains. C'était quoi se délire, sérieux ?

* * *

« Tu rêves... » dit Sheogorath.

- Non, vraiment ? demanda Ace avec ironie, alors qu'il avancé sur le second chemin.

« Mais malheureusement pour toi, Pelagius souffre de terreur nocturne depuis son plus jeune âge. »

Ace s'assombrit. Terreur nocturne, il connaissait oui. Grandir dans la paranoïa laissait des traces. Ça c'était calmé quand il avait accepté de devenir un Shirohige, mais il n'était pas rare qu'il donne des coups à Marco dans son sommeil, dans un accès. Enfin, ce qu'on lui avait dit, parce que bien entendu, lui, il se souvenait de rien.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Ace.

Il venait de débarquer sur une nouvelle clairière, montrant cette fois... un lit. Avec Pelagius endormit dessus.

« Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de trouver un moyen de réveiller notre pauvre Pelagius. Ses terreurs sont faciles à repousser, mais elles sont... tenaces. »

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna le jeune pirate.

Il fit tournoyer le Wabbajack dans sa main et se mit en garde.

- Je présume que je dois utiliser ça sur lui. Voyons voir, réfléchi t-il.

Il visa l'homme endormi et se concentra, pour charger la magie dans le bâton. Il lança ensuite la boule de lumière rouge sur le dormeur, qui n'eut pas la moindre réaction !

Néanmoins, le grognement dans le dos d'Ace ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Grrrrr, fit le loup qui venait d'apparaître.

- Oups ? demanda Ace.

Un nouveau coup de Wabbajack sur le loup, et celui-ci devint... une simple chèvre, avant d'avoir eut le temps d'attaquer. Piouf, il avait eut chaud.

Le jeune homme comprit ce qu'il se passait. Un coup de Wabbajack sur Pelagius matérialiser la peur de celui-ci, et c'était à Ace de la rendre inoffensive.

Il donna un nouveau coup à Pelagius.

- Quelle bonne surprise ! fit un chef de bandit, tout en armure de plate, en débarquant.

Le bandit tira un espadon de son dos et se précipita vers Ace. Celui-ci se baissa de justesse, évitant le coup, et lança une attaque du bâton magique, sur l'homme... qui devint un enfant.

- Wouhawe... marmonna Ace. Oi, Sheogorath ! Ton wabbajack est aussi déjanté que toi !

« Merci, merci, mais tu n'as pas encore fini ! »

Ace renvoya une attaque du Wabbajack sur le dormeur. Cette fois, ce fut... une harfreuse qui lui jeta immédiatement une boule de feu à la figure, laissant Ace indifférent.

- Oh, Moira ! ricana le jeune homme.

Un nouveau coup du Wabbajack, et la hideuse harfreuse devint... une jeune femme séduisante.

- Mon épouse nous a quitté. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, fit-elle avec une voix indéniablement masculine.

- Très... Izou, ça, soupira Ace.

Un nouveau coup sur le dormeur et cette fois, ce fut un atronach de feu, qu'Ace s'empressa de transformer en feu de camp, avant que ça ne mette le feu partout.

- T'as d'autre folie en réserve ? demanda Ace.

« Tu verras ! Allez, encore une fois ! » fit la voix joyeuse de Sheogorath.

Ace envoya une nouvelle attaque du Wabbajack sur le dormeur

... et un drôle de truc apparut. On aurait dit un draugr, mais il avait une sorte de robe et un masque. Et surtout, il était très redoutable, niveau magie.

Ace manqua de se faire électrocuter, très sérieux, et son Haki ne lui était même pas utile sur ce coup, puisqu'il ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il se jeta à terre, et roula, avant de se remettre sur pied, à couvert derrière un arbre.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda t-il.

« Un prêtre dragon ! Ce sont des hommes qui vénéraient les dragons comme des dieux, quand ils étaient encore là ! » lui dit Sheogorath.

Le prêtre dragon lança une invocation et un sort d'aura électrique, qui l'entoura d'un nuage d'éclair bleu. L'invocation fit apparaître... des pierres gravés ? flottantes et bruyantes, parcourut d'électricité.

Atronach de foudre ?

Ace en avait vite fait lut quelque chose, à ce sujet, mais rien de bien précis.

Ace chargea une nouvelle attaque et se jeta hors de sa cachette. Il se prit une décharge, mais l'attaque du Wabbajack atteint sa cible, transformant le prêtre dragon et son atronach en un coffre au trésor. Ace tomba à genoux, pantelant. Il réalisa que malgré l'apparente simplicité de la chose, tout ceci l'épuiser. Peut-être la fatigue était-elle dû au fait qu'il essayait de garder sa santé mental intact, malgré la folie environnante qui l'appelait, lui demandait de s'abandonner à elle ?

« Ma foi, il y a de quoi se réjouir ! Avec le réveil de Pelagius, tu as fait un grand pas en avant, et nous serons bientôt tout les deux là où nous devons être ! » commenta Sheogorath avec un peu de retenu.

- Si t'es pas content... j'en suis d'autant plus satisfait... souffla Ace en se remettant sur ses jambes, toujours appuyé sur ses genoux.

* * *

C'était la dernière épreuve. Ace ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre, cette fois.

- Me reste quoi ? demanda Ace.

« La paranoïa, jeune homme ! » répondit joyeusement Sheogorath.

- Hourra...

« Oh, bon choix. Enfin, pour moi. Le fait que tout le monde essaye de vous attraper est très divertissent, je trouve. Ce sera peut-être moins drôle pour toi ! »

- Ma tête a, enfin, avait, une valeur de cinq ccent cinquante millions de berries. Ils sont nombreux ce à avoir voulu m'attraper, vous savez !

« C'est une belle somme ! »

- Autre chose à dire sur la paranoïa de ce cher Pelagius ?

« Tu sais... la mère de Pelagius était... eh bien... disons... 'unique'. Quoique, dans l'absolu, elle était assez modérée pour une Septim. Comment était Rouge ? »

- Elle est morte en me donnant naissance.

« Oh, mes excuses. »

Le voix était sincère.

- Continuez sur celle de Pelagius. En quoi était-elle unique ? marmonna Ace.

Il arrivait en vu d'une arène en pierre, d'où parvenait des choques faisant tremblaient la terre par occasion. En marchant courbé, Ace s'engagea dans un escalier, pour parvenir à des gradins.

« Cette femme usait de la peur comme d'un couperet. Ou brandissait-elle un un véritable couperet pour effrayer les gens ? Je ne l'ai jamais sut. Oh, elle a très bien éduquer son fils. Pelagius a appris très tôt que le danger pouvait venir de partout, n'importe quand... et de n'importe qui ! »

- J'ai saisi ce que je dois faire, marmonna Ace.

Il avisa, en face, un peu en contrebas par rapport à lui, trois hommes en grosses armure dorée. Pas celle des elfes. Quelque chose de plus... imposant. Celui du milieu était Pelagius. Le seul à ne pas avoir de casque bizarre qui imitait le visage humain.

Entre eux et Ace, dans l'arène, deux atronachs de foudres s'affrontaient.

Ace se mit en position et visa l'un des hommes avec Pelagius. Il lança l'attaque.

Immédiatement après, lui et son collègue devinrent des loups qui attaquèrent Pelagius de concert. Oups, il avait pas prévu ça !

« Maintenant que la menace est écarté, Pelagius croit à tort qu'il est en sécurité, ce qui veut dire que tu l'as aidé... en quelque sorte. » lui dit Sheogorath.

Ace leva un sourcil. Il avait pas saisi en quoi il l'avait aidé, mais bon...

Il sauta hors de l'arène et refit le chemin inverse pour revenir vers Sheogorath.

Il le trouva toujours assit dans son fauteuil, faisant ce qu'il appelait le bâtonnet de poisson. Autrement dit, rien.

- Bon, ça y est, j'ai guérit Pelagius. Je peux partir, si je veux garder un minimum de raison ?

- Tu veux pas t'abandonner totalement à la folie ? demanda Sheogorath avec une moue suppliante.

- Non. J'ai besoin de ma raison pour survivre. Et sans elle, je ne serais même pas capable de voir la folie de l'univers qui m'est si familier, et l'apprécier comme il le faut.

- Une belle réponse, je te l'accorde ! C'est comprit ! Tu resteras aussi sain d'esprit qu'un D. puisse l'être, Portgas D. Ace !

- Et maintenant que j'ai stabilisé Pelagius. C'est quoi la suite ?

- Hmmm... _stabilisé _est un terme si _subjectif_. Je crois que _soigné _est un terme plus approprié, non ? Comme on soigne une rougeur ou la blessure d'une flèche à la tête. Ah, mais peu importe. Créature mortelle que tu es, tu as réussi et survécu. Je suis obligé d'honoré ma part du marché. Félicitation ! Tu es libre !

- Merci, fit Ace.

Ouf, il allait pourvoir sortir d'ici.

- Je... je suis connu pour changer d'avis facilement. Alors... parts ! Ne te fais pas prier ! fit Sheogorath en se levant.

Ace recula un peu.

- Pelagius Septim le Troisième, ancien Empereur fou de Tamriel. Et maintenant si désespérément sain d'esprit, commenta Sheogorath. J'ai toujours su qu'il en était capable ! Bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir retourner aux Shivering Isles. Les ennuis dans lesquels Haskill peut se fourrer quand je ne suis pas là me laisse songeur... Assurons-nous que je n'oublie rien...

Il prit une pose pensive.

- Des vêtements ? fit Sheogorath.

- C'est fait, assura Ace.

- Me raser ?

- C'est fait. De très prêt, même !

- Les bagages ? Mes bagages ! Où ai-je laisser mes bagages !?

Sheogorath se mit à paniquer.

Il eut le bruit d'une invocation et le bosmer qui avait réclamer l'aide d'Ace apparut.

- Maître ? Vous m'avez reprit ? Ça veut dire qu'on rentre à la maison ? Oh quelle joie ! Je suis impatient de... fit-il à Sheogorath.

- Oui, oui, pas la peine d'en rajouté ! coupa Sheogorath. Passez devant, voulez-vous.

C'était lui les 'bagages' ? Ace se frappa le visage, abasourdi. Le bosmer re-disparu.

- Quant à toi, petit D., n'hésite pas à garder le Wabbajack comme symbole de mon... Oh, prend le et c'est tout ! fit Sheogorath à Ace. Et prend ceci, aussi.

Il fit apparaître dans sa main une sorte de canne bizarrement taillé, avec un œil incrusté dedans. Œil qu'il retira et tendit à Ace.

- Voici une partie de mon pouvoir. J'ai besoin du sceptre pour continuer à être Sheogorath ! Néanmoins, si je m'avise de te trahir, détruit l'œil, et tu détruiras le bâton en même temps ! dit-il.

Ace prit l'œil en retenant un mouvement de dégoût.

- Prend soin de toi ! Et si jamais tu te retrouves à la Nouvelle Sheoth, passe me voir. Nous mangerons une tarte aux fraises ensemble ! Ahahahaha ! conclu Sheogorath. Je te recontacterai quand tu auras commencé à remplir ta part du marché pour ton retour sur la Grand Line !

- Sheogorath, domo arigatou, fit Ace en s'inclinnant. Pour m'aider à retrouver le Shin Sekai, et mon attirail.

- Au plaisir !

Black Out.

* * *

Tatch sortit de l'Académie des Bardes peu avant midi, fourbu, le crâne douloureux.

Il plia la lettre qu'il avait rédigé pour Marco. Enfin, le roman. Il avait résumé près de trente ans d'événements, ça prenait de la place, quand même !

Il trouva Ace assit pas loin du cimetière. Il fut surpris de le voir arborait son attirail habituel, même sa vieille chemise jaune, qu'il avait sur le dos ! Il avait eut ça où ? Il remarqua que le jeune homme avait caché quelque chose de long, dans ce qui devait être son manteau.

Tatch se rapprocha de son ami, et l'attendit répéter à voix basse, comme une litanie :

- Wabbajack, wabbajack, wabbajack, wabbajack, wabbajack, wabbajack...

- Ace ? fit Tatch.

Ace regarda son ami et s'effondra contre lui avec un rire nerveux.

- Houla, ça y est, t'as perdu le peu de raison dont tu étais doté ?! s'inquiéta Tatch.

- Marco va me tuer... j'suis tombé sur un deuxième prince daedra... ricana Ace.

Tatch écarta Ace de lui, et le tint par les épaules, inquiet.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Tatch.

- J'ai juste cru que j'allais laisser derrière le peu de raison que j'avais, mais sinon, tout va bien, assura Ace. Et il se pourrait qu'on est la solution pour rentrer au bercail. Allons-y, Volskygge nous attend.

- Et tes fringues...

- Cadeau de Sheogorath. Avec le bâton magique le plus déjanté qui soit !

- C'est pas censé être le gars que Sangine nous a dit d'aller saluer, si on était de passage ici ?

- Tout juste.

- Le même que Marco nous a dit être un Prince Daedra Fou ?

- Plus Fou, y'a pas.

- Et tu vas bien, t'es sûre ?

- Un peu... secouer ? Je crois. Au final, j'ai pas eut droit à de fromage, quand même !

Ok, Ace avait pété un plomb.

- Je vais bien Tatch. Laisse moi juste encaisser, assura Ace.

- Pas de soucis. Donc, tu disais que tu avais trouvé un moyen de rentrer ?

- Oui. Sheogorath et moi avons passé un accord. Dans deux ans, on pourra revoir le Shin Sekai. Néanmoins, d'ici là, je dois régler trois soucis. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était question d'un dragon, d'un vampire et d'un Enfant de Dragon, comme moi. En rentrant, il me laissera garder le thu'um, et l'école de magie de mon choix. Je dois toujours choisir laquelle. J'hésite entre Guérison, Destruction et Illusion. D'un côté, pouvoir soigné et me soigné en cas de pépin, c'est parfait, mais de l'autre, la destruction me permettrait de faire encore plus mal. Mais l'illusion pourrait être utile. Tourné mes adversaires les uns contre les autres, être invisible, et tout. En altération, y'a quelque truc utile, pour augmenter la défense, mais la respiration aquatique pendant une minute ne me servira à rien, si je ne peux pas nager tout cour. Quoique paralysé les gens et faire de la télékinésie... Arf, le choix est dure.

- Stop, tu m'as perdu, là.

Devant les portes de la ville, ils avisèrent un orc avec une étrange armure. L'orc vint les voir et leur dit :

- Vous là. La Garde de l'Aube cherche des gens voulant se battre contre la menace grandissante des vampires. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Chasser du vampire ? On signe où ? fit Ace, ce qui surpris Tatch.

Après tout, ils avaient essayés de s'impliquer le moins possible dans les affaires de Bordeciel.

- Ahaha ! Isran va bien t'aimer, p'tit gars ! Notre quartier général est dans un vieux fort, prêt de Fallaise, fit l'orc.

- Stop. Minute. C'est quoi la Garde de l'Aube ? demanda Tatch.

- Nous sommes des chasseurs de vampires. C'est idiots de Vigiles de Stendarr n'ont pas prit leur menace au sérieux. Ils se sont fait déchiqueter ! Isran travail à la formation d'une nouvelle Garde de l'Aube, puisque l'ancienne n'existe plus. Si ça vous intéresse, donnez moi votre carte, je vais vous montrer où trouvez le Quartier Général.

- On pourrait bien être des vampires, tout les deux, lui dit Ace. C'est prudent ?

- Soit vous êtes tellement doué en illusion que vous arrivez à modifier complètement votre apparence et votre odeur, soit, vous n'êtes pas des vampires. J'en chasse depuis longtemps, je sais les reconnaître quand j'en vois un. Et puis, la présence du soleil semble pas trop vous affectez.

- Je vois, fit Tatch.

Il fouilla ses poches et sortit la carte. L'orc la déplia et après avoir chercher un instant, fit une croix, quelque part, dans la région de la Brèche, dont Fallaise était le centre.

- Et voilà. Parlez à Isran, si ça vous intéresse. Bonne journée, et battez-vous bien, fit l'orc en leur rendant la carte.

- Yep, on y songera ! répondit Ace.

Et avec Tatch, il s'en alla.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté, baka ? demanda Tatch.

- Je te l'ai dit. L'un des soucis à régler est un vampire. J'en sais pas plus. Si on rejoint des chasseurs de vampires, on en saura plus. En route, Volskygge nous attend et on doit toujours chercher le tombeau.

- Hehe, on dit merci à qui ?

- Pourquoi ?

Tatch déplia de nouveau la carte et lui montra un point, dessus, qu'il avait entouré.

- J'ai cherché dans leur bibliothèque et j'en ais trouvé la localisation exact. Vas-y, jette moi des fleurs Ace !

- Ooooh Tatch ! Notre sauveur ! fit Ace avec un sourire de huit kilomètres.

- Oh, oui, j'aime qu'on me vénère comme un sauveur !

Ace se retint de rire.

- Oh, et j'ai une lettre pour Marco, fit Tatch.

Ace invoqua un loup et le montra de la main, comme pour dire 'à toi l'honneur'.

Tatch roula la lettre et la tendit à l'animal fantomatique qui la saisit entre ses crocs avant de regarder Ace.

- Pour la même personne, lui dit Ace.

Le loup hocha la tête et disparut.

- C'est pratique, aussi, la Conjuration, fit Tatch.

- Le choix est vraiment dure. Toutes les écoles se valent. K'ssou... allez, j'ai deux ans pour y réfléchir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle aventure ! Y'a longtemps qu'on a pas vu le thu'um, donc, cette fois, les deux pirates vont enfin à Volskygge, et là bas les attendra un adversaire fort... très fort. J'en dis pas plus.**

**Kira 1726 : Yep, Ace qui a failli y laisser le peu de sens commun dont il était capable, est en été de choc, une fois le calme revenu.**

**Luna : Mes pirates en seigneurs des anneaux ? Où ça ?! sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et la suite sera très bientôt, comme toujours ! ;)**

* * *

Les deux pirates laissèrent leur chevaux volés à l'extérieur de l'entrer de Volskygge.

- Prêt ? demanda Tatch.

- Quand tu veux, mec, assura Ace après avoir lancé un sort qui étouffa le bruit de ses pas.

Les chevaux se mirent tranquillement à brouter, alors que les deux pirates se rapprochèrent du donjon.

Bien leur en prit, parce qu'il y avait des bandits qui avaient investit les lieux, à l'extérieur. Coup de chance ou pas, y'avait aussi des draugrs dehors, qui avaient décidé de se réveiller. C'était un peu le bordel, pour le coup.

Quelque sort d'illusion de la part d'Ace, et lui et son ami purent passer sans soucis entre les mailles des combattants. Les bandits se battaient entre eux, maintenant, s'ils ne le faisaient pas contre les draugrs.

- Hey, puisqu'on est sûre de géré ici, si on testait les bâtons ? proposa Tatch.

- Pourquoi pas. Lequel d'abord ?

- Ton Wabba-truc, tiens.

- Wabbajack ( _A/N ça se prononce Vabajack)_.

Ace retira larme du manteau qui la cachait et se mit en position. Il visa un bandit à terre qui essayait de reprendre son souffle et tira.

Pouf !

Le bandit devint une poule !

- Dément... fit Ace avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Il tira de nouveau, et cette fois, la poule/ bandit devint un petit gâteau.

- J'adore ce truc ! Effet surprenant et inattendu ! Shishishi ! Du Sheogorath, quoi ! ria Ace.

Il rangea l'arme dans son manteau.

- Faudra qu'on se trouve une planque, parce qu'on commence à être chargé, aussi. J'ai entendu dire que Solitude avait une maison à vendre. Si on rend service à la ville, on pourra l'avoir, sans doute, fit Tatch.

Il lança l'autre bâton à Ace, se libérant ainsi les deux mains.

- Teste celui là, tant que tu y es, monsieur le magicien, lui dit-il.

Ace se mit en position, et tira.

Cette fois, ce fut une version de Sanguine, mais taille humaine, qui apparut.

- Oups ? fit Ace.

- _Je fais honneur à mon seigneur, en vous anéantissant _! fit le démon en se jetant dans la bataille avec un draugr.

Son espadon noir devait être magique, parce qu'il mit le feu à la momie.

- Pas oups, je crois. Allez, on rentre dedans, ne restons pas dehors, on est trop vulnérable. Rends moi ça, t'as plus de main de libre pour te défendre, sinon.

- Tatch, je suis un logia, baka.

Et ils entrèrent dans le donjon.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une première salle, toute petite, vide. Ils passèrent la porte en face, pour arrivé dans une salle, largement plus grande, et éclairer.

- Un trône. Ils faisaient quoi, là dedans ? demanda Tatch.

- Demande au premier draugr que tu croiseras, mec.

Ils continuèrent leur route, ne voyant rien d'intéressant. Il allèrent dans le couloir d'en face, descendirent un escalier, puis avisèrent deux bandits qui s'en aller. À pas de loup, tirant chacun leur arme, ils allèrent se mettre dans le dos des deux personnes qui ne les entendirent, ni ne les sentirent pas, et leur tranchèrent la gorge d'un geste vif. Ils passèrent un piège évident, qui leur firent se demander si on les prenait pas pour des débutants, et continuèrent. Juste après, ce fut un troisième bandits, qui leur sauta dessus, mais fut empaler sur l'épée de Tatch. Ace s'était jeté sur le coffre en bas des marches et forcé déjà la serrure.

- K'ssou. Leur matos c'est de la merde, mais à fond ! grogna Ace en cassant un crochet.

Il en prit un autre dans sa poche et recommença ce qu'il faisait.

- T'avais pas une réserve, dans ton protège coude, de bon crochet, de bonne qualité, s'étonna Tatch en le regardant faire.

- Ils se sont pétés pendant mon combat avec Teach. J'ai trop chauffé le métal. J'aurais dû les laisser dans mon sac, ça m'apprendra. Voiiilà. Alors, ben on a pas grand chose. Cinquante pièces d'or et une potion rouge.

Ace mit le tout dans son sac et se releva, suivant Tatch qui recommencer à descendre les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent à un tournant, avec deux scélérats qui se jetèrent sur eux, venant de la gauche.

- Entre les bandits qui valent pas un ronds, et les draugr qui te font frôler l'arrêt cardiaque, y'a vraiment un faussé, commenta Tatch en secouant son arme avant de la ranger dans son fourreau.

Ils reprirent le chemin, et finirent par arriver dans ce qui devait être une salle de banquet en ruin, avec un passage sur le côté, et une grande porte, juste en face.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Ace.

- Allons tout droit, ne nous attardons pas, lui dit Tatch.

En logeant la table, ils virent un draugr dessus, étalé sur une flaque de sang.

- Bon, y'en a par ici, de ces trucs, soupira Tatch. En avant, et haut les cœurs !

Ils ouvrirent la porte et Tatch marcha sur une plaque, faisant qu'un bélier en bois tomba du plafond pour manquer de le frapper, si Ace n'avait pas eut le réflexe de tirer son ami en arrière.

- Tatch, regarde où tu mets les pieds. J'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer à Marco pourquoi tu retournes auprès de l'équipage en l'état de purée, soupira Ace.

Il passa devant, enjambant le piège juste derrière la porte et continua la route, fouillant les urnes qui longeait le couloir.

Tout au bout, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce. Trois sarcophages y étaient, debout, côté à côté, formant une sorte de triangle, juste au centre de la pièce. Chacun était surmonté d'un flambeau éteint. Et entre, il y en avait un quatrième, plus gros. Sur les coins de la pièce, il y avait des petites estrades de pierre avec des manettes à actionné. Chaque manette avait le signe d'un animal : loup, serpent, ours et renard.

- Stop, Ace ! fit Tatch en voyant son ami sur le point d'actionné une manette au hasard. C'est une énigme, donc, il doit y avoir les indices quelques parts.

Ace, devant la manette du serpent, regarda autour de lui et montra du doigt, juste devant la herse qui bloquait leur route, un piédestal, avec un livre dessus.

Tatch alla prendre le livre, et l'ouvrit. Ça parlait des quatre totems de Volskygge. En tournant les pages, il trouva les indices qu'il cherchait.

- Le livre est en bon état, tout de même, constata Ace.

- Très. J'ai trouvé, écoute...

« _Le premier à peur de tout,_

_Le second n'a peur de rien._

_Le troisième mange ce qu'il peu,_

_De préférence le numéros un._

_La quatrième a peur du second,_

_Mais seulement quand il est seul._

_Tous doivent être activé dans l'ordre,_

_Si tu veux pouvoir rentrer chez toi. »_

Comme pour donner du poids aux derniers mots de Tatch, une seconde herse tomba, les bloquant dans la salle, les empêchant de faire demi-tour.

- Elle est facile, sérieux, cette énigme, même toi, tu peux y arriver, ricana Tatch en fermant le livre.

- Ce qui n'a peur de rien, je dirais l'ours, donc, c'est le second, raisonna Ace.

- Poursuis, je suis d'accord.

- La quatrième qui a peur de l'ours, seulement s'il est seul, c'est le loup. Une meute de loup peu avoir raison d'un ours.

- Toujours d'accord.

- Mmmh...

- Le serpent est un animal en général assez craintif, Ace, donc, c'est le premier. Active donc la manette devant toi, qu'on vérifie.

- Vi chef !

Ace tira la manette et un flambeau s'alluma immédiatement.

- Ce qui mange les serpents, c'est le renard, notre dernier candidat, de toutes façons, continua Tatch.

Ace courut sur le podium en face pour activé la manette du renard.

- Ace ! Stop ! On a dit l'ours en second, pas le renard. C'est après, le renard, fit Tatch avant que son ami ne face de bêtise.

- Oups, wari ! Shishishishi !

- Sheogorath t'a privé de ton cerveau, j'ai l'impression. Tu sais comment on est censé 'annoncer' aux personnes de notre choix qu'on va rentrer ?

- Pas la moindre idée.

Ace alla sur l'estrade de l'ours et activa la manette, faisant qu'un nouveau flambeau s'alluma. Il revint sur ses pas pour activé le renard, ce qui alluma un nouveau flambeau, et fila en diagonale, contournant les trois sarcophages sans doute occupé par des draugrs qui n'attendaient qu'une erreur pour s'éveiller. En activant le loup, le flambeau au sommet des trois autres s'alluma et Tatch reposa le livre sur le piédestal alors que les herses de relevaient, celle leur permettant de rentrer, comme celle leur permettant de continuer plus loin.

De l'autre côté de la herse, il y avait une salle vide avec un escalier de bois descendant dans les profondeur, et un coffre, contenant de l'argent, un parchemin, et une améthyste. Ace défit le parchemin pour le parcourir rapidement

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Tatch.

- J'ai lut dans un livre de magie que ce sont des parchemins avec des sorts déjà prêt. Celui-ci, il peu invoqué un blizzard, fit Ace après examen. J'embarque, ça peu toujours être utile.

- Tu veux faire concurrence à Aokiji ?

- Noon. On y va ?

Ils dévalèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent devant une porte en fer qui les entraîna un peu plus dans les profondeur du donjon.

* * *

Tatch donna un bon coup de pied dans le draugr mage qu'ils venaient d'affronter et éternua.

- Tu veux mon manteau ? proposa Ace.

- J'veux bien... brrr... marmonna Tatch.

Ace retira le Wabbajack de son manteau pour jeter le vêtement à son ami qui l'enfila. Tatch se frotta ses membres frigorifiés par la magie de glace du draugr.

- C'était quoi le gros truc de glace qu'il a fait apparaître, d'après toi ? demanda Tatch.

- Un atronach de glace, sans doute, supposa Ace. Ça ira ?

- Oui, oui. Ton manteau doit faire des réserves de chaleur, sérieux... je sens presque plus le froid !

Ace eut un sourire et ils reprirent leur route. Dans la salle suivante, où les avaient attendu le draugr mage, ils trouvèrent un coffre et des urnes dans lesquels ils se servirent. Tatch sursauta quand le piège se déclencha, mais Ace resta indifférent aux dards empoisonnés qui passait à travers lui.

- Les logias sont flippants, parfois, grommela le cuistot.

Ace tira la langue à son ami pour toute réponse.

Dans la salle suivante, après avoir ouvert une herse, ils durent longer les murs. Les trappes métalliques ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Ace le découvrit quand l'une d'elle se déroba sous ses pieds. Il aurait fait un plongeon mortel dans un bassin d'eau qui cachait des piques acérés, si Tatch n'avait pas eut le réflexe de le rattraper, pour le ramener sur la terre ferme.

Trop préoccupait par le piège bien dangereux à deux pas d'eux, ils ne fouillèrent même pas les urnes. Dans l'autre salle, cette fois, la trappe masquait un escalier fragmenté qu'ils longèrent, après avoir vu les tâches de sang tout au fond. Cela leur permit de voir une femme, une bandit, morte, juste devant un passage secret. Tatch abaissa la manette et le passage s'ouvrit pour eux. Dedans, il y avait les marques évidente d'un autre passage secret, et une autre manette. Tatch s'avança et abaissa la manette. La pierre se referma derrière lui, et celle de devant s'abaissa.

- TATCH ! cria Ace en frappant la pierre à coup de poing.

Ça voix était un peu étouffé par la pierre.

- TOUT VA BIEN ! C'EST NORMAL ! assura Tatch en élevant la voix.

Et il s'avança dans la pièce qui venait de se révéler. Il en fit le tour, évitant le piège évident,, se rempli les poches dans les urnes, laissa en place la potion sur le piédestal, se doutant que c'était à plaque de pression, et retourna vers l'entrer du passage. Il releva la première manette, et la pierre derrière lui se releva, le plongeant momentanément dans l'obscurité, avant que celle devant lui ne se rabaissa, dévoilant un Ace assez inquiet, qui eut un air soulager en voyant son ami.

- Non tu te faisais du soucis pour moi ? s'étonna Tatch avec un petit rire.

- Baka, n'importe quoi, grommela Ace en cachant son visage embarrassé en inclinant son chapeau.

Ils longèrent le murs pour accéder à la salle suivante.

* * *

Rien.

Ils passaient des alcôves contenant des morts, mais toujours rien.

Ils se remplissaient les poches, mais pas de vilains méchant et pas beau draugr pour leur sauté dessus et leur trancher la gorge.

Ça inquiétait les deux pirates.

Enfin, ils en avait trouvé trois de draugrs, mais rien de bien inquiétant, quoi. C'était tout juste si un coup de poing ne les renvoyer pas dans l'autre monde qu'ils n'auraient pas dû quitter. Donc ils les comptaient pas.

Ils passèrent un autre piège, forcèrent un coffre, et continuèrent.

Deux draugrs se réveillèrent. Et l'un d'eux réussi à planté sa hache dans l'épaule d'Ace. Celui-ci arracha l'arme de sa chaire et décapita la momie, avant d'abandonner l'arme sur le corps. Tatch termina de tailler en pièce son adversaire.

- K'ssou... ma chemise est pleine de sang, maintenant, grogna Ace alors que sa plaie se guérissait sous l'action de son logia.

- Tant pis, ça t'apprendra à baisser ta garde.

- J'ai perdu l'habitude d'en avoir une, depuis que je suis un logia. Ça m'a coûté cher, face à Teach. Faut que je recommence à travailler comme si j'avais pas de akuma no mi.

- C'est une option.

Ils descendirent des marches, et quatre draugrs se réveillèrent.

- Je prend ceux de droite, et toi ceux de gauche ? proposa Tatch.

- Marché conclu, assura Ace.

Et ils filèrent vers leur cible. Ace s'efforça de garder son Haki de l'Observation en alerte, histoire de valser entre les coups, son coutelas taillant en pièce ses adversaires. L'un d'eux était plus puissant qu'il n'y paressait, mais ce fut vite régler, comme pour Tatch.

En filant vers l'escalier, ils virent un autre, enfin, _une _autre draugr qui tirait des flèches.

- Navré madame, mais j'ai pas l'temps de danser avec vous ! fit Tatch en lui coupant les bras, puis la tête avec de vif mouvement de son katana.

Ils étaient face à deux passages, à présent et de l'un d'eux sortit un nouveau mage draugr... qui fut os par une hache qu'Ace ramassa sur le dernier draugr et lui jeta entre les deux yeux.

- Beau lancé, ricana Tatch.

- Merci ! Shishishi ! Et maintenant ? Tout droit ou à gauche ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y songer qu'un nouveau draugr archer fit son apparition, et se retrouva avec l'arme de Tatch profondément enfoncer dans la poitrine.

- Faut croire qu'ils ont toujours un cœur, commenta Ace. Après tout, tu leur perces la poitrine pour toucher le cœur, et ils meurent.

- Malgré le fait que ce soit des momies, ils gardent les même faiblesses que les vivants, en effet, remarqua Tatch. Allons en face.

Ils y allèrent et la salle était en cul de sac. Ils récupérèrent néanmoins des potions, quelques objets précieux et revinrent dans la salle précédente pour prendre l'escalier de gauche. Ils sautèrent pardessus une plaque piégée, s'avancèrent dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Et Tatch commença à paniquer.

- Ace... re-re-regarde... balbutia le pirate en se cachant derrière son ami.

Il montra d'un doigt tremblant des toiles d'araignées. Ace leva les yeux aux ciels en essayant de ne pas rire.

- D'accord, mec. Tu restes accroché à moi, tu fermes les yeux, et tu restes derrière moi. Je vais te protéger des vilaines araignées, fit Ace.

Tatch ne répondit rien. Marchant lentement, histoire de ne pas perdre son ami en route, Ace s'aventura dans le couloir. La première araignée était en haut d'une pente, et fut vite griller.

- On grimpe, attention, mec, dit Ace. Je te préviendrais quand y'aura plus d'araignées.

Tatch resserra ses doigts sur le tissus de la chemise d'Ace, restant dans les pas du plus jeune. Il en faisait un beau, oui, de pirate. Effrayer par de simples araignées !

* * *

Une fois loin des toiles d'araignées, ils se retrouvèrent face à un escalier. Tatch appuya son visage contre la pierre d'un mur en soupirant.

- Tatch, je ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, on sait pas ce qui a traîné dessus, lui dit Ace.

- Et c'est le gamin qui a grandit à deux pas d'une décharge qui me dit ça, ricana Tatch.

Tatch se redressa néanmoins et suivit Ace. Ils virent un coffre piégé, juste devant eux.

- On ouvre ? proposa Ace.

- Fais gaffe, alors, lui dit Tatch.

Ace inspecta, le coin, et repéra le tronc d'arbre prêt à aplatir quiconque ouvrirait le coffre. Se mettant de façon à ne pas être dans al ligne de tire du piège, il ouvrit le coffre et se jeta en arrière. Le piège s'activa et passa à un cheveux de là où s'était tenu Ace, avant de revenir en place. Il prit le butin et ils recommencèrent la descente, pour trouver plein d'autre draugrs de bas niveau qui firent très vite la serpillière par terre, grâce à l'effort conjoint des deux pirates.

Ils filèrent dans le grand escalier en face, arrivèrent dans une pièce... et avisèrent qu'il y régnait un léger courant d'air, qui joua légèrement avec leur chevelure et leurs vêtements.

De là, sur la gauche, il y avait un autre escalier. En le montant, ils y virent un draugr, assit sur un trône.

Et il se leva pour crier :

- _Fo... Krah Diin !_

Les deux pirates esquivèrent de justesse la vague de froid qui accompagna le cri, laissant des traces de gel, sur son passage.

- _Fus.. Ro Dah !_ répliqua Ace.

Le draugr fut projeter contre son trône, mais se releva.

- Oh merde... jura Tatch. Je l'occupe, toi, prépares la sauce !

Et il se mit entre Ace et le draugr, croisant le fer avec l'épée noir du mort-vivant. Il se retrouva vite en sale posture, assez blessé, mais le dragur, face à lui, l'était aussi. C'était un sacré bon escrimeur, tout de même. Pas aussi bon que Mihawk, c'était certain, mais il en avait à revendre. Tatch avait pas mal de vilaine blessure, sur les bras et la poitrine, qui le gênait. Le draugr était bien abîmé, aussi, mais il semblait immuniser contre la douleur, le rendant redoutable.

- TATCH ! cria Ace.

Tatch se jeta sur le côté laissa la place à Ace qui avait fini de préparer son attaque :

- _Hibashira !_

Le draugr tomba à genoux et tenta de se relever, continuant de brûler légèrement, avant de s'effondrer totalement.

- Par Davy Jones... celui-là, c'était pas du gâteau, souffla Tatch en s'asseyant dans le trône du draugr pour reprendre son souffle.

- On fait une pause, histoire de reprendre notre souffle ? proposa Ace.

Tatch hocha la tête. Ace se laissa tomber sur une table de pierre, alors que son ami fouillé dans son sac pour attraper une potion rouge. Il l'avala et pas mal de ses blessures disparurent. Il dû en consommer une seconde, et la seule chose qui prouva qu'il avait eut un affreux combat, ce fut le sang qui m'acculait ses vêtements et déchirure dans le tissus. Il s'étira et se leva. Ace sauta de son siège improviser, fit quelques élongations, un ou deux étirements, qui firent lever un sourcil à Tatch.

- Mon instinct me dit que le gros morceau est encore à venir, répondit Ace. Oh, on a oublié de fouiller cette pièce !

Il montra du doigt une bourse pleine d'or qui trônait sur une étagère. Bourse qui fini dans les ac de Tatch.

- Une fois fait, on fera le partage du butin, dit Tatch.

- Yokai !

Ils trouvèrent un coffre, quelques potions, de l'or, une amulette qu'Ace se mit au cou, la trouvant cool. Ils allèrent ensuite vers l'escalier derrière le trône, d'où parvenait le courant d'air froid.

* * *

Ils débouchèrent en haut d'un pique enneiger, aménager par un balcon et des marches.

- Brrr, frissonna Tatch.

- Là haut... souffla Ace.

- Quoi, là haut ?

- Je l'entends...

Ace monta les marches pour arriver devant un mur draconique. Il en était séparé par un sarcophage. Ace et Tatch posèrent leur sac dans un coin, et le plus jeune se rapprocha du mur, en reculant, contournant le sarcophage noir. Il regard brièvement derrière lui pour voir le mot qu'il l'appelait et s'accroupit légèrement pour pouvoir le toucher, sans cesser de regarder la bombe à retardement qui était caché dans le cercueil de pierre. Tatch était en position, prêt à attaquer.

Le mot s'imprima dans le cerveau d'Ace. Ayant tué pas mal de dragons sur le chemin, il sut immédiatement à quoi correspondait le mot, et pouvait l'utiliser immédiatement.

_Nah..._ la Furie.

_Wuld Nah_ la Tornade Furieuse. Un second mot pour son Impulsion.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, que le cercueil s'ouvrit, et un prêtre dragon en sortit avec un étrange cri.

Le chapelet de juron que lança Ace fit comprendre à Tatch que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Le bâton de Sanguin, vite ! cria Ace. Caches-toi !

Tatch lui lança la rose sanglante et évita de justesse une décharge électrique.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Tatch.

- Un prêtre dragon ! répondit Ace.

Et il invoqua de nouveau le démon lié au bâton de Sanguin qui filla sur le prêtre qui s'entoura d'un sort d'aura électrique.

Le monstre se déplaçait en flottant dans les aires, avec beaucoup de vivacité, les obligeants à attaquer à distance.

- Le tir à l'arc n'est pas ma spécialité, mais on va essayer, fit Tatch en prenant dans un coffre qu'il avait repéré, un et des flèches.

Il se mit en position, et tira.

- S_hinka : Shiranui ! r_ugit Ace.

Le prêtre dragon se retrouva transpercer par les deux lances de feux, l'embrasant légèrement, et le déstabilisant quelques peu. Il se prit une flèche dans la gorge qui le laissa indifférent.

- _Jujika _! enchaîna Ace en croisant ses doigts devant lui.

L'attaque déstabilisa encore le monstre.

- Plus de flèches ! fit Tatch.

- _Hiken !_ cria Ace alors que le démon invoqué venait de retourner en Oblivion.

Le prêtre dragon fut encore plus déstabiliser, et son aura électrique se dissipa. C'était ce que voulait les deux pirates : ils se jetèrent sur le monstre et le taillèrent en pièce, faisant qu'au bout d'un long combat, dans la neige fondu et piétiné, le monstre tomba en cendre, ne laissant que sa tunique de prêtre derrière lui, et un masque.

Épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les marches, salement amoché.

Et ils éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux, en s'allongeant à même le sol.

- Ce monde est dingue... commenta Tatch. Dingue, je te dis... tu tombes sur des monstre que tu envoies valser d'une pichenette, et sur... _ça _!

Ace eut un geste faible de la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord, puis tourna le visage pour regarder les cendres. Il ramassa le masque et le regarda.

- J'vais gardé ça en souvenir, souffla Ace. Et maintenant, on descend comment ?

* * *

- Foutez moi la paix, je n'ai rien à dire, yoi ! rugit Marco en marchant à pas vif jusqu'à se cabine.

- On veut savoir ce que tu caches au sujet d'Ace et Tatch ! lui dit Izou qui le poursuivait avec Haruta.

- Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce sujet, yoi ! Et si vous voulez pas aller nager avec les kai-ô du Shin Sekia, foutez moi la paix, yoi !

Il ouvrit à la volé la porte de sa cabine, et resta figé sur le seuil en voyant l'homme assit à son bureau, chantonnant très légèrement.

- Oh, voilà enfin le fameux petit Marco qui a mit les pieds dans la bibliothèque du vieux Mora ! fit l'homme avec un immense sourire.

- C'est qui se type, tu le connais, Marco ? demanda Haruta en passant sa tête sous le bras de son capitaine pour voir dans la cabine, parce que le Phénix était figé sur le seuil.

Marco avait la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Il fini par revenir de son étonnement, et se pinça le nez, respirant profondément.

- Je suis si choquant que ça ? Je suis partout pas aussi effrayant que Malacath, Molag ou Merhunes ! s'offusqua l'homme à son bureau.

- Par Davy Jones... LE MONDE A CESSÉ DE TOURNÉ ROND DEPUIS MARINE FORD, OU MÊME LES PRINCES DAEDRAS ONT DÉCIDÉ DE ME RENDRE _DINGUES _! hurla Marco, en oubliant ses yoi au passage.

- Oooh, que de colère, jeune homme... un peu de fromage ?

- Non, je veux juste que vous alliez vous faire voir, pour parler poliment, et que vous foutiez le camp de ma cabine, et surtout, yoi ! Et restez en Oblivion, k'ssou ! Le Shin Sekai a pas besoin de prince daedra pour être dingue, il l'est déjà assez naturellement, yoi !

- Marco ! Moshi moshi ? Marco ! Tu nous expliques ? demanda Izou en passant une main devant le visage du blond.

- Izou, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment, yoi... grogna le Phénix. Bon, je dirais que j'ai droit au Prince le plus dégénéré qui soit, Sheogorath en personne, ou un de ses suppôts, yoi !

Sheogorath eut un sourire débile en applaudissant Marco.

- Vous foutez quoi, ici ? Vous avez pas une ou deux personnes à rendre dingue, quelque part en Cyrodiil, yoi !?

- Brodeciel est très attractif en cette période ! Tout les princes daedra ont quelque chose à faire ! Même Malacath ! Quant à cet imbécile de Jyggalag... pas revu depuis un bon moment, et je m'en porte bien mieux !

Marco se tourna vers Izou et Haruta, les poussa dans le couloir à coup de pieds au cul, et referma la porte de sa cabine, pour s'y adosser.

- Vous voulez quoi, yoi ? demanda Marco. Hearmus Mora trouve qu'il a pas assez sévi, quand j'étais gamin et vous a demandé d'en rajouté une couche pour lui, yoi ?

- Noooon, non non non...Je suis ici parce que j'ai oublié de transmettre des explications à ton ami Ace.

Marco se prit le front dans une main. Mais est-ce que Tatch et Ace songeraient à l'écouter un _jour !_ Il leur avait pourtant dit de ne pas _s'approcher_ des princes daedra !

- Donc, je me suis dit, que pour me faire pardonner, j'irais voir les personnes qui leur sont les plus proches, pour les informer des termes du contrat, qui fera qu'ils pourront revenir ici, sur le Grand Line, sourit Sheogorath.

- Ils ont passé un pacte avec vous, yoi ? K'ussou...

- Le D. ne cour pas le moindre risque, je te rassure ! Même Nocturne ne parviendrait pas à faire de l'un d'eux un de ses Rossignols !

- J'en suis _rassuré... _commenta Marco sur un ton qui prouvait le contraire. Donc, c'est quoi les termes du contrat ?

- Alduin, Miraak et Harkon. Tes amis vont devoir s'occuper d'eux.

- A-A-Alduin ? Le Dévoreur de Monde ?! Les anciens ne l'ont pas occis, yoi ?!

- L'histoire est loooongue, et j'ai plein de gens à aller voir, sans doute... bien que j'ignore qui...

Marco se laissa aller par terre et ferma les yeux.

Alduin.

Le Dévoreur de Monde.

Et chiotte ! C'était envoyé Ace et Tatch au suicide ! C'était dure à dire, mais il préférait presque que les deux commandants ne tiennent pas leur part du contrat, et cherche une autre solution, voir aucune solution du tout !

- Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité. Seuls les Princes Daedras et les dieux ont se pouvoir, lui dit Sheogorath, comme s'il avait lut ses pensés. Tu sais ce que sont devenus les dwemers en voulant percer les secrets divins.

- Je me souviens surtout de comment Azura c'est faite ridiculiser par l'énigme de la boite dwemer, yoi... marmonna Marco.

- Ouuuh, c'était du grand art, je dois l'avouer ! Sanguin et moi nous nous sommes quasiment pissé dessus de rire ! Fallait la voir, tout de même ! Aaaah ! Bref. Tu connais les termes du contrat ! Si tout ce passe comme sur des roulettes, tu les reverras dans deux ans, tes amis, jeune homme.

- Stop ! Ce sont des _mortels _! Pas de divins, yoi ! Je sais rien des autres, mais une chose est sûre, Alduin n'est pas le Dévoreur de Monde pour rien, yoi ! C'est le premier né d'Akatosh, non ?!

- As-tu la fois, petite créature impertinente ?

- Je ne jure que par cette mer et que par mes ailes de Phénix, yoi.

- Harf... tu manques de confiance en tes propres proches... c'est bien dommage, mais bon, ça te fera une surprise, s'ils réussissent ! Et puis, ils ont la Rose Sanguine et le Wabbajack ! Qui dois-je prévenir d'autre ?

- Personne d'autre, je m'en charge, yoi...

- Très bien, alors je vais rentrer avant qu'Haskill ne se rende compte que je me suis absenté.

Et Sheogorath disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais exister.

On frappa à la porte.

- Marco ? C'est Jozu. Haruta et Izou m'ont dit qu'il y avait un soucis, fit l'homme diamant derrière la porte.

Marco se contenta de soupirer. Jozu ouvrit la porte, faisant que le Phénix tomba mollement dans le couloir, les mains sur les yeux. Jozu le regarda inquiet. qu'est-ce qui avait réduit le Phénix dans cet état.

- Par Ysmir, ils vont y rester... murmura Marco, la peur lui nouant la gorge. Alduin... le Dévoreur de Monde... Rien que ça, yoi... Rien que ça, yoi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle bêtise et nouveau objectif !**

**Pas grand chose à dire, je préfère vous laisser le plaisir de la surprise.**

* * *

Le camp de géant ne l'était plus que par le nom, après le passage d'Ace et Tatch, dans les plaines de Blancherive. Même les mammouths y avaient laissé leur trompe !

- Ils sont riches ces géants, quand même, commenta Tatch alors qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir un gros coffre.

Ace prit un étrange objet d'un blanc lumineux qui était tout au fond du coffre et une voix de femme raisonna dans les airs :

- _De nouvelles mains touche mon cristal. Écoutes, entends-moi et obéies-moi !_

Ace et Tatch se regardèrent pour se confirmer mutuellement qu'ils hallucinaient pas.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense, Ace ? demanda Tatch.

- Yep. Définitivement daedra !

Et Ace laissa retomber le cristal dans le coffre et le referma avant de s'épousseter les mains.

- J'ai pas envie de m'enfoncer un peu plus, soupira Tatch.

- De même. On a prit tout ce qui avait de la valeur, ici ?

- Je crois, ouais. Allons à Blancherive, nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Et les deux pirates reprirent leur route, sous le regard outré et invisible de la Princesse Daedra Méridia, considérée comme la moins 'maléfique' de tout les princes daedriques.

* * *

- Y'avait longtemps, fit Ysolda en les voyant sortir d'un magasin où ils avaient revenu leur fatras.

- Ysolda ! Ma douce Ysolda ! s'exclama Tatch avant de se prendre le poing d'Ace dans la figure.

- On est juste de passage. Demain matin, à la première heure, on va à Rivebois. Le voyage à été long... soupira Ace.

- Markarth, encore une fois ?

- Non, juste Solitude.

- Vous avez apprit ? Y'a eut du trouble, d'après ce que dise les gardes, durant une réception à l'Ambassade du Thalmor.

- Ouais, les gardes de Solitude ne parlaient que de ça, disant à qui voulait l'entendre que rien ne serait arrivé si ça avait été eux qui avaient assuré la surveillance de la fête. Tu veux toujours que je jette un œil au fils du Jarl ?

- C'est quoi le soucis ? demanda Tatch.

- Le plus jeune fils du Jarl ce comporte très bizarrement. Il n'a jamais été le plus sociable des enfants, mais là, ça s'aggrave de plus en plus, expliqua Ysolda. Tu veux bien lui parler, Ace ? Il s'ouvrira peut-être à toi.

- Pourquoi à lui ? Et pourquoi pas à moi ?

- Tatch, j'ai élevé mon otouto, je te rappel, soupira Ace. Garde mon sac, je vais voir ça. On se retrouve à l'auberge.

Ace laissa son sac et son chapeau à son ami, et suivit Ysolda jusqu'au palais.

* * *

En passant les portes de Fort Dragon, ils furent accueilli par une gamine qui les regarda de façon hautaine en disant :

- On a de nouveau domestique ? J'aime ma viande saignante, souvenez-vous en.

Ace se retint de lui répliquer « d'accord, je veillerais à te mettre de la viande cru dans ton assiette ». C'était une gamine. Même si c'était une noble comme il les détestait.

Ils trouvèrent le Jarl entrain de se disputer avec son chambellan.

- Tiens, l'un de nos sauveurs du dragon. Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ici, jeune homme ? fit le Jarl en voyant Ace.

- C'est moi qui lui ais demander de venir vous voir, majesté. Au sujet de Nelkir, fit Ysolda.

Le Jarl se laissa tomber sur son trône, brusquement épuiser.

- Je comprend vraiment pas ce qui arrive à mon plus jeune fils. Il a toujours été un enfant sombre. Je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui... Il a toujours été un peu particulier, mais depuis quelques temps... il a changé. Il est devenu encore plus renfermé. Violent. Il ne m'adresse même plus un mot, mais je sais pas en quoi je l'ai offenser. Si vous pouviez lui parler. Apprendre la vérité. Je vous serez éternellement reconnaissant.

Le Chambellan eut l'air surpris de la demande et regarda Ace pour lui demander :

- Vous savez vous y faire avec les enfants ?

- J'ai élevé seul mon petit frère au beau milieu d'une jungle, donc je pense que je peu m'en sortir, déclara Ace en haussant les épaules. Où est le gamin ?

- Dans sa chambre, je vous remercie d'avance, fit le Jarl.

- Viens, Ace, je vais te montrer, dit Ysolda.

Ace suivit la jeune femme vers l'escalier pas loin du trône. Ils allèrent ensuite vers une porte, menant à une sorte de couloir, avec des escaliers sur la gauche, menant à trois pièces, dont la chambre du Jarl. Ysolda monta les marches et toqua à une porte.

- Votre altesse, c'est Ysolda. Puis-je entrer ? J'ai avec moi un aventurier avec qui vous pourriza t'entendre.

Ace essaya de ne pas rire. Aventurier, hein ? Si elle savait...

La porte s'ouvrit sur un gamin au cheveux rouge. Ça rappelait presque Shanks. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait vu, les deux autres enfants du Jarl avaient des chevelures noirs.

Il regarda Ace avec beaucoup de méfiance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il. Encore quelqu'un qui vient lécher les bottes de mon père ? Beau travail.

- Ace. Portgas D. Ace, fit le jeune homme. Et non, je suis pas ici pour lécher les bottes qui que ce soit, je hais ça, et j'ai trop de fierté pour le faire.

- Hmph. L'un des gars qui a tué le dragon, à ce qu'il paraît. Dommage que mon père n'est pas affronté la bête, il serait sans doute mort, et je m'en porterais bien mieux, sans ce gros porc.

- Prince Nelkir, voyons ! s'offusqua Ysolda.

- La prochaine fois, peut-être. Qui sait, ce jour là, un dragon trouvera le moyen d'être enfermer ici, ricana Ace.

- Vous êtes pas comme les autres... ça se sent et ça se voit. Et puis, tout le monde me gronde quand je dis du mal de mon père, fit le garçon avec un subit intérêt.

- Pourquoi je devrais reprocher à quelqu'un ce que je fais moi-même ?

Ace regarda Ysolda et lui dit qu'il allait se débrouiller pour la suite, ce qui fit que la jeune femme s'en alla.

- Ysolda est gentille, mais naïve, fit Nelkir. Venez.

Ace entra dans la chambre du jeune et referma la porte derrière lui. Nelkir s'assit sur son lit, alors que le jeune homme s'adossait au mur en face.

- Il est comment vot' père à vous ? demanda Nelkir.

- Pas la moindre idée, et je m'en porte pas plus mal. Il est mort avant ma naissance. Tout le monde le haïssait. J'ai souvent été jugé sans qu'on ne me connaisse, par le simple fait que je sois son fils. Oh, bien sûre, je ne le criais pas sur tout les toits, mais demander ce qu'il adviendrait du fils de cette personne à des badauds entraîné toujours de réactions vivent et des jugements préconçues.

- Et votre mère ?

- Je l'ai pas connu, non plus. Morte en couche. Elle a essayé de me sauver en sacrifiant sa vie. C'est pour ça que je porte son nom, au lieu de celui de mon père. Et la tienne, elle est comment ?

Nelkir ramena ses jambes contre lui, et mit son menton sur ses genoux.

- Je sais pas. Je sais juste que j'ai pas la même mère que mon frère et ma sœur, murmura le gosse.

- Mes parents ne se sont jamais marier non plus.

- Comment est mort votre père ?

- Tête tranché ! Couic ! Mais on raconte qu'il est mort avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je pense que c'est a seule chose que je puisse apprécier ouvertement chez lui. Le fait qu'il soit mort sans peur, avec le sourire. Quand les gens qui savent qui c'est, parlent de lui, c'est ce qui leur revient à l'esprit, avec ses derniers mots.

- Je le connais ?

- Non. Je suis pas d'ici. Je viens de trop loin pour que son nom soit familier à quiconque, ici, sauf à mon compagnon de voyage.

- Vous avez dû voir beaucoup de lieu différent...

- Ooooh oui, tu peux le croire. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Mon père vous envoie vraiment me tirer les vers du nez ?

Ace secoua la tête à la négative.

- Ysolda s'inquiète et m'a demandé de l'aide à ton sujet, rectifia Ace.

- Je sais bien des choses, plus que mon père ne le croit, sur la guerre. Je sais qu'il vénère encore Talos, mais qu'il ose pas choisir son camp. Il a peur et d'Ulfric, et de l'Empire. Son indécision est pathétique. Et il déteste le Thalmor.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je suis devenue expert pour écouter au porte, et puis, la Dame des Secret m'en dit beaucoup.

Ace fronça les sourcils.

- La Dame des Secrets ? répéta t-il.

- Elle veut pas me dire son nom. Une fois, alors que j'écoutais à une porte, j'ai cru que j'étais prit, mais elle a commencé à me dire plein de secrets. Ce château est vieux, vous savez, et y'a plein de chose très mystérieuses, ici. Et la porte derrière laquelle me parle la Dame des Secrets est une vieille porte bizarre qui fait partit des choses mystérieuses du coin.

- Et elle est où cette porte ?

- Venez, je vais vous la montrer. La Dame des Secrets vous parlera sans doute à vous aussi !

Nelkir sauta du lit et prit Ace par la main, l'entraînant avec lui au pas de course.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle du trône, passèrent devant le Jarl assez surpris, et entèrent dans la cuisine, pour prendre un escalier qui descendait dans le sous-sol, vers la chambre des serviteurs. Il prirent un couloir, et entre des cartons, des paniers vides en osier et de la paille, on put enfin voir une porte étrange, comme couverte de sang.

- C'est cette porte ? demanda Ace.

- Oui ! Elle est verrouillée, par contre.

- Voyons ça...

Ace s'accroupit devant la porte et regarda la serrure d'un œil critique. Il fouilla ses poches et regarda le gamin.

- Tu vas me dénoncer si je tente de forcer la porte ? demanda t-il.

- Non, non, essayez ! Je meurs d'envie de voir ce qu'il y a derrière ! fit le gamin.

Ace sortit son matériel et tenta de forcer la porte, mais en ressortant ses crochets, il vit qu'ils avaient fondu, devenant inutilisable.

- Quand je dis que vous avez du matos foireux, pour ce genre de chose, ici, grogna Ace. On va la faire à l'ancienne, mais ça sera moins discret.

Il appliqua sa main contre la porte et enflamma sa paume, tentant de faire un trou dans le bois

- Whouawe ! Vous faîtes de la magie, aussi ! s'étonna le gamin.

- C'est quelque chose de plus cool que la magie, petit, ricana Ace.

Il recula, et vit que le trou qu'il avait fait dans le bois se reforma, faisant que tout ses efforts étaient vains.

- Bon, décidément, on veut vraiment pas nous laisser entrer, grogna Ace.

Il suivit des doigts le contour de la porte, cherchant une faille pour entrer et se gratta la tête, en voyant rien.

- Elle est peut-être sceller... fit Nelkir.

- Eh bien, on a plus qu'à espéré que la Dame des Murmures soit au rendez-vous, ricana Ace.

Et il colla son oreille contre la porte.

- Va faire le guet, souffla Ace au gamin.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour surveiller que personne ne viennent les surprendre.

Ce fut d'abord le silence, derrière la porte, puis une voix de femme raisonna :

- _Enfin. J'attendais quelqu'un qui soit en mesure d'exécuter ma volonté. L'enfant est plein d'entrain, mais il manque... d'organisation._

- De quoi n'est pas capable Nelkir ? demanda Ace.

Est-ce qu'on l'entendait au moins, de l'autre côté ?

- _Le garçon est doué pour découvrir les secrets, mais les enfants ne sont pas assez corruptibles pour une entreprise de cette envergure..._

Et aller ! Il était tombé sur quel merde, cette fois ?!

- Dîtes moi que je suis pas tombé sur un Prince Daedra... fit Ace.

- _C'est le cas, mais je peux te proposer quelque chose qui peut t'être utile... Je suis Mephala, la Dame des Secrets, _fit la femme.

Ace jura, faisant rire la Princesse Daedra.

- Je suis pas la personne la plus manipulable qui soit, vous savez. Enfin, je l'espère pour moi... fit Ace.

Il y pouvait rien. Sa curiosité était trop grande. Tant pis pour Marco, il s'excuserait platement plus tard, de toute façon, il devait lui faire parvenir une nouvelle lettre pour l'informer de l'accord passer avec Sheogorath. Alors, autant se mettre dans la mouise jusqu'au bout. Y'avait pas un dicton qui disait qu'il valait mieux chercher le pardon, plutôt que demander la permission ?

- _La curiosité est ce qui fait que le D. est toujours attiré vers l'inconnu, et ce qui fera que tu accepteras de m'aider. Après tout, tu as bien tenté d'ouvrir cette porte, non. Et si je t'offrais une arme capable de résister à toutes les épreuves ?_

_- _Résistant à la lave ?

- _La lave elle-même se déchirera sous le fil de cette lame._

- Résistant à la gravité ?

- _Rien ne peu avoir raison d'elle_. _Tant que tu y mettras de la volonté et de la force, elle te permettra d'accomplir tout les desseins que tu désires. Elle est un de mes outils qui me permet d'influencer les relations entre les mortels... l'Amour, la Haine, la Loyauté, la Trahison, la Vengeance... Plonge sa lame dans les complots et les machinations qui existe, que ce soit ce monde, ou le tiens, et elle t'offrira un grand pouvoir._

L'idée était tentante. Et la curiosité commencé à le torturer.

- Dîtes moi ce que je dois faire, et j'y réfléchirai, fit Ace.

- _Tu dois ouvrir cette porte. Une partie de mon pouvoir a été enfermée de l'autre côté, et mes yeux n'arrivent pas à voir derrière les sceaux. Je préfère le savoir entre les mains d'une personne ambitieuse et talentueuse telle que toi, jeune D.. Tout Blancherive est en proie aux tensions et à la paranoïa. La cour du jarl a raison d'avoir peur de la puissance que je détiens derrière cette porte._

- Comme tout les lieux de pouvoirs.

- _C'est exact_.

- Donc le Jarl qui sait sans doute comment ouvrir cette porte, n'a que quelques personnes de confiance...

- _Qui causeront un jour ou l'autre sa perte. Tu comprends bien le monde._

- Je connais bien les coulisses de la société. Qui a la clef ?

- _L'enfant_ _des ténèbres le sait. Laisse-le te guider._

Ace s'éloigna de la porte et alla voir Nelkir.

- Alors ? Elle vous a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Ça se voit, fit le garçon.

- Oui... si on veut. Tu sais qui a la clef de la porte ?

Le garçon eut un sourire en disant :

- Je connais ce château comme ma poche ! Cette porte est plus particulière encore qu'on ne l'a vu. Y'a que deux personnes qui savent l'ouvrir. Le Jarl et Farengar. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez un moyen de les obliger à l'ouvrir.

- Hmhm...

Ace remonta dans la cuisine pensivement. De la porte, il regarda le Jarl sur son trône, discutant avec Irileth, et Farengar, à son bureau, occupé à faire des potions.

- Eh bien, allons voir ça, fit Ace. Reste ici, je reviens.

Et Ace traversa rapidement la salle du trône, essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

Arrivé au bureau du sorcier, celui-ci ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

À pas de loup, Ace se glissa dans son dos et lui fit vite les poches, avant de tomber sur une clef étrange et vieilli.

Son méfait accompli, il retourna auprès de Nelkir et brandit la clef avec un clin d'œil.

- Vous faîtes partit de la Guilde des Voleurs pour être aussi doué ?! s'extasia le gosse.

- Nop, mais la criminalité et moi, on est pote ! Allez, allons satisfaire notre curiosité et ouvrir cette porte.

Le gamin suivit Ace avec enthousiasme.

Ils revinrent devant la porte et la clef entra parfaitement dans la serrure, et tourna sans un bruit. Ace la fourra dans sa poche et poussa les deux bâtant de la porte.

La pièce était vide.

À l'exception d'une table où reposait un long nodachi d'une couleur hésitant entre le gris sale et l'argent, avec des reflets rouge. Devant, il y avait un carnet que Nelkir ouvrit, alors qu'Ace ramassait l'arme.

- _Excellent travail, mon enfant !_ fit Mephala.

Dans sa tête, apparemment, puisque Nelkir n'avait pas réagit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Ace en examinant la lame sous toutes les coutures.

- Mon père a écrit ça. Il dit qu'il faut se méfier de cette arme. Il dit que cette arme a corrompu et perverti les désirs d'hommes et femmes puissants. Que l'arme a un pouvoir sans égale, capable de tuer en laissant la victime avec le sourire aux lèvres. Que c'est l'arme d'un Daedra ignoble. Que ceux, qui l'ont utiliser, sont devenus les fous qui errent dans les collines et parlent aux lapins. Whouawe, même le feu de la Forgeciel ne peuvent la fondre, et les chardons les plus brûlants semblent se refroidir à son contact ! Cette arme est démente !

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Il est dit que comme elle ne peut être détruite, ils ont préféré la caché dans ici, à l'abri des yeux de tous, afin que nul ne l'utilise jamais. Après, c'est juste l'habituel 'Malheur à qui décidera de s'en saisir'.

Ace mania lentement l'arme. Il fit quelque mouvement pour en apprécier l'équilibre parfait.

Elle lui semblait légère et palpitante, comme prête à tuer. Prête à servir de nouveau. Elle avait soif.

Il fendit l'air avec vivacité.

L'épée, ça n'avait jamais été son truc, après tout, il utilisait le plus souvent ses poings. Néanmoins, il sentait quelque chose dans la lame, lui laissant présager une puissance insoupçonnable.

Il la garderait. Marco râlerait sans doute, et s'y opposerait très certainement, mais le mal était déjà fait.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Nelkir.

- Je vais la garder, fit Ace. Elle peut m'être utile.

- _Cette arme ne correspond pas à la Lame d'ébonite connu de tous. Voilà trop longtemps qu'elle a été laissé à l'écart du monde. Elle a besoin de se nourrir du sang de la fourberie pour retrouver sa vrai puissance._

« Navré, mais le seul sang que gouttera la lame de cette arme sera celui de mes ennemis. Celui de ceux qui veulent menacer ma vie et celle de mes proches. » songea Ace.

- _Plonge la dans un complot, et elle en ressortira que plus puissante ! Fais lui goûter la saveur de la trahison et de la vengeance et elle brillera comme jamais de pouvoir !_

Et Mephala ne se manifesta plus.

- Bon, le tout est de savoir comment la faire sortir d'ici discrètement, réfléchi Ace.

- En passant pas les prisons ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gardes, et ils n'auront sans doute jamais vu cette arme, proposa Nelkir.

- Tu me guides ?

- Suivez-moi !

Nelkir reposa le livret sur la table et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ace referma la porte à clef et se tourna vers Nelkir, très sérieux, en la lui montrant.

- C'est notre secret, d'accord. Voici la mission que je te confie. Ce soir, quand Farengar ira se coucher, tu mettras cette clef dans la poche de droite de sa robe de mage, d'accord ? Soit prudent.

- D'accord, fit le gamin.

Il reçu la clef dans le creux de sa main.

Ils remontèrent dans la cuisine, et là, en longeant le mur, sans que personne ne les voit, ils descendirent un escalier, qui mena en effet au prison.

- Oh, et une dernière chose, Nelkir, fit Ace en regardant le garçon.

Il posa l'arme par terre et s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

- Peu importe ce que tu sais, si tu n'as aucun moyen d'utiliser ce savoir pour faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, c'est un poids, plus que autre chose. Je sais qu'en écoutant au porte, tu as dû entendre des choses que tu n'aurais peut-être jamais dû entendre, et je sais que c'est très douloureux, ce qui est dit, en certaines occasions. L'homme est une créature pleine de passions et de sentiments. C'est ça qui nous fait vivre. Alors, écoute bien ceci. Souris. Quoiqu'il arrive, souris pour dire au monde qu'il aille voir ailleurs si tu y es. Personne ne pourra choisir à ta place qui tu seras. Seul toi peu décider d'être libre des mensonges et hypocrisies qui régit l'humanité. Il faut que tu trouves le moyen d'avoir la force et la volonté nécessaire pour choisir ce que tu veux être. Et ce que tu as apprit peu t'y aider, si tu comprends comment utiliser ce savoir. Tu as comprit ?

- Oui ! assura Nelkir. Et vous, vous avez choisi ce que vous vouliez être tout seul ?

- Peu importe ce qu'on me dira, j'ai décidé d'être Portgas D. Ace. Ça résume tout les choix que j'ai fait, et je n'en regrette aucun, jusqu'à présent. Sauf peut-être de ne pas avoir écouter mes aînés un jour précis, et ne pas partir en traque pour défendre l'honneur de celui qui m'a offert une place dans le monde. Pourtant, au fond, même ça, je le regrette pas, malgré tout ce qui est arrivé à cause de ce simple choix. Au final, j'ai sauvé une personne cher à mes yeux, et c'est le plus important.

Ace ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin et fila vers la sortie.

* * *

Ace reposa sa plume et prit la lettre pour la relire une dernière fois :

'_Marco,_

_J'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux pour l'équipage. Que vous arrivez à tenir le coup, et toi, à rester fort, sans Oyaji._

_Le temps me semble long, loin de tout ce qui faisait notre quotidien, malgré la présence de Tatch et de ces conneries en tout genre. Tu me manques énormément, Marco, et j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer à la maison._

_Je voudrai tant que rien ne soit arrivé. Que Tatch n'est jamais ce foutu fruit. Ou mieux... que Teach n'est jamais existé. Enfin, je suppose que je suis pas le seul._

_Je suis surpris au sujet de cet espion, dont tu m'as parlé dans ta dernière lettre. La Marine est devenu bien audacieuse avec la mort de Oyaji. J'espère que tu écorcheras vif ce traître et que tu enverras ses entrailles en cadeau à Sengoku._

_Pour ce qui est de l'incident avec les lettres qu'Haruta a trouvé... je pense que si ça peut te sortir d'affaire, c'est préférable de tout dire._

_Passons, j'ai deux trois trucs à te dire, et je me doute que ça va pas te plaire._

_Tu nous as bien à Tatch et moi de ne pas nous impliquer avec les Princes Daedras... malheureusement, il faut croire qu'eux ne sont pas de cet avis. On revient de Solitude, où j'ai eut la... folie, de rencontrer Sheogorath qui prenait le thé avec un dénommé Pelagius le Fou. Et il m'a proposé un marcher auquel j'ai pas put dire non, puisque c'est un moyen de rentrer. En échange de deux ans ici, en Bordeciel, et d'avoir réglé trois problèmes, il nous laissera rentrer, Tatch et moi, avec ce qu'on a gagné comme expérience (on conservera sans doute les armes, j'aurais toujours le thu'um et la possibilité de continuer à utiliser une école de magie). Tu vas sans doute pété un plomb, m'engueuler dans la lettre suivante, en me reprochant de ne jamais t'écouter... mais les Grises Barbes n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment Tatch et moi pouvions rentrer. Peut-être qu'à Fortdhiver, ils auront des réponses, une solution alternative, mais au moins, c'est toujours ça._

_Ensuite, oui, je suis tombé sur un autre daedra. Je dois les attiré. En revenant à Blancherive, on __a trouvé un étrange cristal dans un coffre, qu'on a immédiatement laisser derrière, vu qu'il c'est mit à jacassé. Néanmoins, un peu plus tard, en voulant juste voir c'était quoi le soucis avec un gosse du coin, je suis tombé sur une porte murmurante. La curiosité a été plus forte que moi, et je me retrouve avec un nodachi baptisé la Lame Ébonite entre les mains, cadeau de Mephala pour avoir ouvert une simple porte._

_Je t'assure, je fais pas exprès. Je dois être un aimant pour ce genre de chose, mais j'y peux strictement rien. Je croise les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur d'autre prince, parce que là, j'ai atteint le summum, et j'ai pas envie que tu t'inquiètes plus qu'il ne le faut._

_Sur ce, je vais te laisser, il commence à se faire tard, et on reprend la route très tôt demain. Je t'embrasse, prend soin de toi et de tout le monde, et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. On va bien._

_Aishiteru_

_Ace.'_

Ace plia la lettre et invoqua un loup, à qui il remit le message. Le loup disparu avec et le jeune homme alla se coucher.

* * *

Delphine cessa de passer le balais en voyant les deux pirates passer les portes de son auberge, vers midi.

- Contente de vous revoir en vie, tout les deux. Venez, je vous attendais, fit Delphine.

Elle appuya son balais contre un mur et entra dans la chambre. Orgnar ne s'occupa pas du tout de ce que faisait sa collaboratrice, trop occupé au bar.

- Alors ? Vous avez trouver quoi ? demanda Delphine quand ils furent dans le sous-sol. Comment va Malborn ?

- Pas la moindre idée, pas revu depuis la fête, fit Tatch.

- Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Pas trop mal... sauf pour Ace.

Ace eut un grognement pour tout commentaire.

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Delphine.

- Faut croire que mon déguisement était plus que bon, parce qu'un des invité a cru que je lui faisais du charme... marmonna Ace.

- Je... vois. Sinon, qu'avez-vous découvert ?

Tatch fouilla son sac et jeta un premier carnet sur la table.

- Ils ont en effet un dossier sur vous, dit-il.

Il en jeta un second dossier.

- Apparemment, Ulfric serait un agent dormant du Thalmor, continua t-il.

- Voilà qui est original, commenta aigrement Delphine.

Tatch jeta un papier sur la table.

- Ils savent pas qui est derrière les dragons, mais ils pensent savoir qui peu avoir une idée de ça, poursuivit Tatch.

Et il jeta le dernier carnet.

- Ils songent à une Lame, un dénommé Esbern. La balle est dans votre camp, conclu Tatch.

- Esbern ? Il est toujours vivant ? s'étonna Delphine.

- Il faut croire.

- C'est qui ? demanda Ace.

- C'était notre archiviste au sein des Lames. Dire qu'on le prenait pour sénile quand il nous disait que les dragons reviendraient... et au final, il avait raison, soupira Delphine.

- Le Thalmor avait une piste disant qu'il pourrait se cacher sans doute à Fallaise, déclara Tatch.

- Dans la Souricière ! Bien sûre ! Là bas, personne ne songera qu'un vieil homme puisse s'y réfugier. S'il paie la Guilde des Voleurs, on peu être certain que personne ne viendra à sa recherche.

- Donc, direction Fallaise, présuma Ace.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas jouer les héros ? s'étonna Delphine.

- Oh, ne vous méprenez pas. On fait ça parce qu'il se trouve qu'en lutant contre les dragons, on trouvera sans doute un moyen de prendre le chemin du retour, précisa Tatch. Et puis, on a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à voir là bas.

* * *

- Na, Tatch, tu songeais à quoi en disant qu'on avait quelque chose à voir là bas, de toute façon ? demanda Ace alors qu'il récupérait la réponse de Marco.

Il se hissa ensuite sur son cheval, alors que le loup disparaissait.

Les deux pirates mirent leur monture en route, prenant la direction de Faillaise.

- Qui dit voleur, dit recelleur. Ils auront sans doute des infos sur les gemmes étranges qu'on a trouvé, informa Tatch.

- Oh, oui, je les avais oublié. On en a combien ?

- Trois, je crois. Non, quatre, j'en ai trouvé une dans la chambre de la Jarl de Solitude, pendant que tu te remettais de ta rencontre avec Sheogorath. En parlant de lui, tu as dit à Marco l'accord qu'on a passé avec le Prince Daedra.

- Yep et la réponse est dans ma main.

Ace ouvrit la lettre en déglutissant légèrement, comme s'il s'attendait à entendre la voix du Phénix s'en élevé pour lui crier dessus.

Il la lut en silence, un sourire de coin, puis leva les sourcils très haut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Qu'il veut rompre parce que tu l'écoutes pas ? plaisanta Tatch.

- T'es pas drôle, mec. Non, il dit qu'il n'est qu'à moitié surpris qu'on est pas suivi ces conseils, qu'il nous recommence la prudence, parce qu'il en reste encore treize de princes, envrion. Ensuite, il dit que Sheogorath ayant oublié de nous dire commen prévenir ceux de notre choix qu'on allait revenir, a prit la liberté de contacter Marco pour lui rapporter les termes du contrats. Et il a des noms, cette fois.

- Ce qui donne ?

- Alduin, Miraak et Harkon. Na, Miraak, c'est pas pour lui qu'on a voulu me tuer ?

- Je crois, si je me souviens bien. Ce qui fait une raison de plus pour aller à Corberoc. Il sait quelque chose sur toutes ses personnes ?

- Harkon, ça lui dit rien. Miraak, ça lui ait vaguement familier, mais il en sait pas plus. Quant à Alduin, c'est un dragon, et il nous fait par écrit une véritable crise de panique. Il espère très sincèrement qu'on ne croisera pas son chemin. il voudrait même qu'on trouve une autre solution que celle proposer par Sheogorath, voir qu'on ne cherche aucune solution pour rentrer au pays.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si on surnomme ce dragon le Dévoreur de Monde, voir le premier né d'Akatosh, un de leur dieu, t'en pense quoi ?

- Qu'on va affronté une bête bien coriace ?

- Pire. Qu'on va affronté une créature avec des pouvoirs proches de ceux d'un dieu.

- T'es croyant, Ace ?

- Je n'ai fois qu'en la Mer déjanté du Shin Sekai et en mon D. Je n'ai aucun dieu à vénéré.

- Et tu fais quoi si tu croises quelque chose de l'envergure d'un dieu ?

Le sourire féroce et provocateur d'Ace était très parlant.

- Je leur botte le cul, fit le jeune homme.

Tatch eut un soupir et secoua la tête, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà le Ace que je connais. C'est partit pour la mission suicidaire !

Il leva une main dans laquelle frappa Ace en riant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comme promis, voici l'apparition des Chasseurs de Vampires, qui rejoint l'un des objectifs de nos deux pirates. Ensuite, il y aura aussi le retour de nos aventuriers, vers le crime (mouhahahaha) !**

**J'ai néanmoins quelques questions pour vous ! Voulez-vous faire de nos amis des bardes ? Des membres d'un groupe de guerriers renommés dans tout le pays, au risque de devenir des loups-garous (j'vous rassure, y'a un remède) ? Ou alors des assassins, à moins que vous ne préfériez qu'ils ne détruisent la confrérie des assassins... Doivent-ils joindre la guerre civil aussi ? Bref tant d'aspects que je n'ai pas encore abordé, qui n'attendent que vous pour être vu ou pas. Si vous voulez que je touche à un autre daedra, dîtes le, aussi ! Mais aucun ne saura aussi drôle et dégénéré que le furent Sanguin et Sheogorath, malheureusement ^^'.**

**Toshiro : Ouep, ils savent où aller et quoi faire, maintenant, et ils vont vraiiiiment s'en voir. Mais est-ce que ça serait aussi drôle si ce n'était pas le cas ?;)**

**Kira 1726 : ils sembleraient qu'une occasion se présente dans savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Marco en Bordeciel, dans les chapitres à venir. Un peu de patience, ma chère, et tes questions trouveront leur réponse. J'ferais peut-être un omake racontant ce qu'il c'est passé le jour fatidique où la vie de Marco bascula.**

**Roooh, je parle trop, d'entrer de jeu. Commençons donc l'histoire !**

* * *

- Ace, on a deux soucis, fit Tatch, très sérieusement.

- Lesquels ? demanda Ace, surpris.

- On commence à avoir trop de liquide en poche, et ensuite, l'orc c'est foutu de nous. Le Fort devrait être par là, mais y'a rien.

- Comment ça, trop de liquide ? Mais nous sommes des pirates, par Devy Jones, Tatch ! Les pirates n'auront jamais _trop_ de liquide !

Tatch leva les yeux au ciel et précisa ce qu'il y avait derrière sa pensée :

- Je veux dire par là que nous avons trop d'objet précieux sur nous. Il nous faut une planque et vite. On va attiré en pagaille les bandits et autres voleurs. Notre voyage va devenir _chiant_ au plus au point.

- Ooooh ! fit Ace en comprenant maintenant où voulez en venir son ami.

Tatch arrêta sa monture et regarda de nouveau la carte.

- C'est pas possible ! On se gèle pour rien ! On devrait y être à leur foutu Fort ! grogna t-il.

Ace avisa quelque chose dans la roche enneigé, un peu en arrière et descendit de cheval. Il remonta la route, regarda la pierre de plus prêt... et s'enfonça dedans !

- ACE ! appela Tatch, paniqué.

Ace revint immédiatement avec un sourire de huit kilomètres aux lèvres.

- J'ai trouvé l'Fort ! Descend, les chevaux pourront pas entrer dans le passage que j'ai déniché. Ça devait être ça qu'à indiqué l'orc ! informa Ace.

Tatch descendit de cheval, et prit ceux-ci par la bride, les conduisant auprès d'Ace. En effet, là, dans la roche, il y avait une fracture juste assez large pour laisser passer un homme adulte.

Ils attachèrent les chevaux à un rocher, et se glissèrent dans l'anfractuosité de la roche pour déboucher au fond d'un canyon bordé de plante à baies rouges poussant dans les terrains sauvages et gelés. Au fond, ils voyaient une sorte de lac, dans un endroit éclairer par le soleil, hors du canyon, et on pouvait discerner ce qui ressemblait à une palissade, un peu au dessus.

- Bravo, Ace ! félicita Tatch en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

- Oi ! Je suis pas un gamin pour que tu puisses me faire ça ! grogna Ace en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure. Et y'a que Marco qui a le droit de faire ça !

Et un coup de pied en prime pour Tatch !

Ils reprirent leur route, et finirent par arrivé prêt du lac. Il y avait un bateau de pèche échouer sur l'un des bords. On pouvait discerner les tours d'un immense fort, d'ici.

Ace siffla. Ça, ça sentait une aventure romanesque comme il les aimait. La faute à son frère ! C'était Luffy qui lui avait donné le goût à ça, avec ses histoires, quand ils étaient gosses.

Un homme regardait le Fort, un peu plus devant, avec appréhension. En entendant les deux pirates, il se retourna, l'air soulager et courut à leur niveau.

- Vous venez rejoindre la Garde de l'Aube, vous aussi ? demanda t-il.

- Mouais, ça s'pourrait, répondit Tatch en caressant sa barbiche.

- Je dois avouer que je suis un peu nerveux. Ça pose un soucis si je fais le chemin avec vous ?

Ace et Tatch se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules.

- Merci, fit l'homme, soulager. Je m'appelle Agmaer, au passage.

- Moi c'est Tatch, et le gamin, là, c'est Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Il y tient à son nom de famille.

Ace asséna un coup sur le crâne de Tatch.

- Tu arrêteras quand, de m'appeler 'gamin' à tout bout de champ, _jiji _!? grogna Ace.

- Hmmm... quand tu seras plus le petit dernier, et surtout, le plus jeune ! Quoique, même après, tu resteras toujours notre otouto, dans not' cœur ! répondit son ami avec un sourire.

Cela lui valu un autre coup sur le crâne.

- Maintenons-nous en route, si on veut arriver avant le coucher du soleil, fit Ace.

Et tout les trois suivirent le chemin, faisant fuir sur leur passage quelques lapins, deux trois renards, mais aussi un élan.

- On croirait pas que ce coin abrite des chasseurs de vampires, commenta Tatch. J'm'attendais à quelque chose de plus... dure, quasi militaire, quoi. Pas un paysage aussi calme.

- Ce n'est pas en forçant Buggy à enfiler les vêtements de Shanks, que ce rookie deviendra un Yonkou, Tatch, ricana Ace.

- Rooo, tais-toi, va pas commencer avec Shanks ! C'est censé être le héros de ton otouto, pas le tiens !

- C'est tout de même lui qui a sauvé mon otouto, et qui a mit fin à Marine Ford ! J'ai tout les droits de l'admirer ! Et puis, je suis censé faire quoi quand il vient boire du saké avec Oyaji, hein ?! Et on parle d'ennemi, après !

- C'est le respect entre Yonkou, ça, Ace.

- Mais même ! Shanks était un moussaillon sur l'_Oro Jackson _! Oyaji régnait déjà sur les océans, à cette époque !

- Rappel qui est ton père, Ace, s'il te plaît...

- Oi ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

Et ils continuèrent de se chamailler sous le regard un peu surpris de Agmaer, jusqu'à arrivé aux premiers remparts.

* * *

- Pourquoi c'est aussi vide ? s'étonna leur compagnon temporaire.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas un chat, pour ainsi dire. Sauf l'orc qui les avait abordé à Solitude, en train de s'entraîner au tire à l'arbalète sur une cible en paille, quand ils l'avaient croisé sur le chemin.

- Peut-être parce que personne n'est assez fou pour chasser des vampires, sauf nous ? proposa Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Tant fait pas, il a toujours été comme ça. Son grand-père l'a élevé en lui donnant des coups sur le crâne, ça à dû lui endommager le cerveau, rassura Tatch à l'adresse du nordique à leur côté, tout en montrant Ace du doigt.

- Shihihihihi ! Je suis naturellement comme ça ! Je suis pas un D. pour rien, Tatch ! ria le jeune homme.

- Dîtes, quand on sera à l'intérieur... vous pourrez cacher le fait que j'avais peur de venir seul ? demanda Agmaer.

Il eut droit à des regards froids des deux pirates et Ace se retourna pour lui dire :

- Si faire face à tes futurs alliés est tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu fasses dans ton froc, sérieux, rentre chez toi.

- Dé-dé-désolé, s'excusa Agmaer.

Ace rattrapa Tatch qui avait continué à s'avancer, ne s'occupant plus de l'homme qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le Fort à proprement parler. Un homme était devant, regardant le ciel pensivement. En les entendant arrivé, il rapporta son attention sur terre et leur sourit.

- Vous venez rejoindre la Garde de l'Aube ! Entrez, Isran voudra vous parlez ! leur dit-il en montrant l'immense porte en acier derrière lui, menant à l'intérieur du fort.

Les deux pirates inclinèrent la tête en remerciement pour l'indication et passèrent les lourdes portes.

* * *

L'intérieur était sombre.

Poussiéreux.

L'endroit n'avait semble t-il pas été utiliser depuis un long moment.

Plus loin, il y avait une sorte de salle ronde, baignait de soleil, par contre, dans laquelle deux hommes se disputaient. L'un portait une armure avec des petits plaques, comme pour tout les membres de la Garde l'Aube qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent. L'autre, une simple robe de mage. Ace et Tatch s'adossèrent à un mur pour écouter la conversation :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Tolan ? Les Vigiles et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps, fit le membre de la Garde de l'Aube.

Cela permit d'identifier son interlocuteur comme un Vigile de Stendarr, dont Marco avait parlé dans une de ses lettres. Un groupe chassant les nécromanciens, les vampires, et les loups-garous, et tout autres créatures maléfique, ou même, ceux qui lié pacte avec les daedras... catégorie dans laquelle, malheureusement, entrer Tatch et Ace. Ace s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur, cachant de son mieux le cadeau de Mephala attachait à son dos; Tatch arrangea d'ailleurs le meanteau d'Ace pour s'assurer que les bâtons de Sanguin et Sheogorath soient bien masqué.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici ! Les Vigiles subissent des attaques de tout côté ! Les vampires sont bien plus dangereux que nous le pensions ! s'exclama le Vigile en état de grande agitation.

- Et maintenant, vous voulez venir vous cacher dans les jupons de la Garde de l'Aube, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle que Carcette la Gardienne me répétait que le Fort de la Garde de l'Aube tombait en ruine, et ne valait pas les dépenses et l'énergie nécessaire à sa réparation. Et maintenant que vous avez montez les vampires contre vous, vous venez quémander ma protection ?

- Isran... Carcette est morte. Le Bastion des Vigiles... tout le monde... ils sont _tous morts ! _Tu avais raison, nous avions tort ! Ça ne te suffit pas !

Isran eut l'air surpris d'apprendre ça. Il passa une main sur son crâne rasé en disant d'une voix montrant son embarras face à la nouvelle :

- Je... je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir tous... Je suis désolé, tu sais...

Il avisa alors Ace et Tatch, et profita de cette excuse pour mettre fin à la conversation.

- Vous là, approchez !

Ace et Tatch se décolèrent du mur et s'approchèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'enquit Isran.

- On est venu signé pour tuer du vampires, répondit Tatch.

- Tout les deux ?

- Yep.

Isran eut l'air sceptique en regardant Ace.

- T'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? lui dit-il à jeune D. qui essaya de ne pas se montrer vexer.

Mais pourquoi tout le monde le trouvait-il trop jeune !? Il avait vingt et un ans, par Devy Jones ! Pas cinq ans !

- Ace ? Il a vingt et un ans, et c'est l'un des gars les plus redoutables que je connaisse. Vous voulez faire un bras de fer avec lui, pour qu'il vous prouve sa force ? fit Tatch.

- Pas besoin. C'est juste que les jeunes, en général, je les renvoie à leur parents. Je veux pas avoir la mort de personne qui n'ont pas conscience du danger qu'ils courent, en acceptant de lutter contre les vampires.

- Pas de soucis à se faire pour moi, assura Ace. Alors, on signe où ?

- Pas de signature, par ici. Néanmoins, j'ai un petit truc, à vous proposez, pour tester vos capacités en combats réels, contre des vampires. Quelque chose pour maintenir les vampires occupés pendant qu'on remet la Garde de l'Aube en l'état. Tolan était entrain de me parler d'une grotte où des Vigiles ont fourré leur nez. C'est quoi, son nom, déjà ?

- La Crypte de Sombreval, répondit le Vigile Tolan. Frère Adalvald était persuadé qu'elle renfermait un genre de vieux artefact perdu des vampires. Nous ne l'avons pas plus écouté qu'Isran. Il était au Bastion, quand notre quartier général a été attaqué...

- Donc, on doit aller voir ce que cherche les vampires là bas, c'est ça ? devina Tatch.

- Tout à fait. Vous êtes partant ? demanda Isran.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! fit Ace avec un sourire de malade.

- J'aime votre enthousiasme, les jeunes ! C'est quoi vos noms ?

- Lui c'est Tatch, moi, c'est Ace. Portgas D. Ace, répondit Ace.

- Votre mission, Ace et Tatch, c'est de revenir avec des infos et en vie, et vous pourrez vous prétendre membre de la Garde de l'Aube ! leur dit Isran.

- Alors, nous y allons ! Où est la Crypte ? annonça Tatch.

- Sud-ouest d'Aubétoile, répondit Tolan. Je vous accompagne.

- Stop, fit Tatch. Expliques lui, Ace.

- Tatch et moi avons l'habitude de... _bosser_, on va dire, ensemble. On a notre rythme, nos méthodes, rajouté quelqu'un dans l'équipe, et ça désorganiserait tout, voir nous mettre en danger. Laissez nous faire, sérieux.

- Vous aurez sans doute besoin d'une arbalète. Pratiques pour tuer ses créatures avant qu'elles ne se rapprochent trop, proposa Isran, ignorant totalement Tolan.

- Pas besoin, on a ce qu'il faut, assura Tatch. Sur ce...

Prenant Ace par les épaules, ils ressortir du Fort, laissant derrière eux une dispute ente Tolan et Isran.

* * *

- Bon, maintenant, nous sommes à Fallaise. Trouvons ce Esbern, soupira Tatch.

La nuit était bien avancé quand ils avaient enfin atteint les portes de la ville. Ils laissèrent leur chevaux à l'écurie, puis s'avancèrent vers la porte. Un garde vint vers eux, leur faisant signe de s'arrêter.

- Stop. Avant d'entrer dans la ville, vous devez payer une taxe de séjour ! leur dit-il.

Tatch leva un sourcil surpris.

- Une taxe ? Depuis quand on paye des taxes pour entrer ? s'étonna Ace.

- C'est pour le privilège d'entrer dans la ville !

- Tu penses à ce que je pense, mec ? demanda Tatch avec un vilain sourire à Ace qui eut un ricanement.

Qui devint vite un rire.

- C'est du chantage ! ria Ace au garde. Tu crois, sérieux, que tu peux nous avoir avec ça ?! Allez, laisse nous rentrer, ou l'on risque de faire courir le bruit comme quoi les gardes se mettent de l'argent dans les poches de la façon la plus _débile,_ qui existe.

- C'est bon, j'ouvre la porte. Vous pouvez entrer, grogna le garde. Parlez moins fort.

Et il retourna vers la porte qu'il déverrouilla.

- Bon séjour à Fallaise, marmonna le garde.

- Merci, sourit Tatch.

Et les deux pirates passèrent les portes.

Bon, l'ambiance de la Brèche était très automnale, mais la ville... whouawe... ça ressemblait à un truc pauvre, limite pouilleux. Très semblables aux bas fonds de Goa, dans lesquels Ace avait fait des ravages avec ses frères, quand ils étaient gosses.

- Bon, une auberge, maintenant, marmonna Tatch.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la rue. D'un côté, ils entendirent une femme en armure dire qu'elle s'en était encore prise à la Guilde des Voleurs, en s'adressant à un homme assez bien fringué. De l'autre côté de la rue, adossé au pilier d'une maison, il y avait un homme à la mine patibulaire qui les regarda avec méfiance.

- Halte ! leur dit-il.

Ace se retint de râler de justesse, alors qu'ils se tournaient vers l'homme.

- J'vous connais pas, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? leur demanda t-il.

- On fait que passer, assura Tatch.

Même si c'était un peu faux.

- Alors, j'ai du nouveau pour vous. Y'a rien à voir, ici. Les Roncenoir ont tout Fallaise dans leur poches et ils ont pas besoin de quelqu'un pour mettre le nez dans leurs affaires, leur dit l'homme.

- Et vous êtes ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Moi ? J'suis Maul. Je surveille les rues pour eux. Accessoirement, je peux fournir des informations en échange d'une certaine somme.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent, hésitant, puis Ace retira son sac du dos pour y prendre une des gemmes étranges qu'ils avaient ramassé.

- Combien pour avoir des infos sur ça ? demanda Ace.

Maul les regarda avec surprise et siffla.

- Eh ben, pour avoir mit la main sur une gemme pareille, vous avez forcément dû la voler ! Perso, j'ai pas d'info, sur le sujet. Mais j'vous conseil d'aller voir Vex, à la Cruche Percée. Entrez dans les bonnes grâces de la Guilde des Voleurs, et vous pourrez lui parler. Finalement, vous trouverez bien vot' place, par ici.

- Merci de l'info, fit Tatch alors qu'Ace rangeait la pierre.

- Pas d'soucis. Allez-y, mais si vous avez un ordre de Maven Roncenoir, j'vous _conseille_ de lui obéir.

Et il se désintéressa d'eux.

Les pirates traversèrent un pont, passant bien au dessus d'un canal, et sourirent en entendant qu'un marchant de chevaux naïf c'était fait avoir par une femme à qui il devait de l'argent. Femme, qui lui avait volé, ce qui devait normalement permettre à l'homme de la remboursée. Et elle exigeait _encore_ le remboursement.

Mmmmh... le crime ! Les arnaques ! Ça donnait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient rentré chez eux !

Ils trouvèrent une auberge... Le Dard de l'Abeille.

Sympa comme nom.

Ace rangea son chapeau dans son sac, et ils entrèrent au beau milieu du sermon d'un prêtre au sujet de la déesse Mara. Tatch décida de rester dehors un instant, le temps d'entendre le fin mot de l'arnaque qu'il trouvait passionnante.

Un homme, assez bien fringué, attira l'attention d'Ace. Et ce fut réciproque, parce que l'homme se désintéressa du speech du prêtre pour venir à sa rencontre, un sourire de coin, pour dire à Ace (Tatch étant toujours dehors, regrettant quasiment de pas avoir de pop-corn) :

- Tout cet argent que tu transportes, tu l'as pas gagné honnêtement, n'est pas jeune homme ?

Ace leva un sourcil avec un sourire provocateur, féroce et confident aux lèvres pour répondre :

- Ça s'pourrait. Pourquoi ? Le contenu de ma bourse vous intéresse ? J'aime peut-être dépouiller les autres de la leur, comme vous, sans doute, ossan, mais quand on essaye d'en faire de même avec la mienne... on s'y brûle les doigts.

- J'aime bien ton mordant, jeune homme, ricana l'homme.

- Le garde à la porte... il bosse pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Pas très discret.

- Il a pour mission de se tourner seulement vers les riches marchants, mais il a sentit l'odeur de la richesse sur toi, et n'a pas put s'en empêcher. Néanmoins, tu as réglé cette affaire admirablement, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Pas de violence, dans le calme. J'aime ça.

- Ça valait pas la peine que je m'énerve pour si peu.

- Que dirais-tu de régler une petite affaire pour moi. Si tu réussis, en plus de t'en mettre dans les poches, tu auras une chance de rejoindre la Guilde des Voleurs.

- Faut que je voie avec mon pote, mais il se trouve qu'on a aussi besoin d'info, que vous pourriez nous fournir. On cherche un homme, du nom d'Esbern.

- Je ne fournis pas d'info comme ça, jeune homme. Les affaires avant tout.

- Les dragons sont mauvais pour les affaires, vous savez.

- Mais laissez passer une occasion en or revient au même, si ce n'est pire. Si tu te décides, vient me voir au marché, demain, j'y serais toute la journée.

Et il retourna s'asseoir à une table, alors que le prêtre se faisait mettre à la porte par l'homme du couple d'homme lézard qui tenait l'auberge.

Tatch entra à cet instant.

- Faut qu'on parle, lui dit Ace. Prenons des chambres, déjà.

Ils allèrent au bar que tenait la femme argonienne.

- Si vous êtes des clients, bienvenu. Sinon, foutez l'camp ! leur dit-elle de sa voix cassé.

- Deux chambres pour la nuit, fit Ace en alignant l'argent sur le comptoir.

- Pas d'soucis, elles sont à vous. Talen-jei !

Le serveur argonien vint au comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Keerava ? demanda t-il.

- Montre leur les chambres, demanda la tenante en ramassant l'argent qu'elle avait compté minutieusement.

- Suivez-moi, fit Talen-jei aux deux pirates.

Ace se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire un commentaire le plus longtemps possible. Ils montèrent un escalier, et l'argonien leur ouvrit deux chambres, avant de retourner s'occuper des autres clients.

- Na, Tatch ? demanda Ace qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tatch.

- Tu crois que leur queue est comme celle des lézards ? Paraît que sa porte bonheur !

Cela lui valut un coup sur le crâne.

- Arrête avec tes conneries, gronda Tatch.

Il entra dans l'une des chambres et Ace l'y suivit, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Eh bien, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, à part ta bêtise d'à l'instant ? s'enquit Tatch en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- T'as vu un homme en bleu, un peu bizarre, dans la salle, tout à l'heure ? demanda Ace.

- Oui, eh bien.

- Il semblerait qu'il connaisse un moyen pour entrer en contact avec la Guilde des Voleurs. J'ai essayé de me renseigner sur Esbern, mais il a refusé de me répondre, soi-disant qu'il donne pas ce genre d'info comme ça.

- Je vois.

- On tente le coup ? Ça peu rapporter gros. De plus, ils connaissent mieux ce pays que nous. Et surtout...

- On aura sans doute une planque pour nos affaires. Mais on ne reste que deux ans, quoi. Et que dira Marco ?

- Faut lui demander, c'est certain, puisqu'il est notre capitaine.

Tatch se prit le menton entre ses mains en soupirant.

- J'ai encore dû mal à m'y faire, à l'idée qu'Oyaji n'est plus... murmura t-il.

- On a bien merdé, tout les deux, hein ? marmonna Ace.

- Yep. Tout ça est de notre faute... il m'arrive de me demander si je suis encore digne de porter sa marque, après ce qu'il c'est passé. Ma mort a déclenché tout ceci, après tout. Il est beau le commandant !

Ace se gratta la nuque et murmura, en évitant le regard de Tatch :

- Je... j'ai penser à la même chose, et j'en ais fait part à Marco. Il m'a répondu que j'avais de la chance d'être ici, et pas devant lui, parce qu'il m'aurait botté l'cul jusqu'à me faire sortir cette idée du crâne. Il dit qu'on est pas responsable. Que c'est la faute de Teach et de ce foutu akuma no mi.

- C'est tout Marco, ça. Il doit te manquer énormément... tu tiens l'coup ?

- Des lettres, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais je saurais m'en contenter encore un temps... la première chose que je fais, dès que je le revois, c'est lui sauté au cou.

Tatch eut un sourire qui fit rougir Ace.

- Na, Ace. Tu vas lui rester fidèle, ou tenter ta chance ailleurs ? taquina Tatch avec un sourire encore plus grand.

- Et mon pied dans la figure ! rétorqua Ace. Non, très sérieusement, j'ai pas l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs. La distance n'est pas une excuse. J'aime Marco. Point. Y'a pas à chipoté. Tant pis pour les effets néfaste de cette abstinence. Maintenant, si tu as fini de t'intéresser de ce qui te regarde pas, je vais me coucher !

Et Ace tourna le dos à son ami.

- Rêve pas trop du Phénix, Ace ! se moqua une dernière fois son ami.

Ace se raidit et fila un peu plus vite dans sa propre chambre.

Il referma la porte, testa le matelas pour voir s'il était pouilleux ou pas. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, aussi, il se laissa tomber dessus, et sortit de quoi écrire une lettre à Marco pour leur raconté ce qu'il en était et avoir son avis sur la question de la Guilde des Voleurs. Une fois ceci fait, il attrapa sa bourse et la fourra sous son coussin, avec les gemmes étranges, pour être sûre de ne pas se faire voler tout ça pendant la nuit. Il attrapa la Lame Ébonite qui ne le quittait plus, s'enroula autour, avant de chercher le sommeil.

* * *

**Alors... Ace et Tatch rejoindront-ils la guilde des voleurs ?**

**Apprendront-ils enfin où est ce fameux Esbern ?**

**Quel secret cache donc les gemmes étranges trouver dans leur voyage ?**

**Et que réserve la crypte de Sombreval, pour que cela eut coûté la vie aux Vigiles de Stendarr ?**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires, ça m'aide à trouver des idées sur la façon dont je tourne l'histoire. Et surtout, répondez à mes questions un peu plus haut, elles sont pas là pour faire jolie !**

**À la prochaine !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nouveau chapitre et on s'enfonce un peu plus dans la criminalité qui ronge Fallaise, avant de faire route vers Aubétoile, et cette histoire de vampire (mouhahaha).**

**Apparemment, et je m'en doutais un peu, les assassin ça engage pas grand monde (toute étonnée de pas s'être prise une tomate à la figure pour avoir fait une telle proposition) et les loups-garous, non plus... dîtes moi, si un vampire se met à foutre le bordel au côté des Shirohige, dans la Grand Line, je vais me faire écorcher ou pas, juste pour savoir ^^'.**

**Pour mon reviewer anonyme : j'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs ;)**

**Kira1726 : Voilà les explications que tu attendais tant, elles sont ici !**

**Mais avant tout ça, passage chez les Shirohige.**

* * *

Marco garda le silence, laissant Haruta déchargé sa frustration avec toute la patience dont il était capable. Il attendit, donc, les yeux fermer, que le silence retombe sur la table où tout les commandants et lui étaient réunis.

- Je crois qu'on a comprit, Haruta... oui, Marco cache quelque chose, mais c'est Marco, après tout, gémit Curiel qui en avait marre que le plus petit commandant hurle à tout bout de champ.

- Un point pour Curiel, décompta Namur.

Haruta se tût, et Marco rouvrit les yeux, bénissent le silence qui venait de s'installer, et qui lui permit de soulager sa migraine plus que douloureuse.

- Marco, il faut néanmoins que tu t'expliques, fit Jozu.

- C'est vrai, vieux... on a trois divisions qui n'ont plus de commandants. Pour nous aussi, c'est dure de devoir ce dire qu'on va doit trouver des remplaçants pour Ace et Tatch, mais il faut le faire, sinon, on n'y arrivera pas, renchérit Vista. Alors, expliques nous pourquoi tu retardes la nomination des remplaçants, alors qu'on t'a soumit une liste de ceux qu'on jugé apte pour le poste, dans nos flottes respectives ?

Marco croisa ses mains sur son ventre, regardant ses frères autour de la table.

- J'ai fait... un pari, on va dire, yoi, commença Marco.

- Un pari ? Sur quoi ? interrogea Izou.

- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît, Izou.

- Navré, Marco.

- Merci, yoi. Donc, je disais que j'ai fait un pari, yoi. Un pari fou, quasi perdant, yoi. Mais il y a une chance que cela réussisse, yoi. Je vous demande à tous deux ans. Juste deux ans, yoi. Dans deux ans, jours pour jours, si le pari est gagnant, nous n'aurons à nominer qu'un seul commandant, yoi. Et je mettrais carte sur table, vous avez ma parole, yoi. Si le jour de la date buttoir, ou avant, j'apprends que le pari est vraiment perdu, je choisirai les trois commandants qu'il nous faut, yoi.

Tout le monde fut surpris. Que manigancé le Phénix ?

- Si je n'en dis pas plus, c'est que je préfère porter seul le fardeau de ce pari, et ne pas vous torturer d'un espoir éphémère, yoi. Je suis le capitaine, c'est mon rôle de veiller au bien de cet équipage, yoi, annonça Marco.

Haruta leva un bras, pour demander la parole.

- Haruta qui demande la parole... ça c'est déjà vu ? demanda Vista avec un sourire de coin.

- De mémoire de Shirohige... jamais, répondit Speed Jiru.

- Arrêtez ! grogna Haruta. Je peux te demander une chose, Marco ?

- Je t'écoute, informa le Phénix.

- Est-ce que ton pari... a un rapport de prêt ou de loin avec les lettres que j'ai trouvé, en cherchant des cartes, dans ta cabine.

Marco ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, et Haruta comprit très bien le message derrière le silence.

- Maintenant que cette affaire est close, passons au sujet suivant... comment allons-nous faire parvenir les reste de l'espion de la Marine, à Sengoku, yoi... Des propositions ?

* * *

- Alors ? demanda Tatch.

Ace baissa la lettre et eut un sourire.

- Il nous dit que tant qu'on rejoint pas la Confrérie Noir, on fait ce qu'on veut ! répondit Ace.

- Alors, allons-nous faire un peu d'argent.

Les deux pirates se levèrent du banc où ils étaient assit, et se dirigèrent vers le marché, au centre de la ville. Une simple placette avec une femme vendant des armures, un argonien qui vendait des bijoux, et un elfe noir qui fournissait de l'alcool. Il y avait aussi le contact du soir d'avant, vendant des bouteilles de liquide sombre qu'il disait être du sang de falmer... quoique fut un falmer, les propriétés de ce produit était trop miraculeuse pour pas sentir l'arnaque à plein nez.

En voyant Ace et Tatch, il baissa la bouteille qu'il avait à la main, et leur dit, devinant qu'ils étaient coéquipier :

- Prêt à vous faire un peu d'argent, messieurs ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Ace.

- Quand j'aurais fait diversion, prenez un anneau dans le coffre, sous l'étal de l'argonien Madesi, et mettez le dans la poche de Brand-shei, le dunmer. Quelqu'un voudrait couler son affaire. Vous vous en santez le courage ?

- Rien de plus simple. Tu t'occupes de planter l'objet, Hiken ? ricana Tatch.

Ace leva un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi son ami l'avait appelé par son surnom, et haussa les épaules.

- On commence quand vous voulez, annonça Ace.

Tatch alla s'appuyer au muret, pas loin de l'étal de Madesi, regardant la forge juste derrière. Ace s'éloigna de leur contact voleur, et attendit.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! appela brusquement l'homme, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que tout les commerçants et les clients du coin se rameute pour voir l'homme vanté les mérites de son élixir de sang de falmer. Ace se mit derrière Brandshei, et attendit que Tatch est fini de forcé le coffre. Une fois l'anneau en la possession du plus vieux, celui-ci alla rejoindre tranquillement son ami, et lui passa discrètement le bijou. Ace fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre et glissa entre temps l'anneau dans la poche du dunmer.

- Navré, s'excusa Ace avec un sourire embarrasser alors qu'il se redressait.

- Rien de casser ? s'enquit le dunmer.

- Tout va bien, merci de vous inquiétez.

Et Brand-shei rapporta son attention sur l'homme qui baratiné sur son élixir.

Ace lui fit un signe du pouce, et l'homme dispersa vite l'assemblé qui fut attristé d'avoir perdu du temps pour rien.

- C'est toujours plus intéressant que son essence de feu follet de l'autre jour, qui n'était que de la nirnroot mélangé à de l'eau, commenta Madesi en allant vers son étal.

- Personne n'a vu les falmers, ses mystérieux elfes des neiges, depuis des lustres, soyons sérieux, marmonna aigrement Brand-shei en allant à son étal.

Un garde vint le voir et lui demanda de vider ses poches. C'est là que le scandale éclata et que Brand-shei dû fermer boutique pour elle en prison.

- Beau travail d'équipe, complimenta l'homme. Voici votre part, vous ferez le partage.

Il tira une bourse de sa poche qu'Ace attrapa pour compter la somme. Pas mal. Cinq cents septims chacun pour un coffre percer et un plantage.

- Je suis content que ça se soit bien passer cette fois, leur dit l'homme.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tatch.

- Mon organisation à la poisse, c'est temps ci. Mais avec deux personnes aussi doué que vous, on ne peu que se remettre à flot. Ça vous dirait de faire partit de la Guilde des Voleurs ?

- C'est une idée pour le moins intéressante... avoua Ace avec un sourire féroce.

- Néanmoins, on aussi beaucoup de truc sur le feu, donc tout dépend de si on peu avoir des informations sur l'homme qu'on cherche, et si à côté des petits boulots qu'on fera pour la guilde, on peu régler quelques problèmes. De plus, on n'est que de passage en Bordeciel. Deux ans, et on reprend la route, nuança Tatch.

- Deux ans c'est largement suffisant pour redresser la guilde et vous en mettre plein les poches, assura leur contact voleur. Et puis, à moins qu'on est des missions spéciales, ça sera surtout des petits boulots qui pourront même vous envoyer jusqu'à Corberoc, à Solstheim. Vous prenez le temps qu'il faut pour les accomplir, du moment que vous en vous faîtes pas pincé. Vous êtes dans le coup ?

- Yep. J'suis Tatch, fit le plus vieux des pirates en tendant la main à l'homme qui la lui serra.

- Mon nom est Brynjolf, répondit le roux voleur.

Ace lui tendit la main et Brynjolf la lui serra.

- Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Appelez moi soit Ace, soit Portgas, au choix. Y'a que Tatch qui a le droit de me nommer Hiken, se présenta Ace.

- Pas de soucis, Portgas, répondit Brynjolf. Maintenant, je vous donne rendez-vous à la Cruche Percé. Pour les infos sur l'homme que vous cherchez, voyez ça avec le maître de la Guilde, Mercer, mais je doute qu'il lâche des info comme ça à des nouveaux venus... faudra que vous lui prouviez votre valeur, les gars.

- On s'en chargera. Donc, on commence quand ?

- Rendez-vous à la Cruche Percée en _vie_. La Souricière commence sur la promenade inférieur, prêt du canal. Quelques bandits s'y sont installés. Vous pouvez pas vous perdre, ça, je peux...

Brynjolf s'interrompit quand Ace bascula sur Tatch, endormi. Son ami, habitué, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Il est narcoleptique, expliqua Tatch. Il a pas eut de crise depuis un moment d'ailleurs... poursuivez.

- Certain que tout va bien ?

- Oui. Depuis le temps que je le connais, j'ai l'habitude de gérer ses crises. J'peux dire aussi que par un mystérieux hasard, pendant les combats et les petites affaires, il reste parfaitement éveiller. Donc, on descend sur la promenade inférieur, et on passe les bandits, pour arriver à la Cruche Percée.

- Là, je vous attendrais. Suivant ce qu'il en est, on vous donnera une mission spéciale, soit des petits boulots qui aideront à remettre la guilde d'aplombs. On vous donnera aussi des équipements, si vous en voulez. Dans le réservoir, vous aurez un lit et un coffre. On se vole pas entre membre, bien entendu.

- Parfait, et moi qui disait à Ace qu'on commençait à être chargé. Oh, et qui est le receleur de la Guilde, et où on peu le trouver ?

- Tonilia. Elle sert à la fois de guetteuse et de receleuse. À la Cruche Percer. Pourquoi ?

- Dans nos voyages, on a trouvé des gemmes assez étrange... on voudrait l'avis d'un connaisseur en la matière. On nous a orienté vers une dénommée Vex, aussi.

- Hmm... Vex, hein ? C'est l'un des membres les plus anciens de la guilde, avec moi, Delvin et Mercer. Allez voir Vex, je pense, avant de toucher un mot à Tonillia. Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous à la Cruche.

Brynjolf remballa ses affaires et s'en alla.

* * *

- Na, Tatch, regarde ! ria Ace.

Tatch cessa de fouiller un des bandits qu'ils avaient rencontré dans les sous-terrains de la ville... La Souricière. Il se tourna vers Ace qui s'était totalement enflammer, et avait réussi à imiter une version masculine de l'atronach qu'il avait invoqué pendant le combat.

- Je fais bien l'atronach, na ?! ria le jeune homme.

- Sois sérieux, s'il te plaît, Ace. Au passage, tu as remarqué ?

Ace reprit sa forme normal et se gratta une joue.

- La khajiit ?

- Yep. La khajiit. Elle nous a suivit partout dans Fallaise, même dans la Sourcière. Par contre, elle est resté au niveau du pont levis. Heureusement qu'il y a un autre moyen de passer par en bas, sinon, nous aurions été dans la merde.

- Elle veut peut-être ton autographe.

Tatch jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami.

- Je suis pas intéressé par les animaux, Ace, soupira le cuistot en se redressant. Allez, la Cruche est juste derrière cette porte.

Ace marcha jusqu'à la seule porte du coin et l'ouvrit.

Ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle, arrangeait autour d'une citerne d'eau étrangement pur, malgré le cloaque qu'était le coin.

Il faisant sombre et très frais. Un chemin courrait le long des parois, jusqu'à une sorte de comptoir, animé et éclairé, en face d'eux. Les deux pirates s'avancèrent et passèrent un gars suspicieux pour parvenir jusqu'à Brynjolf. Celui-ci c'était changé, abordant une armure en cuir noir, comme deux autres personnes présente au bar. Y'avait aussi une rougegarde avec une armure sans manche grise, dans le même style que les autres.

- Ah, vous voilà ! fit Brynjolf en les voyant. Vous avez fait très vite, dis donc.

- Le plus dure fut d'attendre qu'il se réveil, informa Tatch, en montrant Ace.

- Mon jiji est plus coriace que tout les mecs réunis qu'on a croisé sur le chemin. Sérieux, c'était du gâteau, ricana le jeune homme.

- Douer et téméraire, j'ai touché le gros lots, ricana Brynjiolf.

- C'est donc vous que Brynjolf a prit sous son aile, hein ? Je vois pas ce que vous avez d'impressionnant, commenta le barman.

- Vekel, voyons. Qui, en croisant Vex dans le rue, penserait que c'est une redoutable voleuse, hein ? fit l'autre homme en armure noir.

- Tu insinues quoi, par là, Delvin ? demanda Vex, la femme en noir.

- Mais rien du tout, ma chère ! Rien du tout !

- Laisse tomber, Vex, ria la rougegarde. Bonjour à vous, je serais votre meilleur amie de Fallaise. Je suis Tonilia, la receleuse. Bienvenu dans la Guilde des Voleurs. Le gros bras qui fait la surveillance, c'est Funeste. Si vous ne voulez pas finir dans la citerne, ne l'énervez pas.

- On s'en rappellera, assura Tatch.

- Quant à moi, je suis Vex. Avec Delvin, c'est moi qui vous trouverez des petits boulots pour vous faire voir du pays, se présenta la blonde en noir.

- On nous a dit de nous adressez à vous au sujet de quelque chose qu'on a trouvé, justement, fit Ace.

- Vraiment ? Qui vous a dit ça ? s'étonna Delvin.

- Un gars du nom de Maul.

- Mon idiot de frère ? Il a bien fait de me laisser seul de surveillance, il faisait tout de travers, ricana Funeste, de son coin de surveillance.

- C'est quoi ce quelque chose qui nécessite mon expertise ? s'enquit Vex.

Les deux pirates se rapprochèrent du comptoir et Ace aligna les trois étranges gemmes dessus. Les voleurs restèrent muets. Vex prit l'une des pierres, l'examina de plus prêt et jura :

- Par la barbe d'Ysmir ! Une gemme de Barenziah ! Trois gemmes de Barenziah ! Mais vous êtes né sous une bonne étoile ma parole !

- Tu veux dire que ce sont... demanda Brynjolf.

- Les pierres arrachés à la couronne cérémonielle de Barenziah ! Sérieusement, depuis le temps qu'on en cherche !

Ace et Tatch se regardèrent. Ils avaient touché le gros lots, apparemment. Ils devraient juste demander à Marco qui était Barenziah, et ce qui était arrivé à sa courrone.

- Eh ben, vous n'arrivez pas les mains vides, vous au moins, commenta Delvin avec un petit rire. Vekel, je peux avoir une bière ?

- De suite, Delvin, assura le barman.

- Néanmoins, personne n'en voudra dans l'état. Il faut l'assemble complet, précisa Vex en leur rendant les pierres.

- Ce qui fait combien de pierres de ce genres ? demanda Ace.

- Certaines sources parlent de vingt-quatre pierre au total. D'autre de vingt-cinq. Gardez les, qui sait, elles vous porteront peut-être chance. Néanmoins, je suis sûre que si vous avez été capable de dénicher ce genre de chose, vous pourrez nous aider à nous remettre à flot.

Ouch, ça en faisait un paquet !

- On a cru comprendre que les choses n'allaient pas très bien, fit Tatch.

- On est maudit, fit Delvin en sirotant sa bière.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. C'est juste de la malchance, gronda Vex.

- Malchance ou pas, les fait sont là. Y'a quelques temps, cette endroit était aussi animé que la cité impériale. Et puis, les travaux sont devenus, même pour les plus simple, compliqué à réaliser.

- Malédiction ou malchance, faîtes vot' choix, les gars, leur dit Brynjolf.

- Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, j'en connais un qui va s'amuser, s'il s'endort pas en route, na, Ace ?

- Shishishi ! ria Ace.

- On a pas froid aux yeux, hein ? J'aime bien ça. Allez donc voir Mercer, histoire d'officialisé un peu les choses. Ensuite, Tonillia vous trouvera sans doute une armure à vot' taille, les jeunes, fit Delvin. C'est quoi vos nom, qu'on sache à la santé de qui on devra lever nos choppes à chaque boulot réussi.

- Portgas D. Ace pour le gamin, et Tatch pour moi, fit Tatch.

- Vous avez de l'expérience dans le domaine du crime ? demanda Vex.

- Piraterie. On a servit le même capitaine. Nous étions des commandants, répondit Ace. L'histoire est longue. Sale histoire.

- Je vois. Désolée si j'ai remué un sujet douloureux.

- Néanmoins, vous êtes loin de la mer, commenta Tonillia.

- Yep. Ça fait partit de la _longue histoire_, déclara Tatch.

- Venez, je vais vous conduire à Mercer, fit Brynjolf.

Et les deux pirates suivirent le rouquin dans un couloir, jusqu'à un placard revalant un passage secret vers une porte qu'ils passèrent.

Cette fois, la pièce était plus grande. Il y avait quelques lits, quelques tables qui traîné, d'autre voleur, tous avec une armure grise sans manche, comme Tonillia, ou une du genre de celle de Brynjolf, mais en marron. Au centre se tenait un homme en noir. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Ace, ce fut qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi ? Pas la moindre idée, mais il l'aimait pas.

- Mercer, fit Brynjolf en allant vers l'homme. Voici les deux recrues dont je t'ai parlé.

- J'espère que ça va pas faire perdre du temps et de l'argent à la Guilde, Brynjolf, lui dit Mercer.

- Sur ce coup là, y'a rien à craindre.

Mercer se tourna vers les deux pirates.

- Vos noms ? demanda t-il.

- Tatch.

- Portgas.

- Peu commun comme nom, commenta Mercer. Peu importe. Avant tout chose, je veux que les choses soient clair. Si vous suivez les règles, vous serez riche. Si vous les brisez, vous perdrez votre part. Pas de discussion. Vous faîtes ce qu'on vous dit, quand on vous dit. Je me suis montré clair ?

Raison de plus pour ne pas l'aimer. Eurk, des règles. Ace _haïssait_ ça.

- Pas de soucis, assura Tatch. Je veillerais à ce que mon camarade en fasse de même. Na, Hiken ?

Ace marmonna un truc inaudible que Tatch prit pour un oui.

- Eh bien, puisque Brynjolf dit que nous apporterez que des bonnes choses... Bienvenu dans la Guilde des Voleurs. Vous pourrez avoir votre amure auprès de Tonillia. Pour le moment, la seule mission spéciale que j'ai, elle est pour Vex. Brynjolf, va demander à Vex de venir me voir. Et montre leur ce qui sera leur lit et leur coffre. Allez voir ensuite Delvin, puisque j'ai besoin de Vex, pour avoir du boulot.

* * *

C'était simple.

Très simple.

Trop simple.

Ace devait juste faire un peu les magasins à Vendeaume pour modifier un registre de compte, et Tatch devait mettre un objet volé dans le coffre d'une maison à Corberoc, ce qui les arrangeaient tout les deux. Mais en attendant, ils étaient au pays du froid.

Aubétoile, sur la mer des fantômes.

Le voyage avait été long, peu confortable. Ils avaient paumé leur chevaux à cause d'une bandes de bandits. Ils avaient affronté deux fois des gars à la solde de Miraak, venu pour la tête d'Ace.

Enfin...

Après tant de péripéties, ils allaient partir à la chasse aux vampires. Ils pouvaient s'estimer chanceux, néanmoins. Ils mourraient d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur Marco, et passer dans sa ville d'origine était ce qu'il y avait mieux à faire. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucune occasion ne s'y était prêter. Et là, ça leur tomber du ciel, paf !

Mais par où commencer, sérieusement ?

- Na, Ace. Tu connais au moins l'âge de Marco ? Et est-ce qu'il sait qu'on est chez lui ? demanda Tatch alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la ville enneiger donnant sur la mer des Fantômes.

- Je connais l'âge de Marco, mais je respect sa promesse de ne rien dire et encore moins à toi, ricana Ace. Et oui, il sait qu'on est chez lui. Il m'a demandé de voir si la vieille râleuse de Frida est toujours par là, à raconter ses histoires.

- Un membre de la famille ?

- Je crois pas, non.

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge, tout en percevant limite le commentaire d'un garde disant que tout le monde en ville faisaient des cauchemars. En entrant, ils virent qu'un prêtre dunmer se faisait assaillir par des villageois épuisés et sur les nerfs. Ils contournèrent la dispute et allèrent au comptoir. L'aubergiste avait l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs, vu les bagages sous ses yeux.

- Oh, désolé, je vous avez pas vu, fit-il en réalisant les deux clients. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Du vin chaud pour moi et une bière pour lui, fit Tatch, alors qu'Ace ouvrait le manteau de son attirail hivernal.

- Immédiatement. Vous avez de la chance, les voyageurs ne sont pas affectés par les cauchemars, eux au moins. Ils rendent tout le monde fou, ici.

- Tant que ça ? Ce sont que des cauchemars, après tout. Rien à voir avec lui quand il nous fait des terreurs nocturnes, marmonna Tatch en montrant son ami du doigt.

- Tatch. Je t'emmerde, lui dit Ace.

- Merveilleux, moi aussi !

- Erandur lui, dit que ce sont pas de simple cauchemar. Enfin, moi et le speech des prêtres, encore plus quand il s'agit d'un prêtre de Mara... commenta l'aubergiste en mettant les commandes devant les pirates.

- Dîtes... mon ami et moi, cherchons à remonter la trace d'une connaissance qui aurait vécu ici, quand il était gosse. On doit s'adresser à qui pour en savoir plus ? fit Tatch.

- La vieille Frida, je suppose, leur dit l'aubergiste. Après, je sais peut-être quelque chose. Qui est cette personne ?

- On la connaît sous le nom de Marco, après, il a put très bien changé de nom entre temps, venant de lui, ça serait pas étonnant. Il a vécu ici jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans.

L'aubergiste réfléchi.

- Mmmh... vaguement. Bah tiens, Frida !

Une vieille femme venait d'entrer dans l'auberge à cet instant. Encore une fois, Tatch se demanda si les nordiques étaient cinglé pour ne porter que des vêtements léger, malgré la neige.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la vieille femme.

- C'est deux voyageurs cherche la trace d'un ami qui serait naît ici. Un gosse du nom de Marco, ça te dit quelque chose ? lui dit le barman.

- On a en eut plein des Marco... il serait partit quand, d'Aubétoile ?

- Y'a environ une trentaine d'année, répondit Ace.

- Vous pouvez le décrire ?

- Blond. Yeux bleus. Tête d'ananas. Un air toujours fatiguer. Il dit toujours 'yoi' à la fin de ses phrases, décrivit Tatch.

- Bonté ! _Ce _petit Marco ! s'exclama Frida en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Tout le monde l'a cru mort !

- Quoi donc ? demanda la serveuse.

- Oh, tu es trop jeune pour l'avoir connu, mais c'est l'une des nombreuses histoires qui font que la Porte Noire, au bout de la ville, a une mauvaise réputation ! Tu te souviens, Thoring ! La pauvre Margaret qui a perdu son époux dans la Grande Guerre...

- Margaret la folle ? Malgré qu'elle est reçu une lettre lui annonçant le décès de son mari, elle a continué croire qu'il était vivant... elle en a même oublié l'existence de son fils unique ! Entre nous, je suis même pas étonné si le gamin ait fini par disparaître. Il passait son temps à dire que la seule chose digne d'intérêt ici, c'était les ruines, les chansons de l'auberge et tes histoires, ma vieille Frida, commenta l'aubergiste.

- Le pauvre gamin voulait absolument partir à l'aventure et ne pas être obliger d'ingurgiter des livres. Sa vieille tante voulait qu'il devienne un érudit impériale, alors qu'entre nous, le seul destin qui l'attendait était de finir sa vie en tant que mineur dans l'une des deux mines de la ville, raconta la vieille. Néanmoins, à cinq ans, il pouvait pratiquement réciter tous les lois et les décrets de l'Empire, depuis sa fondation ! Il avait du potentiel...

Ace eut un sourire dans sa choppe. Yep, c'était bien Marco.

- Et donc, vous le connaîtriez. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Je ne serais même pas étonner qu'il se soit lancé dans la piraterie ! fit la vieille Frida.

- Marco se porte bien, ça, on peu vous l'assurer. Na, Ace ! ricana Tatch.

- Mais le sang qu'on a retrouvé devant la porte noir, alors ? demanda Thoring. Et ce dunmer qu'on a trouvé sur les lieux ? Quand on lui a posé la question, il a rit et dit qu'il l'avait transformé en oiseau. Venant d'un mage de la maison Telvanni... surtout que celui là semblait bien dégénéré.

- Telvanni, mage et dégénéré ? Ça doit être Neloth, fit le prêtre dunmer. Je m'excuse, je m'incruste, mais j'ai entendu que vous parliez d'un dunmer. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Un cas de disparition d'un enfant, y'a plus de trente ans en arrière. Un dunmer était de passage en ville pour faire on ne sait trop quoi, avant de se rendre à Vendeaume pour filer à Solstheim. Au milieu de la nuit, la tante d'un gamin de sept ans a rameuté tout le monde parce que 'son bon à rien de neveu' avait disparu. On a fouillé toute la ville, et en allant vers la porte noir, on a vu du sang par terre et le mage dunmer. On lui a demandé s'il avait vu l'enfant, et il a rit en disant : 'ce petit blondinet avec une tête d'ananas ? Mais ouiii, je l'ai transformé en oiseau !'.

- Il se foutait de vous, à mon avis, leur dit le prêtre.

- Les faits sont que la dernière fois qu'on a vu le gamin, il demandait à ce Neloth de lui laisser voir un étrange livre qu'il baladait avec lui, commenta la vieille Frida. Et cet elfe c'est montré plus que odieux avec lui, alors que le petit était juste curieux. Le connaissant, il a sans doute chiper le livre et cet elfe l'a tué en vengeance.

- C'est plus ton style, ça, mec, commenta Tatch à Ace. Où alors il c'est assagit avec l'âge...

Ace eut un petit rire.

- Et sa famille est devenu quoi, après ça ? demanda Tatch.

- La mère c'est enfoncé un peu plus dans son délire, pour finir emporter par le froid, quelques mois après. Quant à la tante, elle avait pas l'air très remué par la disparition de son neveu. Elle est parti pour la Haute-Roche, et on en a jamais plus entendu parler. Néanmoins, ça fait plaisir d'entendre qu'après toutes ses années, ce gamin est toujours vivant. Il rêve toujours d'une vie d'aventure ? sourit la vieille Frida.

- Plus besoin de rêver pour ça, il l'a, fit Ace avec un beau sourire.

- Voilà qui est agréable à attendre. Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici. Juste ça, ou autre chose ? fit le barman.

- Ci et ça, fit vaguement Tatch.

- Oh. Je vois, comprit Thoring. Vous avez besoin d'une chambre pour la nuit ?

- Non. On fini et on va à la recherche d'une vieille crypte. Vous auriez pas quelqu'un pour nous indiquer la route sur une carte ? demanda Ace.

- Vous allez où ? demanda la serveuse.

- Sombreval.

- Les Vigiles de Stendarr y sont allés, aussi. Il se passe des choses étranges là bas, si j'étais vous, je ne m'y rendrais pas, leur dit l'aubergiste.

- Si vous arrivez à le convaincre de ne pas faire quelque chose de dangereux, vous êtes un génie, sérieux, fit Tatch en montrant Ace du pouce.

Bang !

Si Ace n'avait pas été un logia, il se serait réveillé avec une belle bosse sur le front.

- Votre ami est malade ? Je suis l'apothicaire de la ville, si je peux faire quoique ce soit, fit la vieille Frida.

- Si vous avez un remède efficace contre la narcolepsie, alors, oui, vous pouvez faire quelque chose. Sinon, non, ricana Tatch.

* * *

Trouvez la crypte fut aussi difficile que prévu, au vu du manque de coopération des gens d'Aubétoile. Ils avaient dû grimper aussi. Heureusement que le logia d'Ace les protéger de possible tempête de neige, sinon, ils auraient erré un long moment, et sans doute loin de tout. Et aussi qu'il leur permettait de s'éclairer parce que malgré l'heure, le soleil semblait vouloir faire la grasse mat'.

Ils avaient failli passer à côté de l'entrer sans la voir, si y'avait pas eut des flambeaux d'allumer devant.

Tatch donna sans le vouloir un coup de pied dans quelque chose et en baissant les yeux, il vit une torche éteinte dans la neige.

- Ace, regarde, fit Tatch en prenant la torche.

Ace regarda la torche.

- Qui abandonnerait sa torche, surtout dans un coin pareil ? demanda Tatch.

- On le saura une fois dedans, à mon avis, fit Ace.

Et ils entèrent. Le chemin était étroit, aussi, ils durent avancer dans le passage l'un derrière l'autre pour débouler dans une grotte. Et ils entendirent des sons de voix.

- Ces Vigiles ne savent jamais s'arrêter, fit un homme. Je croyais leur avoir donner une bonne leçon la dernière fois.

Les deux pirates se glissèrent le long de la parois, le plus discrètement possible, faisant ainsi face à une grille. Ils virent un homme et une femme, ainsi qu'un... chien ? Peu importe, ils avaient pas l'air très sympathique et ce que disait le Haki à leur sujet était... étrange.

- Il faut être aussi bête que les autres, pour venir ici sans escorte, commenta la femme.

- Il c'est bien battu, mais il n'était pas à la hauteur de Jerot et Presot.

- Hun. Ils ont bien mérité leur sort. Leur arrogance était devenu insupportable.

- Mmmh... tout ceci m'a donné soif ! J'espère qu'un autre Vigile passera bientôt dans le coin.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent. La dernière phrase ne laissait aucun doute sur qui, ou plutôt quoi étaient les deux personnes face à eux.

Des vampires.

- Je fais diversions, toi, tu les prends par derrière, murmura Ace. Je peux combattre à distance.

- Gaffe, on c'est pas de quoi ils sont capables, chuchota Tatch.

Et il s'éloigna pour essayer de se mettre dans un coin bien mieux pour prendre les adversaires par derrière.

- Si seulement Lokil pouvait se dépêcher, grogna la femme. J'ai comme une envie de retourner au château pour prévenir Harkon qu'il a confié cette mission à la pire personne qui soit !

Harkon ?

C'était pas l'un des noms que lui avait cité Marco, d'après ce qu'il avait apprit par Sheogorath ?

Ça devenait vraiment intéressant...

- Et j'ai comme envie de le prévenir de votre manque de loyauté, répliqua l'homme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant taisez-vous et surveiller les alentours.

Et le silence revint.

Ace sauta de la corniche où il était perché et lentement, traversa un ruisseau (sans doute glacial au vu de la neige qu'il y avait dans le coin), pour se cacher derrière un pilier. Il vérifia que Tatch était en position, avant de sortir de sa cachette.

- Hey ! Les sangsues ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez soif ! lança t-il.

Le chien ( sans fourrure, limite comme si il n'avait que sa chaire, qui plus est noir) se jeta sur lui, et mordit sa jambe.

La vache ! C'était aussi froid qu'un coup de poing d'Aokiji !

- Dommage pour toi, mon gros, mais j'ai suis pas mangeable ! répliqua Ace en s'enflammant totalement.

La bête eut un 'kïaï' douloureux et recula. Les vampires se jetèrent sur Ace, utilisant un étrange sort qu'il évita rapidement, vu que son Haki lui disait danger.

- Bientôt, votre sang sera mien ! rugit la femme.

- Nop, désolé ! Le sang du D. n'est pas à vendre ! ricana Ace.

Il fit une acrobatie qui l'envoya derrière la femme, un adroit jeu de jambe, et il l'a mit à terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme qu'elle était déjà debout.

- Whoho ! Vif en plus de ça ! Excellent ! ria le jeune homme en reculant de quelques pas.

Il pointa ses doigts pour des Higans que les vampires évitèrent majoritairement. Le chien par contre n'y survécu pas. Tatch intervint et prit l'homme par derrière, lui tranchant la gorge. La distraction occasionné coûta cher à la femme qui se retourna, laissant le temps à Ace de sortir la Lame d'Ébonite de son dos et de la lui passait en travers le corps.

- Donc, ça, ce sont les vampires, commenta Tatch.

- Regarde, y'a eut une bagarre, avant qu'on arrive, fit remarquer Ace.

En effet, il y avait plusieurs autres vampires morts, autour d'un homme qui ne leur était pas inconnu.

- He, mais c'est ce ... Tolan, là ! constata Tatch.

- Il c'est bien battu, fit Ace.

Tatch s'accroupit sur l'homme et lui ferma les yeux. Les deux pirates gardèrent un instant le silence (Ace mit même son chapeau sur son cœur en signe de recueillement, avant de se recoiffer), puis reprirent leur route. Pas bien loin puisqu'il restait toujours la herse à passer. Et pas de chaîne à proximité. Ace pourrait passer, certes mais pas Tatch.

- Attends, je vais voir là bas, fit Tatch en montrant une sorte de tourelle dans la grotte.

Ace remit son arme dans son dos avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et d'attendre le retour de son ami. Il se retourna en voyant la herse se levait. Tatch revint peu après.

- Le mécanisme était là bas, dit-il.

- Je m'en suis douté, tu sais. Na, Tatch... Marco, il a bien dit que Sheogorath lui avait parlé d'un Harkon, non ?

- Yep.

- C'est le même que celui dont parler les vampires ?

- Va savoir. On le découvrira.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, semblable à celui des ruines nordiques, loin de la neige, et descendirent dans les profondeurs de la crypte.

* * *

Ils débouchèrent dans un passage, et suivirent un autre ruisseau, se mouillant les pieds au passage. Ace marcha de son mieux à côté, évitant de se mouiller les pieds.

- Tu vas pas me dire que trois millimètres d'eau te font peur, Ace, se moqua Tatch.

- Mes chaussures vont finir par rétrécir, à force d'être mouiller, grogna Ace. Et j'ai pas d'autre pair.

Il eut un bruit, et juste devant l'escalier, un squelette sortit de terre.

- C'est Halloween ? demanda Tatch, alors qu'Ace foudroyait le revenant d'un Higan.

- Ils ont pas le même calendrier que nous, Tatch.

D'autres squelettes sortirent de ce qui étaient des tombes, juste au dessus de l'escalier et tous subirent le même sort... ce qui attira l'attention d'une vampire :

- Aurais-je la chance de faire un autre dîner ?

Ace dégaina immédiatement. Prenant chacun un côté, et ils filèrent sur la vampire. Ce devait être une novice, car ce fut étonnamment vite régler.

Néanmoins, Ace avait eut le temps de goûter au sort rouge des vampires et ça lui avait pas plus, vu qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux et cracha un peu de sang.

- Hey, mec, ça va ? s'inquiéta Tatch.

- Ils volent le sang à distance, ces enflures... siffla Ace en s'essuyant la bouche.

Il prit feu à divers endroit, brièvement.

- Me dit pas que ton logia est hors de contrôle, on a pas de kairioseki, je te signal ! fit Tatch.

- Non... il cherche des blessures internes... laisse moi quelques instants.

Ace prit le temps de souffler et d'attendre que son akuma no mi se calme, avant de se relever.

- Maintenant, on sait qu'il faut pas toucher leur magie rouge, commenta Tatch. On fait demi-tour ou on continu ?

- Si on continu pas, je vais mourir de curiosité, lui dit Ace.

Ils allèrent vers une grille sur la gauche. Le levier était juste à côté, éclairé par des champignons fluorescents. Une fois passer la grille, ils marchèrent sur des cercueils incruster dans le sol, s'attendant à tout moment à en voir un s'ouvrir, puis descendirent un escalier.

- _Fus.. Roh Da !_

- Ah, on a un draugr de haut niveau qui traîne, constata Ace.

- On va attendre qu'il est fini de ce battre avec ce avec quoi il se bagarre, va, lui dit Tatch.

Ils se mirent dans la sortit de l'escalier, assez prêt pour voir un draugr se battre avec un vampire, mais assez loin pour que aucun des deux ne les voient.

- Et le vainqueur est... murmura Tatch.

La tête du vampire sauta.

- Le draugr. Allez, c'est partit, termina t-il. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

Ace hocha la tête et attaqua. Vu que le draugr était affaibli par son combat précédent, il fut mit hors de jeu par un Hiken.

- Tu prends la pose pour qui, Ace ? demanda Tatch en voyant son ami redresser son chapeau d'un doigt enflammer.

- Personne, assura Ace. Par où, maintenant, d'après toi ?

En effet, il y avait trois grilles face à eux. Tatch les regarda une par une, puis en ouvrit une qui allait vers un escalier descendant dans l'obscurité.

- Par ici, d'après moi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un passage digne d'une caverne après la descente de l'escalier.

* * *

Après avoir marcher quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent dans une caverne. Avec des squelettes et un vampire qui montait la garde.

Vampire qui connaissait bien son affaire avec la magie, en congelant Tatch.

Ace lança un sort d'illusion sur les squelettes qui ne s'occupèrent plus de lui, et slalomant entre les sorts du vampire, il monta au contact.

Il aurait peut-être dû accepter les arbalètes de Isran.

Tatch revint dans le combat, pour aider Ace. Celui-ci découvrit alors le pouvoir de Lame d'Ébonite : le sang que lui volait le vampire, il parvenait à le récupéré à chaque fois que la lame touchait la chaire son adversaire. Un pouvoir effrayant.

Attiré par le combat, un autre vampire débarqua, avec un des étranges chiens. Encore un débutant, qui tomba dans le feu d'un _Enjomo _préparer par Ace, et tomba ensuite sous les coups combinés des deux commandants.

Une fois cela fait, Ace éteignit le fait et monta devant. Il fit bien car il se tourna vers Tatch et le montra du doigt.

- Ferme les yeux !

- Hmm ? D'accord...

Tatch obtempéra et laissa Ace le guider au travers les araignées mortes et les sacs d'œufs. Il passa discrètement, avec son ami, pas loin d'un vampire et de son chien, que ne les remarquèrent pas, et continua le chemin.

Il parvint à une cave d'où provenait de bruits de combat. Derrière une nouvelle herse, un vampire affronter une araignée géante. Ace conduisit Tatch dans l'ombre, et ils attendirent là, la fin du combat.

- Y'a toujours des araignées ? demanda Tatch.

- Aussi grosse que Stefan, répondit Ace dans un murmure.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut Tatch.

Le combat parvint à son terme et profitant de la protection que lui donnait la herse, Ace laissa son ami sur place, pour passer ses mains dans les interstices et lancé une invocation. Le vampire réagit immédiatement à l'atronach de feu qui fit son apparition. Il tua vite la créature, mais il subit quelque dommages. Ace répéta l'opération autant de fois que nécessaire, le laissant au final avec le souffle court, les mains moites... mais un vampire mort. Il ouvrit alors la herse et retourna chercher Tatch, pour aller vers la porte tout au fond.

* * *

La balcon sur lequel ils pénétrèrent était sombre. Et décorait par des statuts de gargouilles.

- C'est bon, lui dit Ace.

Tatch rouvrit les yeux et suivit Ace jusqu'à la balustrade du balcon. Là, ils virent qu'il y avait du monde en bas.

- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée, Lokil ? demanda une femme. Il aurait tout de même put nous dire quelque chose.

Les yeux des deux pirates tombèrent sur un corps, pas loin.

Un interrogatoire qui se finissait mal pour quelqu'un en tout cas.

Les vampires traversèrent un pont, pour aller vers une étrange structure central.

- On fait comme au début ? Tu les distraits, et je les prends par derrière ? demanda Tatch. Et tu évites de te faire toucher, d'acc ?

- Pas de soucis, assura Ace.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la rambarde pour descendre un escalier. Ils descendirent et Tatch resta dans l'ombre, cacher. Ace se mit sur le pont et siffla.

- Oi ! Je me suis perdu, vous pourriez m'indiquer la sortit, par hasard ?! demanda Ace.

« Il a pas trouvé plus con comme idée ? » songea Tatch.

- Notre repas qui marche droit dans notre assiette, commenta un homme.

Et les trois vampires se jetèrent sur Ace. Néanmoins, l'un d'eux ne devait avoir de vampire que son air pâle et ses yeux brillants, en plus du nom, parce qu'il valait pas mieux qu'un simple bandit. Ce qui fit qu'Ace se débarrassa vite de lui.

- Mais arrêtez de bouger ! grogna la femme en essayant lui jeter un sort de glace.

- Na, pas envie ! ricana Ace en slaloment entre les attaques.

Il fit un léger saut pour envoyer son genoux dans le visage de la femme. Elle se releva vite, pas le moins troubler.

- J'aurais peut-être dû mettre du Haki dans le coup, commenta Ace.

Tatch arriva et termina l'homme, laissant encore une fois le soins à Ace d'en finir avec la femme.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Tatch en montrant du menton l'étrange place qui était relié à eux par un pont.

Ace courut rejoindre l'étrange îlot de pierre tailler et regarda atour de lui. Des arches, des flambeaux éteints, et un étrange bouton au centre. Et ce fut trop demandé au D. de ne _pas_ toucher au bouton.

- _ITAÏ _! rugit Ace quand un pointe lui transperça la main, faisant couler son sang, quand il appuya sur le bouton.

- Bien fait pour toi, commenta Tatch.

C'est alors que des flammes mauves sortirent de la pierre, entourant Ace et le piédestal où était le bouton.

- J'ai fait une bêtise ? demanda Ace alors que son logia s'occupait de sa main blesser.

Tatch eut l'air de réfléchir et observa l'endroit d'un peu plus prêt.

- Tu peux traverser ses flammes ? demanda t-il.

Ace passa au travers sans soucis.

- C'est pas du feu, dit-il.

- Très bien. Aide moi. On va pousser les brasiers le long des rails, jusqu'à ce qu'on est une réaction quelconque. Ça te va ?

- Pas de soucis.

Et ils se séparèrent.

Chacun de leur côté, ils poussèrent les brasiers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se bloquent et que des flammes s'en élèvent.

Puis, tout les interstices de l'îlot prirent feu, et celui-ci trembla, alors que du centre s'élever un grand jet de flammes tout aussi mauve. Tatch fonça sur Ace et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda Ace.

- Y'a un lac en bas. Si ça s'effondre, on a droit au plongeon. Tu veux te noyer, peut-être ? grogna Tatch.

- Oublie ma question.

L'îlot se déforma, devenant une sorte d'escalier, avec, au centre... une sorte de sarcophage. Et leur Haki leur disait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le sarcophage.

Le sol cessa de trembler et les flammes disparurent.

- Mauvaise idée, fit Tatch en voyant Ace se diriger vers le sarcophage.

Ace n'écouta pas.

Il fit le tour et trouva un mécanisme d'ouverture qui fit glisser la porte, révélant une jeune femme dedans, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs, bien coiffé. Une fois le couvercle totalement disparu, elle tomba à terre à quatre pattes et prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle avait été longtemps en apnée. Dans son dos, on trouvait un rouleau de parchemin richement décorer.

Tatch et Ace se regardèrent.

Que ce que tout cela signifiait ?

* * *

**Suspense mouhahahaha !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hehe ! Il semble que le suspens en touche certain !**

**Et ouais, pauvre Marco ! Mère dégénérée, tante tyrannique... Pas étonnant qu'il est pas eut envie de rentrer, une fois qu'il eut rencontré Shirohige.**

**Luna : Ni Tatch, ni Ace ne deviendront des vampires, c'est pas mon intention, parole de Scout !**

**Pour ce qui est du rythme du rythme de parution des chapitres, disons que je connais les deux universassez bien, et que j'en ai des idées:D.**

**Allez, je vous fait pas mijoter plus longtemps, j'vous envoie la suite !**

* * *

La femme se redressa avec l'aide d'Ace.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Tatch.

La femme releva la tête, et les regarda attentivement, très surprise. Attendez une minute... un teint pâle, des crocs et des yeux jaune rouge lumineux.

Oups.

Ils venaient de libéré un vampire. Une jolie petite vampire.

- Qui... qui vous a envoyé ici ? demanda t-elle.

Eh bien, c'était pas eux qui étaient attendu, fallait croire.

- Euh... un dénommé Isran, répondit Ace.

La femme eut l'air encore plus surprise. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant de dire :

- Je ne le connais pas. Est-il... comme moi ?

- Si vous demandez si c'est un vampire, je crains que la réponse soit qu'il est plus à chassé les vôtres, plutôt que dans faire partit, fit Tatch. Après tout, c'est le chef de la Garde de l'Aube, des chasseurs de vampires.

Un sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres de la mystérieuse femme. Ace la lâcha une fois certain qu'elle tiendrait sur ses jambes toute seule. En réponse, la jeune femme s'agita un peu mal alaise, et s'entoura de ses bras dans un geste instinctif de protection.

- Ces gardes ne portent pas les vampires dans leur cœur, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

- Comme la majorité des gens, je le crains, fit Tatch.

- Écoutez, si vous me tuez, vous aurez tué un vampire, c'est un fait. Mais si certaines personnes sont à ma recherchent, ça veut dire qu'il se trame quelque chose. Je peux vous aider à faire le jour sur cette histoire.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas. En quoi on peu aider ? fit Ace.

- Raccompagnez-moi chez moi, s'il vous plaît, leur demanda la femme.

Chouette, se rendre dans une demeure de vampire !

Mais la femme avait pas l'air agressive. Ça valait peut-être le coup de le faire.

- Et c'est où ? demanda Tatch.

- Ma famille vivait sur une île à l'ouest de Solitude, prêt de la frontière de Haute-Roche. J'imagine qu'elle habite toujours là-bas, leur dit-elle. Au faîte. Je m'appelle Serana.

- Tatch, et le gamin c'est Ace, présenta Tatch.

- Arrête de m'appeler gamin, _jiji _! grogna Ace. Portgas D. Ace est mon nom, oui.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrez, fit Serana avec une brève tentative de sourire.

Les deux pirates reconnurent la grimace que fit la femme. La grimace de ceux qui avait envie de sourire mais avait oublié comment faire.

- Tatch, je m'en charge, assura Ace.

- Tout seul ? s'étonna son ami.

- Oui. On a pas besoin d'être une armée pour raccompagner quelqu'un chez lui.

Tatch regarda longuement son ami, et comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Prévenir Isran de leur découverte, histoire qu'il soit prêt à tout.

- Très bien. On se retrouve à Fallaise, Ace. Sois prudent sur la route, évite de t'endormir, lui dit Tatch.

- Le voyage risque d'être long, j'empêche personne de dormir, assura Serana un peu mal alaise.

- Non, il parlait pas de ça. J'ai des tendances... narcoleptique, c'est pour ça que Tatch me dit de ne pas m'endormir, ria Ace.

- Oh ? Je vois, désolée.

- Pas de soucis.

- Question stupide... pourquoi vous étiez dedans ? demanda Tatch en montrant le sarcophage.

Le regard de la femme s'assombrit.

- Je... je préfère ne pas en parler. Je regrette. N'aller pas croire que... simplement, je ne sais pas en qui avoir confiance. Si on va chez moi, je pourrais faire le point sur la situation, dit-elle.

- Aucun soucis, deux étrangers qui débarquent comme ça sont pas les personnes les plus digne de confiance. Pas d'inquiétude. Sinon, par simple précaution pour ma propre survie... assura Ace.

- Oh, euh... comment c'est chez moi ? devina Serana.

- Oui.

- C'est pas très accueillant, mais j'y serais en sécurité, normalement. Après, y'a plein de vampires, mais si vous me laissez faire et parler, tout se passera bien et vous pourrez repartir en vie.

- Normalement ? tiqua Tatch. Pourquoi vous n'y seriez pas en sécurité ?

- Disons seulement que ma mère et mon père sont en froid. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas comme si j'étais en danger. Simplement, je préférerais éviter mon père. Je voudrais bien que pendant mon absence, les choses se soient calmer entre eux.

- Vous avez passé combien de temps, là dedans ? s'enquit Ace.

- Bonne question. C'est difficile à dire. Je... je n'en sais rien, avoua Serana. J'ai l'impression d'être rester ici très longtemps. Qui est le Haut-Roi de Bordeciel ?

- Je crois que c'est un sujet à discussion, si j'ai bien comprit, ricana Ace.

- Merveilleux ! Une guerre de succession ! Je suis ravi de voir que le monde n'est pas devenu barbant pendant mon absence ! commenta sarcastiquement Serana. Qui sont les prétendants ?

- Ulfric Sombrage, qui a tué le précédent Haut-Roi. Il a le soutiens de bien des nordiques en Bordeciel. En face, on a Elisif La Juste, veuve de Torygg, le précédent Haut-Roi, expliqua Tatch. Elle, elle est soutenue par l'Empire.

Serana eut l'air surprise.

- Empire ? Que... quel Empire ? demanda t-elle.

- Euh... l'Empire de Cyrodiil, si je me souviens bien, répondit Tatch.

- Cyrodiil est le siège d'un empire ?

La vache ! Faudrait demander à Marco quand Cyrodiil est devenu un empire, parce que ça semblait faire loin dans le temps ! Et cette femme qui n'avait pas l'air d'être plus vieille qu'Ace, pourtant.

- J'ai dû être absente plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. En tout cas, plus longtemps que prévu, remarqua t-elle. Je vous en prie, hâtons-nous. Je dois retourner chez moi pour découvrir ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Pas de soucis, on décolle, assura Ace.

Il regarda autour d'eux, puis se dirigea vers un second pont, à l'opposé d'où il venait.

- Tatch, tu sens ? demanda Ace en se mettant devant le pont.

Tatch rejoignit son ami, suivi par Serana.

- Oui, je sens... fit Tatch. Les deux gargouilles ?

- Je crois, ouais, fit Ace en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Serana.

- Vous vous sentez d'attaque, si jamais on doit se battre ? demanda Tatch.

- Je me sens lourde... embrumée, mais c'est sans doute parce que je viens de me réveiller... néanmoins, je peux me battre, pas de soucis sur ce point là, pourquoi ?

- Distance ou corps à corps ? demanda Ace.

- Je peux faire les deux.

- Parfait. Je vous laisse la gargouille la plus proche, je vais flamber celle du fond. Essayez de pas toucher Tatch.

Et Ace traversa le pont en courant. À peine posa t-il le pied de l'autre côté que deux statuts de gargouilles se brisèrent, comme si c'était une enveloppe qui recouvrait la même créature, qui se brisait. Des créatures peu amical, vu comment elles se jetèrent sur Ace, en sortient des ses enveloppes de pierre.

- Maintenant ! fit Tatch à Serana en montant au contact.

Ace était un véritable feu follet, valsant entre les coups de griffes, tout en infligeant des coups de poings enflammer. Serana lança un puissant sort électrique sur la gargouilla qu'affronta Tatch. Celle-ci à terre et morte, Tatch se tourna vers Ace qui finissait son propre combat.

- Vous utilisez une étrange magie de feu, commenta Serana en les rejoignant. Et comment avez-vous sut que ces gargouilles étaient des vrais, et non des status. Elles ne répondent à aucun des sorts de détection, que ce soit de vivant ou de mort, quand elles sont recouverte de pierre.

- Quelque chose qu'on appel le Haki. Une technique de chez nous. Compliqué à expliquer, fit Tatch. Pour faire simple, on va dire qu'on a un radar qui permet de sentir la présence des autres, leur force, et qu'avec de l'entraînement, on peu prévoir les coups qu'on va nous porter, à l'avance. Enfin, ça, c'est que le Kenbushoku no Haki qui fait ça. Le 'sensitif'. Pour ce qui est du Busoshoku no Haki, c'est une sorte de revêtement invisible qui renforce nos coups et peu protéger de certain dégât. Poussez à haut niveau, c'est mieux que la meilleur armure, sauf que la peau devient noir. Haki de l'Armement dans votre langue.. Quant à Ace, il maîtrise la dernière et la plus rare des formes de Haki. Haoshoku no Haki. Le Haki du Roi. Cadeau de ton paternel, na, Ace ?

- Je t'emmerde, Tatch. On est pas là pour expliquer le Haki, mais pour sortir d'ici, grogna Ace. Je te signal que si tu n'avais pas une peur bleu des araignées, même _mortes_ on serait pas entrain de chercher une autre issus et on repartirait par là où on est venu !

Sur ces mots, il fila vers l'escalier face à eux et là où s'étaient tenus les gargouilles.

- C'est pour ce genre de réaction qu'Ace est encore un gamin, expliqua Tatch à Serana. Faut pas lui en vouloir, il... _s'enflamme_ facilement. Au sens littérale, comme au figuré.

- Tatch ! rugit Ace.

- On arrive. Après vous, Serana.

Tatch fit un signe, galant, et la jeune femme passa devant, vraiment surprise.

Ils retrouvèrent Ace qui avait déniché une porte.

En voyant que les retardataires l'avait rejoint, il l'ouvrit.

- On y voit que dalle, Ace, commenta Tatch.

- _Hotarubi_, marmonna Ace.

Les lucioles vertes sortirent de ses mains et l'entourèrent. Serana leva une main pour les toucher, mais Tatch la lui attrapa. Elle avait la peau froide. Si froide. Comme un cadavre.

- C'est pas parce que ça a l'air inoffensif, sous cette forme là, que ce n'est pas dangereux, dit-il.

- C'est étrange... désolée. Je crois que pendant mon sommeil, la magie a avancé, aussi, s'excusa Serana.

- Pas la moindre idée, parce que ce n'est pas de la magie, fit Ace. On y va ?

- Passe devant, Ace, lui dit Tatch.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel, et s'avança dans le couloir, pour arrivé dans une salle, avec des sarcophages noirs. Le retour de leur amis draugrs !

Au centre, il y avait un mécanisme, sans doute celui permettant d'ouvrir la herse un peu plus haut, sur leur gauche.

- Qui se désigne pour le levier ? demanda Ace.

- Je m'en charge, fit Tatch.

Ils se hissèrent au niveau des sarcophages, et Ace prépara un _Enjomo_ qui entoura la zone des cercueils.

- Soyez prête, fit Ace à Serana.

Serana chargea dans une main un sort de glace et dans l'autre un sort électrique, prête au combat.

Tatch activa le levier et le couvercle des cercueils du fond tomba.

Derrière Tatch, deux squelettes sortirent du sol.

-_Yol _! hurla Ace.

Son souffle devint une flamme qui grilla totalement l'un des draugr, et renversa l'autre, qui se releva en titubant, enflammer, avant de subir les attaques électriques de Serana et ne plus se relever. Pendant ce temps, Tatch avait déjà mit à terre les deux autres squelettes.

- Vous maîtrisez le thu'um ? Impressionnant, constata Serana.

- D'où tu le sorts, ce mot, Ace ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Pas la moindre idée, avoua Ace. Je sais pas, c'est venu... spontanément. Faudra que je demande à Lu' s'il le connaît aussi. Bref, reprenons la route.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, pas très loin, et passèrent la herse désormais levée.

Ace servant toujours de lampe de torche, passa devant. Ils passèrent devant des murs gravés d'histoire, montèrent d'autre marche.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle, éclairer en son centre par un grand feu, où traîner des cadavres brûler. Tout autour, y'a des gradins, dans lesquels étaient assit des squelettes qui passèrent au crible du _Higan._

_- _Ace, tu vois ce que je vois ? demanda Tatch.

Il montra quelque chose, dans un coin de la salle.

Un mur draconique.

- Yep ! J'y file, fit Ace.

Il se dépêcha de traverser les gradins jusqu'au mur. Rapidement, le chœur étrange raisonna à ses oreilles et sa vu commença à se brouillé. Il ne pouvait se guider que par la lumière qu'émettait le mot qui l'appelait.

Il apposa sa main dessus, et le silence revint dans ses oreilles, alors que sa vu se rétablissait. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra, pour comprendre le mot, et en déverrouillé l'accès grâce aux âmes des dragons qu'il avait en réserve. Il ne lui en restait plus que deux, sans compter celle qu'il venait d'utiliser pour le nouveau mot. Il devrait chasser d'autres dragons, rapidement.

_« Le pouvoir de volé la force de tes adversaires_... » lui dit la voix draconique au fond de lui.

Ponction de vitalité.

_Bam !_

Tatch abattît son épée sur un draugr, assit dans un trône, quand celui-ci commença à bouger. Le pirate commençait à avoir l'habitude des monstres qui se manifeste quand Ace apprenait un nouveau mot.

- Tatch ! Attire le ! cria Ace. _Enkai..._

Il s'entoura de flamme, préparant sa technique. Tatch attira le draugr vers Ace, tout en lui donnant des coups.

- Poussez vous, sinon, vous allez être prit dans la technique, avertit Ace à Serana. Restez derrière moi.

Serana se mit en retrait et Tatch parvint à conduire le draugr à un endroit proche, avant de se jeter dans les escaliers pour se mettre hors de porté de l'attaque à venir.

- _Hibashira ! _rugit Ace.

Et le draugr ne s'en releva pas.

- Whouawe... fut tout ce que dit Serana.

- Ouch, j'aime pas les escaliers, commenta Tatch en se relevant de l'endroit où il avait roulé.

- Rien de cassé, mec ? s'inquiéta Ace.

- Sans doute deux trois bleus, mais ça ira. Allons-y, après tant de temps, vous devez être pressée de sortir et respirer de l'air frais, non Serana...

- Je dois l'avouer que j'ai hâte, fit la femme.

- Alors en route. J'ai déjà fouillé le coffre derrière le trône, même si la lampe de torche m'a abandonné.

Ace montra Tatch du doigt et les lucioles cessèrent de flotter autour du jeune homme pour entouré le plus vieux.

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune raison de te plaindre de ne plus avoir de lampe de torche puisque _tu _es la lampe de torche. Avises-toi de me dire que ça te rend nerveux, et je les fais exploser, grogna Ace. Passe devant.

Tatch leva les mains pour dire qu'il n'avait rien dit, et s'avança vers une porte qu'il avait repéré. Il la poussa, et s'avança, suivit par Ace et Serana.

Il activa une chaîne qui leur bloquait la sortit par une herse, et bientôt, ils ne furent qu'à deux pas de la sortit.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand ils sortirent. Une demi-journée dans le donjon ? Hmph, pas autant que Volskygge ou Ustengrav, où ils avaient passé la journée entière.

Serana empli ses poumons de l'air frais, après avoir rabattue la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête.

- Aaah ! Respirer à nouveau ! fit-elle, d'apparemment meilleur humeur. Quel bonheur ! Et pour une fois, y'a du beau temps ! Je suis même _contente _ de revoir le soleil !

- Il vous gène pas ? s'étonna Tatch. J'ai cru comprendre que les vampires et le soleil, c'était pas le grand amour.

- Il nous affaibli grandement, mais sans plus. On a dû mal à se régénéré si on est trop exposé, après avoir subit des blessures.

- Vous voulez mon manteau pour vous couvrir ? Je suis immunisé contre le froid, proposa Ace.

- Whouawe, Ace qui fait preuve de galanterie ! s'exclama moqueusement Tatch.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vous en avez sans doute plus besoin que moi, fit Serana en rougissant.

Ace retira son manteau, restant en chemise noir à manche longue, légèrement déboutonnait en haut, et un pantalon ample noir, dans le même style que son short habituel, pour bas. Bien sûre, sa belle ceinture orange tranché le tout. Il mit son manteau sur les épaules de la vampire avec son sourire caractéristique de chat de Cheshire.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je porte ça parce que Tatch dit que je lui donne froid, à me balader torse nu et en short dans la neige. Vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Essayons juste de vous préserver du soleil un maximum. Bon, maintenant, faut trouver la route, et ensuite, la ville la plus proche.

- Merci, fit Serana en enfilant le manteau.

- Pas de soucis. En route ?

- En route.

* * *

Retrouver la route avait été facile.

Et revenir vers Aubétoile aussi. Là bas, Tatch avait reprit son cheval et prit la direction de Fallaise, laissant Ace à contre cœur avec Serana. Pas qu'il craignait la femme, elle avait pas l'air d'être agressive. Elle était plutôt désespérée, néanmoins, son ami allait se retrouver dans un château plein de vampires, c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant.

- Je vous dépose quelque part ? demanda un gars qui avait une barque, dans le port d'Aubétoile.

- Je cherche à rejoindre une île, prêt de la frontière de Haute-Roche, annonça Ace.

- Pardon ?! Vous savez pas qu'elle est maudite ! Même les meilleurs marins l'évitent !

- Je vois. Désolé du dérangement, fit Ace.

Il retourna vers l'auberge avec Serana et y récupéra son cheval.

- En insistant, on aurait peut-être put obtenir qu'il nous rapproche, non ? demanda Serana.

- Non. Je comprend parfaitement les peurs du marins. C'est difficile à expliquer... fit Ace. Peut-être parce qu'il y a quelques mois de ça, je vivais encore sur un navire de déjanté, dans la mer la plus lunatique et dangereuse que j'ai jamais vu. L'univers auquel Tatch et moi appartenons.

- Pourquoi l'avoir quitter ?

- Je pense que l'histoire est aussi longue que celle qui fait que vous avez été enfermé dans cette crypte, Serana. Sans vouloir vous offensez, je n'ai pas envie dans parler.

- Je comprends. Que faisons-nous ?

- Grimpez. On va aller jusqu'à Solitude, et de là, on longera la côte jusqu'à trouver un moyen d'arriver à l'île.

- Monsieur Portgas ?

Ace leva les yeux vers Serana, cessant de se battre avec le nœud fait avec la bride du cheval.

- Tutoyer moi. Ça se sent que vous avez pas l'habitude de vouvoyer, fit Serana avec un petit sourire.

- Très bien, à la condition de tu ne m'appelles pas _monsieur_ Portgas. Qu'on m'appelle Portgas tout court ne me gène pas. Tu peux utiliser mon prénom, aussi. C'est juste que _monsieur..._ c'est pas pour moi...

- D'accord, _Ace_.

Ace eut un petit shishishishi joyeux et parvint enfin à défaire le nœud. Serana se hissa à l'arrière du cheval, alors qu'Ace se mettait en scelle.

- Accrochez-vous, lui dit-il.

Serana passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, et fut surprise de la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Elle ne put penser d'avantage qu'Ace faisait ruer le cheval avant de le lancer au triple galops.

* * *

De Solitude, ils avaient longé la côté, passant du sable, à la neige, puis de nouveau au sable. Serana avait demandé ironiquement à Ace, durant le voyage, comment il faisait pour supporter toute cette lumière donnée par le soleil, ce à quoi Ace avait répondu qu'il ne le savait pas non plus, mais qu'il l'aimait bien, parce qu'il pouvait refaire son bronzage.

Ils parvinrent enfin à une sorte de ponton où était attaché un radeau sans conducteur. Au loin, dans la brume, on percevait la silhouette d'une île.

- C'est là bas ? demanda Ace.

- Oui, fit Serana.

Ace descendit de cheval et aida la vampire à en faire autant. Après, il attacha le cheval à un arbre, puis alla vers la barque. Il se mit dedans, évitant de la faire chavirer, imitait par la femme.

- Eh bien, c'est partit, fit Ace en se saisissant des rames.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Serana.

- Non, pas besoin.

Ace se mit à ramer, sifflotant légèrement l'air de Binks no sake, histoire de garder un bon rythme et de détendre l'atmosphère. Déjà que la nervosité de la vampire était palpable, l'ambiance était vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de plus joyeux. Presque digne d'un film d'épouvante.

- C'est quoi cette chanson ? demanda Serana.

- Hmm ? _Binks no sake._ Le sake de Binks, dans votre langue. Une chanson de chez moi...

Ace se racla la gorge et chantonna à mi-voix :

_Binks no seka wo,_

_Todoke ni yuku yo._

_Umkaze, kimakase,_

_Nami Makase !_

_Shio no mukou de,_

_Yuuhi mo sawagu._

_Sora nya, wa wo kaku,_

_Tori no uta !_

Serana ferma les yeux écoutant Ace, se laissant gagner par l'air enjouer du titre, qui chassa un peu son apréhension.

Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas les paroles, mais elle imaginait une foule en liesse, faisant la fête au clair de lune, chantant cela, ingurgitant des quantités d'alcools astronomiques. Elle entendait les rires, dans tout cette foule et voyait des sourires immenses et lumineux.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rie ? Depuis combien de temps sa vie était-elle devenue morose et insipide ?

Devant elle, un garçon conscient d'être mortel, que la vie pour lui s'arrêterait un jour, avait plus de bonne humeur qu'elle, qui n'avait pas à craindre le temps.

- Nous y sommes, fit Ace alors qu'il rapprochait la barque d'un autre ponton.

Il tient fermement la barque contre le ponton, permettant à Serana d'en sortir, avant d'en faire de même.

Ace s'avança sur la berge et siffla.

Par les moustaches de Shirohige ! Un _château _!?

C'était immense, imposant, étouffant.

Non, c'était ça, la demeure familiale de Serana ?!

- Eh, au faîtes, Ace... fit Serana en se retirant le manteau d'Ace.

Elle le lui tendit. Ace le renfila, remit son arme à sa place, et la regarda, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Avant d'entrer... continua Serana.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ace.

- Oui... je crois... merci de ta sollicitude. Je...je voulais te remercier de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. Mais une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur, je progresserai seule... Je crois...

- Pas de soucis, assura Ace.

- Je me doute que tes amis auraient sans doute envie de tuer tout ce qui bouge. J'espère que tu pourras faire preuve d'un peu de retenu.

- Je ferais au possible. Mais si ma vie est en danger, ne t'attend pas à ce que je reste les bras croisés. J'ai un frère et des amis qui attendent mon retour. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir, pour eux.

- Une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur, garde le silence et laisse-moi passer en tête.

Ace hocha la tête.

Serana passa devant et marcha vers un pont de pierre décorer par des gargouilles. Ils allèrent vers une herse, gardez de l'intérieur par un vieux vampire en armure de cuir.

- Tout de même... c'est vraiment chez toi ? demanda Ace alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

- Oui. Ce château, c'est chez moi.

Ace perçu une légère hésitation dans sa voix quand elle dit que c'était chez elle.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit que c'était si colossale ? demanda t-il.

- J'avais peur que tu me prennes pour une de ses filles qui passe leur vie dans leur château, à ne rien faire. Je ne sais pas... dans ce genre d'endroit, ce n'est pas vraiment moi. J'espère que tu me crois.

- Parfaitement, assura Ace.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la herse.

- Dame Serana est de retour ! Ouvrez les portes ! fit le vieil homme.

Et il ouvrit la herse, les laissant passer.

Ace ouvrit la porte devant eux, et entra dans un hall sombre. Il aimait décidément pas l'ambiance du coin. Un vampire vint à la rencontre d'Ace et l'engueula :

- Comment osez-vous poser le pied ici !

Puis Serana entra et retira sa capuche.

- Attendez... Serana ? C'est bien vous ? souffla t-il, surpris. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

Immédiatement, le vampire se précipita à un balcon, en face, et s'écria, apparemment fou de joie :

- Seigneur ! Écoutez tous ! Serana est de retour !

- On m'attend, j'imagine, ironisa t-elle.

- Courage, lui dit Ace.

Il lui tapota le dos, gentiment et elle esquissa un sourire nerveux, avant de s'avancer. Le dunmer vampire avait déjà descendu un escalier. Serana se présenta au balcon, regardant la salle en contrebas.

- Ma fille est enfin revenue ! fit un autre homme dans la salle. Tu as sans doute mon Parchemin des Anciens...

Ace en fut outrer. Non mais il allait bien ce mec ? Sa fille revenait après pas mal de temps (des siècles, sans doute) à la maison, et la première chose dont il s'inquiétait, c'était pour le mystérieux parchemin qu'elle trimbalait ! Non mais il se foutait de qui, là ?

Serana descendit l'escalier, laissant à Ace la place au balcon pour voir en bas.

Une salle de banquet avec trois tables. Des corps humains étalaient dessus, dans lesquels des vampires plongeaient leur crocs.

Au centre de la pièce se tenait un homme avec des vêtements semblables à ceux de Serana. C'était vers lui qu'elle se dirigeait justement. Ace descendit les marches mais ne s'avança pas plus, méfiant, préférant rester dans l'ombre. Dans ses poches, il mit ses doigts en position pour un _Higan_ en cas de besoin.

- Après toutes ses années, c'est la première chose que tu me demandes ? demanda aigrement Serana. Oui, j'ai bien le Parchemin des Anciens.

- Évidemment que je suis très heureux de te revoir, ma fille, lui dit son père avec une certaine indifférence. Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le mentionner ?

D'un coup d'œil, Ace ne lui aurait pas donné plus de trente ans. La vampirisme était vraiment pratique comme remède antirides. Quoique le Phénix était mieux, ce ce côté là.

Ace perçu les commentaires dans la salle, qui s'inquiétait plus du Parchemin que du bien être de la femme. Il aimait pas ça. Mais vraiment pas ça. Il avait fait une belle connerie en la laissant rentrer chez elle.

- Aaah, si ta traîtresse de mère était ici, je l'aurais autorisé à assister à cette réunion, avant de planter sa tête sur une pique ! continua le vampire.

Il allait vraiment pas l'aimer ce gars. S'il n'avait pas promit à Serana de rester sage, il aurait déjà décapité le gars.

Son aura meurtrière dû se faire remarquer, car le vampire se tourna vers Ace.

- Dis moi... qui est cet étranger que tu as conduits jusqu'ici ?

Ace s'avança jusqu'au côté de Serana, le regard dure planté sur le père de celle-ci. Ses doigts le démangeait.

- Voici mon sauveur. C'est lui qui m'a libéré, présenta Serana.

- Vous avez ma gratitude pour m'avoir ramené ma fille. Dîtes-moi, quel est votre nom ? fit le père de Serana.

- En quoi cela vous intéresse, ossan ? siffla Ace en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage.

- Pour savoir qui est la personne que je dois remercier.

- Portgas D. Ace. Et vous ?

- Je suis Harkon, le seigneur de cette cour.

Harkon ?

Le Harkon qu'il devait se faire ?

Patience, il ne pouvait pas affronter cet homme comme ça, c'était suicidaire.

- Ma fille vous a certainement déjà révéler notre vrai nature, fit Harkon.

- Si j'étais d'humeur à faire de l'humour, j'aurais dit que vous étiez une secte de cannibale coupé du monde. Mais le fait est que non, j'ai pas envie d'en faire, et oui, je sais que j'ai affaire à des vampires, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Pas de simple vampires. Nous sommes les plus anciens et les plus puissants de Bordeciel. Nous avons vécu ici pendant des siècles, à l'écart de tout. Mais notre paix a été troublé lorsque ma femme m'a trahi et m'a volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

- Je m'en fou de tout ça. Et maintenant ? Je peux repartir en vie ou j'y laisse ma peau ? coupa Ace.

- Vous m'avez rendu un fière service, vous méritez une récompense. Je ne peux offrir qu'un seul cadeau qui soit de valeur égale à celui du Parchemin des Anciens et de ma fille...

Le Parchemin en premier, encore une fois. Quel salop, ce gars...

- Je vous offre mon sang, continua Harkon. Acceptez et vous serez un lion parmi les agneaux. Les hommes trembleront à votre approche et vous ne craindrez plus la mort.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda Ace.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Serana se raidir.

- Alors, vous resterez une proie, comme tout les mortels. Exceptionnellement, j'épargnerai votre vie, mais je vous bannirai de ce bastion, répondit Harkon. Peut-être dois-je vous convaincre ? Contemplez ma puissance !

Harkon se retrouva couvert d'un nuage sombre et sanglant, qui le cacha totalement. Il sembla éclater. Puis, le nuage se dispersa, dévoilant une monstruosité avec des crocs et des griffes. La peau était grisâtre et lisse. Et avait des ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos. Moche come créature.

- Voici le pouvoir que je vous offre ! Faîtes votre choix !

Ace se contenta de lever un sourcil.

- Je sais rien des vampires. Si vous avez toujours été ce que vous êtes, ou si vous étiez des mortels, il fut un temps. Ouais, on est des proies. Ouais, on craint la mort. Enfin, pour la plus part parce qu'elle et moi sommes de vieux amis, et elle m'inquiète pas. Mais je vais vous dire une bonne chose... le fait que notre existence soit éphémère nous permet de savourer celle-ci, d'apprécier chaque instant, en sachant que ça peu être le dernier. Je vais vous dire la même chose qu'à celui qui m'a proposé une pomme permettant de vivre mille ans. Vivre mille ans ne m'intéresse pas, ça sera déjà bien si je survie jusqu'à demain.

Ace leva une main.

- Inutile d'utiliser la magie pour me faire partir, je vais le faire. Mais je crois que nous nous reverrons, vous et moi... et croyez moi, le D. a la rancune tenace, et je vais pas oublier facilement le comportement que vous avez eut envers votre propre fille. Sur ce, ja na.

Ace tourna les talons dans un grand envol de son manteau et gravit les marches. Une fois au sommet, au niveau du balcon, il se tourna vers Serana, en bas et lui dit :

- Les loups sont fait pour vivre dans les bois, pas dans une cage, aussi dorée soit-elle. Bonne chance, pour la suite.

Et il s'en alla, ignorant Harkon qui lui disait, tout en volant pour se mettre au niveau d'Ace qui s'éloignait :

- Très bien. Tu es une proie, comme tout les mortels ! Je te bannis !

Et il jeta un sort à Ace.

L'instant suivant, le jeune homme était devant son cheval, hors du château.

Il soupira et regarda la silhouette brumeuse du bastion.

- Sabo... j'ai été con sur ce coup là. J'aurais dû la faire partir avec moi, marmonna Ace en regardant le ciel au dessus de sa tête.

Il défit le nœud de la bride de sa monture et se hissa en scelle.

Un dernier regard et il s'en alla au triple galops.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, hello ! Ou plutôt, re-hello ! Faut croire que c'est mon jour de bonté aujourd'hui, je vous gatte ^^ !**

**On se retrouve ici, pour la suite des aventures de nos deux pirates. Cette fois, on va découvrir une colonie dunmer, et en apprendre d'avantage sur la dernière cible.**

**Kira 1726 : Yep, Serana a dû être surprise, mais après, ce sont les Shirohige Kaizoku, quoi ^^. Ensuite, il semblerait que ton frère est eut le courage de mettre le nez dans la fic TT-TT.**

**Yuusei 1726 : Désolée, ce sont juste des délires de filles, et ça nous plaît :D**

* * *

Tatch était presque au Fort de la Garde de l'Aube, quand le loup d'Ace apparut. Il ramassa le message que lui donna l'invocation avant de disparaître. Le message était quasi télégraphique. Il disait que Serana était la fille de l'une de leur cible, Harkon, un des plus anciens vampires du coin. Il disait aussi que le gars s'intéressait de très prêt au Parchemin des Anciens que transportait la Serana. Quoi que ce fut, il y accordait plus d'intérêt qu'à sa propre fille. Il disait ensuite qu'il attendrait Tatch à Vendeaume, histoire qu'ils s'embarquent pour Corberoc. À la fois pour accomplir leur mission pour la Guilde des Voleurs, mais aussi parce qu'Ace avait reçu une nouvelle lettre parlant d'un potentiel pouvoir, dans une mine de Corberoc. Il annonça aussi avoir prévenu Delphine de la difficulté pour localiser Esbern. Pas plus pas moins

Tatch se demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas pour qu'Ace soit aussi bref et sec dans sa lettre.

Il arriva pas loin du Fort, et vit que celui-ci subissait l'attaque de vampires. Il tira son arme et fila au contact, décapitant l'un d'eux, et coupant la main d'un autre.

Ils ne furent pas très longtemps une menace, avec tout les membres de la Garde de l'Aube présent.

- Ils ont finalement trouver le courage de venir jusqu'ici... grogna Isran en remuant du pied la dépouilla de l'un d'eux. Votre collègue est où ?

- Vendeaume. Une affaire à régler à Corberoc. Néanmoins, j'ai des infos sur la Crypte de Sombreval, lui dit Tatch.

- Quoi donc ?

- Déjà, le Vigile Tolan a été retrouvé mort, là bas. Il a emporté trois vampires avec lui.

Isran jura.

- Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller ! grogna t-il. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé là bas ? Les vampires ?

- Oui. Il y avait aussi un artefact vampirique, à mon avis. Il maintenait endormit une femme avec un Parchemin des Anciens. Ace l'a raccompagné chez elle... c'est à dire, auprès de son père, un seigneur vampire du nom de Harkon.

- Il a pas essayé de le récupéré ce parchemin ! De les tuer, ces vampires !

- Ace est du genre intenable et kamikaze, mais pas suicidaire. S'il n'a rien fait de tout ça, c'est qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Il doit s'en être sortit de justesse. Après tout, le château avait l'air d'être rempli de vampires.

- Je comprend. Bon sang, les vampires ont un Parchemin des Anciens. C'est pire que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer... il va nous falloir de l'aide. Allez à Corberoc, je vais recruter deux personnes de mon côté, je vous contacterais quand j'en aurais fini. Prenez garde, les choses vont s'empirer.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça avec les dragons, récemment. On attendra votre message à Corberoc.

* * *

Ace ne leva le nez vers Tatch quand celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur les quais.

- Je savais que je te trouverais là, fit le plus vieux. Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Ace ?

- J'ai fait une connerie, mec. Une grosse connerie, marmonna Ace.

- Encore un prince daedra ?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est au sujet de Serana. Fallait la voir, elle n'était pas heureuse de rentrée chez elle, et _cet_ homme ne c'est pas soucié un seul instant de savoir comment elle allait, ni rien... J'aurais dû trouver un moyen de l'en sortir, avant de m'en faire expulser...

- Si elle est assez intelligente, elle fera seule ce qu'il faut pour son bonheur, Ace.

Ace ramena ses jambes contre lui et appuya son visage contre ses genoux.

- Cette histoire m'a rappelé ce stupide incident du Grey Terminal. Le gamin impuissant que j'étais, à l'époque. Si j'avais eut plus de force, j'aurais put retenir Sabo, l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui. Il n'aurait pas eut à fuguer, il n'aurait pas été tuer...

- C'est différent, Ace. Et dans aucun des cas, tu n'es responsable de ce qui est arrivé par la suite. Pour Sabo, vous n'étiez que des enfants. Trois enfants face à toutes une bande d'adulte. Là, tu étais seul face à je ne sais combien de vampires, Ace.

- J'aurai put utiliser le Haki du Roi !

- Ace... tu n'as découvert ce Haki, que pendant l'incendie du Grey Terminal, d'une et de deux, on a pas tester son efficacité sur les vampires.

- J'aurais...

- Ace ! Ça suffit !

Tatch donna un bon coup sur le crâne d'Ace.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de tout les malheurs du monde, ahou ! Arrête de te reprocher des choses contre lesquels tu ne peux rien ! gronda Tatch. Tu n'es pas le responsable de tout les malheurs du monde ! Sorts-toi cette idée du crâne, et arrête de déprimer ! Serana est une grande fille, ensuite ! Alors, tu te mets debout, et on prend la route pour Corberoc !

Ace soupira et se mit debout, imiter par Tatch. Il fouilla ses poches et ressortit l'ordre d'exécution.

- La Vierge du Nord... tu crois qu'il est toujours à quais ? demanda Ace.

- On a qu'à demander.

Tatch alla à la rencontre d'un garde et lui posa la question, avant de montrer un navire de petite taille, avec trois marins.

D'un signe de tête, Tatch fit signe à Ace de le rejoindre et ils se mirent devant le navire, essayant de ne pas glisser sur les pierres gelés du quais.

- Qui est le capitaine ? demanda Tatch.

- Le capitaine Gjalund, leur dit un des marins. C'est lui, là bas, je vais vous le chercher.

Il cessa de nettoyer le pont et alla chercher un homme qui soupira et vint à leur rencontre.

- Si vous cherchez à atteindre Solstheim, je suis désolé, mais je retourne pas là bas, leur dit-il d'enter de jeu.

- Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vous allez nous y conduire rapidement, parce que vous avez transporter des assassins et que vous nous devez bien ça, lui dit amèrement Tatch.

- J'ai _quoi _? Ola, attendez une minute !

- Des gars passent leur temps à m'attaquer, et ils ont des ordres d'exécution précisant de prendre _votre _navire. Si j'avais été tué, vous en auriez été tout aussi responsable qu'eux, asséna Ace. Alors, vous allez lever l'ancre pour Corberoc, et sans râler.

- D'accord, d'accord... montez à bord... céda le capitaine.

Les deux pirates sautèrent sur le navire qui largua les amarres.

* * *

Ce trajet en bateau dura plusieurs jours, faisant qu'ils arrivèrent dans la soirée, à Corberoc. Mais cela améliora grandement leur humeur. Ça faisait du bien de naviguer à nouveau.

Néanmoins, ils furent surpris en arrivant à Corberoc.

De ce qu'il voyait de l'île, elle était recouverte de cendre. Il y en avait qui stagnait dans l'air. Les toits des maisons en étaient pleins.

- Eh bien, nous voici à Corberoc... Je peux pas dire que je sois content de revoir la ville. Bonne chance, qui sait, vous comprendrez ce qu'il se passe ici, leur dit Gjalund.

- D'où vient la cendre ? demanda Tatch.

Gjalund leur montra une colonne de fumée haut dans le ciel, dans le lointain.

- D'ici, on ne peu voir que ça, mais dans d'autre endroit de l'île on peu apercevoir le volcan dans son ensemble. Le plus grand volcan actif de tout Tamriel, le Mont Écarlate. Il est sur l'île de Vvanderfell, expliqua t-il.

- Je vois. Merci de nous avoir déposer ici.

Et ils débarquèrent. Immédiatement, un dunmer vint à leur rencontre et leur dit :

- Je ne vous reconnais pas. Je présume que c'est votre première visite ici, étranger. Décliné l'objet de votre visite, je vous prie.

- On cherche des infos sur un dénommé Miraak, annonça Ace.

Tatch se frappa le visage dans la main. C'était le meilleur moyen de prévenir l'ennemi, ça. Néanmoins, le dunmer eut l'air pensif.

- Miraak... ça me semble familier, mais j'en suis pas certain... murmura t-il.

- C'est à dire ? s'enquit Ace.

- Je suis pas certain. J'ai l'impression de le connaître, mais... je n'arrive pas à mettre de visage sur ce nom.

- S'il vous plaît, c'est important !

- Du calme, jeune homme... laissez moi réfléchir... hmm... je pense que ce nom à quelque chose à voir avec la Pierre de la Terre, mais j'en suis pas certain. Navré, j'en sais pas plus.

- Merci, on ira jeter un œil à la pierre, fit Tatch.

- Souvenez-vous néanmoins de ceci. Vous n'êtes pas en Bordeciel, ici. Corberoc est sous la juridiction de la maison Redoran. Vous êtes en Morrowind, ici. Nous attendons à ce que vous suiviez les lois de la maison Redoran.

- On s'en souviendra, assura Tatch.

Et ils quittèrent le ponton, laissant l'elfe régler une histoire avec Gjalund.

Au premier coup d'œil, on pouvait voir que c'était bien un territoire de Morrowind, avec une population dunmer. Ils remarquèrent néanmoins un forgeron humain, un Bréton, qui ressemblait à ce Delvin de la Guilde.

- C'est où que tu dois faire ton job ? murmura Ace.

- La demeure des Alor... répondit Tatch.

Ils passèrent devant le forgeron et remarquèrent une marque prêt de la porte de la maison derrière lui. Tatch alla vers le puits, prenant Ace par le bras, et sortit un ouvrage qu'on leur avait fourni à la guilde, sur les marques noirs, ces petites marques dans tout Tamriel, disant où on pouvait trouver la guilde, des receleurs, des coins à vider et autre. En le consultant, ils découvrirent la signification de la marque sur le manteau de la porte du forgeron. Il faisait partit de la guilde.

- Hee... un allié inattendu, commenta Tatch. Je vais lui parler, toi, va jeter un œil à cette Pierre de la Terre.

- Haii~ ! N'oublie pas ton boulot, sinon, on montera jamais les échelons, et on ne trouvera jamais Esbern !

Et Ace continua la route, vers un monument en construction, un peu plus loin, sur la côte. Tatch remit le livre dans son sac et s'approcha du forgeron.

- Dîtes, vous avez pas vu Crescius Caerellius, par hasard ? Ce vieil idiot ma encore prit ma pioche ! grogna le forgeron.

- Une pioche ? Vous êtes forgeron, vous pouvez pas vous en forgez une nouvelle ? s'étonna Tatch.

- Attention, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle pioche. C'est une ancienne pioche nordique, la seule capable d'extraire le stalhrim. Il n'y a que les skaal qui savent les forgés et ils ne lâchent pas leur savoir comme ça.

- Si je le croise, je lui dirais de vous rendre cette pioche si précieuse. Néanmoins, j'ai vu que vous aviez une belle marque noir à côté de votre porte.

Trouver le vieillard ne serait pas trop dure. D'après son nom, il avait l'air humain...

Le forgeron cessa de travailler avec sa meule et se retourna pour regarder sa porte, avant de se tourner vers Tatch, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Un confrère de la Guilde, hein... comment va se vieille idiot de Delvin ? Il passe toujours ses soirées à la Cruche Percée à draguer Vex ?

De ce qu'avait vu Tatch, c'était un des passe-temps favoris de Delvin, en effet. Et Vex l'envoyer toujours promener.

- C'est sans espoir, si je peux me permettre, déclara Tatch.

- Je lui ais toujours dit, mais mon frère ne m'écoute pas. De toute façon, il ne m'écrit jamais, alors... je me suis pas présenté. Glover Mallory.

- Tatch.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Le gamin qui est partit devant pour régler une histoire personnelle, c'est Ace.

- On les fait de plus en plus jeune les voleurs, de nos jours.

- Il paraît que déjà à dix ans, c'était une vrai furie !

- Dîtes, je pourrais vous demander un petit service...

- Autre que ce message à ce vieil idiot ?

- Oui... c'est une erreur stupide que j'ai faîtes... il est question d'un homme, qui est venu, y'a quelques temps, et lui aussi a vu la marque. J'ai cru qu'il faisait partit de la Guilde. Le fait est qu'il m'a volé ma formule d'ostalium, pour la vendre aux Riekling du Château de Kaarstang, ce qui est suicidaire entre nous. Mais sérieux, j'y peux pas grand chose. J'suis tout seul, ici, personne pour couvrir mes arrières !

- Boo, ça me coûte rien d'y faire un tour. Vous avez une carte du coin ?

- J'vous revaudrais ça.

* * *

Ace arriva devant le monument. Une sorte d'autel, sans doute. Une immense pierre dresser dans un bassin d'eau. Des dunmers étaient occupés à construire quelque chose autour.

Mais quelque chose dans leur acte les laissaient... absent.

Et puis, ils récités tous, à tour de rôle, d'une voix morne, une phrase d'une étrange litanie :

_Ici, en son temple,_

_qu'ils ont oublié._

_Ici, nous travaillons,_

_afin de nous rappeler._

_Nous reprenons la nuit,_

_ce qui nous a été volé le jour._

_Loin de nous-même,_

_il grandit, toujours plus près de nous._

_Nos yeux étaient aveugles,_

_maintenant ils voient à travers lui._

_Nos mains étaient oisives,_

_maintenant, il parle au travers d'elles._

_Et quand le monde entendra,_

_et quand le monde verra,_

_et quand le monde se souviendra,_

_ce monde cessera d'être._

Sérieux, c'était vraiment flippant comme truc.

Ace remarqua alors un elfe noir qui ne semblait pas prit par la folie général, et regarda tout cela avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- S'passe quoi, ici ? demanda Ace en allant à la rencontre du dunmer qui se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Vous ne semblez pas prit par la folie général, à ce que j'vois. Très intéressant... Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici ? lui demanda le dunmer.

- Je cherche des informations sur un dénommé Miraak, et on m'a envoyé ici. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

L'elfe prit une pause pensive.

- Miraak... Miraak... ça me semble familier, mais je me demande d'où...

Ace soupira et alla voir l'un des travailleurs. Encore une fois, ça ne le mené nul part. Le dunmer qui subissait le regard d'Ace continua de travailler sans se soucier du jeune homme, comme si celui-ci n'était pas là.

- Oh, ça y est ! Je me souviens ! Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens... s'exclama le dunmer.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ace en se tournant vers lui de nouveau.

- Eh bien, jeune homme, il se trouve que Miraak est mort y'a quelques milliers d'années.

La mâchoire d'Ace se décrocha.

- USO ! rugit-il.

- Je suis pas très sûre, mais c'est fascinant, vous trouvez pas ?! fit le dunmer avec un sourire immense. Ça a peut-être un lien avec ce qu'il se passe ici. Assez inattendu. Je suis au regret de ne pas pouvoir vous fournir plus de réponse. Mais il y a les ruines d'un ancien temple de Miraak, au centre de l'île. Si j'étais vous, j'irais y jeter un œil.

- Merci du tuyau.

- Au plaisir !

Ace regarda la construction, et la montra du pouce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-il à l'elfe.

- La pierre ou ce qu'ils construisent ?

- Les deux.

- La pierre fait partit d'une des nombreuses pierres qu'on trouve sur l'île, classifier comme les Pierre du Créateur. Elles sont vénérées par les Skaals, les quelques nordiques qui vivent dans les contrer enneiger de l'île. Celle-ci, c'est la Pierre de la Terre.

- Et ils font quoi ?

- Ils construisent quelque chose, en tout cas, c'est certain.

Ace se retint de faire un commentaire. Non, sérieux ?! Il avait pas vu !

- Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à ce sujet. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que ça va donner quand ils auront fini, poursuivit le dunmer.

- Vous avez essayé de les interrompre ?

L'elfe eut l'air outré par cette idée et répliqua :

- Certainement pas ! Le faire aurait interféré avec ce qui est entrain de se produire, et je ne pourrais jamais voir comment les choses vont se passer.

- Vous êtes aussi timbré que Sheogorath, marmonna Ace.

- Non mais oh, jeune homme ! Un peu de respect, je vous prie ! Par Azura, vous manquez pas de toupet d'insulter un grand mage de la maison Telvanni tel que moi !

Maison Telvanni ? Pourquoi c'était familier à Ace ?

- Je vous insulte pas, je constate, nuance, soupira le jeune homme.

Il retourna vers les travailleurs et passa sa main devant les yeux d'une femme qui ne réagit pas du tout.

Ace se tourna alors vers la Pierre de la Terre et la toucha, entendant vaguement le dunmer lui dire quelque chose dans les lignes du 'je ne vous le recommande pas'.

* * *

Black out.

* * *

Ace reprit connaissance, il était entrain de travailler avec les autres. Une voix dans sa tête récité la litanie que disait tout le monde, mais à la première personne.

- Bon, tant pis, fit le dunmer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? » songea Ace.

Il secoua la tête, lâcha les outils, et quitta la bassin pour s'éloigner de la pierre à reculons.

- Très intéressant, vous semblez capable de résister à cela par votre propre volonté. Vraiment très intéressant, commenta le dunmer.

Tatch fini par arriver.

- Ace ? T'as apprit quelque chose ?

- Toi, je t'interdis de t'approcher de cette pierre ! lui dit Ace en le menaçant du doigt, vraiment inquiet.

- Depuis quand tu m'interdis quelque chose ? C'est qui le otouto, rappel moi, de nous deux ?

- _S'il te plaît_, Tatch, ne t'approche pas de ce truc. Amènes-toi. On doit trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

- Le Netch Éméché est la seule auberge du coin, leur dit le gars de la maison Telvanni.

- Merci de l'info, fit Ace.

Il attrapa son ami et le ramena vers la ville.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ace ? s'inquiéta Tatch.

- Je sais pas, mais j'aime pas cette pierre. Y'a quelque chose de malsain, dedans. Et tout ceux qui y travaillent son de vrai zombie, tu peux me croire, grogna Ace en tirant son ami par le poignet.

Ils trouvèrent la taverne.

Ça changeait des tavernes de Bordeciel. Ici, tout était plus exotique.

Ils descendirent un escalier, et arrivèrent devant un comptoir où un dunmer les accueilli en leur disant :

- Bienvenu au Necth Eméché, où l'on sert le meilleur Sujama de tout Corberoc, et des mets de Morrowind !

Ace s'assit au comptoir et respira profondément.

- Servez-moi l'alcool le plus fort que vous ayez en réserve, s'il vous plaît. Et il nous faudrait deux chambres pour la nuit, commanda t-il.

- Certain ? Le Vin de Tisebraise est très fort.

- Certain, assura Ace.

- Je vais en chercher en réserve. Et pour vous ?

- Votre spécialité, commenda Tatch en s'installant.

- Pas de soucis ! Vous me direz des nouvelles de ma nouvelle recette de Sujama !

Et le dunmer s'éloigna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ace ? demanda Tatch.

- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond... d'après le gars devant la pierre, Miraak est mort depuis des lustres !

- Tu as réussi à offenser un mort ?! C'est du grand art !

- C'est pas drôle, Tatch. Et puis, y'a cette pierre... j'ai fait que l'effleurer, et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'étais entrain de travailler avec les autres. Et y'avait cette voix, dans ma tête qui récité cette étrange litanie.

- Me dis pas que...

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée si je suis tombé sur un autre daedra. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut se rendre au centre de l'île, là où y'a un temple de Miraak. Qui était ce mec pour avoir droit à un temple ?

- Faut demander à Marco. Tu lui as demandé pour les parchemins ?

- Oui. J'attends la réponse.

- On ira voir le temple demain, quand on aura trouvé la mine avec ton mot. J'ai promit aussi de rendre un petit service à Glover Mallory. Ce gars, c'est le frère de Delvin.

- Non, sérieux ?

Ace se massa les tempes, et remercia le dunmer quand il lui déposa un verre en céramique bleu devant le nez. Tatch eut droit à un verre en céramique dorée.

- On a rien fait de la journée, pourtant, j'ai les nerfs en compote, marmonna Ace en buvant son verre.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil, et ça ira mieux.

Tatch pri une gorgée de son propre verre et eut un sourire ravi devant le goût.

- Votre sujama est excellent, vous partageriez la recette ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, désolé, c'est un secret bien gardé, mais ravi que ça vous plaise, ria doucement le dunmer.

- Ace, quand on retrouvera Marco, on lui offrira une bouteille de sujama.

- Si tu y tiens, marmonna Ace en regardant le fond de son verre vide, le regard déjà bien vitreux.

Tatch soupira. Ace n'avait _vraiment pas_ de résistance.

- Où sont les chambres ? demanda Tatch. Je pense qu'il a assez but pour ce soir, je vais le coucher.

- Le Tisebraise est un vin vraiment fort. Il peu s'estimer chanceux, certains ne parvienne même pas à finir la moitié d'un verre avant de s'effondrer, totalement torché, commenta le dunmer. Venez, je vais vous conduire aux chambres.

Tatch aida Ace à se remettre debout et suivit l'elfe jusqu'à une chambre.

* * *

Rayleigh leva un sourcil devant les arbres brûlés face à Luffy, qui s'était un peu éloigné pour pratiquer on ne savait trop quoi.

- Tu t'entraînes encore au Red Hawk ? s'enquit Rayleigh.

- Iie. Ace voulait que je vérifie quelque chose pour lui. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il a sans doute trouver une solution pour rentrer, mais quel est pas du goût de Marco, fit Luffy en se grattant une joue.

- Est-ce que ton frère est aussi indiscipliné que toi ?

- Plus ou moins. Ça dépend pour quoi.

- Alors je pense que ce bon vieux Marco va avoir très vite des cheveux blancs. Sinon, qu'est-ce que ton frère voulait que tu vérifies ?

- Y'a quelques temps, il a utilisé un nouveau thu'um qu'il n'a jamais apprit... il voulait savoir si je le maîtrisé aussi, ou si c'était juste lui.

- Et c'est ce thu'um qui a fait cramer les arbres ?

Luffy eut un grand sourire et se tourna vers les arbres, se mettant de profil au vieux pirate. Il prit une grande inspiration et cria :

- _Yol _!

Un souffle de flamme quitta ses lèvres et carbonisa un peu plus les arbres.

- Voilà que tu craches du feu... très sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie d'être à la place de ceux qui seront tes adversaires dans ta course à la One Piece, soupira Rayleigh en caressant sa barbe.

- Shishishi ! Ça sera mon arme secrète ! Un moyen de me défendre en dernier recourt !

- Tu partageras cette arme secrète avec ton équipage ?

Luffy eut une grimace en disant :

- Si je le fais, je serais obligé de rompre la promesse que j'ai faîte à Nii-chan, de ne dire à personne qu'il est en vie. D'un autre côté, j'ai confiance en eux, donc...

- Tu pourrais inventer une histoire à ce sujet.

- Tout le monde me dit que je suis un pitoyable menteur.

Rayleigh soupira.

- En effet, dans ces conditions, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Ou alors, négocie avec ton frère.

- Je lui en parlerai quand je le verrais la prochaine fois.

- Comment va t-il ?

Luffy eut un immense sourire et ricana :

- Il a la gueule de bois ! Il a pas de résistance à l'alcool !

Rayleigh eut un sourire :

- Roger non plus n'en avait pas, je suis pas étonné que ce soit son cas aussi.

- Haaan, Ace vous tuerez s'il vous entendez !

- Oh, je m'en doute parfaitement. Mais il doit avoir d'autre chat à fouetter ce moment.

* * *

Ace se massa le crâne.

- Morrowind est le pays d'origine des dunmers, on est d'accord, marmonna Ace, en essayant de chasser sa gueule de bois.

- Tout à fait, fit Tatch.

- Corberoc est une province dunmer, nous sommes toujours d'accord ?

- Absolument.

- Et tu dis que les dunmer incinèrent leurs morts.

- C'est ce qu'à dit l'un des gars du temple. Oh, et ils vouent un culte à trois daedra. Dont ta copine Mephala.

- Ça, je m'en fous. Résumons ce qu'il se passe. On est descendu dans la mine pour retrouver le journal d'un gars mort y'a belle lurette.

- Et on a croisé d'horribles araignées, brrr...

- On débouche sur le coin qui a été condamné de la mine, on passe le portail... mais on est pas retourner en Bordeciel, entre temps, n'est-ce pas.

- Je confirme, assura Tatch.

- Alors pourquoi on est tombé sur des ruines nordiques, et surtout, des ruines où j'ai de l'eau jusqu'au cheville ! s'énerva Ace en montrant le tas de draugr qu'ils avaient occis.

- Langue au chat ?

Ace alla se frapper le crâne contre un mur, ce qui n'arrangea pas son mal de crâne.

- Ace, je te signal qu'il se pourrait qu'au bout, on tombe sur un mot de thu'um pour toi. Sois un peu plus motivé ! encouragea Tatch.

- L'eau ne m'aide pas.

- S'il le faut, je te porte sur mon dos. Allez courage, mec.

- Haiii...

* * *

**Prochain épisode, la suite des aventures souterraines de Tatch et Ace !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Au programme du jour, eh bien, on continu l'exploration de la mine de Corberoc.**

**Kira 1726 : Miraak en mode Sauron... oui, pourquoi pas xD. De toute façon c'est pas plus étonnant que les draugrs !**

* * *

- Tu vas bouder longtemps ? demanda Tatch.

- Tant que j'aurais les pieds dans l'eau, marmonna Ace, les mains fourrés dans les poches de son short.

- Ace, tu vas pas me dire que juste de l'eau aux chevilles, ça te fait peur !

- Oh, désolé de te le dire, mais c'est _désagréable_ quand on est un nôryokusha, le simple fait d'avoir de l'eau au cheville...

Ils avaient monté un escalier, tout en continuant à se disputer, ce qui réveilla deux draugrs assit sur des trônes.

- Et vous, fermez là ! rugit Ace.

Coup de pied sauté enflammer, et ils furent renvoyer dans l'autre monde.

- Et ça ne sert à rien de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur eux. Regarde, y'a plus d'eau ici, soupira Tatch.

- Qui te dit qu'il n'y en aura pas plus loin ?

- Ace, dit moi la vérité... qu'est-ce qui va pas ? C'est toujours à cause de Serana ?

Ace soupira et se laissa tomber dans le trône vide d'un des draugr qu'il avait tué. Il se prit le visage dans les mains, et avoua :

- J'aime pas cet endroit.

- C'est pas les premières ruines nordiques qu'on fait, bizarre...

- Non, pas cette ruine... c'est l'île en elle-même. Je sais pas... y'a quelque chose qui me... comment décrire...

Tatch s'accroupit devant son ami, et lui posa une main sur son épaule, qui lui serra doucement.

- J'ai l'impression... qu'il y a un monstre qui se cache, là, quelque part... comme un danger imminent. J'ai jamais eut cette impression, même face à Teach ou à Marine Ford... Je crois que j'ai peur, Tatch, murmura Ace.

- La peur, c'est humain, Ace, et c'est tout à fait normal de la ressentir. On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, ici. Et tu as apprit qu'un gars qui veut ta mort, est déjà mort depuis longtemps... moi aussi, j'ai peur, Ace, et j'aurais deux fois plus peur si j'étais à ta place. Après tout, c'est pas après ma tête qu'on en a. Mais on est tout les deux. On est là pour se couvrir, mutuellement. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tant qu'on sera ensemble, tout se passera bien.

Ace hocha faiblement la tête.

« Ses nerfs commencent à le lâcher » songea Tatch.

C'était pas le genre d'Ace de s'effondrer pour si peu. Il avait besoin de répit. De souffler.

- Ace, je te propose quelque chose... On va finir ce donjon, puis, tu m'attendras à l'auberge. Tu essaieras de dormir un peu. Pendant ce temps, j'irais rendre ce petit service à Glover. Ça peut toujours nous être utile, pour entrer un peu plus dans les bonnes grâces de la Guilde et avoir nos informations sur Esbern. Ensuite, on retournera en Bordeciel. Là, on s'occupera prioritairement d'Harkon et Alduin. On ne reviendra ici que quand on en aura fini avec ces deux là. Et tu vas arrêter de te surmener. Ça te va ?

Ace marmonna un vague oui.

Tatch se leva et remit son ami sur pied. Ils échangèrent une étreinte virile et fraternel, avant de se remettre en route. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle ronde, avec une grille énorme au centre, au dessus d'une eau trouble. Impossible de passer en longeant les bords. Tatch posa un pied prudent dessus, puis sauta un peu. La grille ne bougea pas.

- C'est bon, amènes-toi, fit-il.

Ace suivit son ami. La porte se referma brutalement derrière eux, et plusieurs draugr se réveillèrent. Le plus jeune invoqua un atronach de feu, avant de se mettre dos à dos avec Tatch, la Lame Ébonite entre ses mains. Tatch dégaina sa propre arme, et ils furent prêt au combat.

C'étaient des draugrs haut niveau, en tout cas. Le thu'um de _déferlement_ était au rendez-vous dans le camp adverse. Et dans le leur aussi, puisque Ace ne s'en privait pas, en alternance avec ses coups de lame et ses attaques de feu. L'atronach aussi était très utile, enflammant tout sur son passage. Six contre deux (et demi avec l'atronach) et ils réussirent à s'en sortir, juste avec quelques égratignures. L'explosions de l'atronach que celui-ci reçu un coup d'épée en trop permit de finir le combat. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent, leur permettant soit de faire demi-tour, soit de continuer leur route.

- Rien d'intéressant sur eux, nota Ace en fouillant les draugr.

- J'ai trouvé un coffre. Laisse-moi trente seconde pour le forcé, et je te dis ça, annonça Tatch.

La serrure ne résista pas longtemps aux doigts experts de Tatch, et il l'ouvrit.

- Quelques septims, mais rien de plus... maugréa le cuistot.

- Na, Tatch, ça vaut quoi le septim, par rapport au berry, d'après toi. Qui sait on a peut-être fait fortune, sans même le savoir.

- Je dirais que ça vaut pas un rond, mec.

Ace eut une moue.

Ils reprirent leur route, passant devant deux sarcophages, qui ne réagirent pas (sans doute vide), et suivirent le couloir de pierres brutes. Ils arrivèrent devant un sarcophage ouvert, debout contre le mur, contenant un étrange gisement de pierre bleu claire, brillant, comme de la glace.

- Tiens, ça doit être ça le stalhrim dont parler Glover, fit Tatch.

Ace effleura le gisement du bout des doigts.

- C'est froid, même pour moi, murmura t-il. Vraiment zarb ce truc.

- Ace, regarde, fit Tatch qui avait continué à avancer.

Ace se retourna et vit son ami montrer du pouce un laboratoire d'alchimie.

- Au cas où les draugrs voudraient faire des potions ? plaisanta Tatch.

- T'es con, mec, ricana Ace en secouant la tête.

Aaaah ! Un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Ace ! Tatch avait réussi à rendre sa bonne humeur à son jeune ami.

Ils suivirent encore et toujours le couloir. Un bruit lointain sembler indiqué la présence d'une cascade dans les environs.

Ace tendit brusquement le bras, empêchant son ami d'avancé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tatch.

- Piège, regarde le sol, il est noircit, fit Ace.

Il pencha la tête dans la zone dangereuse et la retira immédiatement quand des rayons électriques le frôlèrent.

- Ce sont ces drôles de pierres mauves qu'on trouve assez souvent, qui serve de piège, faut croire, marmonna Ace.

Il écarta les bras en croix, marcha dans la zone dangereuse et tira de chaque côté de la zone un _Higan, _dégommant les gemmes mauves avant qu'elles n'attaquent. Tatch rejoignit alors son ami, et le dépassa.

Le couloir fit une légère descente, et déboucha sur de l'eau qui lui arriva à la taille.

- Grimpe sur mon dos, fit Tatch à Ace. Si on se fait attaquer, je compte sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas d'soucis, assura Ace en se hissant sur les épaules de son ami qui s'était accroupit.

Ils avancèrent ainsi, lentement, Ace faisant le moins de mouvement possible pour ne pas déséquilibré son ami. Il poussa la porte qui leur barrait la route, et débouchèrent sur une salle inondée, avec, face à eux, une cascade. Et y'avait des draugrs haut niveau, ici aussi.

Pendant que Tatch allait au plus vite vers un escalier hors de l'eau, pour y déposer Ace, afin qu'ils puissent se défendre au mieux tout les deux, le jeune D. lui utilisait son pouvoir et la magie pour les défendre, esquivant les flèches de son mieux.

Y'avait trois draugrs.

Une fois sur la pierre, hors de l'eau, Tatch et Ace se précipitèrent vers un escalier pour se rapprocher des tireurs.

- _Fus ro dah _! cria Ace.

Le cri réussi à envoyer les draugr en bas du pont d'où ils se tenaient. Tatch sauta, laissant le soin à Ace de le couvrir depuis en haut, alors qu'il taillé en pièce les trois draugrs.

Une fois le combat fini, Tatch retrouva Ace de nouveau sur le pont. Ils le traversèrent pour atteindre l'autre partit de la structure.

- Moi, j'te dis, les nordiques sont des timbrés, marmonna Ace. On a pas idée de mettre des morts vivants pour garder les tombeaux. Ça facilite pas le boulot des pilleurs !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, sauf que l'on raconte que les draugrs, d'après ce que j'ai lut à leur sujet à l'académie des bardes... entre nous, ils sont dingue d'avoir une bibliothèque pareille, à quoi ça leur sert dans leur chanson.

- Donc, on raconte sur les draugrs ?

- Oui, donc, on dit qu'ils auraient été autrefois au service des dragons, et qu'ils auraient été maudits pour trahison. Trahison de qui ? Du genre humain, ou parce qu'ils se sont retourné contre les dragons... va savoir.

Ace activa un mécanisme qui ouvrit une grille, juste en face, dans la structures qu'ils avaient quitté.

- Demi-tour, mec, fit Ace.

- Pourquoi ?

Ace montra le passage qui était désormais ouvert et Tatch haussa un sourcil. Ouais, bon, ils avaient pas vu ça la première fois.

Ils retraversèrent le pont, puis passèrent la herse levé, pour pénétré dans un couloir, qui se divisa en deux. À gauche, ils furent dans une grande pièce ronde, avec au centre, sur un piédestal, un livre. Un peu plus haut, ils virent une autre gemme piégée qui fut dégommée par un simple caillou de Tatch. Ace alla voir le livre et l'ouvrit.

- Intéressant... fit-il.

- On t'apprend comment soigné la rage de dent ? demanda Tatch.

- Non, juste comment faire une aura électrique.

Il fourra le livre dans son sac et ils allèrent en face, prenant une passerelle en bois qui montait en colimaçon. Cela les amena au niveau où avait été la gemme. Ils longèrent une corniche, jusque là où avait été la gemme, et continuèrent leur route par une porte pas loin, qui les fit débouchait sur un pont. Celui-ci faisait une sorte de tunnel en acier, leur permettant de ne pas avoir à ce soucier de là où il mettait les pieds.

Là où ils arrivèrent, c'était une petite pièce avec un escalier. L'escalier menant à une porte éclairer de trois flambeaux. Néanmoins, ce qui attira l'attention des pirates, ce fut qu'un sarcophage était tombé de contre le mur, dévoilant un passage d'où provenait un léger courant d'air. Ils se consultèrent du regard, et y pénétrèrent, juste éclairer par les champignons fluorescents qui poussaient le long de la parois.

* * *

Les deux pirates sifflèrent.

Ils étaient arrivé en haut d'une corniche, laissant entrevoir une salle immense en contre bas.

Face à eux, tout en bas, il y avait une étrange porte de pierre, avec des runes mystérieuses pulsant d'une lueur rouge.

- T'as déjà vu ça, Tatch ? demanda Ace.

- Jamais de toute mon existence ! Par Devy Jones, une telle vue valait vraiment toute cette descente !

- On saute ?

- T'es malade !?

- Hmph, ben moi j'y vais !

Ace se rapprocha du bord et lança :

- _Feim _!

Il prit une apparence fantomatique, totalement éthéré. Pour l'avoir déjà vu faire, Tatch savait que s'il essayait de le touché, sa main passerait au travers.

Ace sauta et atterrit tout en bas, où il fit une roulade avant de se redresser.

Son cri cessa d'agir, alors qu'il se retirait du léger cour d'eau.

- Tatch ! Avance un peu, y'a une corniche juste sous tes pieds ! cria Ace en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

- Si je me casse quelque chose, tu devras l'expliquer à Marco ! répondit Tatch.

Il suivit l'indication d'Ace, et se retrouva sur une corniche à peine plus bas. De là, il en trouva d'autres, lui permettant de rejoindre son ami.

- Regarde moi ça ! C'est dément ! Dommage qu'on est rien pour immortaliser ça ! souffla Ace.

C'est vrai que c'était immense.

Tatch avisa néanmoins des draugrs et deux squelettes étalaient sur le sol, pas trop loin de la porte.

- On est pas les premiers à venir ici, constata t-il.

Il s'accroupit pour prendre le journal dans la main d'une des dépouilles, alors qu'Ace examinait l'étrange porte. Sur les deux côtés, la pierre était fendu horizontalement, faisant qu'une lueur rouge en sortait, donnant l'impression que c'était une voile translucide qui ondulant.

- C'est le journal du mec que ce vieux voulait qu'on retrouve. Et ça dit que si on veut pas être coincé ici pour l'éternité, faut qu'on résolve cette énigme. Bravo, Ace, t'en manque pas une, marmonna Tatch.

- Il donne des indices ? s'enquit Ace en le regardant.

Tatch pointa une étrange arme pas très loin.

- La porte semble réagir à cette arme, annonça Tatch.

Ace la ramassa.

Elle était étrangement taillé et une drôle d'énergie en émanait. La saisissant à deux mains, il fendit l'air avec, et un raie d'énergie rouge en sortit, le surprenant lui et Tatch.

- Comment t'a fait ça ? demanda Tatch.

- J'ai juste fendu l'air avec, fit Ace.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Ace lui tendit l'arme et Tatch reproduisit l'opération. Le raie d'énergie ressortit encore une fois.

- J'ai une idée, fit Tatch. Puisque le journal dit que la porte réagit à la lame...

Il alla se mettre devant l'une des deux encoches dans la pierre. Le rouge devint plus foncé devant la présence de la lame.

Tatch fendit l'air dans le même sens que l'encoche, et un rai de lumière en sortit, et pénétra l'encoche. Un pan de roche s'enfonça dans le mur, et un autre sortit du sol, prenant sa place. Quand cela termina de bouger, la taille était un peu plus haut et à la verticale.

- Sugoii ! Tatch, t'es un génie, mec ! s'exclama Ace.

Tatch frotta ses ongles contre lui d'un air important avant de souffler dessus, un sourire rieur aux lèvres. Il se remit en position, devant l'autre entaille horizontal, et reproduisit l'opération. Le même phénomène se produisit.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ce que j'essaye de faire, ou tu préfères regarder ? demanda Tatch en se mettant en position pour frapper une entaille verticale.

- Explique, parce que même si ça bouge, je vois pas le but, pour le moment.

- En donnant des coups qui font sortir des rayons et qui touche les entailles, je les fais ainsi monté jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'en forment plus qu'une qui soit aligné avec celle de la porte. Ainsi, quand ça sera fait, un seul petit coup, et paf, la porte s'ouvrira.

Et il donna une frappe verticales aux deux entailles, reproduisant à nouveau le phénomène précédant, mettant très haut deux entailles horizontales.

- Espérons que ça marche à distance, grogna Tatch en se mettant en position.

Le rayon d'énergie sortit de nouveau de la lame et activa l'entaille, qui vint se mettre en position au dessus de la porte, comme l'avait prévu le cuistot, sauf que celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

- Tu t'es gouré, mec, constata Ace, les mains derrière la nuque.

- Me reste encore l'autre entaille, Ace, lui rappela Tatch.

En effet, une fois l'autre entaille touché par le raie de lumière, elle vint s'aligner contre la précédente, et le raie de lumière rouge qui en émanait se propagea jusqu'à l'entaille dans la pierre de la porte. Un coup verticale et le sol se mit à trembler.

- On va tous mûrir ! ria Ace. Tatch a _encore _fait des conneries !

Le sol cessa de trembler progressivement et la la porte de pierre s'enfonça en deux fragments différent dans le sol.

- Tu disais ? demanda Tatch en tirant la langue au jeune homme.

- Tatch, regarde devant, lui dit Ace.

Tatch se retourna et jura en voyant les pièges.

Des lames balanciers. Merveilleux.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir sombre qui leur était ouvert et Ace se mit en position, comme un sprinteur au départ d'une course.

- _Feim !_

Il reprit la forme fantomatique.

_- Wuld Na !_

Et il fila à une vitesse prodigieuse jusqu'à mi-chemin où il rencontra un mur. Sa forme spectrale prit fin et il dû reproduire la même chose, pour atteindre une porte, tout au fond. Juste à temps, car le premier thu'um cessait de faire effet. Ace activa alors un levier, et le piège s'immobilisa.

- Houuuu, mais c'est qu'il a de la suite dans les idées le petit Ace ! se moqua Tatch en rejoignant son ami.

- Me cherche pas, je suis à côté du levier, je te rappel, lança Ace.

- Pff, quel rabat joie !

Ils ouvrirent la porte et un étrange bruit leur parvint.

Fini la rigolade, y'avait quelque chose de pas normal, par là.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le bref couloir rond, et pénétrèrent dans une salle rectangulaire, majoritairement inondé. Le long des parois courait un chemin, jusqu'à en face, un mur draconique. Pas très loin d'eux, sur leur gauche, dans une petite avancée dans l'eau se tenait un coffre.

- Ce coffre put le piège, marmonna Tatch. Où est le draugr qui doit nous sauté dessus ?

- Y'a quelque chose dans l'eau, remarqua Ace en se tordant le coup. Un sarcophage.

- On aurait peut-être dû prendre la Rose Sanguine, elle aurait été utile.

- Merde ! Il vient s'ouvrir ! Tatch ! C'est un prêtre dragon !

- Et chiotte !

En effet, se levant lentement de l'eau, majestueusement, un prêtre dragon s'éleva dans les airs.

Les deux pirates se cachèrent derrière des pierres et ne firent plus aucun bruit. Le prêtre ne sembla pas les avoir remarquer. Il lança un sort qui fit briller tout son corps.

- Armure magique, souffla Ace à Tatch.

Et un autre qui fit naître une aura de foudre autour de son corps. Il flottant ensuite lentement jusqu'au niveau du coffre, et la resta immobile.

Une herse tomba, bloquant les pirates dans la salle.

- Ace. Fais apparaître un atronach le plus loin possible. Dès qu'il tournera le dos, je me jette sur lui. Pendant ce temps, prépare un _Dai_ _Enkai._ Préviens moi avec de la lancé, j'ai pas envie de mourir brûler.

- D'accord.

Ace se déplaça très légèrement et fit apparaître un atronach qui flotta au dessus de l'eau. Le prêtre réagit immédiatement, et lança de massive attaque électrique, alors que l'atronach se mit à bouger pour avoir un meilleur angle de tire. Tatch se glissa discrètement derrière le prêtre et l'attaqua, essayant de rester à distance de l'aura électrique. Il sentit la chaleur augmenté de façon très notable, et bientôt des flammes frôlèrent ses pieds. Ace s'était redresser, et avait commencé à amasser le feu en une énorme boule dans le creux de sa main. Boule qui continuer de grossir.

- TATCH !

Tatch se jeta immédiatement à l'eau.

- _Dai Enkai : Entei !_ hurla Ace en jetant la boule de feu.

Cela fut suffisant pour avoir raison du prêtre qui tomba en cendre.

Tatch refit surface, tremper.

- J'espère que ça valait le coup, commenta t-il en nageant jusqu'au cendre du prêtre.

Il fouilla les reste, trouva un étrange masque et de l'or. Pendant ce temps, Ace avait continué sur la corniche, jusqu'au mur draconique.

Une fois le mot dans son esprit, la petite voix animal en lui, lui apprit :

_« Tes bras peuvent avoir la force des pattes d'un dragon. Revêtit leurs écailles, et tu n'en seras que plus fort. »_

Aspect Draconique.

- Alors ? demanda Tatch en activant un mécanisme qui fit se relever la herse, ainsi qu'une autre, leur permettant d'aller plus loin.

- Je peux avoir la force d'un dragon, apparemment, annonça Ace en allant vers la seconde herse.

Tatch alla ouvrir le coffre et éclata de rire.

- Ils se foutent de qui ! Deux septims ! Ro, j'te jure ! ria t-il.

- T'es pas sérieux...

- Tadada !

Tatch brandit deux malheureuses pièces et en lança une à Ace.

C'est là que l'étrange bruit de tout à l'heure se reproduisit.

Ça venait de l'autre couloir.

Méfiant mais curieux, ils se dirigèrent vers celui-ci et se retrouvèrent face à un escalier en colimaçon au centre duquel passait une chute d'eau. Juste devant, il y avait un piédestal avec un étrange livre noir.

- Un livre de magie ? demanda Tatch alors que lui et Ace s'en rapprocher.

- Trop gros, et ce n'est pas le signe de la moindre école de magie que je connaisse. Les livres à couvertures sombres sont de l'école de destruction, mais ça un sigle rouge gravé dessus. Et là... on dirait vaguement une tête de gorgone vert caca d'oie, fit Ace.

Il passa une main sur la couverture, souleva l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit.

D'étrange écriture y était inscrite, rien à voir avec les symboles draconiques. Cela ressemblait plus au symbole sur la couverture des livres mauves de conjuration.

Les écritures s'animèrent brusquement, se déroulèrent comme un serpent, devinrent une tentacule verte qui s'enroula autour de la tête d'Ace.

- Ace ! fit Tatch en levant son arme pour trancher le tentacule.

Avant d'avoir fait quoique ce soit, Ace fut attiré en dans le livre avec un petit cri de surprise.

Bientôt, le livre se referma tout seul et tomba par terre.

Ace n'était plus là, ne restait derrière que son chapeau de cow boy orange.

Tatch essaya en vain d'ouvrir le livre, mais impossible.

- Oh merde ! Putain ! Comment j'vais expliquer ça à Marco ! jura Tatch, prit de panique comme une poule qui a perdu ses poussins.

* * *

Ace atterrit brutalement à plat ventre sur une surface dure, lui coupant le souffle.

Il se remit sur pied en vacillant et regarda autour de lui.

- Tatch ? appela Ace.

C'était quoi cette endroit ?

Il était sur une passerelle recouverte de page de livre et de livres entiers calcinés. Autour de lui, c'était une eau vert sombre d'où s'élevait des tentacules de façon paresseuse. Y'avait aussi des colonnes énormes de livres brûlés qui en sortaient. Son regard ne pouvait que se perdre dans une sorte de légère brume hésitant entre le jeune et le vert, qui recouvrait l'eau. Pas de terre en vu, juste cette passerelle de fer forgé.

Ace s'avança avec hésitation et recula d'un pas quand son Haki réagit à quelque chose. Bien lui en prit car une tentacule sortit vivement de l'eau et fouetta l'endroit où c'était tenu Ace.

- Et chiotte, je suis où cette fois ? jura Ace.

- _Bienvenu en Apocrypha, mon Royaume en Oblivion, jeune D. !_ fit une voix étrangement haut perché, pourtant masculine.

Ace leva les yeux et rencontre... des yeux.

De gros yeux globuleux qui n'avaient rien d'humain, qui se tenait au milieu de rien, dans les airs. Y'en avait quoi... cinq, six ?

Et autour, y'avait pleiiiin de tentacules.

- Oh merde, un autre Prince Daedra, devina Ace.

- _ Je suis Hermaeus Mora, le Daedra du Destin et des Savoirs ! _se présentèrent les yeux.

C'était pas le daedra qui avait envoyé Marco dans un autre monde ?

Ouch, là, Ace était dans une merde profonde.

- _Tu es ici dans ma bibliothèque, où j'amasse toute les connaissances... si tu veux ce savoir, il faudra passer les épreuves qui se présenteront à toi. Amuses-toi bien, et montres-toi divertissent. Si tu survis, je te proposerais peut-être une proposition qui t'intéressera grandement, pour rentré d'où tu viens._

Et les yeux disparurent.

Ace se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien derrière lui. Pas de porte d'entrer ou de sortit.

- Tch, j'ai pas l'choix, faut croire, souffla t-il.

Il suivit donc la passerelle, évitant les tentacules qui tentèrent de le tuer.

Arrivé à un escalier, il se mit en garde. Juste à temps, une étrange créature avec un drôle de manteau et une tête de poulpe fit son apparition et lança un sort qui jeta Ace à terre.

Il se releva difficilement, les membres lourds. Agissant par instinct, il se saisit de la lame dans son dos et trancha la créature qui vacilla que légèrement.

Ace s'embrassa de frustration et de colère, et le feu gagna l'arme de Mephala. Un autre coup envoya la créature contre une colonne de métal, où Ace l'épingla comme un papillon. La créature devint de la brume noir, et il ne resta bientôt que son manteau.

Il retira son arme, et se remit à suivre le chemin. Il sauta agilement pardessus une tentacule sortant d'un bac d'eau au milieu de la plate-forme, et activa sans le vouloir un mécanisme qui ouvrit des portes de métal forgés.

Ace s'engagea dans le couloir qui venait de s'ouvrir, et trouva un autre mécanisme qu'il observa plus attentivement cette fois. On aurait dit une sorte de fleur, avec une tige fine qui en sortait au centre, pour se recourbé. En touchant la tige, les pétales se refermèrent immédiatement, comme une bouton de fleur et une porte nouvelle porte s'ouvrit, permettant à Ace se sortir de l'impasse. Il s'avança dans le nouveau couloir et se retrouva très vite face à une seconde créature, qui eut l'aide d'une tentacule d'un nouveau bac d'eau.

- _Hiken !_

La créature vacilla de nouveau et se dupliqua.

- C'est de la triche ça ! _Fus... Ro Dah !_

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de survivant, sans doute parce que l'original succomba.

Il sauta agilement pour éviter encore une fois la tentacule et continua.

Pas loin parce qu'un autre se ramena.

- _Yol _!

Elle flamba, bien, mais pas assez. Enfin, ce fut suffisant pour que larme de Méphala finisse le travail.

Il traversa quelques pages volantes qui tournaient en rond dans les airs et activa une autre fleur, qui ouvrit une autre porte, sur la dernière salle.

- _Tu n'es pas si mauvais, que tu en as l'air_, fit la voix hautaine et haut percer de Mora.

Les yeux réapparurent dans les airs.

- Eh bien... c'est quoi le marcher que vous vouliez me proposer, demanda Ace en usant de ses dernières goutte de patience.

- _Ton ami Marco, en passant par chez moi, il y a longtemps, m'a volé un élément de mon savoir que j'avais amassé les akuma no mi. Donne lui un de mes livres de savoirs interdits, et je le récupérerai. Ainsi, toi et ton ami Tatch pourraient rentrer chez vous._

- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOT' GUEULE ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE METTE MARCO EN DANGER ! JE SUIS RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE BIEN ASSEZ DE MES PRÔCHES ! rugit Ace comprenant qu'il devrait mettre le Phénix en danger pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, s'il acceptait l'accord de ce Daedra.

- _Tu crois, sérieusement, pouvoir accomplir, ta part du contrat, que tu as passé, avec Shegorath ? Tu n'as aucune idée du temps que tu prendras cette tâche, ni des dangers qu'elle te fera courir._

_- _Ore wa Nibantaï Taïsho Portgas D. Ace ! Le danger, je connais, merci ! Allez voir quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sacrifierai pas mes amis comme ça ! Plutôt crever, que ça !

Et Ace cracha sur le côté, montrant ce qu'il pensait de l'idée de Mora.

- _Arrogant petit mortel... nous nous reverrons, réfléchi à mon offre, en attendant_.

Et les yeux disparurent. Au même moment, un énorme monstre sortit du bac au milieu de la pièce. Une créature vaguement humaine, avec une tête de poisson très moche, immense qui cracha des tentacules qui passèrent au travers d'Ace dans un flamboiement.

- Je suis pas d'humeur, t'es mal tombé, grogna le logia. _Dai Enkai : Entei !_

Les flammes se formèrent sur le sol, gagnant de plus en plus de surface, avant de se rassembler dans la paume d'Ace.

- Mange ça, k'ssou sakana ! siffla Ace en lui balançant son attaque.

Dans un hurlement horrible, le monstre mourut.

Deux fois en si peu de temps, il avait eut recour à son attaque ultime, ça lui pompait grave ses forces.

Ace descendit l'escalier en haut duquel il était, contourna le bassin, sauta pardessus la dépouille du monstre qui prenait toute la place. Il monta un nouvel escalier, activa la fleur qui fit réagir quelque chose pas loin. Il redescendit, et remarqua qu'une seconde fleur était apparut. Fleur qu'il activa. Face à lui, un escalier se forma d'un mur.

- Dîtes moi que c'est la sortie, pitié, j'en ai marre, marmonna Ace en se hissant lentement sur les marches.

Il contourna une étrange sculpture pour se retrouver face au même livre qu'il avait ramassé dans le donjon, mais en version XXL. Fatiguer, Ace l'ouvrit, remarquant brièvement un titre compréhensible : '_L'heure du changement'._.

Les écritures, dans un constant mouvement, tourbillonnaient sur les pages, autour de trois cercles noirs.

Il recula d'un pas quand les trois sphères se détachèrent du livre, s'élevèrent au dessus des pages et prient une teinte verte translucide, comme du verre teinté avec de la lumière à l'interieur.

- _Cadeau, pour ta réussite, dans cette épreuve, _fit la voix de Mora. _Il te suffira d'aller à la fin du livre, une fois ton choix fait, pour quitter Apocrypha._

- Foutez moi la paix, k'ssou, grogna Ace.

Il tendit le bras et attrapa la lumière verte du milieux.

Une lueur verte l'entoura et Ace sentit quelque chose changeait en lui.

* * *

_Au même instant_

Luffy se prit un caillou sur la tête.

- Pourquoi tu t'es déconcentré, cette fois ? Un second mot dans un laps de temps aussi court ? s'enquit Rayleigh.

- Je sais pas... souffla Luffy en se massant le front sur le lieu de l'impact. C'est comme...

- Comme ?

- Comme si les mots avaient changés... pas totalement, mais juste un peu...

- Dans quel sens ?

- Je sais pas.

* * *

_De retour avec Ace_

- _Tu as choisi, la sagesse du compagnon. Aucuns de tes cris ou de tes attaques ne blessera désormais tes compagnons. Cela est valable pour ton akuma no mi_, expliqua Mora.

- Mais bouclez là ! grogna Ace.

Il prit toute les pages dans sa main, et alla directement au fond du livre.

La lumière baissa rapidement, tout devint flou, et Ace sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

- ...ce... ce... Ace !

Ace se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était allongé sur le dos, de nouveau dans les ruines. Penché sur lui, Tatch le regardait, visiblement soulageait de le voir reprendre connaissance.

- Bon sang, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, mec ! soupira Tatch. Tout va bien ?

- Apocrypha... souffla Ace.

- Pardon ?

- Aporcypha, dans l'Oblivion. J'ai rencontré un autre Prince Daedra. J'suis crevé... j'ai besoin de dormir un peu.

- Pas maintenant, on doit toujours sortir... d'ici.

Tatch soupira en voyant qu'Ace venait de s'endormir. Le jeune homme s'était recroquevillé sur le sol, les mains jointes sous une oreille en oreiller improviser. Tant bien que mal, Tatch hissa le jeune homme sur son dos, et monta vers ce qui pourrait être la sortit.

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre qui se termina !**

**Petit conseil, aller chercher la voix d'Hermaeus Mora, ça vaut le détour (celle de Neloth aussi, d'ailleurs, certain de ses commentaires sont des pépites *-*) ^^... enfin, si vous trouvez une version française, parce que j'ai pas testé la version anglaise ^^'**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, comme j'ai pitié des nerfs d'Ace, aujourd'hui, je décide de lui faire un petit cadeau (eheh)... lequel... je verrais \o/**

**Bref, nous allons quitter rapidement Corberoc pour retourner vers Faillaise, mais avant ça, petit truc à faire dans un tertre enfoui sous la cendre !**

**Kira 1726 : Désolée pour toi si tu vas devoir lui trouver les expansions aussi (sur console, je sais pas comment ça marche, je sais juste que sur PC on peu les télécharger via Steam). Ensuite, cette rencontre avec Mora ne sera pas la dernière, et de rien pour les vidéos. Je crois bien que la voix du Daedra est la seule chose qui me fait rire chez lui.**

**Mirajane : Oui, je sais, j'ai un peu de mal à voir tout ça à la relecture ^^'. Je suis néanmoins rassurée que cela ne rende pas l'histoire incompréhensible. Je vais tout relire depuis le début, histoire d'améliorer ça, néanmoins.**

* * *

Ace se réveilla.

Et il était entrain de travailler sur la Pierre de la Terre.

Il était arrivé ici comment ?

- Impressionnant, vous continuez de résister à l'influence de la Pierre, constata le dunmer de l'autre fois, alors qu'Ace jetait ses outils.

Ace se massa le nez.

S'il restait plus longtemps ici, ça allait le rendre dingue ou dépressif. Voir les deux.

Il ignora le dunmer, et alla vers l'auberge.

- Bien le bonsoir, jeune homme ! Vous aviez l'air d'un zombie quand vous êtes partit, tout à l'heure ! fit le tenant quand Ace s'assit au comptoir. Votre ami m'a dit de vous remettre ceci pour vous. Et vous aviez oublié ça aussi.

Le dunmer sortit de derrière le comptoir une lettre, le sac d'Ace et son chapeau. Chapeau qui alla se loger sur le crâne de son propriétaire.

- Merci... fit Ace en posant le sac à ses pieds.

Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

Tatch lui disait être partit vers le Nord Est pour régler l'affaire de Glover, et qu'il ferait au plus vite.

- Tout va bien, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette ? s'enquit le dunmer.

- Disons que j'encaisse pas mal de truc, et que j'ai pas le temps de souffler, depuis quelques temps... marmonna Ace.

Un messager entra dans l'auberge et alla directement vers Ace, le seul humain du coin, au milieu des elfes noirs.

- Je vous cherchais. J'ai un message à vous remettre, en mains propre uniquement, lui dit le messager en lui tendant une lettre.

- De qui ? demanda Ace en prenant la lettre.

- Il n'a rien dit, juste qu'il était un de vos amis.

Et encore une autre de ses mystérieuses lettre qui l'orienté vers des nouveaux mots.

Se massant les temps, Ace ouvrit la lettre, alors que le messager s'en aller.

Tertre de Kolbjorn, cette fois.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il est ce fichu tertre... marmonna Ace. Kolbjorn, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Kolbjorn... hmm... Oh, oui, c'est pas très loin. Ralis Sedarys travaille là bas. Vous avez une carte, pour que je vous montre l'endroit ?

Et chiotte.

Encore un truc à faire ici.

* * *

Après avoir marché une heure dans la cendre, rencontré d'étranges araignées explosives, et bien d'autre, Ace trouva enfin le site de Kolbjorn.

Unique soucis, il était pratiquement enseveli sous la cendre.

- Ok, c'est quoi ce délire... marmonna Ace, une main sur une hanche, regardant tout ça avec déprime.

Il arrangea son sac sur son épaule et avisa un elfe, tout seul, entrain d'essayer de déterré les ruines. Il alla à sa rencontre, inclinant son chapeau vers l'arrière pour mieux avoir autour de lui. Il s'arrêta, distrait par la vu qu'il avait de là où il était.

Dans le lointain, on voyait parfaitement le volcan d'où s'échapper encore et toujours de la fumée pleine de cendre, qui rendait l'atmosphère de Corberoc si grise, si cendreuse, si morte.

L'elfe noir se redressa et l'interpella.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda t-il.

- Ralis Sedarys, je présume ? s'enquit Ace en allant à sa rencontre.

- C'est Geldis qui vous envoie ? J'avais pourtant dit à cet idiot de tavernier de ne plus m'envoyer personne, grogna Ralis en recommençant à déterré les ruines.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bon, ça coûte rien de vous racontez. Vous m'avez l'air plutôt honnête.

Ace leva un sourcil. Lui ? Un pirate ? Honnête ? Ce mec avait dû fumer !

Néanmoins, le jeune homme se laissa aller contre un morceau de ce qui devait être l'entrer du tertre, encore enfouie sous la cendre, et attendit l'histoire.

- Je suis Ralis. Ralis Sedarys, de Longsanglot, raconta t-il.

Ace n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où était Longsanglot. Peut-être en Morrowind !? Il se renseignerait.

- Un commanditaire attend mon retour sur le continent. Il m'a envoyé ici dans le but de récupérer des objets artefacts antiques, les "Reliques d'Azidhal". Malheureusement, l'expédition à très vite tournée au désastre.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? s'enquit Ace.

- Quand on s'aventure dans le désert de cendres, il faut être préparer au pire, pas vrai ? Mais ça, ça sortait totalement de mon domaine d'expertise. Quand je suis arrivé à Kolbjorn, le tertre n'était _même_ _pas_ visible. Comme tant de chose sur cette île, il avait totalement disparu sous la cendre. J'ai dû en retiré une quantité incroyable juste pour en retrouver la structure. Qui sait combien de temps il va falloir encore creuser pour atteindre la porte ? Les fouilles ne sont pas vraiment ma spécialité. Et même si c'était le cas, les tempêtes de cendres rebouchent plus vite que je ne peux creuser.

- Et pourquoi ne pas engager des mineurs à Corberoc ?

Ralis le regarda d'un air fatiguer et se montra en disant :

- J'ai l'air dans avoir les moyens ? Je ne suis payé qu'à la livraison, je ne peux pas de débourser un millier de septims pour ça. C'est toujours pareil, il faut avoir de l'argent pour pouvoir en gagner. Cette affaire pourrait rapporter gros, mais je n'ai pas de quoi me lancer.

Un millier de septims. Soit quatre petits boulots pour la Guilde des Voleurs, auprès de Devlin et Vex.

Ace soupira et ouvrit son sac, pour fouiller dedans, tout en marmonnant :

- Vous avez de la chance que je cherche quelque chose là dedans, aussi, et que je sois trop crevé pour être désagréable. Mille septims, hein ?

Il sortit deux bourses qu'il lui tendit.

- Cinq cent et cinq cent. Croyez moi, si vous vous cassez avec l'argent, sans avoir déterré ce foutu tertre, je vous retrouve où que vous soyez, et je vous _arrache_ les yeux pour vous les faire manger_ cru_. Je suis clair ?

L'elfe eut l'air surpris.

- Comment ? Vous... vous dîtes ça sérieusement ? demanda t-il.

- Que ce soit pour l'argent et la menace, je suis sérieux. Prévenez moi de l'avancement des travaux, d'accord ?

- Bien entendu ! Nous pourrons nous entendre, _partenaire _! Je vais aller immédiatement engager des ouvriers à Croberoc. Je vous enverrais des lettres pour vous dire comment se déroule les fouilles. Que cherchez-vous, au cas où je le trouverais ?

- Un mur draconique. J'attends vos lettres. Bonne journée.

Et Ace sortit du site de fouille pour retourner vers la ville.

* * *

Tatch retrouva Ace assit déjà contre le mât de la Vierge du Nord.

- On a reçu une lettre d'Isran, se contenta de dire Ace.

- Très bien. J'ai fait fortune de mon côté. Oh, et je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle tenue de voleur. Toi qui te plaignait que tu pouvais pas avoir la même que Tonilia, j'ai eut exactement la même, de la part de Glover. Faudra que je vois la petite Saphir, à la Cruche Percée.

- Tu vas encore une fois te faire jeter, Tatch. Capitaine Gjalund, on peu lever l'ancre, je crois.

- Je suis pas fâché de quitter cet endroit, marmonna le capitaine en levant les voiles.

- Quoi de neuf, sinon, pour toi ? demanda Tatch en se mettant en tailleur devant son ami.

- Je finance une expédition pour trouver un mur draconique, quelque part dans le désert de cendre, marmonna Ace.

Tatch leva un sourcil.

- On aurait put l'explorer à nous deux, Ace, dit-il.

- Tu as envie de creuser, Tatch ? Perso, c'est pas mon envie du jour, parce que le tertre est sous la cendre. Bref, fait pété la tenue.

Tatch ouvrit son sac et en sortit une armure de cuir grise à manche courte qui termina dans le sac d'Ace.

- Ehh, elle est largement plus classe, celle-là ! Le marron, ça me va pas, de toute façon ! commenta Ace avec un sourire.

- Dis celui qui porte un chapeau d'un tel orange qu'il en paraît ridicule... ricana Tatch.

Et il se reçu un pied dans le nez, pour son commentaire.

* * *

- Du beau travail, messieurs, commenta Delvin en leur faisant glisser leur salaire pour le travail. J'ai encore pas mal de boulot pour vous, si vous en avez envie. En attendant, Mercer voudrait vous parler. Il aurait une mission spéciale à vous confier.

- Pour des nouveaux ? Il va vite en besogne, s'étonna Tatch alors qu'ils empochaient l'argent.

- Hmph, fit Vex, pas loin.

- Un soucis ? s'enquit Ace.

- Il se pourrait que la mission qui vous soit confié, soit celle à laquelle a échoué Vex, expliqua Delvin. Allez voir Mercer, au réservoir.

Les deux pirates quittèrent la table de Delvin, et passèrent au réservoir, l'arrière de la Cruche Percée.

Mercer était à son bureau.

- Ah, vous voilà, tout les deux, dit-il en les voyant venir.

- Paraît que vous vouliez nous confier une mission spéciale ? demanda Tatch.

- Tout à fait. Connaissez-vous le domaine Lumidor ?

- Non.

- C'est le des plus grand fournisseur de miel de la région. Il y a peu, ce domaine était encore sous la surveillance de la Guilde. Néanmoins, récemment, Aringoth, son propriétaire, a engagé des mercenaires, et envoyé paître les gardes la ville, coupant tout commerce avec notre principale alliée, Maven Roncenoir.

- Et donc ?

- J'aimerais que l'un de vous donne une bonne leçon à Aringoth en vidant son coffre, et en brûlant trois des ruches du domaine. Gardez vos armes dans votre fourreau, bien entendu. Maven ne veut pas la destruction du domaine, et préfère garder Aringoth en vie. Mais restez sur vos gardes, ce ne sont pas des amateurs, demandez à Vex, elle vous racontera.

- Pas plus ?

- Pas plus.

- Où est ce domaine ?

- Sur l'îlot, à la sortit de Faillaise, derrière les écuries. Il faudra traverser le lac à la nage pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de soucis à deux anciens pirates, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je m'en charge.

Ace haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il s'en fichait que Tatch s'en occupe.

- C'est tout, bonne chance pour la suite, fit Mercer.

Et les deux pirates se détournèrent de Mercer, pour s'éloigner.

- T'as pas dit un mot, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tatch à son ami.

- J'aime pas ce type. Pourquoi, pas la moindre idée. Mais je ne l'aime pas, souffla Ace.

Tatch avisa une voleuse, assise à une table, en train de manger, et alla vers elle, faisant soupirer son ami.

- Tu vas te faire jeter, Tatch, avertit Ace.

- T'occupes, c'est pas pour ce que tu crois, lui dit Tatch.

Il sortit de sa tenu de voleur une lettre et la tendit à Saphir qui le regarda, surprise.

- Je crois que cette lettre t'es destinée, lui annonça Tatch.

- Une déclaration d'amour ? Comme si Vipir était pas déjà assez embêtant, ricana t-elle.

- Du tout.

Saphir ouvrit la lettre et la lut. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, légèrement larmoyant.

- Tout ses années à la ferme et ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit... murmura t-elle en pliant la lettre.

- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Tatch.

Saphir essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête.

- Merci pour la lettre. Je sais qui est mon père, maintenant... tenez... je gardais ça comme porte bonheur, mais je pense que ça vous sera plus utile... souffla t-elle.

Elle sortit un très beau saphir de sa poche et le fourra dans la main de Tatch.

- J'insiste. C'est pas tout les jours que les voleurs font des cadeaux, fit-elle.

- Très bien. Je le conserverai en porte-bonheur, sourit Tatch.

Il lui tapota gentiment le dos, et alla rejoindre Ace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'enquit Ace.

- Si je n'en t'ai pas parler avant, c'est que te connaissant, tu aurais déchiré la lettre et laissé la pauvre Saphir sans réponse. Je l'ai trouvé chez Glover, quand il m'a dit de me servir. Elle était pour Saphir, et lui disait qu'il était son père, mais n'a jamais eut le courage de fondé une famille, et de lui dire la vérité, expliqua Tatch.

- T'as eut raison de ne rien me dire tant que nous étions à Corberoc. J'aurai détruit la lettre et foutu mon poing dans la figure de Glover, marmonna Ace.

Ils retournèrent dans la Cruche Percée, et le jeune D. s'assit au comptoir, parlant affaire avec Vekel et Delvin, alors que Tatch allait voir Vex.

- Mercer m'envoie pour Lumidor. Alors ? fit Tatch.

- Avant toute chose, je tiens à dire que je suis la plus douée en infiltration de toute cette pitoyable guilde ! rugit-elle. Ne crois pas pouvoir faire mieux que moi !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça, apaisa le pirate. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Ce passeur à augmenté la garde ! Ils sont aux moins dix, juste à l'intérieur !

- Tu as une idée pour rentrer discrètement ?

- Y'a bien ce vieil égout, qui donne sur le lac. C'est ce que j'ai utilisé la première fois. Il était pas gardé, et je doute que ce foutu elfe des bois est changé ça.

- J'y songerais.

- Prend ça, c'est la carte du domaine, et des égouts.

Tatch prit le tout et étudia les plans.

- Ace ! Tu comptes glander toute la journée, ou bosser un peu ?! demanda Vex.

- J'ai déjà un nouveau boulot, mais merci de t'inquiéter ! sourit Ace d'un air provocateur. J'en ai deux, en faîtes.

- T'es pas forcé de me rendre ce service, tu sais, gamin, fit Vekel.

- Pas de soucis, Vekel, qui me dit que je trouverais pas un avantage à aller là bas.

- Risque de faire froid. Yngvild est dans la contré d'Aubétoile, après tout.

- Bon, eh bien, il est temps de ce mettre au boulot. On se retrouve chez Isran, Ace ? fit Tatch en se levant.

- Pas de soucis, fit Ace en se levant à son tour.

* * *

Tatch ressortit de l'eau sur les berges du domaine apicole. Il vit pas très loin, l'entrer de la bouche dégoût dont lui avait parlé Vex. Prenant soin de ne pas avertir les mercenaires qui traîné dans le coin, il l'ouvrit, et se glissa dedans. Le conduit était à sec. Mais ça puait. Une horreur ! S'efforçant de ne pas mourir intoxiqué, Tatch ouvrit le plan, et suivant les indications, il s'avança dans les tunnels, évitant flaques d'huiles et vermines en tout genre. Il trouva la sortit qui le fit remonter juste devant la porte de la maison du domaine.

Il força l'entrer et pénétra dedans.

Toujours en suivant les plans, il alla jusqu'à la chambre d'Aringoth à l'étage, évitant agilement mercenaires, s'aidant d'une potion d'invisibilité (durée trente seconde), en cas de besoin. Il avait fait une réserve avant de commencer la mission, au cas où.

Il monta l'escalier, passa d'autre garde (tout en ramassant de l'or, au passage) et fini par arrivé devant la chambre dans laquelle il pénétra, dans le dos du garde.

Sur les tables de chevets, il trouva une autre gemme de Barenziah. Ça en faisait cinq, maintenant. Y'avait aussi une étrange petite statuette en or représentant une abeille.

Et Aringoth, dans un coin, sa dague à la main, méfiant.

Tatch arriva derrière lui, et l'assomma d'un coup dans le cou. Il le fouilla pour récupéré tout ce qui avait un peu de valeur, et se servit dans la pièce, sans oublier la clef du coffre, la gemme, et la statuette. Il demanderait à la Cruche si ça avait de la valeur.

Il retourna au rez de chaussé, et fila vers la cave.

Toujours dans la plus grande discrétion, usant de son Haki pour prévenir les mouvements des mercenaires, il chercha le coffre indiqué par la carte de Vex.

Après moult sueurs froides, sans s'être fait repéré une seule fois, Tatch vida les coffres présents devant lui. Il remarqua un papier. L'acte de vente du Lumidor. Ouch, il en connaissait qui ne serait pas content.

Repérant un autre accès au réseaux d'égouts, pas très loin, Tatch se glissa dedans. Il s'avança dans le couloir, et sauta en bas, revenant dans le passage qu'il avait vu en venant.

Le loup d'Ace apparut, portant une lettre. Il disait qu'en passant, sur le chemin pour le Fort de la Garde de l'Aube, il avait vu les ruches et les avaient enflammer à distance, trois, comme convenu. Quel bon timing, il avait, parfois, le jeune homme.

* * *

- Mercer est partit régler une affaire, fit Brynjolf quand Tatch entra dans le réservoir par un passage secret qui menait directement au cimetière de Faillaise. Alors, c'était comment au Lumidor ?

- Aringoth a revendu le domaine, annonça Tatch en lui donnant la lettre.

- Maven va pas aimer ça. Bon boulot, en tout cas, voici ta part. Je te contacterais, toi ou Ace, si on a une autre mission pour vous.

Et il lança une bourse à Tatch qui en compta le contenu. Pas mal, sept cent septims pour ce qu'il avait fait.

- J'ai trouvé ça, au domaine, ça vaut quelque chose ? demanda Tatch en sortant la statuette de son sac.

- Vois avec Delvin, c'est lui qui s'occupe de ce genre de trouvaille.

- Merci de conseil.

Tatch fila voir Delvin et rendit les plans au passage à Vex qui s'en alla bouder pour s'être vu surpasser par un nouveau venu.

- J'ai trouvé ça, ça vaut quelque chose ? demanda Tatch en mettant la statuette sur la table.

- La statuette de la Reine des Abailles ? Eh bien, moi qui était à la recherche de cette petite beautée, fit Delvin en la ramassant. Si toi ou Ace tombez sur d'autre objet de ce genre, venez me voir, je vous en donnerais un bon prix. Tiens, ça devrait couvrir tes dépenses.

Delvin décompta trois cent pièces d'or qu'il mit dans la main de Tatch.

- Merci pour la monnaie, sourit Tatch.

* * *

Ace se leva des marches de l'escalier en voyant Tatch arrivé.

- C'était un bon timing, sérieux, pour les ruches, ricana Tatch.

- Je les ais vu de loin. Trois Higan bien ajusté depuis un pont, et paf, dans le mille. Le domaine n'a pas été totalement incendié, j'espère, soupira Ace.

- Non, j'ai vérifié, juste trois de touché. On entre ? Tu fais quoi dehors, d'ailleurs.

- Je t'attendais.

Ace remonta les marches et poussa les portes.

Ils virent en face, Isran appuyé sur le balcon qui surplombait le hall. Les deux pirates s'avancèrent et trois grilles se levèrent, les empêchant d'accéder au reste du fort.

- Qu'est-ce-qu ça signifie, Isran ? demanda Tatch.

Lui et Ace se mirent dos à dos, prêt à se battre en cas de besoin.

- Je vérifie que vous ne soyez pas des vampires, déclara Isran. Si vous n'en n'êtes pas, il ne vous arrivera rien. Détendez-vous et patientez.

- K'ssou... marmonna Tatch.

Ace ne répondit pas et s'allongea à même le sol, au beau milieu, son chapeau sur le yeux, les mains sous le crâne, comme s'il allait dormir. Une étrange fumée jaune pâle sortit du sol.

- Si j'étais toi, je m'allongerais pas comme ça, Ace, fit Tatch à son ami.

- Je suis crevé, tu permets ? marmonna Ace. Ensuite, j'ai rien à me reprocher, pour une fois d'ailleurs.

Tatch alla s'asseoir sur une caisse, pas loin, et patienta de son mieux.

Au bout d'un long moment, les grilles s'ouvrirent et Isran leur dit :

- Venez, un vampire est venu vous cherchez ici, nous devons découvrir pourquoi. Allons lui toucher deux mots.

Les deux pirates se mirent debout, et se dirigèrent vers la droite, pour prendre un escalier et rejoindre Isran. Un vampire ? Venir ici, au sein du Fort de la Garde de l'Aube, pour les chercher, eux ? Oula, se passait quoi ?

Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon où se tenait Isran et pour le suivre, pas très loin, jusqu'à ce qui devait être une salle de torture. Les nordiques et leurs obsessions pour les salles de tortures... brrr.

Néanmoins, y'avait autre chose de surprenant dans la pièce.

Comment ne pas reconnaître la jeune femme, assise sur une chaise, avec sa petite cape noir à capuche, sa tenue sombre bordeaux et noir, et enfin, le gros rouleur de parchemin dans un étui dorée qu'elle avait dans le dos.

- Serana ? s'étonna Ace.

- Salut, fit-elle avec une esquisse de sourire, en les voyant.

- Elle c'est présentée ici en votre absence. J'imagine que c'est elle que vous avez trouvé à Sombreval. Il paraît qu'elle a quelque chose de très important à vous dire, marmonna Isran de sa voix bourru. On vous écoute, vampire.

On sentait très bien que cette situation ne lui plaisait guère.

Serana joua avec un bout de sa cape en disant :

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir, j'imagine.

- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, en effet, commenta Tatch en s'adossant à un mur, les bras croisés. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? C'est _légèrement_ le Fort de la Garde de l'Aube qui sont des chasseurs de vampire...

- Vous pensez bien que je suis pas ici pour mon plaisir. Je voulais vous parler. Je vous en prie, c'est important, alors écoutez moi avant que votre ami ne perde patience...

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Isran qui se contenta de caressait son marteau de guerre dans son dos.

- Il... Il s'agit de moi... de moi et du Parchemin des Anciens qu'on a enseveli avec moi, dit-elle avec hésitation.

Encore une fois, qu'est-ce-que c'était ces Parchemins des Anciens pour que cela soit si important ? Et la réponse de Marco qui tardait à arriver.

- Eh bien ? fit Tatch.

- Ça explique pourquoi je suis ici et pourquoi j'ai un Parchemin des Anciens. C'est la faute de mon père. Comme tu as put le deviner en le rencontrant, Ace, mon père n'est pas la personne la plus altruiste qui soit, même pour un vampire. Mais il a pas toujours été comme ça... c'est à cause de cette obscure prophétie qu'il a trouvé par hasard... elle lui a tourné la tête !

- Une prophétie ? Comment un prophétie peut-elle changer un homme ? Que dit-elle ? souffla Ace en s'accroupissant devant Serana.

- Comme toutes les prophéties, elle oscille entre le vague et l'absurde. Mais ce qui en est clairement ressortit, dans ce qu'on a put comprendre, c'est que les vampires n'auraient plus à craindre le soleil. Voilà ce qu'il cherche : le pouvoir de contrôler le soleil. Ça serait l'avènement des vampires !

Si c'était un truc cool pour un vampire, pourquoi cela déplaisait-il à Serana ?

- Comme ma mère et moi refusions de mettre Tamriel à feu et à sang, nous avons tout fait pour l'en empêcher. D'où mon emprisonnement à Sombreval, avec le Parchemin, dit-elle, les poings serrés.

- Tu as prit beaucoup de risque en venant ici. C'était suicidaire, téméraire, mais admirable, fit Ace.

- C'est vrai, mais quelque chose me dit que je peux vous faire confiance à tout les deux. J'espère ne pas mettre tromper...

- Non, Serana, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. Après, il faut les persuader que vous êtes de notre côté, fit Tatch.

- Je sais me montrer convaincante !

Elle dit ça avec une sorte d'ironie amer.

- Très bien, vous avez entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire, maintenant dîtes moi... qu'est-ce-qui m'empêche de la tuer sur le champ ? gronda Isran qui commençait à être à cour de patience.

- Peut-être parce que vous allez avoir besoin de son aide ? proposa Tatch.

- Hmph ! Pourquoi ? À cause de cette fameuse prophétie comme quoi un vampire essaie d'éteindre le soleil ? Vous croyez à tout ce fatras, vous ?

- Pour quel autre raison viendrait-elle jusqu'ici, sinon, en risquant sa vie ?

- Qui sait, elle avait peut-être envie de mourir ? Ou alors, elle a peut-être perdu l'esprit. Honnêtement, je m'en fiche, grogna Isran en haussant les épaules. Elle peu rester pour le moment, mais je vous tiendrais pour responsable si elle s'approche trop prêt de quiconque, comprit !?

- Limpide, assura Ace avec un énorme sourire.

Isran se tourna vers Serana et lui dit, les mâchoires serrer :

- Ne prenez pas trop vos aises. Vous êtes ici _uniquement_ parce qu'on a besoin de vous. En attendant, ne me faîte pas regretter cet éclat de tolérance et de générosité, vos amis en paierez le prix.

- Encore faut-il que vous puissiez faire mal à Ace. Si vous y arrivez, là, j'aurais peur, ricana Tatch.

Isran foudroya Tatch du regard.

- Merci pour votre gentillesse, répondit ironiquement Serana. Je saurais m'en souvenir quand j'aurais de nouveau faim.

- Revenons au sujet principale, qu'on en finisse vite, gronda Isran.

Serana se leva et tapota le parchemin dans son dos, pour dire :

- Bien, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je détiens le Parchemin des Anciens. Quoique vous en disiez, vous détenez quelque chose qui vous permettra d'enrayer les projets de mon père. Bien évidemment, nous sommes incapable de le lire !

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté. Comment ne pouvez t-on pas lire un parchemin ?

- Qui le peu ? demanda Tatch.

- À ma connaissance, seuls les Prêtres de la Phalène le peuvent, mais ils se préparent pendant des années avant de commencer à lire. Non que ça soit d'une grande aide, ils sont en Cyrodill, autant dire, à l'_autre_ _bout du monde _! fit Serana.

- Un érudit impériale est arrivé en Bordeciel y'a peu de temps, informa Isran. J'enfonçais des pieux le long de la route quand je l'ai vu passé. C'est peut-être le prête que vous cherchez.

- Et il est où, maintenant ? demanda Tatch.

- Je n'en sais rien, et je n'ai pas l'intention de gaspiller des hommes pour le retrouver ! Nous sommes en guerre contre vous, vampire, et j'ai bien l'intention de vous _exterminer _!

- Joyeux, commenta Serana avec un pauvre sourire.

- Si vous voulez le trouver, adressez-vous à quiconque qui aurait rencontré un voyageur, essayez éventuellement les aubergistes et les cochers des grandes villes, mais vous n'aurez pas plus d'aide.

Et il s'en alla, après un dernier regard haineux pour Serana.

- Je me demande comment vous allez vous y prendre pour trouver un Prêtre de la Phalène. C'est grand, Bordeciel, fit Serana.

- Oui, je l'ai apprit dans la douleur, marmonna Tatch, déprimer.

Ace eut un petit rire, voyant à quoi son ami pensé.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Serana à Ace.

- Disons qu'après un concours de boissons à Blancherive, il c'est réveillé avec une gueule de bois à Markarth, pour apprendre qu'il a vendu la chèvre d'un fermier de Rorikbourg à un géant, pour rembourser la bague d'une femme à Blancherive, afin d'épouser une femme au bosquet de Sorbrume. Bien que la femme en question ce soit révélé être une _harfreuse..._

Serana essaya de ne pas rire.

- Ace, t'es mort, siffla Tatch.

- M'en fou, Marco pourra continuer de répandre l'histoire, si tu me tues ! sourit Ace.

- Et chiotte !

- Sinon, tu as une idée de comment trouver ce prêtre, Serana ?

- Eh bien... je pencherai pour Fortdhiver. Avant d'être... enfin, vous avez comprit, c'était un centre d'histoire, de magie et de recherche. Si ça n'a pas changé entre temps. Les magiciens savent toutes sortent de choses... bien plus qu'ils ne le devraient.

- Très bien. Si les cochers et les aubergistes ne savent rien, eh bien, on ira à Fortdhiver, fit Tatch.

- Sinon, Serana, fit Ace.

Il s'assit sur le dossier de la chaise et laissa tomber son chapeau dans son dos pour mieux voir la vampire.

- Eh bien ? demanda Serana.

- C'était une connerie de rentrer chez toi, non ? fit Ace. Vu l'accueil de ton paternel...

- Nous n'avons jamais été très proche, lui et moi. J'espérais surtout, en rentrant, retrouver ma mère, mais, comme tu as put le comprendre, elle a disparu.

- Il c'est inquiété pour vous plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, fit Tatch. On y croirait pas, mais Ace est un gamin sensible, et cet incident l'a remué.

- Merci de t'être fait du soucis pour moi, mais c'était pas nécessaire, rougit légèrement Serana. J'ai pas l'habitude, je dois dire. Vous avez été si gentil avec moi, alors que vous ne me connaissiez pas, et que vous saviez que j'étais un vampire.

- En sortant du cercueil, tu ne nous as pas agressé, donc on avait aucune raison d'être méchant, répondit Ace. Ça te dirait de voyager avec nous ? Isran n'a pas l'air très content que tu sois pas ici.

- Wouhawe, c'est une bonne idée que tu as là, Ace, seul bémol, c'est une vampire, donc, c'est pas l'idéal de la laisser au soleil, fit Tatch.

- Je peux le supporter. Même s'il m'affaiblit, il n'est pas un danger pour ma vie. Sauf si je dois la défendre et que mes forces s'en trouve diminuer, fit Serana.

- Alors, ça te dit ? On a pas mal de chose à faire, donc, ça te permettre de voir le monde, tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et surtout, les dragons, fit Ace.

- Les dragons ? demanda Serana.

- Yep, les dragons. Ils sont de retour, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire, fit Tatch avec un sourire de malade.

- Wouhawe... eh bien... si ça vous dérange pas...

- Si on te le propose, c'est que ça nous dérange pas, baka ! ria Ace.

- Merci. Merci de votre gentillesse à mon égard.

- Pas de soucis. On va voir si on peu trouver quelque chose d'utile, par ici, puis on se met en route. On doit aller à Solitude de toute façon, quelques affaires à régler, n'est-ce pas, Ace ?

- Yep, fit Ace.

- Je vous suis, fit Serana.

Ace se leva du dossier de la chaise, et évitant les autres membres de la Garde de l'Aube au maximum, ils fouillèrent le fort à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile.

- Ouaf !

Ace se redressa de l'exploration d'un coffre pour voir d'où ça venait.

Serana avait trouver des chiens. Deux huskys en armure matelassait rouge, dans un enclot.

- Ils sont largement plus mignon que nos chiens de la mort, qu'on a à Volhikar, commenta t-elle à Ace quand celui-ci vint la rejoindre.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un animal domestique. Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai essayé de dompter un tigre avec mon petit frère. Un immense tigre, une belle bête. Mais il pouvait pas rentrer dans la cabane en haut d'un arbre où nous vivions, alors j'ai dû renoncer à l'idée, fit Ace en s'accroupissant.

L'un des chiens sauta sur lui et lui lécha affectueusement le visage, le faisant rire.

- J'vois que les chiens vous aiment bien tout les deux. Ça veut dire que vous êtes pas si méchante que ça, la vampire, fit l'orc qui les avait envoyé la première fois vers Isran.

- Comment ça ? demanda Serana.

- Ces huskys sont dressé pour chasser des vampires. Hier encore, ils en ont tué un, sans qu'on est besoin de leur en donner l'ordre. S'ils vous sautent pas à la gorge, c'est que vous devez leur plaire. Les animaux ont un très bon instinct, après tout. Si y'en a un qui vous plaît, gardez le.

- Garder quoi ? demanda Tatch en arrivant.

- Des chiens ! Ils sont pas craquant ?! fit Ace avec un énorme sourire.

- J'dois dire que par rapport à Stefan, ils paressent minuscule, mais, je te l'accorde, ce sont de belles bêtes, fit Tatch.

- Na, on en prend un ?

- Ace...

- Ch'il te plaîîîît !

Ace lui fit son regard suppliant, avec la petite lèvre tremblante pour attendrir Tatch.

Serana mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire, et l'orc se retint de rire de son mieux devant le ridicule de la situation.

- Tu as vingt et un ans, Ace, par Devy Jones ! Tu n'as plus l'âge d'un tel comportement ! fit Tatch.

- Je suis un D., ça s'appliqua pas à moi ! Allez, dit oui... gémit Ace. Regarde le, lui... regarde ses yeux. Il veut partir avec nous.

Le chien sembla comprendre ce que disait Ace, parce qu'il eut un petit gémissement et regarda Tatch avec un air de chiot.

- _Tu _t'en occupes, d'accord !?

- J't'adore, Tatch ! fit Ace.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Serana en montrant Ace.

- Il peu être pire, soupira Tatch.

- Celui-ci s'appelle Bran. J'suis ravi qu'vous l'preniez, ça m'fait une bête de moins à nourrir, fit l'orc avant de s'en aller. Bonne soirée.

- Allez, viens Bran. Dis au revoir à ton copain, et on y va ! fit Ace.

Ace avait un sourire de gamin.

- Eh bien, allons-y. Sinon, Serana. Comment allez-vous vous nourrir ? fit Tatch en suivant Ace et le chien qui partait devant.

Serana leur emboîta le pas.

- Je consommerai le sang d'animaux sauvages. C'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais c'est toujours ça. Je peux passer pour une humaine, si je me nourris régulièrement. Mais si je reste trop longtemps à jeun, il va devenir évident que je suis une vampire, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me nourrir des deux seules personnes qui ont été gentille avec moi depuis mon réveil.

- Je n'en doutais pas.

- Vous êtes d'une telle bonne humeur, tout les deux...

- Ce sont que les apparences, Serana. On est en deuil, peut-être aussi paumé que toi, si ce n'est plus, et si j'encaisse mieux la situation, Ace commence à perdre pieds très sérieusement. De nous deux, c'est lui qui va le plus mal.

- Pourquoi ?

Tatch eut un pauvre sourire.

- C'est une longue histoire, se contenta t-il de dire.

Ils passèrent les portes qu'Ace tenait grande ouverte.

- Et maintenant, monsieur je prend les devant avec mon petit toutou ? demanda Tatch avec un sourire.

- On va à Faillaise, pour acheter un cheval pour Serana, et on interrogera le cocher et l'aubergiste. Si ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont de réponse, on tentera notre chance à Vendeaume, puisque c'est sur le chemin de Fortdhiver.

- Donc, tout dépend de la réponse ? fit Serana.

- C'est exact ! Et si entre temps, on tombe sur des dragons, j'en serais ravi. Mais un ours ou deux, ça serait bien, aussi !

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Tatch.

L'estomac d'Ace répondit pour lui, et le jeune homme cacha son visage rouge d'embarras sous son chapeau.

Serana rit.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle rit.

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre qui se termine sur une note que j'espère vraiment positive \o/**

**Et avant qu'on me pose la question, non, les seules trace de romances, à part les déboires de Tatch, ça sera dans les lettres entre Ace et Marco. Rien d'autre à l'horizon !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyyy, salut à tous !**

**Je vais résumer un peu ce qu'il c'est passé, depuis le début, au cas où la mémoire vous ferez défaut (si c'est pas le cas, vous pouvez sauter le passage en italique)**

_Ace se réveil après Marine Ford dans un chariot en direction de Helgen, pour y être exécuter. Là bas, il retrouve son ami Tatch. Alors que le jeune homme est sur le point de préparer un plan pour s'échapper avec son ami, de l'exécution, un dragon apparaît et ravage la ville, leur permettant de s'échapper._

_Ils apprennent donc qu'ils sont dans un autre monde, dans un pays du nom de Bordeciel, ravagé par la guerre civile, et le retour inattendu des dragons marqué par l'attaque de Helgen. Le début de leurs aventures les conduisent à Blancherive, au centre du pays, où les deux pirates se voient demander d'aider la garde à combattre un dragon. À la fin du combat, le dragon s'enflamme et tombe à l'état de squelette, alors qu'Ace absorbe son âme. Le bruit cour alors, disant que le jeune homme serait ce que les nordiques appellent un 'Enfant de Dragon' (ou Dovahkiin dans la langue des dragons) un mortel né avec une âme de dragon, capable d'utiliser naturellement l'art de la Voix, le thu'um, hérité des dragons._

_Histoire dans apprendre plus sur cela, Tatch et Ace se rendent à Fort Ivar, dans la Brèche, au pied de la montagne la Gorge du Monde où se trouve leur destination : le monastère du Haut Hrotghar. Ace y reçoit l'enseignement des Grises Barbes et redescend avec pour mission de retrouver la Corne de Jurgen Parlevent, afin de terminer son apprentissage. Une fois en bas, le jeune commandant se fait attaqué par des Adeptes à la solde d'un mystérieux Miraak qui ordonne la mort du 'Faux Enfant de Dragon' que serait Ace._

_Entre temps, celui-ci trouve un moyen inattendu d'avoir des nouvelles de la Grand Line par l'intermédiaire de rêve où il peu communiquer avec son frère. Il apprend ainsi comment c'est fini Marine Ford, et que son frère développe les même pouvoir que lui._

_Arrivé à Ustengrav, lieu où est enterré la Corne, Tatch et Ace trouvent une étrange lettre, laissé à la place de la corne, qui les renvoie à Rivebois, dans la province de Blancherive. Là bas, ils retrouvent Delphine, une lame, qui demande l'aide de l'Enfant de Dragon pour mettre fin à la menace des dragons. Elle leur apprend au passage que ceux-ci n'étaient pas absents, mais qu'ils étaient morts, et qu'ils retournent à la vie._

_Après quelques aventures, qui les conduiront notamment à parvenir à établir une correspondance avec Marco, (qu'il leur avoue être lui-même originaire du monde où ils sont) et pénétré dans l'ambassade du Thalmor, des Hauts Elfes, ennemis des Lames, vainqueurs d'une guerre contre l'Empire dont Bordeciel est une province, les deux commandants rencontrent des entités très puissantes nommés Princes Daedras. L'un d'eux, Sheogorath, le Prince de la Folie, propose à Ace le contrat suivant : résoudre durant les deux années à venir les problèmes liés à Alduin, le dragon légendaire surnommé « Dévoreur de Monde », Harkon, le chef de la faction vampirique la plus vieille et la plus puissante de Bordeciel et Miraak, dont l'identité est toujours un mystères._

_Afin de poursuivre ce but, Tatch et Ace font front commun avec Delphine, et cherchent donc un mot, ancien archiviste des Lames du nom de Esbern, qui se cacherait quelque part dans Faillaise, capitale de la Brèche. Malheureusement, la Guilde des Voleurs qui détient la localisation du vieil homme, n'a pas l'intention de lâcher l'information comme ça, il est donc nécessaire aux deux voleurs d'entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces. Enter temps, afin de s'attaquer au problème vampirique, ils rejoignent la Garde de l'Aube, des chasseurs de vampires. Leur chef, Isran, leur demande donc d'enquêter sur une grotte suspect, dans les environs d'Aubétoile, dans le nord. Là bas, en plus dans avoir apprit un peu plus sur Marco, ils pénètrent donc dans la Crypte de Sombreval, lieu qui inquiètent les habitant de la région. Dedans, ils y trouvent une femme, une vampire, enfermer depuis pas mal de siècle dans un sarcophage. Serana de son nom, détient en sa possession quelque chose d'apparemment grande importance nommé le Parchemin des Anciens. Les pirates l'escortent donc jusqu'à chez elle pour faire connaissance avec leur seconde cible : Harkon, qui se trouve être le père de Serana._

_Afin d'enquêter sur ce mystérieux Miraak et de continuer à monter dans l'opinion de la Guilde des Voleurs, ils se rendent à Corberoc, une colonie dunmer, sur l'île de Solstheim, où se déroule des événements étranges. En effet, une pierre sacrée, nommé Pierre de la Terre, semble avoir envoûté une partie de la population qui se retrouve à devoir y travailler comme des zombies._

_En explorant une vieille mine, pour rendre service à un vieil homme, Tatch et Ace y découvrent un étrange livre noir, qui se trouvent receler un savoir interdit. L'ouverture fait plonger Ace dans la bibliothèque d'Hermaeus Mora, le Prince Daedra du Destin et du Savoir. Dans ce monde, Apocrypha, Ace devra passer des épreuves que lui imposera le Prince, avant que celui-ci ne daigne lui faire la proposition suivante : lui donner la vie de Marco en échange de quoi, il permettre à Tatch et Ace de revoir la Grand Line. La proposition n'est pas au goût d'Ace qui insulte le Prince, qui bien que vexé, le laisse quitter Apocrypha, lui promettant néanmoins qu'ils se reverront très bientôt._

_Voyant son jeune ami commencer à perdre sérieusement pied, Tatch saute sur l'occasion qui leur est donné de laisser Solstheim et ses mystères derrière eux, pour revenir en Bordeciel, là où Isran les a fait appeler. Une fois de retour au Fort de la Garde de l'Aube, ils découvrent que Serana a demandé à les voir. Elle leur apprend la terrible machination du Seigneur Harkon : obtenir le pouvoir de contrôler le soleil, afin de le détruire, et permettre l'avènement des vampires. Refusant de mettre Tamriel à feu et à sang, Serana décide donc de se tourner vers nos deux pirates, afin qu'ils l'aident à enrayer les plan d'Harkon, avec la coopération forcé d'Isran. La piste la plus probable est le Parchemin des Anciens de Serana, mais pour le lire, ils faut être un Prêtre de la Phalène. Les voilà donc partit en quête de cet érudit impérial, dans l'immensité de Bordeciel... autant dire : chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin est bien plus facile._

* * *

**Maintenant que c'est fait, passons aux choses sérieuses !**

**Bonne lecture d'avance et n'oubliez pas les reviews, elles me permettent de m'orienter, vous savez. je vais un peu à l'aveuglette, sans savoir si ce que je vais sortir va vous plaire ou pas, sans ça. Pour ce qui est des prochains chapitres... je vais être méchante, y'en aura pas de nouveau la fin de la semaine, désolée ^^'.**

* * *

- C'est une question de bonne éducation Ace ! répéta pour la énième fois Tatch.

- Quelle bonne éducation ? J'ai été élevé par des bandits de montagnes, Tatch ! répliqua encore une fois Ace.

Serana regardait avec passion, en souriant de tout ses crocs, la dispute tournée en rond. Tout ça parce qu'Ace refusait de fermer sa chemise. Bran était couché à côté de Serana, les pattes sur les oreilles, gémissant de temps à autres. Elle regretta de mettre fin à cette hilarante chamaillerie, quand elle vit un loup fantomatique apparaître.

- Je regrette de vous interrompre, mais on a de la visite, fit-elle.

- Hein ? firent les deux pirates en la regardant.

Pour toute réponse, Serana montra du doigt le loup. Ace s'accroupit immédiatement et récupéra le message.

- Utiliser une invocation pour transmettre des messages, c'est très astucieux, fit-elle. Pas de risque de se le faire voler ou détruire pendant le transport.

- Après, si on veut communiquer d'un monde à un autre, c'est l'unique solution qu'on a trouvé, marmonna Tatch. Que raconte Marco ? Il a une excuse pour avoir tardé à répondre ?

- Ouep. Quelques bleus sont tombés entre les mains de la Marine, donc, il a pas put répondre immédiatement, informa Ace en lisant la lettre.

- Ils sont de quel flotte ?

- La tienne, pas d'chance !

- Tch.

- Que se passe t-il ? s'enquit Serana.

- Certains de mes hommes se sont fait, apparemment, bêtement capturés par les autorités. On y peu rien si notre façon de vivre plaît pas au Gouvernement, expliqua Tatch.

- Forcément, les pirates ne sont jamais bien vu, peu importe les mondes, même si je vous trouve vraiment surprenant pour des pirates, fit Serana.

- J'emmerde la Marine et le Gouvernement depuis le jour de ma conception, marmonna Ace. Tatch... dès qu'on rentre, tu dois ta part sur le prochain butin à Vista.

- En quel honneur ? demanda Tatch.

- Pour la première fois, depuis que je connais Marco, je vais le dire... il fait _chier _! Et Vista a parié avec toi que je dirais ça, un jour, de Marco, alors que toi, tu disais le contraire. Oyaji a même noté ça.

Tatch eut l'air choqué. À la fois qu'Ace se souvienne de ce vieux pari, que Shirohige l'ait prit en note, mais aussi et surtout qu'Ace dise de Marco qu'il faisait chié.

- Il a fait quoi pour que tu dises ça ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Il veut pas donner d'explication sur ces parchemins de mes deux !

- Surveille ta langue ! On est en présence d'une dame, Ace !

Serana pouffa légèrement. Plus elle passait de temps avec eux, plus elle adorait leurs éternelles chamailleries de gamins.

- Si je peux me permettre, je pense que le soucis est pas que votre ami Marco ne veuille pas vous expliquer, je pense surtout qu'il ne le peu pas, intervint-elle, coupant le début de dispute.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Tatch.

- C'est... compliqué à expliquer. Les Parchemins des Anciens sont...des objets extrêmement puissants, en dehors du temps lui-même. Leur rapport avec les prophéties, comme celle qui a tourné la tête à mon père, n'est qu'une _infime_ partit de leurs pouvoirs. Les Parchemins des Anciens existent... et à la fois non aucune existences... ce sont justes les Parchemins des Anciens. On ne sait rien de leur origine, ni de leur nombre, puisqu'on ne peu pas les compter.

- Y'en a trop pour ça ? demanda Tatch alors qu'Ace se curait le nez derrière lui.

- Non, c'est pas ça... c'est que, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, les Parchemins des Anciens ne _peuvent pas_ être comptés. Ils n'ont pas une forme existante qui le permet. Je sais que c'est du charabia, mais c'est ce qui est dit.

- J'ai rien comprit, fit Ace en cessant l'exploration de son conduit nasale. Et ce qui me dérange, c'est pourquoi on peu pas les lires nous-même ?

- Il faut une certaine préparation avant de pouvoir le faire, expliqua Serana. Quelqu'un sans la préparation adéquate, lisant un Parchemin des Anciens, en perdra immédiatement la vu, ou la raison, ou alors, ne verra rien du tout. Les Prêtres de la Phalène Ancestral, qui depuis de nombreux siècles, se consacrent à leurs études, sont capable de les lires, mais ça a un prix. Ils perdent progressivement la vue, au fil des lectures, pour finir totalement aveugle.

- Eh bien, _ça, _c'est compréhensible, au moins !

- Tu as découvert comment marche ton cerveau, Ace ? se moqua Tatch.

- Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi on me surnomme Hiken no Ace ?

- Je passe mon tour !

- Bon... on est deux heures de marches de Pontdragon, non ?

- Oui, si l'aubergiste de Faillaise nous a bien indiqué, on y trouvera là bas le Prêtre de la Phalène, fit Serana.

- Ace, ta gourde est pleine ? C'est pour ça qu'on c'est arrêté en premier lieu, tu sais.

- Merde, j'ai oublié ! jura Ace.

Et il fonça vers le rocher dans l'eau où il avait coincé sa gourde pour qu'elle se remplisse seule. Il la reprit, la referma et la montra à Serana.

- T'as soif ? proposa t-il.

- Sans façon, je préfère le sang, mais merci de proposer, déclina Serana.

- Le soleil se couche, tu vas pouvoir te débarrasser de ta capuche, constata Tatch.

Serana lui sourit et remonta à cheval, imitait par les deux pirates.

- Allez, Bran, on y va le chien ! encouragea Ace.

Le chien aboya et se mit sur ses pattes, suivant le trio en trottinant.

* * *

Pontdragon, au sud de Solitude.

Un patelin pour le moins tranquille, avec environ une vingtaine d'habitants...

- Si je trouve mon mari, je lui coupe la langue, à ce sale ivrogne ! rugit une femme.

Apparemment...

- Y'a pas que sur la Grand Line, qu'on peu entendre des trucs de ce genre, apparemment, commenta Tatch. Bon, faudrait bien qu'Ace se réveil...

- Sa narcolepsie doit être dure à géré, non ? fit Serana.

- On s'y fait, avec le temps. La première crise qu'il a faîte, à laquelle j'ai assisté, je dois dire que plus d'un parmi nous ont cru qu'il était mort.

Ace bailla et se redressa sur sa scelle en s'étirant.

- Mon chapeau ! paniqua Ace en se rendant compte de l'absence de son couvre chef. Où est mon chapeau ?!

- Bran l'a ramassé quand il est tombé, annonça Serana.

- Descendons, qu'on puisse interroger les gens, fit Tatch.

Il descendit de cheval et lâcha la bride de la monture d'Ace. Les deux autres suivirent.

- Ouuuh, toi, t'es un super chien ! fit Ace en frottant affectueusement la fourrure du husky, après avoir reprit son chapeau.

- Excusez-moi, fit Serana en allant à la rencontre d'un villageois. Auriez-vous vu passer un érudit impériale ?

- Non, pas vu, désolé. Mais je vous conseille de poser la question aux gardes, on sait jamais, fit l'homme avant de recommencer à couper du bois.

Tatch alla voir un garde et lui demanda s'il avait vu passé un prêtre de la Phalène.

- Oh, donc ça, c'était un prêtre de la Phalène ? fit le garde. Y'a un convoi qui est passé à toute allure, par ici, y'a quelques heures. Ils ont traverser le pont, et ils ont continuaient vers le sud. J'ai vu un vieil homme en robe grise parmi eux. Ça doit être le prêtre que vous chercher.

- Merci.

Il retourna vers les autres, pour leur dire ce qu'il avait apprit, et ils se remirent à cheval pour continuer vers le sud, pour arriver devant le fameux monument en pierre, qui donnait son nom à la ville.

- Un bon gros pont en pierre... du solide ! ricana Tatch.

- Et comment. Il existait déjà avant que je sois enfermée à Sombreval, assura Serana.

- J'aime bien le motif en tête de dragon, taillé au dessus, fit Ace.

Ils le traversèrent et continuèrent leur route, jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui restait d'un convoi ayant subit une attaque. Il y avait quelques soldats impériaux à terre, morts.

- C'est ce à quoi je pense ? demanda Tatch.

- Il semblerait, ouais. Le convois de notre prêtre a été attaqué, marmonna Ace en sautant à terre.

Bran s'approcha d'un corps et grogna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bran ? demanda Ace.

Serana se rapprocha du corps et l'examina.

- C'est un vampire, annonça t-elle. Bon chien.

Elle flatta la tête du husky. Elle fouilla ensuite le cadavre et en tira des instructions.

- Le prêtre a été conduit au Refuge des Ancêtres, lut-elle. Mon père a dû donner des ordres, pour le récupéré. Soit il l'a fait avant que je quitte le château, soit il n'a pas encore vu que je suis partie. Je connais celui qui a organisé l'embuscade. Malkus est un orc vampire.

- Et c'est où, ce Refuge des Ancêtre ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Une grotte pas très loin, au sud est d'ici. Je connais, suivez moi.

- C'est quoi cette manie que vous avez de baptiser toutes les grottes du coin ! Tant que vous y êtes, vous en avez pas une qui se nomme le refuge du menteur, ou la cachette du bouffi ? soupira Ace en se remettant à cheval.

- Le Refuge du Menteur existe, par contre, je crois que la seconde grotte dont tu parles se nomme plus la Grotte du Bouffi.

- Vous connaissez toutes les grottes de ce pays ? s'étonna Tatch.

- Disons qu'en plusieurs siècles de vie, j'ai eut comme hobbies de toutes les connaître, à une époque. Néanmoins, je me suis peu aventurée dans la Crevasse. Trop de ruines dwemers. Je suis pas une fan de la civilisation des nains, infroma Serana en haussant des épaules.

Elle rencontra les regard interrogateur des deux pirates.

- Désolée, j'ai tendance à oublier que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde. Les dwemers, ou les elfes des profondeurs, plus couramment connu sous l'appellation de nains, sont une race elfique très avancé pour ce qui était de la magie et de la science. On en trouve des traces de leur civilisation principalement en Morrowind, la contré des elfes noirs, mais aussi en Haute Roche, à l'Enclume, et ici, en Bordeciel. La crevasse en est rempli. Markarth est construite sur des vestiges de la civilisation, comme on peu le constater, si on s'y rend. Nuchanzuel, je crois que c'est le nom de l'ancienne cité où est Markarth. Bref, un beau jour, les deweners ont disparu. Comme ça. Le peuple dans son ensemble. Pourquoi, ça reste encore un mystère..

- Intéressant, fit Tatch. C'est vrai que Markarth est très... carré.

- Très dure, en effet.

* * *

- What the fuck !? fit Ace pendant qu'ils affrontaient un dragon rencontrait juste devant la grotte qu'ils cherchaient.

- Quoi ?! demanda Tatch surveillant le dragon qui les survoler de nouveau, subissant les attaques électrique de Serana et de feu d'Ace.

- Mais t'as quoi à la place des yeux, Tatch ?! Il a fait un moonwalk avant de s'envoler !

- Ace ! On combat un dragon, on déconne pas !

- _Yol _!

Le souffle enflammer jeta le dragon à terre où il mourut.

- Tout de même, faut le faire, constata Serana avec un sourire. Rester bloqué sur un mouvement inattendu d'un dragon, pendant un combat. Et c'est quoi le moonwalk ?

- Haaan, tu connais pas le _moonwalk _! Mais c'est _légendaire _! s'exclama Ace.

Pendant que le dragon perdait ses écailles dans un embrasement, Ace se mit à parcourir quelques mètres en moonwalk, une main sur son chapeau, il tourbillonna sur lui-même et prit la pose. Au même instant il avait fini d'absorbé l'âme du dragon.

Tatch se frappa le visage, exaspéré. Serana fit de son mieux pour rester sérieuse, mais la commissure de ses lèvres la trahissait.

- On a un prêtre à sauver, Ace, on a pas le temps pour tes conneries... grogna Tatch.

- Rabat joie, lui dit Ace en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage, prêt à se battre.

- Au plaisir.

Bran pencha la tête sur le côté, avec un petit gémissement.

- Allez, viens Bran, fit Serana.

Le chien aboya joyeusement.

- Shhh ! Il va nous faire repéré, grogna Tatch.

- Tatch, si on a pas déjà été repéré avec le dragon, c'est qu'ils doivent être _sourd, _fit Ace.

- Il n'a pas tort, décerna Serana.

- Bran, dedans, tu fais pas de bruit, d'accord ? fit le plus jeune en s'accroupissant devant le chien qui eut un petit aboiement pour réponse.

Il lui ébouriffa la fourrure, et il se releva, pénétrant à la suite des autres dans la grotte, de nouveau sérieux et prêt à se battre.

* * *

L'entrer en matière se fit par un couloir éclairer par un unique flambeau.

- L'obscurité ne me dérange pas, mais j'en ai marre des grottes, marmonna Serana qui suivait les deux pirates.

- Et moi donc... y'a qu'Ace que ça amuse encore... marmonna Tatch.

- Shihihi ! Ça sent toujours l'aventure ! ria Ace à voix basse.

- Ce gamin est _fou_... soupira l'autre pirate.

Serana ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils arrivèrent sur un balcon, et virent au loin, une étrange lueur bleuté, qui s'avéra, après une seconde observation, être une sorte de champ d'énergie.

- Le prêtre doit être dedans, souffla Serana.

Ace visa quelque chose de ses doigts et tira.

Un peu plus bas, sur le mur de l'autre côté d'une rivière souterraine, un vampire tomba de son poste de garde.

- T'as une sacrée vu, sérieux, Ace, complimenta Tatch.

Ace esquissa un sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Bren passa devant et se jeta sur un chien de la mort, comme les avait nommé Serana et engagea un combat épique avec lui et son collègue. Coups de griffes et morsures pleuvaient en nombres. Et Bran ressortit victorieux du combat.

- Bravo, Bran, ça c'est chien super fort ! félicita Ace en secouant affectueusement la fourrure de l'animal.

- C'est vrai que deux chiens de la morts contre un husky... fit Serana.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à un pont.

- Tombe à l'eau, et je te laisse te noyer, Ace. Je vais pas te chercher, avertit Tatch en voyant Ace se penchait pardessus la rambarde pour voir l'eau.

Pour toute réponse, Ace lui tira la langue.

Ils firent une entrée fracassante dans le reste de l'édifice en ruine où devait être retenu le prêtre, tuant des vampires de tout les niveaux.

- Et de un ! décompta Ace.

- Un pour moi aussi ! Mais je vais pas me laisser vaincre par un gamin ! décompta Tatch à son tour.

- En attendant, je mène avec deux têtes d'avances, pouffa Serana en achevant d'aspirer la vie d'un troisième vampire.

- _Hiken _!

Quatre vampire tombèrent sur le coup.

- Je crois que je viens de passer, en tête, ricana Ace.

- Tricheur ! cria Tatch.

Serana jeta un sort et l'une de ses victimes se releva, auréoler d'une étrange lueur bleu.

- Deux bras de plus ne seront pas de trop, expliqua t-elle.

- Ouaf ! fit Bran.

Et il mordit profondément le postérieur d'un vampire qui voulait prendre Tatch par derrière.

- Merci, Bran ! remercia Tatch en décapitant son adversaire.

- Celui là, il compte à moitié, Bran t'a aidé ! ricana Ace. Pas vrai Serana ?!

Serana eut un petit rire et hocha la tête.

- Et le mort réanimé par Serana ? demanda Tatch.

- C'est sa magie, et Bran est _mon _chien, nuança Ace.

- Tch. Sale gosse.

Ils finirent par monter un escalier où attendait un autre vampire et Malkus.

- Trahir votre propre père, vous devriez avoir honte, Dame Serana ! fit l'orc en se mettant en position de combat.

- Je ne veux pas mettre le monde à feu et à sang ! répliqua t-elle en l'attaquant avec l'électricité.

Tatch et Ace passèrent par derrière et lui assénèrent plusieurs puissants coups qui le mirent à terre, après avori géré l'autre vampire.

La tête tomba.

Tatch voulu rejoindre le prêtre assit dans l'enceinte de la barrière, mais rien à faire.

- Attendez... il a été charmer, il faudra le brisé, afin que le charme soit rompu, leur fit remarquer Serana.

- Stop... on doit se battre contre ce vieil homme ? demanda Tatch.

- J'en ai peur. Malkus doit avoir de quoi ouvrir la barrière.

Ace recula un peu, regarda le haut de la barrière et s'enflamma totalement. Ainsi, il déjoua les lois de la pesanteur, et parvint à entrer par le dessus dans l'enceinte de la barrière. Il reprit forme humaine, en garde et immédiatement, le vieil homme assit au centre se leva et l'attaqua en sortant une épée.

- Va pas le tuer, Ace ! fit Tatch.

Ace enchaîna les coups de poings et de pieds, évitant les points vitaux, avant que le prêtre ne s'effondre par terre.

- C'est bon, je vais ouvrir la barrière, fit Serana après avoir fouillé la dépouille de Malkus.

Elle monta un escalier, qu donnait sur un balcon et une commande, dans laquelle elle plaça l'artefact qu'elle avait trouvé. Le sol trembla légèrement et la barrière s'effaça progressivement.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé à me débarrasser de ce vampire, fit le prêtre alors qu'Ace l'aidait à se remettre debout.

- J'vous ai pas fait trop mal ? J'ai un peu de mal à retenir ma force, parfois, fit Ace.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas jeune homme. Dexion Evicus est mon nom. Je suis un prêtre de la Phalène de la tour d'Or Blanc. Ces vampires projetaient de se servir de moi, mais ils n'ont pas dit à quel fin. Ils espéraient sûrement obtenir une rançon, ces imbéciles.

- Finalement, en trouvait un prêtre n'aura pas été si difficile, fit Tatch.

- Maître Evicus, j'ai bien peur que ces imbéciles de vampires n'aient des projets bien plus grave qu'une simple demande de rançon, intervint Serana en redescendant les escaliers. Nous aussi, nous avons besoin de vous, pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux... bien que cela ne leur serve plus à rien, puisque j'ai cette raison avec moi.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit le prêtre.

- Nous sommes avec la Garde de l'Aube, vous connaissez ? demanda Tatch.

- La Garde de l'Aube, oui, tout à fait. Ça serait avec plaisir si je pouvais l'aider. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Serana retira le Parchemin des Anciens de son dos et le montra au prêtre.

- Par les huit ! Vous avez un Parchemin des Anciens avec vous ? s'exclama le prêtre, extrêmement surpris. Remarquable ! Je serais heureux de vous aider à déchiffre votre Parchemin des Anciens.

- Pas ici. Au Fort de la Garde de l'Aube, on va s'y rendre, d'ailleurs, fit Ace.

- Néanmoins, j'ai une question. Que fais une vampire avec des chasseurs de vampires ? demanda le prêtre. Vos yeux brillants ne me trompent guère sur votre vrai nature, belle dame.

- Disons que contrairement à mon père, je ne veux pas que pour l'avènement de notre race, nous devions en ravagé le monde. Raison de mon alliance avec eux. De plus, sans eux, je serais encore et toujours enfermer dans une crypte poussiéreuse pendant environ un ou deux siècles, si ce n'est plus, expliqua Serana en remettant le parchemin dans son dos. Enfin, ce parchemin est à moi, en quelque sorte.

- Voilà une bien étrange histoire.

- Mettons-nous en route, Isran va en faire une tête quand il verra qu'on a trouvé un prêtre en si peu de temps ! ricana Ace.

- On a battu des records de vitesse, pour avoir franchi toute la distance qui nous sépare de Faillaise à ici, en moins de deux semaines, aussi, fit Serana.

- Eh ben, en attendant, j'en ai marre de rester en scelle, j'ai mal au cul à force, grogna Tatch. Je me demande comment tu peux supporter ça, Ace, d'ailleurs.

- Je suis un logia, là est toute la nuance, ricana Ace.

* * *

Isran alla s'adosser à un tas de caisse, empiler dans le hall, quand il les vit revenir avec le prêtre.

- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez un prêtre de la Phalène aussi rapidement, avoua Isran.

- On a eut de la chance, c'est vrai, fit Serana.

Dexion se présenta à Isran et Serana lui tendit le Parchemin.

- Vous sentez vous assez prêt pour la lecture, ou avez-vous besoin de plus de temps ? s'enquit Isran.

- Absolument prêt. Voyons quels secrets renferme le Parchemin, fit Dexion en prenant le parchemin qui lui était offert. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien vous taire, je dois me concentrer.

Le vieil homme prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit le Parchemin, dans le silence complet du hall.

- J'ai une vision devant moi... commença Dexion. L'image d'un grand arc. Je connais cette arme, c'est l'Arc d'Auriel !

Les quatre spectateurs se consultèrent du regard pour savoir si l'un d'eux avait une petite idée de ce que c'était ce fameux arc, mais apparemment, personne ne savait.

Ace eut la tentation d'aller regarder pardessus l'épaule du vieux, mais Serana l'en empêcha en lui prenant son bras et en lui faisant non de la tête, comprenant ses intentions. Le jeune homme eut une moue, et se contenta donc d'attendre.

- J'entends une voix murmurer... continua le prêtre. "Parmi les enfants de la nuit, un puissant seigneur naîtra. À un âge de discorde, lorsque les dragons reviendront au royaume des hommes, les ténèbres se mêleront à la lumière, la nuit et le jour ne feront plus qu'un."

Le retour des dragons, encore et toujours. Vivement qu'ils puissent trouver un moyen d'en savoir plus sur où était ce Esbern. Ça faisait six mois déjà qu'ils parcouraient Bordeciel.

- La voix s'efface, les mots se mettent à vibrer et à se distordre. Mais attendez, il y a autre chose...continua Dexion. Le secret de l'arc est mentionné autre part. Je crois qu'il y a d'autre chose sur la prophétie, écrite dans d'autres Parchemins... Oui, je les vois maintenant... l'un contient les anciens secrets des dragons, et l'autre parle de la puissance du sang ancien.

Il vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes.

- Ma vu s'assombrit, je ne vois plus... fit-il.

Ace le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Pour révéler sa prophétie dans sa totalité, nous avons besoins des deux autres parchemins, conclu le prêtre. J'ai besoin de repos. La lecture m'a épuisé...

- Doucement, vieil homme, il faut vous reposer. Je vais aller le porter dans mes quartiers, il pourra y trouver le repos et le confort, fit Isran en passant un bras du prêtre sur ses épaules.

Ainsi, il le soutint jusqu'à un escalier, et disparu à l'étage de la Forteresse. Serana ramassa le Parchemin qui était tombé et se le remit au dos.

- On peu discuter une minute ? demanda t-elle au deux pirates.

- Bien entendu, assura Tatch en se caressant sa barbiche.

Serana ajusta la ceinture qui rattachait le parchemin à elle, puis dit :

- Ce prêtre de la Phalène, Dexion. Il a dit qu'il nous faut deux autres Parchemins des Anciens. Je crois savoir par où nous pouvons commencer à chercher.

- Là, tu nous épates, avoua Ace. Ça à l'air dur à trouver ces trucs.

- Ils le sont, confirma Serana. Il y a deux pistes à suivre. La première, c'est Fortdhiver, mais je doute qu'ils en aient un. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils auront une piste pour savoir où trouver quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un... enfin, vous voyez...

- Parfaitement, assura Tatch.

- Et la seconde piste ? demanda Ace.

- Cette fois, je suis certain qu'on y trouvera un Parchemin. Nous devons trouver ma mère, Valerica.

- Qui a disparu ? s'étonna Ace.

- Qui a disparu, confirma Serana. Elle saura où en trouver un, et avec un peu de chance, elle l'aura même avec elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle disait qu'elle se rendrait dans un endroit sûre... un endroit où mon père ne songerait jamais à regarder.

- Je fais une petite parenthèse, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il en est avec ton père, exactement ? demanda Tatch.

- Disons qu'il y a toujours eut un fossé entre nous... mais quand cette prophétie lui a tourné la tête... Je crois qu'il ne me considère même plus comme sa fille... Je suis juste devenu un moyen d'arriver à ses fins, expliqua Serana.

Ace serra les poings. S'il avait rajouté du Haki, ou s'il n'avait pas été un logia, il aurait été certain que son sang aurait coulé des plaies.

- Pour ce qui est de son lieu de cachette, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... soupira Serana. Elle ne m'a rien dit d'autre ce jour là. Mais la façon dont elle l'a dit... "un endroit que mon père ne fouillerait jamais". C'était énigmatique mais elle insistait dessus.

- Très, approuva Tatch.

- D'autre part, je ne connais aucun endroit que mon père éviterait de fouiller, d'autant qu'il a eut tout son temps pour chercher. Vous avez des idées ?

- Ton château, c'est quoi son nom ? demanda Ace.

- Volkihar ? Attend... mais oui ! Mais bien sûr !

La grâce divine venait de toucher Serana.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer votre illumination, ma chère Serana ? demanda Tatch.

- Il y a une cour dans le château, expliqua Serana. J'y aidais ma mère a s'occuper de son jardin. Tout les ingrédients de nos potions venaient de là. Elle disait que mon père ne supporter pas cet endroit. Trop... paisible à son goût.

- C'est l'excuse la plus étrange que j'ai jamais entendu. Mais c'est risqué de rester à proximité du château, fit Tatch.

- Oh, absolument, mais ma mère n'est pas une lâche.

- Et puis, on a toujours un peu de mal à voir ce qui est juste sous son nez, je le sais par expérience, ricana Ace.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Tatch.

- J'ai passé pratiquement toute ma vie à me demander à quoi bon vivre, alors que depuis que je suis un grand-frère, j'en avais une raison de vivre, juste devant mes yeux ! Marine Ford m'en a fait réaliser des choses... c'est fou ce qu'un échafaud peu éclaircir les idées ! développa Ace avec douleur et amertume.

- Ace, laisse ça derrière toi, occupons-nous du présent.

- Désolé, tu as raison, Tatch. Poursuis, Serana, désolé de l'interruption.

Serana eut assez de tact pour ne poser aucune question.

- Eh bien... je ne crois pas que nous allons tomber sur elle par hasard, mais ça mérite un coup d'œil, dit-elle.

- Et on y accède comment ? demanda Ace. La porte de devant, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret.

- En effet, mais je sais comment accéder à la cour sans éveiller de soupçons. Il y a une crique abandonnée au nord de l'île. Les anciens occupants s'en servaient pour acheminer des vivres jusqu'au château. Il y a là bas un vieux tunnel permettant de fuir le château. Je crois que c'est par là qu'on peu entrer.

- Très bien, fit Tatch. Entre temps, Ace et moi avons sans doute quelque chose à faire. On va devoir passer à la Cruche Percée. On bosse sur l'affaire des dragons en même temps, ne nous en veut pas, et si on entre dans les bonnes grâces de la Guilde, ils lâcheront le morceau sur l'homme qu'on cherche.

- Pas de soucis, assura Serana. Je vous attendrais sur le quais. Ace, tu te souviens du chemin ?

- Parfaitement, oui. On se retrouve là bas, si on te rattrape pas en chemin, assura Ace. Tu prends Bran avec toi ? Il te tiendra compagnie.

Serana eut un petit rire.

- Pourquoi pas, fit-elle. Tu viens Bran, tu vas revoir Ace très vite, promit, on va partir devant.

Bran se leva de son coin, regarda son maître, puis suivit Serana hors du Fort.

* * *

_Marco,_

_Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin ta réponse, et d'apprendre que tout les soucis à bord sont réglés. Je me suis inquiété de pas avoir eut de réponse à ma première lettre._

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien,que nos alliés ne nous ont pas déserté parce qu'on a plus Oyaji, et que tu gardes toujours le coup._

_Pour être franc, de mon côté, j'ai des hauts et des bas. Après tout, je me prend des trucs en pleines figure sans trêve ni répits depuis Marine Ford. Le temps me semble long... Je sais pas dans quel état je serais en rentrant, mais ça sera sûrement pas la joie. Mais ne t'en fait pas trop, après tout, Tatch est là pour me soutenir, me remonter le moral, et tou._

_Sinon, quoi de nouveau..._

_Te souviens-tu de la vampire, Serana, dont je t'ai parlé dans l'avant-dernière lettre ? Eh bien, on a eut la surprise de la retrouver au Fort de la Garde de l'Aube. Elle a l'air presque aussi paumé que Tatch et moi, mais elle a du cran, je dois l'avouer. Elle a prévenu la Garde de l'Aube des plans de son père. Tu me crois si je te dis que le gars veut éteindre le soleil ? Pour le coup, elle nous aide, parce qu'elle refuse de laisser son père 'mettre Tamriel à feu et à sang', pour user ses propres termes. Pour être franc avec toi, Marco, je la trouve assez... normal. À part qu'elle a des yeux brillants rouges jaunes, qu'elle a des crocs, qu'elle aime pas trop le soleil, et consomme le sang des animaux que Tatch et moi chassons pour nos repas, elle reste une personne sympathique, agréable, avec même quelques traces de sens de l'humour ! Je me dis que vous pourriez presque très bien vous entendre, tout les deux. Pour l'instant, elle nous suit pendant nos voyages. Et vu que nos cous sont intact, on peu donc dire qu'elle ne nous attaque pas pendant notre sommeil._

_Oh, et j'ai trouvé un compagnon de jeu pour Stefan, s'il l'écrase pas. C'est un husky du nom de Bran. J'te jure, j'ai craqué en le voyant, il a tes yeux, j'y peux pas grand chose !_

_À nous quatre, on est une équipe de choque. Aucunes bêtes sauvages, aucun monstres, aucuns vampires et aucuns dragons ne nous résistent. Et l'humeur est moins morose, aussi, ça fait du bien._

_Pour revenir au sujet de cet homme qui veut pouvoir contrôler le soleil, après avoir entendu une prophétie, on c'est mit à la recherche d'un prêtre de la Phalène afin de lire le Parchemin de Serana. Isran, le chef des Gardes de l'Aube, a été surpris qu'on réussi à en trouver un (pendant le voyage, on a même vu un dragon faire un moonwalk, parole de D. !), et là, on doit en trouver deux autres, au sujet d'un arc appelait l'Arc d'Auriel. D'après Serana, sa mère sauraient où en trouver un de Parchemins, ce qui fait qu'on va faire une mission suicide en territoire vampire, pour voir si on trouve Valerica-san, la mère de Serana. En attendant, on essaye toujours d'obtenir des informations de la Guilde des Voleurs. Rien de bien concluant, jusqu'à présent._

_Je crois que c'est tout._

_Tu as le bonjour de Tatch qui me demande de te dire qu'il veillera à ce que je garde la tête sur les épaules, et prend soin de toi._

_Je t'embrasse très fort, Marco, et je pense tout le temps à toi, tu me manques énormément._

_Aishiteru,_

_Ace._

_P.S. Le Prêtre de la Phalène a parlé de l'Arc d'Auriel, as-tu une idée de ce que c'est ?'_

Marco embrassa brièvement la lettre, et se laissa aller dans sa couche, les paupières closes. L'absence d'Ace et Tatch étaient dure à supporter, mais il ferait avec, tout en espérant qu'ils ne se fassent pas tuer par leur nouvelle amie, ni par un autre danger de Bordeciel, si Alduin ne venait pas entre temps s'en prendre à eux.

- Encore un an et demi, juste un an et demi, s'encouragea Marco à voix basse.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous pour le prochain épisode à ce week end, et j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment de lecture ! Ja na !**


	23. Omake

**Heyyy ! J'espère que je vous ais manqué *se protège la tête pour ne pas se prendre un coup*, perso, ça m'a manqué de pas vous faire partager le reste des aventures de nos super groupe de dégénéré.**

**Alors, on reprend en force avec ce Omake qui raconte le jour fatidique où le pitit Marco c'est fait avaler dans un livre !**

**J'attends avec toujours autant d'impatience vos commentaires, mêmes les critiques (du moment qu'elles m'aident à m'améliorer, bien sûr ^^).**

**On commence, donc !**

* * *

- Reviens ici, sale gosse ! rugit une femme en poursuivant un gamin dans la neige d'Aubétoile.

Les mineurs, qui rentraient chez eux, après une dure journée de labeu,r regardèrent avec un sourire de coin le gamin de sept ans qui slalomait entre eux, pour échapper à sa harfreuse de tante.

- Courage, Marco, tu vas lui échapper, ricana un garde.

Le gamin foudroya le garde d'Aubétoile de ses yeux bleus intenses, et alla se réfugier dans l'auberge.

Immédiatement, il se cacha derrière le comptoir et Thoring le laissa faire sans le moindre commentaire. Peu après, la tante de Marco débarqua comme une furie dans l'auberge. Si cela ne surpris pas les villageois, habitué à cela, un mage dunmer de passage manqua de faire un arrête cardiaque.

- Par les phalanges poilues de Malacath ! Non, mais ça va pas ! s'offusqua t-il.

- Elle est toujours comme ça, lui dit Thoring avant de regarder la femme. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, je n'ai pas vu Marco.

- Qui m'a foutu un bon à rien de neveu pareil ! S'il continu comme ça, il deviendra jamais un érudit impérial ! grogna t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla en maudissant le pauv' gosse.

Une fois la porte fermée, Marco se leva du sol et posa son menton sur le haut du comptoir, foudroyant la porte du regard.

- Comme si c'était possible, yoi. Dans ce trou perdu, on devient rien d'autre que mineurs, dans la mine d'argent ou de fer, yoi, marmonna t-il. Vieille harfeuse...

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui, cette fois, Marco ? demanda la vieille Frida en venant se mettre au comptoir, couvant le gamin de son regard attendrit.

- C'est elle qui a pété un plomb, yoi ! Je faisais que discuter avec l'équipage du seul navire qui a eut l'idée de s'arrêter ici, yoi ! Ben non, pour elle, je devrais être en train de me tuer les yeux sur une anthologie des inventions de Kagregnac, yoi. Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ça, yoi ! J'veux d'l'aventure, yoi ! se plaignit le gosse.

Le dunmer le regarda du coin de l'oeil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Kagregnac avait été un dwemer, de toute façon...

- On le sait, Marco, ria doucement Thoring. Allez, va t'asseoir.

Marco eut une petite moue, et avisa le dunmer qui était entrain de manger tranquillement, à table.

Ce qui intrigua encore plus Marco, c'était l'étrange gros livre noir posait sur le banc à côté de lui. Le gamin sortit de derrière le comptoir et alla voir l'elfe. Il le tira par la manche.

- _Quoi _? Pour qui tu te prends, gamin, pour interrompre un membre éminent de la maison Telvanni, durant son repas ! demanda le dunmer d'un ton mordant.

- Je... je m'interrogeais juste sur ce drôle de livre, fit Marco. De quoi il parle ?

L'elfe regarda le livre, puis Marco.

- Rien d'intéressant pour un gamin ! Va jouer ailleurs ! fit-il. Zou !

Il fit un geste de la main assez dédaigneux pour faire signe à Marco de partir.

- Vous savez, ce gamin n'en a pas l'air, mais il en sait beaucoup. Ce n'est qu'un livre, ça peu pas lui faire de mal, fit Frida. Pour une fois qu'il s'intéresse volontairement à un livre, d'ailleurs.

- Exact. D'habitude, il les fuit comme la peste, pourtant il passe son temps à les côtoyer, renchérit Thoring.

- Je ne suis pas assez fou et irresponsable pour mettre un ouvrage, tel que celui-ci, entre les mains de quelqu'un de faible ! Si ce gamin veut mourir de la main d'un daedra courroucé, qu'il aille donc appelé Shoegorath Anne-Marie, mais il n'aura pas ce livre ! fit le dunmer.

- Il est dégénéré... commenta Thoring à Frida qui hocha la tête.

Si y'a bien une chose que Marco n'aimait pas, c'était les interdictions. Aussi, il alla s'asseoir sur une table, pas très loin, en boudant, tout en formant un plan pour obtenir le livre. Le refus de l'elfe attisé sa curiosité. Ce livre, il le lirait, quoiqu'il en coute.

- Tu devrais rentrer, Marco, fit Frida alors qu'elle allait partir, en passant devant l'enfant.

- Pourquoi faire, yoi ? Entendre ma mère parler à mon père, qui est mort, y'a trois ans en Cyrodiil, yoi ? Subir les commentaires de ma tante et me plonger dans un livre qui ne m'apportera rien, yoi ? marmonna Marco.

Frida ébouriffa la tignasse blonde sur le sommet du crâne du gamin et s'en alla, sachant que le gosse avait comme toujours raison.

Thoring alla s'occuper d'un client dans une chambre, et ce fut le moment tant attendu pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Marco descendit de la table, et sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprocha du livre, à côté du dunmer, occupé à lire une lettre cette fois. En moins de deux, le livre était dans les bras du gamin et il s'en alla en courant avec.

Il traversa tout Aubétoila, et la quitta, continuant de longer la côte, s'enfonçant dans la nuit, après avoir piquer une torche accroché à une maison sur son chemin.

Là, en bout de plage, entre le sable grisé et la neige, devant la porte noir qui faisait si peur à pratiquement tout le monde en ville, Marco s'installa.

- C'est pas demain qu'on m'interdira de faire ce que je veux, yoi, fit-il.

Il s'assit le dos contre la porte noir, et planta la torche dans le sable pas très loin pour s'éclairer. Il observa le livre. Noir, vieux, intitulé _'Le Crépuscule Caché_'. Il remarqua l'étrange symbole sur la couverture, plein de tentacules. Une histoire d'épouvante peut-être ? Il adorait ça !

Marco ouvrit le livre, mais tomba sur d'étrange écriture... quand il les reconnu, il était trop tard :

La langue daedrique.

Déjà, les lettres et les mots s'étaient transformés en une tentacule vert foncée qui s'enroula autour de son cou et l'enfonça dans le livre.

* * *

L'atterrissage ne se fit pas sans douleur.

Marco se mit debout de son mieux, et regarda autour de lui.

- _Il semblerait, qu'une poussière, ce soit perdu, dans ma bibliothèque, _fit une voix alors que des yeux globuleux apparaissaient dans le ciel, accompagnaient de tentacules.

- Ohoh... fut tout ce que put dire Marco en voyant ça.

- _Cherches-tu, un savoir interdit, ou m'as-tu, dérangé, pour rien ?_ demanda Hermaeus Mora.

- Je... je voulais pas vous déranger ! J'vous l'jure !

- _Mais, tu as, réussi._

- Je m'en vais immédiatement, dîtes-moi juste comment et je m'en vais !

- _ Tu crois, que je vais laisser, ton intrusion en Apocrypha, impuni ?_

- Je vous en prie !

- _Tu me diras, des nouvelles, du monde, où je t'envoie._

- NOOOOON !

Marco courut droit devant lui, sans chercher à savoir où il allait. Une tentacule lui attrapa la cheville, le faisant trébuché. Il essaya de se retenir, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attrapé des livres brûlés ou abîmer, voir des pages volantes.

La tentacule le souleva dans les airs, la tête en bas et le jeta au loin, le faisant passé par un portail.

* * *

Neloth ramassa le livre par terre en soupirant.

- Qu'on ne dise pas que j'ai pas prévenu. Le vieux Mora ne doit pas être content. Foutu sac de pacotille qui ose se casser. M'en faut réellement un nouveau pour transporter cet ouvrage.

Les villageois arrivèrent et avisèrent la scène.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un dunmer ? demanda l'elfe en levant un sourcil.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un gamin ? Le petit Marco qui vous a posé des questions au sujet de ce livre ? fit Frida en montrant le livre du doigt.

- Ce petit blondinet à tête d'ananas ? Mais ouiii, je l'ai transformé en oiseau !

Sur cette simple réponse, Neloth retourna à l'auberge, laissant les villageois avec plus de questions que de réponses. Eh oh, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il était peut-être le mage le plus puissant de tout Morrowind, mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de s'opposer à un daedra... et surtout pas la folie de le faire !

* * *

Tout c'était passé trop vite dans un premier temps, puis, ce fut la même répétition, dès qu'il avait été vendu à un Tenryubitos, qui l'avait forcé à manger un akuma no mi.

Cela faisait cinq ans, maintenant, que Marco vivait en cage, coincé dans les plumes d'un oiseau, depuis qu'il avait ouvert ce livre. Dans cette situation, il en regrettait presque sa tante tyrannique.

Marco ne leva pas les yeux quand une immense ombre l'enveloppa.

- T'as quel âge, petit ? demanda une voix puissante qui fit néanmoins un effort pour paraître douce.

Cette simple question fit lever les yeux du gosse vers le géant aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Tu peux parler ? demanda le géant.

- Oui, souffla Marco d'une voix cassée.

- Alors réponds à ma question, quel âge as-tu ?

- Douze ans... je crois, je sais plus, yoi. Mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, je suis qu'un oiseau, yoi.

- C'est la chose la plus idiote, que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie ! Tu as des ailes ! C'est le cadeau le plus précieux qui soit !

- Je sais pas m'en servir, yoi. Pas eut le temps d'apprendre, yoi.

- Tu peux reprendre forme humaine ?

Marco eut un petit ricanement narquois.

- J'ai quasiment oublié que je suis un humain à la base, yoi ! fit-il.

- Que dirais-tu d'apprendre à voler ? proposa l'homme.

- Si vous voulez vous mettre les Tenryubitos à dos...

- Je t'ai posé une question. Tu as envie ou pas ?

Marco hocha faiblement la tête.

Un bruit de métal brisé et la porte de sa cage s'ouvrit, le laissant le bec béant.

- Alors, viens avec moi, je vais t'apprendre à voler. C'est quoi ton nom, petit phénix ? fit l'homme en tendant une main gigantesque dans la cage.

Marco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais il se passait quoi, bon sang ! Par Ysmir, ce gars était timbré !? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Tenryubitos ne sortent de la salle aux enchères de Shabaody, où ils avaient laissé la cage de Marco devant, et ne les surprennent !

- N'ait pas peur... lui dit l'homme avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Marco leva une patte tremblante et la posa dans la palme immense de l'homme. La seconde patte suivit.

- Je m'appelle Marco, yoi, marmonna le garçon.

- Marco, ka ? Hee, c'est un bon prénom. Je suis Edward Newgate. Je vais m'occuper de toi, je te le promets, fit l'homme.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Allez, on reprend l'histoire là où on l'a laissé, avec le chapitre suivant. J'espère que le omake vous a plus, en tout cas, malgré sa taille réduite.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Yosh ! Re-bonjour à tous et à toutes, je vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps, on retourne direct s'occuper des affaires de la Guildes des Voleurs, avant de partir à la recherche de Valerica, la moman de Serana.**

**Avant ça, je souhaite la bienvenu aux lecteurs qui nous rejoignent, et je rappel que s'il y a quelque chose qui vous intéresse ou que vous voudriez que j'aborde plus profondément, dîtes le et je ferais dans la mesure du possible !**

**Allez on y va !**

* * *

- Bon jour à vous deux, salua Brynjolf en voyant les deux pirates pénétrés dans le réservoir de la Cruche Percée.

Les deux pirates vinrent s'asseoir à la table où il se tenait.

- Paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle mission spéciale pour nous, fit Ace.

- Yep, et Mercer commence à être de mauvaise humeur, parce que Maven Roncenoir _est_ de mauvaise humeur. Elle voudrait voir l'un de vous, leur dit Brynjolf.

- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Tatch.

- J'ai pas demandé, on ne lui demande jamais. C'est not' devoir d'obéir au client, c'est grâce à eux que la Guilde existe encore, malgré toutes les emmerdes qui nous tombent sur le nez. Qui se désigne ?

- Je m'en charge. Cette Maven à l'air redoutable, tout de même, à ce que j'ai entendu en ville. Je vais m'en sortir ? fit Ace.

- AHAHAHAHA ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Si ça avait été question de ça, elle aurait envoyé la Confrérie Noir ! se moqua Brynjolf.

Tatch leva un sourcil alors qu'Ace soupirait.

- On la retrouve où ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Au Dard de l'Abeille. Elle y a un bureau à l'étage. Pas dure à louper, expliqua Brynjolf.

- Eh bien, je suis parti.

* * *

Ace grimpa l'escalier dans l'auberge, rabattant sa capuche sur son visage, histoire de caché un minimum ses traits. Il avait déjà rencontré Maven, certes, à ce moment là, chez Elenwenn, il se faisait passer pour une femme, mais tout de même, sa réputation était en jeu, là. S'il était reconnu, bonjour les rumeurs !

La femme était assise dans une alcôve, au fond du couloir menant au chambre.

Elle ne se leva pas quand Ace se présenta à elle, et c'est tout juste si elle le regarda.

- C'est donc vous que Brynjolf m'envoie, hein ? J'espère que vous ne me ferez pas perdre mon temps, fit-elle avec un air hautain.

- On en rediscutera quand le boulot sera fait, répliqua Ace.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Maven et elle regarda de nouveau Ace, cherchant son regard sous sa capuche.

- Il était temps que Brynjolf m'envoie quelqu'un de valable, je commençais à me demander si Mercer et lui ne dirigeait pas une bande de mendiant, commenta t-elle.

- Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de notre boulot, pourquoi continuer à faire appel à nous ?

- Je t'accorde ce point, petit impertinent.

- J'ai l'habitude qu'on dise de moi que je suis impertinent. Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, qu'on en finisse vite ?

- Va à la Jument Pavoisée, à Blancherive. Parle à Mallus Macius, il te donnera les détails. Je veux découvrir qui est la personne qui finance mon concurrent, Sabjorn, qui fait tourner l'Hydronning. Fais ce que Mallus dira, on a passer un long moment à préparer ce plan, ne fait pas tout gâcher.

- Alors, j'y vais.

Ace se détourna et s'éloigna.

- Que faisais-tu avant d'être un voleur ? demanda Maven.

- J'étais un commandant de l'équipage de l'homme le plus libre et le plus fort qui n'est jamais existé. Un pirate dont ici, vous n'entendrez jamais le nom, répondit Ace.

Et il dévala l'escalier.

Sans un regard pour les argoniens qui tenaient la taverne, il sortit de l'auberge, et trouva Tatch appuyé contre une rambarde, regardant le canal assez loin sous leur pied.

- Alors ? demanda Tatch.

- On doit aller à Blancherive, fit Ace. Faudra que tu partes devant, je vais devoir revenir ici, après la fin de la mission. Partez devant, avec Serana et Bran.

- On y réfléchira.

Ace sortit une carte de son sac et la déplia sur la région de Haafingar, pour montrer un point, sur la côte.

- Le gué du Sombreflot. Tu y trouveras un canot pour traverser. Le château est droit devant, à douze heure, tu peux pas te perdre, expliqua t-il.

- On se retrouve là bas, alors, fit Tatch.

* * *

Ace pénétra dans la Jument Pavoisée, et alla au comptoir.

- Oh, Ace ! Il y avait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que toi et Tatch devenez ? fit Hulda.

- Ci et ça... fit Ace avec un geste de la main assez vague. Je cherche un homme du nom de Mallus Macius.

- Mallus ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Affaire.

- Oh. Euh... Là, dans le coin, c'est lui.

Hulda pointa un homme dans un coin entrain de boire un verre. Son teint cireux lui donnait un air patibulaire.

- Merci. Oh et Hulda, ta nouvelle coiffure te va à merveille, fit Ace en allant rejoindre l'homme.

- Merci, Ace !

Ace se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant l'homme, son sac à ses pieds.

- C'est possible de boire un verre tranquillement, ici ? demanda t-il en foudroyant Ace du regard.

- Tout à fait, rien ne vous en empêche, mais vous pourrez le faire une fois que vous me direz ce que je dois faire, puisque c'est la Guilde qui m'envoie, fit Ace d'un ton presque jovial.

L'homme le jaugea et fronça les sourcils.

- On recrute des gamins tout juste sortit des jupons de leur mère, maintenant ? fit l'homme.

Une veine fit son apparition intempestive sur le front d'Ace.

- J'aimerais éviter de devoir vous tuer, donc, éviter de me traiter de _gamin,_ je suis clair ? Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? siffla Ace d'un air menaçant.

- Bon, très bien, calmez-vous. Voici le plan, le capitaine de la garde de Blancherive doit faire une dégustation de la nouvelle cuvée d'hydromel de Sabjorn. On va empoisonner la cuve, rien de dangereux, mais quelque chose qui ne passera pas inaperçu en bouche.

- Et le poison ?

- C'est là toute la subtilité, ça va être Sabjorn qui va vous le donner. Tout le monde en ville sait que l'Hydronning à un soucis de vermine. Allez le voir, proposez lui votre aide pour s'en débarrasser, empoisonné le nid, puis, en suivant le chemin, vous arriverez dans les salles de brassage, et empoisonnée la cuve sur la droite, juste devant la porte. Et arrangez-vous pour qu'il vous paye avant.

Tordu comme plan.

- Très bien, mais en échange, je veux pouvoir accéder à sa paperasse et garder ce que je trouve de valeur dans le coin, fit Ace.

Mallus eut une grimace, mais fini par tendre une main à Ace qui la serra.

- Eh bien, je vais me mettre au boulot, fit le jeune homme en se levant.

* * *

C'était... un champ de bataille.

Voilà le terme le plus proche pour parler de ce à quoi ressembler l'Hydronning quand Ace y entra.

- Whouawe, on dirait que vous avez un petit problème ici, commenta Ace.

- Non, sérieusement, soupira le gérant en ramassant du bout des doigts l'un des cadavres de rats géants qui jonchait le sol de son hydrommelerie.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Et comment. Trouvez moi le nid de ses vermines, s'il vous plaît, et je vous paierais grassement !

- Je peux avoir une avance sur salaire, parce que je marche pas autrement...

- Et ce n'est pas comme ça que je travail.

- Dîtes... ça serait pas mauvais pour vous si je me mets à hurler au 'ragnard' ?

Sabjorn soupira et passa derrière son comptoir pour y déposer une bourse.

- Voilà, cinq cent pièces d'or. Vous aurez le reste plus tard, une fois que ça sera fini.

- Pas d'soucis !

Sabjorn donna deux fioles de pesticides.

- Au boulot ! lui dit-il en lui montrant une porte. Ils viennent de la cave.

Ace empocha l'argent et les pesticides et alla dans la salle à côté. Veillant à refermer la porte derrière lui, il observa le lieu.

C'était une réserve, avec pleins de tonneaux contenant de l'hydromel. Il y avait aussi une porte, à l'étage, donnant sans doute sur le bureau. Sans chercher à trouver des escaliers, Ace grimpa sur des tonneaux et se suspendit à la barrière de l'étage. Souplement, il s'y hissa et pénétra dans la pièce. Une chambre. Fouillant un peu partout, ramassant tout ce qui avait de la valeur, Ace fini par tomber sur un secrétaire fermer à clef. La serrure était spéciale, impossible à forcer.

- C'est pas ça qui va retenir Hiken no Ace, souffla le jeune pirate.

Son Haki actif pour surveiller Sabjorn, toujours dans la salle avant, Ace fit fondre le verrou et ouvrit le secrétaire. Il y trouva une lettre. C'était bien de la part de celui ou celle qui financer l'hydromellerie, et si y'avait pas son nom, y'avait celui d'un intermédiaire. C'était déjà ça.

Ace alla ensuite vers la porte fermer. Cette fois, il put forcé la serrure.

- Yatta ! fit Ace en découvrant les lingots d'argent qui s'amassait devant lui avec les bourses d'or.

Et le tout disparu dans son sac. Son attention fut attiré par une petite cruche en terre cuite et en or, qui reposait sur le bureau.

- Delvin en voudra peut-être, marmonna Ace.

Et ça disparu dans son sac aussi.

Une fois cela fait, il ressortit de la chambre, sauta en bas, et trouva les escaliers pour la cave, férocement défendu par des pièges à... ours.

Oui, il est vrai que la taille de leurs ragnards rendait l'usage des pièges à rat classique, _ridiculement inutile._ Ace pénétra dans la cave et fut assailli immédiatement par deux rongeurs qui finirent cramer.

- Bon, trouvons ce nid, réfléchi Ace.

Il s'avança et fini par trouver une étagère qui avait été légèrement écartée du mur, laissant de la place pour que la vermine passe. Ça débouchait sur un boyau en pierre assez naturel.

Une grotte, là dessous, eh ben...

Ace s'y engagea.

Quand il rencontra, quelques minutes plus tard, des toiles d'araignées, puis les auteurs des toiles, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de faire la mission. Tatch aurait prit ses jambes à son cou en courant.

* * *

Ace acheva le sorcier qui logeait dans le coin et se laissa aller contre la table d'alchimie en soupirant. Ça, c'était pas prévu. On lui avait pas dit qu'il y avait un mage dégénéré qui se cachait là ! Un mage qui faisait de l'élevage de ragnards aux crocs empoisonnés, s'il en croyait le journal que tenait l'homme.

En soupirant, le jeune pirate mit une des fioles de pesticides dans le nid, puis continua la route, comme le lui avait dit Mallus.

Il déboucha sur une nouvelle cave de bâtiment.

Enfin !

Rapidement, Ace sortit de la cave et se retrouva dans la salle de brassage.

Cherchant du regard, la cuve qu'il devait empoisonner, il se hissa à l'étage pour accéder aux ouvertures. Il ouvrit le couvercle de sa cible, versa le liquide et referma le tout, glissant la fiole vide dans sa poche. Il redescendit en quatrième vitesse et ouvrit la porte avec la clef juste à côté de celle-ci. Un coup d'œil dehors lui dit qu'il n'y avait personne. Parfait.

Il sortit, verrouilla la porte derrière lui, et traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparer de l'Hydronning.

Dedans, y'avait Mallus, Sabjorn et le capitaine de la Garde de Blancherive.

- J'ai fini le boulot, fit Ace.

- Le reste du salaire attendra la fin de la dégustation, lui dit Sabjorn.

Ace eut une moue, mais ne protesta pas.

- Assis-toi et profites du spectacle, lui glissa Mallus.

En soupirant, Ace s'assit sur une chaise et regarda avec ennuis ce qu'il se passait, priant pour ne pas faire de crise de narcolepsie. Sabjorn alla chercher l'hydromel à la salle de brassage et revint pour servir le chef de la garde.

- Qu'est-ce que... fit le commandant de la garde en regardant son verre. Par les huit, qu'y a t-il dans cet hydromel !?

Sabjorn eut l'air un peu paumé.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance aux gens d'ici ! L'endroit est devenu une porcherie ! rugit l'homme en jetant son verre.

Et il fit arrêter Sabjorn et confia l'endroit à Mallus.

- Tout c'est passé à merveille, fit Mallus à Ace quand ils furent seuls.

- J'ai cru le comprendre, marmonna Ace en se frottant les yeux.

- Si vous passez par ici et que vous avez deux trois objets d'intérêts... enfin... venez me voir, je crois que vous avez comprit.

Ah, ça c'était intéressant... un receleur à Blancherive. Plus besoin de courir jusqu'à Fallaise et voir Tonillia.

- Sur ce, je crois que Maven m'attend, fit Ace en se levant. Je passerai si j'ai des objets d'un intérêt discutable à me débarrasser.

* * *

Serana se leva en voyant Tatch arrivait.

- J'ai eut un message d'Ace, il m'a dit qu'il était en chemin, informa Serana.

- Tu veux qu'on l'attende ou on part devant ? demanda Tatch en descendant de cheval.

Bran aboya joyeusement en le voyant et vint le saluer.

- On peu l'attendre, si ça te gène pas trop ? Je me sentirais plus rassurer, si on y est tous ensemble. Je sais pas exactement ce qu'il va en être, quand on sera là basn fit Serana, un peu gêner.

- Pas de soucis, Serana, assura Tatch.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ace présentait le papier, à la demande de Maven, à Mercer et Brynjolf.

- Encore cette mystérieuse marque. Elle l'y était aussi au domaine Lumidor, grogna Mercer.

- Mais cette fois, on a une piste, commenta Brynjolf.

- En effet, ce nom, là, c'est le pseudonyme d'un ancien contact au sein de la compagnie de l'Empire Oriental. Son vrai nom est Gulum-Ei. Il a coupé les ponts avec nous. Va le voir à Solitude, et tire lui les vers du nez.

- Mon paiement ? demanda Ace.

- Le voici, fit Brynjolf en lui tendait une bourse pleine d'or.

Mille Septims, cette fois, eh ben.

- Pour ce qui est du Gulum-Ei. Cet argonien est chiant au plus haut point, et méfiant. Néanmoins, il serait pas foutu de différencier sa propre queue d'un serpent d'eau. Pour attiré son attention, il te faudra l'acheter, lui dit Brynjolf.

- Il traîne au Ragnard Pervers. S'il s'avère qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut le dire, suivez le, termina Mercer.

- Très bien, marmonna Ace.

Il leur tourna le dos et retourna à la Cruche Percée.

- Hey, Delvin ! appela Ace.

- Quoi donc, Ace ? fit l'homme en cessant d'essayer de draguer Vex.

- J'ai volé, comme convenu, pour cinq cent septims, à Blancherive, et je t'ai trouvé ça aussi. Ça t'intéresse ? fit Ace en déposant la cruche sur la table devant Delvin.

- Ahah, la Cruche d'Hyrdonning en or, décidément, toi et ton ami avez l'œil pour les petits bijoux de ce genre. Cinq cent septims pour ça, voilà pour tes frais. Et deux cent cinquante pour le boulot. Un autre petit travail à faire ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre me demandant de me rendre à Corberoc, donc si y'a quelque chose à faire là bas... sinon, je dois aussi aller à Solitude.

- J'ai un travail de pêche à Solitude, fit Vex. Preneur ?

- Et comment ! ria Ace.

* * *

- Eh ben, tant a mit du temps, commenta Tatch en voyant Ace arriver.

- Désolé, s'excusa Ace en descendant de cheval. J'ai reçu une lettre de Ralys, il demande à me voir. Sur le retour, après avoir fait un petit tour à Solitude, faudra qu'on passe à Corberoc.

- Solshteim ? fit Serana, surprise.

- Yep.

Tatch regarda Ace avec suspicion.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ? Tu sais comment ça c'est fini pour toi, la dernière fois, s'inquiéta Tatch.

- On voit juste ce que veut ce dunmer, et on retourne à nos affaires, assura Ace.

Il ébouriffa la fourrure de Bran, et tous montèrent dans le canot.

Tatch saisit les rames et Ace repoussa le canot à l'eau, faisant qu'ils étaient à présent en mer et en route pour le château Volkihar.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, le devant était toujours aussi vide.

- Par ici, leur dit Serana en les faisant longé l'île par la gauche.

- T'approche pas trop de l'eau, Ace, que j'aille pas te repêcher, avertit Tatch alors qu'ils se mirent à caracoler dans les rochers, à deux pas de l'eau.

- Cherche moi et c'est toi qui va y finir, Tatch, menaça Ace.

Ils retrouvèrent la plage noir, et Serana leur dit :

- Là, juste derrière ses rochers.

Elle montra des rochers au loin.

- Le château à l'air si grand depuis cet endroit... enfin, je sais qu'il est grand, mais d'ici, il l'est encore plus, commenta t-elle en regardant un instant le château.

- J'ai pensé la même chose quand j'ai vu Shirohige pour la première fois, ricana Ace. J'avais entendu des rumeurs disant qu'il était immense, mais là, c'était vraiment _immense _!

Ils finirent par arriver devant un quais recouvert de neige et de glace par endroit.

- C'est louche, on va tomber sur du monde, commenta Tatch. Ace, passe devant.

- Hai~, fit le jeune commandant.

Il s'avança devant avec Bran, et passèrent devant une arche où se tenait un squelette qui s'éloignait. Un Higan, et il fut à terre, mais ça réveilla d'autres ennemis.

D'ailleurs, le squelette était réanimé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Tatch, Ace et Bran filèrent à l'assaut, grimpant des escaliers, couvert par la magie de Serana. Ils tuèrent un archer squelette, un mage squelette qui cru pouvoir congeler Ace et enfin, un autre archer qui fini sous les crocs de Bran.

- Le coin est dégagé, je crois, fit Tatch. Attention, les marches sont glissantes, Serana.

Serana les rejoignit en haut, essayant de ne pas glisser et regarda autour d'elle. Elle leur montra une porte et elle s'y aventura en premier, avant de leur faire signe que la voie était libre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une crypte et y rencontrèrent d'abord un ragnard.

- Et chiotte ! Comme si j'en avais pas vu assez à l'Hydronning ! grogna Ace alors que Tatch donnait un bon coup de pied dans la bestiole, la tuant sur le coup.

En continuant, ils tombèrent sur une porte et trois chiens de la mort.

- C'est fait, fit Serana en s'en débarrassant facilement.

Bran se mit à grogner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as sentit un méchant vampire ? demanda Ace en s'accroupissant devant le chien. Montre moi où il est. Cherche, Bran !

Et le chien partit devant, suivit par les trois autres.

- Vous croyez avoir une chance ! fit une vampire en haillons en se jetant sur eux avec un chien de la mort.

Elle les attaqua avec l'étrange sort rouge, et ils durent la tuer vite. Tatch fut néanmoins touché et dû s'asseoir un instant.

- Prend ça, Tatch. On sait jamais, c'est l'une des méthodes par laquelle se transmet le vampirisme, fit Serana en donnant une potion à l'homme qu'elle avait sortit de son sac qu'elle avait en bandoulière.

- Merci, Serana, fit Tatch en buvant la potion.

- C'est quoi ce sort ? demanda Ace.

- Drain de vie. On aspire la vie de nos adversaires de cette façon, mais y'a une chance de le transformer en vampire. Si dans les trois jours qui suivent la transmission, aucune potion contre les maladies n'est consommé, alors, on se transforme en vampire. Enfin, en vampire normal, pas un seigneur vampire comme moi, ma mère ou mon père, expliqua la femme.

Elle monta quelques marches, activa un levier, faisant tomber un pont.

- Venez, par ici, dit-elle.

Tous la suivirent vers le pont. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle ressemblant à un égout. Mais impossible d'aller en face. Ils ne pouvaient aller que à gauche ou à droite.

- Alors, c'est à gauche et vers le haut. C'est l'une des doubles mesures de sécurités que mon père a fait installer quand il est devenu paranoïaque. Tatch, je crois que tu devrais rester ici, y'a une araignée, pas très loin, annonça Serana.

Tatch frissonna.

- Je m'en charge, alors fit Ace.

Il foudroya d'un Higan un squelette qui venait de droite, et alla vers la gauche. Il arriva dans un couloir, et un regard à sa droite le fit revenir en arrière, et vomir dans l'eau sous leur pieds, à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Oi, Ace ! appela Tatch.

- Je vais m'en charger, désolée, j'ai tendance à oublier de l'odeur n'est pas des plus agréables pour les humains, s'excusa Serana.

- C'est pas l'odeur qui gène... c'est la vu... eurk... fit Ace. Pourtant, j'ai grandit à deux pas d'une décharge...

Et il fut prit d'un nouveau haut le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Tatch.

- Les déchets du palais tombent par là bas. C'est à dire des restes humains parfois encore très sanglants, expliqua Serana.

- S'il te plaît, épargne moi les détails...

Tatch eut un sourire forcé en disant ça.

Ace revint vers eux, et Serana s'en alla trouver ce qu'il fallait, tuant deux chiens de la mort au passage, pour trouver enfin un escalier. Elle longea le couloir et tomba sur des toiles d'araignées. Elle les détruisit de sa dague et tomba sur une araignée géante qu'elle eut tôt fait d'électrocuter, avant d'accéder au levier.

Ainsi, un pont tomba leur permettant de continuer tout droit.

Serana rejoignit les deux pirates. Ace était encore un peu pâlot.

- Est-ce que ça ira ? s'enquit Serana.

- On rentre et je m'inflige une gueule de bois, marmonna Ace.

- Pas de soucis, assura Tatch en lui frottant le dos. On te suit, Serana.

Serana passa devant et les conduisit dans un escalier.

- Celui là mène vers la cour, il suffit de se diriger vers la porte, expliqua t-elle.

- Avoue, Ace... tu te serais paumé, si y'avait pas Serana pour nous guider ? ricana Tatch.

- Urusai na, marmonna Ace.

* * *

Serana ouvrit une porte et leur dit :

- Nous avons réussi à atteindre la cour... oh non...

Ils débouchèrent sur un jardin sombre, mort, à moitié en ruine, avec en son centre, un cadran lunaire à moitié cassé.

- On dirait que le coin a été mit à sac, commenta Tatch en se grattant le crâne.

Serana regarda autour d'elle attristée et effarée.

- Mais qu'est-il arrivé à cet endroit, fit-elle. L'endroit tout entier semble... mort...

- C'était pas le cas avant ? demanda Ace, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Tatch.

Bran avait l'air de déprimé à cause du lieu.

- On dirait que nous sommes les premiers à poser le pied ici depuis des siècles, souffla Serana en montant sur une terrasse pour mieux voir les dégâts.

- Et cette porte, là, condamner ? demanda Tatch en montrant une porte en bois.

Serana cessa de regarder avec tristesse une plante morte depuis longtemps et expliqua :

- Cette porte menait vers la grande salle du château. On dirait que mon père l'a fait sceller. Je passais par ici après le dîner... c'était très beau... avant.

Elle alla dans un autre coin du jardin, sans cesser de parler :

- C'était le jardin de ma mère. Vous pouvez imaginer à quel point un jardin qui a été entretenu par un seul maître pendant des centaines d'années peu être magnifique ?

- Oui, j'imagine très bien, fit Tatch, alors qu'Ace regardait quelque chose dans les herbes.

- Elle aurait détesté le voir comme ça.

Elle alla ensuite vers le cadran lunaire, au centre et dit :

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec le cadran. Il manque certains symboles et le cadran est de travers. Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait enlever les symboles. Peut-être que ma mère essaie de nous dire quelque chose.

- Définitivement ! fit Ace en prenant ce qu'il avait trouvé. Parce que Bran a déniché ça !

Il revint vers eux et leur montra un disque brillant.

- Je crois que c'est l'un des motifs du cadran, fit Tatch en les comparant.

Serana le prit, fit le tour du cadran, et le mit à sa place, sur son socle.

- Il doit y avoir deux autres qui traîne, alors, réfléchi t-elle en regardant les pièces qu'il manquait, par rapport à ses souvenirs.

- Ouaf ! fit Bran, prêt de l'étang dans un coin du jardin.

Il ramassa quelque chose dans sa gueule et alla le déposer au pied de Serana.

- Bravo, Bran ! fit-elle en le flattant. Encore un dernier. Tu sauras le trouver ?

Bran aboya joyeusement et fila à la recherche du dernier morceau, alors que Serana mettait l'actuel en position. Le chien revint vite avec le dernier morceau que la vampire mit à sa place.

Le cadran commença à tourner sur lui-même, en réaction. Bientôt, un escalier colimaçon se forma, s'enfonçant dans le sol.

- Bien vu, mère... très bien vu, complimenta Serana en s'avançant. J'ai jamais emprunté ce tunnel auparavant, mais je présume qu'il passe juste sous la cour et débouche dans la tour en ruine. Bon au moins on s'approche, allons-y.

- En avant, fit Tatch en s'engageant à la suite de Serana.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu'ils traversèrent, les menant dans un long couloir... en cul de sac, avec bien en vu, une chaîne pendant d'un mur.

Chaîne qu'activa Ace.

Le mur face à eux se souleva totalement, les faisant débarqué dans une vieille cuisine.

- Je n'étais jamais venu dans cette partie du château, fit Serana. Faîtes attention, je sais pas sur quoi on va tomber ici.

- Squelette, draugr, gargouille, vampire, loup-garou... au choix ! ricana Ace. Pas vrai Bran ?!

- Ouaf !

Ils montèrent un escalier avec de vieille marche poussiéreuse sanglante, et ouvrirent une porte, pour se retrouver dans une salle jonchée de gravas. Au centre se tenait une table avec des squelettes attablé.

- Na, Tatch... c'est halloween, ricana Ace à voix basse.

- Shhh ! gronda Tatch.

- J'vais essayé un truc. Poussez-vous. L'idée m'est venu quand j'ai lu un ouvrage sur les runes.

Ace posa les mains au sol, et celui-ci s'affaissa légèrement pour le coup. Il plissa les yeux et bingo !

La table explosa sous un geyser de flamme, réduisant à l'état d'os carbonisé les squelettes présent.

- Pas mal la nouvelle technique, Ace. Tu vas l'appeler comment, celle là ? fit Tatch.

- Je sais pas encore, avoua le jeune homme en se relevant.

- Par où, d'après vous ? demanda Serana en s'avançant.

- Bran, t'en penses quoi ? demanda Ace.

Bran renifla l'air, éternua un bon coup, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, pour prendre à droite. Là, ils montèrent un escalier, et passèrent des toiles d'araignées qui firent déprimer Tatch.

- Gargouille, fit Ace en armant un Hiken, en avisant la statut au loin. Tatch, va la réveiller !

- Je te hais, Ace, commenta Tatch en s'enfonçant dans les toiles.

La pierre se brisa dès que Tatch fut prêt et l'immense créature en sortit. Tatch se jeta sur le côté, et Serana fut plus rapide qu'Ace. Quelques chocs électriques et la gargouille n'était plus qu'un tas de chair grise.

- Mais euuuuh ! fit Ace, pas content qu'on l'ait privé de sa distraction.

Serana lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

Ils passèrent une nouvelle porte, virent d'autres squelettes, puis un long escalier qui s'alluma sur leur passage.

- C'est flippant ce truc, commenta Tatch.

- J'te jure, Tatch, ça donne des idées pour une blague à Haruta, ricana Ace avec un mauvais sourire.

- Il va faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Néanmoins, il avait un sourire semblable aux lèvres.

* * *

_Quelque part, dans le Shin Sekai, Haruta manqua de passer pardessus bord à cause d'un éternument monumental, et n'échappa à la baignade que grâce aux réflexes de Namur._

* * *

Au tournant d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur une nouvelle gargouille qui grilla proprement.

- Tu as triché, Ace ! dénonça Serana. Tu l'as entouré de ton Hotarubi avant même qu'elle ne se réveille !

- Je suis un pirate, depuis quand je respecte les règles ? demanda Ace en lui tirant la langue.

Tatch escalada des décombres et détruisit un archer squelette.

- Pendant que vous faîtes la causette, vous êtes des proies faciles, tout les deux, leur fit remarqué Tatch, son épée sur l'épaule.

- Rabat joie, lui dirent les deux autres.

Ils reprirent leur ascension, se débarrassèrent de bien d'autres squelettes et gargouilles, jusqu'à arrivé dans une pièce, où Bran alla s'asseoir devant un mur.

- On est pas encore au sommet. Il doit y avoir une sorte de passage secret par ici, fit Serana alors que Tatch donnait des coups de pieds dans les gargouilles qu'ils avaient détruit.

Ace leva une main et actionna machinalement un chandelier sur la cheminée devant laquelle était postée le husky.

- On peu compter sur mère, elle a toujours été plus futée que je ne le pensais, fit Serana en voyant la cheminée disparaître pour laisser place à un escalier.

- J'ai fait ça au hasard, avoua Ace.

Ils se dépêchèrent dans l'escalier, pour finir par arriver dans une immense pièce, avec un étrange motif en relief dans le sol, entourée de bougies. Sur les murs, en plus de beaucoup d'étagères pleines de livres, il y avait divers objets et ingrédients. Bran se mit à gémir, comme inquiet.

- Chut, tout va bien mon chien, fit Ace en lui tapotant la tête, avant de suivre Tatch et Serana à l'intérieur.

- Regardez cette endroit ! C'est forcément ça ! fit Serana. Je sais qu'elle s'intéresse beaucoup à la nécromancie, elle m'a apprit tout ce que je sais, vous voyez. Si pour la plus part des mages, c'est un art noir, mais c'est quelque chose de naturel pour des vampires. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas vraiment vivant.

Elle alla vers une table, couvert de crâne, tout en continuant :

- Mais je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle disposait de cette installation... Regardez ça, elle a dû passé des années à rassembler ces ingrédients !

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda Tatch en montrant l'étrange forme au centre de la pièce, au sol.

- Pas la moindre idée, avoua Serana.

- Bran aime pas, en tout cas, constata Ace.

- Jetons un coup d'œil aux alentours, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui nous indiquera où elle est partit, réfléchi la femme.

- Eh bien, au boulot.

Et ils se mirent à fouiller la bibliothèque de fond en comble.

- Ma mère était méticuleuse dans ses recherches... si nous retrouvons ses notes, nous pourrions y trouver des indications. Je me souviens qu'elle tenait un petit journal, se remémora Serana en fouilla dans un placard.

- Comme celui-ci ? proposa Tatch en brandissant un journal qu'il avait trouvé entre deux livres.

- Vraiment ? Laisse moi voir ça, fit Serana en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle prit le journal et le parcourut rapidement.

- De quoi ça parle ? s'enquit Ace.

- Je ne sais que ce qu'elle a dit. Elle avait une théorie sur les gemmes spirituelles, selon laquelle les âmes qu'elle contenait ne disparaissait pas après leur utilisation, apprit-elle.

- Des gemmes spirituelles ? C'est quoi ? demanda Tatch.

Serana alla vers une étagère et prit une étrange gemme violacé qu'ils avaient plus d'une fois vu dans les tombeaux.

- Ces pierres emmagasinent les âmes des animaux, monstres et personnes tués, permettant de concevoir des objets enchantés, comme des épées capables de faire des dégâts de froids, ou des armures qui nous donnent plus de protection. Les bâton magiques en consomment pour se recharger, car comme toutes armes enchantés, le nombre d'utilisation est limitée, avant de redevenir une arme simple, expliqua t-elle.

- Glauque, comme histoire, commenta Ace.

- Et donc, ta mère avait une théorie sur les âmes contenus dans ces gemmes, c'est ça ? fit Tatch.

- Oui. Après utilisation, que ce soit pour enchanté quelque chose ou recharger un enchantement, la pierre est toujours consommée. Elle disparaît. Ma mère pensait que les âmes, elles, elles ne disparaissaient pas, mais elles finissaient dans le Cairn de l'Âme. Il abriterait des êtres très puissants. Les nécromanciens ont pour habitudes d'échanger des âmes avec eux, pour obtenir de grands pouvoirs. Ma mère a essayé pendant longtemps de trouver un moyen de les contacter directement, pour entrer dans le Cairn de l'Âme.

- Donc, ce cercle, pourrait être un portail ? supposa Tatch en montrant la forme au centre de la pièce.

- Oui. Et si ma lecture est correct, il y a la formule pour passer sans danger dans le Cairn de l'Âme.

Elle regarda autour d'eux et alla vers les tables jonchés d'ingrédients. Vérifiant avec le journal, elle prit trois bols et monta l'escalier jusque là où se tenait Ace, là, elle versa le tout dans une sorte de coupe immense montée sur pied.

- Bon, ensuite, nous aurions besoin de son sang, mais puisque si nous avions, nous ne serions pas en train de faire tout ça, on va espérer que le fait que je sois sa fille, et donc partage son sang, soit suffisant, fit-elle.

Elle posa les bols par terre et remonta sa manche. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, faisant ressortir ses crocs et les planta dans son poignet droit, histoire d'en faire couler le sang. Elle allait le verser dans la coupe quand Ace lui prit le bras, l'interrompant.

- Juste une question, avant, dit-il.

- Je t'écoute, assura Serana.

- Que feras-tu une fois qu'on aura trouvé ta mère ?

Serana soupira et avoua :

- Je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question, depuis que je suis rentrée au château. Elle était si sûre de ce que nous allions faire à mon père que je n'avais d'autre choix que de la suivre. Je n'ai jamais pensée aux conséquences.

- C'est ta mère, tout de même, fit Tatch. Elle a dû agir pour ton bien.

- C'est possible. Après tout, une mère vampire reste une mère. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, pour nous tous. Mais elle voulait m'éloigner autant que possible de mon père, avant qu'il ne dépasse _vraiment_ les limites.

- On ne saura rien tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouver, fit Ace en lâchant Serana.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je suis désolée, je m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un s'intéresse à mes sentiments et à mon ressentit. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- J'y peu pas grand chose... s'excusa Ace.

Serana fit ruisselait son sang dans la coupe.

Toute la salle se mit à trembler. Bran jappa et se cacha derrière Ace. Une lueur mauve s'éleva du centre de la pièce. Le sol se brisa, pour se positionner en une sorte d'escalier, allant de là où était percher Ace et Serana, jusqu'à une sorte de trou mauve. Un portail, sans doute.

- Par le sang de mes ancêtres... fit Serana quand tout cessa de trembler. Elle a réussi... elle a fait un portail vers le Cairn de l'Âme !

Tatch tenta de le passé mais s'en retira rapidos en jurant.

- Impossible de passer ça, c'est trop douloureux ! annonça t-il.

- Le portail réclame des âmes vivantes, fit Serana. Il existe deux méthodes pour pallier à ça. Devenir un vampire, donc, ne plus être vivant, ou alors, offrir un morceau de son âme au portail, et s'en retrouver affaibli à l'intérieur, jusqu'à retrouver la gemme spirituelle contenant le morceau de votre âme, dans le Cairn. Après, je peux aussi y aller seule.

- Pas question, lui dit Ace. Pas vrai Tatch ?

- Oui. On c'est pas à quoi s'attendre dedans, et il te faudra peut-être du soutien quand tu rencontreras ta mère. Personnellement, je me sens pas devenir un vampire. Donc, on va prendre la seconde option, mais comment faire ?

- Ma mère m'a apprit un sort. Ne bougez pas, fit Serana en chargeant un sort.

Elle le lança sur Ace, le plus prôche.

Le jeune homme fut prit d'une baisse de tention, mais ce releva vite. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Tatch. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le portail et avant de le passer, Ace regarda Bran qui les voyait partir avec inquiétude.

- Si tu m'attends sagement ici, sans t'inquiéter, on chassera un bel ours en rentrant, en récompense. Est-ce que ça te va ? demanda Ace avec un sourire rassurant.

- Ouaf ! fit le chien.

- Alors à plus tard, Bran. Reste prudent !

Et il s'enfonça avec les deux autres dans le portail vers le Cairn de l'Âme.

* * *

**A/N je sais pas si j'ai été bien clair, mais Fallaise est sur deux étages. Le premier, au niveau du canal est nommé 'promenade inférieur' et on y trouve une entrée vers la Souricière, qui sont les égouts de la ville, qui débouche sur la Cruche Percée. En haut, on a les magasins et la majorité des habitation, dont le Palais du Jarl, la prison et le temple de Mara. On accède aux différentes partis de la ville à renfort de ponts et d'escaliers.**

**La suite, eh bien, demain ! Par contre, y'en aura pas Dimanche jusqu'à... Jeudi prochain, parce que j'ai d'autre truc ennuyeux entre temps (je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous transmettre mes sujets d'exams :D).**

**R&R et merci de vot' patience !**


	25. Chapter 24

**Heeey, salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va comme vous voulez !**

**Allez, on s'attarde pas, on passe à la suite des aventures de nos héros ! *tire sur un rideau et dévoile une porte d'Oblivion bien mauve* Des volontaires pour la visite guidée du Cairn de l'Âme ? Promis, pas de prince daedra à l'horizon ! Je le jure sur la tête des canards ! Juste un petit pétage de plomb d'Ace, mais j'en dis pas plus :D !**

**Pour ixkiraxi : Tu m'en vois ravi si j'ai réuss à t'avoir donner envie de rejouer à Skyrim, et je suis tout autant contente de savoir que mon histoire plaît à un connaisseur du jeu. Pour ce qui est de Serana, ça pourrait arriver, en effet.**

**Pour mon reviewer anonyme : j'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, c'est la moindre des choses quand on prend la peine de commenter mes histoires ^^ Mais la déclaration d'amour n'était pas nécessaire j't'assure l'ami :p. Enfin, pour ce qui est du reste du repas des vampires, estimes-toi heureux de ne pas l'avoir vu (ni d'avoir vu leur repas d'ailleurs)... le fait d'y repenser me rend malade *s'en va vomir *...**

**Pour ma chère Kira1726 : Yep, comme disait notre amie des Lames Delphine « Côté paranoïa, je n'ai rien à leur apprendre » (même si elle disait ça au sujet du Thalmor à cet instant). Oui, on peu mieux saisir la peur panique de Marco, maintenant, quand il est question des princes daedras. Pour ce qui est des « trucs » ennuyeux, je pense que je peux dire que ça c'est bien passé, mais il m'en reste encore le plus dure à faire - **

* * *

Le coin était... déprimant.

Et encore, c'était un _euphémisme _!

Même le coin le plus _déprimant_ du Shin Sekai aurait passé pour une joyeuse fête, par rapport au Cairn de l'Âme.

Et puis, c'était... vide.

Justes des ruines dans une atmosphère violette, avec des tas d'ossements ça et là, d'où sortait d'étranges squelettes noir, agressifs, qui ne répondaient pas au radar du Haki des pirates.

- Je viendrais pas passer mes vacances par ici, fit Tatch alors qu'ils descendaient de l'escalier qui sortait d'un trou sombre du ciel, visiblement la sortit.

- J'ai entendu des histories sur le Cairn de l'Âme, mais je pensais pas pouvoir le voir de mes propres yeux. Pour l'instant, il est... à peu près tel que je l'imaginais, fit Serana en regardant autour d'eux.

Ils trouvèrent des esprits déprimés, perdu dans le cauchemar sans fin du vide intersidéral du coin. Ils marmonnaient deux trois trucs dans leur barbe, parlant de comment ils avaient été tué, puis jeté ici, ou alors, totalement dingue, ils pensaient encore être vivant, et essayait d'agir en tant que tel.

- Je me sens très mal pour les morts qui se retrouvent ici, pour l'éternité. C'est comme s'ils continuaient à souffrir, marmonna Serana.

- Yep, pas gaie du tout, commenta Ace. Pour le paradis, faut refaire totalement la déco. Mettre plus de couleur, parce qu'un ciel mauve bleu, c'est moche et déprimant. Les arbres morts, ça aide pas, et le sol gris sérieux...

- Tes sarcasmes sont la seules choses de colorer dans le coin Ace, ricana Tatch.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, au loin.

Sympathique comme animation son et lumière.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Ace. J'aime pas cet endroit, sérieux.

- Eh bien... je pense qu'on devrait essayer de chercher un édifice, fit Serana. Ma mère devrait sans doute s'y trouver.

- Un édifice ? Dans ce champ de ruines ? fit Tatch.

Ace fit demi-tour, remonta l'escalier et regarda partout, une main sur son chapeau pour qu'il ne le dérange pas. Il fini par pointer son doigt dans une direction.

- Si on suit la route, on devrait tomber sur une sorte... d'église ou chapelle, quelque chose comme ça... je vois ça de là où je suis, fit-il.

Et il redescendit de l'escalier pour rejoindre les deux autres.

- Prête pour affronter ta mère ? demanda Ace à Serana, alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

Serana respira profondément et hocha la tête, essayant de rester résolu.

- Serana, tu n'es pas seule. Ace et moi sommes là, ne t'en fait pas, on te soutiendra en cas de besoin, lui assura Tatch en lui frottant le dos.

- Merci, souffla la vampire.

- On est ami, ça sert à ça, assura Ace.

- J'y pense, Ace... tu vas dire quoi à tout le monde quand on rentrera ? fit Tatch.

Ace regarda ses pieds un instant et dit :

- Je peux pas leur dire qu'ils auraient dû me laisser à mon sort, même si je le pense, parce que tant de monde est mort pour moi. Je pense que ce que je dirais en rentrant, c'est que je suis désolé d'être responsable de tout ce qu'il c'est passé, et que je suis heureux qu'envers et contre tout, ils aient essayé de me sauver. Je les remercierais, du moins, si on me jette pas pardessus bord pour qui je suis.

- Comment ça ? fit Serana qui ne savait pas cette partie de l'histoire.

- Dis pas de connerie, Ace, gronda Tatch.

- Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai entendu durant ma vie comme réponse à la question « qu'est-ce qu'il en serait si Roger avait un enfant ! ». Je te rappel que Squardo a poignardé Oyaji à cause de _ça _!

- Ace, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda Serana en essayant de calmer le jeune homme.

- Pour rien. Cet endroit me porte déjà sur les nerfs... grogna Ace en détournant la tête.

Serana regarda Tatch, incertaine.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, lui dit le cuistot. Quand Ace sera pas dans le coin, j'ai pas envie de calmer un gamin qui fait sa crise d'adolescence, surtout quand c'est synonyme de flammes.

Il évita de justesse un coup de poing bourré de Haki de son ami.

* * *

Après avoir affronté d'autre de ces étranges créatures noirs, et essayé de soutirer des infos à une âme qui s'obstina à dire « plus jamais je ne discuterais avec un dremora », ils arrivèrent en vu de l'immense chapelle assez en ruine qu'Ace avait vu de loin.

- Serana, c'est quoi un dremora ? demanda Tatch.

- Des créatures de l'Oblivion, peau sombre, peinture de guerre rouge, corne et long cheveux noirs. Très grands. Ça peu s'invoquer, quand on a un bon niveau en conjuration, expliqua Serana. Y'en a de plusieurs niveaux, aussi. Ce qu'à fait cette personne est la chose la moins censé à faire. On se bât ou on fui face à un dremora.

- Heyy, mais c'est à ça que sert alors la Rose Sanguine ! fit Ace.

- Le bâton du prince daedra Sanghin ? Eh bien ! Je savais que vous aviez été contacté par Mephala en voyant la Lame d'Ébonite dans le dos d'Ace, et vous m'avez parler de Sheogorath... mais Sanguine, je ne savais pas, s'étonna Serana.

- Et Hermaeus Mora. Cette rencontre là, Ace l'a encore en travers de la gorge, soupira Tatch.

- Comme si j'allais sacrifier un proche, juste pour revoir la Grand Line. Non mais il a fumé quoi ce gros tas de tentacules... marmonna Ace.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'escalier, un instant, puis Serana passa devant, au pas de course, pour rencontrer une barrière invisible qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Au travers, on voyait quelqu'un appuyé contre un mur, au fond.

- Mère ? Mère ! appela Serana.

Cela fit réagir la femme qui vint à leur rencontre, assez surprise.

- Par le Créateur... c'est impossible... Serana ? fit la femme.

Bingo ! Ils avaient trouvé Valerica.

- C'est vraiment toi ! C'est impossible ! Comment peut-on entrer, nous devons discuter, fit Serana qui cherchait un moyen de passer la barrière.

Ace comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait leur amie face à cette séparation invisible. Dans chacun de ses rêves, il vivait ça face à Luffy.

Valerica arriva à la barrière et dit à sa fille :

- Serana, que fais-tu ici ? Où est ton père ?

- Il ne sait pas que nous sommes ici, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, fit Serana en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Tatch fit la grimace en l'entendant vouvoyer sa mère. Mouais, c'est vrai que même si elle avait commencé à le tutoyer lui, et tutoyer encore plus facilement Ace, Serana était une noble à la base. Certes, une vampire, mais une noble quand même.

- J'ai dû échouer, fit Valerica. Harkon a dû trouvé un moyen de lire la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

Ace leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais elle avait quoi dans les oreilles ?! Serana venait de lui dire qu'Harkon ne savait rien !

- Non, tu te trompes ! Nous venons pour l'arrêter... pour tout arranger, assura Serana.

Valerica réalisa alors la présence d'Ace et Tatch qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

- Attends un peu... tu as emmené des étrangers ici ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ?! fit la femme avec une sourde pointe de colère.

Pour l'affection maternel, elle repassera, la bonne femme ! Dans tout ça, elle avait même pas prit des nouvelles de sa fille !

- Non... commença Serana.

Valerica la coupa en pointant les deux pirates du doigt :

- Vous. Approchez. Je veux vous parler.

- Depuis le temps que vous êtes ici, vous avez oublié les bonnes manières ? siffla Ace.

Tatch le frappa derrière le crâne et se rapprocha, embarquant son ami par l'épaule.

- Alors, comment ce fait-il que des chasseurs de vampires soient en compagnie de ma fille ? demanda t-elle avec autorité. C'est dure de penser que vous voyagez avec Serana sous les atours de son protecteur, et cela dans le but de me chasser.

- Pas de conclusion hâtive, voulez-vous, j'ai pas envie que mon jeune ami ici présent s'énerve plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, fit Tatch. On est avec Serana parce qu'on apprécie sa compagnie et on la protège en même temps de ce qui pourrait éventuellement la menacé. On en a rien à faire de vos petites fesses, toutes vampires soient-elles. Si on est ici, c'est parce que d'une, _elle_ _tenait_ à vous parler, et de deux, on cherche le Parchemin des Anciens qu'elle pense que vous avez peut-être en votre possession, afin qu'on puisse empêcher votre _tendre_ _époux_ de plonger le pays dans le chaos.

- Votre choix de mots est intéressant... étant donné que Serana est en bien plus grand danger maintenant, que quand elle suivait mon plan. Serana a tout sacrifié pour empêcher Harkon de réaliser la prophétie. J'aurais pensé qu'elle vous avait expliqué ça. Pour ce qui est du Parchemin des Anciens, je ne ferais pas enfermer Serana juste pour ça. Ils ne sont qu'un moyen d'atteindre un but. La clef de la Tyrannie du Soleil est Serana _elle_-même.

- C'est-à- dire ? s'enquit Ace avec une voix froide.

- Quand j'ai fui le château Volkihar, j'ai emporté deux Parchemins des Anciens avec moi, expliqua Valerica. Le Parchemin de Serana parle d'Auriel et de son arme enchantée, l'Arc d'Auriel. Le deuxième Parchemin dit que « Le Sang de la fille du Port-du-froid aveuglera l'œil du Dragon ».

- Vous pouvez développer ? demanda Tatch.

- Comme moi, Serana était jadis une humaine. Nous suivions fidèlement le seigneur daedra Molag Bal. Selon la tradition, les femelles doivent être offerte à Molag Bal le jour de son appel. Peu d'entre elles survivent à cette épreuve... les survivantes en ressortent en tant que vampire de sang pur. Les « Filles du Port-du-froid », voilà comment nous nommons de telles réunions.

- En gros, le sang de Serana est nécessaire pour cette Tyrannie, grogna Tatch qui voyait ça venir gros comme une montagne.

Ace regarda Serana qui n'avait pas dit un mot, comme plongeait dans ses pensées.

- Vous commencez à comprendre pourquoi je voulais protéger Serana et pourquoi j'ai gardé les Parchemins des Anciens aussi éloigné d'elle que possible, fit Valerica. Si Harkon obtenait l'Arc d'Auriel, et que l'on souillait cette arc avec le sang de Serana, la Tyrannie du Soleil se réaliserait. Au yeux de son père, elle mourrait pour le bien de tout les vampires.

Bang !

Le poing d'Ace percuta la barrière invisible dans un bruit sourd. Au vu des flammes qui s'élevait de ses épaules, il commençait à en avoir marre.

- Je ne laisserais _personne_ faire de mal à Serana, siffla Ace.

- Et tu comptes faire comment, gamin ? demanda Valerica.

- Vous lancez de l'huile sur le feu, là, et littéralement, avertit Tatch.

Serana regarda Ace, sans comprendre.

- Vous avez songé un instant à ce que pense Serana de tout ça ? gronda Ace. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'entends parler d'elle comme le moyen de mettre en exécution la Tyrannie du Soleil, mais elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, vous lui avez demandé ?!

- Vous n'en avez rien à faire de Serana et de notre détresse, fit Valerica. Que vous ayez ou non rejoint nos rangs pour survivre au Cairn de l'Âme, au fond, vous restez des chasseurs de vampires. Vous êtes ici parce que nous sommes des abominations à vos yeux ! Des créatures maléfiques qui voient être détruite !

Bang !

Le second poing vint à la rencontre du mur invisible. Ace avait le regard brûlant de rage qui essayait de contenir tant bien que mal.

- Détrompez-vous. Je crois que mon ami et moi avons fait plus pour elle depuis les quelques mois que nous avons passé en sa compagnie, que vous, en l'enfermant à Sombreval, affirma frénétiquement Ace dans sa colère. Et au fond, je suis pas un chasseur de vampire. Je suis un homme qui a embrassé la liberté, tout comme Tatch. Na, Tatch ?

- C'est exact. Si on a choisi de chasser les vampires, c'est en vu d'un accord avec Sheogorath, afin que nous puissions revoir notre monde. Et puis, Serana croit en nous, alors, pourquoi pas vous ?

Valerica eut l'air déstabilisé.

Elle regarda sa fille avec des yeux ronds et lui dit :

- Ces étrangers sont du côté du ceux qui te chasseraient et te tueraient comme un animal, et tu voudrais que je te laisse entre leurs mains ?!

- Ace a raison ! Ces _étrangers_ comme tu dis en on fait plus pour moi en quelques mois que tu n'en as fait pendant siècles ! explosa Serana.

- Comment oses-tu !? J'ai abandonné tout ce qui comptait pour moi, pour te protéger de ce fanatique que tu appels _père _!

- Oui, c'est un fanatique, accorda Serana. Il a changé. Mais il reste _mon père _! Comment n'arrives-tu pas à comprendre ce que je ressens ?!

- Oh, Serana, si seulement tu ouvrais les yeux. Dès que ton père aura découvert ton rôle dans la prophétie, qu'il aura besoin de ton sang, tu courras un terrible danger !

- Pour me protéger, tu as donc décidé de me couper de tout ce qui m'était cher !

Serana avait les larmes aux yeux et ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle criait.

- Tu m'as jamais demandé si me cacher dans cette tombe était la meilleur solution ! Tu t'attendais juste à ce que je te suive sans broncher ! continua t-elle. Vous étiez tout les deux obsédés par vos propres voies ! Vos motivations étaient peut-être différente, mais au final, je suis toujours un plan, pour toi aussi ! Je veux... je veux que nous... que nous redevenions une famille ! Et je me demande si c'est _encore possible !_

Elle respira profondément, appréciant le fait que Tatch est passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir autant physiquement que moralement.

- Peut-être que nous ne méritons pas ce genre de bonheur... murmura Serana. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas pour nous. Mais nous devons arrêté père, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Et pour ça, il nous faut le Parchemin des Anciens.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Ace quand il a prit une choppe en trop et qu'il nous fait sa déprime, marmonna Tatch.

- La ferme, grogna Ace.

Et il s'éloigna pour aller donner un bon coup de poing dans un mur déjà en ruine, qui tomba en miette sous l'impact.

- Je... Je suis désolée, Serana, s'excusa Valerica, confuse par ce qu'elle avait fait. Je ne savais pas... je n'ai pas su voir... J'ai laissé ma haine pour ton père nous séparer pendant trop longtemps. Pardonne- moi. Si tu veux le Parchemin des Anciens, il est à toi.

Serana hocha la tête et essuya discrètement ses larmes.

- Hey, ça ira ? lui demanda Tatch.

- Oui... merci, Tatch, souffla Serana.

- Du certaine manière, vos intentions, et celles de votre ami ne sont pas encore très claires pour moi, fit Valerica à Tatch. Mais pour le bien de Serana, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider.

- As-tu le Parchemin des Anciens sur toi, mère ? demanda Serana.

- Oui. Je l'ai gardé en sécurité depuis que je suis emprisonnée. Heureusement, vous êtes en mesure d'entourée la barrière qui entour ces ruines.

- Que doit-on faire ? demanda Tatch.

- Vous devez repéré les trois plus hautes cimes rocheuses qui entourent ses ruines. À leur base, l'énergie de la barrière est tirée de pauvres âmes qui ont été exilées ici. Détruisez les gardiens qui s'en occupe, et la barrière devrait s'abaisser. Il doit y avoir trois gardiens, si je me souviens bien.

- Eh bien, on s'en occupe, fit Tatch en faisant mine de partir avec Serana.

- Un petit avertissement. Il y a un dragon qui se fait appeler Durnehviir qui rôde dans le Cairn. Faîtes attention à lui. Les Maîtres Idéaux l'ont chargé de superviser les gardiens. S'ils vous perçoivent comme une menace, ils n'hésiteront pas à intervenir.

- On se fait des dragons pour tout les jours, vous en faîtes pas, ricana Tatch. Allez, viens, Serana.

- Allons tuer ses gardiens et revenons à la prison rapidement, fit-elle en suivant le pirate.

Ils retrouvèrent Ace.

- On va vers les cimes rocheuses, lui dit Tatch.

Ace hocha la tête et se mit en route, suivit par Tatch et Serana.

- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Tatch à Serana.

- Oui, merci de t'inquiéter. J'avais... besoin de dire ça, à ma mère, je crois... avoua Serana. Au final, ils sont aussi fou l'un que l'autre. Et j'ai été prise entre deux.

- Serana... pour mettre un terme à tout ça...

- Il faudra tuer mon père, j'en ai conscience.

- Tu y arriveras ? Je veux dire, à supporter sa mort. Ni moi, ni Ace ne te laisseront lever une arme contre lui. On est peut-être des pirates, mais c'est ignoble de te forcer à faire ça, même si la situation n'est pas des meilleurs entre vous.

- Merci de ta sollicitude, Tatch. Je dois me faire à cette idée, c'est tout... Mais je crois que ça serait mentir de dire que les choses seront aussi facile.

Ace s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle.

- Viens avec nous sur la Grand Line, lui dit-il de but en blanc.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Serana.

Même Tatch était prit au dépourvu.

- En tuant ton père, Tatch et moi, même si on aura fait un pas dans notre quête pour rentrer chez nous, on t'aura causé un tort irréparable. Pour le repayer, je te propose de rejoindre notre équipage. Je m'arrangerais avec Marco. Avec nous, on fera en sorte que tu ne regrettes pas le moindre instant de la vie qu'on t'offre. Regarde ta mère ! Elle a passé à la trappe le fait que tu étais quelqu'un avec des sentiments ! Tu veux passer les siècles à venir avec quelqu'un comme ça, ou tu préfères rencontrer et côtoyer des gens qui morde dans la vie à pleine dents ?! C'est ça que je te propose, Serana ! Ça sera une façon de nous faire pardonner pour la mort de ton père, que de t'offrir une autre vie, libre de tout regret... une vie qui, on l'espère, te permettra de tourner la page !

- Je... je dois dire que je suis prise un peu au dépourvu, avoua Serana. Je peux y réfléchir, avant de te donner ma réponse ?

- Non, tu n'as pas à réfléchir, répliqua ironiquement Ace.

Il soupira et lui offrit un sourire de coin.

- Prend ton temps... on a encore Alduin et ce Miraak à rouer de coups, de toute façon, une fois qu'on en aura fini avec ton père.

- Affronter Alduin c'est de la folie pur, commenta Serana.

- Je sais. Tout le monde me dit que je manque de sens commun.

- Je peux te poser une question, Ace ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta proposition. C'est au sujet de ton comportement de tout à l'heure... que t'est-il arrivé avec tes parents pour que tu réagisses ainsi... tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, je suis juste... curieuse.

Le regard d'Ace s'assombrit.

Il tourna le dos à Serana, en inclinant son chapeau sur son crâne et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son short, avant de répondre :

- J'ai jamais connu mes parents. Mon père a été exécuté bien avant ma naissance. Après tout, il était un homme détestait par beaucoup, et un grand criminel. Quant à ma mère, elle a poussé son corps à bout en me portant vingt mois en elle, afin que nous échappions à une purge du Gouvernement Mondial. Elle est morte juste après m'avoir donné mon prénom, de ce que m'a raconté le jiji. J'ai grandit avec des bandits de montagnes, et j'ai vite apprit ce que j'étais pour la majorité des gens... l'enfant d'un démon. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. C'est pour ça que je hais mon père. L'être humain, comme le dit Marco, est une espèce pleine de passion qui se comporte stupidement très souvent, parce qu'il se laisse emporter par sa passion, et ne fait plus appel à la raison. J'ai apprit à haïr mon père, comme ta mère l'a fait pour toi. C'est pour ça que je me refuserais toujours de porter le nom que je tiens de lui. Celui de Gol D. Ace. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de me faire tatouer le nom de ma mère sur l'autre bras. Le nom de Portgas. Les gens pourront bien se moquer en disant que j'ai peur d'oublié mon nom, comme beaucoup se moque en disant que je sais pas écrire mon prénom... mais ce nom sera là pour tout ceux qui veulent m'appeler le 'fils de Roger'. Je suis pas son fils. Je suis un fils d'Edward Newgate, j'en ai décidé ainsi.

Il tourna la tête vers Serana, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est tout, conclu t-il.

- Désolée d'avoir poser la question, s'excusa t-elle.

- Y'a pas de mal.

- Ouuuuuh ! Mais c'est qu'il est attendrissant le petit Ace quand il prend sa tête sérieuse ! se moqua Tatch en se jetant sur le jeune homme.

- Toi, fiches moi la paix, ou je te botte le cul jusqu'à Raftell ! grogna Ace.

- Tu ferais pas ça ! s'offusqua Tatch.

- Je vais me gêner, tien ! Et je vais te castrer au passage, aussi !

Tatch sauta du dos de son ami avant qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution. Ace alla voir une âme, histoire de voir s'il connaîtrait pas un raccourci, mais l'âme se contenta de lui dire :

- Tout ce que j'ai dit à Potéma, c'est que sa robe ne l'amincissait pas vraiment ! Comment pouvais-je savoir !?

Ace leva un sourcil et se tourna vers ses compères, interrogateur.

- Ce gars c'est fait tué parce qu'il a dit à sa femme que sa robe la grossissait ?! J'ai de la chance de pas être attiré par les femmes ! Elles sont dingues ! commenta Ace.

Malgré le coin qui les rendaient nerveux, et l'ombre de la conversation précédente qui planait encore dans l'air, l'atmosphère était redevenu plus légère, plus respirable.

- Tu nous excuseras, mais on est très attentive à ce à quoi on ressemble, fit Serana avec une moue.

- Si je me souviens bien, Potéma fut Jarl de Solitude, une Septim, de ce que j'ai lut, à l'Académie des Bardes, fit Tatch. Elle était la plus grande et dangereuse nécromancienne qui soit, d'après les livres. Elle était connu comme cruelle. On la surnomme la Reine-Louve.

- Serana, tu es nécromancienne, non ? fit Ace.

- Oui, tu l'as vu de tes yeux, je ramène les corps à la vie dans les combats, afin de mieux me défendre, assura Serana.

- Rappel à Tatch de ne jamais sous entendre que tu es mal fagotée !

- C'est le cas ?! Par Ysmir, pourquoi on me l'a pas dit plus tôt !

Ace se frappa le visage de sa main, essayant de ne pas rire, devant la panique qui s'emparait de la vampire qui essayait de voir comment arrangé sa tenue.

- Ace, contrairement à toi, j'ai une bonne éducation, donc, je sais qu'il ne faut pas dire ce genre de chose à une femme. Ensuite, Serana, je te rassure, vu comment on voyage d'un bout à l'autre du pays, tu es d'une élégance que peu de femme aurait dans ta situation, commenta Tatch.

Serana eut un soupire rassurée et afficha un sourire de nouveau empli de bonne humeur.

- Allons ouvrir la prison de cette chère Valerica ! fit Tatch avec entrain.

* * *

Ils avaient beaucoup marché à chaque fois pour trouver les gardiens, qui étaient d'étranges créatures ressemblant plus à de la fumée contenu dans des armures lourdes en os et écailles de dragons. L'un des trois avaient même lâché une épée fait dans un os de dragon, dont Tatch trouva l'équilibre suffisamment parfait et l'arme suffisamment plaisante à manier, pour la récupérée.

Ils retournèrent donc à la prison pour y retrouver Valerica, déconnant allègrement.

Cela surpris énormément la femme de voir ainsi sa fille rire et sourire. Depuis qu'elles étaient devenues des vampires, elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela soit arrivé souvent de voir Serana de si bonne humeur, depuis de noooooombreux siècles.

Quand ils furent à son niveau, Valerica prit sa fille dans ses bras, profitant du fait que la barrière était à présent désactivé. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, finalement...

- Venez, j'ai laissé le Parchemin des Ancien là bas, dans le cimetière, leur dit Valerica en les entraînant vers la porte immense derrière elle. Gardez l'œil ouvert pour Durnehviir. Maintenant que la barrière de la prison est brisée, il va sûrement venir voir ce qu'il se passe.

Ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent en effet dans un cimetière. Pourquoi fallait-il un cimetière dans ce monde, alors que les âmes seules s'y amassaient ? Est-ce que c'était pour les vivants qui avaient l'idée de se perdre dans cette dimension qu'on avait installé un cimetière ?

- Heureusement que vous êtes là tout les deux, souffla Serana. Je m'en serais sans doute jamais sortie toute seule.

- Dis pas ça, j'en connais plus d'un qui aurait dit qu'ils auraient géré tranquille cette situation, à qui tu pourrais foutre facilement une raclée, sourit Tatch alors qu'ils s'avançaient un peu plus dans le cimetière.

- Tatch ! appela Ace en invoquant un atronach de feu.

Oui, leur Haki venait de repérer le dragon.

- Préparez-vous ! fit Tatch en grimpant sur un terre plein, pour mieux voir, avec Ace l'arrivé du dragon.

Un éclair fendit le ciel.

- Ils ont beaucoup travailler sur la mise en scène, commenta Tatch. Je vais leur donner une bonne note juste pour ça !

Ace eut un petit rire, un sourire féroce sur le visage.

- Prépare moi un petit _Hiken, _pour voir ce qu'il vaut, fit Tatch à Ace.

- Yep !

Le dragon vint de derrière un mur par les airs avec un long rugissement. Il se posa lourdement sur une tourelle et les regarda. Vu l'allure de ses ailes qui étaient bien abîmer, il devait avoir un certain âge déjà, le lézard volant. Il leva le cou vers le ciel, et cracha des boules de magies bleus qui ressuscitèrent des squelettes.

- Il utilise pas le thu'um, lui ? s'étonna Ace.

- Serana ! Occupes-toi du dragon avec Ace, je vous couvre pour les squelettes ! Ace, couvrez-vous d'un _Enjomo_, au cas où ! lança Tatch.

Serana se mit dos à dos avec Ace, de l'électricité dans les mains. Ils avaient apprit que sa magie de glace était annulé par la puissance du akuma no mi d'Ace... ce qui expliquait en partit pourquoi il ne parvenait pas lui à l'apprendre ou à l'utiliser.

- Mère, pas de magie de glace ! fit Serana alors qu'Ace invoqué un _Enjomo_ pour les protéger tout les deux.

- On vous laisse les squelettes ! lança Ace.

Le dragon vint se poser pas loin d'eux.

- _Hiken _! rugit Ace, alors que Serana lançait ses éclairs foudroyants.

Durnehviir vacilla légèrement, mais répliqua :

- _Gaan...Lah Haas !_

Ace prit Serana et ils esquivèrent de justesse le thu'um

- _Yol !_ répliqua Ace.

Il manqua, car le dragon décolla à cet instant.

- On va passer au palier supérieur, souffla Ace entre ses dents. Tatch !

Tatch hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'Ace, prêt à le couvrir pendant que le jeune homme se préparer.

- _Enkai..._ fit Ace.

Le dragon se posa de nouveau.

- Mère ! Poussez-vous ! cria Serana.

Valerica s'écarta de la zone, alors qu'elle allait attaquer le dragon à la dague.

- _Hibashira !_ rugit Ace en lançant l'attaque enflammer.

Le dragon n'y résista pas et tomba mort par terre.

- Piouf... fit Tatch.

Ace mit fin à l'_Enjomo_, permettant à Serana de les rejoindre. Ils se réunirent tous autour de la dépouille... qui ne se consuma pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ace alors que le corps disparaissait dans une lumière mauve venant de l'intérieur.

- C'est toi l'Enfant de Dragon, lui fit remarqué Tatch.

La dépouille disparut totalement, sous les yeux surpris de l'assistance. Puis Ace se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de Tatch.

- J'ai pas eut son âme... marmonna t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- C'est pas grave, Ace, on en chassera un autre plus tard, lui dit Tatch.

- Venez, je vais vous conduire au parchemin, fit Valerica en reprenant ses esprits. Je n'aurais jamais cru assister à la mort de ce dragon.

Et elle les conduisit jusqu'à une petite crypte, contre l'un des murs du cimetière, tout en continuant à parler :

- Des volumes traitant de Durnehviir affirment qu'il ne peu être tuer par des moyens habituels. Apparemment, ce n'est pas exact. À moins que...

- Il n'est pas mort. Ce n'est pas un dragon normal. Si ça avait été le cas... je l'aurais sentit. Mais là, j'ai une sorte de pressentiment, fit Ace.

- L'âme d'un dragon est aussi résistance que sa peau d'écaille. Il est possible que le coup mortel n'est fait que chasser la forme physique de Durnehviir, pendant qu'il se reconstitue.

- Et ça peu prendre combien de temps ? demanda Tatch.

- Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Quelques années ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suggère que nous n'attendions pas pour le découvrir. Même si j'ai grandement envie de vous interrogez au sujet de votre étrange magie, le temps joue contre nous. Vous devez récupérer le Parchemin des Anciens, et vous en aller d'ici.

Ils entrèrent dans la crypte, et Valerica ouvrit un coffret contenant un Parchemin des Anciens. Parchemin dont ce saisi Tatch.

- Je me charge de celui là. Bon, nous faut le troisième maintenant, fit le cuistot en le glissant dans son sac.

- Mère, pour entrer dans le Cairn de l'Âme, ils ont fait don d'une partie de leur âme pour payer la taxe. Comment peuvent-ils faire pour la récupérer ? demanda Serana à sa mère.

- Alors comme ça, tu as appliqué les leçons de nécromancie que je t'ai enseignées ? Je suis fière de toi, Serana. Ne t'en fait pas, je pense pouvoir vous aider.

Elle se tourna vers Tatch et Ace en leur disant :

- Votre essence est piégée à l'intérieur d'une gemme. Lorsque vous avez pénétré à l'intérieur du Cairn de l'Âme avec Serana, elle a été "offerte" aux Maîtres Ideaux à titre de paiement. Il vous suffit de récupéré la gemme. Dès que vous la toucherez, vous récupérerez votre âme.

- Vous avez une idée de leur emplacement ? demanda Ace.

- Il y a un autel d'offrande, non loin d'ici. Je serais prête à parier qu'elles seront là bas, fit Valerica.

Eh bien, ils allaient devoir fouiller le coin...

- Sinon, vous restez ici ? demanda Tatch.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis une Fille du Port-du-froid. Si je repars en Tamriel, Harkon aura plus de chance d'accomplir la Tyrannie du soleil.

- Je passerai te prévenir quand on en aura fini, assura Serana.

- Merci de te soucier de moi, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait, Serana. Prends soin de toi, ma fille. Même si je ne suis pas la meilleur des mères, tu comptes vraiment à mes yeux.

Elle regarda de nouveau Tatch et Ace.

- Protégez Serana à tout prix. Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, leur dit-elle. N'oubliez pas qu'on ne peu pas faire confiance à Harkon. Quoiqu'il vous promet, il vous trompera pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Ace passa un bras autour de épaule de Serana en disant :

- On va la bichonner, pas de soucis à ce sujet. On prend soin de nos amis.

- Merci, fit Valerica.

- Eh bien... au revoir, mère.

Les deux vampires s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, puis en suivant Tatch et Ace, Serana sortit du cimetière.

* * *

- Je suis contente que nous ayons trouver le Parchemin, fit Serana. Mais je... j'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne avec nous.

Tatch lui frotta le dos, pour la réconforter.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Une fois que tu en auras fini avec ton père, tu reviendras la chercher, lui dit Ace. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ne t'en fait pas.

Il lui offrit un immense sourire qu'il voulu rassurant, sourire contagieux, puisque Tatch eut un petit rire et que Serana parvint à sourire. Malheureusement, le sourire d'Ace disparu comme neige au soleil.

- Shimata ! C'est quoi cette merde !? jura t-il en se mettant en garde.

Perché sur un morceau d'une tourelle en ruine, juste devant l'escalier, Durnehviir était, se reconstituant rapidement.

- Oh merde ! jura Tatch en dégainant son arme.

Serana chargea immédiatement la magie dans ses mains.

- Rengaine tes armes ! fit le dragon. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec toi, Qahnaarin.

* * *

**Ehhe ! J'commence à aimer à laisser mes chapitres sur des moments de suspens *sourire sadique*.**

**Allez, promis, je vous prépare un nouveau chapitre pour Jeudi prochain, en attendant soyez sage, et n'oubliez pas les reviews \o/**


	26. Chapter 25

**Salut à tous, me voici de retour, en un seul morceau... enfin je crois *vérifie qu'elle a toutce qu'il faut, là où il faut*.**

**Donc, comme vous l'attendiez tous, voici le nouveau chapitre des aventures de la bande de joyeux lurons que sont Ace, Tatch, Serana et Bran !**

**Oh et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour mes exams ( : !**

**Toshiro : Oh vui *-* traite moi de sadique, z'aime ça *-* ! Non, soyons sérieux cinq secondes, je suis contente que la fic soit toujours à ton goût, encore maintenant. Et si j'ai coupé le chapitre à cet endroit là... c'est parce que je voyais bien la chose comme ça shishishishi !**

**Ixkiraxi : Ahhh, l'Oblivion ... quel beau plan... dommage qu'il y est si peu de gens qui s'y rende *fait la moue*.**

**Kira1726 : Je sais pas pourquoi les auteurs de ce site aime laisser leur lecteur sur des instants pleins de suspens, perso, je trouverai toujours que c'est l'éclate de se voir engueuler à cause de ça. Après tout, ça veut dire qu'on a réussi à capturer un minimum son lecteur, et qu'on lui plaît un minimum. Pour ce qui est des arguments dont fera preuve Ace pour convaincre Marco que Serana ne mettra pas l'équipage en danger... honnêtement... J'y ai pas encore réfléchi ^^'.**

**Oh, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je prépare deux séries (elles avanceront en parallèle puisque il sera pas rare qu'elles s'entrecroisent) où je vais retravailler l'histoire du manga à partir d'une idée stupide que j'ai eut... mais qui m'a plus :D ! Je vous préviendrais dès que le premier chapitre sera en ligne ! Ça sera pas un Cross Over, cette fois.**

* * *

- Eh bien, il avait raison, finalement, Ace... il est pas mort, le Durnehviir, fit Tatch. Oi, mec, pourquoi tu ranges tes poings ?!

Ace avait baissé ses poings et s'avançait lentement vers le dragon.

- Deux secondes, Tatch, lui dit Ace sans se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Serana.

- Va savoir, mais restons sur nos gardes au cas où, répondit Tatch.

Ace s'arrêta devant le dragon.

- Je savais bien que je ne vous avais pas tuer, lui dit le jeune homme.

- Je suis maudit. Pas mort. Contraint à exister sous cette forme pour l'éternité. Coincé entre laas et dinok...

- La vie et la mort.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un Dovah Sos**(1)**. Même si c'est sous la forme d'un Dovahkiin**(2),** je suis ravi de cette rencontre.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Vous avez bien essayé de nous tuer, tout à l'heure.

- L'hostilité était nécessaire. J'en avais fait le serment.

Ace leva un sourcil. Comment pouvait-on faire un serment pareil ?

- Pourquoi on est en train de faire la causette ? demanda Ace en s'adossant à un mur en ruine, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

Malgré son apparente nonchalance, il était sur ses gardes.

- J'aurais jamais cru voir quelqu'un discuter ainsi avec un dragon, avoua Serana.

- Ace est doué pour faire des trucs auxquels personnes n'auraient songé. La première chose qu'on a découvert, ça été qu'il ne renonçait pas facilement et qu'il avait la tête dure... après tout, il a passé huit mois à encaisser des échecs consécutifs dans des tentatives de meurtres sur la personne de notre défunt Oyaji, avant qu'il n'accepte de nous rejoindre, ricana Tatch. Avec lui, on a beau se préparer à l'inattendu, on est toujours surpris.

- La ferme, Tatch ! Je parle, tu vois pas ! rugit Ace.

- Désolé, Ace ! s'excusa Tatch avec un immense sourire.

Ace revint vers le dragon et lui reposa sa question :

- Donc, pourquoi parlons-nous ?

- Je crois au respect entre guerrier aguerris, et entre Dovah Sos. Pour moi, tes oreilles sont dignes de recevoir mes paroles. Mes griffes ont lacéré la chaire de nombreux ennemis, mais je n'ai jamais été vaincu sur le champ de bataille. Ainsi, je te nomme Qahnaarin **(3).**

- J'ai déjà connu la défaite, cela m'a apprit à mieux savourer mes victoires. Néanmoins, ce combat fut un très beau combat, et je t'en remercie de l'avoir rendu palpitant, fit Ace en s'inclinant.

- Tes paroles m'honorent, fit le dragon en lui répondant d'un mouvement de sa tête vers le bas, au bout de son long cou.

- Sinon, pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda Ace en se redressant.

- Si je désire m'entretenir avec toi, Qahnaarin, c'est en raison de l'issue de notre combat. J'aimerais, humblement, te demander une faveur.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Depuis des temps immémoriaux, je parcours le Cairn de l'Âme, et sers malgré moi, les Maîtres Idéaux. Avant cela, je parcourais les cieux de Tamriel. C'est là que je souhaite retourner.

Comme si y'avait pas assez de dragons, déjà, en Bordeciel !

- Si vous me dîtes ça, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous en empêche, constata Ace.

Tatch manqua de rire. No shit, Sherlock ! Ace n'en loupait pas une, sérieux !

- Je crains que le temps passé ici ne m'ait imposé un lourd tribut. Je suis lié à cet horrible endroit, expliqua Durnehviir. Si je m'éloignais du Cairn de l'Âme, je perdrais ma force, jusqu'à n'être plus rien.

- Et je suis censé faire quoi ? s'enquit Ace.

- Je te confierai mon nom, et te donnerai le droit de m'invoquer depuis Tamriel, ou la Grand Line.

- Hein ? firent les deux pirates.

Serana en fut tout aussi surprise qu'eux.

Le dragon eut un... rire ? et expliqua :

- Le D. ne passe pas inaperçu, peu importe les mondes. N'importe quel être avec assez de puissance et de savoir, les connaît et reconnaît, et aussi, savent d'où ils viennent. Je dois dire qu'il fut un temps, il y a bien longtemps, j'ai rapidement survoler les terres de Wano no Kuni. Mais l'un de mes frères c'est fait massacré avec une facilitée déconcertante, faisant que nous avons préféré ne plus nous y aventuré, bien qu'Alduin eut, à une époque, l'envie d'y poser sa marque.

- So ka... fit Ace.

- Ryuma. C'est le samouraï légendaire qui aurait tué un dragon, lança Tatch. Mais ça remonte à quand, ça, pas la moindre idée...

- Oui, c'était le nom de cet être mortel, fit Durnehviir.

- Le Kanji 'Ryu' de son nom signifie 'Dragon'. Ironie du sort ? plaisanta Tatch.

- Tatch, la ferme, fit Ace avant de revenir vers Durnehviir. Reprenons. Donc, vous me confiez votre nom, et je pourrais ainsi vous invoquer où je veux ?

- C'est exact. Fais moi cet honneur, et je combattrai à tes côtés, en tant que Grah-Zeymazhin** (4),** et je t'enseignerai mon Thu'um.

- C'est tout ce que je dois faire ? s'étonna Ace.

- Pour toi peut-être. Pour moi, cela signifierait beaucoup. Je n'attends pas de réponse, Qahnaarin. Prononce simplement mon nom vers le ciel quand le moment sera venu.

Une idée vint dans le cerveau d'Ace.

- Dîtes... est-ce que je peux en faire autant ? demanda le jeune homme. Je veux dire... en confiant à une personne mon nom, peut-il m'invoquer comme je le ferais avec vous ?

- Il songe à quoi ? Qui peu utiliser le Thu'um sur la Grand Line ? demanda Serana à Tatch.

- Il songe à son frère, je crois, répondit Tatch.

- Malheureusement, ton nom n'a sans doute pas les structures nécessaire pour devenir un Thu'um et accomplir cela. Néanmoins, _Fin Kruziik_**(6)** Paarthunax, peut t'aider à y parvenir, si tu parviens à le dénicher, fit Durnehviir.

- Merci de votre éclairage. Je me souviendrais de votre nom, une fois dehors, fit Ace en s'inclinant de nouveau.

- Je t'en suis reconnaissant, Qahnaarin. Quel est ton nom ?

- Portgas D. Ace, dit aussi _Hiken no Ace_.

- Que les cieux te guident, Hiken.

Et le dragon s'envola et disparu au dessus de leur tête.

- _Dur.. neh viir..._ souffla Ace en fermant les yeux.

_La Malédiction qui fait qu'il ne pourra Jamais Mourir..._ lui répondit la voix de dragon en lui, quand les mots furent débloqués.

- Tatch, Serana... fit Ace en revenant vers eux.

- Tu as fini de papoter ? demanda Tatch avec un sourire.

- Va falloir chasser des dragons, j'ai plus d'âme pour d'autres mots. Et faudra que je me trouve un journal, histoire de faire un liste des thu'um que je connais pour l'instant. Oh, et on devrait trouver ce Paarthurnax.

- Il doit être vieux. On dit que c'est lui, sous la demande de la déesse Kyne, qui a enseigné l'art du Thu'um aux anciens nordiques, commenta Serana.

- T'es sûre qu'il est encore vivant, Ace ? C'est le coup qu'on tombe sur quelqu'un qui est censé être mort, comme Miraak.

- Faudra voir avec les Grises Barbes, fit Ace en haussant les épaules. Sinon, il nous faut le troisième parchemin. Une idée d'où il faut chercher ?

- Fortdhiver, mais je vous ais prévenu à ce sujet, fit Serana.

- Ouais. Bon, allons à la recherche des nos fragments d'âmes, qu'on puisse sortir d'ici, grogna Tatch.

* * *

Bran aboya joyeusement quand ils mirent la barque à l'eau, et qu'ils s'éloignèrent du château.

- Bon, donc, on a un emploi du temps bien chargé. On a cet argonien a interroger, puis, on file à Fortdhiver, et après, à Vendeaume, pour prendre la Vierge du Nord pour Solstheim, fit Tatch.

- J'ai pas envie de retourner à Corberoc, marmonna Ace.

- Tu sais quoi, Ace ? Après qu'on aura une idée de piste pour le prochain parchemin, j'irais là bas pour toi, d'acc ? Comme ça, tu ne péteras pas de plomb, comme la dernière fois. Pendant ce temps, toi et Serana, vous poursuivrez la piste du Parchemin. Ça vous va ?

- Parfaitement, assura Serana en caressant Bran qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu me diras si tu dois débourser quelque chose, que je te rembourse, fit Ace.

- T'en fait pas, Ace. Considère ça comme une _petite _faveur.

- Les faveurs, avec toi, ça fini mal.

Tatch fit la moue.

Une fois sur la berge du bon vieux continent, Ace respira profondément en regardant droit devant lui avant de crier :

- _Durnehviir !_

- Déjà ? fit Serana, surprise.

- Il tient ses promesses, fut tout ce que dit Tatch alors que le dragon faisait son apparition, comme si Ace avait lancé un sort d'atronach.

Durnehviir prit une longue inspiration et dit :

- Ah ! La dernière fois que j'ai respiré l'air libre du Vus**(6)** était il y a bien longtemps ! Comme promis, laisse moi t'enseigner le premier mot de mon Thu'um de _Lacération d'Âme._ _Rii_, ou l'essence de la force vital de tes ennemis, Hiken.

Ace enregistra le mot.

Durnehviir prit alors son envol, fit deux trois cercles au dessus de leur tête, puis disparu.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Solitude à la nuit tomber.

- Je m'adresse à l'argonien, mais reste aux aguets, Ace. S'il parle pas, je te laisse la filature, fit Tatch. J'attendrais ton retour pour filer à Vendeaume.

- On va plus à Fortdhiver ensemble ? s'étonna Ace.

- Autant en finir vite avec ce qu'il se passe à Corberoc.

- Tu me promets de ne pas dormir là bas, ni de t'approcher des drôles de pierres ?

- Promis, assura Tatch.

Il frappa dans la main d'Ace et ils entèrent dans l'auberge du 'Ragnard Pervers'.

Ace alla directement au comptoir avec Serana et il commanda deux chambres pour la nuit.

Tatch, lui, chercha un argonien dans la salle, et en trouva un, pas loin, dans une alcôve et alla le voir. En avisant une marque noir dans le mur, juste à côté de lui, le pirate sut que c'était bien le fameux Gulm-Ei.

- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là... ? fit l'argonien en levant le nez de sa choppe. Mmmh, laissez moi deviner. Si j'en juge par votre odeur, je dirais que vous venez de la Guilde, mais c'est impossible, puisque je viens de dire à Mercer que je ne voulais plus traiter avec eux.

- C'est triste, parce que je suis ici au sujet du Domaine Lumidor, annonça Tatch en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur.

Gulum-Ei eut un instant de silence, puis répondit en essayant de rester aussi impassible que possible :

- Je ne m'occupe ni de terre, ni de propriété. En revanche, si vous cherchez des marchandises, vous ne pouvez pas mieux tomber !

- Jouons cartes sur table, _Gajul-Lei_.

D'après Ace, c'était le pseudonyme que porté l'argonien dans la lettre traitant des manigances de contre Maven et la Guilde. En réponse, Gulum-Ei manqua de s'étouffer dans sa choppe. Il se frappa un peu la poitrine, et regarda Tatch d'un air légèrement inquiet, mais essaya de garder sa contenance.

- Une minute... Vous avez bien parler du Domaine Lumidor ? Mes excuses. Je m'en excuse, mais je sais très peu de chose à ce sujet... c'est une ferme apicole, c'est ça ?

- Vous êtes l'archétype de l'intermédiaire qui a agit pour le compte du nouveau propriétaire.

- Peut-être, je ne sais plus. Je ne me rappel pas de toute les affaires que j'ai traitées.

L'arnaque. Ça puait l'arnaque à plein nez.

- Si vous voulez pas finir en sac à main de luxe, je vous conseille vivement de me dire ce que vous savez. Dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez dire adieu à vos écailles. Je sais très bien manier le couteau.

Tatch ramassa un couteau sur la table et le fit sauté en l'air, dans sa main, pour accentué la menace. Cette fois, Gulum-Ei déglutit.

- Du calme... Je vais vous dire ce que je sais sur le Domaine Lumidor. Une femme est venue me voir, elle voulait que je serve de négociateur pour une grosse affaire. Elle m'a donné un sac plein d'or, et m'a dit que tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était payer Aringoth pour le domaine. Je lui ai donné l'or, et j'ai récupéré le titre de propriété.

- Quels étaient ses motivations ? demanda Tatch.

- J'ai l'habitude de pas poser de question quand je travail. Vous comprenez, j'imagine. Cela dit... j'ai remarqué qu'elle était en colère contre Mercer Frey.

- Et le nom de cette femme ?

- On ne donne pas de nom dans ce métier. Notre identité dépend du nombre de pièce d'or que l'on a dans sa bourse.

Il détourna légèrement les yeux.

Tatch se pencha sur lui avec un sourire féroce.

- Et bien, moi, je pense que vous êtes le lézard le plus menteur de toute la création, ricana t-il.

- S'il vous plaît, écoutez ! C'est tout ce que je sais ! J'ai jamais dit que j'avais toutes les réponses ! se défendit l'argonien. Puisque nous avons fini, je vais y aller.

Tatch le laissa partir.

- Tu es un peu inquiétant, Tatch, quand tu t'y mets, commenta Serana assise à une table pas loin.

- L'expérience ! ricana Tatch. Ace.

Ace se leva de la table et frappa dans la main de Tatch.

- Changement d'adversaire. N'hésite pas à secouer Ralys, Tatch, quand tu seras à Corberoc, fit Ace. Ja na, Serana !

Et il quitta l'auberge.

Dehors, il vit Gulum-Ei sortir de la ville. Ace lui emboîta le pas discrètement. Marchant dans son ombre, en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, le pirate suivit l'argonien. Ainsi, ils descendirent la route jusqu'au quais, vide à cette heure si de la nuit, sauf un garde que le jeune homme évita aisément. Du haut d'un rocher, dans l'ombre, il parvint à voir Gulum-Ei en train de pénétré dans l'entrepôt de la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental. À cette heure de la nuit, il pouvait pas y aller pour le boulot. Personne n'aimait autant faire des heures sup' à ce point. Même Marco ! Et pourtant... c'était toujours le premier levé et le dernier coucher.

Ace ouvrit à son tour la porte de l'entrepôt et jura.

De là où il était, il voyait qu'il y avait plein de gardes du genre mercenaires et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'eau.

Il se réduisit en une fine forme enflammer qui s'éleva dans l'ombre et parvint jusqu'à une sorte de baraquement, un peu en hauteur, dans lequel il pénétra par une fenêtre.

Là, il avisa une carte assez bizarre. Vu qu'elle était brodée d'or, et qu'elle était mise sous verre, elle devait avoir de la valeur. Booo, Delvin le lui dirait, sinon, il s'en débarrasserait.

Ace fourra la carte dans son sac, et sortit du baraquement. Personne à l'horizon. En bas, toujours sur le quais, Gulum-Ei continuait de marcher. Il alla jusqu'au bout pour consulter un gros livre, puis revint sur ses pas. Sautant sur les rochers de la grotte dans laquelle était l'entrepôt, Ace parvint discrètement jusqu'au gros livre. Vérifiant que la seule menace à l'horizon ne soit qu'une chèvre (aller savoir ce qu'elle foutait là), qu'il assomma d'ailleurs d'un petit coup de Haki du Roi, le jeune homme se laissa tomber devant le livre et le consulta rapidement, avant de s'en détourner. Ce n'était qu'un banal livret de compte.

Il reprit sa filature, se glissant dans l'ombre et sur les rochers, évitant un maximum l'eau, il suivit l'argonien qui continuer de revenir sur ses pas, slalomant entre les différentes cargaisons de potions, épices, vêtements, fourrures et autres qui s'amassaient dans les rangements et sur le chemin.

C'est alors qu'Ace ne put que maudire le jour où il avait perdu la capacité de nageait. Parce que là, l'argonien venait de prendre un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau. En observant bien, Ace vit que l'eau n'arriver pas plus haut qu'à la taille de l'argonien. De plus, celui-ci prit presque de suite à gauche, passant derrière une étagère de l'entrepôt, sur un chemin légèrement grimpant.

- Bien... Tatch, tu fais grave chier de pas avoir prit cette partie là, aussi, grogna Ace.

Il entendit distinctement le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, puis qui se referme. Serrant les dents, le jeune homme se rapprocha de l'escalier, et restant sur le sol en bois de l'entrepôt (ce qui nécessita d'escalader une barrière de sécurité pour se mettre sous un second escalier, qui rejoignait les hauteurs de l'endroit), Ace parvint à apercevoir, dans l'eau, le chemin en pente.

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, marmonna t-il en se laissant tomber à l'eau.

Elle lui arriva au niveau des cuisses et il dû se dépêcher de monter au niveau du chemin caché derrière les cargaisons, afin de ne pas mourir bêtement noyer, quand son énergie l'aurait quitté. Affalé sur les planches, en mode étoile de mer, il reprit son souffle et fini par se remettre debout. Il trouva la porte au bout du chemin, et l'ouvrit, pour pénétré dans une autre partie qui n'était pas à la Compagnie.

* * *

Ce gars s'en mettait vraiment plein les poches. Si les marchandises dans cette grotte était bien ce que Ace pensait, c'est à dire, des marchandises détournés, Gulum-Ei avait une petite fortune, sérieux. Et il avait ses propres mercenaires, que cette fois, Ace ne se priva pas à tuer.

En plus, il jouait avec l'eau. Au moindre faux pas, Ace quitterait les ponts suspendus qui traversaient en long, en large et en travers cette foutu cave, et bonjour la noyade ! Tout ce la n'améliorait pas son humeur.

C'est là qu'il béni de voir _enfin_, un vrai sol, bien en pierre, pas du tout à côté de l'eau. Et Gulum-Ei se tenait prêt d'un feu de camp, là, lisant on ne savait trop quoi

Ace sortit de l'ombre, de façon très... pro, le genre d'entrer très classe, qui dit de suite 'vous êtes des merdes et je vais vous le prouver en moins de deux'. Ce que fit Ace en fusillant tout le monde au _Higan_, sauf Gulum-Ei.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'argonien en se levant, de la magie entre les mains.

- Portgas D. Ace. C'est à mon coéquipier que vous avez parlé, tout à l'heure, répondit Ace avec un sourire carnassier. Je suis aussi de la Guilde. Donc, vous savez ce que j'attends.

- Inutile de faire du grabuge... paniqua Gulum-Ei.

- Déjà fait.

L'argonien soupira et dit avec pas mal de peur :

- Ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'il y paraît. J'allais tout dire à Mercer, je le jure ! Je vous en prie, il me tuerait s'il l'apprenait !

- Allons, je porte pas Frey dans mon cœur, alors, vous pouvez tout me dire, il en saura rien, assura Ace. Alors, dîtes moi tout.

- Très bien, je vais tout vous dire ! C'est Karliah... Elle s'appelle Karliah !

Ace leva un sourcil.

Vu la façon dont disait ça l'argonien, le jeune homme était censé la connaître. Une femme de la Guilde ? Non, il n'y avait que Vex, la petite Saphir, et la receleuse rougegarde Tonilia.

- Je suis censé la connaître ? demanda Ace.

- Mercer ne vous a jamais parlé d'elle ? Karliah est une voleuse. Elle a tué Gallus, le précédent maître de la Guilde, et maintenant, elle s'en prend à Mercer.

- Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes _censé_ bosser pour la Guilde... et vous avez aidé une traître, ce qui vous range dans l'acte de haute trahison, aussi. Je hais ça, c'est pas votre jour de chance.

- Si je l'aide ? paniqua Gulum-Ei. Non, pas du tout ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il s'agissait d'elle avant qu'elle ne me contacte ! Je vous en prie, vous devez me croire !

- Et elle est où cette Karliah, maintenant ?

- Je n'sais pas ! Quand je lui ai demandé où elle allait, elle a juste marmonné "là où la fin à commencer" !

Encore une phrase énigmatique. Entre Valerica, et maintenant Karliah, Ace était pas gâté.

- Tenez ! Prenez le titre du Domaine Lumidor comme preuve. Et quand vous verrez Mercer, dîtes lui que je lui serais plus utile en vie ! fit l'argonien en lui donnant un papier qu'il sortit d'une poche intérieur de sa tenue.

Ace prit le papier et lut le contenu. Ouais, pas de doute, c'était bien l'acte de propriété du Lumidor. Le pirate réfléchi un instant, puis, montrant les caisses autours d'eux, il dit :

- Je ne dirais pas à la Guilde que vous ne partagez pas une partie du butin. Néanmoins, d'une, vous m'êtes redevable, et de deux, vous devrez mettre fin à votre petite escroquerie. Je suis capable de vérifier.

- Vous voyez, on commence à ce comprendre, fit Gulum-Ei en respirant plus librement. J'ai une idée, si vous avez besoin d'écouler des marchandises volaient, vous me les apportez, et je vous les rachètes à un bon prix. Ça vous va ?

- Marché conclu, fit Ace en lui serrant sa main écailleuse.

- Je suis votre nouvel ami du nord, désormais.

- Je garde le titre de propriété. Des objections ?

- C'est un cadeau, contre votre silence. Il ne m'attire que des ennuis, de toute façon. Karliah n'en a même pas voulu ! Elle voulait que la vente reste secrète ! On voit comment ça a fini...

* * *

Ace retrouva Serana à l'auberge et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle.

- Beaucoup d'eau, un nouvel ami du nord, et un truc qui me gène... résuma Ace.

- Comment ça ?

- La personne derrière toutes ces manigances porterait le nom de Karliah, et aurait assassiné le précédent maître de la Guilde. Mais je sais pas... Qu'est-ce qui la motive ? C'est vrai quoi, pour avoir conçu un plan comme celui-ci, elle doit être très fine, très intelligente. Si elle voulait la mort de ce Gallus, le précédent grand chef, elle aurait put très bien faire quelques manigances, afin de faire passer sa mort pour un accident, ou le collé sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre. Si c'était le contrôle de la Guilde, elle aurait put manipuler de l'intérieur celle-ci, et l'avoir dans sa poche. Dans aucun des cas, personnes n'auraient rien sut. Mais là, on sait que c'est elle qui l'a tué. Je sais pas, y'a quelque chose de pas clair...

- Les mortels et leurs manigances sont d'un intérêt passionnant, avoua Serana avec un sourire.

- Si ça t'amuse ! ricana Ace. Bon, demain, je fais une pêche rapide, et ensuite, on file à Fortdhiver. Tatch est partit il y a longtemps ?

- Environ une heure après toi.

- So ka. Eh bien, je vais me coucher. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je dois dire qu'être entouré d'autant d'humain me donne l'eau à la bouche... je vais faire un tour, histoire de trouver un mendiant endormit, et me nourrir.

- C'est pas par morsure qu'on devient un vampire ?

- Seulement si je le décide. Et encore, seul les vampires de sang purs on ce contrôle. Les autres n'en ont pas autant.

- Eh bien, je te souhaite d'avance un bon repas, je présume, et une bonne nuit.

- Merci, bonne nuit à toi.

Ace se leva et alla voir l'aubergiste qui lui indiqua l'une des chambres qu'il avait réservé.

* * *

_- Hey ! Ace ! salua Luffy en voyant son aîné._

_- Yo, Lu', fit Ace avec un sourire avant de se laisser tomber contre la vitre avec un grand soupire._

_- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?_

_- Fatigué. Je cours après le temps... les jours passent si vite, Lu', et j'ai pas avancé d'un pet. Oh, et Lu', j'voulais te demander un petit service._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Durnehviir..._

_- Le Thu'um ? J'ai pas comprit à quoi il servait._

_- C'est une invocation. Ça invoque un dragon que j'ai affronté, mais qui ne peu pas mourir. Il m'a confié son nom pour que je puisse faire appel à lui en cas de soucis. Il est là pour m'aider. Mais avant, je dois faire appel à lui trois fois... enfin, deux, puisque je l'ai déjà fait une première fois._

_- C'est trop génial ! Ace ! Un dragon pour allier !_

_- Minute. Si tu veux faire appel à lui, il faut que je le prévienne, qu'il ne soit pas surpris. Je te dirais quand tu pourras le faire._

_- Hai~. Na, Ace ?_

_- Hmmm ?_

_- Est-ce que je dois vraiment garder ta survie secrète ?_

_Ace garda le silence un instant, regardant son petit-frère qui avait baissé les yeux._

_- Oui, Lu'. Pour le moment. Rien ne me dit quand je vais réussir à rentrer, fini par dire Ace. Crois-moi, si ce que je devais faire n'était pas aussi compliqué, je t'aurais dit de crier partout dans la Grand Line que je suis vivant._

_- C'est que... mon équipage va se poser des questions sur comment j'ai apprit le thu'um, et sur ce qui m'arrive quand on absorbe l'âme des dragons._

_- Lu'... Tu me préviendras du moment où tu reprendras la mer. Comme ça, à chaque fois que j'affronterais un dragon, je t'enverrai une invocation pour t'avertir. Ainsi, tu pourras t'isoler dans ces moments, jusqu'à ce que l'âme soit totalement absorbé. Tatch dit que l'effet lumineux est classe, mais peu discret. Pour ce qui est du thu'um, je me doute que dire que c'est Silver-san qui t'a apprit ça, ça ne passera pas, surtout que tu ne sais pas mentir. Dis que c'est Ysmir qui t'a apprit ça. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est l'un des noms qu'on donne à ce que nous sommes._

_- Enfant de Dragon ?_

_- Yap ! Tu retiendras ?_

_- Hm ! assura Luffy en hochant la tête._

_- Sinon, ton entraînement ?_

_- J'ai inventé un super cool mouvement en pensant à toi ! Je l'ai baptisé Red Hawk !_

_- Ooh ? Et ça consiste en quoi ?_

_- En gear second, je renforce au maximum mes poings avec le Haki, et j'arrive à y mettre le feu ! Ma version de ton Hiken !_

_- Copieur !_

_Luffy tira sa langue à son frère qui eut un rire pour réponse. Ace appliqua sa main sur la vitre entre eux, imité par le plus jeune._

_- J'ai hâte de te revoir, Lu'. De te serrer dans mes bras... souffla Ace._

_- J'en ai marre de cette vitre, avoua Luffy._

_- Moi aussi, Lu', moi aussi._

_- Ace ?_

_- Nani ?_

_- _**Krif voth ahkrin ****_(7)_**_._

_Ace resta un instant surpris, puis sourit._

_- Promis, toi aussi, fit Ace._

_- Shishihihi !_

* * *

Ace et Serana restèrent sans voix en voyant Fortdhiver. C'était quoi... deux maisons, plus celle du Jarl, une seule échoppe et une auberge. Le reste... c'était des _ruines._ De la même taille que Fort Ivar, et pourtant Fortdhiver était censé être une capitale, à l'instar de Blancherive et Faillaise !

- Avant d'être enfermer, il y avait une ville, ici, fit Serana. Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ?

- Pas la moindre idée, répondit Ace. Et maintenant ?

- L'Académie. Par ici.

Ace emboîta le pas de Serana qui s'était mit sa capuche sur sa tête. Bran trottina auprès d'eux. Ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de pont en pierre, et une Altmer, vêtue en mage, leur coupa la route.

- Halte là. C'est une voie dangereuse, et elle ne s'ouvrira pas, leur dit-elle. Que venez vous faire, ici ?

- On cherche des informations sur les Parchemins des Anciens, répondit Serana.

- Nous n'avons pas de Parchemin à l'Académie, et même si nous en avions un, nous ne le laisserions pas à la porter de tout le monde.

- On s'en doute, fit Ace. Mais c'est très important. Tenez, un Prêtre de la Phalène nous a écrit cette lettre, afin de vous demandez de nous aider.

Ace fouilla ses poches et tira une lettre écrite par Dexion. Celui-ci, prévoyant, la leur avait donné en disant que ça leur serait utile, s'ils se renseignaient à l'Académie.

L'elfe prit la lettre et la lut.

- Je me souviens de lui. Il était venu, ici aussi, faire des recherches, avant de partir pour Pontdragon, fit-elle en rendant la lettre à Ace. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas laisser des personnes qui n'ont aucune connaissance en matière de magie, pénétré ainsi, dans notre Académie.

- Nous avons quelques notions, et mon ami est l'Enfant de Dragon, assura Serana.

L'elfe en fut surprise et regarda Ace avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est vous que les Grises Barbes ont appelé !? fit-elle.

Ici aussi, apparemment, on avait entendu l'appel.

- Yep, assura Ace.

- Je présume que je peux faire une exception dans le cas présent. Néanmoins, pourriez-vous me faire une démonstration du Thu'um ? J'ai toujours trouvé cela passionnant.

- Pourquoi pas.

Ace inspira profondément en levant la tête vers le ciel :

- _Yol !_

Son souffle enflammer réchauffa brièvement l'atmosphère, avant de disparaître.

Serana se massa brièvement une oreille, comme l'elfe. Fallait pas croire, même si on s'y habituait, c'était bruyant les cris. Très bruyant.

- Par les dieux... c'est impressionnant... fit l'Altmer. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à notre Arcaneum, notre bibliothèque.

Et elle entreprit de gravir le pont à moitié en ruine.

Le trio la suivit.

- Oh, et j'espère que ce chien est bien élevé, fit-elle en lançant une boule de lumière dans une sorte de puis.

-Bran ? Pas de soucis, assura Ace. Il a été dressé par la Garde l'Aube.

- Rien que ça ! Néanmoins, je me demande pourquoi la Garde de l'Aube s'intéresse aux Parchemins des Anciens.

- C'est une longue histoire, fit Serana.

Ils continuèrent à monter le pont enneiger, passant au dessus d'un gouffre immense. Par endroit, le pont était même détruit, rendant le passage dangereux. La mage lança une nouvelle boule de lumière dans un puits, et les mena jusqu'à un portail qui s'ouvrit tout seul, dévoilant la cour enneiger d'un bâtiment immense, avec en son centre, un autre puits lumineux, juste devant la statut d'un mage. Il y avait trois autres personnes dans la cour. Dont un Thalmor, au vu de la tenu de l'un d'eux. La mage qui guidait les trois aventuriers alla voir le dunmer qui s'engueuler avec le Thalmor, et se racla la gorge.

- Qu'y a t-il ? demanda le Thalmor.

- Archimage, des envoyés de la Garde de l'Aube voudraient consulter nos documents, fit la mage en parlant au dunmer, ignorant l'autre altmer.

Pour le coup, Serana et Ace furent le centre de l'attention. Le Thalmor vint les voir, suspicieux.

- Que veulent la Garde de l'Aube aux mages ? gronda t-il.

- C'est pas vos affaires, rétorqua Ace.

- Eh bien si, justement. Je suis ici pour veiller au respect des engagements de l'Académie, auprès du Domaine, _humain_. Tout ce qu'il s'y déroule, me regarde.

- Malheureusement pour vous, rien ne m'oblige à transmettre des informations à un gars qui croit que c'est parce qu'il fait trois têtes de plus que moi, il peu se permettre de me regarder de haut. Redescendez sur terre, l'ami, des comme vous, j'en mange tout les jours au petit déj', depuis que je suis gosse.

- Calmons-nous, intervint l'Archimage dunmer avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Bien entendu, c'est avec plaisir que nous permettons à la Garde de l'Aube d'accéder à nos documents.

- Savos Aren, je vous rappel que vous vous devez... commença le Thalmor.

- Ancano, faîtes-vous oublier, coupa le dunmer. La Garde de l'Aube chasse les vampires. Ils sont là pour protéger tout le monde des vampires, vos petites fesses de Thalmors _inclus_. Alors, s'ils ont besoins de l'aide de l'Académie, nous la leur fourniront avec _joie_.

- Regardez moi cet humain ! Même pour sa race, il sort tout juste des jupons de sa mère ! Vous croyez à son histoire ?!

- Je peux l'assommer ? demanda Ace en montrant le Thalmor du pouce.

- Ace... fit Serana. Nous sommes là pour trouver des informations, pas pour chercher des ennuis !

- Mais j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour un gamin, k'ssou ! grogna Ace.

Sensible à la colère de son maître, Bran se mit à grogner après le Thalmor qui l'ignora tout bonnement.

- Tu crois avoir assez de force pour m'assommer, _humain_ ? Ne te crois pas plus puissant que tu ne l'es.

- Vous voulez de la force ? Je vais vous en montrer, siffla Ace.

Ace inclina son chapeau noir sur son visage et relâcha un tout petit fragment du Haki du Roi contre l'Altmer. Ancano resta la bouche grande ouverte, et pâlit sensiblement, tout en suant à grosse goutte et tremblant. Bran se réfugia derrière Serana, car être un animal le rendait sensible à ce genre de chose. Les autres mages ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Je dois en rajouter, ou on peu faire nos recherches sans vous avoir dans nos pattes, ossan ? demanda Ace.

Le Thalmor hocha faiblement la tête, et Ace musela son Haki.

- Puisque c'est réglé, on peu voir la bibliothèque ? s'enquit Serana.

- Bien sûre, par ici, je vous pris, fit Savos Aren.

Il les fit pénétré par une grande porte dans un hall menant à trois porte, dont une était pas pleine, mais grillagé. De là, on voyait une grande salle avec un puis en son centre, avec dans le fond, un groupe de mage, sans doute des étudiants, écoutant un vieil homme qui leur faisait face.

- Ne vous en occupez pas. Ce n'est que Tolfdir qui donne un cours à son groupe. Par ici, voulez-vous, fit l'Archimage en les entraînant vers une porte à droite.

Cela les conduisit à un escalier en colimaçon qu'ils montèrent pour arriver dans la bibliothèque.

- Voici l'Arcaneum de l'Académie. Je vais vous conduire à son responsable, il vous aidera, présenta Savos.

- Sore wa domo, fit Ace, en s'inclinant.

- Au plaisir, jeune homme.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer... tout les elfes sont aussi chiant que ce Ancano ?

Savos eut un petit rire.

- Je ne suis pas offenser, je suis un elfe noir, comme vous dîtes, après tout ! fit l'Archimage. Et pour répondre à ta question, ce ne sont que les Altmers qui sont ainsi. Et encore, parmi eux, on trouve des gens charmants !

Ace eut un soupire discret de soulagement.

- Urag ? Nous avons des visiteurs qui cherchent des informations dans notre bibliothèque, fit l'Archimage en arrivant au comptoir de la pièce.

- Des visiteurs ? Ça doit être important, fit un vieil orc en sortant d'entre deux étagères.

Il vint se mettre derrière le comptoir.

- Je vous laisse entre ses mains, fit l'Archimage.

Et il s'en alla.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce-qui vous amènes par ici ? Le secret de l'immortalité ? C'est ce que cherche beaucoup de gens, fit l'orc.

- L'immortalité ne m'intéresse pas. Ça sera déjà bien si je survie jusqu'à demain, répondit Ace.

- Celle là, je l'ai encore jamais entendu ! Je vais la noter, pour la ressortir au prochain idiot qui demandera le secret de la vie éternelle ! Sinon, qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Nous cherchons un Parchemin des Anciens.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous demandez ?! Vous savez au moins de ce que c'est, un Parchemin des Anciens ?!

- Au vu de leur nature, je crains que ça soit dure de dire que nous savons ce que c'est, fit Serana.

- Je vous l'accorde, grogna l'orc en s'accoudant au comptoir. Un Parchemin des Anciens, c'est une immense source de savoir et de pouvoir. Pour pouvoir lire un Parchemin des Anciens, il vous faut un esprit rigoureusement exercé, sinon la folie vous guette. Et les divins rendent souvent aveuglent ceux qui s'y risquent.

- C'est un prix exorbitant à payer, mais on le paye pour quoi ? demanda Ace.

- La meilleur façon de qualifier un Parchemin des Anciens, c'est de dire qu'il s'agit de _savoirs_. Rien n'est simple quand il s'agit d'un Parchemin des Anciens. C'est une réflexion sur _tout _les passés et _tout _les avenirs _possibles. _Chaque lecteur en voit une facette à travers l'un des nombreux prismes possibles, et en fait donc une lecture extrêmement personnelle. En même temps, tout est vrai à l'intérieur. Même les mensonges. _Surtout_ les mensonges.(A/N : C'est un clin d'œil de Bethesda à Stark Trek, ça, j'ai vérifié).

- Tu as comprit, Ace ? demanda Serana.

- Prend pas la mauvaise habitude de Tatch, toi ! Oui, j'ai comprit, merci, je suis pas aussi idiot que ça. Merci pour cette explication, ossan, fit Ace.

- J'aime enseigné, si on accepte d'entendre, grogna Urag.

- Sinon, vous avez un Parchemin, ici qu'on pourrait emprunter ?

- C'est une question stupide, Ace, fit Serana.

- Et vous avez raison, ricana l'orc. C'est une stupidité énorme. Vous pensez que si on en avait un ici, on vous le montrerez ? Il serait gardé sous _haute _surveillance, et même le plus _grand _voleur du monde ne pourrait pas mettre la main dessus !

- K'ssou, jura Ace.

- Nous devons en trouver un, très vite. C'est une question de haute importance, fit Serana. On nous a dit que vous pourriez nous aider. C'est un Prêtre de la Phalène qui nous a conduit à vous.

- Dexion, hein ? Oui, je vais faire au mieux. Nous avons deux livres, sur le sujet. Peu sont ceux qui traitent des Parchemins, pour cause de leur nature compliqué à appréhender. Je vais vous apporter tout ce que nous avons, mais n'en espérait pas trop. Ce sont surtout des mensonges, agrémenter de rumeurs et de conjectures.

L'orc alla vers une étagère, regarda les titres et fini par prendre un livre, avant de passer à une toute autre étagère, pour en prendre un second. Il revint au comptoir et les y déposa.

- Tenez, et je ne veux pas vous voir abîmer ces livres, fit-il.

- Merci, fit Serana en les prenant.

Ils allèrent s'installer à une petite table avec deux chaises, et Serana en tendit l'un d'eux à Ace.

- Au passage, c'est pour qui ou quoi que vous faîtes ça ? demanda Urag.

- La Garde de l'Aube, répondit Ace.

- Que font des chasseurs de vampires avec les Parchemins ? Non, oubliez ma question... je présume que vous avez une bonne raison.

Et l'orc retourna à ses étagères.

Ace avisa du coin de l'œil Ancano entrait dans la bibliothèque et les surveiller ouvertement. Il lui tira la langue et se plongea dans le livre. C'était d'un ennui mortel, sérieux. Et faire une crise de narcolepsie n'arrangea pas les choses.

Il tomba la tête contre la table, le livre sauver par un réflexe de Serana. Elle posa le livre d'Ace à l'envers, pour conserver la page, et revint à sa lecture.

L'ouvrage était... étrange. Ce dont il parlait était... bizarre. Un peu comme si Sheogorath en personne l'avait écrit.

- "Imaginez maintenant quelque chose de différent. Un oiseau luttant contre le vent, soulevait par une bourrasque et s'abat sur une pierre. La pierre peu venir du haut, si l'on considère que l'oiseau est à l'envers, mais dans ce cas, d'où vient la bourrasque ? De quel direction ? Les dieux ont-ils envoyé la pierre et la bourrasque ou l'oiseau a t-il décidé de leur présence par la seule force de son esprit ? La pleine conscience des Parchemins sublime l'esprit, au point que leur position relative revienne à leur état primal absolu..." Mais c'est quoi ce charabia ?

Ace se réveilla et la regarda avec des yeux embrumer.

- Lis, Ace, fit Serana en lui donnant l'ouvrage

_Réflexion sur les Parchemins des Anciens_.

Ace le prit et le lut, les sourcils très très très haut. Il revint au début et lut le nom de l'auteur.

- Ce Septimus Sigmus à but le thé avec Sheogorath ou quoi, ma parole, commenta t-il.

- Je me suis posée la même question.

Elle reprit le livre et alla voir Urag.

- Excusez-moi, fit-elle.

- Hmm ? fit l'orc tout en continuant à ranger des livres.

- Cet ouvrage de Septimus Sigmus... il est... particulier. Incompréhensible.

- C'est le mot ! C'est une sommité en ce qui concerne les Parchemins des Anciens, mais bon... Cela fait longtemps qu'il nous a quitté, trop longtemps.

- Il est mort ?

- Oh non. J'espère que bien que non. Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu et nous étions proches. Il est devenu obsédé par les dwemers, et il est partit au nord, en disant avoir trouver un vieille artefact. Depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu. Si vous voulez essayer de le voir, il est quelque part, dans les champs de glace.

- Ace, tu as entendu ? demanda Serana en se tournant vers son ami.

Ace se releva et remit son manteau. Il ramassa son livre et le rapporta à l'orc.

- Merci de voter coopération. Ce Septimus Sigmus pourra peut-être nous aider, fit le jeune homme en donnant l'ouvrage à l'orc.

- Bonne chance, avec Septimus, si vous le trouvez. Il n'a plus toute sa tête, avertit Urag.

- Merci, firent les deux aventuriers. Bran, on y va.

Le chien qui était resté sagement dans l'entrer, en attendant la fin des recherche, se redressa et suivit son maître et Serana hors de l'Académie.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu manigances, Ancano ? grogna l'orc.

- J'ai beaucoup de sujet de préoccupation, mais les votre n'en font pas partit, se contenta de répondre l'altmer.

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre qui se fini \o/ En avant pour cette rencontre avec Septimus Sigmus ! Et avec, la découverte des dwemers \o/. Entre nous, je suis pas fan des ruines dwemers... tout ce bruit de machinerie me rend... nerveuse.**

**Allez, je vais mettre des notes de traduction ^^. Normalement, le Dovahkiin ne comprend pas la langue, comme on le voit la fois où ils affrontent un dragon au côté de Delphine. Et il ne la parle pas autrement que par le thu'um. Néanmoins, et les explications viendront en temps et en heure, j'ai décidé que comprendre et parler couramment la langue étaient désormais possible pour les frères D. ! Caprice personnel, les connaisseurs du jeu, je vous demande pardon d'avance.**

**1 : Dovah Sos veut dire quelqu'un avec du Sang de Dragon.**

**2 : Dovahkiin veut dire Dovah pour Dragon, et Kiin pour Enfant, mais on peu aussi noté que si on découpe le mot de la façon suivante : Dov-Ah-Kiin, on obtient Enfant Chasseur de Dragons. Si Dovah désigne les Dragons, Dov, lui, désigne la race en elle-même. Aaaah ! Toutes les subtilités du langages draconiques *-* !**

**3 : Qahnaarin : vainqueur en langue des dragons. C'est « celui qui a surpasser son frère dovah au cour d'un combat » d'après Durnehviir lui-même. Vous me direz qu'Ace n'est pas un dragon, mais il est un Dovahkiin, donc, techniquement, c'est tout comme \o/**

**4 : Grah-Zeymazhin : Ce truc bizarre veut simplement dire « allier ». Merci Bethesda pour avoir compliqué les choses !**

**5: Fin Kruziik : L'Ancien. De ce que j'ai vu sur le net, c'est comme ça que ce mystérieux Paarthurnax est appelé par beaucoup de dragons (perso, je me souviens pas l'avoir entendu, mais j'y ferais gaffe et modifierais si nécessaire) .**

**6 : 'Vus', alors ça veut dire 'Nirn'. Je sais, ça vous aide pas plus. Donc, pour être plus précise, Nirn serait a terre où se passe l'histoire. Attention, pour ce qui n'ont pas comprit Bordeciel (ou Skyrim) est un pays. Tamriel est un continent. Quant à Nirn, c'est un plan de 'Mundus' qui inclus les lunes (Masser et Secunda si je me trompe pas) et un autre plan, mais ça on s'en fou, je suis entrain de faire une digression, donc je me tais :3 **

**7: Krif voth ahkrin : Combat bravement/ avec courage. C'est sympa, non :p**

**Allez, on se retrouve de suite pour la suite.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey, re-hello tout le monde !**

**J'espère que ça va toujours ! Cette fois, on commence par une quête secondaire, et j'ai pas put résister à y mettre Tatch dedans ! Après, on commencera la quête du second Parchemin des Anciens, celui sur les secrets des dragons mouhahahaha !**

**Les connaisseurs du jeu reconnaîtront cette quête, qui est, je crois, celle qui collectionne le plus de bug dans tout le jeu ^^. Je me tais, et on commence !**

* * *

Une tempête se préparait, quand Tatch entra dans Vendeaume. Dans ces conditions, impossible de prendre la mer comme ça. Il devait être quoi... cinq six heures du matin ?

Tatch soupira et décida de faire le tour de la ville, histoire de voir s'il y avait quelque chose à faire. Il frissonna. Où était Ace quand on avait besoin d'un radiateur ?! Les mains dans les poches, essayant d'ignorer les flocons de neige qui lui tombait sous le nez, le pirate continua son errance dans la ville.

Sans qu'il sache vraiment comment, il débarqua dans le cimetière.

- Plus un pas ! Gardez vos distances ! lui dit un garde.

- Hmmm ? fit Tatch.

Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'une tombe. Un homme, une mendiante, et une prêtresse, en plus du garde. Tatch jura en voyant ce qui attirait tout ce monde. Sur le dessus d'une tombe était étalée une jeune femme qu'il avait croisé la seule fois où il avait dormi à l'auberge. Elle était morte, et recouverte d'entailles assez profonde sur tout le corps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici ? demanda Tatch.

- Une autre fille assassinée. C'est Susana, du Candelâtre. Elle m'a servit une choppe il y'a quelques jours, je peux pas dire que je la connaissais.

Tatch eut un instant de bug.

- Comment ça _une autre _!? demanda t-il.

- C'est la troisième. C'est toujours la même chose... une jeune fille, tuée en pleine nuit, le corps déchiqueté... soupira le garde.

- Question stupide... que fous la garde alors que de malheureuses demoiselles se font assassinés sous votre nez !

- Non mais vous croyez quoi ?! La guerre mobilise toutes nos ressources et personne n'a le temps de s'occuper de cette affaire ! C'est dure à entendre, mais c'est la vérité !

Tatch, le plus grand coureur de jupon de la Grand Line ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Des beautés qui se font tuer sans que personne ne fasse quoique ce soit, non mais oh !

- Laissez moi faire, fit Tatch.

- Si vous croyez mieux faire que les gardes de la ville, interrogez donc ceux qui ont trouvé le corps, pour voir si ces idiots ont vu quelque chose ! Je vais examiner le corps avant que les rats n'emportent tout ! marmonna le garde d'une voix acide avant de se pencher sur la dépouille.

Tatch alla voir le premier témoin.

- C'est quoi vot' nom ? lui demanda Tatch.

- Je suis Calixto Corrium, je tiens un musée de curiosités, pas loin de l'entrer de la ville, répondit l'homme.

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

- Hmmm... Non, désolé. Mais il me semble avoir vu un homme s'enfuir, mais je ne saurais dire à quoi il ressemblait.

- Je vois. Et vous, ma p'tite dame ?

- Je suis Silda l'Invisible... et... j'ai accouru après avoir entendu un cri, mais elle était... déjà... comme ça... fit la mendiante.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, murmurant quelque chose dans les lignes de 'encore un... terrible...'.

Tatch se tourna ensuite sur la vieille prêtresse, étrangement calme.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda t-il.

- Helgrid. Je suis la prêtresse d'Arkay de la ville. Euh non, je n'ai rien vu. Néanmoins, j'ai remarqué que le responsable n'avait pas touché à sa bourse, donc, il en avait pas après son argent.

En effet, on pouvait voir une bosse dans les vêtements de la femme montrant qu'elle avait encore les poches pleines. Le garde prit d'ailleurs la bourse, regarda à l'intérieur, dévoilant quelques pièces, avant de remettre ça à sa place.

- Ils n'ont rien vu, lui dit Tatch, alors que les témoins se disperser.

- C'est toujours pareilles, personne n'a rien vu, ce fumier s'en ait encore tiré, grogna le soldat.

- Laissez moi faire, vous vous y prenez mal.

-Écoutez, si vous pensez mieux faire qu'une légion de garde, allez voir Jorleif, le chambellan du Jarl. Je peux pas laisser n'importe qui enquêter sans autorisation officielle.

- J'y vais de ce pas !

Et Tatch s'en alla vers le palais du Jarl, songeant un instant à toutes les jeunes filles en fleurs qui se battront pour avoir ses faveurs, une fois qu'il aurait résolu le meurtre. Un filet de bave aux lèvres, sa tête résonner déjà des 'Oh, Tatch ! Tu es notre héros !' que pousserait les jeunes femmes une fois qu'elles auraient entendu que le meurtrier n'était plus une menace pour elles.

Tatch passa les portes. Et entendit brièvement l'éclat d'une conversation de deux hommes dans une pièce adjacente, qui raisonné dans les grandes salles en pierre brute, parlant du fait que le Jarl de Blancherive n'avait pas donné de réponse clair au sujet de son camp. Le pirate remarqua un homme, prêt du trône vide à cet instant, et présuma qu'il s'agissait de Joreilf.

- C'est vous le chambellan, ici ? demanda Tatch.

- C'est exact ! Que puis-je pour vous, mon brave ! fit l'homme avec un sourire. Si c'est pour rejoindre les Sombrages, allez voir Ulfric, à côté !

- Non. Je suis là pour les meurtres des jeunes femmes.

Le Chambellan soupira profondément et dit :

- Nous vivons des temps bien difficiles, lorsque les hommes traques leurs frères et sœurs comme des bêtes. Tout mes hommes sont déjà débordé. Si vous me proposez votre aide, je l'accepte volontiers ! Je vous donnerai un mot disant qu'ils ont pour ordre de vous aider dans votre tâche.

- Très bien.

* * *

Tatch revint un peu plus tard au cimetière, et montra le papier fait par Joreilf au garde.

- Très bien. Alors, j'ai repéré des traces de sang, elles semblent avoir été laisser par le coupable. Ensuite, Helgrid s'occupe du corps, elle aura sans doute trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, pour vous. Elle est en train de le préparer pour la mise en terre, dans la nécropole, juste là. Bonne chance, j'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant.

Et le garde s'en alla.

Tatch lui tira la langue quand celui-ci ne pouvait plus le voir, et alla suivre les tâches de sang.

Cela remonta les marches, tourna à droite, et continua, jusqu'à un quartier résidentielle de la haute de Vendeaume. Les traces s'arrêtaient sur le pas de la porte d'une maison.

- Excusez moi ? C'est la demeure de qui ? demanda t-il à un garde qui faisait sa ronde par là.

- Hijerim ? Elle appartenait à Friga du clan Brise-Bouclier. La pauvre a été la première victime du meurtrier qui sévit en ville. Depuis, la maison est à l'abandon.

- Je vois.

Forcément, une maison à l'abandon, une cachette idéale.

Tatch attendit que le garde ce soit éloigné pour forcer la serrure. Les outils de ce pays était vraiment merdique, sérieusement.

Dedans, c'était poussiéreux. Mais il restait quelques meubles. Et des bouteilles d'hydromels traînaient par terre, bizarrement. Il remarqua un coffre, qu'on avait récemment déplacé, d'après les traces dans la poussière. Et y'avait du sang sécher dessus, par contre. En ouvrant, il y trouva un journal, sans doute tenue par l'assassin. En continuant, il vit un petit secrétaire avec des prospectus sur criant 'Gare au Boucher !' fait pas une Viola Giordano. L'une des piles étaient de travers, et en les poussant, Tatch avisa une étrange amulette, dessous. Il poserait des questions à cette femme, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Tatch remarqua alors une bien étrange armoire, collé au mur. En essayant de la déplacer, il remarqua qu'elle était clouée. Il l'ouvrit, et donna un petit coup contre le panneau du fond. Ça sonna creux.

Eheh, passage secret !

Il trouva vite le mécanisme d'ouverture, et quand le panneau glissa, Tatch ne put que jurer.

Quel horreur !

Des restes humains plus ou moins sanguinolent traînait dans la pièce qui venait de se dévoiler. Sur une étrange table, il y avait un squelette humain qui avait été reproduit. En voyant la différence entre les ossements, et le fait que certaines partis semble couverte de sang frais, alors que d'autre était propre, on pouvait deviner que plusieurs personnes avaient fait dont d'une partie d'eux pour reproduire ça... et quelque chose disait que c'était pas forcément de plein grès que c'est personne avait fait dont de leur os pour cette scène macabre.

Il trouva sur la table un autre journal qu'il prit avec lui, avant de ressortir.

Une fois hors de Hijerim, il respira profondément. Il se mit en quête d'un garde et l'interpella.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet du 'Boucher' ? demanda Tatch en montrant le prospectus qu'il avait trouvé.

- Arf... vous avez parlé à Viola Giordano ? Elle accroche ça à tout les coins de rues et quelqu'un les arraches systématiquement. Si vous voulez tout savoir, parlez lui. C'est elle, là bas !

Tatch se retourna pour voir la femme sortant du Candelâtre, pas très loin.

- On m'a dit de m'adresser à vous, ma bonne dame, au sujet du 'Boucher', fit Tatch en l'interpellant.

La femme se retourna avec une mine boudeuse.

- Cela fait des mois que je le suis. Enfin, je le suis pas vraiment, j'essaye de le trouver, dit-elle. Les gardes refusent d'aider, et les gens aussi ! Je suis la seule à penser qu'on peu l'arrêter !

- Les gardes refusent d'aider ? Mais c'est leur job, pourtant ! s'étonna Tatch.

- Ils disent que la guerre monopolise toutes leurs forces ! Mais à quoi bon gagné une guerre si nous sommes terrorisés de l'intérieur !

Là, elle marquait un point.

- Vous avez des informations au sujet du 'Boucher', vous ? demanda t-elle.

Tatch montra les deux journaux qu'il avait déniché.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Viola.

- Un mage dans le coin fait quelque chose de pas très respectueux avec les morts, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Un mage ? On a que Wuunferth, le mage de la cour, qui pratique de la magie, ici. C'est un homme dangereux. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'a surnommé le 'Sans-Vie'. Il ne faut pas l'approcher directement. Ce renseignement doit être immédiatement transmis au Chambellan, il vous écoutera.

- Sinon, j'ai trouvé ça, aussi, fit Tatch en montrant l'étrange amulette.

- Pour ça, aller voir Calixto, au Bazar des Curiosités. Il vous en dira plus.

* * *

- Rebonjour à vous, salua Calixto quand Tatch alla le voir dans son musée. Vous êtes ici pour une visite guidée des curiosités que j'ai rencontré dans mes voyages avec ma défunte sœur ?

- Non. Je voudrais savoir si vous savez ce que c'est. On m'a dit de m'adressez à vous, fit Tatch.

Et il montra l'étrange amulette.

- Oh, ça, c'est la Tournepierre, elle est traditionnellement porté par le mage de la cour. Je vous l'achète pour cinq cent pièces d'or, si vous voulez. C'est un objet cérémoniel, je crains que Wuunferth n'en aura guère utilité. De toute façon, cet homme me fait froid dans le dos, on dit qu'il s'adonne à la nécromancie !

- J'y réfléchirai, pour le moment, j'en ai besoin, fit Tatch.

Et il ressortit.

« Bon, jusqu'à présent, tout porte à croire que c'est le mage, le coupable. » réfléchi Tatch.

Mais c'était trop simple... aussi, quand il entra dans le palais du Jarl, il n'alla pas voir Jorleif, mais, s'adressa à un garde pour savoir où était le suspect numéros un. On lui indiqua une porte donnant sur un escalier, qui conduisit Tatch jusqu'à un couloir. De là, il pouvait voir, juste en face, un homme vêtu d'une robe de mage bleu à capuche, sans doute, le mage, dans une pièce, penché sur une table d'enchantement.

- Quoiqu'on vous ait dit sur mon compte, c'est probablement vrai, marmonna le mage en entendant Tatch entrer dans son territoire.

- Même les rumeurs de nécromancie ? demanda Tatch.

Le mage se retourna, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- Je vous demande pardon ? gronda t-il. De la nécromancie ? Je suis membre de l'Académie de Fortdhiver, voyons ! Cela fait des siècles qu'ils interdisent toute nécromancie !

- J'ai trouvé des journaux traitant de ça, dans ce qui semble être le repaire du boucher. Des journaux qui ne vous appartiendrait pas, par hasard ?

La mage avait l'air perdu.

- Mes _quoi _? Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais tenu de journal !

- Et vous reconnaissez cette amulette ? Calixto l'a identifié comme celle du mage de la cour.

Tatch sortit de sa poche l'amulette et la montra au mage qui se pencha pour mieux l'observer.

- Bijou à huit côté... jade cerclé d'ébonite... ornée d'un crâne gravé... j'ai entendu parler de cet objet, mais il n'appartient pas au mage de la cour. C'est l'Amulette du Nécromancien. Un objet légendaire. Il semblerait que vous ayez à moitié raison. Cette histoire dégage des relents de nécromancie.

Il était innocent, et quelqu'un voulez lui faire porter le chapeau. Si Tatch n'avait pas écouté son instinct, il aurait envoyé quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider, en prison.

- Vous avez une idée sur tout ça ? demanda Tatch.

- Laissez moi réfléchir... j'ai remarqué une certaine logique dans la façon dont les meurtres se sont produit... Maintenant que nous savons que tout cela est lié à un rituel nécromancien, je pense savoir où aura lieu le prochain... Voyons... Ça a commencé un lorédas de vifazur, jusqu'à un middas d'âtrefeu...

Le mage se redressa, devant Tatch, les poings sur les hanches.

- Ça va recommencer bientôt. Très bientôt. Montez la garde, au Quartier des Pierres, prêt de la forge, ce soir, puisque vous vous occupez de toute cette histoire. Je suis convaincu que c'est là où le criminel frappera la prochaine fois.

* * *

La tête de Calixto tomba, alors qu'il avait eut dans l'intention de s'en prendre à une femme qui s'était attardé sur la place du marché, à la nuit tombé.

L'affaire était close ! À lui les jolies filles !

Il offrit un sourire à l'elfe qu'il venait de sauver. Celle-ci regarda le cadavre à ses pieds, puis Tatch et grogna :

- Quel honte pour une mer supérieur comme moi ! Ma vie sauvé par un vulgaire humain inférieur !

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas rageur, piétinant avec elle les fantasmes de Tatch.

- Et mes jolies filles... fit Tatch avec une moue triste.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ace, Serana et Bran avançaient sur une barque, entre les plaques de glaces. Ils avaient passé une partie de la journée à errer sans savoir où aller, jusqu'à ce que le Haki d'Ace parvienne a repéré une forme de vie humaine, quelque part dans la mer gelé devant eux. Ils avaient ensuite réussi à trouver une barque, afin de rejoindre cette forme de vie.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas froid ? demanda Serana, blottit dans le manteau d'Ace.

- Non, je sens quasiment plus le froid, depuis que j'ai consommé mon akuma no mi, assura Ace en contournant une plaque de glace. Et puis, je fais de l'exercice en plus. Tiens, je crois qu'on y est.

Ils aperçurent un énorme morceau de glace, flottant paisiblement dans l'eau. Une barque y était rattaché et un trou, recouvert de planche de bois, avait été formé dans la glace.

Ils échouèrent leur embarcation à côté de la première, puis se dirigèrent vers la glace. Ace écarta le morceau de bois, laissant le chien passé en premier, puis Serana, avant de descendre à son tour. Ils longèrent un couloir glacé, un petit moment.

- Ohé... y'a quelqu'un ? appela Ace

Pas de réponse.

- Tu es sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Serana.

- Mon Haki perçoit une présence humaine... Après, il est peu fiable, ici, sur ce monde.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, pour finir par entendre la voix d'un vieil homme, en pénétrant dans une grande salle aménager dans la glace.

- Creusez, Dwemers... Dans les profondeurs, disait un vieux mage face à un étrange objet qui prenait quasi toute la place dans la pièce. Je percerais votre secret et je ferais la lumière sur vos trésors enfouies...

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Ace en montrant l'énorme cube plus que géant qui encombrait la pièce.

Les motifs étaient complexes et finement ciselé dans du métal jaune cuivré et argenté, avec des motifs bleutés.

- Je suis pas une grande experte, mais je dirais que c'est un artefact dwemer. Un objet des nains qui ont disparu, répondit Serana.

Bran alla renifler avec méfiance l'appareil, alors que les deux autres s'adressaient au mage.

Quand celui-ci les vit, il leur dit :

- La place manquait pour la construction du niveau supérieur. Le sommet a été atteint !

Au vu de son regard vague, il devait pas avoir toute sa tête.

- Septimus Sigmus ? demanda Ace.

- C'est ce que je suis pour les hommes, en effet, fit le vieillard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, aussi loin de tout ?

- Les glaces ensevelissent le cœur, raconta l'homme. Le fléau de Kagregnac et de Dragoth Ur. Le savoir est un joug. Le fondement. Le coffret dwemer me les cache. Le Parchemin des Anciens permet de comprendre en profondeur, pourtant, pour préparer l'ouverture.

- Vous avez un Parchemin des Anciens, ici ?! demanda Ace avec espoir, alors que Serana s'inquiétait de la santé mental du vieillard.

- J'en ai assez vu pour savoir de quels matériaux ils sont fait... La chaîne de l'air, la trame du temps... Mais non, pas en ma possession...

- Ace... fit Serana.

- Nani ? demanda Ace.

- Je crois que ce qui arrive, quand on lit un Parchemin des Anciens, sans y être préparer, c'est ça, murmura t-elle, peinée.

- Ah ? J'ai plus l'impression qu'il a trop forcé sur un joint, ou qu'il a partageait un verre de thé avec Sheogorath, mais si tu le dis... Tu crois qu'on peu obtenir quelque chose de lui ?

Septimus ne se souciait même pas de ce qu'on disait dans son dos. Il avait posé sa tête contre le coffret dwemer qui encombrait l'espace et le caressait tendrement, ce qui faisait assez peur, dans un sens.

- On peu toujours essayer, souffla Serana.

- Ossan... est-ce ça va ? demanda Ace.

- Hun ? fit Septimus, comme s'il réalisait qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Ooooh tout va bien, tout ira bien. Tout est détendu. Tout est tellement tranquille...

- Il en a fumé de la bonne, sérieux... commenta Ace en se frottant la nuque. Même Sheogorath semble moins fous que lui...

- Est-ce que vous savez où on peu trouver un Parchemin ? demanda Serana.

- Ici, répondit Septimus.

- Mais, vous avez dit ne pas en avoir ! s'exclama Ace.

- Mais je n'en ai pas. Mais un Parchemin est ici. Juste sur votre dos, jeune femme.

- Nous en cherchons un autre. Celui sur les dragons, expliqua Ace. Celui là, il traite de l'Arc d'Auriel.

- Il est ici aussi, cet autre Parchemin. Enfin, ici, sur ce plan. Mundus. Tamriel. Enfin, à proximité relative, fit le vieux, avant d'ajouter avec un petit rire : À l'échelle cosmique, il est tout prêt !

Ace respira profondément, usant de ses dernières gouttes de patience, pour demander pacifiquement :

- Vous _pouvez_ nous aider à trouver le Parchemin, oui ou non ?

- Un bloc entraîne l'autre. Septimus vous donnera ce que vous désirez, mais il attend autre chose en retour.

Ace s'enflamma d'agacement.

- Calmes-toi, Ace, on est dans de la glace, lui rappela Serana.

- J'attends dehors, viens, Bran, grogna Ace.

Bran cessa de regarder avec méfiance le coffret dwemer géant, et suivit Ace au dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? demanda Serana.

Septimus alla fouiller dans ses affaires, puis revint, en montrant le coffret derrière lui, tout en disant :

- Ceci est un chef d'œuvre dwemer. Le savoir est caché au plus profond. Septimus brille parmi les hommes, mais ce n'est qu'un imbécile, parmi les dwemers. Une chance qu'ils aient transmis leur technique de Parchemin des Anciens. Les profondeurs de Griffenoir en abrite un. Connaissez-vous Griffenoir ? "La cime reculée où dorment les villes dwemers, cache des savoirs secrets sous la terre"...

- Je crains que non, je ne connais pas. Où est donc cet endroit ? s'enquit Serana en faisant preuve de beaucoup de patience.

- En profondeur... au delà de l'Obscure. La tour de Mzark. Alftand, le point de perforation, accès premier vers les profondeurs. Traversez le de part en part, et vous trouverez Griffenoir. Mais tous ne peuvent y pénétrer... Seul Septimus connaît le secret du loquet permettant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeur mortel.

- Comment puis-je y entrer ?

Septimus montra alors les objets qu'il avait à la main. L'un était une sorte de sphère d'acier dorée, et l'autre, un peu plus brillant, ressemblé à un cube assez grand pour devoir être tenu à deux mains, avec des motifs finement ciselés dessus.

- J'ai deux formes pour vous. L'une anguleuse. L'autre arrondie. L'arrondie pour trouver la fréquence. La musique dwemer est douce et subtile. Elle ouvre leur porte les plus complexes. Lexique, anguleux, attend d'être gravé. Pour vous, c'est un vulgaire morceau de métal, mais pour les dwemers, une pleine bibliothèque de savoir... mais vide.

Et il donna les deux objets à Serana.

- Localisé Mzark, et son dôme céleste. Ses mécanismes liront le Parchemin et inscriront le savoir qu'il renferme sur le cube. Faîtes confiance à Septimus, il sait que vous pouvez trouver, fit le vieil homme.

- Pourquoi voulez vous le Parchemin ? demanda Serana en prenant le tout.

- Oh, quel perspicacité, s'extasia Septimus. Excellente question pour Septimus !

Et il retourna s'émerveiller devant le coffret dwemer en disant :

- Ce coffret dwemer, observez le et émerveillez-vous. Le cœur est à l'intérieur. Le cœur d'un dieu ! Votre cœur ! Et le mien ! Mais il nous a été caché. Pas par les nains, ils avaient déjà disparut. Quelqu'un d'autre. Invisible. Inconnu. Quel ironie. Il a trouvé le cœur et utilisé une ruse dwemer pour l'y enfermer à jamais. Le Parchemin donne la compréhension nécessaire à son ouverture. Car même les plus complexes mécanismes dewmers ne peuvent résister à la compréhension suprême conféré par un Parchemin des Anciens.

Tout cela était étrange... très intriguant. Néanmoins, la vampire ne posa pas plus de question et rejoignit Ace à l'extérieur.

- Il faut qu'on retourna à Fortdhiver, car il faut qu'on trouve une ruine dwemer du nom d'Alftand, annonça t-elle. Tiens, mets ça dans ton sac, ça nous serra utile.

- T'es sûre ce qu'il dit ? demanda Ace en prenant les objets que lui donna Serana pour les ranger.

- Non, mais on a rien de mieux pour l'instant.

- Mouais... En partance pour l'aventure...

* * *

Marco leva un sourcil, en lisant la dernière lettre d'Ace.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il remercia sa tante de l'avoir forcé à étudier autant de livres, qui ne lui aurait servit à rien en temps normal.

Parce qu'apprendre qu'il en savait plus sur les dwemers, que l'Académie de Fortdhiver, c'était du genre à flatter son ego.

Il griffonna sur un bout de papier tout ce qu'il se souvenait d'avoir lut au sujet d'étude dwemers, les personnes pouvant aider à ce sujet, les différentes cité qu'il connaissait, et ce qu'il savait sur Griffenoir. Oui, il avait déjà lut une étude faisant allusion à Griffenoir, ou FalZardum Din dans la langue dwemer (imprononçable comme la plus part des noms d'origine dwemers). S'il se souvenait bien, il existait trois cités principales y donnant accès... Mzinchaleft, Radbalthar et Alftand. Du moins, s'il en croyait les écrits d'Obeth Arnesian, le premier à avoir découvert l'endroit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Izou en le voyant si occupé dans un coin du réfectoire.

- Je fais marcher quelque chose qui s'appelle le cerveau, Izou, yoi, marmonna Marco. Rends moi service, veux-tu...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Apportes moi mon matériel de cartographie, et plusieurs feuilles de brouillons, yoi.

- Tu comptes cartographier quoi pour avoir besoin de brouillons ?

Marco le regarda d'un air fatiguer et lui dit :

- Si tu peux m'aider à cartographier les différentes grandes cités d'un peuple qui a disparut, il y a environ trois milles ans et des poussières, connu sous le nom de dwemer, alors, prend une place et mets-toi au travail, sinon, laisse moi me souvenir, yoi.

- Je vais te laisser bosser, je vais te chercher ton matériel, fit Izou en s'éloignant.

Haruta choppa son collègue dans le couloir.

- Que fait le Phénix ? demanda t-il à voix basse.

- Depuis qu'il a reçu ce message par le loup habituel, il est en train de réfléchir dure. Il m'a demandé de lui trouver de quoi faire une carte et du brouillon. Je sais pas ce qu'il va vraiment faire. Il a parlé de cités tenu par un peuple au nom bizarre, qui aurait disparu y'a plus de trois milles ans...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le cerveau ? Une bibliothèque ?!

- Pas la moindre idée, mais je pense que c'est le cas. Je vais lui chercher son matos.

Quelques instants plus tard, Izou déposa le tout devant Marco.

- Merci, yoi, marmonna Marco.

- Par curiosité... tu dois te souvenir de quelque chose que tu as apprit quand ? demanda Izou en s'installant en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Avant de rencontrer Oyaji, yoi. T'as pas quelque chose à faire, yoi ?

- Tout fait. Promis, je dérange pas.

Marco eut un profond soupire, et se mit au travail, schématisant sur brouillon d'abord la carte de Bordeciel, puis essaya d'y superposer les cités dwemers qu'il connaissait. Izou le regarda travailler en silence. Il avait toujours trouvé incroyable la mémoire et la capacité de concentration de Marco, et la précision de chacun de ses travaux.

- Des volontaires pour un poker ? proposa Namur en venant les rejoindre, un peu plus tard, faisant sauté un jeu de carte dans sa main palmé.

Marco leva la tête de son travail.

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me déranger, ou quoi, yoi ? demanda t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Namur.

- Des cocottes en papiers, yoi.

- Pour faire toi-même des blagues aviaires pourri, à la Tatch, la situation doit être grave. Izou ? Poker ?

- J'admire l'artiste, déclina Izou. Je comprend comment un gamin aussi turbulent et hyperactif qu'Ace pouvait passer des heures à regarder Marco bosser, sans bouger... Sérieux, c'est un spectacle d'efficacité.

Marco posa sa plume et soupira profondément.

- Désolé, s'excusa Izou.

- Merci, yoi.

Et il reprit sa plume, une main dans les cheveux, essayant de se rappeler de l'orthographe d'une ruine particulièrement difficile. Namur s'en alla en silence, et Izou reprit son observation.

Dans sa carte, Marco rajouta le nom de quelques tombeaux nordiques qu'il connaissait. Notamment Saarthal, pas trop loin de Fortdhiver, et dans les environs d'Alftand.

Une fois fini, il mit la carte de côté, pour que l'encre sèche et se massa les yeux, avant d'esquisser Solstheim sur une autre carte. Puisque Ace et Tatch avaient des affaires à régler là bas, ça leur serait toujours utile. Par contre, il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur les ruines du coin. Il faudrait qu'ils voient avec les Skaals, s'ils y étaient toujours, en cas de besoin. Néanmoins, c'était simple de localisé Corberoc, ancienne colonie impériale passé aux mains des dunmers quand les premiers ne purent plus rien extraire de la mine d'ébonite. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était dirigé par la maison Redoran. Y'avait aussi Tel Mythrin, qui appartenait cette fois au Telvanni. Pour trouver les Skaals, il fallait aller dans les terres gelés, et laisser la cendre derrière.

Marco ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'Izou fit pivoter la carte fini pour mieux la voir.

- C'est où ? demanda t-il quand Marco eut fini.

- Très loin d'ici, yoi.

- Shin Sekai ?

Marco secoua la tête.

- Grand Line ?

- Tu ne trouveras jamais, alors, ne cherche pas, yoi.

Il prit la carte et la roula. Avec ce qui rester de papier, il écrivit une lettre pour Ace, qu'il mit avec les reste, avant de ranger ses affaires.

- Comment tu connais cette endroit ? Ta carte avait l'air très précise... interrogea Izou.

- J'ai vu le jour sur cette terre, Izou, yoi. C'est fini avec les questions ? J'ai pas gardé de très bon souvenirs de ma vie là bas, yoi.

- Navré.

Marco ramassa ses affaires et fila à sa cabine.

* * *

Ce fut une odeur de rat crever qui réveilla Ace, à l'auberge presque déserte de Fortdhiver.

- Excusez-moi, pourriez vous me décrire cette odeur ? demanda un mage qui y logeait.

Ace sortit une tête endormi de sa chambre, et avisa que Serana était déjà debout, regardant la discussion entre le patron de l'auberge et le mage.

- Euuurk, on dirait qu'un rat est mort quelques parts... qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? fit l'aubergiste en réfugiant son nez dans un mouchoir.

- Mes expériences ne se sont pas déroulés comme prévu, je vais vite arranger ça, s'excusa le mage en allant dans sa chambre.

- C'est à cause de ça, que les gens se méfient des mages et de l'Académie, Nelacar.

Ace leva un sourcil et rentra sa tête dans sa propre chambre. Booo, puisqu'il était levé... Il fit sa toilette rapidement et ressortit.

- Bonjour, Ace, salua Serana en brandissant des cartes roulés et une lettre de Marco. Tu as du courrier.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Ace.

Ace prit la lettre, et la déplia pour la lire. Bon, Marco n'avait pas très confiance en l'idée d'Ace pour prendre Serana à bord, mais il y réfléchirait, si elle l'avait pas tuer avec Tatch, d'ici là. Enfin, il lui avait donné des cartes. Ce Septimus ne s'était pas foutu d'eux. Griffenoir existait bel et bien. Il y avait trois accès, bien connu, et Alftand était le plus proche de l'Académie. Il leur disait aussi de prendre garde aux machines dwemers. Malgré le temps, elles étaient encore actives. Il fallait prendre garde aussi aux falmers, qui infestaient souvent les ruines dwemers, avec les chaurus, d'étrange créatures dangereuses que les flamers étaient les seuls à pouvoir maintenir en élevage, afin d'utiliser leur chitine pour leur campement, leurs armes et leurs amures.

Ace déplia les cartes livrés avec la lettre, rangea celle de Solstheim, et se pencha sur celle de Bordeciel.

- Il est doué et précis, commenta Serana en regardant la carte.

- C'est pas pour rien qu'il était le navigateur, sourit Ace.

Il alla au comptoir et s'adressa à l'aubergiste.

- Je dois me rendre dans le coin des ruines de Saarthal, c'est loin ?

- Une bonne journée de marche, lui répondit l'aubergiste. Mais prenez garde, les mages y font des fouilles. Oh, et faîtes attention aux animaux sauvages. Smilodons des neiges, loups des glaces, ours polaires...

- Vous en faîtes pas. Merci de l'info. Serana, on y va ou tu veux qu'on attende un peu ?

- Allons-y, fit Serana en se levant.

* * *

Ils avaient marché longtemps dans la neige et la glace, sautant de glacier en glacier.

Ace avait eut le temps de faire trois crises de narcolepsie, avant qu'ils n'atteignent, au milieu de la nuit, des ruines dwemers. Mais elles étaient inaccessible. La seule qu'ils avaient put atteindre ne leur avait rapporté rien.

Pour le coup, le trio, guidait par Bran, s'avança vers ce qui avait dû être le camp d'une expédition, il fut un temps. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Les tentes étaient renverser et couvertes de neiges, avec parfois, des corps dessous.

- Une tempête de neige à dû les surprendre, fit Serana en s'attardant devant un des corps.

- J'ai trouvé un manifeste d'expédition, annonça Ace, qui s'était aventuré du côté d'une cabane en ruine.

- Une expédition ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il y ait quelque chose dans la glace, sous nos pieds. Il doit y avoir un moyen d'atteindre la ruine. Faudra éviter de tomber sur eux. La personne qui a monté ça à l'air parano, et il a peur qu'on essaie de voler sa découverte.

Bran aboya, prêt du bord de la falaise geler.

- Bran a trouvé quelque chose, Ace, annonça Serana.

Ace remit le journal là où il l'avait trouvé et avec la vampire alla voir le chien. Il avait déniché une passerelle qui descendait vers une fissure dans la glace.

- C'est bien, Bran, félicita Ace. Je passe devant, pour tester la solidité du truc. Si je tombe, je peux toujours m'en sortir grâce à mon logia.

- Reste prudent, néanmoins, je sais pas ce que je vais faire pour expliquer à Tatch comment tu t'es retrouvé en bas à l'état de...

- Bouillie ?

Serana soupira devant le sourire qu'avait sortit Ace en finissant sa phrase. Celui-ci s'avança lentement sur les planches qui le suspendait au dessus du vide. La passerelle vacilla légèrement de gauche à droite, mais pas plus.

- Tiens-toi, Serana. Ça à l'air solide, mais si on fait pas gaffe, on peu perdre l'équilibre à cause du balancement, finit par dire Ace. Bran, viens le chien.

Bran eut un gémissement inquiet, et de son mieux, rejoignit Ace qui le souleva dans ses bras. Serana avança à petit pas pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas peur de perdre l'équilibre ? demanda t-elle.

- Non. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. Le pont d'un navire au milieu d'une tempête est encore plus instables. Allez, on y va.

Ace reprit le cheminement et finit par atteindre des planches bien fixer dans la glace, qui les conduisit dans un tunnel assez étroit. Il posa Bran par terre, et tendit un bras pour aider Serana à venir se mettre sur les planches à côté de lui.

- Aouuuuuuuuh ! pleura Bran en hurlant à mort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Ace. Oi, Bran ?

- Il a dû sentir quelque chose, fit Serana.

Marchant courbés, ils se glissèrent dans le couloir étroit, l'un derrière l'autre, pour atterrir dans ce qui avait été un campement, dresser sur de la pierre taillée qu'ils commençaient à apercevoir, ça et là, preuve qu'ils commençaient à pénétrés dans les ruines.

Mots clefs : avait été.

À présent, ce n'était que des sacs de couchage recouvert de sang et d'ossement, ainsi que de morceaux de chair non-identifié.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a autre chose à craindre en plus de l'expédition, fit Serana en essayant de réconforter Bran.

Ace tira la lettre de Marco de sa poche et la relut, avant de dire :

- D'après Marco, on peu trouver des machines dwemers, des falmers et des chaurus. Tu choisis quoi ? Perso, je penche pour le lot en entier.

- Comment peux-tu être si indifférent face au danger ? demanda Serana.

Ace lui offrit son sourire emblématique en disant :

- C'est ça l'aventure !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, on continu l'exploration... du moins, si le bruit de la machinerie dwemer (raison qui fait que je suis pas fan des ruines) n'a pas eut raison de ma santé mental :3**


	28. Chapter 27

**Salut salut ! Comme promit, on continu l'exploration des ruines !**

**Le bruit de machinerie n'a pas encore eut ma peau, donc, ça devrait bien se passer... enfin, je crois...**

**Raaah, je parle trop pour rien dire, retournons plutôt suivre l'aventure en cour ! Oh, et pour ceux qui ont un peu de mal avec les différentes races, dès que vous voyez la racine 'mer', dîtes-vous qu'il est question des elfes (le préfixe les différencies entre eux).**

***prend son chat et va se cacher***

* * *

Ace s'accroupit et toucha une flaque de sang du bout des doigts.

- C'est sec...dit-il. Quoiqu'y est fait ça, ça a peu de chance d'être encore dans le coin, mais restons sur nos garde.

- Ton Haki perçoit quelque chose ?

- Une présence, oui, mais elle n'est pas assez puissante pour représenter une menace. Je dirais qu'il y a un khajiit qui traîne par ici.

Bran se mit à suivre les traces de sang, la truffe collé au sol. Ace et Serana le suivirent. Qu'est- ce qui avait bien put se passer ici ?

Entre la glace et les quelques morceaux de ruines. Entre les objets de l'expédition, et les planches de bois, ils avançaient, suivant toujours et encore le sang.

Ace mit alors un doigt sur ses lèvres en regardant Serana.

Avec raison, car quelqu'un parla, d'au delà une barricade en bois :

- Où est-il ?! Je sais que vous essayez de le garder rien que pour vous J'zhar ! Vous essayez tout le temps de le faire ! Non ! Il doit y avoir plus de skooma !

Sa voix porté à croire que c'était un khajiit.

- Faudra faire attention, si on le rencontre. Il est fou, murmura Ace.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est fou ? souffla Serana.

- Parce qu'il n'y a personne à proximité de lui. Il parle tout seul. S'il est resté longtemps ici tout seul, et qu'en plus, il a consommé ce skooma, cette drogue... ça serait pas étonnant que devant le manque, la solitude, la faim et la peur, il commence à halluciner. Bran, on y va et pas de bruit.

Ils descendirent une pente de glace, pour retrouver le sol et les murs de pierre des ruines.

- Ce bruit est stressant, avoua Serana.

- Quel bruit ? demanda Ace.

- Ce fond de machinerie, de bruit de moteur, d'engrenage qui travail, de piston... tout ça... ça te dérange pas ?

- Je suis trop concentré sur mon Haki pour y faire gaffe.

_Bong_.

Ace manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque devant le bruit. Bran le regarda, surpris.

- Tu as juste marché sur quelque chose, lui dit Serana.

Avec un soupire, le jeune homme s'accroupit pour voir sur quoi il avait marché, imité par Serana.

C'était une étrange machine dorée et complexe, avec une lame tranchante sur l'un de ses bras mécanisé, et une arbalète dans l'autre. Ça avait une tête vaguement humaine dans tout ce métal, et là où aurait dû être les jambes, il y avait une sorte de roue.

- Les machines dont parler Marco ? fit Ace en tâtant la machine du bout de la lame de sa dague.

- Je crois, oui, annonça Serana. Les dwemers et leurs goûts bizarres. Continuons.

Ils se redressèrent et arrivèrent dans une salle. Face à eux, un chemin défendu par des barreaux, et pas de mécanisme d'ouverture. Ace se dématérialisa et passa derrière. Il actionna un levier et les barreaux s'ouvrirent. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de l'autre côté. À part un levier, sur une sorte de plaque ronde, au centre.

- Un ascenseur dwemer, sans doute, fit Serana. Et au vu du sang, c'est là d'où vient ce qui a fait un carnage un peu plus haut.

- On le prend, ou on suit le couloir principal ?

- Je penche pour le couloir, Ace.

Ils revinrent vers la pièce, et passèrent devant un gros tuyau, pour continuer leur route, quand un objet de métal, ressemblant vaguement à une araignée en sortit et attaqua Serana.

- Merde ! jura Ace.

Il donna un coup de pied plein de Haki dans la machine qui fut balancé contre un mur. Elle se remit sur ses pattes et d'un mouvement balançant prépara sa charge, avant de rencontrer la magie de Serana.

- Tu saignes ? s'étonna Serana avec inquiétude, en avisant une entaille dans le pantalon d'Ace qui s'imbibait de sang.

- Très bien, c'est machine aussi peuvent passer outre mon statut de logia, grogna Ace alors que la coupure sur son mollet disparaissait dans une gerbe d'étincelle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal ?

Ace regarde Serana avec surprise et eut un petit rire.

- _Mal_ ? Pour une simple coupure ? Les coups de poings de mon jiji sont _largement_ plus douloureux ! commenta t-il. Non, j'ai pas mal, je t'assure. La douleur disparaît très vite. On y va ?

Ils entendirent alors des bruits, comme quelqu'un tapant sur des tuyaux.

- Qui va là ? demanda Serana en se mettant en garde.

- Y'a personne, assura Ace en regardant le couloir dans lequel ils se dirigeaient. Ça doit venir de plus profond.

Et il passa devant, répandant sur le chemin ses _Hotarubi_, afin de s'éclairer dans la semi-obscurité des ruines. Bran resta auprès de Serana, gémissant doucement.

En montant une légère pente, ils trouvèrent une autre araignée mécanisée... légèrement bugger, vu qu'elle s'acharnait contre un mur. Elle ne résista pas aux aventuriers.

Ils retrouvèrent très vite la glace, laissant derrière eux la structure carré, quasi-mathématique, de la construction dwemer.

* * *

Ils descendirent une pente, essayant de ne pas glisser (essaie raté pour Ace, qui arriva en bas sur le ventre, trempé de glace fondu, le nez par terre, ce qui le sauva néanmoins d'une araignée sortit d'un autre tuyau, qui fit les frais des griffes et crocs de Bran). Ils trouvèrent une nouvelle descente et entendirent de nouveau le khajiit de tout à l'heure :

- Quoi ?! Qui est-ce mon frère ?! Encore une de ses personnes à la peau lisse qui cherche de la nourriture ?! Mais celles-ci n'étaient pas enfermer avec nous !

Ils parvinrent enfin à voir le khajiit qui les avait semble t-il déjà remarqué, mais était retourné dans son délire dû à un manque de skooma et à la faim.

- Non... non... tu es forcément celui qui m'a prit mon skooma, grinça t-il à un khajiit allongé sur un sac de couchage.

Un khajiit mort, puisque d'une, il ne répondait pas à son homologue, et de deux, la Haki d'Ace ne percevait pas d'énergie vitale en lui.

Le survivant délirait totalement. Irrattrapable.

Serana se glissa doucement derrière lui et lui planta ses crocs dans la gorge. Le khajiit luta un peu, puis s'effaça, mort, laissant la vampire se nourrir. Ace déglutit légèrement et se détourna. Ça faisait froid dans le dos.

Serana lâcha sa proie et essuya sa bouche pour se débarrasser de la fourrure.

- J'ai abrégé ses souffrances, murmura t-elle. Tu m'en veux ?

- Hmm ? Non, pourquoi ? demanda Ace. J'allais le faire.

- Parce que je te vois me tourner le dos.

- C'est pas le spectacle le plus agréable que j'ai vu, je dois dire...

- Désolée... j'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait gêner un humain, s'excusa la vampire. Tu peux te retourner, j'ai fini.

Ace se retourna, et sans regarder les khajiits, il les enjamba, suivit par Bran et Serana.

Ils se rapprochèrent d'un bruit assourdissant de pistons qui commencer par mettre les nerfs de Serana à rude épreuve... et commençait même à atteindre ceux d'Ace, malgré sa concentration sur son Haki.

* * *

Ils quittèrent de nouveau la glace, pour revoir les ruines d'Alftand.

En suivant le chemin ils arrivèrent à une salle, avec au beau milieu, entre deux murs, dans une sorte d'étranglement, une estrade avec de l'huile répandu dessus. Sur les murs on trouvait des sortes de trous fermer par des hélices.

- Couvre moi de loin, Serana, demanda Ace. Bran, tu restes ici, ou tu vas te brûler.

Et il marcha vers le milieu de la flaque d'huile. Immédiatement, les hélices s'ouvrirent et des sphères en tombèrent. De ses sphères tournant sur elles-même à grande vitesse, se développa une forme vaguement humaine, identique à la première machine dwemer qu'ils avaient vu en entrant.

Seul soucis, elles étaient sur l'huile, et Ace y était aussi.

Pas besoin de vous faire le dessein qui dit que l'huile s'enflamme facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

Les flammes et la foudre de Serana eurent donc facilement raison des deux machines.

Ils traversèrent donc la zone, passèrent à côté des pistons... géant... qui sortaient du sol, comme ça, sans raison apparente.

- Urusai na ! grogna Ace en allant donner un coup de pied dans l'un d'eux.

Tout ce qu'il réussi à faire, ce fut à se faire mal au pied. Il le secoua un instant, restant à cloche pied, le temps que son logia apaise la douleur. Serana essaya de ne pas rire.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un nouveau couloir, et Bran se mit à grogner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, cette fois ? demanda Ace.

- Ace, regarde, fit Serana.

Ace leva les yeux vers le couloir qu'il allait emprunter. Il se frotta les yeux, se demandant si la fatigue commenceraient pas à prendre le dessus sur lui, parce qu'il voyait l'air ondulait.

- C'est du gaz inflammable, fit Serana.

- Chiotte, jura Ace.

Il fit disparaître ses lucioles enflammer d'un mouvement du poignet, avant qu'elles ne s'approchent du gaz.

- Je passe devant avec Bran, et je t'appelle quand je suis à l'abri, lui dit-elle.

Ace retira son chapeau noir et le mit sur le crâne de Serana, et lui tendit son sac.

- Garde moi ça, ou ça sera abîmer par l'explosion, s'il te plaît, lui dit-il.

- Pas de soucis, assura Serana.

Elle passa rapidement la zone dangereuse, et parvint à une autre salle où une forge était installée. Elle se mit avec Bran dans un coin sans danger et appela Ace.

Mauvaise idée, car cela réveilla deux araignées dwemers.

Mais elles furent très intéresser par le bruit d'explosion du gaz quand Ace passa le couloir.

- C'était un beau boum, ricana Ace en se débarrassant des machines.

Serana lui rendit ses affaires.

- Y'a une flaque d'huile, plus loin, fait attention, l'avertit-elle.

- Vi, m'man ! Shihihi !

Et il passa devant, enflammant l'huile sous ses pieds. Bran et Serana attendirent que le feu se clame pour rejoindre Ace.

Ils passèrent une porte, montèrent une légère pente, se débarrassèrent d'une araignée mécanique, puis Ace alla vers un coffre, évitant la plaque de pression bien évidente, devant son nez.

- Ils nous prennent pour des idiots ou quoi ? marmonna t-il. Même mon gamin de frangin aurait saisi que c'est un piège.

- Ace. La dague verte, là, que tu viens de prendre, tu peux me la donner, s'il te plaît. Elle est plus coupante que ma dague elfique.

Ace ramassa la dague qu'il avait mit par terre et l'observa de plus prêt.

- Du _verre _? s'étonna t-il.

- Oui. C'est une technique elfique, à ce qu'il paraît, qui permet, à partir de malachite et de verre, de forgé des armes au tranchant toujours affûté, capable de faire très mal, expliqua la vampire.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Ace en lui tendant l'arme.

- Merci.

Serana plaça la lame à sa ceinture.

- De quel côté, maintenant ? demanda Ace en se relevant.

- Hmmm... gauche, je dirais, fit Serana en regardant des deux côtés du couloir. L'autre côté semble obstrué.

- Très bien. À toi l'honneur.

* * *

Ace ramassa un étrange bouclier de chitine gris sombre sur la table d'une des pièces qu'ils avaient trouvé au détour d'un couloir.

- Je crois qu'on va tomber sur des falmers, fit Serana.

- Ce truc fait son poids, en tout cas, marmonna Ace en remettant l'objet à sa place. Ça ressemble à quoi un falmer ?

- J'en ai jamais vu. Peu sont ceux qui en ont vu, pour être franche. Je ne fais que présumer que c'est un morceau de leur création à partir de chitine de chaurus.

- Et ce chaurus, ça ressemble à quoi ?

- Je dirais que la forme commune du chaurus est celle d'un pince oreille capable de cracher du poison. Une créature aussi grande que Bran.

- Sacrée bestiole ! ricana Ace.

Ils reprirent leur route. Au bout du couloir, ils trouvèrent deux autres araignées mécaniques et la machine qu'Ace avait décidé de rebaptiser les 'guerrier des sphères'.

Bran grogna alors sur un amas d'œuf tout rond, bleu très claire, avec des tâches blanches.

- Ce sont des œufs de chaurus, informa Serana. En alchimie, c'est utile, notamment pour des potion d'invisibilité.

- Hmmmm... ça se mange ? demanda Ace.

- Je te le déconseille.

- Tch. En avant. Plus vite on sortira, plus vite je pourrais manger.

En suivant la route, ils parvinrent à une grille qu'Ace ouvrit, car le levier était de l'autre côté, encore une fois. Cela les entraîna sur un pont de pierre, au dessus du vide.

- Sinon, c'est quoi exactement, un falmer ? s'enquit Ace.

- Des elfes des neiges. On raconte qu'ils peuplaient le pays, avant les nordiques, et qu'il ont dû se réfugier sous terre, en territoire dwemers. Ceux-ci les acceptèrent apparemment à bras ouvert, avant de les réduire en esclavage. J'ai cru comprendre que les falmers étaient en pleines révoltes quand les dwemers ont mystérieusement disparu, informa Serana. C'est tout ce que je sais à leur sujet. On dit que des années de vie sous terres les auraient rendu aveugles.

Ils suivirent un chemin une voie en pente qui les fit descendre en tournant vers le sol, passant entre des constructions, avant de rejoindre la paroi. Ils arrivèrent en fin de route. Tout portait à croire qu'il fallait descendre. D'ailleurs, ils trouvèrent dans les ruines, juste sous leur pied, le cadavre d'une orc.

- Je peux pas sauter cette hauteur, lui dit Serana.

Ace l'entoura d'un bras, et prit Bran sous l'autre, pour sauter. Il s'enveloppa avec ses passagers d'un tourbillon de flammes qui les firent se poser tranquillement à l'étage inférieur. Cela attira l'attention d'une créature à la peau pâle, chauve, sans nez, sans yeux, en permanence courbé. Malheureusement pour elle, ses armes de chitines ne servait à rien face à Ace qui le poussa d'un bon coup de pied dans le vide.

- Eh bien... je crois qu'on a trouvé les falmers, commenta Serana. Viens, le chemin ce poursuit par ici.

Ace suivit Serana avec Bran, passant prêt d'un tuyau cassé qui laissait filer de l'eau. Ils enjambèrent un piège fait d'un fil tendu.

Ils passèrent un piège qui crachait du feu (ce qui fit rire Ace), et passèrent dans une salle où ils trouvèrent deux falmers avec leur tente respective. Les aventuriers comprirent toute l'étendue de la cécité de ces créatures en passant sur la pointe des pieds entre eux, sans qu'ils ne réagissent. Une fois à l'abri, néanmoins, Ace et Serana les électrocutèrent proprement avec leur magie.

En continuant, ils trouvèrent d'autre falmers, de l'huile, et du feu, et tout flamba, à la grande joie d'Ace.

- Barbec pour tout l'monde ! ria t-il comme un gosse.

- Sans façon, mais merci, Ace... j'ai l'estomac plein encore avec le sang du khajiit de tout à l'heure, déclina Serana.

Ace fit la moue, et reprit la route, sans voir le sourire de Serana.

C'était rafraîchissant de côtoyer les deux pirates. Leur comportement pouvant passer du sérieux le plus profond, aux gamineries les plus impensables... un délice.

La salle suivante fut plus compliqué en présence de deux mages falmers. Du moins pour Serana, puisqu'Ace avait un l'avantage du Haki qui lui permettait d'esquiver les traits de foudre.

- Serana ? fit Ace, en se décidant de sortir l'arme de Mephala afin de percer l'armure résistante d'un falmer.

Le combat s'acheva et Serana s'assit sur des marches pour reprendre son souffle.

- Oui, Ace ?

- Tu veux apprendre le Haki ? Ou du moins les bases ? Tatch est un bon prof, pour ce genre de chose, il m'a aidé à m'améliorer.

- Pourquoi pas... mais t'es certain que je peu l'apprendre ? Après tout, on est pas du même monde.

- Baaaka ! Marco a un meilleur niveau que moi en Haki, et il est de ce monde ! Après, le tout est de savoir si c'est compatible avec le fait que tu sois un vampire, mais ça, on ne pourra le savoir que si tu t'y intéresses.

- On en reparlera quand on aura le Parchemin et qu'on sera sortit d'ici.

- Aouuuuuuh ! pleura Bran, mettant fin à leur conversation.

Ace se retourna, alors que Serana se penchait sur le côté. Bran était devant une table en pierre sur laquelle reposait une altmer en haillon. En se rapprochant, le regarda d'Ace se durcit en voyait les traces évidentes de torture sur l'elfe. Il lui ferma ses yeux morts et défit les entraves qui maintenait son cadavre en position.

- Continuons, dit-il.

- Ace ? Ça va pas... ?

- On t'a déjà torturé, Serana ?

- Non... La cérémonie au cour de laquelle je suis devenue une vampire était certes dégradante, mais j'ai jamais subit de torture. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oublie la.

Sans rien dire d'autre, enfonçant son chapeau sur son crâne, Ace reprit la route, accompagné par un Bran gémissant, et une Serana perplexe.

* * *

Ace et Serana restèrent sans voix.

Ils venaient d'ouvrir une énième porte menant sur... un extérieur ? Pas vraiment, étant donné qu'ils étaient profondément sous terre. Néanmoins, y'avait une sorte d'atmosphère bleuté, des touffes d'herbes fluorescentes dans un coin. Et c'était immense. On discernait tout juste les parois rocheuses.

- Regarde moi ça... souffla Ace. Presque dommage d'avoir gâcher tout ça en tuant les falmers...

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ça... Le jeu en valait bien la chandelle, commenta Serana.

- C'est clair ! Sérieux, merci Septimus ! Tatch va faire une de ces gueules quand on va lui raconter ça !

Serana eut un petit rire.

- Il aurait prit ses jambes à son cou, face à l'araignée, dit-elle.

- Un point pour toi. Bref, faut ouvrir ça, non ? fit Ace en montrant la grille qui les empêchaient d'aller plus loin.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Serana grimpa rapidement l'escalier pas loin de la porte par laquelle ils étaient venu. Elle se retrouva sur une sorte de balcon et là, trouva un levier qu'elle actionna. En réponse, la grille se baissa.

- Bien jouer, Serana, fit Ace. Allez, en avant la compagnie.

- Grrrrr... fit Bran qui s'était avancé.

- Quoi cette fois ? s'enquit Serana en le rejoignant avec Ace.

Une machine géante ressemblant vaguement à un humain sortit de son encastrement et vint vers eux.

- Oups ? fit Serana.

- _Hiken !_

La machine ne fut que légèrement déstabiliser par l'attaque.

- Shimata ! grogna Ace. Serana ! Mets-toi en sécurité, je me le prend au corps à corps ! Bran, protège la !

Et il ressortit la Lame d'Ébonite. Serana s'éloigna un peu avec Bran en essayant de ne pas toucher Ace avec ses attaques électriques. Elle réanima même un cadavre pour filer un coup de main. Ace valsa agilement entre les coups de hache géante servant de bras à la machine, enfonçant son arme là où il pouvait, quand il pouvait, l'utilisant comme vecteur pour incendier la machine de l'intérieur, dans l'espoir de trouver un point faible.

Après un long et pénible combat, la machine tomba à terre.

Cling.

Une clef tomba de celle-ci et Ace la ramassa, avant de se laisser tomber par terre, en étoile de mer, épuisé. Serana se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, pas très en forme non plus.

- On trouve un endroit où passer la nuit, et on dort, ça te va ? marmonna Ace.

- Oui... souffla Serana.

- Sulla ne restons pas là, fit une femme, quelque part derrière eux. Il y a eut déjà assez de morts.

Ace se roula sur le ventre pour regarder une porte, pas très loin. Entre les barreaux, on percevait deux personnes, Un homme et une femme.

- Oh, bien sûre que vous voulez que je parte ! Vous attendez que je tourne le dos, pour vous en attribué toute la gloire ! répliqua l'homme.

Et ils commencèrent à se battre, et l'homme y perdit la vie.

- T'as encore faim ? demanda Ace à voix basse à Serana.

- Non... répondit Serana.

- J'y vais, alors.

Ace se leva et alla ouvrir la porte qui les séparaient de ce qui fut le combat, avec la clef tombait de la machine.

Craaaaac !

Ace laissa tomber le corps inerte de la femme à qui il avait brisé la nuque. Il remarqua alors une étrange installation.

- Serana, amènes-toi ! appela Ace.

Serana se leva et avec Bran alla rejoindre Ace. Il était face à un appareil encastrer dans le sol, avec des cercles de métal et autres mécanismes compliquer. Serana remarqua un encastrement circulaire, d'assez petite taille.

- Je peux avoir la sphère que nous a donné Spetimus ? demanda Serana.

Ace fit glisser son sac de son épaule, fouilla dedans, et en ressortit la sphère qu'il donna à Serana. Celle-ci la plaça dans l'encastrement. Une légère, tout juste perceptible musique s'en éleva. Les cercles se mirent à tourner, enclenchant des engrenages au dessous, faisant que le sol devint un escalier, très vite.

- On y va ? demanda Serana en reprenant la sphère.

- Pas de soucis.

Et ils le descendirent.

* * *

Ace siffla quand ils passèrent la porte.

Ils étaient à présent quand une caverne entièrement dans le style de la pièce qu'ils avaient quitté. Y'avait aussi des champignons géants fluorescents qui offraient de la lumière pâle et bleuté, si ce n'est mauve par endroit.

- Je crois que ça y est, on y est... Griffenoir, fit Serana.

- L'endroit est immense... on va en avoir pour des siècles à trouver !

- Allons dans ce bâtiment, là bas, on trouvera peut-être des informations.

- Et un endroit où dormir, aussi. Attends...

Ace mit un pied sur le rebord, tient une main devant lui et lança un _Higan._ Il dû toucher un point faible parce que la machine, toujours dans sa sphère, qui gardait la porte de bâtiment qu'ils voulaient voir, explosa.

- Là, on peu y aller, fit Ace en sautant à terre.

Y'avait une étrange route pavé dans la terre sous leur pieds, et quelque part, un étrange bruit raisonné.

- Nirnroot, lui dit Serana en le voyant chercher la source du bruit. C'est une plante qui pousse normalement dans des zones très humides. On la reconnaît de loin parce qu'elle émet une étrange petite lueur et ce bruit si caractéristique. Je suis étonnée qu'on en trouve ici sous terre.

- Oh.

Ils traversèrent le chemin pour atteindre la demeure devant eux. Celle-ci avait été aménagé, apparemment. D'un côté, y'avait un lit de pierre, et de l'autre, une table d'enchantement et d''alchimie sur un comptoir, entourées de beaucoup d'ingrédients. Y'avait aussi une petite plante dans une assiette, planté dans de la terre. Une plante étrangement rouge qui émettait le bruit et la lueur décrite par Serana.

- C'est la première fois que je vois de la nirnroot cramoisie. C'est une plante verte, en général, s'étonna la vampire en s'en approchant.

- On est pas les premiers ici, fit Ace, le regard fixé sur quelque chose.

- Forcément, c'était aux dwemers avant.

- Je veux dire, _depuis_ les dwemers. Regarde.

Serana se retourna et eut un léger sursaut en voyant le squelette que pointait Ace du doigt.

- Il c'est fait attaquer. C'est des flèches comme celles des falmers, nota Ace.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est un homme ? s'enquit Serana.

- Eh bien, à défaut j'ai employé le masculin par instinct.

Serana fouilla un sac sur la table, prêt du mort et y trouva un journal.

- Tu as raison. C'est un elfe du nom de Sinderion. Un alchimiste, apparemment. Il a découvert une nouvelle variété de nirnroot ici. La cramoisie justement.

- Et la version normal, c'est quoi ?

- Regarde sur le plan de travail, y'en a deux plants, j'ai vu.

Ace alla y jetait un œil et ramassa une plante verte, pendant que Serana continuait de consulter le journal.

- Ace ! Y'a un plan du coin ! Regarde ! s'exclama Serana.

Ace cessa de regarder l'étrange plante et vint regarder pardessus l'épaule de son amie. Oui, un plan peut-être incomplet, vu que l'endroit sembler immense, mais y'avait la tour de Mzark d'indiqué, c'était un point positif.

- On dort quelques heures et on s'y met ? proposa Ace.

- Je suis pas déranger par la présence du squelette, mais toi ?

- Je peux dormir n'importe où. Barricadons la porte, qu'on est pas de visiteur indésirable, pendant qu'on dort.

Et il entreprit de mettre tout un tas d'objets, armoires, coffres, chaises devant la porte, avant de s'affaler à même le sol.

- Bonne nuit, bailla t-il en mettant son chapeau sur son visage.

- C'est un lit double, Ace, y'a de la place pour nous deux, tu sais, fit Serana en montrant le lit, un peu perturbée.

- J'suis très bien, par terre.

- Ace... aurais-tu peur de dormir avec moi ? Parce que je suis une femme, peut-être ? Ou une vampire ?

Ace souleva son chapeau pour la regarder avec surprise.

- Non, j'ai juste tendance à _beaucoup_ bouger quand je dors, et on me dit sujet à des terreurs nocturnes, donc, ça serait con que je te file un coup dans mon sommeil. Ensuite, j'ai pas d'attirance particulière pour la gente féminine, et c'est pas une paire de crocs, aussi pointue soit-elle, qui va me faire peur.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Je suis sujet à des...

- Non pas, ça. Tu sous-entendais pas que tu étais...

- Oui, je préfère les hommes, ça te gène ?

- Non, c'est... inattendu. Tu as l'air d'un homme à femme, c'est tout... je suis... surprise...

Ace eut un petit rire et remit son chapeau sur ses yeux.

- Ben maintenant, tu le sais. Bonne nuit ! fit-il.

- Bonne nuit...

Serana s'installa sur le lit de pierre, et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Bran vint s'allonger prêt d'elle, et s'endormit.

* * *

Serana se massa la nuque.

- Comment tu fais pour dormir par terre, sans que ça te gène... j'ai dormit dans un lit en pierre, et j'ai le torticolis le plus douloureux qu'on puisse avoir, gémit-elle.

Ace eut un petit rire.

Qu'il regretta amèrement.

En suivant la carte de Sinderion, ils avaient traverser une sorte de hall... qu'ils découvrirent à cet instant rempli de gens pour le moins agressif, dont des falmers, des orcs, et autres mers et humains.

Ils se défendirent de leur mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'au moment où Ace allait utiliser son déferlement, un orc le tacla, faisant que la vague d'énergie frappa personne, sauf une sorte d'orbe jaune énorme, suspendu au plafond de la grotte.

Cela fit le bruit d'une cloche.

Et tout le monde s'immobilisa.

- J'ai fait une connerie ? demanda Ace.

Un rugissement lui répondit. Un rugissement de dragon. Ici.

- Je crois oui, lui répondit Serana.

- Abunai !

Ace se jeta sur Serana et Bran afin de leur permettre de ne pas être prit dans le souffle enflammer que lança le dragon et qui crama proprement leurs adversaires. Ace tira son nodachi et fonça au corps à corps, profitant du fait que le dragon aux écailles légèrement cuivrés soit à terre, pour lui régler son compte. Serana le soutint par une résurrection d'un falmer et par sa magie.

Un coup de patte envoya le pirate contre un mur qui se brisa sur le coup.

- Ace ! appela Serana.

- K'ssou ! Même mon jiji fait plus mal que toi ! Tu crois m'avoir comme ça ! _Fro... kra diin _! rugit Ace en se redressant des gravas, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres

Le souffle glacé prit le dragon en pleine tête, le faisant hurler.

Et le jeune homme fonça de nouveau dans le tas, sans réfléchir plus.

Il manquait vraiment de sens commun.

- Banzaiiiii ! hurla Ace en se hissant sur le crâne de la créature.

- Ace ! appela Serana.

- T'occupes pas de moi !

Et il se mit à essayer d'enfoncer la Lame d'Ébonite dans la nuque du dragon, et fini au bout d'un long combat à percer les écaillers et sectionner ainsi tout sur son passage, causant la mort du dragon.

- Hmph ! Bien fait pour lui ! fit Ace en sautant de la dépouille qui commença à s'enflammer.

- Mais tu as quoi à l'esprit pour te comporter ainsi, Ace !? demanda Serana.

- Depuis le temps qu'on voyage ensemble, ça te surprend _encore_ mon comportement ?

- Je dois dire que vu ton attitude qui laisse à croire que tu te soucis peu de ta survie, oui, ça me surprend _encore !_ Bon sang, tu as du te casser un bon nombres d'os en te prenant ce mur et tu bouges comme si de rien était !

- Ore wa hi ningen ! Daijobu !

Ace eut un petit rire et secoua son arme avant de la ranger dans son dos, pour se consacré à l'absorption de l'âme du dragon.

- Oyaji disait que le D. est toujours comme ça. Peu soucieux de son propre bien, toujours à foncer la tête la première dans les emmerdes. Le gène du D., fit Ace, en arrangeant son chapeau. On continu ?

Bran pencha la tête sur le côté avec un léger gémissement.

- Même Bran pense qu'il te manque une case. Pas vrai le chien ? fit Serana.

- Ouaf !

Ace eut un grand rire.

- J'embrasse le statut de déjanté et timbré depuis que je suis tout gamin, tout comme mon otouto ! On est des D., c'est dans not' nature ! Je te rassure, t'es pas la seule qui est un peu de mal à faire avec ça !

- M'en voilà ravie...

- En route pour Mzark ! lança Ace, un pied sur le squelette, son arme pointait vers le chemin.

- Ace ?

- Hmmm ?

- D'après la carte, Mzark est de _l'autre_ côté.

- Tch, moi qui pensais avoir l'air cool.

Et il rangea son arme pour suivre Serana qui se retint de rire.

* * *

Serana consulta une dernière fois la carte dans le journal de Sinderion, et le rangea.

- Question, Serana... pourquoi tu as ramassé ces plantes rouges ? demanda Ace.

- Elles ont peut-être des propriétés alchimiques intéressantes, répondit la vampire. D'après Sinderion, nous y sommes. La tour de Mzark est devant nous.

Ace s'avança et poussa la porte pour faire face à un ascenseur dwemer. Ils se mirent prêt du levier et Serana l'actionna. La plate-forme descendit alors lentement dans un tunnel, pour s'arrêter devant une pièce tout aussi en ruine que le reste des bâtiments dwemers.

- Eh bien, au premier coup d'œil, pas de Parchemin des Anciens par ici, constata Ace en s'avançant dans la pièce.

- Ace... les Parchemins des Anciens ne vont pas traîné comme ça, sur une chaise ou un table. C'est précieux comme objet. Allons par là.

Et elle passa dans la selle suivante avec Bran. Ace eut une petite moue et lui emboîta le pas.

La vampire ouvrit une porte pour se retrouver devant un truc immense, légèrement arrondit, qui coupait toute la vue.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé, dit-elle.

- Dedans ce truc ou dessus, voir dessous ? demanda Ace. Parce que c'est énorme, sérieux.

Serana entraîna Ace pour longer la structure, passant devant des disques de petites tailles bleutés, incrustés dans l'appareil qui faisait un boucan monstre. Ils trouvèrent une passerelle qui les fit monté jusqu'à un plateau de commande et une sorte de structures de verres bleu sombre qui entourait le haut de l'immense appareille. Pendant du plafond, il y avait des sortes de lentilles de verres légèrement bleuté et translucides, au bout de bras mécanisés. Il y avait aussi de la lumière qui sortait du plafond. Une belle lumière presque semblable à celle du soleil.

- Wouhawe, les dwemrs ne font pas les choses à moitié, faut croire, commenta Ace.

Serana alla jusqu'au commande et les observa attentivement.

- Ace, je peux avoir le cube, s'il te plaît ? demanda t-elle.

Ace vint la retrouver et lui donna le cube de Septimus qu'elle mit sur un étrange socle, à côté de ce qui devait être des commandes. En réponse, le socle se connecta au cube. Deux boutons firent leur apparition dans les commandes. Serana appuya sur l'un d'eux, mais rien de se passa. Elle appuya sur l'autre. Des anneaux se soulevèrent sur l'objet, le temps que celui-ci tourne sur lui-même, montrant un positionnement différents des lentilles sur le dessus. Les cercles se reposèrent et immobilisèrent l'objet. Serana appuya plusieurs fois sur le même bouton, offrant d'autre face de l'objet et donc, des lentilles positionnés différemment, à la lumière. Finalement, un bouton du fond s'activa, alors que le lexique sur son socle se mettait à émettre de la lumière.

- Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire, au moins ? demanda Ace, sur la plate forme au niveau de la machine.

Il se retourna pour regarder Serana.

- Pas la moindre idée. J'appuie sur les boutons en attendant que ça réagisse, avoua t-elle avec un sourire.

- Et après on dit que je suis un idiot, Bran, commenta Ace à l'attention du chien à ses côtés.

Serana appuya sur le nouveau bouton.

Cette fois, ce furent les bras mécanisés avec les lentilles qui bougèrent. Elle appuya une seconde fois, ce qui fit changer la position des bras. Cette fois, la lumière fut disperser par les différentes lentilles et toucha celles de la machine, activant un dernier bouton, sur lequel la femme appuya.

Là, tout les boutons se refermèrent, le lexique s'enfonça dans son socle, et les bras mécaniques s'écartèrent, laissant descendre à porter de bras une sorte de d'œuf de verre vert, qui se mit en position horizontal sur le bras qui le tenait, avant de se diviser en deux, dévoila ce pourquoi ils avaient fait tout ce chemin.

Un Parchemin des Anciens.

Ace s'approcha et récupéra le Parchemin avec précaution, avant de le mettre dans son sac. Serana réussit à reprendre le lexique, qui était devenu bleu sombre après l'opération.

- C'était le dernier, dit-elle. Allons voir Dexion.

- Je passerai par la Cruche Percée, au passage, histoire de voir si je peux vraiment pas avoir des infos sur ce Esbern, et faire mon rapport, au moins, fit Ace. On part par où, maintenant ?

- Le journal dit qu'il y a un ascenseur qui mène à la surface, par ici.

- Là, ça doit être derrière cette porte.

Il montra une porte du doigt.

- Possible, fit Serana.

Elle rejoignit Ace, lui confia le lexique et ils s'engagèrent par la porte, trouvant un ascenseur qui les conduisit effectivement à la surface.

Maintenant, il fallait découvrir les secrets de ces Parchemins.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello, hello !**

**J'espère que vous avez la forme, et que vous êtes reposé, parce qu'aujourd'hui, on va lire deux Parchemins des Anciens en une fois, et on va affronter des draugrs !**

**Toshiro : Je sais pas ce que fou ce dragon là, je me suis posée la question la première fois que je l'ai vu, aussi... avant de voir sur le net qu'il ne fait son apparition que si on lance le cri de Déferlement sur le soleil artificiel qui est dans le coin. Pour ce qui est de comment Marco fait pour gérer avec Ace... eh bien, j'ai voulu demander à Marco, mais je me suis faîte poursuivre pendant tout l'aprem par un Phénix enragé, donc, j'ai abandonné ^^'. J'ai essayé d'interroger Ace, mais il a fait une crise de narcolepsie à cet instant, et Marco l'a fait évacué, donc échec de ce côté là aussi. La question restera encore longtemps sans réponse, à moins qu'on trouve un courageux (ou suicidaire) pour demander à l'un ou l'autre des deux concernés.**

* * *

**Mais avant de commencer, je vais éclaircir un point (que je croyais clair) au sujet des différentes races que l'on côtoie dans l'histoire.**

**Tout d'abord, les humains :**

**On a en tout quatre races (cinq si on compte les Crevasser, mais ça serait chipoter sur les détails, puisqu'ils sont tout de même Bréton, dans un sens) : Les Impériaux qui sont originaire de Cyrodiil, le siège de l'Empire Les Rougegardes qui nous viennent de Lenclume Les Bréton qui sont de Haute-Roche et enfin les Nordiques, qui sont natifs de Bordeciel.**

**Pour les non-humains, nous avons d'abord les Khajiits, les hommes-chats, natif d'Elesweyr les Argoniens, hommes-lézards qui nous viennent tout droit du Marais Noir. **

**Nous avons enfin les mers (ou elfe), avec le petite exception qu'est l'orc (ou Orsimer) qui possèdent leur petit royaume en Haute-Roche... sont-ils des elfes ou autre ? Tel est la question pour eux. Bref. Donc, nous avons les vilains Altmers, ou Haut-Elfes de l'Archipel de l'Automne les Dunmers (mes préférés, je l'avoue :3) ou Elfes Noirs originaire de Morrowind les Bosmers ou Elfes de Bois, qui sont les écolo de Val-Boisé. Nous pouvons aussi rencontré les Falmers, malheureux résultats de siècles d'asservissements subit par les Elfes des Neiges, sous le joug des Dwemers ou Elfes des Profondeurs communément appelé 'Nains'.**

* * *

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour des différentes race****s, et j'espère avoir éclaircit ce point là pour ceux qui n'avaient pas bien saisi, et on enchaîne direct sur ... tiens, sur Tatch à Corberoc, avant de filer vite fait chez les voleurs !**

* * *

Tatch rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur son crâne, luttant contre la tempête de cendre, dans le désert de cendre, en se dirigeant vers Kolbjorn.

Il fini par repérer des tentes malmener par le vent et vit un elfe noir s'abritait de son mieux dans l'une d'elle, la plus grande.

- Ralis Sedarys ?! demanda Tatch en criant pardessus la tempête.

- Qui me demande !? cria Ralis.

- Je suis Tatch ! Je viens de la part de Portgas D. Ace ! Vous lui avez envoyé un message au sujet du tertre !

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu en personne !?

- On a besoin de lui sur le continent ! De quoi s'agit-il ?!

- On a eut un soucis dans le tertre ! On est tombé sur des draugrs ! Tout les mineurs sont morts !

- Merde !

- Mauvais, ouais ! Pour le coup, si je trouve personne pour gérer les draugrs, c'est la fin de notre affaire entre votre ami et moi ! De plus, il semblerait que nous soyons tombé sur un cul de sac, à moins qu'on est loupé quelque chose !

- Je vais y jeter un œil !

- Soyez prudent !

Tatch descendit les échafaudages qui avaient remplacer la centre dans l'entrer du tertre, et passa la porte.

Une bonne vieille ruine nordiques.

De bon vieux draugrs.

- Huit draugrs pour moi tout seul... j'en ai de la chance, commenta Tatch en s'avançant dans la pièce. Venez voir tonton Tatch, j'vais vous préparer ma spécialité, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Il tira son arme, et veillant à garder l'entrer dans son dos, certain qu'il n'en viendrait pas par derrière, il découpa en rondelle les draugrs, esquivant de son mieux les flèches et le thu'um qu'on lui balançait à la figure. Il commençait sérieux à être rodés. Rien de nouveau, ça en était pratiquement ennuyeux.

Le dernier draugr tomba.

- Rooo, vous avez pas aimé ma cuisine ? fit Tatch. Tsss... elle était à la hauteur du seigneur du Shin Sekai, pourtant ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a par là...

Donnant un coup de pied dans un draugr qui était sur le chemin, Tatch alla jusqu'à la table en pierre au milieu de la seule pièce accessible. Y'avait qu'un crâne brunit par le temps, dessus.

- Belle récompense, ironisa Tatch en ramassant le crâne.

En réaction, un pan du mur d'en face se souleva, dévoilant une autre partit du donjon, inondé de cendre, avec juste à la frontière, une piédestal supportant une paire de botte en acier. Tatch alla les ramasser. Pour être mit comme ça, c'est qu'elles devaient être particulière, il les montrerait à Serana, qui sait, soit ça serait utile, soit ça pourrait se revendre à un bon prix.

Tatch les fourra donc dans son sac et remonta à la surface, affrontant de nouveau la tempête de cendre. Ralis fut surpris de le voir sortir sans égratignure... voir même de le voir ressortir tout court !

- Alors !? fit Ralis.

- J'ai trouvé un passage pour continuer les fouilles, et y'a plus de draugr dans la première pièce !

- Néanmoins, il va me falloir de l'argent pour rembaucher d'autres ouvriers ! Et ça va être dur de les convaincre, puisqu'ils savent ce qui est arrivé à leurs collègues !

- Combien ?!

- Deux milles pièces d'or devrait faire l'affaire !

Mouais, ça pouvait passer, avec ce qu'ils se faisaient en volant à droite et à gauche, que ce soit pour la guilde ou pour eux même, voir dans l'exploration des tombeaux. Tatch fouilla donc son sac et sortit l'argent, qu'il alla compter avec l'elfe sous la tente, à l'abri de la cendre qui volait de partout.

- Le compte y est ! fit Ralis. Je file immédiatement engager de nouveaux ouvriers !

- Avant ça, occupez-vous des morts qui sont dans le tertre ! Je parle aussi bien des draugrs qui vont faire peur aux nouveaux ouvriers, que des cadavres, qui doivent recevoir les rites traditionnels pour les morts !

- Je vais demander de l'aide auprès des gardes, afin de faire porter les corps au temple, pour qu'ils y soient incinéré, comme le veut la coutume dunmer !

- Très bien ! Ace attendra votre prochaine lettre !

- Il veut un mur draconique, je surveillerais ça !

- Sur ce, bonne chance !

Et Tatch ressortit de la tente, et lutta contre le vente.

Derrière les rempart de Corberoc, il n'y avait plus de vent, faisant qu'il put se débarrasser de son manteau.

- Sale temps, hein ? commenta un garde Redoran.

- Oh oui... fit Tatch.

Le loup d'Ace apparut devant Tatch et le garde se mit à parcourir la rue dans l'espoir de trouver celui qui avait utilisé de la magie, comme ça, au milieu de la foule. Tatch prit le message du loup et le lut, alors que l'invocation disparaissait.

Ils avaient le Parchemin, et venait de sortir des ruines dwemers où ils l'avaient trouvé, il était temps de retourner au Fort de la Garde de l'Aube.

* * *

Ace se glissa dans le cimetière de Faillaise après avoir laisser Serana à l'auberge, lui promettant de revenir vite. Il faisait juste son rapport, et ils prendraient la route pour le siège de la Garde de l'Aube. Si Isran n'était aussi peu sympathique envers Serana, le jeune pirate aurait dit à la vampire de partir devant, mais là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser sans protection, comme un agneau au milieu d'une meute de loups... même si l'agneau savait se défendre, il le savait très bien.

S'assurant que personne ne le voyait, Ace se dirigea vers un caveau de marbre blanc et appuya sur la gravure dessus, activant le mécanisme qui dévoila le passage secret vers la Guilde, dans lequel il se laissa agilement tomber.

Il s'avança ensuite dans le Réservoir de la Cruche Percé, saluant le voleur Vipir l'Agile au passage :

- Na, Vipir ! T'as pas oublier ton cheval au dernier cambriolage ?!

- Taits-toi l'gamin ! J'avais la garde au cul, ce jour là, et Vex était partit devant ! J'avais autre chose à faire que de me rappelait que j'étais venu à cheval ! grogna Vipir avec un sourire. Alors, paraît que t'as du secouer les écailles de la taupe à la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental... j'suis étonné que t'es pas un sac à main de luxe, paraît que les pirates ont dû mal à se garder leur sang froid et leur mains loin de leurs armes !

- Je me suis défoulé sur les mercenaires qui le protégeait, juste avant de lui faire cracher le morceau. Y'a Brynjolf ou Mercer dans l'coin ?

- Mercer est à son bureau, et Brynjolf se prend un verre avec Delvin.

- Vingt septims que Vex va jeter Delvin dans le réservoir d'eau avant la fin de la semaine !

- Pari non tenu, gamin ! C'est aussi évident que la queue d'un khajiit !

- Tch, t'es pas drôle.

- Et ton collègue Tatch ? Toujours à courir les jupons ou il bosse un peu ?

- Il est partit faire quelques petites courses à Solstheim... bon, je vais voir Mercer.

Vipir salua Ace de la main, puis recommença à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc sur cible.

- Alors ? Gulum-Ei a t-il donné des informations sur notre acheteur ? demanda Mercer sans bonjour ni merde, quand Ace se présenta devant son bureau.

- L'acheteuse se prénomme Karliah, répondit Ace du voix morne.

Mercer eut l'air très surpris.

- Non, ce... c'est impossible ! Je n'ai pas entendu ce nom depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années ! fit-il.

- Vu la façon dont Gulum-Ei me l'a dit, en essayant de en pas faire dans son pantalon en même temps, je crains que ça soit justement _possible._

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, c'est quelqu'un dont j'espérais ne plus jamais croiser le chemin.

- L'argonien a aussi parlé du meurtre de Gallus dont elle serait responsable.

- Karliah a détruit tout ce pourquoi la Guilde a œuvré. Elle a assassiné mon prédécesseur, Gallus en effet, de sang froid, et trahit la Guilde. Après avoir découvert ce qu'elle avait fait, nous l'avons pourchassé pendant des mois, mais elle a tout bonnement disparu.

- Et elle en a après vous, maintenant... vous lui avez fait quoi ? Tuer son amant ?

- Pour les meurtres, c'est à la Confrérie Noir qu'il faut s'adresser. Karliah et moi étions des partenaires, un peu comme Tatch et toi. À chaque casse, nous étions ensemble. Nous nous protégions mutuellement. Je connais ses techniques et ses compétences. Si elle me tue, il n'y aura plus personne pour l'attraper. Si seulement nous savions où elle était...

- "Là où la fin à commencer".

- Pardon ?

- Gulum-Ei lui a posé la question et elle lui a répondu "là où la fin à commencer".

Mercer réfléchi un instant puis dit :

- Il ne peut s'agir que d'un seul endroit, là où elle a tué Gallus. Des ruines appelés le Sanctuaires de Violeneige. Nous devons y aller avant qu'elle ne disparaisse encore.

Ace leva un sourcil sous sa capuche de voleur.

- _Nous_ ? répéta t-il.

- Oui. Vous venez avec moi, et ensemble, nous allons la tuer, fit Mercer.

- Vous venez pas de me dire que pour les meurtres, il faut s'adresser à la Confrérie Noir ?

- Nous avons un accord pour régler nos petits soucis en interne. En attendant, voici votre dû pour Solitude. Préparez-vous et retrouvez moi aux ruines au plus vite, on ne peu pas la laisser nous échapper !

- Deux choses, Mercer... elles sont où ces ruines, et je pourrais avoir quand les infos sur l'homme qu'on cherche, mon pote et moi ?

- Vous les aurez quand j'aurais la tête de Karliah.

Ace ne fit aucun commentaire et empocha l'argent. Mercer déplia ensuite une carte de Bordeciel, et montra un point dessus, indiquant ainsi les ruines de Voilneige. Le pirate retint l'endroit et alla à la Cruche Percée.

- Salut, Vekel ! salua Ace. Voilà les journaux d'Arondil. Ce gars est malade, sérieux... j'aurais pas dû les lire...

Et le jeune homme déposa quatre cahiers sur le comptoir de Vekel.

- Si terrible que ça ? demanda Delvin au comptoir... trempé.

Vex avait dû réellement le balancer dans la citerne, à force de l'attendre essayer de la draguer.

- Je crois qu'on appel ça un cas de... Nécrophilie **(1)** ? Un truc du genre en tout cas.

- Par Shor, je comprend pourquoi tu fais cette tête ! commenta Vekel en les feuilletant. Tiens, voilà l'argent convenu. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, au moins là bas, pour toi ?

- Une gemme de Barenziah.

- T'es pas sérieux ? s'étouffa Delvin.

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. On doit en avoir trouver une dizaine, déjà.

- Eh ben, en moins de deux ans, vous allez reformer la Couronne Cérémonielle, si ça continue ! ricana Vekel en mettant une bourse d'or devant Ace.

Ace rangea la bourse et sortit la carte qu'il avait trouvé.

- J'ai déniché ça dans les locaux de la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental. Ça vaut quelque chose ? demanda t-il.

Delvin prit l'objet et siffla.

- Tu es né sous une bonne étoile, p'tit gars ! Je cherchais cette petite beauté, justement. J'te la rachète !

- Vendu !

* * *

Serana retira sa capuche quand ils furent dans le Fort de la Garde de l'Aube.

- Heureusement que Tatch m'a laissé le Parchemin qu'avait ma mère, avant de partir pour Solstheim, commenta Serana.

- Yep. On aura pas à l'attendre comme ça, fit Ace.

- Où est Dexion ?

- Par ici, je le sens avec mon Haki.

Ace alla vers un couloir à gauche, et ils tombèrent vite sur le prêtre.. qui avait les yeux bandés.

- Maître Dexion ? fit Serana, incertaine.

- Cette voix... vous êtes la vampire qui aide la Garde de l'Aube... Serana du clan Volkihar, c'est ça ?

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Ace en s'accroupissant devant le prêtre.

- Toi, tu es le jeune homme avec l'étrange magie de feu, c'est ça ?

- Ace, oui...

- Je suppose que votre voyage a été une réussite, fit le prêtre.

Au loin, Bran éternua dans le hall toujours aussi poussiéreux et envahi de toile d'araignées que la première fois.

- Oui, nous avons les deux autres Parchemins des Anciens. Celui sur le Sang Ancien, et celui sur les Anciens Secrets des Dragons, fit Ace.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux plus vous aider dans ce domaine, fit le prêtre avec un pauvre sourire.

- Ce bandeau sur vos yeux... vous êtes... murmura Serana en perdant ses couleurs.

Elle était déjà pâle au naturel, mais là, cette nouvelle pâleur lui donnait un petit air à la Blanche-Neige, avec ses cheveux noirs.

- Malheureusement oui... je suis devenu aveugle, j'en ai bien peur... termina le prêtre.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?! s'indigna Ace.

- Du calme, jeune homme... lui dit le vieil homme d'une voix qu'il voulu apaisante. Ceci est de ma faute, j'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent. J'étais pressé de lire le Parchemin des Anciens, et j'en ai négligé la préparation minutieuse qui doit précédé chaque lecture. J'ai cru pouvoir atténuer les séquelles, mais j'avais tort. Aujourd'hui, j'en paye le prix...

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on puisse faire pour vous aider ? demanda Serana.

- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je rencontre une vampire aussi sympathique que vous, demoiselle. Je pense que votre présence dans les rangs de la Garde de l'Aube leur fera adopté un point de vu plus nuancer... pour ce qui est de m'aider, il n'y a rien à faire. Il faut que cela suive son cour, il y a toujours une chance que je ne m'en remette pas.

Ace se releva et alla donner un bon coup de poing dans le mur, le brisant en jurant.

- Ohé, du calme, toi ! Tu sais combien de temps ça à prit pour remettre ce fort en état ! gronda un Garde de l'Aube en le voyant faire.

- Il y a un autre moyen, jeune homme, informa Dexion. La question est, quel risque êtes-vous prêt à prendre pour trouver l'Arc d'Auriel ?

- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda Ace en se retourna d'un bond.

- Je ne vous garanti pas que ça soit sans danger pour vous. Devenir aveugle pourrait être le dernier de vos soucis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Les risques, ça me connaît.

- Ace... ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, même si c'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste pour parvenir à empêcher mon père d'accomplir la Tyrannie du Soleil, lui dit Serana.

- Tant que je suis vivant, peu m'importe... y'a quelques temps, j'aurais jamais cru dire quelque chose de ce genre, un jour ! ricana Ace. Alors, que devons-nous faire ?

- Les Clairières de l'Ancêtre sont des lieux éparpiller un peu partout en Tamriel. Il y en a une, ici, en Brodeciel, dans la Pinède, du côté d'Épervine, annonça le prêtre. Accomplissez le Rituel de la Phalène Ancestral, et vous deviez obtenir les réponses que vous cherchez.

- Quel est ce rituel ? demanda Serana.

- Il s'agit de retiré soigneusement l'écorce de l'arbre Cantique, afin d'attiré des Phalènes Ancestrales. Une fois que vous en aurez suffisamment autour de vous, elles devraient vous donner la seconde vision nécessaire, afin d'obtenir les réponses que vous cherchez.

- Et on doit récolter cette écorce comment ? s'enquit Serana.

- Selon la tradition, il faut un couteau à deux manches pour récolter l'écorce dans la Clairière de l'Ancêtre. Tout les membres de la Phalène apprennent ce rituel, mais peu on une chance de l'accomplir.

- Est-ce qu'il faut lire les Parchemins dans un ordre précis ?

- Je pense que vous devriez d'abord lire le Parchemin des Anciens qui dit que le 'Sang des Mortels versé défiera les dieux'. Le Parchemin sur le sang ancien, d'après ce que j'ai tiré de celui que j'ai put lire.

- Na, ossan, fit Ace. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé exactement pour que vous y laissiez la vu ?

- Déchiffrer un Parchemin des Anciens n'a rien à voir avec la lecture d'un simple livre. Cela requiert de la concentration et un certain rituel. Pour terminer un Parchemin, cela peu prendre des mois, voir des années... et même alors, il faut des mois pour s'en remettre.

- Ace, nous allons y aller, fit Serana.

- Bonne chance, j'espère que vous trouverez les réponses que vous cherchez, leur dit Dexion.

- Merci de l'aide que vous nous avez apporté.

Et ils partirent vers le hall, au moment où un Tatch essoufflé arriver.

- Hey, Tatch ! salua Ace.

- Salut tout les deux... j'ai fait au plus vite... alors ? Il a lut les Parchemins ?

- Non, Dexion n'a pas put se préparer correctement lors de la première lecture. Il est aveugle, à présent, souffla Serana.

- Merde...

- Mais y'a peut-être une autre solution. Nous devons aller à Épervine, dans la Pinède, afin de pratiquer un certain rituel qui nous permettra de les lires et de trouver les Parchemins. Mais cela peu nous coûter la vu.

- Je m'y collerais, assura Tatch.

- Certain, mec ?

- Oui. J'ai une mauvaise vu de toute façon...

- Porte des lunettes, aussi.

- Ace... un pirate, avec des _lunettes _? Bonjour le ridicule !

- Ben quoi, Silver en a bien...

- Mais d'une, il c'est retiré, et de deux, il a un style qui va avec ! Un binoclard dans l'équipage, c'est suffisant, et le rôle est à Marco !

- Deux choses, un, Marco ne porte ses lunettes que lorsqu'il fait des cartes, pas autrement. De deux, je t'interdis de le traité de binoclard, ahou.

Tatch lui tira la langue.

- Bon, donc, direction Épervine, c'est ça ? fit le cuistot à Serana.

- Oui, fit-elle.

- Je vous refile les deux Parchemins, je vais aller aider Mercer, à Voilneige. Une fois la tête de la personne qui essaye de couler la Guilde, on aura les infos sur Esbern, fit Ace en retirant les Parchemins de son sac pour les tendre à Tatch. Serana arrangea celui qu'elle avait dans le dos pour s'assurer de ne pas le perdre en route.

- Tu dois partir où, exactement ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Au nord est de Vendeaume. Des ruines, répondit le jeune pirate.

- Tu seras prudent ?

- Promis, mec. J'enverrais un loup pour qu'on puisse convenir d'un lieu de rendez-vous, une fois fini. Soyez prudent, tout les deux. Bran, je te les confie.

- Ouaf ! fit le chien.

- Oh, j'y pense... Kolbjorn, se remémora Tatch.

- Alors ?

- Des draugrs, tout les mineurs y sont passé.

- Shimata...

- Comme tut dis. J'ai payé Ralis pour qu'il en engage de nouveau. J'ai rien trouvé là bas, sauf ça.

Et Tatch sortit de son sac la paire de botte.

- Ce sont les bottes enchanté d'Ahzidal ! reconnu Serana. Je peux ?

- Euh oui... je présume que ça vaut cher, fit Tatch en lui donna les bottes.

- Et comment... C'était le maître numéros un des enchantements, parmi les nordiques, et le premier a pouvoir maîtrisé les techniques elfiques. Il était si talentueux que vint un jour où il ne put plus rien apprendre parmi les nordiques, et partit étudier la magie auprès des elfes, laissant tout ceux qu'il connaissait, dont sa femme et son enfant derrière lui. Quand il revint de chez les elfes, il vit que sa cité, Saarthal, avait été totalement détruite par les elfes, justement. Il a donc juré vengeance est prit le nom d'Ahzidal.

- Le Destructeur Aigri ou Amer. Un truc dans ce sens, fit Ace.

- Depuis quand tu maîtrises cette langue. T'y arrivais pas, avant ! s'étonna Tatch.

- J'en sais rien. C'est comme un clef qui a tourné dans mon esprit, depuis que j'ai visité Apocrypha. Comprendre le draconique est devenu naturel. J'ai même put profiter d'un peu de lecture sur le dernier mur qu'on a vu. Bref, ces bottes sont utiles ?

- Et comment. J'ai remarqué une table d'enchantement pas loin, si tu me passes tes chaussures, je peux copier l'enchantement des bottes d'Ahzidal sur les tiennes. Ça permet de marcher sur l'eau !

Ace en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise.

- C'est possible, ça ?! s'exclama Tatch.

- Oui, tout à fait.

Ace défit ses chaussures et les tendit avec un large sourire à Serana.

- Je serais le premier à pouvoir marcher sur l'eau, dans la Grand Line ! fit Ace.

- Il doit exister un Devil User qui puisse le faire, tu sais... soupira Tatch.

- Hey, me gâche pas mon plaisir !

Serana secoua la tête et prit les chaussures d'Ace. Elle s'absenta un instant, et revint un peu plus tard, et tendit de nouveau les chaussures à son propriétaire. Les bottes n'avaient pas changé, sauf peut-être une sorte d'aura rouge à peine perceptible qui les entourés.

- Je vais les tester au lac, près de Faillaise ! ria Ace.

- Tu es condamner à ne pas perdre tes chaussures, Ace, tu en as conscience ? demanda Tatch.

- Yep.

Et Ace se rechaussa.

- Zut, j'aurais dû en profiter pour te marcher sur les pieds, ricana Tatch.

Ace lui tira la langue.

- Nous y allons ? demanda Serana en rendant les bottes d'Ahzidal à Tatch..

- Bien entendu, ma chère... Sinon, c'était comment pour retrouver le dernier Parchemin des Anciens ?

- Tu aurais dû venir, tu sais pas ce que tu as raté, ricana Ace.

* * *

- Vous êtes enfin là, constata Mercer, dans la neige, à l'extérieur des ruines de Sanctuaire de Voilneige. J'ai exploré les ruines et je suis sûre que Karliah s'y trouve encore.

On voyait pas loin un campement dresser, avec un cheval mort.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'ai vu son cheval, et je m'en suis occupé, elle ne pourra pas s'en servir pour s'échapper, informa le voleur. Elle ne s'enfuira pas. Je veux mettre la main sur elle à l'intérieur, tant qu'elle est distraite. Passez devant. Soyez sur vos gardes, Karliah a l'esprit aussi affûtée qu'une lame. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est que vous tombiez dans un piège et l'avertissiez de notre présence.

Ace ne fit aucun commentaire et se tourna vers les ruines.

- Gardez la main au fourreau, je suis persuadé que Karliah sait qu nous sommes ici.

Il sauta dans l'entrer du tertre et atterrit devant la porte. Il en avait jamais vu des comme ça. Impossible de l'ouvrir. Et pas de serrure à forcer.

- Mercer, la porte n'a pas de serrure à forcer. Je suis pas un expert pour les ruines nordiques, je vous laisse l'ouvrir, grogna Ace.

- Il paraît que les vieux tombeaux nordiques sont parfois impénétrable, commenta Mercer en s'avançant vers la porte, prenant la place d'Ace. Celle-ci n'a pas l'air trop difficile à ouvrir. C'est vraiment un jeu d'enfant, je ne sais pas pourquoi on fait autant d'histoire pour ces verrous... Il suffit d'un peu de savoir faire et de beaucoup de doigter.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rougir de colère et d'indignation. Ça, c'était une insulte déguisé. Il était un pirate, par Davy Jones ! Il savait forcé une porte ! Qu'il ne le traite pas d'incapable !

Et Mercer manipula la porte, mais Ace ne parvint pas à voir ce qu'il fit.

- Je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire. Après vous, fit Mercer en reculant enfin.

Ace s'avança et poussa la porte. Il aimait pas ça, avoir Mercer dans son dos.

Ils descendirent un escalier, et Mercer commenta :

- Aaah ! Quelle puanteur ! Cet endroit sent la mort... soyez sur vos gardes !

Puanteur ?

Ace renifla l'air. Pas tant que ça. Ça sentait presque la rose, par rapport au Grey Terminal, le jour de l'incendie.

Ils passèrent une salle et Ace ignora les trésors. Le coffre, c'était certain qu'il lâcherait les draugrs sur eux. Le jeune homme prétexterait de vouloir mieux observer les ruines, quand ils partiraient, pour rester derrière, et ne pas avoir à partager le butin avec Mercer.

- On dirait que Karliah a réamorcé les pièges. Tirez la chaîne, là bas, et attention aux piques, fit Mercer quand ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce.

Ace serra les dents. Pas frapper. Gentil, le D., gentil...

Il alla vers la chaîne, prêt de la herse qui leur bloquait la route, et l'actionna, se jetant à temps sur le côté pour éviter le panneau hérissé de pointes acérés, qui aurait put épingler un homme normal. Ace ne voulait pas dévoiler l'étendu de ses pouvoirs à Mercer. Il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé, jusqu'à présent.

Ils continuèrent dans un autre escalier, et Ace laissa Mercer géré un draugr dans une alcôve.

Ils évitèrent des pièges à ours.

Ils tombèrent ensuite sur un coin infesté de draugr.

- _Fus... ro dah ! _fit l'un d'eux, avant de prendre une flèche dans son dos et de viser Ace qui avait esquiver le thu'um.

S'assurant que Mercer était trop occupé avec un draugr pour le voir, Ace mit un pied dans la flaque d'huile où se tenait trois draugrs, dont celui qui essayait de le cribler de flèche (merci le Haki qui lui permit de les esquiver et donc ne pas dévoiler son jeu à son compagnon). L'huile s'embrassa immédiatement. Ace fonça dans les flammes sur le seul survivant et fit sauté sa tête avec sa dague.

Sans s'occuper de savoir si Mercer était blessé ou pas, Ace continua le chemin, en activant une chaîne. Il attrapa le visage d'un draugr qui courut vers lui, et l'électrocuta avec sa magie. Il s'en enchaîna quatre, et répliqua au _Fus ro dah _qu'on lui lança par son souffle ardent :

- _Yol Toor !_

Et une grillade de draugr !

En entrant dans la salle suivante, Ace vit des os pendre au bout de cordes, du plafond.

- Des carillons d'os, fit Mercer en rattrapant Ace. Habile. Je parie que c'est pour réveiller les draugr... ne touchez surtout pas !

Ils esquivèrent le moindre carillon, et aucun draugr ne sortit de son cercueil, quand Ace actionna la chaîne pour accéder au couloir suivant.

La salle en bas des escaliers étaient infestés de draugr.

- K'ssou ! jura Ace.

Il passa sous les jambes d'un des draugrs, et coupa la tête de celui qui se tenait derrière. D'une acrobatie aérienne, il parvint à se mettre à distance. Il chauffa ses muscles avec son pouvoir, augmentant sa vitesse de mouvements de façon significative, le faisant sauter d'un coin à l'autre, esquivait et frappait, en quelques secondes à peine.

D'un habile jeu de jambe, il faucha deux draugrs d'un coup, leur brisant les os au passage et leur brisa la nuque. Une nouvelle esquive le fit atterrir sur un balcon. Il se retint de prendre du recul en voyant l'immense flaque d'huile dans son dos.

En bas, Mercer en finissait avec les derniers draugrs.

- Vous descendez quand vous voulez, qu'on puisse continuer à traquer Karliah ! lui lança Mercer.

Ace avisa, au centre de la flaque d'huile, une maquette de navire dorée mit en exposition.

- Un instant, fit Ace.

Il se concentra, et utilisa son sort de télékinésie. La maquette fut happée par une aura cuivrée qui la souleva de son socle et la ramena vers Ace qui s'en saisit. Au même instant, des lanternes tombèrent dans la flaque et l'enflamèrent, forçant Ace à se jeter du balcon, pour rejoindre Mercer. Il réussi à glisser l'objet discrètement dans son sac, et ils filèrent vers un escalier, pas très loin.

* * *

Après avoir gravit des escaliers, passer un pont grillagé, et franchit une porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle partie du sanctuaire.

- Karliah a toujours été agile, commenta Mercer. Passait ces draugrs a dû être un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

Il y avait plein d'alcôve autour d'eux. Et les premières semblaient vide.

Juste après, ils en trouvèrent trois de pleines. Ace poignarda un draugr dans son sommeil, mais ça réveilla les deux autres. Mercer les occupa avec un peu de difficulté, mais Ace ne l'aida pas, et préféra continuer sa route.

Et étrangement, son camarade le retrouva vite, et ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa non assistance.

Très bien, les choses étaient clairs. Ils ne s'aimaient ni l'un ni l'autre, et c'était chacun sa merde.

Ils descendirent un escalier et gérèrent chacun une des deux draugrs qui se réveillèrent. Le combat en réveilla deux autres. Ace eut une vrille aérienne, l'amenant derrière l'utilisateur de thu'um, parmi les draugrs, et lui trancha la gorge. Mercer décapita l'autre.

Ace s'avança vers la herse, mais Mercer posa une main sur son épaule, interrompant son mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre moi ? demanda Mercer.

- J'vous retourne la question, ossan, grogna Ace en reprenant son mouvement. Dans mon cas, c'est mon instinct.

Des vases amassés devant la herse tombèrent.

Ils longèrent le couloir, et trouvèrent un autre draugr qui leur bloquait un escalier.

- Et toi, vire de là ! siffla Ace en lui assénant un coup de pied noircit de Haki qui lui éclata la tête en petit morceau.

Mercer leva un sourcil, surpris, de voir la jambe être passer au noir un bref instant, mais ne posa aucune question.

En passant une nouvelle porte, ils entendirent le bruit de sarcophage qui s'ouvre. Mais Ace n'avait que d'oreille pour le chant d'un mot de puissance. Il contourna la structure au centre, et fila vers le mur draconique, tuant un draugr au passage.

Il toucha le mot et attendit que celui-ci s'inscrive en lui.

_Ta voix défie l'acier et fait tomber les Armes. Désarmement._

_Zun._

Mercer avait apparemment toute l'attention des draugrs, puisque aucun ne vint embêter Ace, qui se permit même de lire ce qu'il y avait sur le mur :

_NONVUL BRON DahMaaN DaaR  
ROT DO FIN FODiiZ BORMah  
PRUZaaN ZUN KO KeiZaaL LOS  
HahDRIM DO DWiiN-SIL KENDOV_

- « Nobles nordiques, rappelez-vous ces mots du Père du Givre : La meilleur arme de Bordeciel est l'esprit d'un guerrier à l'âme d'acier. »... je vais la retenir, celle là... murmura Ace.

- On s'intéresse au mur draconique ? fit Mercer en le rejoignant.

- Je me sens l'âme d'un archéologue, en ce moment, plus que celui d'un guerrier, répondit Ace avec un sourire narquois. On est sur la bonne voie, pour Karliah ?

- Karliah est passée par là, j'en suis certain.

Ils allèrent vers la grande herse à gauche, et continuèrent dans un couloir... pour atterrir devant une porte à énigme nordique.

- Ah, c'est une des tristement célèbres portes à énigme nordiques. Comme c'est bizarre ! ricana Mercer en faisant face à la porte.

- Chiotte, jura Ace en examinant les symboles. C'est la Griffe d'Or qui l'ouvre, et je l'ai refilé à mon petit-frère...

- Normalement, sans cette griffe, on ne peu pas les ouvrir, en effet. Et comme je suis sûre que Karliah a déjoué le mécanisme, nous ne pouvons que demander à votre frère de nous apporter cette griffe, ou nous sommes seuls.

- Comment vous expliquez ça... on va dire que même Cyrodiil est plus proche de là où nous sommes, que l'endroit où est mon frère, d'une. Et de deux, même pas en rêve, je le laisserai s'approcher de quelqu'un qui put autant la mort que vous. Et enfin de trois, je suis certain que vous allez me sortir une belle astuce pour déjouer ce mécanisme.

- Je vois. En effet, ces portes ont une faille si on sait comment si prendre. C'est très simple, vraiment.

Et il entreprit de forcer la porte au niveau de l'encastrement pour la clef.

Peu après, le mur s'activa et s'abaissa.

- Karliah n'est pas loin, j'en suis sûr, fit Mercer en faisant un peu en arrière, histoire de ne pas se faire mal avec la porte qui continuait de descendre. Ne traînons pas ici.

En s'avançant, Ace sentit les intentions meurtrière de quelqu'un dans la salle sombre qui se révéler à eux. Des intentions meurtrières et une soif profonde de vengeance, contre Mercer.

Puis, cela reflua, pour devenir inquiétude et léger agacement.

Et il savait qu'il y avait une flèche de prête, et tout ça grâce à son Haki.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'avança, et n'esquiva pas la flèche. Il la laissa percer la chaire de son épaule, et le poison paralysant se répandre dans ses veines.

Il tomba vers l'avant, à moitié conscient, incapable de bouger. Sa vision devint flou, obscure, mais de là où il était allonger, il parvint à voir une femme descendre les marches, en garde. Mercer s'avança tranquillement à sa rencontre, confiant et arrogant.

- Vous pensez vraiment que votre flèche va me transpercer avant que ma lame ne trouve votre cœur ? demanda t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

- Donnez moi une raison d'essayer, répliqua la femme, sans doute la fameuse Karliah de sa voix basse et douce.

- Ahahaha... Vous êtes intelligente, Karliah. Vous avez été bien inspirée d'acheter le Domaine Lumidor et de financer l'hydromellerie d'Hydronning.

- « Pour assurer la victoire sur ses ennemis, il faut d'abord affaiblir leurs alliés. » C'est la première leçon que Gallus nous a enseignée.

- Vous apprenez vite... se moqua Mercer.

- Pas assez rapide, sans quoi Gallus serait toujours vivant ! riposta la femme avec douleur.

- Gallus était riche, et il vous avait. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de détourné les yeux, répondit posément Mercer avec un sadisme évident.

- Avez-vous oublié le Pacte des Rossignols !? s'énerva Karliah. Vous pensiez qu'il allait se contenter d'ignorer vos méthodes ?!

Ce fut au tour de Mercer de s'énerver :

- La plaisanterie a assez duré !

Et il dégaina.

- Venez Karliah ! Il est temps que vous et Gallus soyez réunis !

Contre toute attente, il n'y eut pas combat. Karliah rangea son arc et sortit une potion de sa poche qu'elle but, avant de disparaître. Le Haki d'Ace prit le relais pour continuer de percevoir sa présence.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Mercer. Croiser le fer avec vous signerait mon arrêt de mort, dit-elle, invisible. Mais je vous promets qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, vous n'en sortirez pas vivant.

Et Ace la sentit remonté les marches.

Mercer baissa son arme et vint voir Ace, le regardant avec un sourire sournois. Il s'arrêta prêt de lui pour lui dire :

- Comme c'est intéressant. On dirait que l'histoire de Gallus se répète. Karliah m'a donné les moyens de me débarrassez de vous, et ce vieux tombeau sera votre dernière demeure. Mais vous savez ce qui m'intrigue le plus ? Le fait que vous ayez rendu cela possible, malgré votre méfiance à mon égard.

Et il brandit son arme.

- Adieu ! Je transmettrais votre bon souvenir à Brynjolf et à votre ami Tatch ! ricana t-il.

Ace se retint de gémir quand l'arme lui perça le ventre. En plus du poison qui interféré avec son logia, Mercer avait une épée de métal dwemer, une des armes capables de le blesser, malgré son akuma no mi.

Mais Ace tint bon.

Il afficha de son mieux un sourire féroce et en réunissant toute ses forces, il attrapa la cheville de Mercer qui s'éloignait. Il lutta pour rester conscient afin de prononcer quelques mots :

- Vous...ne pouvez pas... avoir un D. comme ça... on se reverra, Frey... siffla Ace en souriant.

Le même sourire qu'avait affiché Gol D. Roger le jour de son exécution...

Et le jeune pirate perdit connaissance, son sang coulant de sa blessure lui promettant une mort lente. Sa main perdit sa prise sur le cheville de Mercer.

Le voleur ne s'en occupa même pas.

Il restait néanmoins perturber par son sourire.

Pourquoi ce gamin avait-il sourit alors qu'il était condamner ?

Mercer secoua la tête, chassant cela de son esprit. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Ace était mort, point.

* * *

**Je deviens de plus en plus sadique, je trouve:D.**

**Bref, donc, je vous donne rendez-vous à demain pour la suite.**

**Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, la nouvelle série dont j'ai parlé précédemment à son premier chapitre de disponible sous le titre de 'The Golden Prince'.**

**Je sais pas à quel rythme je les posterais, par contre, ceux là ^^'.**

**Allez, ja na!**

**P.S. je me rend compte que j'ai oublié de définir le terme de nécrophilie. Il s'agit du pratique sexuel déviante qui revient à avoir des rapports avec des morts. On ressence plusieurs cas de meutrier en série qui tue _afin_ de violer leur victime.**


	30. Chapter 29

***Arrive en rempant***

**J'y... J'y suis arrivée... hourra \o/ *meurt***

**Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai pas put le poster avant (soucis au niveau de la connexion au site) donc, je vais réfléchir à un moyen de me faire pardonner.**

** Mais avant toute chose, je vous remercie tous de m'avoir incendier dans le chapitre précédent, pour comment c'est fini la petite aventure d'Ace :D ! Je sais, je suis une sadique, je joue avec vos nerfs... et je crois que j'aime ça (rire machiavélique) !**

**Je vous fais pas attendre plus, sinon, vous allez encore plus m'incendier...**

**Mirajane : Je n'ai pas tué Ace, parole de Scout ! Si je me casse le cul pour le ramener à la vie, c'est pas pour le tuer par la suite, sinon, je le laisserais tel quel, au fond de sa tombe dans le Shin Sekai !**

**Toshiro : Navrée, j'avais cru sa clair, alors que ça ne l'était pas mea culpa. J'aurais dû prendre plus de temps pour donner l'explication. Et oui, je sais que je suis vache avec Ace, mais il n'avait pas qu'à mourir à Marine Ford, non mais oh !**

**Allez, on se lance !**

* * *

Quand Ace revint à lui, il était dehors, apparemment.

Sur son visage, il sentait la caresse du vent. Il était enveloppé dans des couvertures et ont avait bandé ses blessures à l'épaule et au ventre... Il pouvait bouger, aussi, il ne s'en priva pas et se redressa. Sa vision était encore un peu trouble, mais elle s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait le contrôle sur ses sens et son corps.

- Doucement... doucement, lui dit une femme en lui mettant une couverture sur les épaules.

Ace remarque qu'on lui avait retiré son haut et qu'on ne le lui avait pas remit, afin de soigner ses blessures, faisant qu'il était torse nu, dans la neige. Le jeune homme se dégagea des bras de la femme et se leva, un peu vacillant. Une douleur lui transperça l'estomac et son pansement prit une couleur sanglante.

- Ne vous levez pas si vite, lui dit la femme.

Ace la regarda. Elle portait une tenue de voleuse, de ce qu'il voyait. Son visage était à peine visible sous sa capuche, mais on voyait bien à son teint de peau grisâtre et à la finesse de ses membres que c'était une elfe noir.

- Karliah, je suppose, fit Ace.

- Tout juste... ne retirez pas le pansement !

Ace continua de retirer le pansement de son épaule et activa son logia, qui guérit immédiatement la blessure. Il en fit de même avec son estomac.

- Par les ombres, comme faîtes-vous ça ? fit Karliah.

- Longue histoire.

Et il s'étira.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit Karliah.

- Un peu vaseux, mais ça va passer, assura Ace. C'était Mercer, votre cible, pourquoi m'avoir tiré dessus ?

- Je n'ai pas eut de ligne de tire dégager. Je n'avais qu'une fraction de seconde pour tirer, et j'ai choisi de vous mettre hors de danger. Je vous ais sauvé la vie. Ma flèche était enduite d'un poison paralysant unique. Il a ralentit votre rythme cardiaque, et vous a empêché de saigner à mort. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, vous ne seriez pas en train de me parler.

- J'ai encaissé une flèche pour rien, quoi... c'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance. J'aurais dû la laisser me passer au travers. Mais pourquoi vous avez essayé de me sauver, ce qui, sans vouloir vous vexez, est futile, puisque je sais très bien m'occuper de moi... Je sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi mon instinct m'a dit de me prendre la flèche.

- Vous dîtes ça comme si vous auriez pu l'esquiver.

- L'esquiver, j'aurais put, j'aurais put aussi la laisser me passer au travers. Pourquoi un poison paralysant ?

- J'avais l'intention de capturer Mercer vivant.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mercer doit être traduit devant la Guilde pour répondre de ses actes. Il doit payer le meurtre de Gallus.

Ace eut un sourire de coin.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire. Pour avoir assez de finesse pour attaquer la Guilde en montant Maven contre elle... cette personne aurait tué le précédent maître d'une façon bien plus subtile, qui aurait put être soit mit sur le dos d'autrui, soit qui aurait put passer pour un accident.

- Malheureusement, Mercer a été plus fin que moi, sur cette affaire, et j'ai été retrouvé accusé du meurtre de Gallus, alors que...

La voix de Karliah s'étrangla. Ace posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit tristement.

- Dîtes moi plutôt si vous avez des preuves pour accuser Mercer. Pas que je vous crois pas, après tout, il a essayé de me mettre une épée dans le bide, mais les autres seront plus difficile à convaincre, embraya Ace.

- Si j'ai utilisé le Sanctuaire de Voilneige pour piéger Mercer, ce n'est pas seulement pour l'ironie de la chose. Avant votre arrivée, j'ai trouvé un journal sur la dépouille de Gallus. Je pense qu'il contient l'information dont nous avons besoin.

- Vous pensez ? Vous ne l'avez pas lut ?

- Impossible de le déchiffrer. Voyez vous-même.

Karliah alla prendre dans son sac un journal avec un étrange symbole gravé dessus et le donna à Ace. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et le parcouru, mais rien à faire, il était rempli d'étrange caractères.

- Faudrait peut-être un traducteur, non, ou je dis une évidence ? marmonna Ace.

- Mais oui ! Enthir ! L'ami Bosmer de Gallus à l'Académie de Fortdhiver ! Bien sûr... C'est la seule personne de l'extérieur à qui Gallus a révélé son identité de Rossignol.

- Ok, donc j'ai dit une évidence à laquelle on avait pas pensé... Néanmoins, c'est quoi un Rossignol, puisque ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'oiseau ?

- Nous étions trois. Gallus, Mercer et moi. Nous formions une divisions anonyme au sein de la Guilde des Voleurs de Faillaise. Je vous en dirais peut-être d'avantage plus tard.

- Très bien. Question, la dépouille de Gallus est toujours là dedans ?

Ace pointa du doigt les ruines dans le dos de Karliah. Karliah se retourna un instant pour les voir puis revint à Ace. Son silence parla pour elle.

- Occupez le de le mettre en terre, moi, je vais voir ce Enthir, lui dit Ace.

- Merci, souffla Karliah.

- Hmmm question... où est mon haut ? J'm'en fou peut-être d'être torse nu, mais si je continu à le rester plus longtemps, les gens vont me poser des questions auxquels je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

- Oh, euh... voilà...

Karlia ramassa le haut en cuir de la tenu de voleur d'Ace et celui-ci l'enfila.

- Je vous retrouverais à l'auberge de Forthdhiver, quand j'en aurais fini ici, informa Karliah.

- Pas de soucis. Prenez vote temps...

* * *

- Eh bien, ça doit être ici, fit Tatch alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la caverne.

- Hmph, ça n'a rien d'impressionnant, commenta Serana.

Elle avait pas tort. À part le brume, y'avaient juste des monceaux de terres, des fougères, et de la pierres. Pas d'arbre à l'horizon. Rectification, y'en avait un renversé servant de pont, mais ça ne semblait pas être celui qu'ils cherchaient.

- Si nous nous avons fait tout ce voyage pour rien, je peux vous garantir que notre ami Dexion va passer un sale quart d'heure, marmonna Serana en regardant autour d'elle.

- Tu en as marre ? demanda Tatch.

- Assez oui.

Bran était monté sur l'une des petites collines, et traversait en trottinant le pont improvisé, juste devant le nez de Tatch.

- Tu visites, Bran ? fit le cuistot en souriant.

- Ouaf ! aboya le chien.

Il arriva de l'autre côté et trouva un chemin, faisait que les deux autres le rejoignirent.

Ils s'avancèrent un peu dans un chemin dans la roche, les faisant passer derrière le mur qui avait jusqu'à présent bloqué leur avancé.

Là, ils découvrirent un spectacle magnifique.

Des escaliers avaient été taillé en parfaite harmonie avec la terre, l'endroit était légèrement brumeux et parsemé de fleurs sauvages. Au loin, on entendait un geyser et des chutes d'eau. Il y avait une douce lumière qui inondé les lieux, mais pas trop intense, conférant à l'endroit un aspect mystique. Et le plus merveilleux, c'étaient les phalènes. Il en voletait de partout. Bran aboya et se mit à leur courir après, tout joyeux.

- Whouawe... fit Serana, émerveillée. Regardez moi cette endroit... Personne n'est venu ici depuis des siècles !

- Je m'en doute... l'homme aurait abîmé une telle merveille, souffla Tatch alors qu'ils s'engageait dans un escalier.

- Il ne doit pas y avoir d'équivalent à cet endroit dans tout Bordeciel... quel beauté...

Ils arrivèrent en bas au niveau de l'eau. Là, y'avait un chemin fait de construction en monolithes, dressaient dans l'eau, au milieu des geyser. Y'avait aussi plusieurs arbres. On aurait dit des cerisiers aux fleurs pâles et aplatit. Au centre de tout cela, il y avait une sorte de statut de pierre circulaire, avec encastrer en son centre un couteau à deux manches en bois. Juste derrière, y'avait une sorte de pilier de lumière blanche.

- Eh bien, nous avons le couteau... il ne nous reste qu'à trouver un de ses arbres du cantiques, commenta Serana alors que Tatch prenait le couteau.

- Tu as déjà vu une chose pareille ? demanda Tatch en se dirigeant vers un arbre aux drôle de fleurs.

- Il n'existe rien de semblable en Bordeciel, je peux te le garantir. Ni à cette époque, ni dans le passé... il doit y en avoir d'autre dans tout Tamriel, mais pas ici... La plupart des gens ne savent même pas ce qu'ils doivent chercher... Et toi ?

- J'ai vu bien des paysages, durant le temps que j'ai passé à navigué sous le Jolly Roger de mon capitaine... rien de semblable, mais j'en ai vu dont la beauté est à la hauteur de cet endroit, c'est certain.

Il termina de rappé un morceau d'écorce de l'arbre, et en prit un morceau.

- J'espère que ces phalènes s'accrocheront aussi bien que le prétend Dexion, fit Serana.

- On va voir ça immédiatement, fit Tatch.

Et il alla vers des phalènes qui voletèrent immédiatement autour de lui.

- Ahahaha ! Regarde les ! Elles se sont prises d'amitié pour toi ! ria Serana alors que de plus en plus de phalènes venaient voleté autour de Tatch. Et à moins que je ne sois vraiment épuiser, tu commences à luire !

En effet, une sorte d'aura d'une lumière brumeuse commencé à s'installer et à prendre forme au fur et à mesure que les phalènes s'amassaient autour de lui.

- Saleté de phalènes... pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'elles s'agitent autant... grogna Tatch.

Toute cette agitation autour de lui le rendait nerveux.

- Elles semblent beaucoup t'apprécier maintenant que tu as un morceau d'écorce du cantique sur toi, sourit Serana.

- Aouuuh, pleura Bran.

- Et Bran est jaloux !

- Si tu savais lire et parler, Bran, je t'aurais laissé ma place, crois-moi, le chien, ricana Tathc.

- Je suppose qu'on aurait dû s'y attendre... Prêtre de la Phalène, phalènes... y'a une relation entre les deux, on dirait. J'imagine que ça nous fera pas de mal dans trouver d'autres.

- Je vais courir un peu dans les environs, histoire d'en trouver d'autre, alors, marmonna Tatch. Il m'en faut combien encore ?

- Si ma vu ne me joue pas de tour, je dirais qu'un phénomène magique est en train de se produire, je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie, sinon, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Tatch soupira et alla faire le tour de lieu dans un léger pas de course. Serana essaya de ne pas rire. Rooo, Ace se serait roulé par terre de rire en voyant ça.

Tatch revint. Il était tout juste visible derrière les phalènes qui voletaient, et l'orbe de brume lumineuse qui s'était formée complètement autour de lui.

- Whouawe... commenta Serana en le voyant. Je crois que c'est peut-être ce que nous attendions. Remontons vers le pilier de lumière et voyons si nous pouvons lire les Parchemins. Nerveux ?

- Ce sont les phalènes qui me rendent nerveux. Le reste, c'est pas bien grave, ça aurait put m'arriver sur la Grand Line... un accident contre des marines et j'aurais put y laisser mes yeux...

Tatch monta sur la petite colline et se positionna au centre de la lumière.

- On doit commencer par celui sur le sang... mais c'est lequel ? fit Tatch.

- Celui que j'ai dans mon dos, c'est celui du soleil. Ace à dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'on puisse les différencier, mais quoi, je n'en sais rien... avoua Serana.

Tatch regarda les parchemin dans son sac et sourit. Des élastiques. Rien de plus con. Ace avait mit des élastiques de couleurs autour de l'étui en or des parchemins. L'un était noir, l'autre était rouge.

- Je présume que rouge veut dire que c'est le sang. Eh bien, c'est partit, fit Tatch en prenant le Parchemin,

Il tendit le sac à Serana et déroula le Parchemin entre ses mains. Le papier devint noir et parcourut d'étrange symboles et lignes. Et lentement, quelque chose de plus particulier se forma. Quelques lignes prirent la forme de montagne, et d'autre devinrent ce que Tatch supposa être le cour d'une rivière. En haut à gauche, un symbole rouge apparut, représentant une tête de loup. Un peu plus bas, sur l'extrémité du Parchemin un autre symbole rouge apparut représentant des cornes de bouc. Entre les deux, juste à côté des montagnes un étrange symbole, dorée cette fois, fit son apparition. Tatch n'eut pas le loisir dans voir plus, car tout devint blanc.

Quand il revint à lui, il était à quatre patte sur le sol, la respiration saccadé, comme s'il avait courut dans un terrain miné long de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

- Tatch ! Tatch ! Réponds-moi ! lui disait Serana en le secouant légèrement, accroupit près de lui.

- Je suis là... assura Tatch.

- Tout va bien ? J'ai cru qu'on t'avait perdu, tu étais blanc comme un linge...

Tatch s'assit et passa une main sur son visage.

- Piouf... c'était particulier, commenta t-il.

- Je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux. Tu avais l'air d'être à mille lieux d'ici... fit Serana. Ça ira ?

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

- L'arc d'Auriel, tu sais où on peu le trouver ?

- C'était peu précis, mais je pense que c'est quelque part dans les montagnes, entre Markarth et Solitude, si c'est bien leurs emblèmes que j'ai vu... je crois que ça s'appelle la grotte de Sombrechute. Je sais même pas d'où je tiens ce nom. Tu connais ?

- Oui... alors, c'est presque terminé... Nous allons pouvoir mettre fin à cette prophétie ridicule... Allons-y, je voudrais qu'on y arrive avant que mon père ne retrouve notre trace.

- Grrrrr ! grogna brusquement Bran.

Des vampires et une gargouille venaient de pénétré les lieux.

- Je crois qu'on a parlé trop vite, fit Tatch en se relevant.

Il tira son arme de son fourreau et il fonça avec Serana et Bran sur leurs adversaires, se frayant un chemin vers la sortit. Une fois dehors, ils cavalèrent dans la neige pour filer au plus vite.

* * *

Ace se laissa tomber en soupirant sur son lit à l'auberge de Fortdhiver. Le patron connaissait Enthir, et disait qu'il passait de temps à autre. Le pirate l'attendrait ici, l'aubergiste lui avait promit de le prévenir dès que le Bosmer se pointerait.

Le loup apparut, apportant avec lui la réponse de Marco.

Il avait fait encore plus vite que d'habitude.

Ace tendit le bras, et prit la lettre.

- Attends, apporte ce message à Tatch, avant de disparaître, s'il te plaît, fit Ace en donnant un nouveau message à l'invocation.

Le loup prit le message dans sa gueule et disparut.

Ace se remit confortablement la tête sur l'oreiller et leva la lettre au dessus de lui pour lire.

Tout se passait bien, à bord. Ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir un nouveau vaisseau mère, grâce au butin qu'ils avaient amassés des années durant, même si c'était pas le but premier des Shirohige. Marco était ravi de les savoir lui et Tatch en vie, encore maintenant. Il était surpris de savoir qu'ils aient put trouver aussi facilement deux autres Parchemins des Anciens. Cela fit rire Ace. _Facilement_, qu'il disait le Phénix ? Oh, oui, juste deux dragons sur le chemin, mais c'est tout !

Ace se redressa brusquement.

Les Rossignols. Oui, Marco avait lut quelque chose à ce sujet. Ils étaient un mythique trio de voleurs au service la Princesse Daedra Nocturne, la Maîtresse de la Nuit et des Ombres, la Fille du Crépuscule, régisseuse de la nuit et de l'obscurité, patronne des voleurs. Y'a environ une centaine d'année, un corps aurait été trouvé arborant une armure si noir, qu'elle semblait avoir été forgé dans l'étoffe nocturne elle même. On y avait trouvé l'emblème d'un oiseau. L'armure avait été apporté à Fortdhiver pour être étudier, avant de disparaître mystérieusement le lendemain de son arrivé. La marque a circulé néanmoins dans tout le pays, pour être identifier, et la seule réponse vint d'un prisonnier incarcéré dans la mine de Markarth, qui répondit qu'il était question d'un groupe de voleur se nomment les Rossignols, les fervent protecteurs de Nocturne. Pour les voleurs eux-même, ce groupe n'est qu'une légende qui sert qu'à effrayer les bleus et les incités à suivre les règles. Malheureusement, son récit n'a put être confirmé, puisqu'il refusa de donner le nom de son contact à la Guilde des Voleurs. Dans la Brèche, on trouverait aussi une étrange pierre dresser noir arborant le même symbole. Il y a aussi de mystérieuse inscription trouver dans la cellule d'un dunmer qui avait été condamné à mort pour meurtre, à Blancherive, reliant clairement Nocturne aux Rossignols. Des paroles très religieuses pour un criminel de carrière. Néanmoins, Ace devrait se montrer prudent, histoire de ne pas être trop impliqué, s'il était vraiment question des Rossignols. Il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir pour se retrouver sous le joug de Nocturne.

Ace fouilla dans son sac et en tira le journal de Gallus. Le symbole argenté et noir sur le cuir de la couverture représentait bien un oiseau encerclant un disque entre ses ailes.

Nocturne, hein ?

Génial, encore un daedra !

Mais cette fois, il la voyait venir, au moins.

On toqua à la porte.

Ace rangea le journal dans son sac et se leva du lit, fourrant la lettre dans sa poche. Il ouvrit la porte, et fit face à l'aubergiste qui était derrière.

- Enthir, c'est lui, en face, fit l'homme en montrant un elfe attablé en robe de mage.

- Sore wa domo, fit Ace en s'inclinant.

Il fila récupérer le journal de Gallus et alla voir le Bosmer.

- Je peux vous aider ? fit l'elfe sentit la main d'Ace sur son épaule.

- Vous êtes Enthir ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- J'ai été envoyé vers vous par une dunmer du nom de Karliah. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Karliah ?

Enthir eut un soupire de soulagement et dit :

- Alors elle l'a enfin trouvé. Où est-elle ?

- Elle donne une sépulture à Gallus. Elle m'a dit de vous montrez le journal, par contre. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûre.

Ace s'assit sur le banc à côté de l'elfe et lui tendit le journal.

- Le journal de Gallus, enfin, commenta Enthir en reconnaissant l'objet.

- On a un soucis avec ce qu'i l'intérieur, par contre.

- Faîtes voir.

Enthir prit le journal, et se gratta son menton cuivré tout en parcourant les pages. Il eut un petit rire et dit :

- C'est tout Gallus, ça. Un ami cher, mais trop intelligent pour son bien. Il a écrit tout le texte en langue falmer ! Il devait être sur une affaire qui nécessitait de connaître la culture falmer, à ce moment là...

- Vous pouvez le traduire ?

- Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire... Calcelmo, le sorcier de la cour de Markarth doit avoir ce qu'il faut pour traduire le journal. J'aime autant vous avertir, Calcelmo garde jalousement ses recherches. Obtenir ses informations ne sera pas facile. Il est plus têtu qu'une mule ! Méfiez-vous quand vous vous adresserez à lui ! Quand j'y pense, c'était vers lui que j'avais envoyé Gallus pour apprendre la langue Falmer... Bonne chance, en tout cas.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas...

- Voleur hein ?

- Mieux... kaizoku taishou... Ja na !

Et Ace se leva.

- Je vous laisse le journal, je partirais demain à la première heure pour Markarth, fit-il en retournant à sa chambre.

* * *

- On les a semé ? demanda Serana en essayant de reprendre son souffle, à l'entrer d'Épervine.

- Je crois oui. On va pouvoir lire le message d'Ace. Enfin, les _deux messages_, plutôt, souffla Tatch, les jambes en coton. Allez, à l'auberge.

Ils marchèrent lentement dans la ville. Là, un garde vint vers eux.

- Vous auriez pas vu un chien le long de la route, par hasard ? leur demanda t-il.

- Vous voulez parler de _ce _chien ? demanda Tatch en montrant Bran entre lui et Serana.

- Non, un chien gris.

- On a pas fait très attention, s'excusa Serana. Pourquoi ?

- Le forgeron offre une récompense à qui lui rapportera le chien. Je crois que je vais rester de garde un peu plus longtemps, ce soir... ne faîtes pas de grabuge.

Tatch et Serana se regardèrent un peu surpris, mais passèrent sur l'affaire. Ils allèrent vers l'auberge, et prirent chacun une chambre pour la nuit. Là, ils s'installèrent dans l'une d'elle et lurent les lettres d'Ace.

- Le salop ce Mercer ! Il a essayé de le tuer ! jura Tatch en lisant la première.

- Il va bien ?

- C'est un D. couplé d'un logia, donc, oui il va bien. Voyons ce qu'il dit dans l'autre lettre.

Tatch prit l'autre message, plus court et soupira profondément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Serana.

- Il c'est _encore_ fourré dans une histoire pas possible. Néanmoins, on a de la chance, il va à Markarth pour cette histoire. On le récupérera en chemin et on filera chercher cet arc d'Auriel. Ça te va ?

- Dans quel histoire il c'est mit, cette fois ?

- Eh bien... il est question des fervents protecteurs de la princesse daedra Nocturne. Il doit obtenir le moyen de traduire un journal en langue falmer, journal qu'il ne doit pas montré, puisque si on a prit la peine de le mettre dans une langue que personne quasiment ne parle, c'est que le contenu ne doit pas être divulguer.

- Forcément.

- Nous sommes plus proche de Markarth que lui, on devrait donc pas le louper, puisqu'il est sans doute encore à Fortdhiver, soit à l'autre bout du pays.

- On part quand ?

- Demain, très tôt. Il est possible que nous ayons été suivit jusqu'ici. La nuit risque d'être dangereuse, restons sur nos gardes.

* * *

Ace sauta du chariot, figure sombre dans son attirail d'hiver.

Il n'en avait pas besoin, après tout, Markarth n'était pas un lieu enneigé, mais il préférait cette tenue capable de cacher son apparence de façon plus poussé, même si l'attirail sans manche de voleur lui plaisait bien.

Il entra dans la ville, et son Haki perçu immédiatement Tatch dans une auberge, avec Serana et Bran.

- Bienvenu à l'auberge du Sang d'Argent ! Je vous laisse deviner qui en sont les propriétaires, fit l'aubergiste. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Rien pour l'instant, merci. Je suis ici pour deux amis, déclina Ace.

Et il alla à grand pas vers le duo assit dans un coin de la salle.

- Ah, Ace ! Content de te revoir ! fit Tatch en accueillant son ami d'une bonne accolade.

- Salut vous deux... vous faîtes quoi ici ? Vous êtes là juste pour moi, ou notre 'mission' a quelque chose à voir avec la ville ? fit Ace en s'asseyant à la même table.

- Les Parchemins nous ont indiqué une grotte, entre Markarth et Solitude, expliqua Serana.

- Comment c'est passé la lecture ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler... répondit Tatch avec un profond soupire.

- Comme tu veux.

- Néanmoins, c'était drôle à voir ! Tatch a été pendant quelques minutes le meilleur ami de tout un tas de phalènes ! sourit Serana.

- Nooon, j'ai raté ça ? s'exclama Ace.

- T'as pas autre quelque chose à faire, Ace ?

- Hmm, oui, t'as raison.

Ace se leva.

- Je vais au château, histoire de parler au mage de la cour. Ja na !

* * *

Le château était taillé à flanc de montagne, aussi. Sérieux, Ace trouvait que les dwemers étaient beaucoup trop obsédés par la pierre.

Il s'engagea dans le tunnel qu'on lui avait montré, sans s'occuper d'un prêtre et d'un homme en train de se disputer au sujet d'un soucis dans la nécropole. Ace arriva dans une caverne, qui devait être une placette pour les dwemers. Dans un coin, il repéra deux mages. L'un d'eux devait être Calcelmo, le mage qu'il devait consulté. Ensuite, il faudrait le persuader de lui montrer ses travaux. Il avait une petite idée de comment si prendre.

- Qui est maître Calcelmo ? demanda Ace.

- C'est moi. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Le site de fouille est fermé, et je n'ai ni besoin d'ouvrier, ni de garde, fit l'un des mages en se redressant.

- C'est vous que je cherchais.

- Je vous ais dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'autre garde ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on me dérange dans mes recherches !? Imbécile, savez-vous qui je suis !? Je suis le plus grand spécialiste dwemer de tout Tamriel, mais il faut toujours qu'il y est des ignorants comme vous qui se permettent de me déranger !

- Calmez-vous, merde à la fin ! Vous vous énervez alors que vous savez même pas pourquoi je suis ici ! gronda Ace.

- Je... je m'excuse... je n'aurais pas dû crier. Mon travail est très éprouvant en ce moment et j'ai tendance à me laisser emporter. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? fit Calcelmo en se calmant.

- Je me présente, je suis Hiken, de la Garde de l'Aube. Spécialisé dans les missions de repérage et d'espionnage. On m'a envoyé vers vous pour cause de l'une de mes missions, puisqu'il paraîtrait que vous faîtes autorité sur le domaine des Dwemer, et sur les anciens Falmers, mentit Ace.

- C'est le cas, même si j'ignore ce qui peut intéresser là dedans des chasseurs de vampires. Je suis d'ailleurs à deux doigts d'achever mon œuvre maîtresse sur les falmers. Je l'ai intitulée « Le guide de traduction du falmer ». Cet ouvrage va révolutionner la façon dont nous comprenons cet ancien peuple.

- Il se pourrait que les vampires s'intéressent de prêt à la culture dwemer et falmer, et on m'a demandé de voir si je pouvais accéder à vos travaux afin de découvrir ce qu'ils cherchent. Pourrais-je voir votre travail ?

La question était stupide, il voyait la réponse venir gros comme une montagne.

- Vous plaisantez ?! fit Calcelmo. Ce travail représente des années de recherches dans les ruines dwemers les plus dangereuse de Bordeciel ! Vous divaguez si vous pensez que je permettrais quiconque de les voir avant qu'elles soient terminés ?!

- Et si je vous parlais de Griffenoir, en échange. Ou mieux, si je vous indiquais comment y accéder ?

- Griffenoir ? Ce lieu légendaire sous Bordeciel ?

- Yep. FalZhardum Din...

- Vous me faîtes marcher...

- Non. Une info pour une info ?

- Je veux bien vous laisser accéder à mon musée, mais sans plus. Il faudra vous en contenter.

- Alors, vous devrez vous contenter de trois noms de ruines, ayant un accès à Griffenoir.

- Marché conclu. J'espère ne pas le regretter.

- Oooh non. Ayant eut l'occasion de voir l'endroit, je peux vous assurez que vous ne regretterez pas. Néanmoins, prenez garde, il semblerait que les Falmers se soient trouvé quelques esclaves pour les défendre. Oh, et c'est grand et sombre. Allez-y équiper.

- Merci pour les conseils. Alors, quels sont les noms des ruines ?

- Alftand, Raldbalthar et Mzinchaleft.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

Ace eut un sourire.

- Disons que j'ai un ami proche qui a une bibliothèque entière à la place du cerveau, et que je suis passé par Alftand pour y accéder à Griffenoir.

- Tenez, voici la clef de mon musée, fit Calcelmo en fouillant ses poches pour donner un clef à Ace. Je vous accompagne jusque là bas, afin de faire signe au garde de vous laissez regarder ma collection.

Ace hocha la tête.

Il avait volontairement 'oublié' de préciser qu'il fallait un objet précis pour accéder à Griffenoir. Mais Alftand devait toujours être ouvert... De toute façon, quand Calcelmo s'y rendrait, Ace serait _loiiiiin_ d'ici ! Ehehe ! S'il lui avait montré direct ses recherches, il n'en serait pas là.

Calcelmo laissa Ace devant le musée, et s'en alla.

Le jeune homme entra à l'intérieur, et passa entre les socles d'exposition, faisant semblant d'être vaguement intéresser. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra une gemme de Barenziah qui traînée, et la fit disparaître rapidement dans sa poche.

Quand les gardes lui tournèrent le dos, Ace passa dans l'autre partit du musée dont l'accès ne lui avait pas été autorisé, et referma silencieusement les immenses portes derrière lui.

- Y'avait pas un visiteur ? s'étonna un garde en voyant l'absence d'Ace.

- Il a dû partir, fit l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Ace se glissait le long des murs. Bon, le noir sur le gis, ça faisait tâche, mais il devenait invisible dans les coins d'ombres. C'était pas comme ça qu'il avait réussi à pénétré à Mariejoa pour dire au jiji qu'il avait été nommé Taisho des Shirohige ? Ace dû se retenir de rire en se rappelant de la tête hilarante qu'avait tiré Garp ce jour là.

Il continua de se faufiler dans les couloirs, évitant tout les gardes avec aisance.

Niveau efficacité, ils repasseront.

Même une base de la Marine dans l'East Blue est plus compliquée à infiltré que cet endroit !

Ace arriva en haut, dans un corridor, et avisa du monde, en bas, sur son chemin, qui l'empêcherait sans doute de passer tranquillement.

Puis, il vit une valve, pas très loin. Qu'il actionna.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Allons-nous en, vite ! fit quelqu'un quand tout les pièges s'activèrent brusquement.

Ils passèrent prêt d'Ace, sans voir la forme sombre caché dans la tuyauterie, et s'en allèrent en courant.

Ace se retint de rire et quand il fut certain qu'il ne restait plus personne, il sortit de sa cachette. Il arrangea son chapeau, et continua, sa route. Ça ressemblait toujours pas à un labo de recherche. Tout ce que vit le jeune homme d'intéressant, c'était une sorte de casse-tête en or avec lequel il joua tout en allant sur un balcon. De là, il vit sur sa gauche un escalier menant à une porte. Il fourra le casse-tête dwemer dans son sac et grimpa les marches, pour pénétré dans une salle assez grande. En hauteur, devant lui, il y avait une pierre plate dresser, graver d'inscription.

Le jeune homme prit un escalier à droite et se retrouva dans une salle qui donnait sur la pierre, justement. En fouillant un peu, il vit que la pierre était en faîte une sorte de pierre de rosette, pour traduire le falmer. Ace prit du parchemin et du charbon, et entreprit de faire une copie de celle-ci.

Il avait tout juste fini quand des mercenaires entrèrent.

Caché derrière la pierre, Ace était comme un rat bloqué dans un coin. Sauf que le rat n'était pas prêt à se laisser avoir ainsi.

- _Hotarubi_, souffla Ace.

Les lucioles vertes se répandirent dans toute la pièce et attirèrent l'attention des mercenaires.

- _Hidaruma !_

Boum !

Pas de survivant à l'explosion des pourtant _si inoffensive_ luciole.

Ace ne s'attarda pas. Il sauta à terre, fourrant la copie dans son sac, et se retrouva sur le balcon. Il sauta à terre. S'il n'avait pas été un logia, il se serait tué dans la chute, c'était certain.

Il courut jusqu'à l'auberge et entra en essayant de rester calme.

* * *

Tatch et Serana se retournèrent en le voyant.

Reconnaissant le sourire d'Ace qui voulait dire 'oups, j'ai merdé', Tatch se leva et fit signe à Serana de le suivre.

Bran courut rejoindre Ace.

- T'as foutu quoi ? demanda Tatch entre ses dents alors que la bande aller vers la sortie.

- J'ai mentit au mage de la cour et légèrement foutu le bordel dans ses recherches. À part ça, j'ai tué quelques mercenaires, répondit Ace lui aussi entre ses dents.

Serana soupira, un sourire aux lèvres. Plus rien ne la surprenait venant d'Ace.

- Nous avons l'arc d'Auriel à récupéré, si je me trompe pas. Nous y allons ? demanda Ace alors qu'ils passaient les portes de la ville.

- Allons-y, fit Serana en redevenant sérieuse.

- Serana. Tu n'affronteras pas ton père. Laisse-nous nous en charger. Il reste ton père, après tout, lui dit Tatch en lui frottant le dos.

* * *

**Et voiiiiiilà ! Promis, je vais essayer de ne plus jouer avec vos nerfs !**

**Et je m'excuse encore pour le retard ^^'**


	31. Chapter 30

**Salut à vous, vous êtes prêt pour de nouvelles aventures ?!**

**Au programme du jour... eheh... du falmers. Les cousins aveugles aux oreillers pointus de Golum sont avec nous en ce jour de grâce, dans notre quête pour l'Arc d'Auriel !**

**Vous avez préparé du pop-corn ?! **

**Je vous promets...**

**Pas de l'action.**

**Pas de suspens.**

**Juste un pèlerinage dans un autre monde :D**

***sort avant de se prendre une pierre dans la figure***

**C'est partit pour la quête 'Toucher le Ciel' !**

**Oh et je m'excuse d'avance, mais j'ai pas put résister à mettre une petite touche musicale à la Naheulbeuk dans le chapitre avec le titre '_Même pas mage_ ' de Pen of Chaos ^^'. Pardon si ça dérange, c'était dure de ne pas céder à la tentation.**

***Esquive une tomate et va se cacher derrière Ace***

* * *

- C'est ici, fit Serana en accélérant le pas dans la neige pour parvenir jusqu'à une grotte.

- T'es certaine ? demanda Ace. Tatch, c'est toi qui a consulté le Parchemin... ça te dit quelque chose ?

Tatch déplia la carte, fit une légère grimace, et soupira.

- De ce que j'ai vu, oui, ça semble être là, fit finalement le cuistot en rangeant sa carte.

- Et ta vu ?

- Je l'ai toujours, ça n'a pas changé, je te rassure, Ace. On y va ? On a un arc à récupéré. Je me demande quel genre de pouvoir il peut bien avoir pour être nécessaire à ça.

- C'est l'arc d'un dieu. Auriel est le dieu des elfes... enfin, si on met de côté le fait que les dunmer sont plus tournés vers les daedras, si ça n'a pas changé depuis le temps, Tatch, répondit Serana. On entre ? Bran est déjà dedans.

Le trio passa donc à la suite du chien dans la grotte.

Première chose : il y avait des torches.

- Des gens ont prit la peine d'installé des torches aux murs ? s'étonna Tatch.

- Faut croire, répondit Serana.

- Shh... fit Ace.

Tout le monde se tut, et on parvint à entendre le bruit d'une chute d'eau. Curieux, ils s'avancèrent et tombèrent sur la chute.

- Tu nous as interrompu juste pour ça ? gronda Tatch.

- Non ! J'avais cru entendre quelque chose. Comme les vampires ne répondent pas au Haki, je me suis dit qu'on avait peut-être de la compagnie, se justifia Ace.

- Il a pas tort. On devrait être plus prudent, fit Serana.

Ils contournèrent la chute d'eau, et Tatch se mit à hurler de terreur devant une araignée qui s'avança direct sur lui pour en faire son déjeuner.

- Tu fais chier, Tatch, grogna Ace en envoyant balader la bestiole d'un bon coup de pied.

- J'aime pas les araignées... gémit Tatch, assit sur les fesses, avec une bougne ridicule.

- On sait, Tatch, sourit Serana. Allez, debout,.

- Serana, tu t'occupes de lui pendant que je me charge de voir si y'a d'autres amies à Tatch ?

- Pas de soucis, Ace.

Et Ace s'éloigna et prit dans un couloir qui était apparemment le seul chemin, précédé par Bran. Serana réussi à persuader Tatch de se remettre debout, et ils rejoignirent les deux autres. Ace avait déjà commencé à traverser un pont suspendu à moitié cassé, Bran sur les talons. L'eau, en bas, était bien loin.

Tatch et Serana rejoignirent les deux autres.

Crac...

Tout le monde s'immobilisa. Lentement, Ace se retourna et déglutit.

- Oups ? fit Tatch.

_Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaac_

Et ce fut la chute.

Une chute qui fit hurler tout le monde de surprise.

Plaf !

L'impact avec l'eau leur coupa presque le souffle. Ace coula immédiatement. Alors que Serana et Bran remontaient à la surface, Tatch plongea pour sauver son ami et lui sortir la tête de l'eau.

- Ace, t'es avec moi, mec ? demanda Tatch en soutenant la tête de son ami hors de l'eau.

- K'ssou akuma no mi... marmonna Ace d'une voix faible.

- Aaaaaaah ! fit Serana, brusquement happée par le courant.

Le reste de la bande suivit.

Ils furent entraînés de couloirs en couloirs, malmener par l'eau, essayant à tout prix de ne pas se blesser (et accessoirement, Tatch essayait d'empêcher Ace de se noyer).

Et vas-y que ça tourné à droite, et vas-y que ça tourné à gauche ! Et qu'on descend un p'tit coup !

Ils se retrouvèrent éjecter dans un ruisseau, sur des pierres, où ils restèrent un instant, étalés, le souffle court.

- Ace... t'es toujours vivant... ? demanda Tatch.

La réponse tarda à venir, pour finalement, être un faible :

- 'chais pas... laisse... laisse-moi vérifier...

Serana eut un petit rire alors que Tatch s'esclaffait comme un malade. Ace se contenta d'un faible shishishi. Ils finirent par se relever.

Et Tatch retomba immédiatement sur ses fesses.

- Araignées... gémit-il en montrant les toiles et les cocons.

Ace eut un profond soupir, ramassa son chapeau qui avait réussi à le suivre dans le courant, et se le mit sur le crâne avant d'aller cramer des araignées.

* * *

Après la mésaventure avec les araignées, et avoir continué à marcher un instant, ils tombèrent sur ce qui avait été un campement. Encore une fois, le mot clef est : avait été.

On y voyait un cadavre dans le campement saccagé.

- Je me demande ce qui leur est arrivé aux occupants du campement. Elle était seule, d'après vous, cette femme ? fit Serana.

- Eh bien, il n'y a qu'un seul sac de couchage, donc je dirais que oui, elle était seul, commenta Tatch.

Ace trouva un message dans les poches du mort et le lut :

- 'Ma sœur, je sais que tu vas venir à ma recherche mais il sera trop tard. Si tu trouves cette lettre, quitte cette maudite grotte aussi vite que possible. Nous étions bêtes de penser que nous puissions vivre si prêt de tels créatures, et ce paisiblement. J'aurais dû revenir au camp avec toi, après que nous ayons placé les torches, ici. Je pensais que ces trolls seraient différent. Qu'ils comprendraient d'une manière ou d'une autre que nous ne leur voulons aucun mal. Je suis encerclée, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide de m'achever. J'espère que ma mort sera rapide. Adieu, ma sœur.'.

Ace plia la lettre et la remit dans la poche du mort.

- Une minute de silence en hommage à quelqu'un, qui a eut une idée tellement idiote, qu'elle est _presque_ digne d'un D., fit Tatch avec une certaine ironie.

Ace lui foutu son pied dans la bide. Néanmoins, il prit son chapeau et se le mit sur le cœur, et ferma les yeux en recueillement. Tatch se remit sur ses pieds et joignit ses mains dans la même intention. Serana les regarda tour à tour, puis les imita, un peu déstabiliser.

Une minute après, Ace remit son chapeau sur son crâne, signe que la minute exigée par Tatch était fini.

- Néanmoins, qui aurait l'idée de venir vivre dans un endroit pareil, fit Serana alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route, toujours précédé par Bran.

- Va savoir. Après tout, il semblerait que le Grey Terminal où est grandit Ace soit devenue une zone résidentiel, ricana Tatch.

- Tatch, on y trouvait de vieux pirates et des anciens bandits. Des rejetés de la société, des mendiants. Juste aux portes d'un royaume. Juste sur le pas de la porte d'une belle vide qui aurait eut assez de place pour les accueillir tous, et qui a préféré y foutre le feu lors d'une visite des Tenryubitos... La question est pas pourquoi vivre dans un endroit pareil, mais plutôt, _pourquoi laisser des gens vivre dans ces endroits_... nuança Ace. On a pas toujours le choix. Comme on m'a pas laisser le choix quand on m'a refourgué à Dadan et sa bande... même si au final, j'aurais peut-être j'avais rencontré mes frères si ça n'avait pas été fait.

- Ace, avant d'y mettre le feu à ce Grey Terminal, ils ont fait évacuer les gens où ? demanda Serana.

- Ils ont pas été évacué. Tout le monde devait crever dans les flammes. Mon frère et moi y comprit. J'avais tout juste onze ans, Lu' devait en faire huit. Attention au piège.

Et ils enjambèrent une cordelette mise au ras du sol qui aurait déclenché un piège.

- Votre monde est odieux ! s'insurgea Serana.

- Non. Les hommes sont odieux, Serana, rectifia Tatch. Pour s'assurer une belle vie et une belle influence, cet incident aurait put se produire sur n'importe quel monde.

- Mais jeter des enfants dans un incendie ! Laisser des gens mourir dedans volontairement !

- Serana. C'était le but. Nettoyer les déchets avant l'arrivé d'un noble de statut mondial, marmonna Ace avec haine. Lu' et moi avons été forcé, sans même savoir ce que nous faisions, de préparer le terrain pour l'incendie... faire de l'endroit au jolie petit coin pour l'homme qui tua notre frère le lendemain.

Ace porta instinctivement une main à son tatouage sur son bras.

- Ace... aller, mec, tu crois que ton frère te voudrait ronger par la haine de cette façon ? demanda Tatch en lui frottant le dos.

- Le D. est rancunier, Tatch. Tu peux pas me demander de ne pas avoir la haine quand je songe à ce gars qui a foutu le feu au navire de Sabo...

- Je croyais que ton frère s'appeler Luffy, fit Serana.

Ace s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- Sabo était mon premier ami. La première personne à m'accepter, en dépit de mon ascendance. Luffy, quand il est entré dans nos vies, est devenu notre petit-frère à tout les deux. On était un trio mortels, on foutait le bordel en ville, on se marrait, on était heureux... un jour, le père de Sabo nous a croisé dans la rue alors qu'on fuyait d'un restaurant sans payer. À la suite de ça, Sabo nous a avoué nous avoir mentit. Il n'était pas orphelin. Il appartenait à une classe moyenne de la noblesse, mais il avait fui de chez lui en voyant l'hypocrisie de son monde, de son univers. Il était prisonnier d'une cage dorée, et avait eut envie de s'en libéré. Peu avant le jour que l'on surnomme 'l'incident du Grey Terminal', alors qu'on cherchait de quoi décorer notre cabane dans le Grey Terminal, le père de Sabo, avec l'aide d'une bande de pirate, sont venus nous voir, et ils nous ont séparé par la force. C'est la dernière fois qu'on la vue. À la suite de ça, Luffy et moi avons dû déposer des caisses dont on ignorait le contenu, dans divers points du Grey Terminal, à cause des pirates. Ils s'avéraient que les caisses étaient pleines de poudre. Quand le feu à prit, on a essayé de s'échapper, mais les pirates nous ont rattrapé. On a eut la vie sauve grâce aux bandits qui devaient nous élever. Je suis resté en arrière pour m'assurer que Luffy serait sain et sauf.

Ace serra les poings et ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

- Quand je suis revenu, avec la vieille Dadan sur le dos, j'ai apprit la mort de Sabo. J'étais fou de haine et de colère. On a dû m'attacher à un arbre pour que je ne fasse aucune connerie. Luffy pleurait comme jamais. Peu après, j'ai reçu une lettre, que Sabo avait envoyé avant sa mort, où il me confiait Luffy, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cet endroit. C'est la première fois que j'ai pleuré. Je me suis sentit extrêmement coupable. J'étais l'aîné des trois. Certes, entre Sabo et moi, il n'y avait qu'une différence de quelques mois, mais j'étais toujours le plus vieux. J'aurais dû être plus fort, afin de l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui. Afin qu'il puisse rester libre et heureux, avec nous. J'aurais put empêcher sa mort, ainsi. Voilà l'histoire. Accessoirement, le S dans mon tatouage ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas écrire mon propre prénom, il veut dire que quand j'ai prit la mer, c'était pour que Sabo puisse réaliser son rêve au travers moi, alors qu'il était mort sur le seuil de la liberté. Mort, assassiné par le monde lui-même. D'autre question ?

Ace rouvrit les yeux. Serana baissa le regard, confuse et désolée.

- Je voulais pas réveiller un souvenir douloureux. Désolée, Ace.

- Y'a pas de mal. Allons-y.

Ace tourna les talons et dépassa Bran qui s'était arrêté en réalisant que plus personne ne le suivait.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle plus grande, partiellement recouverte d'un peu d'eau, assez profonde pour leur arrivé aux genoux. Ils tuèrent deux trolls au passage, avant de sentir une présence qui avait pas l'air d'être dangereuse.

En s'avançant, ils virent un elfe d'assez grande taille à la peau et aux cheveux blanc somme neige, portant une armure tout aussi blanche. Il était les bras levé face à un autel, apparemment, et dans le fond, pas loin de lui, on voyait le dôme d'un bâtiment enfoncé dans le sol, avec au sommet, le même symbole semblable à un soleil, qui était sur l'autel vénéré par l'elfe.

- Approchez, n'ayez crainte, leur dit-il en les voyant.

- Je sens une puissance en émaner de cette endroit... qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla Serana.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui faisait frisonner. Si Ace avait eut des poils, ils auraient été dressé.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tatch.

- Je suis le chevalier-paladin Gélébor. Bienvenue dans le Grand Temple d'Auriel, répondit l'elfe.

Stop.

Grand Temple d'Auriel.

Cette grotte ?

Le gars devait avoir fumé.

- Cette grotte est un temple dédié à Auriel ? s'étonna Serana.

- Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh... tant de nom différents pour le souverain des Elfes des Neiges, répondit Gélébor.

- Des Elfes des Neiges ? Vous êtes un falmer ?

Là, c'était Serana qui avait pété un plomb. Parce que les falmers, et Ace s'en souvenait bien, c'était des créatures petites, vicieuses, sans nez ni yeux, chauve, marchant courbé, incapable de communiquer autrement que par des bruits non identifiable. Ce Gélébor, lui, il se tenait bien droit. Certes il avait la peau aussi pâle que les falmers, mais il avait néanmoins une touffe de cheveux hérissé vers l'arrière, et en plus, il parlait une langue compréhensible.

- Je préfère le terme Elfes des Neiges. Le nom _Falmer_ porte une connotation négative pour la plupart des voyageurs. Ces créatures vicieuses que vous appelez Falmers, moi, je les appel les _Trahis... _Gélébor avec tristesse.

Trahis, mais par qui ?

- Question qui n'a rien à voir... est-ce que vos savez pourquoi nous sommes là ? demanda Tatch.

- Bien sûr. Vous êtes ici pour l'Arc d'Auriel. Quel autre raison vous conduirez jusqu'ici ? fit Gélébor.

- On pourrait venir en pèlerinage, sans vouloir vous vexer, ricana Ace. Après tout, c'est un temple, non.

- Je ne suis pas offensé, assura Gélébor. Néanmoins, au cours des derniers siècles, les seuls personnes venus ici étaient à la recherche de l'Arc d'Auriel. Je peux vous aider à l'obtenir, mais vous devez d'abord me rendre un service.

- On a pas vraiment le choix, je suppose, soupira Tatch.

- Oh mais vous avez le choix. Vous pouvez m'assister, et avoir la possibilité de mettre la main sur l'Arc d'Auriel, ou vous pouvez revenir d'où vous venez les mains vides, fit Gélébor avec un sourire de coin.

- Quel genre d'aide avez-vous besoin ? demanda Serana, coupant Tatch qui allait protester.

- J'ai besoin que vous tuiez mon frère... l'archivicaire Vyrthur.

Quand Tatch sentit Ace tombait sur lui, dans une crise de narcolepsie, il se dit que pour une fois, le timing était parfait, parce que le jeune homme aurait incendié Gélébor pour ce qu'il venait de dire, s'il l'avait entendu.

- Votre ami se sent mal ? s'enquit Gélébor en voyant Ace s'effondrait contre Tatch.

- C'est normal, assura Tatch en soutenant Ace endormi.

- Tuer votre frère ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas, avoua Serana.

- Nous ne sommes plus complices. J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu de lui, mais il n'est plus le frère que j'ai connu autrefois. C'est la faute des Trahis... ils lui ont fait quelque chose, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi Auriel les aurait laissé faire ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Tatch.

- Ils se sont glissé dans le temple sans crier gare et ont commencé à tuer tout le monde, sans discontinuer.

- Vous n'avez pas essayé de vous défendre ? fit Serana.

- Le temple était un lieu de culte paisible. Je menais un petit groupe de paladin, mais nous ne faisions pas le poids face au nombre des Trahis. Ils ont assassiné tout le monde, et mis le sanctuaire intérieur à sac. Ils ont probablement corrompu Vyrthur.

- Est-ce qu'il est encore vivant, au moins ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Il est vivant. Je l'ai vu. Mais quelque chose cloche. Il n'a jamais l'air de souffrir ou d'être opprimé. On dirait... qu'il reste là, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- Si vous savez où il est, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas tué vous-même ? demanda Serana.

- Laisser les sanctuaires sans surveillance reviendrait à enfreindre mon serment de chevalier-paladin d'Auriel. Et attaquer les Trahis qui garde le Sanctuaire Intérieur signerait mon arrêt de mort.

- En gros, c'est à nous de passer à l'abattoir pour vous. Vous avez de la chance qu'on est vraiment besoin de l'arc, commenta Tatch avec sarcasme.

- Vous dîtes que vous gardez un sanctuaire, mais je n'en vois aucun, fit Serana.

- Laissez-moi vous montrer.

Gélébor s'avança dans l'eau, vers le dôme immergé, et chargea de la magie dans une main, avant de lancé un sort dorée sur le symbole au sommet de la structure, qui eut un bruit de cloche en réponse. La terre trembla et un sanctuaire blanc sortit du sol, avec en son centre, un bassin. Le dôme était son toit. Cela laissa Tatch bouche bée. La construction était tout de blanc et d'or, ça faisait presque mal aux yeux à regarder, face à tant de pureté et de perfection.

- Alors, il s'agit en faîte de magie des Elfes des Neiges. C'est incroyable, commenta Serana.

- Cette structure est un autel, expliqua Gélébor quand le bâtiment fut totalement sortit de terre. Les autels étaient utilisés pour a méditation et le transport quand le Temple était un lieu de sagesse. Les Prélats de ces autels étaient chargés d'enseigner les mantras d'Auriel à nos Initiés.

- Que signifie ce bassin, au centre ? demanda Serana en se rapprochant.

- Une fois que l'Initié avait terminé ses mantras, il remplissait un pichet cérémoniel dans le bassin et se rendait à l'autel suivant.

- Alors ces Initiés devaient se trimbaler avec un gros pichet d'eau ? Merveilleux, ironisa la vampire. Combien de temps devaient-ils faire ça ?

- Toute leur vie ? proposa Tatch avec un sourire hilare.

- Non, fit Gélébor. Une fois que l'Initié avait trouvé la sagesse, il apportait le pichet au Sanctuaire Intérieur du Temple. Après avoir versé le contenu du pichet dans le bassin sacré du Sanctuaire, il avait le droit d'entrer pour une audience avec l'achivicaire en personne.

- Tout ceci pour finir par vous en débarrasser. Je ne comprend pas, avoua Serana.

- C'est symbolique. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le comprendre, déclara l'elfe.

Ouaiiis, merveilleux comme réponse !

- Bon, résumons la situation, fit Serana en se mettant à faire les cent pas devant le bassin. Nous devons faire toutes ces âneries pour entrer dans le Sanctuaire Intérieur, tuer votre frère et avoir l'Arc d'Auriel ?

- J'imagine bien ce que vous devez penser. Mais s'il existait un autre moyen, j'y aurais recouru il y a longtemps. La seule façon de trouver mon frère est de suivre les traces des Initiés, et de voyager d'autel en autel, comme ils le faisaient. Le premier se trouve au bout du passage de Sombrechute, une caverne qui représente l'absence de sagesse.

- Et il y en a combien en tout ? demanda Tatch.

- Il y en a cinq, en tout, disperser à l'intérieur du temple.

- La grotte doit être immense.

- _La grotte _? Oh non, le temple comprend bien plus que quelques grottes, vous le verrez bientôt. Mais avant de vous mettre en route, vous allez avoir besoin du pichet de l'Initié.

Il alla vers ce qui semblait être son petit campement personnel, ouvrit un coffre et en tira un pichet d'or blanc qu'il confia à Serana.

- On doit donc remplir ça à chaque autel ? fit Serana en regardant l'objet avec perplexité.

- Une fois que vous arriverez à un autel, vous verrez un Prélat spectral occuper à l'entretenir. Ils vous laisseront prendre l'eau du bassin comme si vous aviez obtenu la sagesse.

- Eh bien, on devrait y aller, fit Tatch.

- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter. Si vous avez des questions, je vous conseille de me les poser.

- J'en ai pas. Et toi, Serana ?

- Non plus, fit la vampire.

- Alors, il ne me reste qu'à vous transmettre tout mes vœux de bon voyage, fit Gélébor.

Au même instant, un pan du mur dans l'autel disparu, laissant entrevoir un passage vers une caverne baignait d'une lueur mauve. Le mur était devenu une sorte d'écran translucide qui ondulait, comme si de l'eau coulait dessus.

- Qu'Auriel veille sur vous, leur dit Gélébor quand ils passèrent au travers le mur.

Ace se réveilla de l'autre côté.

Il papillonna un instant des yeux, et demanda :

- Euh... on est où ?

- Passage de Sombrechute, mec, répondit Tatch.

Il jeta un regard à Serana pour l'inciter à ne rien dire à Ace sur la mission que leur avait confié Gélébor. Il aviserait de ce qu'ils devraient faire le moment venu.

- Ce n'était pas aussi... déplaisant que je le pensais, commenta Serana. En fait, c'était presque apaisant. J'ai déjà un peu plus chaud, et Ace n'y est pour rien.

- Si t'as froid faut le dire, fit Ace.

Il se détacha de Tatch et s'enflamma.

- Passe devant, la torche humaine, on y voit pas grand chose, ricana Tatch.

* * *

Ils s'avancèrent dans le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Ils passèrent devant d'étrange fleur mauve lumineuse qui se rétractèrent sur leur passage, les privant de la lumière mauve qu'elles diffusaient, ne laissant que la lumière du feu d'Ace.

- Tatch, t'as un truc à dire, de con, pour passer le temps, parce que je sais pas ce qu'on va faire, mais ça à l'air d'être bien chiant... marmonna Ace.

- On doit suivre le chemin des Initiés en pèlerinage vers le Sanctuaire Intérieur, afin de trouver un elfe des neiges corrompu qui garde l'Arc d'Auriel, expliqua Serana.

C'était la version améliorer, mais elle avait bien saisi l'importance de la famille, pour Ace, et lui dire qu'ils allaient tué cet elfe à la demande du frère de celui-ci, c'était pas la meilleur des choses à faire.

- Oooh, so ka, fit Ace. Alors, Tatch, t'as pas une connerie à dire ?

- Hmmm non, mais j'ai une petite chanson !

Il se racla la gorge en chantonna :

_Je viens d'un tout petit village,_

_Si pourri, qu'il n'a pas de nom !_

_J'ai échappé à un pillage,_

_Caché au milieu des cochons._

_Couvert de lisier,_

_Sentant la mort..._

_Dignement, je me suis relevé._

_Et j'ai marché vers le nord,_

_Bien décidé à oublier _!

Ace regarda pardessus son épaule, les sourcils levé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, même si l'immense sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres parlé pour lui.

Serana leva un sourcil, regardant Tatch poussait sa petite chansonnette.

_J'avais à peine marché deux heures,_

_J'entendis les tambours de guerre !_

_Soudain alarmé, je pris peur,_

_J'étais vraiment dans la galère !_

_De chaque côté deux armées,_

_épées et boucliers levés._

_Commençaient les hostilités !_

_Et moi j'étais dans la mêlée._

Bran eut un petit gémissement et coucha ses oreilles, incapable de se mettre les pattes dessus, parce qu'il marchait.

_Blessé à l'oreille et tremblant,_

_Seul survivant, il fut soigné !_

_Le roi vraiment reconnaissant,_

_fit de lui un preux chevalier._

_À deux mains levant son épée,_

_Pour lui jurer fidélité,_

_par le poids il fut emporté,_

_Et la tête du roi a tranché !_

Serana et Ace manquèrent de s'étouffer de rire devant la piètre imitation d'une voix féminine de Tatch. Ace regretta de pas avoir de tone dial, Marco aurait _a-do-ré_ cette interprétation musicale de la part de Tatch. Il aurait été plié en deux de rire, face à ça.

_Je m'imaginais balançant,_

_Sous le gibet, sur la grande place._

_Mais j'avais occis un tyran et_

_on me fit roi à sa place !_

_Bien au delà de mes frontières,_

_on chantait partout mes exploits,_

_Si bien que mes autres confrères,_

_était, **à** **mort**, jaloux de moi._

Et il continua l'histoire de cet homme devenu roi par accident, qui afin d'en finir avec cette mascarade fit réunir tout les monarques, et leur raconta l'histoire des cochons autour d'un repas, ce qui fit que tout le monde se foutu de lui, avant de mourir étouffer. Alors, l'homme qui voulait être paysan et épouser une belle blonde se retrouva maître du monde, alors qu'il n'était pas magicien, et n'avait jamais tué de dragon. Et que s'il en était là, c'était parce que le destin l'avait prit pour un con.

- Tatch, fit Serana, quand elle fut certaine qu'il en avait fini.

- Oui ?

- Tu chantes faux...

Et ce fut ce qui eut raison d'Ace qui se mit à rire aux éclats, sans se soucier de possible danger dans la grotte.

- Tu peux rire, Ace... au moins, je chante pas des truc sans queue ni tête, marmonna Tatch, rouge d'embarras.

- Le jour où on rentre sur la Grand Line, je me pointe dans la première base de la Marine que je croise, et je leur interprète _Shake it down_... ça sera _grandiose _! ricana Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Il est pas sérieux ? demanda Serana.

- Ooof, il est capable de le faire, oui. Mais pour savoir ce que ça va vraiment être, il faut savoir qu'Ace et cette chanson... ça donne un gamin hyperactif qui sautille partout, flamme inclus. Oyaji t'avait pas interdit de chanter ça sur le _Mobu Dick_, depuis la fois où tu avais failli foutre le feu partout ?

Ace eut une moue.

- J'y peu rien si Curiel avait décidé que le navire avait besoin d'un coup de peinture et que sa peinture était _extrêmement_ inflammable, marmonna Ace.

Ils passèrent devant un drôle de truc sombre qui explosa quand ils furent à leur niveau, dévoilant une créature ailées avec pleine de patte et une carapace hésitant entre le bleu violet sombre et le noir grisé.

Coup de pied sauté de Tatch, et la créature se retrouva écrasé contre un mur.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda t-il.

- Un chasseur chaurus, expliqua Serana. Quand un chaurus atteint la fin de sa vie, il cesse de bouger et devient le cocon d'un nouveau chaurus, les chasseurs. Ceux-ci, en vieillissant s'élargissent et perdent leurs ailes, devenant les pinces-oreilles géants que sont les chaurus classique. Et le cycle se répète.

En continuant, ils arrivèrent devant une petite étendue d'eau qui coupait le couloir en deux. Sur l'une des parois rocheuses, ils virent un étrange nid d'installé.

Faisant signe à Tatch de ne pas faire de bruit, Ace s'avança dans l'eau qui lui montait juste aux chevilles. Maudissant le léger bruit de l'eau, le jeune pirate réussi à escalader le nid et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. On entendit un affreux cri, avec beaucoup de flammes, puis Ace tira du nid la dépouille du falmer qu'il venait de tuer, ou trahis, comme les appelés Gélébor.

- C'est ça, les falmers que nous connaissons tous, fit Serana. Les Trahis, comme dit Gélébor.

_- _Comment un elfe comme ce chevalier-paladin peut-il devenir une créature aussi moche, commenta Tatch en regardant le cadavre de plus prêt.

- Y'en a deux autres plus loin, fit Ace en se jetant du nid vers la terre ferme, de l'autre côté de l'eau.

Bran pataugea joyeusement dans l'eau pour le rejoindre, en compagnie de Serana et Tatch. Le feu d'Ace sécha immédiatement leur vêtement.

Ils trouvèrent donc deux autres falmers, dont un faisant de la magie, qu'ils parvinrent à vaincre sans soucis. Puis, il arrivèrent dans une autre partit de la caverne, où ils rencontrèrent deux chaurus adulte qui leur crachèrent du venin, qui se contenta de crépiter sur le corps enflammer d'Ace.

- On dirait vraiment des pinces-oreilles... Ace, on devrait en prendre un pour l'offrir à Izou, commenta Tatch en secouant la dépouille du monstre, du bout du pied.

- Izou va te regarder l'air de dire ce que tu fous, et t'offrir une araignée en remerciement. Il n'a pas peur des insectes, rejeta Ace.

* * *

Ils finirent par tomber dans une pièce assez grande, infesté de falmer.

- On dirait que ces falmers ne bougeront pas d'ici de si tôt, commenta Serana.

Leur construction avait l'air plus solide que celles qu'ils avaient vu dans Griffenoir ou dans Alftand.

- On passe en force ou en discrétion ? demanda Ace.

- Ace, ça va pas le faire, lui dit Tatch.

- Ils sont quasiment aveugle, Tatch, donc oui, on peu y arriver, si on reste silencieux, fit Serana.

Ace éteignit ses flammes, et ils devinrent tous une silhouette obscure tout juste visible dans la lumière mauve qui disparaissait sur leur passage, et celle offerte par les champignons fluorescent qui poussaient sur les murs.

Ils parvinrent discrètement jusqu'à une cascade qu'ils longèrent, pour parvenir jusqu'à une autre partit du campement. Là, y'avait le spectacle peu agréable d'un squelette humain, planté sur une pique, sur une sorte d'estrade, les mains coulaient sur le crâne.

« Niveau déco, ils repasseront » songea Tatch.

Ils continuèrent et parvinrent jusqu'à des rochers lumineux d'un bleu intense.

- On dirait Griffenoir, souffla Ace à voix basse.

- Tu as raison, fit Serana.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à un autre campement. Cette fois, ils ne rencontrèrent qu'un seul falmer, et quelques chaurus qui étaient enfermé dans un enclos. Ce fut vite régler, bien entendu, grâce à un bon coup d'épée de Tatch. Néanmoins, deux autres falmers sortirent de derrière une nouvelle chute d'eau.

La magie et Serana et les _Higans_ d'Ace eurent néanmoins raison d'eux.

- Essaye de pas tomber, d'accord, Ace, fit Tatch en s'avançant sur le pont.

Il attrapa le bras de son jeune ami pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas une glissade. Ils prirent à gauche, après avoir vu que le chemin de droite donner sur un cul de sac, une fois de l'autre côté du rideau d'eau.

- J'en ai marre de me mouiller, ronchonna Serana.

Ace reprit feu, leur permettant à tous de sécher.

- Tu sais que en séchant brutalement, certains textiles rétrécisses ? demanda Tatch.

- C'est le cas de tes vêtements, Serana ? demanda Ace.

- Non, fit Serana.

- Et toi Tatch ?

- Non plus mais...

- Alors, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que je m'enflamme... On continu ?

Ils continuèrent leur route.

* * *

Bran fut sauver de justesse d'un piège par Ace. En effet, trop occupé à essayer de voir quelque chose dans la semi pénombre, malgré la lumière offerte par Ace, le chien ne vit pas la corde au sol. Cela déclencha la chute de rocher sur lui. Ace se jeta sur le chien et le protégea sous lui, recevant les rochers sur son dos.

- Ace ! Bran ! paniqua Serana.

- Je vais bien. Juste un peu mal au dos, mais ça va passer très vite, assura Ace. Bran, tout va bien mon chien.

Bran eut un léger aboiement. Ace repoussa les pierres et ils sortirent des décombres.

- Je vais passer devant, reste avec Tatch et Serana, Bran, fit Ace.

Et ils reprirent la route.

Ils finirent par arrivé devant un cul de sac. Sur l'une des parois, éclairer par des champignons fluorescents, on discernait deux chaînes à actionner. Le reste devant eux portaient des marques évidentes de la présence de pièges.

- Hmm... Des chaînes et des pièges. Il faut faire attention, peu importe ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, les falmers voulaient le garder en lieu sûre.

- Y'a un smilodon de l'autre côté, fit Tatch. Vous savez, ces gros félins à dents longues.

- Merci, on sait ce que c'est. On prend laquelle ? fit Ace, plus occupé par les deux chaînes.

- Pas la moindre idée.

- Tatch, recule, je vais placer un _Enjomo, _on sait jamais.

Tatch recula pour revenir au niveau des cordes et Ace plaça un _Enjomo_ devant le mur du fond, faisant que d'immense flammes s'élevèrent très bientôt sur toute la largeur du couloir, contre le mur.

- Et maintenant, quel corde ? demanda Serana.

- Eh bien, allons-y au pif ! fit Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Ace, tu es peut-être immuniser contre la plus part des pièges grâce à ta nature de logia, mais c'est pas notre cas, soupira Tatch.

Ace avait déjà tiré l'une des chaînes. Le mur du fond s'abaissa, dévoilant un smilodon, avachi sur un rocher... unique différence avec ceux des plaines et leur pelage brun, et ceux des neiges, qui était blanc, avec des tâches noirs... celui-ci était noir, avec des tâches vertes pâles. Il fonça et sauta agilement pardessus le _Enjomo_ pour se jeter sur Serana qu'il renversa.

- Couché le chat ! rugit Ace en se jetant sur la créature pour lui brisé la nuque à la force de ses bras.

- La vache, c'est énorme cette bestiole. Le smilodon est une grosse bête mais celle-ci... commenta Tatch. Tout va bien, Serana ?

Ace roula sur le côté avec la dépouille de la bête, et Serana se releva.

- Oui, je crois, fit-elle.

- Ces trucs font la taille de Luffy, constata Ace en se redressant.

Et il éclata de rire.

- On l'a perdu, vient Serana, fit Tatch. Bran vient le chien.

Ils s'avancèrent en haut d'un perchoir rocheux, laissant voir d'immense champignon fluorescent qui devait faire facilement la taille de Shirohige. Ils passèrent sur de la mousse rose et retrouvèrent ses rochers bleuté.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel sur mon île, constata Serana.

Dans le fond, on percevait une autre chute d'eau, et sous leur pied, au delà du pont de pierre qu'ils traversaient, il y avait un immense lac souterrain.

En montant une pente, ils virent une silhouette bleuté fantomatique d'un elfe. Derrière, on voyait le dôme d'un autel enfoncé dans le sol.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de l'un de ses Prélats dont parlait Gélébor, fit Serana

- Tu as toujours le pichet, Serana ? demanda Tatch.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ace.

- Tu as fait ta crise pendant que Gélébor nous donnait des explications sur comment accéder au Sanctuaire intérieur, là où se trouve très certainement l'Arc d'Auriel, lui dit Tatch.

- Le pichet est là, assura Serana en tapotant son sac.

Elle sortit d'ailleurs l'objet.

Et ils montèrent à la rencontre du fantôme de l'elfe qui leur dit :

- Bienvenue, Initiés. Voici l'Autel de l'Illumination. Êtes-vous prêt à honorer les mantras d'Auri-El et à remplir votre coupe de Sa sagesse ?

Les trois aventuriers se regardèrent, puis Serana répondit :

- Euh oui...

- Alors, admirez le cadeau d'Auriel, mes enfants. Puisse-t-il illuminé votre cheminement vers la tranquillité et le sanctuaire intérieur.

Et le fantôme chargea de la magie dans sa main, qu'il lança sur le symbole au dessus du dôme. Ace en laissa tomber sa mâchoire en le voyant sortir de terre.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'avais déjà fait ta crise, quand Gélébor a fait la même chose, fit Tatch, quand Serana s'avança vers le bassin pour remplir le pichet avec l'eau à l'intérieur.

- Que la lumière d'Auri-El illumine votre chemin, leur dit le prélat.

- Par là, je présume, fit Serana en marchant vers le passage qui était apparu dans le mur face à eux.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le fond de ce qui semblait être un canyon dans la lumière grisé du matin, avec la brume. Ace mit la capuche de la cape de Serana sur la tête de celle-ci afin de la protéger de la lumière, puis, ils se mirent en route. La même mousse rose était présente, avec les mêmes rochers bleutés. En longeant le seul chemin qui s'ouvrait à eux ils débouchèrent sur un paysage grandiose qui les laissa sans voix. Même Bran s'assit sur son train arrière, surpris, les oreilles dresser et la queue qui s'agitant frénétiquement.

Ils y avait de la neige dans les hauteurs de la vallée dans laquelle ils avaient débouché, et des ruines toujours aussi blanche et dorée que les autels, parsemé un sentier un peu en contrebas. La mousse ici était remplacé par des fleurs rases d'un rose plus pâle.

- C'est incroyable... on se croirait dans un autre monde... souffla Serana.

- Ace... tu songes à ce que je pense ? demanda Tatch à voix basse.

- Je crois ouais... cet endroit est tellement beau... tellement... whouawe... qu'on pourrait se dire qu'on est à Raftell.

- Mais c'est pas Raftell...

- Nop. Il paraît que Raftell est plus... boisée.

- J'aurais voulu qu'Oyaji voit ça.

- Moi aussi. Et Marco. Et mon frère... c'est tellement...

- Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire la beauté de ce lieu. C'est si... paisible, fit Serana. Venez, l'arc doit se trouver quelque part dans cette vallée.


	32. Chapter 31

**Salut à tous ! Au programme, un peu plus d'action cette fois !**

**On continu à affronter du falmers, mais y'aura aussi des dragons, des trésors, et on se rapprochera de l'Arc d'Auriel!**

**En tout cas, comme le premier objectif sera bientôt atteint, j'ai une petite question pour vous... si Ace et Tatch gagnaient le droit de rendre une courte visite à deux personnes (chacun mais pas forcément des personnes différentes) de leur monde, qui iraient-ils voir ? J'vous laisse le plaisir du choix ^^.**

**Rooo, allez, je me mets au chapitre !**

**Oh et pour ceux qui se perde dans le calendrier, je mettrais une explication en fin de chapitre ^^**

**Et une petite dernière chose, dans un mp, ixkiraxi (pour rendre à César ce qui est à Bethesda) a proposé une petite idée assez intéressante qui serait de faire passer un... pacte commercial ? Pour utiliser les termes de Karliah, entre notre ami Tatch et Nocturne... vous en pensez quoi ? Je préfère le demander avant de me lancer, n'ayant pas envie de me retrouver face à la colère de mes lecteurs (je suis assez garce comme ça avec mes chapitres avec des fins sadiques :p).**

**Bref, bonne lecture, et j'attends vos réponses avec impatience !**

* * *

- Tu me jures qu'il y a plus d'araignées ? demanda Tatch, caché derrière un rocher.

- Elles sont toutes mortes, soupira Ace. Allez, mec, faut que tu vois ce qu'il y a après le passage, c'est fabuleux, j'te jure !

Tatch sortit de sa cachette et suivit Ace. Ils grimpèrent un passage étroit enneiger pour, qui servait de nid à des araignées, mais au vu des traces de brûlures et la neige fondu, on pouvait deviner qu'elles étaient mortes et enterrées à présent.

- Serana a prit la peine de cacher les cadavres juste pour toi, tu la remercieras, n'est-ce pas, Tatch ? fit Ace avec un sourire de coin.

- Euh... ui... en attendant, dépêches-toi, qu'on sorte vite de là...

Ils arrivèrent au bout du passage étroit et débouchèrent sur une vu splendide d'un lac gelé sur deux étages. Sur les berges, la neige était très profonde.

- Tu vois ce que je vois ? demanda Tatch.

- Serana m'a posé la même question. Bon, où elle est passé...

- Je suis ici ! répondit Serana en les rejoignant sur leur gauche. J'ai trouvé un troisième autel, juste là bas. Tu vas pouvoir tester l'enchantement de tes chaussures, Ace !

- Ben je vais les mettre, tiens.

Ace s'assit à même la neige qui fondit immédiatement autour de lui, et se déchaussa. Il fouilla dans son sac, pour sortir une paire de chaussure quasi identique à la précédente et l'enfila, après avoir rangé les premières.

- Tu as combien de paire de chaussure, Ace ? demanda Tatch.

- Deux. L'un est plus légère que l'autre, pour le Striker, répondit Ace en se remettant debout.

- En attendant, y'a pas mal de glace, là, donc on va aller, jusqu'à l'autel là haut, et on cherchera l'autre, fit Serana.

- Encore combien ? demanda Tatch.

- Avec celui que j'ai trouvé, ça fera trois. Il nous en manquera encore deux, pour ouvrir les portes du Sanctuaire Intérieur, répondit Serana.

Et ils se mirent à grimper une petite pente, longeant toujours l'immense lac geler.

- Faudra jeter un œil, là haut, fit Ace en montrant une partie du lac en hauteur, qui s'écoulait en cascade dans celui qu'ils longeaient.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Serana.

- Un pressentiment.

- En attendant, c'est bien un autre de ces autels que je vois là bas... je me demande où il mène celui-là...

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Prélat spectrale, et Bran s'assit pour attendre qu'ils aient fini.

- Vous avez atteint l'autel de la Connaissance, Initiés, fit le Prélat. Êtes-vous prêt à honoré les mantras d'Auri-El et à remplir votre coupe de Sa sagesse ?

- Oui, répondit Serana.

- Auriel vous bénit, mon enfant. Car vous avez fait un pas de plus vers le Sanctuaire Intérieur et la sagesse éternelle. Puisse la chaleur d'Auri-El imprégner votre corps de toute sa force.

Et le Prélat lança son sort qui fit s'élever de terre l'autel où Serana alla remplir sa cruche.

- C'est dingue qu'ils nous prennent pour des initiés, fit Ace alors qu'ils s'en allaient à la recherche des autres.

- Je pense qu'ils n'ont plus conscience, dans leur état, de ce qu'il se passe. Pour eux, le temple doit toujours être un lieu de culte actif. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, pour eux. Ils n'ont pas conscience de la ruine de leur race, répondit Serana. On va voir ce qui t'intrigue, en haut, Ace ?

- Merci. Ne t'éloigne pas, Bran, l'endroit est immense, ça serait bête de te perdre.

Le chien aboya et revint vers le groupe.

- Ce qui m'intrigue le plus... c'est qu'ils nous prennent quand même pour des elfes des neiges, quoi ! Sérieux, Ace et moi, on a la peau assez cuivrée, à cause du soleil de la Grand Line, ensuite, on a des chevelures sombre... Tu aurais presque put passer pour l'un d'eux si tu n'avais pas eut les cheveux noir, Serana, commenta Tatch.

- Possible, mais j'ai pas leur yeux, pointa la vampire.

- T'as d'beaux yeux tu sais ?! minauda Tatch.

- Elle est trop vieille pour toi, Tatch, range ton attirail du dragueur, ricana Ace alors que Serana pouffait.

- Quoi, j'lui dis juste qu'elle a de beau yeux ?!

- La dernière fille à qui tu as dis ça, la semaine dernière, tu lui as demandé si elle faisait quelque chose le soir-même...

- J'y pense... aujourd'hui, c'est pas un jour particulier?

- Pas que je sache, fit Serana.

Ace se retourna les sourcils levés.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Ace.

- On est quel jour, aujourd'hui ?

- Morndas, répondit Serana. Morndas, et plus précisément, le deux de Primétoile. Ce qui correspond, si je l'ai bien comprit, à votre deuxième jour de janvier.

- MERDE ! Oh putain ! Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, Ace ! Je suis impardonnable ! jura Tatch.

- Tatch, mais calmes-toi... fit Ace.

- Pardon d'avoir zappé, Ace, sérieusement.

- Tatch...

- Mais c'est _gravissime _! Tu notre otouto ! Si on oublie ce jour...

- TATCH !

Tatch se la ferma.

- Respire, mec... ce n'est pas grave. Je te rappel qu'ils marchent avec un calendrier différent, ici. C'est normal que tu n'y ais pas pensé, assura Ace avec un sourire. Luffy et Marco me l'ont rappelé, sans eux, j'aurais zappé, moi aussi, alors tu vois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un truc d'important qui a été loupé ? demanda Serana.

- Eh bien, avant toute chose, bonne année en retard à tout les deux ! fit Tatch. Et à toi aussi, Bran !

Bran pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

- Merci, à toi aussi Tatch. Bonne année, Serana, sourit Ace.

- Bonne année ? répéta Serana. Le Festival de l'Ancienne Vie était le trente Soirétoile.

- C'est votre fête de nouvel an ? Nous c'est le trente et un décembre, s'étonna Ace.

- _Ensuite_, et le plus important... fit Tatch.

Il attrapa Ace par le cou, faisant tomber le chapeau de celui-ci par terre, et lui frotta vigoureusement le crâne.

- Joyeux Anniversaire en retard, p'tit gars !

- ITAÏ ! Tatch ! Le Haki est obligatoire ?! rugit Ace en essayant de se dégager.

- Oh... tu as fêté ton anniversaire ? s'étonna Serana.

Ace se dégagea et se massa la nuque.

- Hier. J'ai fait vingt-deux ans, répondit-il.

- Joyeux anniversaire en retard, Ace, fit Serana en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Merci ! Shihihi !

- Tout de même...j'ai du mal à croire que tu es plus de vingt ans, Ace... fit Tatch. Tu te comportes toujours comme le gamin de dix-huit ans qui a débarqué sur le _Moby Dick _!

- _Qu'on a fait_ débarqué... je te rappel que vous m'avez pas demandé mon avis ! rectifia Ace.

- Tu chipotes, Ace...

- Que dalle... je chipote rien du tout. Néanmoins, si tu oublies le dix Mai, je t'égorge, Tatch.

- Je n'oublierais pas la date du décès de Oyaji, promis, Ace.

Ace ramassa son chapeau et se recoiffa.

- En route ? demanda Serana. Plus vite nous aurons l'arc, plus vite nous en finirons avec mon père, et plus vite vous aurez accompli l'un des objectifs pour rentrer chez vous.

* * *

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Tatch en bougeant le corps d'une créature géante armée d'une massue, qu'ils avaient abattu.

Ace se contenta de se curer le nez.

- Un géant... avec des poils, je dirais... regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans sa besace, fit Serana.

Et elle montra un étrange joyaux aux deux pirates.

- C'est un saphir, ça, constata Ace en regardant de plus prêt. Mais pourquoi le taillé comme ça. Impossible de monté un œuf de cette taille sur un quelconque bijou. Et puis c'est quoi ce truc autour... de l'or ?

- Non... du métal... du cuivre, fit Tatch. Et si c'était une clef ?

- Une clef pour quoi faire ?

- Pour accéder à un trésor, tien !

- Ace... c'est quoi l'étrange structure, là bas ? demanda Serana en montrant des ruines de l'aute côté du lac.

Gambadant sur l'eau grâce à ses bottes enchantés, Ace alla voir.

- Tu aurais pas dû lui enchanter les bottes. Il va faire encore plus de conneries, maintenant, commenta Tatch.

- Mais il a l'air tellement content de pouvoir marcher sur l'eau, sourit Serana.

Ace revint en courant.

- Envoie la pierre, Serana, lança Ace.

Serana lui lança la gemme que le jeune homme rattrapa et fila de nouveau vers les ruines. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard curieux, et s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau glacé pour le rejoindre. Bran les suivit.

- Brrrrr... froiiiiid ! grelotta Tatch. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ace ? Où il est _encore_ passé, celui là !? J'vous jure, pire que les gosses !

Ace avait disparu, en effet.

Il y avait une sorte de portail dans les ruines, un rideau d'énergie. Et sur un socle, on voyait que le saphir avait été inséré, comme si c'était la serrure pour la clef qu'elle était.

Ace surgit du portail, avec un sourire immense.

- Beeen alors, pourquoi vous êtes mouillés, fit-il en s'enflammant pour les réchauffer.

- On t'a suivit. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Serana.

- J'ai pas tout prit, puisque je vous ais entendu, mais voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.

Et d'un geste majestueux, Ace plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit...

- Des pierres précieuses ?! s'étrangla Tatch.

- Et y'en a encore beaucoup, ricana Ace. Et quand je dis beaucoup, c'est _beaucoup._

Mode pirate : on.

- En avant pour le butin ! ricana Tatch en se frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de ce portail, avoua Serana.

Ace s'inclina pour leur faire signe de passer devant.

En passant le portail, ils se retrouvèrent... ailleurs.

Une pièce toute blanche à moitié en ruine, avec juste face à eux, contre une fenêtre... des joyaux. Tout un tas de joyaux et des coffres en argent et or.

- C'est dément, na ?! ricana Ace en revenant avec Bran.

- Je dois avouer que ça surprend, annonça Tatch. Mais c'est pas tout ça, on doit se remplir les poches. Tu veux nous aider, Serana ?

- Sans façon. Je vais voir si j'arrive à trouver un autre autel dans les environs, déclina Serana.

- Bran, tu la protèges, d'acc ? fit Ace au chien.

- Ouaf ! fit le chien.

- Allez, on y va, Bran, fit Serana.

* * *

- Vous avez atteint l'autel de la Résolution. Alors, continuez mon enfant. Puisse l'enrichissement d'Auriel renforcer votre volonté d'entreprendre votre voyage vers le Sanctuaire Intérieur, fit un autre Prélat spéctrale.

Serana et Bran reculèrent un peu le temps que l'autel s'élève du sol.

Elle s'avança enfin pour remplir une quatrième fois le pichet.

- Enfin, on te rattrape, fit Tatch en s'arrêtant en courant à côté de Serana.

Ace passa en marchant à côté d'eux et s'arrêta un peu plus loin, le regard fixé sur quelque chose sur la glace de la partie supérieur du lac, qui se trouvait devant eux.

- Tatch ! Amènes-toi ! lança Ace, sans détourné son regard.

Tatch, Serana et Bran rejoignirent Ace.

- Tu sens ce que je sens ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Chiotte ! Comment j'ai put passer à côté de ça ! jura Tatch. Ils sont deux en plus !

- De quoi ? demanda Serana.

- Deux dragons. Sous la glace, répondit Ace.

Et il pointa un doigt vers une pierre qui se dressait dans la glace, au bord des chutes.

- Et ça, c'est un mot de puissance, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, c'est plus petit qu'un mur draconique classique, constata Tatch.

- Le chant est faible, presque imperceptible, mais je l'entends.

- Eh bien, on attend quoi ? demanda Serana. On y va ?

Les deux pirates la regardèrent avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! demanda t-elle.

- Toi, la plus censée de nous tous, tu nous pousses vers le danger ? s'étonna Tatch.

- Puisque Ace trépigne pour s'y jeter, je n'ai pas le choix que de vous suivre, soupira t-elle.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Ace avec un sourire énorme.

- File... soupira Tatch.

Et Ace fila en courant sur la glace, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois. Il était à mi-chemin de la pierre quand la glace explosa à deux endroits, laissant sortir comme des fusées des dragons au crânes légèrement aplatit, aux écailles cuivrées.

Ace se mit à courir à reculons, les mains levaient pour lancé ses _Higans. _Mais les dragons étaient rapides, et plongaient souvent sous la glace, rendant celle-ci plus instable à chaque fois. Ace arriva au lopin de terre où était la pierre dresser, mais résista à la tentation du mot qui l'appelait, se concentrant sur les dragons.

- _Gaan...Lah Haas ! _**(1)**cria un dragon.

Et une lame d'énergie violette fonça sur Tatch et Serana qui étaient en chemin pour rejoindre Ace.

Lame qui fut esquivé de justesse.

- _Krii Lun _! **(2) **hurla Ace sur l'un des dragons qui venait de se poser.

Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur, alors que des motifs violés prenaient forme sur ses écailles.

- Serana, couvre nous le temps que le cri face effet ! Il affaibli la résistance des écailles de la bête ! cria Ace alors que Tatch montait au contact.

Serana hocha la tête et surveilla l'autre dragon qui tournoyait autour d'eux, et fonçait sur eux comme un oiseau de proie fond sur sa cible... sauf que la cible était agile. Fallait pas croire. Serana avait peut-être tout d'une jeune femme sans défense, mais elle savait se battre et se défendre !

- _Yol... Toor shul _**(3)**hurla le dragon à terre.

Ace et Tatch se séparèrent, esquivant l'attaque enflammer.

- Ace ! T'as pas un truc pour nous aider !? demanda Tatch.

- Il crache du feu ! Il immunisait contre le mien ! répliqua Ace en faisant une profonde blessure dans une patte. Prend l'aile droite, on va le clouer au sol pour qu'il ne s'envole pas !

Ace se prit un coup de queue dans le ventre, qui le projeta plus loin dans la glace, et il arrêta sa glissade à un cheveu de l'eau. Il se remit sur ses pieds, et revint aider son ami. Il se jeta sur l'aile gauche, et perça le cuir fragile, clouant ainsi la bête au sol. À eux deux, ils parvinrent à faire tomber la tête de la bête avec beaucoup de difficulté, néanmoins facilité par le cri qui marquait encore les écailles de la créature.

- Et un de moins ! Serana, tu tiens toujours ! cria Tatch.

- Plus pour longtemps ! répondit Serana.

- On te remplace ! lui lança Ace.

- Je t'interdis d'utiliser tes attaques surpuissante de feu, Ace ! On est sur de la g_lace, _et sous nos pieds, c'est un lac gelé ! gronda Tatch.

Ace ne lui répondit pas.

Serana s'abrita prêt de la pierre dressée, laissant les deux pirates se chargeaient du reste. Elle avait néanmoins fait un bon travail, parce que quelques _Higans_ suffirent à faire plonger le dragon à terre, brisant un peu plus la glace. La créature mobilisa ses forces pour se remette sur la glace qui craqua sous son poids.

- _Yol Toor !_ cria Ace.

Et ça acheva la bête.

- Et deux âmes de dragons pour le prix d'une ! ricana t-il.

Tatch alla se laisser tomber dans la neige à côté de Serana et immédiatement, Bran se jeta sur lui pour lui lécher le visage à grand coup de langue.

- Mais oui, le chien, mais oui... fit Tatch avec un faible sourire en lui ébouriffant la fourrure.

Ace vint s'adosser à la pierre et toucha le seul mot présent, une fois les âmes absorbé.

_Lah... associe le avec Gaan, et ta voix pourra voler la Magie en plus de la Puissance de tes adversaires._

Second mot de Ponction de Vitalité.

- C'est intéressant ? demanda Tatch.

- Inutile sur la Grand Line, en tout cas, soupira Ace en se laissant tomber à côté d'eux. Par où maintenant ?

* * *

Ils avaient traversé un camp Falmer jusqu'à une fissure dans un glacier. Ils avaient débouché sur une petite étendue d'eaux glaciales dans laquelle Bran, Tatch et Serana avaient dû nager, sous le sourire d'Ace qui marchait sur elles, tranquillement, sans bruit.

- Moques-toi, oui... gronda Tatch.

Ace lui tira la langue.

Ils parvinrent sur des morceaux de glaces, sur lesquels ils se hissèrent. Serana tua un troll de glace un peu plus loin, grâce à une brève attaque magique.

- Celui-là, il était pour moi ! fit Serana en leur tirant la langue.

Les deux autres eurent un petit sourire.

Ils sautèrent de morceau de glace en morceau de glace pour parvenir à ce qui semblait être de la pierre enneiger.

L'endroit était tout de même immense, quoi.

C'était stupéfiant comme vu, avec cette glace, une fissure dans le plafond laissant apparaître un ciel grisâtre de neige. Du reste du plafond pendaient, des stalactites immenses d'un blanc presque pur se détachant du bleu du glacier, retrouvaient aussi sur les corniches de glaces et de pierres.

De loin, Ace foudroya deux falmers qui tombèrent dans l'eau glacé.

- Les pauvres... fit Serana. Je sais qu'ils auraient essayé de nous tuer, mais tout de même...

- C'est maintenant que tu dis ça, après tout les falmers qu'on a tué à Alftand et dans Griffenoir, sans compté ceux rencontré depuis qu'on est en quête de l'Arc d'Auriel ? ricana Ace.

- Hmmm, oui...

Elle eut un petit rire.

Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui devait être des ponts, bien que l'un d'eux soit cassé, ce qui laissait douter de la solidité de la chose.

Ils tuèrent de loin deux autres Falmer, puis regardèrent les ponts avec suspicions.

- J'ai déjà connu des constructions plus robuste, commenta Serana. C'est un peu ce que j'attendais de créature de... De ce genre

- Eh bien, on va faire attention, et on va passer un par un, fit Ace.

S'efforçant de ne pas regarder en bas, il traversa le pont instable et parvint de l'autre côté sans encombre. Serana suivit, les bras tendu comme une équilibriste et accepta le bras d'Ace qui lui permit de la rejoindre de l'autre côté. Tatch suivit sans plus de difficulté.

- Allez, courage Bran, encouragea Ace.

Avec un léger pleur, tremblant, le chien traversa le pont limite en rampant, et fut content de retrouver le sol de l'autre côté.

- C'est bien, bravo Bran, félicita Ace en lui ébouriffant la fourrure.

Ils se remirent en route, essayant de ne pas glisser et de faire une chute sans doute mortel, s'il n'avait pas la chance de se retrouver dans l'eau glacial à une bonne _vingtaine_ de mètres sous leurs pieds.

Ils passèrent dans un tunnel gelé, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans un campement de Falmers.

Ils manquèrent de se prendre un piège dans la figure, alors qu'ils sortaient du tunnel de glace, et Serana commenta :

- Ils savent mieux construire les pièges que les ponts, on dirait. Quelle race étrange, ces falmers...

- Le point à revient à Serana. Je pense que ça fait... un à zéros, pour Serana, face aux falmers, ricana Tatch.

- Non, deux zéros. Les ponts de tout à l'heure, sourit Ace.

Serana eut un petit rire et Bran aboya.

* * *

Et ils se paumèrent au moins huit fois. Les chemins se croisaient et se recroisaient, un véritable labyrinthe.

- Tatch... marmonna Ace.

Un grognement assourdissant résonna dans la caverne. Point d'origine : L'estomac d'Ace.

- Je sais, Ace... nous aussi... soupira Tatch. Enfin, je suppose. Toi aussi, Serana ?

- Hmmm ? De quoi ? demanda Serana perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ace, enfin son estomac, se plaint d'avoir faim. C'est ton cas ?

- Un peu, je dois l'avouer.

Bran aboya brusquement et il se précipita vers la sortie, tout au bout.

- Enfiiin ! Je commençais à en avoir marre de tout ça, comment Tatch en se jetant à la poursuite de Bran, suivit des deux autres.

À l'extérieur, le couché du soleil était splendide, entre les murs de roches qu'ils rencontrèrent. Néanmoins, y'avait beaucoup de falmers dans le coin, encore, si on prenait en compte la présence des constructions tout à fait astronomique.

- Je pense qu'on devrait nettoyer cette zone, voir s'ils sont pas à manger, et y passer la nuit, vous en pensez quoi ? On se répartit les tours de gardes, proposa Tatch.

- Je doute qu'ils aient du sang... soupira Serana. Je vais devoir me tourner vers les cadavres des falmers.

- Je te fournirais le mien, proposa Ace.

- Pardon ? firent les deux autres.

- Une simple entaille avec du Haki, et si je retiens mon pouvoir, le sang peu couler. Ça devrait te satisfaire, j'espère, fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. La plaie guérira immédiatement après.

- Je vais pas mourir pour une journée sans repas, Ace. Et puis, il reste les falmers, fit Serana.

- Vu leur condition de vie, je doute que leur sang soit très sains, commenta Tatch. La solution d'Ace est la meilleur. Surtout que son akuma no mi le protège de bien des maladies puisque son corps à une température corporelle bien plus élevé que celle d'un être humain normal.

- Merci... murmura Serana.

- Pas de soucis, assura Ace avec un sourire.

Ils nettoyèrent vite le campement des falmers, ainsi que des chaurus, pour s'arrêter quand ils ne sentirent plus aucune présence vivante dans les environs. Là, ils fouillèrent les tentes et trouvèrent de quoi se restauraient. Pendant que Tatch s'employait à sa spécialité, c'est-à-dire la cuisine, Ace tira son couteau de chasse de sa ceinture, et stérilisa du mieux qu'il put la lame en la passant dans des flammes. Une fois cela fait, il se fit une entaille profonde dans le bras, et retint son pouvoir, empêchant la guérison de la plaie.

- Eh bien, bon app', fit Ace en tendant son bras à Serana.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Ace... lui dit la jeune femme qui se retenait pour se jeter sur le sang qui perlait de la blessure.

- C'est pas un peu de sang en moins qui va me tuer. Si tu exagères pas trop, une nuit de sommeil, et ça ira mieux, lui assura le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Avec hésitation, Serana prit le bras d'Ace et porta la blessure à ses lèvres, butinant le sang avec délectation.

Elle but quelques gorgées de sang, puis repoussa le bras qui se guérit immédiatement, ne laissant comme quelques traces de sang sur la peau cuivrée du jeune homme.

- Merci, Ace, murmura Serana, un peu gênée.

- On est ami. Les amis servent à s'entre-aider, lui dit Tatch en tendant une assiette à Ace.

- Merci, Tatch, fit Ace en prenant son repas.

- Et n'en réclame pas plus, parce qu'il n'y en aura pas plus, Ace. Si jamais on parvient à redescendre dans la vallée, on chassera des chevreuils, mais pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'on a, gronda le cuistot.

- Pas de soucis, assura le jeune homme avec un sourire.

* * *

La nuit avait été calme et leur avait permit de souffler un peu. Le matin les trouva néanmoins fourbu pour Tatch et Serana, peu habitué à devoir dormir à même le sol.

Les Falmers firent donc les frais de leur mauvaise humeur, pendant qu'Ace et Bran suivaient les deux autres tranquillement et reposés. Ce fut après un marche d'une petite heure qu'ils trouvèrent au détour du chemin le dernier autel. Au loin, dans un autre chemin, on discernait quelque chose, mais le brouillard empêchait de voir ce que c'était.

- Vous avez trouvé l'Autel de l'Éclat, initiés. Êtes-vous prêt à honorer les mantras d'Auri-El et a remplir votre coupe de Sa sagesse ? fit le cinquième Prélat.

- Oui, assura Serana d'un air fatigué.

- Puissent les bénédictions d'Auriel vous protéger sur la route du Sanctuaire Intérieur et de la sagesse finale.

Et le Prélat fit jaillir de terre le dernier autel, et ainsi, Serana put remplir une dernière fois le Pichet d'eau.

- C'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas vidé durant nos aventures, commenta Ace.

- Je pense qu'il doit être enchanté pour que ça n'arrive pas, informa Serana.

- Oi, regardez moi ça, fit Tatch qui avait le regard tourné vers l'autre chemin.

Le brouillard c'était levé sur une vue splendide dévoilant une sorte de chapelle, blanche et or, qui s'élevait dans la neige, quasiment intact, malgré la destruction qu'ils avaient vu sur leur chemin. Juste au delà d'un petit pont qui mené à tout ça, on voyait une immense statue en or représentant un homme avec deux soleils qui gravitaient au dessus de sa tête.

- Ça doit être ici, je n'ai jamais vu de tel bâtiment, souffla Serana, émerveillée. On dirait une sorte de temple... C'est exactement le genre de chose que j'ai toujours voulu voir... le jeu en valait bien la chandelle.

- T'as déjà dit ça quand on a découvert Griffenoir ? demanda Ace.

- Possible. Mais je suis restée si longtemps reclus dans le château qu'un rien m'émerveille, faut croire.

- Il faut dire que le coin est très classe, il faut l'avouer, na Tatch ?

- Totalement ! approuva Tatch.

Ils traversèrent le pont pour pénétré dans une cour enneigée.

- C'est une statue d'Auriel, leur dit Serana, alors qu'ils regardaient la statut avec intérêt. Mais elle présente les anciennes marques de son pouvoir. Ce temple doit être très ancien. L'arc se trouve sûrement par ici.

De chaque côté de la statut monté un escalier qui se rejoignait sur une allée pavé de marbre blanc, avec une fontaine vide en or.

- Na, Ace... je crois que la statue fait tout de même la même taille que Oyaji, fit Tatch en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Je l'aurais dit plus grande, commenta Ace en penchant la tête sur l'autre côté.

- Quand vous aurez fini de débattre sur la taille de la statue, on pourra prendre l'arc, leur dit Serana, déjà à côté de la fontaine avec Bran.

Elle versa le contenu du pichet dans le bassin. Trois cavités creusés dans la pierre blanche et or se remplir ainsi d'eau, et allèrent jusqu'à un petit bassin dans le sol, taillé en forme de soleil, dans l'exact copie de ce qui fermer la porte du sanctuaire. Le bassin se mit à luire d'une douce lumière verte. Le soleil sur la porte se mit alors à tourner sur lui-même, et une fracture se forma en son centre, permettant d'ouvrir la porte.

- C'est classe leur truc ! fit Ace avec un énorme sourire.

- Redescend parmi nous, Ace, on sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière, lui dit son ami.

Et ils entrèrent... pour se retrouver dans un hall... en ruine _et _lugubre.

Il y avait des statues de glaces.

Beaucoup de statues de glaces.

Qui étaient en faîtes des falmers et des chaurus prisonniers de celle-ci depuis... des lustres, on va dire.

- Ces falmers... ils sont prit dans la glace, murmura Serana en effleurant le visage de l'une des statue du bout des doigts. Je me demande depuis combien de temps ils sont là...

- Certain son encore vivant. Le Haki arrive à le percevoir, fit Tatch.

- Et moi qui trouvait le Cairn de l'Âme lugubre...

- Serana, envoie le pichet de l'Initié, y'a un truc intéressant que je voudrais voir, fit Ace qui était prêt d'un socle dorée, contre un mur, face à l'effigie solaire d'Auriel.

Bran était avec lui, curieux et reniflant le mur.

Serana et Tatch vinrent le rejoindre, et la vampire lui donna le pichet.

Ace le déposa sur le socle, et cela eut pour effet de soulever le mur devant eux pour y faire apparaître une arche.

- Eh, mais c'est qu'il a de la ressource le otouto ! fit Tatch.

Il fit tomber le chapeau d'Ace dans le dos de celui-ci et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

- Tatch, si je m'enflamme, tout va se décongeler, et je te laisse géré tout ça, lui dit Ace.

- Rabats joie, marmonna Tatch.

Ace passa de l'autre côté de l'arche et avisa à l'intérieur un même socle.

- Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin du pichet, un peu plus plus... entrez, et prenez le au passage.

Tatch entra, avec Bran. Serana prit le pichet, et se jeta rapidement de l'autre côté, avant de se retrouver enfermer.

- Si on est bloqué ici, ça sera de ta faute, lui dit Tatch à Ace.

Serana posa le pichet sur le socle du côté intérieur, et le passage se rouvrit.

- Non, c'est bon, fit-elle. On continu ?

Elle reprit le pichet, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir, rencontrant squelettes et falmers gelés. Ils trouvèrent un troisième socle qu'ils activèrent, cette fois, cela les mena vers une grotte de glace, avec un géant poilue à l'intérieur, en train de se gratter le dos avec sa massue.

- Je te le laisse Tatch, fit Ace.

Tatch lui fit une grimace, et à pas de loup, attaqua le géant par derrière, le tuant en moins de deux en lui tranchant la jugulaire.

- Regardez moi ça ! fit Tatch.

Il brandit un rubis en forme d'œuf, comme le saphir précédemment trouver.

- Y'aura peut-être un trésor à voir, ricana Ace. Allez, filons. On y jetera un oeil au retour.

* * *

Ils étaient retourné dans le hall central, et avait suivit un chemin parsemer des grotesques statues de glaces, ce qui les mena... à de la glace.

Yep, de la glace.

Comme si on avait creusé un chemin dans un glacier.

Ils se retrouvèrent au sommet d'un promontoire glacer duquel ils sautèrent. De là, il n'y avait qu'un chemin possible. Et y'avait du monde au bout, d'après le Haki des deux pirates.

Ils passèrent un couloir à moitié effondré pour déboucher dans ce qui avait dû être une chapelle. De chaque côté, on voyait d'autres falmers et chaurus gelés. En face, il y avait un elfe des neiges, avachi sur un trône, protégeait par une barrière magique tout juste visible.

- Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir prétendre à l'Arc d'Auriel !? leur lança l'elfe en les voyant pénétré dans la salle. En m'amenant votre ravissante amie, vous avez fait exactement ce que j'avais prévu ! Mais vous avez aussi emmener avec vous un élément que n'aurait jamais cru espéré, qui facilite d'autant plus mes plans, dans la présence de votre autre jeune ami avec le sang du D. !

- Attendez... il parle d'Ace et moi ? fit Serana, perplexe.

- Je crois, oui, fit Tatch en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait que je suis un D., je me suis même pas présenter... marmonna Ace.

- Elle pue grave cette histoire, restez derrière moi, grogna Tatch en dégainant. Ce doit être lui, l'archivicaire Vyrthur, dont parler Gélébor.

- Fatalement, et j'en suis navré, votre utilité touche à sa fin ! continua l'elfe des neige en parlant toujours à Tatch.

Ils eut plusieurs bruits autour d'eux, montrant que la glace venait de se brisé, libérant plusieurs adversaires.

- On est dans la merde ? demanda Ace.

- Tu l'as dit, on est dans la merde... grogna Tatch.

Ils se mirent dos à dos avec Serana, histoire de se protéger mutuellement leurs arrières et de couvrir le plus de front possible.

Le combat allait commencé...

* * *

**Hehehehe ! Oui, j'ai encore laissé l'histoire au mauvais moment, je devrais avoir honte ! :p**

**Bon, avant l'explication du calendrier, quelques petites traductions :**

**1 : **_Gaan Lah Haas, _**Le cri complet de Ponction de Vitalité. _Gaan_ 'Vigueur' ou le 'Stamina' anglais, _Las_, c'est la 'Magie' ou 'Mana' et _Haas _la 'Vie/Santé' ou 'Health'. Ace ne connaît pour le moment que les deux premiers.**

**2 : **_Krii Lun _**: Les deux premiers mots du cri Marque Mortel (pour le compléter, il faut faire un saut dans le Sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noir). _Krii_ signifie Tuer et _Lun_ c'est la Sangsue, dans le sens d'aspirer la vie !**

**3 : **_Yol Toor Shull _: **Cri complet de Souffle Ardent (là encore, Ace ne connaît que les deux premiers mots, mais il sera bientôt complet parole de scout ;) ). _Yol _signifie Feu, tout simplement. Le feu le plus basique qui soit, que maîtrise si bien Ace. _Toor_ c'est l'Incinération voir Enfer, suivant les traductions. On passe donc au niveau supérieur dans la brûlure. Quelque chose qui brûle plus que le feu, quoi ^^. Et _Shull_ c'est le Soleil. Vous croyez que la lave à la moindre chance face au soleil lui-même ?!**

**Ensuite, passant au calendrier de Tamriel.**

**Il ressemble pas mal au notre (mêmes saisons, mêmes nombres de mois, et de jours par mois que pour nous, sauf qu'ils se font pas chié avec les années bissextiles puisque leur équivalent de février compte tout le temps vingt-huit jours).**

**Ce qui nous fait une années de 365 jours, de douze mois qui sont dans l'ordre : Primétoile, Clairciel, Semailles, Ondepluie, Plantaisons, Mi-l'An, Hautzénith, Vifazur, Âtrefeu, Soufflegivre, Sombreciel et Soirétiole.**

**Pour les jours de la semaine, nous en avons sept, comme nous, qui portent le nom de Sundas, Morndas, Tirdas, Middas, Turdas, Fredas et Loredas. **

**Pour résumer, nous sommes aujourd'hui Morndas quatorze de Plantaisons \o/ !**

**Ok je sorts ! À demain pour le prochain chapitre !**

* * *

**P.S. J'avais oublié de préciser quelques petites choses.**

**1 - Les visites s'appliquent aussi bien aux amis qu'aux ennemis, et à n'importe qui (Ace peu très bien alors faire coucou à Akainu et Makino et Tatch à Teach et Marco par exemple).**

**2- Le 'contrat' commercial est le suivant : Nocturne offre un beau pouvoir à Tatch, et en échange, à sa mort, il se devra de veiller sur le Sanctuaire de Nocturne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime qu'il est rempli sa part du contrat !**

**J'ai pas spoilé le plaisir, j'espère ? Erf, tant pis...**

***retourne saluer sa dunmer qui consacre sa vie sur le terrain de chasse d'Hircine***


	33. Confrontation Principale 1 : Harkon

**Heyyyyy, salut à tous !**

**Alors, avant de commencer je vous rappel que j'ai besoin de votre avis sur le pacte commercial de Tatch avec Nocturne (les précisions sont en fin de chapitre précédent, si vous les avez pas vu) et aussi savoir à qui rendront visite les deux pirates.**

**Maintenant que c'est fait, une petite chose... pas d'autre chapitre avant dimanche ! Ma dernière épreuve est samedi, et je saute dans un train, après, mais promis, vous aurez votre dose dimanche !**

**Sur ce, on continu dans la quête de l'Arc d'Auriel et on s'avance vers la confrontation avec Harkon !**

**Bonne lecture et on oublie pas les reviews !**

* * *

Ce fut d'abord une douzaine de chaurus qui se jetèrent sur eux en sortant de la glace.

- Quatre chacun, c'est parfait, ricana Ace. _Fus_..._Ro Dah !_

Malheureusement, il rata ses cibles qui se dispersèrent pour venir l'attaquer sur les côtés.

- Laisse faire les professionnels, Ace, ricana Tatch en brandissant son arme.

Un seul coup d'épée suffit à réduire en morceau un premier chaurus.

- Ils sont encore gelé en profondeur, constata Tatch. Ils ne doivent pas nous séparer !

Un coup de pied de Serana envoya deux chaurus contre un mur où ils se brisèrent. Ace sauta à pieds joints sur un autre, le réduisant en morceau et tira sa dague.

- Amenez-vous ! Ace-nii-san va vous faire goûter la férocité du Shin Sekai ! siffla t-il avec un sourire féroce.

- Pendant que tu jacasses, j'en suis déjà à trois, Ace, lui fit remarquer Tatch en terminant de briser un autre chaurus gelé.

- Quatre ! J'ai rempli mon quota ! leur annonça Serana en brisant un dernier chaurus gelé.

- Fini aussi ! apprit Ace en brisant les trois avec un beau jeu de jambe.

Tatch termina avec le dernier, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler que la seconde vague se déclencha, cette fois des falmers qui essayèrent de les griffer et de les mordre.

- Ils font chiés... jura Tatch.

Ils reculèrent lentement vers le mur du fond, tout en se défendant, finissant par mettre fin à la vague d'attaque.

- Très impressionnant, mais jolie gâchis. Vous ne faîtes que retarder vos propres morts ! leur dit Vyrthur de son trône.

- Il a de la chance d'être protéger, je lui aurais déjà balancé un _Hiken _à la figure, grogna Ace.

La salle trembla après un bref éclat de magie, et un bruit de craquement raisonna à leurs oreilles.

- Attention, il fait s'effondrer le plafond ! fit Serana en les jetant à terre, Bran sous elle.

Ace lança son pouvoir pour repousser le gros des dégâts, alors que d'énorme morceau de pierre tombait sur eux.

Ils durent se relever malgré le sol tremblant quand un nouvelle vague d'attaque fut lancé. L'un d'eux était même un magicien, et il s'entoura d'une aura gelé et se fit apparaître une épée spectrale pour s'attaquer à Ace, laissant une profonde entaille dans sa chaire. Cela lui valu un bon coup de pied de flamme dans le visage, et un _Hiken _en prime.

- J'en ai _assez _! rugit Vyrthur.

- Vous allez mourir, Vyrthur ! lui lança Serana.

Immédiatement, Vyrthur invoqua un atronach de glace plus puissant que ceux normalement invoqué par les mages. En contrepartie, Ace en invoqua un de feu.

- Je prépare tout cela depuis bien avant votre naissance, ma chère ! riposta Vyrthur.

Grâce à l'effort conjugué de tout le groupe, ils parvinrent à détruire l'atronach de glace, tout en échappant à une nouvelle vague d'attaque.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ? grogna Tatch en décapitant un falmer geler.

- Vous ne nous aurez pas aussi facilement ! gronda Serana en aspirant la vie d'un autre.

- C'est fait, souffla Ace quand ils eurent fini avec cette vague.

- Non... je ne vous laisserais pas ruiner des siècles de préparation ! rugit Vyrthur en se levant d'un bond.

Et le plafond trembla de nouveau.

- Rendez-vous et donnez-nous l'arc ! cria Ace alors que tout s'effondrer. Vous n'avez plus aucun falmers à commander par ici ! Vous êtes seul ! Nous sommes quatre !

-Ouaf ! approuva Bran.

- À mort ! cria Vyrthur.

Il s'était enroulé dans une orbe de magie dorée afin de détruire la chapelle.

Et il eut une explosion de lumière aveuglante.

Et plus rien pendant un instant.

En revenant à lui, Ace réalisa qu'il s'était jeté sur Serana pour la protéger, et qu'il avait un morceau de pierre plantait dans le dos. Peu agréable.

- Ace... souffla Serana.

- Daijobu, assura le jeune homme.

Il retira l'élément dérangeant de son dos et fit disparaître rapidement la blessure.

- Tatch ! cria Ace.

Il eut un mouvement dans les décombres, et Serana et Ace se dépêchèrent d'aller voir. Tatch avait protéger le chien, et avait été miraculeusement épargné par la plus part des gravas.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Serana en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Oui, assura Tatch le souffle court.

- Venez, je sais qu'on peu y arriver, fit Ace. J'en suis persuadé.

- Moi aussi, assura Serana.

- De même, fit Tatch.

Serana et Ace aidèrent Tatch à se relever. Ils virent que Vyrthur commençait déjà à prendre le large.

- Il est là haut, sur le balcon ! Venez ! encouragea Serana.

Les deux pirates et le chien partirent sur ses pas, alors qu'elle filait vers une terrasse qui avait été révélé, derrière le trône, où s'élevait le dôme d'un autel enfoncé dans le sol, mais aussi deux escaliers menant sur un balcon.

Tatch passa à gauche avec Serana, confiant la droite à Ace et Bran. Vyrthur semblait avoir été blessé durant sa propre action, vu la façon dont il se tenait.

- Ça suffit, Vyrthur ! Donnez-nous l'arc ! exigea Serana en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger du soleil.

- Comment osez-vous ! J'étais l'archivicaire d'Auriel ! Un dieu m'écoutait ! répliqua Vyrthur.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre, sérieusement, siffla Ace.

- Oui, on sait, jusqu'à ce que les "Trahis" vous corrompent. Oui, c'est ça. On connaît déjà l'histoire, soupira Serana.

- Gélébor et ses semblables sont facile à manipuler, ricana amèrement l'elfe des neiges. Regardez moi dans les yeux, Serana... dîtes moi donc _qui _je suis...

Serana repoussa un peu sa capuche pour mieux voir les yeux de l'elfe. Chiotte ! Comment ils avaient put passer à côté de ça ! Normal que leur Haki n'arrive pas à le percevoir !

- Vous... vous êtes un _vampire _? s'étonna Serana. Mais Auriel aurait dû vous protéger...

- Dès que l'un de mes propres initiés m'a infecté, Auriel m'a tourné le dos ! cracha Vyrthur. J'ai juré de me venger, quelque soit le coût !

- Vous comptez vous venger d'un _dieu _? Mais vous êtes stupide ma parole ! fit Tatch.

- Auri-El en personne n'était peut-être pas à ma portée, mais son influence sur notre monde, si ! Il ne me fallait que le sang d'un vampire, et sa propre arme, l'Arc d'Auriel ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce D. pointe son nez ! Et avec son sang, la clef pouvant ouvrir un portail vers l'Aetherius, le royaume des dieux !

- C'est la chose la plus conne que j'ai jamais entendu, par Davy Jones ! cria Ace en colère. Ore wa ningen ! Mon sang n'a pas plus de pouvoir que celui de n'importe qui !

- Attends, Ace... le sang d'un vampire... l'Arc d'Auriel... fit Serana en commençant à comprendre. C'est _vous _?! C'est _vous_ qui avez créé cette prophétie !?

De mieux en mieux !

Et Serana commençait à être _très en colère_.

Toutes ces souffrances, tout ces sacrifices, tout ce que sa famille subissait... à cause de cet elfe ?!

Vyrthur se redressa et répondit :

- Une prophétie à laquelle manque un élément final... le sang d'un pur vampire. Le sang d'une fille du Port-du-Froid. Mais même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pas espéré obtenir celui d'un D. et pouvoir ainsi tuer un dieu ! Tu dis que ton sang n'a pas plus d'importance que celui d'un autre humain ! Mais tu as le pouvoir de tuer un _Dieu_ ! C'était la mission des D. ! Raison de leur force ! S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi indisciplinés, ils nous en auraient débarrasser ils y a de nombreux siècles de cela ! Au lieu de ça ! Ils ont préféré ce reclure sur leur monde, et jouer les agitateurs de bas étages ! D. comme _Deus _! Les armes antiques qui devaient détruire les dieux...

- Ce gars a _fumé_... commenta Ace.

Serana saisit l'elfe par le col de son armure, le souleva _facilement_ de terre et siffla de colère :

- Et vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour que quelqu'un vienne avec le sang d'Ace et le mien ! Et bien, c'est dommage ! Nous comptons bien le garder ! Que dirais-tu Ace de voir si le sien à un quelconque pouvoir...

- L'idée m'enchante ! ricana Ace.

- Quelle tromperie est-ce cela ! rugit l'elfe en se dégageant.

Ace était déjà derrière lui et lui trancha net la gorge.

- Adieu... souffla l'elfe vampire en mourant.

- J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide de toute ma vie... le D. serait une arme pour lutter contre les dieux ? Et puis quoi encore ? fit Tatch.

- J'ai qu'une chose à dire... la seule chose chez lui qui est un intérêt pour qu'on s'y attarde... c'est son armure. Je la trouve sympa, fit Ace en bougeant le corps du bout du pied.

- Elle te servira à rien, tu passes le plus clair de ton temps torse nu.

Sur la terrasse, l'autel s'éleva. Curieux, Ace, Tatch, Serana et Bran allèrent voir et virent Gélébor jaillir d'un portail.

- Si cet autel a été restauré, cela veut donc dire que Vyrthur est mort, et que les Trahis ne le contrôlent plus, fit-il.

On notait une pointe de peine, de tristesse et de douleur, quasi imperceptible, dans sa voix, malgré son visage impassible.

- Les Trahis en sont pas responsables, informa Tatch.

Gélébor eut l'air surpris.

- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda t-il.

- C'était l'inverse. Vyrthur était un vampire et les Trahis étaient sous son contrôle, expliqua Serana.

- Un vampire ? Je... vois... ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Je suis profondément heureux que les Trahis ne soient pas responsables de ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ace.

- Cela signifie qu'il reste peut-être un espoir. Qu'un jour, peut-être leur haine s'évanouira, et qu'ils vénéreront de nouveau Auri-El. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentit à la fois une telle joie et une telle tristesse. Merci à vous trois.

- _Quatre_. Bran est dans l'équipe, rectifia Serana.

Le chien aboya pour renchérir.

Ace n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout saisi, mais c'était mieux comme ça.

- Vous avez tout risqué pour obtenir l'Arc d'Auriel, et ainsi, sauver le temple. Je ne vois pas meilleur champion que vous-même pour le porter. Si vous souhaitez en apprendre d'avantage sur l'Arc, ou bien obtenir des flèches solaires à partir de flèches elfiques, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je serais ravi de vous aider. Vous n'avez qu'à demander.

Et sur un présentoir, au centre de l'autel, un rayon de lumière apparu. Et dedans, un arc taillé et gravé finement, d'un blanc d'une grande pureté, flottait, avec quelques flèches elfiques, blanches, elles aussi.

Ace s'avança et s'en empara. Tout un tas de passage firent leur apparition autour de lui, donnant sur différent autels qu'ils avaient visités au préalable.

- Fais voir la bête, Ace, fit Tatch.

Ace revint vers eux et présenta l'arc à plat sur ses mains.

- Il... n'est pas aussi brillant que je l'aurais cru, commenta Serana avec un sourire. Mais il est quand même magnifique.

- Tu le veux ? proposa Ace.

- Sans façon. Par contre, je sais où trouver des flèches elfiques en quantité, dit-elle.

- Tatch ?

- Je préfère le corps à corps, Ace, déclina Tatch.

- Bon, très bien.

Ace attacha le carquois à sa ceinture, afin qu'il ne le gène pas s'il doive utiliser la Lame d'Ébonite et glissa l'arc dedans.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cet arc ? demanda Tatch à Gélébor.

- On dit que l'arc aurait été porté par Auri-El lui-même, quand il se battait contre les forces de Lorkhan, en des temps aussi anciens que mythique, expliqua l'elfe. Sa facture n'a aucun égale en Tamriel, voir même, au-delà. L'arc tient sa puissance d'Aetherius **(1)** lui-même, et il la canalise par le soleil. Ainsi, lorsqu'un flèche est tiré, elle produit un effet magique, comme une brûlure.

- Redoutable, constata Tatch.

- En faîte, ce n'est qu'une fraction de son potentiel. Avec les flèches solaires, comme celles-ci -Gélébor montra le carquois à la taille d'Ace-, vous pouvez produire un effet bien plus spectaculaire... qui enveloppe vos ennemis de rayons solaires. Ces rayons de soleil sont efficaces contre tout, mais surtout contre les morts-vivants et les vampires.

- Vyrthur a parlé d'utiliser du sang, fit remarqué Ace.

- Eh bien, si l'on utilise avec l'arc une flèche trempée dans le sang, son fonctionnement sans retrouve modifié... corrompue. Si vous êtes assez stupide pour essayer, bien sûre. Mais les effets ne sont pas définitifs, bien heureusement.

- Et pour avoir des flèches solaires ? demanda Tatch.

- Je peux vous aider dans ce domaine. Apportez-moi des flèches elfique de bonne qualité et je les imprégnerais avec les rituels et les incantations nécessaires.

- Merci de l'information. Serana... et maintenant, que fait-on ? fit Tatch.

Serana alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'autel et se passa ses mains sur son visage. Gélébor s'éclipsa pour aller rendre les derniers hommages à son frère mort.

- Je crois que nous le savons tout les quatre. Même Bran a dû le comprendre... il est temps d'affronter mon père... souffla t-elle.

- Hey, Serana... tu n'es pas seul. On est avec toi, lui dit Ace en s'asseyant à côté d'elle pour lui entouré les épaules de son bras.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous ne le faisons pas, vous resterez coincé ici à jamais, et il nous pourchassera pour le restant de nos jours...

- Tu as pleinement conscience que nous sommes en train de parler de sa mort, demanda Tatch.

- J'y pense depuis assez longtemps, Tatch, lui dit Serana. C'est... c'est un choix difficile, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autre option. Non. Il faut y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Nous l'affronterons, assura Ace. Nous le laisserons pas te sacrifier pour une stupide prophétie.

Serana se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Si nous retournons au château et forçons la porte principale, nous tomberons en plein sur ses alliés. Retournons-voir Isran pour lui exposer la situation. Je suis sûre qu'il nous prêtera une ou deux épées, fit-elle.

- Alors, en route pour le Fort de la Garde de l'Aube, déclara Tatch.

* * *

Isran dû s'asseoir en voyant l'arc que lui mit Ace sous le nez.

- Votre arc... c'est l'Arc d'Auriel ?! s'étonna t-il.

- Yep, assura Ace.

- Les légendes en parlaient, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit d'une telle beauté.

- Nous avons besoin d'aide, Isran, pour attaque la bête dans son entre en compagnie de sa meute, fit Tatch.

Heureusement que Serana était resté dans le hall avec Dexion, afin de lui refiler les Parchemins des Anciens, bien qu'Ace eut voulu gardé celui sur les dragons pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu préciser.

- Absolument. La bataille n'est pas remporté tant que Harkon se trouve encore en Tamriel, assura Isran. Mais qu'en est-il de Serana ? Pourra t-elle lever sa lame contre son propre sang ? Contre sa famille ?

- On se fera Harkon nous deux, Ace et moi, fit Tatch. On veut pas lui infliger ça. Elle a déjà fait beaucoup.

- Je me doutais de votre réponse. Eh bien, même si son aide n'aurait pas été de trop, je présume que j'espérais peut-être un peu trop. Je dois m'adresser à la Garde de l'Aube avant de partir. Ces hommes méritent de savoir que nous avons enfin prit le dessus.

- Faîtes donc, lui dit Tatch en s'écartant.

Isran se leva de la chaise de son bureau, et alla réunir ses hommes dans le hall. Bientôt, ce fut des hommes et des femmes en armes et armures, prêt à se battre, qui piaffaient dans le hall, comme des bêtes pressaient d'aller à la chasse. Isran se mit devant eux, alors qu'Ace et Tatch regardaient tout ça depuis le balcon.

- Tatch... qui est le plus bestiale d'après toi... l'homme assoiffé de destruction, ou la bête elle-même ? demanda Ace.

- Pose ta question à Marco ou Jozu, voir Izou. La philosophie, c'est pas mon domaine.

Et Isran fit son discours, disant qu'ils avaient trop longtemps permis d'empoisonner la nuit et de tuer sans soucis. Il leur dit qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui les moyens de riposter. Il leur dit qu'ils avaient l'Arc d'Auriel, marque de la préférence des dieux pour eux, et que pour cela, ils se devaient de les contenter.

- J'aime pas ça... marmonna Ace en allant s'appuyer contre le mur de l'étage.

- Moi non plus, fit Tatch, toujours accoudé au raille.

Serana vint les rejoindre, mais garda le silence, le regard baissé.

Isran leur dit qu'il était temps de mettre fin au règne de Harkon, et de mettre fin à sa prophétie. Il leur dit qu'ils marcheraient et détruiraient ces abominations qu'étaient les vampires, afin de libéré le monde de leur corruption.

- Tel est notre combat ! Et tel est notre destin ! conclu Isran.

Et il sortit son marteau de guerre en criant :

- La Garde de l'Aube vit son heure de gloire !

Et tout le monde hurla et applaudit. On entendit même quelqu'un criait 'gloire à Arkay'.

Enfin, tous se dispersèrent et Isran se rapprocha pour leur lancer :

- Il est temps de leur déclarer la guerre. Rassemblez vos affaires et reposez-vous. Retrouvez-moi devant le château Volkihar

Ce fut suffisant pour que le reste de la Garde de l'Aube se ramènent de nouveau. En suivant Isran, ils partirent marcher sur les vampires à l'autre bout du pays.

- Ace... fit Tatch en se redressant.

- Tatch, répondit Ace en se détachant du mur.

Tatch entoura les épaules de Serana et ils descendirent les escaliers, pour partir, eux aussi.

* * *

- Il fait encore jour... pourquoi on s'arrête à Blancherive ? demanda Serana.

Les deux pirates ne lui répondirent pas.

Ils descendirent de cheval, et se dirigèrent vers les portes, suivit par Serana. Une fois dans la ville, ils allèrent droit sur l'auberge, et entrèrent.

- Y'avait longtemps, tout les deux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ?! s'exclama Hulda en les voyant.

- On a un service à te demander, Hulda, lui dit Tatch. Il lui faudrait une chambre pour une durée indéterminée, pour notre amie. On payera dès qu'on repassera la chercher.

- Quoi ?! Mais je viens avec vous ! leur dit Serana, indignée.

- Non, Serana. Laisse-nous faire, lui dit Ace.

- Mais je sais me défendre ! Vous le savez bien !

- Là n'est pas la question ! On le sait que tu peux te défendre, mais dans ce combat, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse intervenir. Promis, on sera pas long, fit Tatch.

- Mais...

- On peu compter sur toi, Hulda, pour veiller sur elle ? demanda Tatch à l'aubergiste.

- Pas de soucis, je prendrais soin d'elle, assura Hulda.

- Sur ce...

Les deux pirates s'inclinèrent profondément devant Serana en disant :

- Kiri sute gômen **(2)**.

Puis, les deux pirates se détournèrent de Serana.

- Bran, reste avec elle, ordonna Ace en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage.

Bran vint se planter prêt de Serana qui les regarda avec de grands yeux s'en aller, et la laisser derrière. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se battre ensemble. Ils étaient de vrais amis. Mais ce combat, il devait se faire sans elle. Ils lui offrirent un dernier sourire, assez triste, puis s'en allèrent.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, fit Hulda en sortant de derrière le comptoir. Ne vous en faîtes pas, ils reviendront.

* * *

La Garde de l'Aube attendait devant le château, prêt au combat.

- Tu fais très Van Helsing avec ton attirail d'hiver, sans vouloir faire de mauvaise blague, commenta Tatch à Ace quand ils posèrent le pied sur le ponton devant le château.

- Garde ton humour pour la paix. On est en guerre, lui rappela Ace.

Ils s'avancèrent, et ce fut le signal pour Isran.

- Filez vers Harkon, ne vous occupez pas du reste, leur dit Isran. Avec moi tout le monde ! Chargez !

Et tous foncèrent vers la herse. Sur le chemin, toutes les gargouilles qui parsemaient le pont vers la herse cessèrent de jouer les statut.

- _Hiken _! rugit Ace, en envoyant balader ainsi deux qui foncé vers Tatch, devant lui.

- Merci, Ace ! cria Tatch en continuant sa course.

- Je te confie les autres, je vais lever la herse !

Et il se décomposa à l'état de flamme pour filer à travers la herse. Tatch ferrailla avec les gargouilles.

- Ta dague, Ace ! cria Tatch.

Ace lui lança son poignard, avant de passer la herse.

- C'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais c'est toujours ça ! fit Tatch en reprenant son combat avec les gargouilles, le poignard de son ami dans son autre main.

Pour sûre, ça alla plus vite, grâce notamment à l'aide de la Garde de l'Aube et de leur arbalète surpuissante.

La grille s'ouvrit enfin et Tatch se précipita à l'intérieur, avec Ace, esquivant un vampire. Isran les couvrit.

- Il est partit vers l'escalier ! leur cria Isran en pointant un escalier, en bas, dans la salle.

- Par ici ! fit Tatch en sautant dans la salle de banquet, sans se soucier des escaliers.

Ace suivit le mouvement.

Ils esquivèrent de leur mieux les vampires, taillant et brûlant ce qui dépasser. Ils écrabouillèrent un chien de la mort.

C'était un foutoir _total._

Ce fut par miracle qu'ils trouvèrent l'escalier dont leur avait parlé Isran.

Escalier barrer par une herse qu'on pouvait ouvrir des deux côtés.

- Prêt pour le premier des trois combats finaux ? demanda Tatch.

Il sortit de sa poche un pot de gel et se fit sa pompadour.

- Pense à remercier Marco pour le gel. Et oui, je suis prêt, fit Ace en inclinant son chapeau noir sur sa tête.

Il sortit l'arc d'Auriel, et y encocha une flèche, qu'il recouvrit en plus de ça de son propre feu.

- L'arme va être dévastatrice. Nous y allons, fit Tatch en ouvrant la herse.

- Tu veux la Lame d'Ébonite ?

- Non. C'est pas pour moi les armes à deux mains. Une dans chaque main, c'est mieux.

Et ils montèrent l'escalier jusqu'à une porte qu'ils ouvrirent sur une sorte de chapelle très sombre en ruine, avec le sol jonchait de squelettes. Tout au fond, il y avait un étrange autel, comme une fontaine, d'où coulait du sang. Et au centre de la pièce, voletant avec ses ailes de chauve-souris, sur place dans sa forme de seigneur vampire grisâtre et horrible... Harkon.

- Serana, ma chérie... Tu aimes toujours les toutous à ce que je vois, fit Harkon avec tranquillité.

Heiiiin ? Ils avaient la gueule de Serana pour qu'il les confonde ainsi avec elle ?

- Tu ne les toucheras pas ! rugit la voix de Serana derrière eux.

* * *

Serana se tenait derrière eux avec Bran, essoufflée d'avoir autant couru pour les rattraper.

- C'est mon combat, aussi, dit-elle aux deux pirates.

Et elle tira sa dague pour s'avançaient vers Harkon.

- Les femmes, j'vous jure... soupira Tatch.

- Tu ne les toucheras pas, répéta Sérana à son père.

- Bien évidemment, fit Harkon d'une voix doucereuse. Tu m'as déçu, Serana. Tu as prit tout ce que je t'avais donné et tu l'as jeté pour ces... êtres pathétiques.

- Tout ce que tu m'as donné ? répéta Serana. Tu es devenu fou ? T'as détruit notre famille ! T'as tué d'autres vampires ! Tout ça pour une prophétie que nous comprenons à peine ! Plus maintenant ! J'en ai terminé avec toi ! Non ! Tu ne les toucheras pas !

Harkon semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de ce que disait sa fille.

- Bon... je constate que ce dragon à des crocs. Ta voix est tintée de venin, celui que ta mère t'a injecté. Vous êtes devenues semblables, fit Harkon.

- Non ! Parce qu'à la différence d'elle, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Plus maintenant. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont avec moi, et qu'ils ont tout fait pour me protéger. Ils se sont souciés de moi, plus que toi, ou mère ! Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là...

Harkon regarda alors les deux pirates derrière.

- Un que je ne connais pas... peu importe. Allons vers celui que j'ai déjà vu... et vous, Portgas D. Ace, si je me souviens bien...

- Hmm ? fit Ace en tirant un peu plus sur la corde de l'arc d'Auriel.

- Il semble que je doive vous remercier d'avoir retourner ma fille contre moi ! Je savais bien qu'il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant qu'elle ne revienne le cœur chargé de haine !

- C'est si facile de haïr quelqu'un, vous savez... Surtout quand on est jeune. On peu nous apprendre la haine en quelques mots, en quelques actes. Serana a passé l'âge d'apprendre la haine. Si elle vous déteste, c'est parce que vous l'avez négligée.

- C'est un petit prix à payer pour l'amélioration de notre espèce, balaya Harkon d'un geste de la main.

- _Un petit prix _?! Et vous vous prétendez son _père _?! s'indigna Tatch. Vous êtes un fléau qui doit être éradiqué !

- Oui, c'est ça... toujours ces nobles chasseurs de vampires... répondit Harkon, indifférent.

- On vous emmerde ! Nous sommes des _pirates _! rugirent Tatch et Ace en cœur.

- Et qu'arrivera t-il lorsque vous m'aurez tué ? Ce sera au tour de Valerica ? De Serana ?

- On ne fera jamais de mal à Serana ! Au départ, nous voulions qu'elle reste en dehors de ça, parce que vous êtes son père justement ! Elle est notre _amie_ ! On tient à elle ! Elle nous est trop précieuse pour qu'on lui face du mal ! répliqua Tatch. Bran, recule ! Ne te mêle pas de ça !

Bran recula vers la porte mais resta sur ses gardes en grognant.

- Ma fille est perdu à jamais. Elle est morte au moment même où elle vous a fait entré dans sa vie, soupira Harkon.

- Faux ! répliqua Serana. Je suis morte lorsque j'ai été forcé de m'offrir à Molag Bal et devenir un Fille du Port-du-Froid ! Depuis que je les connais, je me suis jamais sentit aussi _vivante _!

- Ça suffit, Harkon ! On ne vous laissera pas blesser Serana ! cria Tatch.

Ace tendit un peu plus la corde de l'arc et ses flammes s'intensifièrent.

- Oui, c'est possible... J'en ai assez de discuter avec vous et ma traîtresse de fille, fit Harkon. Je vous octroie une seule chance de retourner l'arc vers moi. Vous n'en aurez pas une seconde.

Ace leva l'arc.

- Plutôt vendre mon âme à Davy Jones que de vous donnez ce que vous voulez, et vous laissez accomplir votre prophétie... Je vous l'ai dit. Le D. à la _rancune tenace._.. siffla Ace en visant Harkon.

- Très bien ! s'énerva Harkon en s'élevant un peu plus dans les airs. Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix !

Et il s'éloigna vivement en faisant apparaître une gargouille en criant :

- Je vous dépècerai !

- Ne gaspille pas les flèches ! Attends qu'il soit immobile pour tirer ! Serana, prend la gargouille, je me charge d'Harkon ! cria Tatch.

Serana réanima un squelette et combat la gargouille. Ace retint son souffle en visant et lâcha sa flèche qui vint se planter dans l'épaule d'Harkon qui eut un cri de douleur. Il eut un éclat de lumière aussi éblouissant que le soleil en réaction, et Harkon en émergea, enflammer.

- Continu, Ace ! cria Tatch en s'attaquant au vampire qui esquiva de son mieux.

- Tu ne vas pas apprécier comment ça va se finir ! lança Serana à son père en terminant avec la gargouille.

Elle l'attaqua avec son sort de drain de vie, mais Harkon se changea en un nuage de chauve-souris. Tatch les suivit de son mieux au pas de course, alors que le vampire allait reprendre forme sur un des balcons de la chapelle. Il encaissa une seconde flèche, et disparu dans un nouveau nuage pour filer sur l'autel où il reprit forme, s'entourant d'un bouclier d'énergie teinté de noir par endroit.

- Il essaye de reprendre ses forces sur l'autel de Molag Bal ! cria Serana.

Ace visa et tira une autre flèche. Cette fois, l'explosion fut grandiose et assourdissante, mais Harkon en ressortit. Ce n'était que le bouclier qui avait été détruit.

- L'Arc d'Auriel sera mien ! rugit Harkon en se dématérialisant.

- Même pas dans vos rêves ! répliqua Tatch. Ne lui donne surtout pas, Ace !

- Tu me prends pour qui, Tatch ! lança Ace en essayant de voir Harkon.

Harkon se matérialisa devant Ace, à une certaine distance de lui.

- _Krii Lun !_ cria Ace en baissant l'arc pour pouvoir projeter sa voix.

Harkon recula un peu, encaissant le thu'um qui appliqua des sceaux mauves brillants sur sa peau lisse et grisâte.

- _Gaan Lah _! enchaîna Ace.

Quand la vague d'énergie mauve toucha Harkon, Ace sentit comme un transfert de puissance allant du vampire à lui.

Tatch arriva par derrière, et tenta de transpercer Harkon, mais celui-ci se dématérialisa de nouveau. Cette fois, il ressuscita une flopée de squelettes.

- Ils sont pour toi, Serana ! cria Tatch. Laisse-nous Harkon !

- Je vais noircir le ciel ! hurla Harkon.

Et il réapparut sur l'autel, et Ace brisa de nouveau le bouclier.

Et ce fut un ralentit.

Il encocha une nouvelle flèche qu'il abreuva de ses flammes et visa Harkon.

- _Si le soleil disparaît, personne ne sera capable de survivre._

_Le ville entière sera dans le trouble et l'impatience, ne sachant pas ce qu'il arrivera après..._(**3)** chantonna Ace à mi-voix.

Et il tira la flèche.

Toujours au ralentit, celle-ci fila et perça la peau du vampire.

Comme prévenu par un mystérieux signal, le combat cessa.

Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que la flèche n'eut pas produit son effet habituel.

Harkon regarda la flèche, puis ses trois assaillants, puis sa fille.

Et il explosa dans une aura sanglante, mêlant la lumière du soleil et des flammes. Tous se cachèrent les yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière. Quand tout cela se calma, ils virent Harkon consumé par des flammes couleurs de sang, devenant lentement un squelette.

- Non... Sérana... votre propre père... fit-il.

Et ce furent ses derniers mots.

Et il tomba en cendre, juste devant l'autel.

Tous rangèrent leurs armes et s'avancèrent, avec Bran, vers ce qu'il restait de Harkon. Un vulgaire tas de cendre gorgée de sang.

- Nous en avons terminé... souffla Serana.

- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Ace.

- Je ne sais pas... merci... d'avoir voulu m'épargner ça.

Tatch lui ouvrit ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire... tu vas aller trouver ta mère dans le Cairn de l'Âme, et lui dire qu'on a vaincu ton père. Tu vas passer un peu de temps avec elle, et réfléchir à la proposition qu'on t'a faîte. Si tu veux venir avec nous sur la Grand Line, Ace a déjà obtenu l'aval de Marco. Sinon, il nous reste d'autre chose à faire. Si tu veux nous revoir, après avoir passer un peu de temps avec ta mère, nous serons sans doute Faillaise. Adresses-toi à la Cruche Percée. Vous avez pas mal de temps à rattraper, toutes les deux. D'accord ?

Serana hocha la tête et se sortit des bras de Tatch.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Isran. Il présentait pas mal de blessure. Il se précipita au pas de course vers l'autel, et regarda avec pas mal de surprise le tas de cendre.

- C'est terminé, Isran. Harkon est mort, et avec lui, la prophétie, fit Ace.

Isran se tourna vers Serana et lui dit, un peu embarrassé :

- J'imagine que c'est difficile pour vous.

Serana regarda les cendres de ce qui fut son père, passa sa langue sur les lèvres dans un geste nerveux, et respira profondément avec de regarder Isran pour lui dire :

- Je crois bien que mon père est mort il y a très longtemps... Une nouvelle page c'est tournée. On a fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Il me semble... que vous avez peut-être fait plus que cela. Et je vous en remercie.

Serana s'inclina brièvement.

- Je... je vais rejoindre le bureau de ma mère, et de là le Cairn de l'Âme. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, dit-elle à Ace et Tatch. J'ai vécu des aventures merveilleuses avec vous. Je me suis jamais sentit aussi vivante et aussi bien depuis longtemps.

- Il nous reste encore deux trucs à chasser, avant d'en finir. Si tu veux participer à notre quête, une fois que tu auras rattrapé un peu de temps avec ta mère, va voir Delvin ou Vex, à la Cruche Percée. Ils sauront où nous trouver, lui dit Ace. File. Ne perds pas plus de temps. Bran. Je veux que tu veilles désormais sur elle. C'est ta mission prioritaire. D'acc ?

- Ouaf !

- Eh bien... à bientôt, j'espère, fit Serana.

- Ja na ! saluèrent les pirates.

Et Serana quitta la chapelle avec le chien, les laissant entre hommes.

Isran regarda de nouveau le tas de cendre et dit :

- La bête a été anéantit. Et pour couronner le tout, l'arc est entre de bonne main. Sa protection sera désormais la mission de la Garde de l'Aube, pour s'assurer que la prophétie ne se réalise jamais.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Une fois qu'on en aura fini, l'arc partira avec nous, rendant l'accomplissement de la prophétie totalement infaisable, assura Tatch.

- Je compte sur vous, alors. Vous avez bien servi Bordeciel. Mais même sans ces vampires, le combat n'est pas terminé. Lorsque nous retournerons au Fort de la Garde de l'Aube, nous aurons encore beaucoup à faire. Nous serions honorés de votre présence à nos côté.

Et Isran se mit à genoux face à eux.

Ace et Tatch passèrent à côté de lui en l'ignorant totalement, et se dirigèrent vers la sortit de la chapelle.

- Isran... on est pas des héros. Ne comptez pas sur nous pour sauver le monde, lui dit Tatch en ouvrant la porte.

- Nous sommes des criminelles, ricana Ace.

- Yonbantaï...

- Nibantaï...

- Taishou no Shirohige Kaizokudan ! firent-ils en cœur avec un sourire féroce.

- Sayonara ! conclu Ace en lui tirant la langue.

Et la porte de la chapelle tomba sur eux.

* * *

Ils revinrent dans le hall désert, jonché de cadavres, que ce soit les reliefs du repas des vampires, que les vampires eux-mêmes avec des membres de la Garde de l'Aube tombaient au combat.

Clap, clap, clap, clap.

Les deux pirates sursautèrent et réalisèrent la présence de Sheogorath, assit sur une chaise.

- Et voilà un des trois problèmes résolus ! Du beau travail ! Quel élégance ! Et jeune Ace, très bon choix pour la chansonnette ! Sinon... que direz-vous d'accorder cinq minutes à deux personnes de votre choix, ami ou ennemi ? fit Sheogorath d'un air enjoué.

* * *

**J'avoue, je me suis laissée un peu emporté quand j'ai décidé que la mission du D. était de détruire, les dieux. C'était... un élan épique ? Lyrique ? Peu importe, navré, j'ai surdosé Ace, je crois. Pauvre Tatch, il a plus rien pour lui... mais c'est normal, quoi, Ace est un D. ^^'**

**Bref, sinon c'est ici que s'achève la saga de la _Dawnguard,_ et que se complète le premier objectif des pirates ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, et je vous donne rendez-vous à dimanche !**

***file plonger dans ses révisions***

**Avant de vous quittez, quelques petites notes.**

**1: Aetherius : Plan Immortel que l'on pense être à l'origine de la magie et de l'art des arcanes. C'est une idée commune de dire, qu'à moins que l'esprit d'un mort ne doivent finir en Oblivion pour une raison x ou y, ou être lié à Mundus pour une tout autre raison, c'est là bas que se rende les morts. Comme l'Oblivion, l'Aetherius est fait de différent royaume, sphère, servant chacun à quelque chose de particulier. Par exemple, les Nordiques qui meurent dans la bravoure vise Sovngarde, le Hall de la Bravoure. En gros, une sorte de paradis, si on peu voir les choses comme ça.**

**2 : Un peu de culture ! À l'origine, c'est une phrase de l'ère médiévale japonaise utilisé par les samouraïs afin de ce justifier de leur droit de tuer un membre d'un basse caste. La phrase à évoluer dans le temps pour prendre le sens de « Désolé de vous tuer », voir « Je regrette de l'avoir tué, mais c'était mon droit ». Aujourd'hui, elle est utilisée le plus souvent dans le sens de « Je vous demande pardon par avance », ou « Pardon d'avance pour ce que je vais faire ». C'est dans ces deux derniers sens que Tatch et Ace l'emploient.**

**3 : Je dois vous avouer que j'ai un faible pour le groupe japonais _One Ok Rock_. Ace nous fait donc la traduction du début du tire '_Moshimo taiyou ga nakunatta toshitara'_ que je trouvais très bien pour cet instant.**

**Sur ce, minna-san... Ja na !**


	34. Chapter 32

**Salut à vous !**

**J'espère que vous avez réussi à patienter jusqu'à maintenant, parce qu'on reprend !**

**Donc, ouep, nos héros vont faire une petite visite chez eux, avant de repartir dans leur quête...**

**Quant à Serana reviendra t-elle ou choisira t-elle de rester avec sa mère ? Hehe ! Nous le saurons... dans les chapitres à venir ! *esquive une pierre ***

**Comme l'immense majorité à décidé qu'Ace irait voir Luffy et Marco, je vais le faire (Pour Kira 1726 : Faut croire qu'Ace n'ira pas jouer les fantômes avec Akabaka :D). Pour ce qui est de Tatch, eh bien, il ira faire chier Teach après un petit coucou à Marco !**

**Bien entendu, Sheogorath a donner quelques règles du jeu, il va pas les lâcher comme ça, vous croyez quoi !**

**Après ça, l'heure de la vengeance d'Ace sur Mercer approche, donc on retournera à la Guilde des Voleurs.**

* * *

Marco était assit devant la tombe de Shirohige, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à celle d'Ace, qui lui rappelait la dure réalité qui lui disait que son jeune amant était loin de lui, avec son meilleur ami .

Il en avait assez.

L'absence d'Ace et Tatch devenaient chaque jours moins supportable. Il aurait voulu qu'on abrège le calvaire immédiatement, en lui disant qu'il pouvait les enterrer pour de bon, ou qu'on les lui rendaient là, de suite. Mais attendre, c'était la pire des choses.

- Je commence à fatiguer, Oyaji, yoi, marmonna Marco en posant une main dans sa nuque pour se la masser. À bord, tout le monde m'interroge, mais je ne peux pas leur dire ce qu'il en est, yoi. Je voudrais que ça se finisse maintenant, Oyaji, que je puisse avancer de nouveau, yoi. Je sais plus quoi faire pour supporter tout ça, yoi.

- Et nous donc... ricana quelqu'un dans le dos de Marco.

Avant que le Phénix n'est put réagir, deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et une tête brune se nicha sur son épaule.

- Konbanwa, Marco... murmura le brun.

- Ace ? Tatch ? souffla Marco, surpris.

- Petit cadeau empoisonné de Sheogorath, mais ça reste un cadeau quand même, ricana Tatch en s'avançant à la hauteur du Phénix.

Ace lâcha Marco, et se releva. Le Phénix en fit autant et les regarda tout les deux, avant d'offrir une rude étreinte fraternel à Tatch.

- Content de te revoir, vieux frère, assura Tatch en rendant l'accolade à Marco.

Marco se tourna vers Ace et le prit contre son cœur, le serrant fort entre ses bras, comme s'il espérait qu'ils pourraient fusionner, de cette façon, et ainsi, ne plus être séparer. Le visage dans les cheveux d'Ace, il ne put retenir quelques larmes.

- Vous m'avez manqué, tout les deux, yoi, avoua le Phénix.

- Tu nous manques à nous aussi, Marco, assura Tatch. Surtout à Ace.

Ace ne fit pas de commentaire, préférant de loin s'occuper de la présence de Marco.

À regret, le Phénix recula, mais ne lâcha pas son jeune amant. Il l'embrassa sur le front et les interrogea :

- Que me vaux l'honneur de la visite, yoi ?

- Où sont les autres ? s'enquit Tatch qui voyait personne d'autre que Marco dans les environs.

- Plus loin. J'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, donc j'ai décidé de faire une visite nocturne à Oyaji, yoi.

En effet, dans le lointain, grâce au clair de lune, on percevait les mâts du navire survivant de l'équipage. Mais ce qui appela surtout les commandants, ce fut ce qu'il y avait plus prêt :

Les tombes.

- Wouhawe... c'est... bizarre de voir sa propre tombe, commenta Ace.

- Et je donnerais cher pour la détruire, yoi, marmonna Marco.

Ace embrassa furtivement Marco sur la joue avant de se déloger de ses bras pour s'avancer vers la tombe de Shirohige. Avec Tatch, il pria quelques instants, remerciant ce père qui l'avait accueilli et avait accepté son existence alors que le monde entier, quasiment, ne voulait pas de lui.

Une fois fait, ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Marco.

- Comme l'a dit Tatch, notre présence ici est un cadeau empoisonné de Sheogorath, expliqua Ace. On vient d'en finir avec Harkon. Un objectif sur trois d'atteint.

- C'est le père de votre amie vampire, non ? Elle s'en sort, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en reprenant Ace dans ses bras.

- Elle essaye de rester forte. On a essayé de lui épargné ça, mais elle est têtue, et elle l'a affronté avec nous. On lui a dit d'aller voir sa mère. Elles ont pas mal de siècles de séparation à rattrapé. On sait pas si elle reviendra se joindre à nous pour la suite de notre quête, ni si elle acceptera de venir avec nous quand on rentrera définitivement, soupira Tatch.

- Et donc ce cadeau empoisonné, c'est une courte visite aux personnes de votre choix, yoi ?

- Deux personnes chacun, pendant cinq minutes. On a le droit d'écourter la visite, si on le veut, mais on a pas le droit de blessé physiquement qui que ce soit, sinon, on brise le contrat et on fini en Oblivion, fit Ace. Trop court quand on rend visite à quelqu'un qui nous est cher... Une journée, voir une semaine, ou même _définitivement_, ça aurait été mieux.

- Il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a dans la vie, Ace, ricana amèrement Tatch.

Marco resserra son étreinte autour d'Ace et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

- Et vous deux, yoi ? Comment vous allez ? s'enquit Marco.

- Booo, j'essaye de me dire que c'est comme si j'étais partit pour une trèèèèèèèèès longue mission, mais ça reste dure de pas pouvoir voir le Shin Sekai... d'ailleurs, ça fait du bien d'en respirer l'air à nouveau. Pour ce qui est d'Ace...

- Si je rejoins pas les Shivering Isles dans les jours à venir, ça sera miraculeux, marmonna Ace.

- Je te laisserai pas à Sheogorath, yoi. Et je t'interdis de mettre les pieds dans l'Oblivion une nouvelle fois, yoi ! fit Marco.

- Haiiii~ !

- Tu crois qu'il va t'écouter ? demanda Tatch avec un sourire de coin.

- Venant d'Ace, j'en doute, mais au moins, il ne peu pas dire que je ne l'ai pas prévenu, yoi. Je suis la première personne à qui vous rendez visite ?

- Yep ! Après, je vais jouer les fantômes auprès de ce salopard de Teach, et Ace va rendre visite à son frangin, fit Tatch. Sheogorath nous a juré qu'il ne nous arriverait rien, sur la tête de... de qui déjà ?

- Hircine, fit Ace.

- La daedra de la chasse et des hommes bêtes... je me méfierais, si j'étais vous, yoi, avertit Marco. Il le tourne en ridicule dans l'un des seize '_Accords_ _de_ _la_ _folie',_ yoi.

- Et c'est quoi ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Des ouvrages contant des petits défis que lance Sheogorath aux autres Princes Daedras, yoi. Hircine et lui devait faire combattre à mort une créature chacun, yoi. Hircine a emmené un loup-garou, Sheogorath un petit oiseau, yoi. Le loup-garou c'est mit en pièce tout seul en essayant d'attraper l'oiseau qui sautillait gentiment sur son crâne, yoi. Néanmoins, je comprend pas pourquoi tu vas prendre la peine d'aller voir Teach, yoi ?

- Histoire de lui foutres les boules et la trouille en lui disant 'Dommage pour toi, je suis vivant !'. Sinon, tu as choisi nos remplaçants ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ace.

- Je vois pas l'intérêt de le faire alors que vous êtes vivant, yoi !

- Et t'as expliqué ça comment aux autres ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Je leur ai dit que j'avais fait un pari quasi perdant, yoi. Mais avec vous deux, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévenu, alors, qui sait, vous parviendrez peut-être à avoir la tête d'Alduin le Dévoreur de Monde, yoi.

- Pour être plus précis, il se nomme Maître Destructeur Dévoreur, rectifia Ace.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, _monsieur_ Portgas se la joue les intellectuels depuis qu'il peu taper la causette avec les dragons, se moqua Tatch.

- Très drôle, Tatch. Moi, au moins, je n'épouse pas d'harfreuse !

- C'est un coup bas, ça !

- Tatch ? fit Marco avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Tu prends ma défense ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Non. Je voulais juste te dire que je te rappellerais ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours que tu t'es fiancé à une harfreuse, yoi.

Tatch tomba en dépression, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

- Néanmoins, c'est pas courant ceux qui parle la langue draconique, yoi. Personne à part les Grises-Barbes et les dragons, yoi, fit Marco.

- C'est depuis mon passage en Apocrypha que j'y arrive. Et c'est encore un truc que j'ai transmis à mon frangin. Je comprend d'ailleurs pas comment ça se fait, quoi... marmonna Ace. En parlant d'Apocrypha, l'vieux Mora dit que quand t'es passé par chez lui, tu lui as volé un fragment de son savoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, yoi ! J'ai volé que dalle à ce k'ssou daedra ! Je songeais plus à rester en vie qu'à lui volé quoique ce soit, yoi !

- Il a pas l'air sympathique ce Mora, commenta Tatch en se relevant.

- Si tu savais, soupira Ace.

- Tu me promets de l'éviter, Ace, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- J'ai aucune envie de le revoir, je t'assure.

- Tatch, c'est valable pour toi, yoi.

- Hai, senshô, assura Tatch.

Ils passèrent le reste des cinq minutes offert par Sheogorath a parlé de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que l'instant fatidique arrive.

Tatch disparu en premier, assurant à Marco qu'il prendrait soin d'Ace, et qu'ils essaieraient de rester en vie... et qu'ils seraient prudent avec Alduin.

- Prend soin de toi, Ace, murmura Marco.

- Tu as ma parole, Marco, assura Ace.

Un dernier baiser, scellant la promesse implicite de se revoir vite et en vie, et ils se séparèrent.

- Aishiteru... souffla Ace.

- Aishiteru, répondit Marco.

Et pouf !

Comme Tatch, Ace disparu dans un nuage de fumé rouge.

- Sheogorath, j'espère que vous m'entendez, où que vous soyez, yoi, grogna Marco en s'adressant au vide. Vous êtes une enflure et un sadique de première, yoi...

Marco essuya quelques larmes qui s'obstinaient à vouloir couler.

- Néanmoins... même si c'était trop court, je ne peux que vous remercier de m'avoir permit de les revoir sain et sauf, yoi... murmura Marco. On dit avec raison de vous que vous pouvez tout aussi bien aider que gêner tout mortel qui à le malheur de croiser ta route, yoi...

Le Phénix respira profondément, et se dirigea vers le navire.

* * *

Teach dormait du sommeil du... enfin... non, pas du juste. Pas du bon non plus. Il dormait du sommeil de la pire énergumène des océans.

Je pense qu'on peu le dire, oui.

C'est comme ça que Tatch apparu dans sa cabine.

Et avec ses ronflements, il semblait bien que le traître n'est rien perçu.

Tatch referma la porte à clef, et la fourra dans sa poche. C'était petit, mais ça l'amusait d'avance.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, et réfléchi à comment procéder.

Première mission, réveiller l'homme.

- Teeeaaach... appela Tatch.

Un ronflement plus fort lui répondit.

- Teeeeeaaaaaach.. fit de nouveau Tatch.

- _Rooooon_... continua Teach, toujours profondément endormi.

Tatch eut alors l'idée du siècle. Ça c'était produit une fois, et ça avait fait rire toute la seconde division...

Le commandant se racla la gorge et rugit, essayant d'imiter Ace, sans se soucier du fait qu'il risquait de réveiller d'autres personnes :

- Marshall D. Teach ! Espèce de larve presseuse ! Si t'es pas debout immédiatement, je fous le feu à ton hamac et tu seras condamner à dormir par terre jusqu'à la prochaine île !

Le résultat fut immédiat :

Teach se réveilla en sursaut en faisant un bond de sa couche, et tomba face contre terre. Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité, quand il se redressa.

- Yume, ka ? Heee... Taïsho a décidé de me hanter pour me faire payer ce qu'il c'est passé... zehahaha ! ricana Teach.

Tatch alluma une bougie pas loin de lui, et la leva au niveau de son visage.

- Dommage, ce n'est que moi, Teach ! ricana Tatch.

- T-T-Tatch-Taïsho ? bégaya Teach.

- Ne m'appelle pas Taïsho, c'est pour ceux qui respect la famille que sont les Shirohige, et tes actes prouvent tout le contraire, grogna Tatch.

Il appuya le plus fort possible un pied dans la poitrine de Teach et se rapprocha de lui, au point que sa pompadour s'en vu aplatit.

Teach avait des yeux ronds.

Quoi ? Mais il l'avait tué ! C'était pas possible !

- Tu dois te demander comment ça se fait que je sois là, bien vivant, devant toi... je vais te répondre, Teach... je suis ici pour t'avertir. Fais gaffe à ton cul, parce qu'on va pas le laisser tranquille. Ace et moi on viendra après toi. On sera plus fort qu'avant. Et tu ne pourras que pleurnicher pour sauver ton misérable gros cul. Ace est _particulièrement _rancunier. C'était une très mauvaise idée de te mettre à dos celui qui fut ton Taïsho... Quand on viendra après toi... ni le pouvoir d'Oyaji, ni le Yami Yami no mi ne pourront sauver ta peau de l'enfer qu'on déversera sur toi. Quant à ton équipage... il ne pourra rien pour toi non plus. J'espère que le message a été clair, Teach, parce que c'est ton seul avertissement. Sur ce... profite de l'année qui vient, parce que ça sera ta dernière, et après... bonjour l'enfer.

Tatch afficha alors un sourire machiavélique.

- Ohyasoumi...

Et il jeta la bougie sur le lit et tourna le dos à Teach. Celui-ci tira une dague de sa ceinture et se jeta sur Tatch. Il se heurta à un mur invisible.

- Tu crois que j'allais venir comme ça, et laisser ma garde grande ouverte, pour que tu me tues de nouveau... prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, ricana Tatch.

Il leva la tête au plafond et cria :

- Sheogorath, Teach est privé de fromage !

Et pouf, Tatch disparu dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

Immédiatement on tenta de défoncer la porte de Teach.

- Senshô ! hurla quelqu'un de l'autre côté.

Teach resta abasourdi, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

Merde, merde, merde, merde... c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux quand ses anciennes victimes revenaient d'entre les morts.

Il était dans la merde profonde.

- Pourquoi je m'inquiète... je les ais déjà eut une première fois... fit nerveusement Teach.

Il fut ramené à la réalité quand l'incendie de son lit se propagea à lui, le faisant hurler.

* * *

Luffy tacla son frère à terre quand Ace fit son apparition devant lui.

- Ace ! cria Luffy.

Ace ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son frère et le serra contre son cœur.

Pas de vitre.

Pas de couloir étroit.

Luffy était là, bien vivant, dans ses bras.

- Hey, Lu', fit Ace. Où est Silver-san ?

- Partit à un enterrement. Une vieille connaissance à lui est mort. Il m'a dit de m'entraîner de mon mieux, seul, jusqu'à son retour, informa Luffy en nichant son visage contre la poitrine de son aîné. Je suis heureux de te revoir, nii-chan !

- Moi aussi, Lu'... moi aussi...

- Na, tu rentres définitivement ?!

Ace soupira et laissa aller sa tête en arrière, dans l'herbe.

- Gomen... souffla Ace.

Luffy se redressa avec une moue suppliante.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien, je t'assure, Lu', fit Ace avec peine. J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps, moi aussi, mais je peux pas. On m'a accordé cinq minute. À prendre, ou à laisser. Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

- J'aurais botter le cul de celui qui me proposait ça, pour obtenir plus !

- Oh, mais j'ai essayé, tu crois quoi ! Mais j'ai été réduit à l'apparence d'un chat pendant dix minutes, en contre partit. Pour le coup, je pouvais prétendre être le frère du Chat de Cheshire !

- T'es pas marrant, Ace ! bouda Luffy.

- Tu m'excuseras de vouloir dédramatisé la situation ! s'offusqua Ace avec un mauvais sourire.

Et il renversa son cadet dans l'herbe, et lui fit une attaque en règle de chatouille.

- Pitié ! AAAAAAAhahahahah ! AAAACE ! Yamette ! AHAAAAHAAHAH ! se marra Luffy en essayant de s'échapper.

- Pas de pitié pour les kaizokus ! grinça Ace.

- AAAACE !

- Excuses-toi auprès de la fierté blesser de ton aîné !

- G-g-g-g-gomen !

- Mieux que ça !

Ace cessa de chatouiller son petit frère, le temps de lui laisser reprendre son souffle et qu'il s'excuse.

Luffy reprit son souffle par à coup, et regarda son frère avec un petit rire avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Pas pardon ! fit le plus jeune.

- Tu l'auras voulu, k'ssou gakki ! rugit Ace en retournant à l'attaque, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Ils passèrent une bonne minute ainsi, avant qu'Ace ne laissa son frère tranquille. Là, Luffy se hissa sur les genoux de son aîné et se fourra dans ses bras. Ace le serra fort contre lui d'un bras et entreprit de lui débarrasser les cheveux de quelques brins d'herbes.

- Ace... fit Luffy.

- Nani ? demanda Ace.

- Tu me promets de ne plus mourir ?

Ace garda le silence et murmura :

- Je peux pas te faire cette promesse, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, mon heure viendra, Lu'... J'étais con de te l'avoir fait par le passé, mais je n'avais pas conscience de la dangerosité de la vie... ce que je peux te promettre en revanche... c'est de vivre le plus longtemps possible, et heureux. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir croiser le regard de son petit frère. Luffy eut une moue peu satisfaite, mais hocha la tête.

- Et je veux que tu me promettes la même chose, exigea Ace.

- Yakusoku, Nii-chan ! assura Luffy.

- Et promet-moi que tu ne laisseras la One Piece à personne et surtout pas à Teach !

Luffy eut un énorme sourire.

- Je serais le Roi des Pirates !

Ace serra un peu plus son frère contre lui.

- Je suis fière de toi, Lu'... souffla Ace avec un sourire.

Luffy eut un petit rire.

- Sinon, tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Ace.

- Tu rentres bientôt ?! demanda Luffy en se redressant.

- Si on veut ! J'ai rempli l'une des conditions qui fait que je pourrais rentrer... tu sauras te montrer patient, avant que je puisse recommencer à te botter le cul, une fois que tu seras dans le Shin Sekai ?

Luffy eut un nouveau rire, suivit par son frère.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Ace, fit Luffy en se blottissant, peu après, de nouveau dans les bras de son aîné. Je veux dire en vrai... pas comme dans nos rêves !

- Pas de vitre, je vois où tu veux en venir, Lu'... assura Ace. Je rêvais de cet instant...

Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de son frère, un bref instant, puis se dégagea.

- C'est l'heure, Lu', fit Ace en se relevant. Oh et si tu te fais chier... Durnehviir serait ravi de voir ce que tu vaux en combat, tu me raconteras, na ?

- Hun ! assura Luffy.

Ils échangèrent une virile accolade et Ace souffla quelque mots à l'oreille de son petit frère :

- _**Bo faasnu...**_**(1) **_**Him zeymah los voth hio **_**(2)**_**.**_

Luffy hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Ja na, Lu', sourit Ace.

- Ja na, Ace ! sourit Luffy.

Un baiser sur le front de son petit-frère et Sheogorath retira Ace de la présence de Luffy.

* * *

- Attend ici, Tatch, fit Ace quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge de Fortdhiver.

- T'es certain ? s'enquit Tatch en se grattant une joue.

- Yep. C'est mon affaire, ça.

- Je te surveille avec mon Haki, néanmoins.

- Pas de soucis.

Ace alla au comptoir et interrogea l'aubergiste sur là où il pouvait trouver Enthir. On lui montra un escalier descendant dans la cave, contre le mur du fond. Ace s'y engagea et trouva une cave emménager avec un lit, une grande table remplit de vivre et une sorte de bureau. Enthir et Karliah étaient à la table. Ils levèrent la tête en voyant Ace arrivait.

- Vous en avez mit du temps, commenta Enthir.

- Vous m'excuserez, le monde avait besoin de moi pour être sauver d'un vampire qui voulait éteindre le soleil, répondit sarcastiquement Ace. Voilà la traduction que vous vouliez...

Il fouilla dans son sac et tendit la copie de la pierre de Calcelmo.

- Sinon, comment va Calcelmo ? s'enquit Enthir.

- Oh, il doit être en cour d'exploration de quelques ruines dwemers à la recherche de Griffenoir, sans savoir qu'il faut une sphère harmonique pour y accéder. Voilà qui devrait vous aider à traduire le journal de Gallus.

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous demander comment vous l'avez obtenu, donc je ne le ferais pas. Néanmoins une copie... c'est étrange, je m'attendais à des notes.

Ace lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je comprend, fit Enthir. Laissez-moi juste jeter un œil dessus. Je peux l'avoir ?

- Je vous le tend depuis un quart d'heure... soupira Ace.

- Navré, je n'avais pas vu.

Enthir prit les papiers et fila derrière son bureau où y'avait déjà le journal de Gallus. Enthir se mit à faire la traduction. Ace se laissa aller contre la table pas loin, et attendit. Karliah c'était levé, nerveuse.

- Hmmmm... c'est fascinant mais très inquiétant, commenta Enthir quand il eut fini. Il semble que Gallus émettait des doutes depuis plusieurs mois, quant à l'allégeance de Mercer Frey à la Guilde. Il avait commencé à démasquer ce qu'il aimait appeler une "...vie excessivement prodigue, consistant à dépenser de vastes quantité d'or en menu plaisir.".

- Pour que cela est attiré l'attention, c'est que la quantité dépenser devait être largement plus importante que ce que semblait gagner Mercer avec les magouilles de voleurs, et peut-être sa fortune personnel, remarqua Ace.

- Le journal mentionne t-il d'où provient cette richesse ? s'enquit Karliah.

- Oui. Gallus semble certain que Mercer a détourné une partie du trésor de la Guilde sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, fit Enthir après avoir fouillé dans le journal.

- Faut le faire ! ricana Ace.

- Autre chose, Enthir ? Rien au sujet... des Rossignols ? s'enquit Karliah.

- Hmmm... oui, tenez. Dans ces dernières pages semblent décrire "la chute des Rossignols", même s'il y a assez peu de détails. Gallus mentionne à plusieurs reprises que Mercer aurait profané un endroit appelé le Mausolée du Crépuscule.

- Les ombres nous protègent. C'est donc vrai... souffla t-elle, choquée

Ace se leva brusquement, sentant une menace venir d'en haut.

- L'histoire est close, assura Tatch en voyant son ami arriver.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y est des incidents dans mon auberge dans la ville la plus morte de Bordeciel ? grogna l'aubergiste.

Tatch tira les adeptes à sa solde de Miraak hors de l'auberge et les confia à la garde pour se débarrasser des corps.

- Encore eux... grogna Ace. C'est pas vrai

Enthir et Karliah apparurent derrière lui.

- On a entendu des bruits de luttes, fit Enthir.

- Oh, c'est rien, juste des dingues qui veulent offrir mon cœur à un dénommé Miraak... Tu gères le reste, Tatch ? demanda Ace.

- T'en as bientôt fini ? Je te rappel qu'on a deux autres truc à faire avant de pouvoir _enfin_ rentrer au bercail. On doit donc trouver vitre un moyen d'entrer en contact avec cet ancien archiviste...

- Oui, je sais, soupira Ace. C'est fini, Enthir ?

- Je vais voir, fit Enthir.

Ils retournèrent dans la cave et Enthir reprit le journal, alors qu'Ace se perchait de nouveau sur la table. Karliah s'appuya contre un pilier et attendit.

- Non, rien de plus. Je ne connais pas le Mausolée du Crépuscule. Qu'est-ce donc ? Qu'a fait Mercer Frey là bas ? marmonna Enthir.

- Je suis désolée, Enthir, je ne peux le dire. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que nous ramenions votre traduction à la Guilde au plus vite, souffla Karliah.

- Je comprend.

- Au revoir, Enthir... je ne trouve pas les mots pour...

- Oui, ça va, Karliah. J'ai comprit, assura Enthir.

Ace esquissa un bref sourire. Enthir regarda alors Ace et lui demanda :

- C'est quoi voter nom ?

- Portgas D. Ace est mon nom.

- Alors, écoutez moi, monsieur Portgas..

- _Juste _Portgas.

- Portgas, donc. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que la guilde apprenne la vérité. Ils respectaient Karliah et elle mérite mieux que cela. Faîtes ce que vous pouvez et je considérerai cela comme une faveur personnelle.

- Je rend service à personne. J'aurais put tuer Frey dans les ruines, mais le faire m'aurait bloqué pour obtenir les infos que je cherche et qui font que j'ai rejoint la guilde au départ. Je rejette la faute sur Frey, et je pourrais arriver à avoir mes infos.

- Si importante que ça pour tomber dans le crime ? ricana Enthir.

- Le _crime_ ? Mon existence _même_ est un crime ! Je suis né dedans !

- Je vois... si jamais vous entrez à l'Académie et que vous souhaitez vous débarrasser de marchandise volées que vous avez, venez me voir. J'ai déjà eut des objets d'un intérêt discutable entre les mains... je pourrais voir ce que je peu en faire.

- J'y songerais si je suis de passage par ici, assura Ace. Eh bien... je pense que nous devons aller à la Guilde.

- Oui, hâtons-nous avant que Mercer ne détruise d'avantage la Guilde.

Ace sauta de la table et ils montèrent dans l'auberge.

- Je suis étonnée que vous n'ayez pas de question, commenta Karliah.

- J'ai un ami qui a une bibliothèque dans le crâne, et j'ai apprit à me méfier de tout ce qui touche de prêt ou de loin au daedra, ricana Ace. Tatch, on y va ?

Tatch se leva de son siège et les rejoignit.

- Karliah, je suppose, fit-il en voyant la jeune femme.

- Enchantée, souffla Karliah.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en est ?

- On retourne à Faillaise, et _j'espère_ qu'on va _enfin_ avoir ces foutus infos. J'ai la haine, là. Je veux revoir la Grand Line. Et y rester _définitivement_.

- Et moi donc... eh bien, on file.

* * *

**J'ai gaaaaaaaaaaaaléré, pour le langage draconique, j'vous jure ! Mais ça veut dire quelque chose :D (vive les sites sur le sujet \o/)**

**1: Bo faasnu : **Vole sans crainte. **Bo **est le verbe voler, pas dans le sens de dérober, mais comme les oiseaux et les dragons !

**2 :** **Him zeymah los voth hio :** Ton frère est avec toi. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire à l'origine, mais c'est ce qui s'en rapprocher le plus... enfin ^^.

* * *

**J'ai fait le chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est voulu !**

**Par contre, je vais pas mettre de chapitre demain, on se retrouve donc Mardi !**

**Ja na et merci à vous tous de me suivre depuis le début de cette aventure, ça reste toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour vous !**


	35. Chapter 33

**Salut à vous !**

**Je vous fais pas patienter plus, on commence immédiatement.**

**Programme... retour à la Cruche Percée pour affronter Mercer, et avec un peu de chance... on avancera sur les traces de la seconde cible de nos chers pirates... Pour le reste, on verra bien ! Shishishishi !**

**Toshiro : Oui, ça reste dur pour tout le monde, mais ce sont des pirates, ils sont courageux et fort. Ils vont survivre. Pour ce qui est la confrontation avec Teach... je vais pas me priver, mais le moment n'est pas encore venu !**

**Enfin, je bavasse et je bavasse encore une fois, mais j'avance pas ! Allez, c'est partit !**

* * *

Karliah était partit devant, le temps qu'Ace et Tatch se préparent à un combat éventuel. Karliah n'avait rien. Pour Ace et Tatch, ils avaient leurs armes à préparer. L'armurier de Faillaise leur avait permit de se faire des réserves de flèches de toutes sortes et une vrai épée pour Tatch (Ace fut content de retrouver son couteau de chasse).

Il restait néanmoins un soucis... la khajit qui les suivait toujours quand ils étaient dans Faillaise, mais ne pénétrait jamais dans la Cruche Percée, ni dans la souricière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Tatch ? souffla Ace en s'accoudant sur la rambarde, pour regarder le canal et la promenade inférieur, sous eux.

- Faudrait savoir ce qu'elle nous veut, aussi, marmonna Tatch. J'ai une idée. Reste là, et surveille notre amie félidé.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je vais réserver une chambre à l'auberge, annonça Tatch à voix haute.

Ace hocha la tête et s'assit sur un banc, dos au canal, face à la femme chat pas très loin. Il arrangea l'arc d'Auriel toujours à sa taille et tira la Lame de Mephala de son dos. Tatch s'éloigna vers l'auberge. La khajiit la regarda un instant, puis fixa de nouveau Ace sans chercher à se cacher.

- Tu goutteras bientôt le sang de la vengeance, murmura Ace en nettoyant la lame sans étuis.

Tatch arriva discrètement derrière la femme quelques instants plus tard et la bouscula.

- Mes excuses, fit Tatch.

- Faîtes plus attention, si vous voulez pas que je vous arrache vos bijoux de familles avec mes griffes ! siffla la femme chat.

Tatch déglutit, et rejoignit Ace. D'un geste discret, il montra un papier qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche de la femme.

- Tu as la chambre ? demanda Ace en se levant.

Il remit son arme dans son dos en se levant.

- Yep. Allons faire un tour, avant de nous coucher, assura Tatch.

Les deux pirates s'éloignèrent.

* * *

Une fois hors des murs de la ville, ils se mirent dans un coin, à côté de gardes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? leur demanda une femme garde.

- On cherche un coin tranquille, et les murs ont des oreilles dans les villes... fit Ace avec un sourire entendu.

- Hmph. Je me m'occupes pas des affaires de la Guildes des Voleurs, je ne veux pas finir dans le lac.

- Merci bien... ricana Tatch.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur une pierre prêt de la muraille de la ville.

- Des instructions, reconnu Ace.

Tatch montra un autre papier.

- Et ça, c'est une lettre, fit Tatch en l'ouvrant

- Que dise les instructions ? demanda Ace.

Tatch les lut et jura.

- Nani ? s'enquit Ace.

- La kahjiit est là pour nous tuer. On lui a dit d'être discret, mais que notre élimination est la haute priorité. Et c'est cette chère Elenwen qui l'envoie. Regarde, y'a notre description.

Ace regarda et eut un sourire, pendant que Tatch lisait la lettre.

- Et ils cherchent toujours une Ann, ricana Ace.

- Estimes-toi heureux, elle allait lui dire que tu es un homme en réalité, c'était le contenu de la lettre, grogna Tatch.

Il lui tendit le papier.

Ace le lut. Yep, la khajiit avait fait le rapprochement.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Ace.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Les deux pirates sursautèrent et reconnurent immédiatement la femme qui se tenait devant eux.

Leur Haki ne l'avait pas sentit venir.

Elle fit tombé sa capuche et leur offrit un sourire plein de croc.

- Serana ? fit Tatch.

Ace s'était déjà jeté sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous revoir, assura Serana.

- Et ta mère ? s'enquit Tatch.

- On a discuté un peu, mais on pourra jamais rattrapé ces siècles passés... et je me rend compte qu'après les aventures qu'on a vécu ensemble, j'étais incapable de revenir à ma petite vie d'avant... à quoi bon être immortel si c'est pour s'ennuyer dans un vieux château ?

- Tu marques un point.

- Par contre, je sais pas encore si je viendrais sur la Grand Line avec vous. On verra le moment venu donc... ça vous va ?

Ace eut un immense sourire.

- Oh, et Bran était triste sans vous, aussi... fit Serana. Je lui ais dit d'attendre prêt des écuries, histoire de vous surprendre. Vous l'auriez sentit, avec votre Haki. Sinon, il paraît que vous avez des soucis ?!

Ace lâcha Serana.

- Yep, on a le Thalmors sur le dos. Ils ont une khajiit pour nous tuer, apprit le jeune homme.

- Eh bien... je m'en occupe pendant que vous régler votre affaire ? Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ?

- On doit affronter la Guilde des Voleurs et le gars qui a voulu tué Ace, expliqua Tatch. Une fois l'histoire plus ou moins régler, on pourra savoir est l'homme qu'on cherche, pour parvenir à accéder jusqu'à Alduin.

- Alduin ? Le Dévoreur de Monde ? Comment un simple mortel peut-il en savoir autant ? s'étonna Serana.

- Eh bien... je crois qu'il s'agit d'un archiviste des Lames. Des chasseurs de dragons, si je me souviens bien, marmonna Tatch en se grattant le menton.

- Oh, eh bien, je m'occupe de la khajiit. Passez devant, je la prendrais par derrière quand elle vous suivra.

Ace eut un sourire en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Serana, sérieux, assura t-il.

- Tu nous a manqué... je me sentais bien seul face à Ace et son insanité, avoua Tatch avec un sourire de coin.

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, leur dit Serana. On y va ?

* * *

Ace et Tatch se retournèrent en entendant un bruit et un cri dans leur dos.

Ce n'était que la khajiit qui les avait suivit dans tout Faillaise. Elle venait juste de finir la gorge tranchée, par Serana. Bran regarda le corps, puis la vampire, avant de s'intéresser au deux pirates.

- Je suis sur vos talons, leur assura t-elle en poussant le corps contre un mur.

- Y'a pas à dire, ça fait du bien de t'avoir pour protéger nos arrières ! ria Ace. Allez, tu viens ?

Tatch passa un bras autour des épaules de la femme et ils poussèrent la porte de la Cruche Percée. Karliah était appuyé contre un mur, pas très loin.

- Navré du retard, Karliah, s'excusa Ace.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis contente que vous soyez là, je crois qu'ils commencent à suspecter mon identité. Vex et Delvin se sont repliés dans le réservoir.

- Je vous suis, ou je vous attends ? Vous avez le Haki après tout, fit Serana.

- Mmmmh, c'est vrai... fit Tatch.

- Et Ace est un logia.

- Oi, le dwemer, ça fait mal dans les tripes. Pas autant que le kairioseki, mais ça quand même mal, se défendit Ace.

- Restes sur le qui vive, on sait jamais, Serana, demanda Tatch. À toute.

- Le moment est venu de faire face à la guilde, annonça Ace.

- Ouvre l'œil et faîtes attention, souffla Karliah. J'ignore ce qui va nous attendre une fois dans la citerne.

Serana resta prêt de la porte, leur fit un petit geste de la main. Bran se colla aux jambes d'Ace qui eut un sourire. Pour le coup, les trois criminels, plus le chien longèrent la citerne et passèrent devant Funeste qui les suivit du regard avec méfiance. Vekel et Tonillia, trop occupé à se disputer, ne prêtèrent aucune attention à eux.

Ils passèrent le passage secret vers le réservoir, et là, Tatch s'arrêta.

- Frey manqua à l'appel, grogna t-il en voyant que sa présence n'était pas perçu par son Haki.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, fit Karliah. Il nous sera plus facile de convaincre la Guilde de qui il est vraiment.

Ace eut une moue.

- Mais je voulais le tuer, moi... gémit-il.

- Tu auras ta vengeance, je t'assure, Ace... promit Tatch. Maintenant, on a autre chose à faire. Vous êtes prêt ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Tatch ouvrit la porte.

Ils s'avancèrent un peu dans le réservoir, pour se retrouver face à Brynjolf, Delvin et Vex alignés devant eux, l'arme sortit, leur bloquant la route. Un peu partout, on voyait les autres membres de la Guilde qui eux aussi étaient sur le pied de guerre. Les deux pirates et la dunmer s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

- Doucement, on est pas là pour se battre, fit Tatch en levant deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de débarqué ici avec cette meurtrière, leur dit Brynjolf.

- Yep, on en a une bonne, assura Ace. À toi l'honneur, Karliah.

- Je vous en prie, baissez vos armes et parlons, demanda Karliah avec une once de nervosité et de panique. J'ai la preuve que vous avez été trompés !

Il eut une légère hésitation, puis Brynjolf se redressa, gardant toujours son arme en main, néanmoins.

- Pas d'entourloupe, Karliah, ou je vous mets en pièces, avertit-il. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- J'ai le journal de Gallus, et je pense que vous trouverez son contenu... troublant, fit-elle.

Elle sortit de son sac de voyage la traduction du journal et le remit à Brynjolf qui le consulta.

- Non... c'est impossible ! finit par dire Brynjolf. C'est réellement impossible ! Je connais Mercer depuis trop longtemps pour que ça soit vrai !

- C'est vrai, Brynjolf, tout est vrai, assura Karliah. Mercer vole la Guilde depuis des années, juste sous nos yeux.

- Brynjolf... Frey a essayé de me tuer à Voileneige, informa Ace. Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je me serais retrouvé dans une sale situation.

Brynjolf avait l'air perplexe. Il se frotta le front puis referma le journal.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen si ce que dit la donzelle est vrai. Delvin, il me faut votre clef de la chambre forte, annonça Brynjolf.

- Attendez un petit instant, Bryn, fit Delvin, alors que Brynjolf et Karliah commençaient à traverser de part en part le Réservoir pour aller jusqu'à une porte à l'air inviolable, à l'autre bout, prêt du bureau du chef de la Guilde.

Vex suivit le mouvement, avec Ace, Tatch et Bran.

- Bryn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce journal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Delvin.

- C'est la preuve que Mercer se sert dans notre coffre depuis des années. Gallus enquêtait là dessus avant d'être assassiné, expliqua Brynjolf.

- Comment Mercer peut-il ouvrir un coffre à deux clefs ?! C'est impossible ! L'a t-il crocheté ?!

- Cette porte est le meilleur mécanisme de verrouillage qui existe ! s'offusqua Vex. Elle est impossible à crocheter !

- Il n'a pas eut besoin de crocheter la serrure, marmonna Karliah.

Tout le monde la regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demanda Delvin.

Tatch s'approcha de la porte et regarda la serrure. Yep, pas de trace montrant qu'elle avait été forcé.

- Tatch ? appela Ace.

- Envoie moi une lame chauffé à blanc, Ace, s'il te plaît, je suis sûre qu'avec ça, je peux forcer cette serrure, annonça Tatch.

- Si tu as envie de perdre ton temps, fais-toi plaisir, ricana Vex.

Ace tira son couteau de sa ceinture et rejoignit Tatch. Il garda un instant la lame de son arme dans sa main, avant d'en tendre la poignée à son ami qui prit l'objet. La lame était à présent brillante et rouge.

- Merci, mec... au boulot, fit Tatch.

Et avec l'aide du couteau, il entreprit de forcé la serrure, la langue entre les dents. Vex eut un petit sourire, l'air de dire que Tatch n'arriverait à rien.

Clic.

Clic.

Le petit sourire de Vex fondit quand Tatch poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit gentiment.

- Aucune serrure n'est infaillible et ne peu me résister, ricana Tatch en rendant son arme à Ace.

Brynjolf et Delvin se regardèrent, puis adressèrent un regard plein de respect à Tatch. Puis, Brynjolf s'avança et pénétra dans la chambre forte. Et il jura :

- Par les Huit ! Plus rien ! Tout à disparu ! Tout le monde à l'intérieur !

Tout le monde pénétra dans la chambre forte rempli de coffre grand ouvert montrant leur contenu absent.

Tatch siffla.

Yep, tout était vide. Mercer n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

- L'or... les joyaux... fit Delvin, abasourdit. Tout... tout a disparu !

- L'infâme ordure ! rugit Vex en sortant de nouveau son arme. Je vais le tuer !

- Vex, range ça immédiatement, ordonna Brynjolf qui essayait de garder son calme. Il faut garder son sang froid. Calmons-nous et réfléchissons.

- Fais ce qu'il dit, Vex, demanda Delvin. Ça ne sert à rien pour le moment.

- Vex... la tête de Frey est à _moi_, siffla Ace.

Vex hésita un long moment, puis rangea son arme.

- Bien, nous ferons les choses à votre manière... pour l'instant. Et on verra bien qui aura Frey le premier, gamin.

- Vex, ne lance pas de défit à Ace, conseil d'ami, fit Tatch avec un sourire de coin.

- Delvin, Vex, surveillez la Cruche. Surveillez la Cruche. Si vous voyez Mercer, dîtes lui de venir me voir sur le champ.

- Brynjolf, c'est évident qu'il ne reviendra pas... il n'y a plus rien de valeur, ici. Il n'a plus aucune raison de traînait par ici. Je serais pas étonné qu'il soit déjà loin, fit Tatch.

Et tout le monde s'en alla. Karliah alla s'asseoir à une table, un peu plus loin pour respirer profondément. Les choses s'étaient passés mieux que prêvue.

- Tatch, j'ai deux trucs à vendre auprès de Delvin, tu t'en occupes, pendant que je raconte ce qu'il en est à Brynjolf ? s'enquit Ace.

- Pas de soucis. C'est quoi ? demanda Tatch.

- Un cube en or et une maquette de navire.

Ace laissa son sac à son ami et alla voir Brynjolf qui s'était mit à fouiller le bureau du chef de la Guilde, dans l'espoir de trouver des indices sur là où était Mercer.

- Brynjolf ? fit Ace.

- Oh, Ace... qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé exactement, quand tu es partit pour le sanctuaire avec Karliah ? demanda Brynjolf en se redressant.

- Eh bien, on a fait le sanctuaire de fond en comble, avant d'arriver devant une porte à énigme nordique. Là, Karliah m'a tiré une flèche avec un poison spéciale, histoire de me mettre hors de danger. Elle voulait avoir Mercer vivant, mais elle a pas eut de ligne de tire dégagé. Je les ais entendu parler. Apparemment, c'est elle qui était derrière l'Hydronning et Lumidor.

- Elle a essayé de monter Maven contre Mercer hein... petite futée... autre chose ?

- Ensuite, j'ai comprit que c'est Frey le coupable du meurtre de Gallus, et non Karliah.

- Je m'en doutais. Dans la dernière entrée de son journal, Gallus semblait sur le point de dénoncer Mercer à la Guilde. Vous n'avez rien apprit d'autre?

- Eh bien... oui... il semblerait que Gallus, Frey et Karliah soient des Rossignols.

Brynjolf regarda Ace pour s'assurer qu'il était sérieux et commenta :

- Des Rossignols ? J'ai toujours cru qu'ils n'existaient pas... qu'ils n'étaient qu'un épouvantail censé faire peur aux nouvelles recrues. Il y avait autre chose ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, annonça Ace après un instant de réflexion. Sauf que Frey m'a planté une épée dans le bide, mais qu'il a pas saisi que je suis aussi tenace que de la mauvaise herbe.

- Alors, j'ai une tâche importante à te confier. Mais avant, je me souviens que tu voulais des informations sur un vieil homme qui se cacherait dans la Souricière, non ? Je pense que vu la situation, toi et ton ami pouvez avoir l'information que vous désirez. Il y a donc bien un vieille homme qui vit dans les Voûtes de la Souricière, au delà des Galeries. Tu vois la porte juste à côté du passage secret qui mène ici ?

- Oui, eh bien ?

- C'est l'entrer des Galeries. Regarde.

Brynjolf souleva un livre de compte sur le bureau pour sortir une carte de la Sourcière. Il posa son doigt sur un point.

- C'est l'entré des Galeries, ça. Et là (il déplaça son doigt), c'est l'entrer des voûtes. Néanmoins, sois prudent, tu n'es pas le seul qui le cherche.

- Des Thalmors ?

- Oui.

Ace se gratta la nuque et demanda :

- Et c'est quoi la tâche important que tu veux me confier ?

- Je voudrais que tu t'introduises chez Mercer et que tu mettes la main sur tout ce qui pourrait nous indiquer où il se trouve.

- Il a une maison, à Faillaise ? s'étonna Ace.

- Ouais. Un cadeau des Roncenoir après qu'ils aient expulsé la famille qui l'occupait. Un endroit appelé le manoir de Faillebois. Il n'y est jamais. Il se contente de payer l'entretien. Il engage un voyou du nom de Vlad pour garder un œil sur la propriété.

- Je vais demander à Tatch s'il veut pas s'en charger. Le vieil homme est d'une importance capitale, et si le Thalmors est sur les lieux, je joue contre le temps. Je dois le faire sortir de là au plus vite.

- C'est si important ? demanda Brynjolf.

Ace eut un soupire.

- Disons que cet homme est la seule piste que nous ayons pour pouvoir réduire le nombre de lézard géant qui parcourt le ciel de ce pays, ricana le jeune homme.

- Je vois. Faîtes comme bon vous semble, du moment qu'on sait où est Mercer... Mais faîtes attention là bas, c'est le dernier endroit en Bordeciel où je voudrais envoyer l'un de vous. Trouvez un moyen d'entrer, trouvez l'information et revenez. Tuez quiconque se mettre sur votre route, vous avez ma permission.

- On le retrouvera et je ferais sauter sa tête. Il a trahit la mauvaise personne... Je t'emprunte cette carte.

Brynjolf se surpris à avoir pitié de Mercer devant le sourire féroce d'Ace.

* * *

- Voilà ton argent, Ace, fit Tatch en lui donnant une bourse d'or. Et maintenant ?

Serana était venue s'asseoir à une table de la Cruche, table contre laquelle était appuyé Tatch.

- On joue contre le temps. Le Thalmor sait où ce cache Esbern, annonça Ace. Je te propose qu'on se sépare et qu'on se retrouve à Rivebois, Tatch. Brynjolf voudrait qu'on fouilla chez Frey pour savoir où il se cache, maintenant. Tu peux t'en charger pendant que je m'occupe de faire évacuer Esbern avec Serana ?

- Et ta vengeance ? s'étonna son ami.

- Tu crois que Mercer va rester tranquillement chez lui, alors qu'il a vidé le coffre de la Guilde ?

- Un point pour toi. Il vit où ?

- Manoir de Faillebois.

- Alors j'y vais. On se retrouve à Rivebois. Bonne chance à vous. Bran, tu les protèges, d'accord le chien ?

Bran aboya pour montrer son accord.

- On se voit plus tard, Tatch fit Serana en se levant.

- Soyez prudent, leur dit Tatch.

Et il fila vers l'entrer de la Cruche.

- On y va ? demanda Ace.

- Allons-y, fit Serana en chargeant sa magie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrer des Galeries. Très mort comme coin, en tout cas.

Booo, fallait pas s'attendre avec des animations de boite de nuit dans les égouts, aussi !

- Qui est là ? fit la voix hautaine d'une altmer.

- Le Père Noël ! _Higan !_ répliqua Ace en se mettant à fusiller tout le monde sur son passage, accompagné par les attaques électriques de Serana.

- Voilà l'agent des Lames ! cria un Thalmor en venant à leur rencontre, l'arme levait.

- Idée stupide, commenta Serana.

Elle attrapa le visage de l'elfe et l'électrocuta à bout portant.

- Mettez-vous à genoux devant vos maîtres ! Esbern ne s'échappera pas ! gronda un elfe en bas.

- Ore wa Kaizoku ! Je n'ai pas de maître et je n'en aurais jamais ! rugit Ace.

Il sauta du chemin sur lequel lui et Serana se tenait pour retrouver face à l'elfe. Il esquiva de son mieux une épée invoquée qui lui fit une entaille dans le bras. Le jeune homme parvint à lui enfoncer ses doigts dans les yeux, les lui crevant, avant de le brûler directement de l'intérieur.

Bran mordit profondément le postérieur d'un sorcier du Thalmor, et Ace jeta son couteau qui se ficha profondément dans les deux yeux de l'homme.

Serana sauta pour se mettre au niveau du cadavre et retira le couteau, qu'elle lança à Ace. Le jeune homme le rattrapa et le rangea.

- Il n'y a plus personne, pour le moment, dit-il.

Il sortit la carte et la consulta. Il sauta encore en bas, pour retrouver Serana, ils passèrent une grille et essayant de ne pas glisser sur l'huile (Ace sauta par dessus pour ne pas y mettre le feu), ils parvinrent jusqu'à une porte.

- Ce doit être l'entrer pour les Voûtes de la Sourcière, fit Ace.

* * *

Ils passèrent la porte pour se retrouver dans un couloir percé de grille. Ils le longèrent et finir par trouver une ouverture, qui les fit déboucher sur un escalier.

- Encrier. Pierre. Sceau. Livre. Couteau, disait une femme quelque part. Ahahahaha ! Non ! Ils ne me trouveront jamais ! Encier. Oui. Pierre. Oui. Sceau. Oui. Livre. Oui. Couteau. Oui. Non! Non non non non non non !

Ace et Serana se regardèrent et vu le geste que fit Serana prêt de sa tempe, une chose était sûre... cette femme était folle.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et virent un chef cuistot qui se tenait derrière une porte grillagée.

- Oh... pas de graisse sur celui-ci... commenta t-il en voyant Ace, une lueur affamée dans le regard. Venez, venez donc dîner chez moi !

Et il se mit à lécher le hachoir qu'il avait dans une main, d'un air digne d'un psychophate.

- Sans façon, déclina Ace assez inquiet.

Et ils passèrent sur un autre couloir.

- Et après, on me reproche d'être une vampire, marmonna Serana. Lui, il fait partit d'une secte de Namira, j'en suis persuadée.

- Namira ? demanda Ace.

- Une princesse daedra. La Reine de la Putréfaction, comme on dit. Elle est associée avec tout ce qui est limace, araignée, et autre créature dégoûtante. Il existe d'ailleurs une variété de champignon qu'on appel la Truffe de Namira. Pratiquement tout ses adeptes sont nécrophages. Pour lui plaire, il faut se vautrer dans tout ce qui est hideux, et surtout, dans sa propre hideur. Elle a fait d'un noble, qui cherchait la gloire, le Prince des Mendiants.

- Ah...fit Ace. Très peu pour moi.

Serana eut un sourire. Pas pour elle non plus.

- Ouaf ! aboya Bran.

Les deux autres le regardèrent. Le chien était posté devant une porte, très différente des grilles et panneau en bois de la Sourcière, avec un aspect limite semblable au coffre fort de la Guilde.

- Quelque chose me dit que notre ami Esbern est là, fit Ace.

Il s'avança et frappa à la porte.

Il s'en suivit un instant de silence, puis une fenêtre de la taille d'une meurtrière fut révélé dans la porte à hauteur d'yeux, montrant un vieil homme derrière.

- Allez vous en ! lança le vieil homme dedans.

- Vous êtes Esbern ? Ouvrez ! Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, assura Ace.

- Pardon ? Non, vous vous trompez ! Je ne suis pas Esbern ! Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez !

- Tout va bien... c'est Delphine qui m'envoie.

- Delphine ? Mais comment vous... commença le vieil homme avant de soupirer. Alors vous l'avez trouvé et elle vous a donné mon adresse. Et me voilà fait comme un rat.

Ace soupira. La méfiance de ce gars allait le tuer.

Serana posa une main sur son épaule.

- Calmes-toi, Ace... elle ne t'a pas dit quelque chose, pour qu'il puisse nous faire confiance, demanda t-elle. Un mot de passe ?

Ace se creusa la cervelle et finit par demander :

- Où étiez-vous le trente Soufflegivre ?

Esbern leva les sourcils.

- Oh... je m'en souviens. Évidemment, fit-il, toute animosité disparu. Delphine est vraiment en vie ? Vous feriez bien d'entrer, pour me dire ce que vous me voulez et comment vous m'avez trouvé.

Et il referma la meurtrière.

- Ça ne prendra qu'un instant, assura Esbern.

Et il commença à déverrouiller un nombre impressionnant de serrures, au vu des bruits.

- Celui là coince toujours un peu... s'excusa Esbern. Voilà.

- Je peux défoncer la porte, si ça vous arrange, annonça Ace.

- Non, j'en ai besoin, mais merci. Encore deux petits.

Encore quelques bruits de serrures, et Esbern ouvrit la porte.

- Voilà, entrez. Faîtes comme chez vous, leur dit-il finalement.

Serana, Bran et Ace pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans les égouts de la ville, les lieux présentaient un confort inattendu, avec un coin cuisine, un bureau, une bibliothèque, un coin pour la toilette et un lit.

Serana referma la porte derrière eux.

- C'est mieux ici pour parler. Quels sont vos noms ?

- Serana.

- Portgas D. Ace. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ace ou Portgas, au choix.

- Donc, Delphine continue toujours le combat, après toutes ces années, fit Esbern. J'aurais espérer qu'elle comprenne que c'est sans espoir. J'ai essayé de le lui dire, il y a bien des années... fit Esbern en allant s'appuyer contre son bureau.

- Commet ça, sans espoir ? demanda Serana.

- Vous n'avez pas encore comprit ! Que vous faut-il de plus pour réaliser ce qu'il se passe ?! Alduin est revenu, comme l'annonçait la Prophétie ! Le dragon des crépuscules du temps, qui dévore les âmes des morts ! Personne n'échappe à son appétit de puissance, ici, comme dans l'au-delà ! Alduin dévorera toutes les choses et le monde s'éteindra. Rien ne peut l'arrêter !

- C'est joyeux comme perspective, commenta Serana avec ironie.

- J'ai essayé de les prévenir ! Personne ne voulait m'écouter. Imbéciles. Tout c'est avéré... je n'avais plus qu'à regarder notre fin approcher...

- Vous parlez vraiment de la fin du monde ? demanda Ace. Je veux dire, au sens littéral.

- Absolument, confirma Esbern. Tout était écrit. La fin a commencé. Alduin est revenu. Seul un Enfant de Dragon peut l'arrêter. Mais cela fait des siècles qu'aucun Enfant de Dragon ne c'est manifesté. Les dieux semblent s'être lassés de nous. Ils nous ont abandonnés à notre triste sort, entre les mains d'Alduin, le Dévoreur de monde.

De tout les mondes, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils tombent sur celui qui risqué d'être détruit ? Et pourquoi est-ce que lui, un pirate, était réduit à devoir le sauver ? Tout ça lui échapper totalement.

- Maître Esbern, ce n'est pas sans espoir, assura Serana. Il y a un Enfant de Dragon. Et c'est Ace.

- Comment ?

Esbern regarda Ace qui se gratta la nuque, embarrassé.

- Vous seriez... est-ce possible ? Vous ? Un gamin ? Enfant de Dragon ?

- Je suis pas un gamin, grogna Ace.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux de cet espoir qui renaît, ou si je dois m'en inquiété, en considérant ça comme une façon pour les dieux de nous torturés... fit Esbern. Il faut... il faut... Il faut partir, et vite. Conduisez-moi à Delphine, nous avons tant à nous dire. Mais laissez moi quelques instants, je dois rassembler mes affaires...

Et Esbern commença à faire un remue ménage pas possible chez lui.

- Maître Esbern, nous avons peu de temps, nul ne sait quand arriveront d'autres agents du Thalmor, fit Serana. Ils ont retrouvé votre trace.

- Justement, il ne faut leur laisser aucun indice... fit Esbern en fourrant des affaires dans un sac. J'aurais besoin de ça... Non, non, c'est inutile... où ai-je fourré mon Anuade ?

- Dépêchez-vous ! pressa Ace.

- Un instant, je sais que le temps presse. Il m'en reste encore un... fit Esbern en cherchant quelque chose sur son bureau. Je sais, je sais. Je me dépêche. Voilà, c'est bon, on peu y aller !

- Ils sont là ! rugit Ace. Je vais les retenir ! Serana ! On se retrouve aux écuries !

- Pas de soucis, Ace ! Bran, veille sur lui, fit Serana. Venez avec moi, Maître Esbern !

Ace sortit en trombe de la pièce et se jeta dans l'affrontement du renfort du Thalmor avec Bran. Pendant ce temps, Serana et Esbern contournèrent l'affrontement.

* * *

- Mercer ne veut pas de visiteur, fit le gars qui traînait dans le jardin du manoir de Mercer. Et il est pas là de toute façon.

- C'est lui qui m'envoie, mentit Tatch. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de vous à Markarath.

Le pilule, l'emballage, la notice, la boite et même le pharmacien furent avaler.

- Vraiment ? Très bien, voici la clef, veiller à ce que personne ne rentre, fit l'homme en lui donnant la clef de la propriété avant de partir.

Tatch le regarda partir en essayant de ne pas sourire. Ce gars était un idiot complet !

Il s'avança donc dans le jardin et alla vers la porte en bas. Bloqué, forcément. Il avisa une rampe d'accès juste au dessus de sa tête menant au balcon du deuxième étage.

Tatch ramassa un caillou, visa et paf ! La rampe tomba, lui permettant de monter jusqu'à balcon. Là, il put entrer, grâce à la clef donnait par Vlad.

Une fois dedans, son Haki perçu la présence de vie humaine.

Des gardes, oui, forcément.

En ouvrant une porte, Tatch vit un gars, habillé en bandit, qui lui tournait le dos. À pas de loup, Tatch vint se mettre dans son dos et lui coupa la gorge. Un autre arriva, attiré par le bruit, mais deux coups, et il perdit ses mains.

- On a perdu quelques choses ? demanda moqueusement Tatch après avoir coupé les mains de son adversaire.

Un autre coup d'épée fendit à moitié le crâne de l'orc face à lui.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Parcourant les deux étages et la cave, se servant allègrement dans les quelques richesses qu'il voyait, Tatch chercha des informations. Ne voyant rien, il se mit à réfléchir.

Si Mercer avait eut l'idée de mettre une telle rampe d'accès à l'extérieur, c'est qu'il devait avoir de la ressource. Si Tatch avait été à sa place, qu'aurait-il fait ?

En entrant dans la cuisine, il avisa une chaîne accroché à un pilier. Chaîne qu'il activa. Un bruit provint d'un des placard qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant une entrée secrète.

Bingo !

Tatch passa le placard et se retrouva devant un escalier qu'il descendit.

Il était à présent dans une sorte de sous-sol donnant directement sur une architecture digne de la Sourcière. Il suivit donc le chemin, espérant que ça le mène quelque part. Il contourna des plaques de pression en longeant les murs sur la pointe des pieds, testant quelques plaques du bout du pied pour voir si elles s'activaient ou pas. C'était un boulot pour Ace, pas pour lui, par Davy Jones ! Il avait pas _du tout_ envie de finir rôtie.

Il parvint de l'autre côté, évita facilement un autre piège et continua sa route.

Plus loin, par contre, les choses se compliquèrent, face aux lames balanciers. On avait pas idée d'installer ça chez soit !

Tatch resta un instant à se crasser la barbiche, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il soupira et se mit à avancer un pas après l'autre, évitant de son mieux les lames.

Cela lui tira des sueurs froides, mais il réussi.

- J'aurais dû refusé ce qu'à proposer Ace, grogna Tatch.

Il continua sa route jusqu'à un escalier qui descendait jusqu'à une porte qu'il passa.

Holy shit !

Tatch se précipita sur le coffre dans un coin de la pièce et le vida immédiatement. Il prit ensuite des pierres précieuses et des bijoux qui traînaient. Il s'empara ensuite d'un buste en pierre, qui valait peut-être quelque chose, parce que Mercer ne l'aurait pas chez lui, sinon. Il avisa ensuite une épée dans une vitrine. Une épée de verre, apparemment. Légère, bon équilibre, parfait pour remplacer l'épée d'acier qu'il avait acheté le matin même.

Enfin, sur le bureau, il y avait des plans. Il était question d'une énorme statut, de ce que comprenait Tatch. Le reste c'était incompréhensible. Il le roula et le mit dans son sac.

* * *

- Je te le prend. Ça doit venir de chez Mercer, hein, fit Delvin devant le buste. C'est un buste du Renard Gris, un voleur légendaire que Mercer admirait il fut un temps. Voilà ton dû pour la découverte.

Il donna une bourse d'or à Tatch qui l'empocha avant d'aller voir Brynjolf dans le Réservoir.

- J'ai des plans, Brynjolf, informa Tatch.

- La garde m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils avaient ratissé la ville, mais que Mercer avait disparu. J'espère que ça nous mènera quelque part, tout ça, fit Brynjolf en prenant les plans que lui donna Tatch.

Il les déroula sur le bureau et jura avec profusion.

- Il veut voler les Yeux de Falmers ? C'était le grand projet de Gallus ! fit Brynjolf.

Tatch imagina rapidement la scène montrant Gélébor empalait aisément Mercer sur son épée quand celui-ci tenterait de lui arracher les yeux. Il secoua la tête. Il devait être en train de délirer.

- Il est question d'une statut légendaire avec des yeux en diamant immense, expliqua Brynjolf. Si Mercer met la main dessus, il va disparaître pour de bon, ça ne fait pas un pli. Il a prit la fortune de la guilde et il prépare l'un des derniers grands coups de l'histoire... c'est une insulte.

- Si gros que ça ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Presque aussi gros que celui du vol de la Couronne Cérémonielle de Barenziah.

- Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il en est de Karliah ?

- Je lui ais présenté mes excuses au nom de la Guilde pour la façon dont nous l'avons traité. Néanmoins, elle aurait voulu parler à Ace et moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Vous verrez bien, si elle accepte de vous parlez.

Brynjolf quitta le bureau et alla voir Karliah qui était toujours assise à une table, suivit par Tatch.

- Brynjolf, l'heure est venu de décider du sort de Mercer. Avant la nomination d'un nouveau chef de la Guilde, cette décision vous reviens, fit Karliah.

- C'est vrai, mam'zelle... et j'ai prit une décision, annonça Brynjolf. Mercer Frey a tuer Gallus, et il a essayé de vous tuer toi et Ace. Il a trahi la Guilde et remit notre futur en question. Il doit mourir.

- Nous devons faire attention, Brynjolf. Mercer est un Rossignol, un agent de Nocturne.

- Alors tout est vrai dans ce que racontes les histoires... Les Rossignols, leur Pacte avec Nocturne, et le Mausolée du Crépuscule.

- Kézako ? demanda Tatch.

- C'est un temple de Nocturne, en quelques sortes. C'est en ces murs qu'est renfermé son pouvoir. Un lieu que les Rossignols ont jurés de protéger jusqu'à leur mort, et que Mercer a profané, expliqua Karliah.

- Aaaah.

- Et c'est pour cela que nous devons nous préparer à affronter Mercer à armes égales, fit Karliah. Mais j'aurais voulu faire cette proposition au jeune Ace... après tout, il est celui que Mercer a voulu tué, et qu'il considère donc comme une menace pour lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Ace ? Il est cheaté ! Vous connaissez pas la moitié de sa puissance. Et il refusera de s'impliquer avec un autre daedra, même par vengeance. C'est un animal sauvage, une créature indomptable enflammer, soupira Tatch. C'est un D., pour résumer les choses.

- Un D. ? C'est quoi cette nouveauté ? demanda Brynjolf.

- De vieilles histoires qui court par chez nous, et qui ont été entendu par certaines personnes. Le dernier qui a identifié Ace comme étant un D., à dit de lui qu'il était une arme pour détruire les dieux, mais comme ses semblables, il est trop indiscipliné et préfère jouer les agitateurs de bas étages. Par chez nous, on c'est peu sur le D. Les seuls qui sachent quelques choses sont extrêmement rares, voir mort. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils sont toujours promit à une grande destinée, et que là où ils passent, y'a _toujours_ des emmerdes, je le sais par expérience, depuis le temps que je côtoie Ace. Enfin, ce sont des histoires de pirates, rien de bien important.

Tatch soupira et croisa les bras.

- Et vous, vous accepteriez de passer un pacte commercial avec Nocturne ? demanda Karliah à Tatch.

- Si les termes du contrat sont intéressant, je peux y réfléchir, assura Tatch avec un sourire intéressé.

- Très bien. Alors, il y a un sentier étroit qui gravit la montagne juste à l'extérieur de Faillaise, en sortant par la porte Sud-Est, annonça la dunmer. Au bout de ce chemin se trouve une Pierre Dressée. Je veux que vous me retrouviez là bas.

Et elle s'en alla.

- J'ai des préparatifs à faire de mon côté, annonça Brynjolf à Tatch. Je vous retrouve à la pierre.

- Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure, fit Tatch.

Il alla vers son coffre personnel et l'ouvrit. Il prit tout ce qu'il y avait mit avec Ace, heureux de voir que rien, même pas un spetims, n'avaient disparu. Une fois cela fait et les bâtons de Sanghin et Sheogorath enroulés dans un drap, il se leva et s'en alla.

* * *

**Et un autre chapitre qui s'achève !**

**La suite, je vous donne rendez-vous à demain !**

**Marchez avec les ombres, tout le monde !**


	36. Chapter 34

**Salut à vous !**

**Ça va comme vous voulez ?**

**Allez, on s'attarde pas et on enchaîne sur le reste de l'aventure de Tatch qui va encore une fois désobéir à la demande de Marco (est-ce que ça vous surprend, sérieux ?).**

**Par contre, je vous informe que je vais ralentir le rythme de publication à une fois tout les deux jours... je suis méchante ? J'espère que non ^^'.**

**Kira1726 : Non, la khajiit n'a rien comprit, et regrettera toutesamort d'avoir servit leThalmor, et Mercer va grave en baver... mouhahahaha !**

**Bref, on commence !**

* * *

Tatch arriva au bout du chemin face à une pierre noir comme la nuit, arborant la marque d'un oiseau entourant un disque de ses ailes, dessiné en blanc.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez là, fit Karliah en voyant Tatch approché.

Tatch se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire.

Si Marco apprenait ça, le commandant risqué de prendre trèèèès cher. Heureusement qu'Ace était pas là pour vendre la mèche !

- Sinon, c'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda t-il.

- C'est le quartier général des Rossignols, creusé dans la parois par le premier d'entre nous. Nous venons y chercher l'avantage dont nous avons besoin pour vaincre Mercer.

- Quel genre d'avantage ? demanda Brynjolf qui était déjà là.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous expliquerais en route, se contenta de dire Karliah.

Et un pan de la roche, dans la parois rocheuse derrière la pierre dressée, s'effaça, dévoilant un passage dans lequel Karliah s'engagea. Brynjolf et Tatch se regardèrent, puis la suivirent. Ils passèrent une porte pour se retrouver dans une grotte.

- Alors voilà le siège des Rossignols, commenta Brynjolf. J'en ai entendu parler quand j'ai rejoint la Guilde, mais jamais j'aurais cru qu'il existait vraiment.

- Le fait que la Guilde pense que les Rossignols ne sont qu'un mythe n'est pas un hasard, répondit Karliah, toujours en avançant. Ça a permis de détourné l'attention de notre vraie nature.

Elle se retourna et regarda Brynjolf à côté de Tatch, avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Brynjolf ? Vous froncez tellement les sourcils que je les entends, dit-elle.

- J'essaie de comprendre ce que j'fais ici, mam'zelle. Je ne suis pas un prêtre et je ne suis certainement pas croyant. Pourquoi moi ?

- La même ici, et Ace aurait dit la même chose. Par chez nous, on ne jure que par Davy Jones et par la mer démentielle qu'on vogue, ricana Tatch. Quoique pour Ace, il jure aussi par son D...

- Je saisi pas non plus cette histoire de D., avoua Karliah.

- N'essayez même pas, lui-même ne sait pas tout ce que ça implique. Dîtes vous juste qu'il est kamikaze, inflammable, et que même sur le seuil de la mort, il sourira. Bref, donc, pourquoi nous ? soupira Tatch.

- Ce n'est pas une question de foi, leur dit Karliah en faisant une pose prêt d'un flambeau. C'est un contrat.

Et ils arrivèrent dans une salle en ruine.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait un pont en bois qui passait pardessus un cour d'eau.

- Vous êtes les seules personnes non-initiées à mettre les pieds ici depuis des siècles, leur dit Karliah. Avant le début de la cérémonie du Pacte, vous devez aller à l'armurerie et enfiler une armure de Rossignol.

- Il y a de quoi avoir le tournis, pas vrai ? ricana Brynjolf à Tatch.

- J'suis d'accord avec toi.

Karliah traversa le pont jusqu'à une salle où on trouvait trois bannières avec le même symbole, au dessus de trois étranges blocs de marbres, où on retrouvait, pour pas changer, le symbole des Rossignols. Karliah se plaça devant l'une des pierres et y posa sa main. Elle fut alors enrouler dans un nuage de plume noirs aux reflets bleus, sortit de nul part, qui disparurent presque immédiatement. La dunmer était à présent vêtue d'une armure noir aux reflets bleuté, avec une cape, une capuche, des bottes et des gants assortit. Son visage était totalement masqué. Sur son armure, on retrouvait, parmi les lignes qui la décorait, encore une fois, ce symbole aviaire.

Brynjolf et Tatch se regardèrent. Karliah les mena devant une autre pierre chacun, et leur fit signe d'y mettre la main, avant de reculer d'un pas. Ils obtempérèrent et furent à leur tour camouflé dans le nuage de plumes, qui en disparaissant les révéla portant la même armure.

C'était léger.

Malgré la sensation de protection qui en provenait, l'armure était aussi légère que des vêtements. Après un étude plus approfondie, la sensation de simple vêtement venait du fait que malgré l'armure, ils avaient toujours leur fringue. L'armure elle-même était comme une plume sur eux. Ils ne pouvaient la sentir, tant elle était légère.

- Tout est prêt pour le pacte. Allons-y, fit Karliah.

Et elle les entraîna dans un autre couloir.

Ils arrivèrent devant d'autre flambeau, face à un escalier, et là Brynjolf s'arrêta.

- D'accord, mam'zelle, on a enfilé nos costume... et maintenant ?

Karliah montra une grille au bout du couloir, vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

- Derrière cette porte, vous ferez le premier pas vers le chemin qui mène aux Rossignols, leur dit-elle.

- Hola doucement ! L'armure je veux bien, mais devenir un Rossignol ? C'était pas prévu.

- Si nous voulons avoir le même espoir de vaincre Mercer, il nous faut le soutien de Nocturne ! Pour qu'elle vous accepte dans ses rangs, vous devez conclure un arrangement.

- Suffit juste de remonter encore plus Ace contre Frey, et d'apporter de l'écran solaire, du maïs à faire griller, et de quoi faire un barbec', j'vous dis ! ricana Tatch.

- Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, lui dit Karliah.

- Stop. Je veux d'abord des explications pour ce qui est du gamin, ensuite, on reviendra au sujet des Rossignols. Lâche le morceau, Tatch, fit Brynjolf.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun soucis à ce que je vous dise ce qu'il en est... fit Tatch. Par chez nous, il existe des fruits qu'on appel akuma no mi. Ils contiennent la malédiction des océans. Une seule bouchée prive celui qui le mange de sa capacité de nager, mais lui octroie un grand pouvoir en contrepartie, si on a de la chance, car on peu tomber sur quelque chose de totalement inutile, aussi. Néanmoins, un second fruit et c'est la mort assurée. Ace a consommé l'un de ces fruits.

- C'est du délire totale... commenta Brynjolf.

- Pas plus que le pouvoir légendaire de la Coule Grise de Nocturne qui effaça l'existence des mémoires humaines de tout ceux qui durent la portée, d'où l'existence du Renard Gris, ce voleur légendaire, fit Karliah. Continuez.

- Il existe trois grandes catégories pour ces fruits. Ace appartient à la classe des logia. Les logias contrôlent un élément... ils sont la personnification de cet élément. Dans le cas présent, il est question du feu.

- Le feu ?! s'exclama Brynjolf.

- Yep, le feu. Tout le monde qui le voit utiliser ses pouvoirs dit qu'il pratique une étrange magie, mais c'est pas de la magie. C'est juste la capacité qui va avec son fruit du démon.

- C'est tout ? demanda Karliah.

- J'ai pas la tête à me chopper une migraine en expliquant le principe du Haki, vous m'excuserez. Bon, revenons au sujet de ce pacte avec Nocturne. Ça serait bien de connaître les termes du contrat, avant de signer.

- Là, il marque un point, mam'zelle, approuva Brynjolf.

- Les termes sont assez simple. Nocturne vous acceptera parmi les Rossignols, et vous pourrez utiliser vos pouvoirs comme bon vous semble. Et en retour, vous deviendrez le Gardien du Mausolée du Crépuscule dans la vie, comme dans la mort.

- On va être forcée de passer le restant de nos jours dans ce mausolée ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Non. Lorsque le Mausolée sera en danger, un rossignol vous apparaîtra, et où que vous soyez, vous guidera jusqu'à lui.

- Au point où on en est, on a pas grand chose à perdre... marmonna Brynjolf. Si ça veut dire que Mercer vit ses dernières heures, je suis d'accord.

- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Karliah en regardant Tatch. Souhaitez-vous conclure le Pacte avec Nocturne ?

Tatch eut une grimace pensive sous sa capuche et soupira :

- Faîtes que Marco ne l'apprenne jamais... C'est bon pour moi.

- Il est redoutable ce Marco ? demanda Brynjolf.

- _Très_... si y'a bien un piaf avec un sale caractère, c'est bien Marco le Phénix !

- Quand j'aurais ouvert la porte, Tatch, vous vous mettrez sur le cercle à l'ouest. Brynjolf, vous prendrez celui à l'est, demanda Karliah.

- Oui m'dame.

Karliah monta quelques marches et passa un petit couloir jusqu'à la grille qu'elle ouvrit. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils passèrent un pont de pierre qui surplombé un lac souterrain, jusqu'à un grand socle de pierre ronde, au milieu de la caverne, gravé du symbole des Rossignols. De là sortait trois autres ponts. Karliah prit celui du milieu qui l'a fit monté sur un socle plus petit. Tatch alla à l'ouest et Brynjolf à l'est, comme demandé. Il se plaça sur le rossignol gravé dans la pierre sous ses pieds et attendit.

Karliah se mit à genoux et invoqua Nocturne :

- Je vous appel, dame Nocturne ! Reine d'Obscurité et Maîtresse des Ombres... entendez ma voix !

La situation était... bizarre. Et elle le devint encore plus quand une sorte de boule de lumière bleuté fit son apparition au dessus du socle au milieu de la pièce.

- Ah, Karliah... Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'entendrais de nouveau parler de vous. On a perdu quelque chose ?

La voix de femme qui provenait de la sphère lumineuse était à la fois moqueuse et un peu hautaine.

- Ma Dame, je me présente devant vous pour me mettre à votre merci, et accepter la responsabilité de mon échec, fit Karliah d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Vous m'appartenez déjà, Karliah. Ce marché a été conclu il y a bien longtemps. Que pourriez-vous m'offrir maintenant ? déclara Nocturne sans une once d'émotion.

- J'ai avec moi deux aspirants prêt à conclure le Pacte. Ils sont prêt à vous servir dans la vie, comme dans la mort.

« Marco va me hacher menu et m'offrir en repas aux Kai-ô du Shin Sekai s'il l'apprend » songea Tatch.

- Vous me surprenez Karliah. Cette offre m'avantage réellement, fit Nocturne, satisfaite. D'autant plus que je pourrais étendre mon influence sur un terrain qui est surtout sous l'influence de mes frères Sanghin et Sheogorath, tel que la Grand Line...

Tatch venait d'être démasqué.

Youpi.

Mais Brynjolf était trop obnubilé par l'apparition et Karliah dit ceci :

- Ma soif de vengeance contre Mercer dépasse mes envies de richesse, votre grâce.

- Vous venger ? Comme c'est intéressant, fit Nocturne avec une intonation moqueuse, limite sadique, mais à la fois indifférente. Très bien, les conditions sont acceptables. Veuillez poursuivre.

Karliah se remit debout en disant :

- Dame Nocturne, nous acceptons vos termes. Nous nous présentons à vous comme vos vengeurs et vos sentinelles. Nous honorerons notre accord dans la vie, comme dans la mort., jusqu'à ce que les conditions aient été remplies.

Un faisceau de lumière bleuté s'éleva de sous leur pied, à tous, alors que Nocturne disait :

- Très bien, je vous restitue votre statut de Rossignol, Karliah, et je l'accorde également à vos semblable. Et à l'avenir, je vous conseil de ne plus me décevoir.

Et les lumières disparurent en même temps que l'orbe.

Chacun revint sur le socle principal, et Karliah prit la parole :

- Maintenant que vous avez conclu le Pacte avec Nocturne, il est temps de vous révéler l'ultime pièce du puzzle. Le véritable crime de Mercer.

- Gné ? fit Tatch. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de plus ?

- Mercer a réussi à ouvrir le coffre de la Guilde avec une seule clef grâce à ce qu'il a volé au Mausolée du Crépuscule... la Clé Squelette. En faisant cela, il a compromit nos liens avec Nocturne, et, dans les faits, mis fin à notre bonne fortune.

- Une clé qui ouvre n'importe quelle porte, donc ?

- Oui, mais la clé ne se restreint pas aux obstacles physiques. Nous possédons tous des capacités cachés, le potentiel de manipuler des forces incommensurables. Tout cela est profondément enfoui en notre esprit. Quand on réalise que la clé peut débloqué ces capacités, le potentiel est sans limite.

- Pourquoi un tel objet n'est pas entre les mains de la Guilde ? demanda Brynjolf.

- La Guilde pourrait en tiré plus de profit que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, mais cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, au bout du compte, expliqua Karliah. Si la Clé ne retourne pas au Mausolée du Crépuscule, la Guilde ne retrouvera jamais sa superbe. Le temps passant, notre chance diminuerait jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Et vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais note chance surnaturelle est l'essence de notre existence.

La chance...

Oui, tout était une question de chance, même dans la piraterie.

La chance qui faisait lever une vague au bon moment pour mettre de la distance entre leur navire et celui de la Marine. La chance qui leur permettait de tomber sur de riche navire ou des rivaux avec les coffres pleins. C'était la chance qui avait fait que Teach avait réussi à le poignardé et à prendre le yami yami no mi. C'était parce qu'ils manquaient de chance que Marine Ford avait eut lieu, et qu'Ace y avait perdu la vie. Par manque de chance qu'ils en étaient là, aujourd'hui.

- Devenir Rossignol, ça permet d'influencer la chance autour de soit ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Exact, mais seulement si la Clé retourne au Mausolée, répondit Karliah.

C'était parfait, alors. Influencé la chance leur permettrait de ne plus revivre de tels événements...

- C'est bien la première fois que je décide de rendre quelque chose, commenta Brynjolf.

- Pareil pour moi, ricana Tatch.

- Certes, dans notre métier, il est assez rare de devoir rendre quelque chose de volé à son propriétaire légitime, fit Karliah avec une sombre ironie.

- Allons-y, alors.

- J'ai une chose à demander, avant... Tatch... toi et Ace, vous ne restez vraiment que temporairement ? Parce qu'avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour la Guilde, ça serait légitime que vous en deveniez les nouveau maître, fit Brynjolf.

Tatch soupira et dit :

- Nous ne sommes pas fait pour la terre ferme. Nous sommes des pirates et on nous attend. Si nous sommes ici, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas encore rempli les conditions requise dans un pacte qu'on a passé, afin de pouvoir revoir notre véritable univers. Et puis, on a des amis, et notre équipage est quasiment une famille pour nous. Enfin, on a une vengeance qui nous attend, et on a pas l'intention d'oublier le mal qui nous a été fait. On est pas dans notre élément, ici, en Bordeciel, aussi loufoque soit les aventures qu'Ace et moi vivons. Nous devons faire notre possible pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

- Je comprend.

- Et entre nous, Brynjolf, tu feras un meilleur chef de la Guilde que nous. Tu la connais bien mieux que Ace et moi réunis.

- Je suis dans le métier depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. J'ai volé des babioles à des nobles et fait accusé des prêtres de meurtre. Je suis bon dans ce que je fais, je suis peut-être même le meilleur... mais je ne sais rien faire de plus. Je n'ai jamais été un meneur d'hommes. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu et ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. Non merci.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance pour trouver un autre Maître de la Guilde des voleurs, alors...

- Merci. Maintenant, nous devons nous occupez de Mercer. J'ai étudié les plans rapportés de chez Mercer, et je suis persuadé que les Yeux de Falmer se trouvent dans les ruines naines d'Irkngthand. On vous attendra là bas, que vous nous rejoigniez Ace et toi. Préparez-vous, ça sera un combat mémorable !

- Heee... intéressant, ricana Tatch.

* * *

- Nous voilà à Rivebois, fit Ace en descendant de cheval.

Il aida Serana à descendre. La vampire était montée derrière Ace, laissant son cheval à Esbern. Bran aboya et alla reniflé le chien du village qui en fit autant.

- Où est Delphine ? s'enquit Esbern.

- Par ici, lui dit Ace en l'emmenant vers l'auberge.

Serana arrangea sa capuche sur sa tête et suivant Ace et Esbern, elle entra.

Delphine cessa de passer le balais en les voyant arriver. Esbern et elle restèrent un instant immobile, avant d'aller à la rencontre l'un de l'autre.

- Delphine...Comme c'est bon de vous revoir... cela fait... longtemps... fit Esbern avec émotion.

- Contente de vous revoir, Esbern, répondit Delphine. Cela fait longtemps, mon ami, trop longtemps. Ace, qui est cette femme avec vous ?

- Serana ? Une amie, pas de soucis à ce sujet, elle est digne de confiance, assura Ace.

- Et votre ami Tatch ?

- Il a un peu de retard, mais il arrive.

- Parfait. Vous avez réussi et il ne vous ait rien arrivé. Venez, je connais un endroit où nous pourrons parler.

Et elle se dirigea vers la chambre avec le passage secret en disant :

- Orgnar, occupes-toi du bar une minute, tu veux bien.

- Oui, bien sûre, fit Orgnar sans poser de question.

- Par ici, leur dit Delphine.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Ace referma la porte derrière eux. Delphine ouvrit le passage secret. Une fois dans le sous-sol, Ace se hissa sur la tale pour s'y asseoir en tailleur et prit la carte des cimetières de dragons pour s'occuper. Serana s'installa à côté de lui pour regarder la carte pardessus son épaule.

- J'imagine que vous êtes au courant pour notre ami Portgas D. Ace, fit Delphine.

- Alors c'est vraiment un Enfant de Dragon... Si jeune... il est beaucoup trop jeune pour mener une guerre contre eux, fit Esbern.

- Jiji, j'ai vingt-deux ans, et la guerre, je connais, merci. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, grogna Ace. Je ne suis plus un gamin. Faîtes comme si j'étais un adulte aigri par le temps.

Esbern soupira et fouilla dans son sac en disant :

- L'existence d'un Enfant de Dragon change tout. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre... nous devons localiser... je vais vous montrer... je suis sûre de l'avoir mit par ici !

Et il se mit à vider son sac sur la table à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Esbern, qu'est-ce... !? commença Delphine.

- Donnez moi juste un instant...

Ace regarda avec des yeux ronds le bazar qui commençait à s'entasser sur la table. Et après on lui disait de ranger sa cabine ?! Esbern avait plus de foutoir dans son sac que dans toute la cabine du jeune homme !

- Ah, le voilà ! Venez, je vais vous montrer ! fit Esbern en trouvant enfin un livre.

Il mit le livre de côté et rangea son bazar. Il ouvrit ensuite le livre sur une carte avec quelques annotations. Il mit le doigt sur une annotation dans la région de la Crevasse.

- Juste là, le temple d'Havreciel, construit juste à côté de l'un des principaux camps akavirois de la Crevasse, pendant leur conquête de Bordeciel.

- Vous comprenez de quoi il parle ? s'enquit Delphine.

Ace secoua la tête de gauche à droite et regarda Serana qui se contenta d'un sourire.

- Shhh... gronda Esbern. Je n'ai pas fini. C'est là qu'ils ont construit le Mur d'Alduin, pour graver dans la roche la somme de leur savoir sur les dragons. Un rempart contre l'oubli. Sage décision en ces temps de troublés. À cette époque, le Mur d'Alduin était considéré comme une merveille du monde antique. On en a cependant perdu toute trace.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Serana.

- Comment ça... ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez _jamais_ entendu parler du Mur d'Alduin !? Personne d'entre vous ?

Vu le silence, ça voulait bien dire que personne ne savait ce que c'était.

- Admettons que non, fit Ace. Qu'est-ce que le Mur d'Alduin, et en quoi peut-il nous permettre de tuer les dragons ?

- Le Mur d'Alduin regroupe tout le savoir des Lames au sujet d'Alduin est de son retour. Il mêle histoire et prophétie. Son emplacement était perdu depuis des siècles, mais je l'ai retrouvé. Il n'était donc pas perdu, juste oublier. Les archives des Lames contiennent tant de secrets... et je n'ai put en sauver qu'une infime partie.

- Donc, vous pensez que le Mur d'Alduin nous apprendra comment vaincre Alduin ? demanda Delphine.

- En l'arrachant et en l'abattant sur le crâne d'Alduin ? demanda Ace avec un immense sourire.

Il rencontra le regard noirs des deux Lames.

- D'accord, je me tais, puisque vous n'aimez pas ma tentative d'humour, bouda Ace.

Serana lui frotta le dos avec un petit sourire.

- Eh bien, oui, c'est possible qu'il contienne la solution, répondit Esbern à Delphine. Nous n'en serons sûre qu'une fois nous l'aurons trouvé. Mais c'est notre meilleur piste.

- Alors en route pour le temple d'Havreciel. Je savais que vous auriez quelque chose pour nous, Esbern.

- Je peux prendre le livre, histoire de savoir où il est ce temple ? demanda Ace.

- On y va pas ensemble ? s'étonna Esbern.

- Je dois attendre mon pote, s'excusa le pirate.

- Pas de soucis. Il est à vous.

- On se retrouve à Havreciel, fit Delphine. Je connais la région de la Crevasse dont parle Esbern. C'est prêt de ce qui s'appelle aujourd'hui Karthecime, dans les Gorges de la Karth. C'est infesté de Parjures, donc soyez prudent. Néanmoins, en voyageant chacun de son côté, on attirera moins l'attention.

- Et pour Esbern ? demanda Ace.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. Nous vous attendrons prêt de Karthecime. Bonne chance.

Delphine et Esbern remontèrent donc dans la chambre, les laissant seuls.

Ace sauta de la table et sortit sa carte. Comparant au livre, il fit une croix dessus, avant de la rouler et de la ranger.

- Donc on attend Tatch, et on y va ? s'enquit Serana.

- Tout dépendra de s'il a trouvé où se cache Mercer, annonça Ace en roulant la carte sur les cimetières de dragons.

Il alla prendre une feuille de papier, une plume et de l'encre, sur une étagère, et écrivit rapidement un message qu'il glissa dans le livre. Il fit ensuite apparaître un loup à qui il donna le tout.

- Pour Marco, s'il te plaît, fit Ace.

Le loup prit le tout dans sa gueule et disparu.

- Allons réserver des chambres jusqu'au retour de Tatch, proposa Ace.

- C'est bon pour moi ! assura Serana avec un sourire.

* * *

Izou termina son rapport devant Marco et les autres commandants, avant de se rasseoir.

- Voilà, Marco... c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, annonça l'okama.

- Merci, yoi, fit Marco en inclinant la tête.

- Marco, je peux te poser quelques questions ? demanda Namur en se levant de sa chaise.

- Parle, je t'en prie, yoi.

- En quoi consiste ce pari sur lequel tu joues l'organisation de l'équipage ? Jimbe lui-même ne saisit pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir nommer de remplaçant.

Marco soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Comment expliquer les choses sans trop en dire qui pourrait vous mettre dans l'état de panique constant dans lequel je suis, yoi, marmonna t-il.

- Toi ? Tu paniques ?! Avec Jozu, t'es le gars le plus dure au mal de l'équipage ! ricana Vista.

- Cacher mes émotions ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas, yoi. Laissez moi vous expliquer ceci... imaginez qu'une entité capable de vous tuer d'un claquement de doigt, si vous n'arrivez pas à la distraire, vous confie une mission avec trois objectifs à remplir, yoi. L'un est un mystère total, l'autre, un homme à abattre avec des pouvoirs sombres et inquiétants, et enfin, un dragon avec les pouvoirs d'un dieu, yoi. Quand vous grandissez en entendant des histoires sur ce dragon qu'on surnomme pas pour rien le Dévoreur de Monde, et que vous apprenez que des personnes qui vous sont cher doivent l'affronter, il est normal que vous soyez en état de panique, yoi. C'est la situation actuel, yoi. Néanmoins, je prend au compte que quand ces personnes là sont impliqués, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, alors, je me dis, peut-être que cette créature de légende connaîtra sa fin, yoi. C'est du suicide, un pari perdu d'avance, mais dont la récompense est telle que je ne peux laisser passer cette chance, aussi infime soit-elle yoi. De plus, l'un des objectifs vient d'être rempli. Ce devait être le plus facile, sans doute, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, yoi. Je ne vous demande que de la patience, yoi. Si un second objectif est accompli, je vous dirais vraiment ce qu'il en est à cet instant, yoi. Je vous en donne ma parole. Sur la tombe de Oyaji je ne veux que le bien de cette équipage, yoi.

- Cette explication me convient, fit Jozu.

- Autre chose, yoi ?

Les commandants secouèrent la tête.

- Eh bien, je vous souhaite à tous la bonne nuit, alors, yoi, fit Marco en se levant.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle, et Marco alla à sa cabine. Il s'alluma une bougie et s'installa sur sa couche pour lire l'ouvrage que lui avait envoyé Ace. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir le Mur d'Alduin... ça devait être une véritable merveille... Néanmoins, il espérait qu'il y aurait la solution pour vaincre le dragon. Il ne voulait vraiment pas devoir enterré une seconde fois Tatch et Ace.

* * *

Ace recula d'un pas pour admirer le résultat du déguisement du chien du village.

- On dirait vraiment une givrepierre ! firent les deux enfants de Rivebois.

- Ace ! Tatch arrive ! lança Serana en revenant de l'entrer du village.

- Parfait ! On va voir si le déguisement est si bon que ça. Cachez-vous, les mômes, fit Ace avec un vilain sourire.

En riant, les gamins allèrent se cacher avec Ace et le chien déguisé en araignée géante, au coin d'une maison.

Un peu plus tard, Tatch arrive en sifflotant et salua Serana.

- Va sauter sur l'homme en blanc, le chien, souffla Ace à l'oreille du toutou.

Et le chien fila se jeter sur Tatch dans son déguisement fait d'herbe et de fougère.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Une araignée ! hurla Tatch en filant en direction opposée en hurlant.

Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire, alors que le chien s'arrêtait au niveau de Serana en gémissant doucement, parce que Tatch ne voulait pas jouer avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Bran qui sortit d'entre deux maisons et sauta sur lui, réduisant en miette le déguisement.

- Ace ! rugit Tatch en voyant qu'il c'était fait avoir.

Ace s'effondra sur les marches en se tordant de rire.

- Tu l'as laissé me faire ça à moi ! gronda Tatch en revenant vers Serana.

- Désolée ? fit Serana avec un air d'ange.

- Ace a une mauvaise influence sur toi... c'est pas vrai, je ne suis entouré que de gamins... Sinon, où sont Delphine et Esbern ? marmonna Tatch en arrangeant sa tenu de cuistot.

- En direction de Karthecime, dans la Crevasse, répondit Serana. On doit se retrouver là bas pour trouver le temple d'Havreciel.

- Où est Mercer ?

- Irkngthand, une ruine dewemer. Karliah et Brynjolf nous attendent là bas.

Ace tira la carte que leur avait fait Marco et chercha la ruine du doigt pour voir si elle était indiqué.

- Bingo, fit-il en la trouvant. La région du Pale, du côté d'Aubétoile.

- On faut au plus proche ? proposa Tatch.

Ace eut un sourire féroce.

- Je couvrirais vos arrières, leur dit Serana.

- Très bien ! fit Ace. Eh bien, c'est partit pour Irkngthand.

* * *

**La suite, c'est vendredi normalement, sur ce, bonne journée à tous !**


	37. Confrontation Secondaire 1 : Mercer

**Hey ! Hello tout le monde !**

**Ça va comme vous voulez !?**

**Alors, au programme du jour : la confrontation avec Mercer, hehe !**

**Ixkiraxi : Oooh, certes, c'est pas la mort, devoir protéger le Sanctuaire de son vivant comme de sa mort... sauf que le Mausolée du Crépuscule n'est pas la porte à côté par rapport au Shin Sekai... ensuite, Marco avait tout de même demander _expressément_ à ce qu'ils arrêtent de s'impliquer avec les daedras :3**

**Allez, on enchaîne !**

* * *

Les bandits ne firent réellement pas le poids face à Serana. À force de se battre contre ses propres congénères, face à des draugr aussi, et contre des dragons, de simple bandits n'étaient plus suffisant pour représenter un danger pour elle.

Aussi, elle dit à Ace et Tatch de rejoindre rapidement Brynjolf et Karliah. Elle essaierait de les rattraper plus tard.

Elle en profita même pour piller un peu le campement. Décidément, Tatch et Ace commençaient à avoir une sacrée influence sur son comportement !

* * *

Quand Ace et Tatch réussirent à trouver la porte dans les ruines... ils rencontrèrent des cadavres de bandits à l'intérieur.

- La mort est récente, constata Tatch en les auscultant.

- C'est Mercer ou c'est Brynjolf qui a fait ça ? s'enquit Ace.

- Va savoir.

Ils montèrent un escalier, et une sphère dwemer leur tomba sur le nez. Tatch esquiva agilement un coup de l'épée intégré dans la machine, et lui planta la lame de l'une des siennes dans ses mécanismes, trouvant en un coup d'œil la faille de la machine, la détruisant d'un coup.

Ils reprirent leur route, essayant d'être prudent, enjambant des restes de d'autres machines dwemers.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'un escalier, et une autre sphère dwemer leur tomba sur le poil. Les deux commandants se firent une joie de l'aplatir en lui enfonçant un pied plein de Haki dans la poitrine et dans le dos. De là, ils passèrent le plus discrètement possible, sur la pointe des pieds, dans le reste de la salle, descendant un escalier. Vu les bruits de ferrailles, ils étaient découvert. Tatch invoqua la créature lié à la Rosa Sanguine pour les couvrir auprès des trois autres sphères qui débarquèrent, alors que lui et Ace allaient vers le piège qui les empêchaient d'aller plus loin. Enfin, qui bloquait Tatch, parce que ce n'était que des jets de flammes sortant de plusieurs poteaux.

- Reste là, je vais le désactiver, dit Ace à son ami.

Et il se mit à courir dans les flammes, ignorant les araignées dwemers qui lui tombèrent dans le dos et trouva l'interrupteur pour mettre les pièges en arrêt. Les machines, elles, se retrouvèrent, grâce à un petit thu'um, à l'autre bout de la pièce, empaler sur un morceau de métal qui sortait des gravas, ou totalement réduite en pièces. Tatch rejoignit son ami. Ils passèrent un portail et montèrent un escalier un peu plus loin.

- Vive le Haki de l'Observation, sinon, je crois qu'on se serait déjà perdu, commenta joyeusement Ace.

En effet, ils ne pouvaient que se guider que grâce à l'aura de Brynjolf et Karliah, un peu plus loin.

Et ils arrivèrent enfin à un ascenseur dwemer qu'ils activèrent, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les profondeurs de Bordeciel et de la ruine naine.

* * *

Ace regarda Brynjolf et Karliah un instant, sans réaliser que Tatch, dans son dos, faisait signe aux deux Rossignols de ne rien dire à son sujet.

- Pourquoi on m'a pas dit qu'il y avait une fête costumée ? demanda Ace en essyant de faire un brin d'humour.

- Longue histoire, soupira Brynjolf.

- Mercer est venu ici, coupa Karliah. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Les deux pirates se concentrèrent et parvinrent à sentir Mercer, à la limite de la perception de leur Haki.

- Il est encore là, annonça Tatch. Sinon, les bandits morts, là bas...

- On les a trouvé comme ça, Karliah et moi, annonça Brynjolf. C'est l'œuvre de Mercer.

- Nous devons le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, souffla Karliah.

Ace eut un sourire carnassier et passa devant pour toute réponse. Karliah posa une main sur son bras et lui dit :

- Nous devons faire attention... il nous a sûrement laisser quelques surprises.

- On a le choix entre les chaurus, les falmers et les machineries dwemers, fit Ace.

Il ouvrit la porte et un piège lui passa au travers le visage dans un embrasement.

- Et les pièges, compléta Tatch. Ace, j'ai peut-être l'habitude de voir les trucs te passer au travers, mais c'est pas le cas de Brynjolf et Karliah. J'ai déjà donné des explications, certes, mais ça reste dérangent, mec.

Ace haussa les épaules et s'avança, marchant courbé, histoire de ne pas se faire repéré par quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'indésirable.

Ils s'avancèrent dans un couloir, puis Karliah les interpella, alors qu'ils étaient sur un chemin qui leur offrait une vue splendide sur une grotte, grâce aux grilles dorée qui servait de mur sur un côté :

- Un instant, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ils se rapprochèrent d'une grille.

- C'est Mercer ! fit-elle.

En effet, on voyait Mercer, en bas, s'approchait d'un falmer à pas de loup, pour lui trancher la gorge.

- Je m'en occupe, mam'zelle, fit Brynjolf en s'éloignant en courant pour voir s'il serait assez rapide pour arriver jusqu'à Mercer.

- Bon sang, impossible de passer, grogna Tatch en s'acharnant sur les barreaux.

- Il s'amuse avec nous, il veut qu'on le suive, siffla Karliah.

- Bien dit, mam'zelle, et on sera prêt à le recevoir, grogna Brynjolf en revenant.

Ace sortit la lame d'Ébonite de son dos et la donna à Tatch.

- Tiens la deux secondes, demanda t-il.

Tatch prit l'arme, alors que la petite silhouette de Mercer disparaissait dans la brume.

Ace retira sa chemise qu'il fourra d'un geste énerver dans son sac, arrangeant son chapeau orange sur son crâne et reprit son arme.

- Ja na, minna, siffla t-il.

- Ace ! Non ! Reste ici ! On l'aura plus loin ! fit Tatch en essayant d'attraper Ace qui venait de se décomposer en une forme enflammer.

Trop tard, Ace réussi à passer au travers les barreaux et atterrit un peu plus bas. Il régla le compte de quelques falmers, puis partit à la poursuite de Mercer.

- Dépêchons-nous, avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie, fit Tatch. Même s'il peu s'en sortir tout seul, il va se mettre dans la merde profonde, le connaissant !

- Allons-y, oui, fit Karliah en reprenant la route.

- Mais comment il a fait _ça _! fit Brynjolf.

- Il est le feu. C'est pas solide, donc s'il se change en flamme, il peu passer tranquillement entre les barreaux, comme il vient de le faire. Ne perdons pas de temps en explications, et rattrapons le, soupira Tatch.

Ils continuèrent le couloir et tombèrent sur un famer qui se jeta sur eux. Brynjolf s'en occupa facilement.

* * *

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une caverne, avec des bâtiments en ruines, avec des morceaux de bâtiments faisant des ponts improbable au dessus d'eux et des tentes falmers.

- On dirait qu'on a le choix pour traverser cette salle... En haut ou en bas, commenta Brynjolf.

- Par en bas, proposa Tatch.

Ils s'avancèrent et tuèrent un autre falmer qui était malchanceux pour le coup, vu qu'ils se mirent à trois contre lui.

C'est là que le sol se mit à trembler violemment, et que plusieurs bâtiments s'effondrèrent les forçant à se coller au mur.

- C'est Mercer qui a fait ça, grâce à la Clef Squelette, souffla Karliah.

- Ce truc est vraiment dangereux, commenta Tatch. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude des séismes...

- On vient d'une région sismique ? demanda Brynjolf.

- Non... mon défunt capitaine pouvait créé des mini-tsunami juste en éternuant. Il maîtrisait les séismes en tout genre aussi bien qu'Ace maîtrise le feu... encore une des merveilles des akuma no mi !

- Ces trucs ont-ils une limite ? Le feu, puis les séismes... et puis quoi encore ? Un phénix ? Un dieu ? ironisa Brynjolf.

- Ce Marco, qui m'arrachera la peau du cul s'il apprend que je suis devenu un Rossignol, _est_ un Phénix, et une enflure du nom de Sengoku peu devenir Buddha... qui pour faire court est un homme pur et tellement parfait que certain le voie comme une des nombreuses réincarnation d'un dieu... enfin bref... il n'y a _aucune_ limite aux akuma no mi. Tout ce qui est imaginable et inimaginable peut être un type akuma no mi.

Ils descendirent quelques marches, évitant des pièges à ours.

Ils virent un coffre vide et un cadavre de falmer, montrant que Mercer était bien passé par là. Ils passèrent une porte, puis d'autres pièges à ours et enfin, une autre porte, où ils débouchèrent sur une nouvelle caverne, rempli de falmers, avec un centurion dwemer inactif, dans son socle.

- Par les os de Shor... regardez moi cette horreur, souffla Brynjolf.

- C'est un centurion dwemer. Que fait-on ? On passe en force ou discrètement ? murmura Karliah.

- Ils sont aveugles, non... si on y va discrètement, ça devrait passer, chuchota Tatch.

- Ils sont peut-être aveugles, mais ils ont de bonnes oreilles, commenta la dunmer.

- Eh bien, ça passe ou ça casse.

Ils longèrent discrètement le camp, sur la pointe des pieds, évitant tout ce qui pourrait faire du bruit et dévoilait leur présence.

Karliah tua de loin un ragnard qui traînait (à se demander ce qu'il foutait là) afin que leur présence ne soit pas trahit.

* * *

Ils montèrent un escalier et traversèrent plusieurs ponts et couloir qui surplombaient le campement qu'ils venaient de quitter, et virent d'autres cadavres, avec parfois, quelques traces de brûler.

- Ace est passé par là, constata Tatch. Il aurait put nettoyer en bas, sérieusement.

Ils continuèrent leur route pour arriver à un endroit avec d'autre cadavres brûler... et un mur de flamme.

- C'est ici qu'on a vu Mercer, nous ne sommes plus très loin, commenta Karliah.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda Brynjolf en montrant le mur de flamme.

- _Enjomo_. C'est Ace qui a fait ça. Ça veut dire qu'on ne doit pas aller par là, fit Tatch.

- De l'autre côté, il n'y a rien, de ce que j'arrive à voir, sauf des araignées mortes.

Tatch déglutit et s'avança vers la porte pour s'éloigner des horribles créatures mortes. Ace avait bien fait de mettre son mur de flamme pour les lui caché.

- Là, regardez, y'a une trace de brûler sur le mur, prêt de la porte, remarqua Karliah.

Ace était vraiment passé par là, et leur avait laissé une marque pour qu'ils ne le perdent pas.

- En route, on en trouvera d'autre plus loin, fit Tatch en poussant la porte.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de torture, avec un bandits attaché sur une machine, mort pendant une torture, sans doute, et deux falmers carbonisés.

- Les dwemers étaient une race cruelle, fit Karliah avec une voix douloureuse.

- Avec Ace, on a rencontré un Elfe des Neiges, le dernier survivant de ceux que les dwemers n'ont pas réduit en esclavage. Quand on voit comment il est et à quoi ressemble les falmers actuelles.. on peu dire que oui, les dwemers étaient cruels, gronda Tatch.

- Il en existe encore un ? s'étonna Karliah.

- Oui. Il garde le temple d'Auri-El, quelque part en Bordeciel... y'a rien à voler, par contre.

- Je vois...

Ils trouvèrent un autre campement, avec des traces montrant un combat épique. Il y avait encore quelques flammes sur les cadavres.

- Ace n'est plus très loin, commenta Tatch en accélérant le pas.

* * *

Ils passèrent un portillon en chitine de chaurus et suivant une marque de brûlure sur le mur, s'engouffrèrent dans le passage étroit, à moitié encombré par une canalisation.

- J'entends de l'eau dans ces canalisations, fit Karliah. Nous devons être sous un lac.

En sortant du couloir, ils enjambèrent d'autres tuyaux.

- Il est loin, tout de même, commenta Brynjolf, en voyant d'autre falmers carboniser, sur leur chemin.

- Ace est de mauvaise humeur, marmonna Tatch.

Ils entendirent des bruits de combat, un peu plus loin.

Ils accélérèrent le pas juste à temps pour voir deux flamers volaient, totalement carboniser, après s'être ramasser un _Hiken_ dans la figure.

Ace, la respiration saccadé, les mâchoires serrées, se tenait devant eux, des flammes dansant sur ses épaules, marque de sa mauvaise humeur. À ses pieds, on voyait le cadavre de deux pince-oreilles géants, communément appelé chaurus.

- Merci pour le nettoyage, Ace, remercia Tatch.

- Plus vite j'aurais la tête de Mercer, mieux ça ira, grogna Ace.

Et il tourna les talons, la lame de Méphala dans une main.

D'un geste de mauvaise humeur, il décapita deux autres falmers.

- Vous voyez quand je vous dis qu'Ace est cheaté, à quoi je fais allusion, commenta Tatch avec un sourire.

- Oui... fit Brynjolf, assez perplexe.

Ils passèrent une autre barricade de chitine, et arrivèrent devant une nouvelle immense porte typiquement dwemer.

- Mercer est tout proche, j'en suis certaine. Nous devons nous préparer à l'affronter, commenta Karliah.

- Il est juste derrière cette porte, fit Tatch en sortant ses deux épées.

- Ma vengeance à la portée de mes doigts... gronda Ace avec un sourire de malade.

Et ils passèrent la porte.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte, avec des ruines. En bas, on voyait deux flamers morts. Derrière, une immense statut de cuivre, représentant un elfe assit en tailleur, tenant un flambeau dans une main, et une tablette dans l'autre. On voyait que son orbite gauche était vide, et Mercer, au niveau du droit, était occupé à délogé un diamant énormissime avec un léger reflet rouge qui devait servir d'œil droit.

- Il est là, il ne nous a pas encore vu... Brynjolf, surveillez la porte, souffla Karliah.

- Compris, mam'zelle, murmura Brynjolf.

- Il sait que nous sommes là, grogna Ace.

- Tu peux l'atteindre, d'ici ? demanda Tatch à son ami.

Ace arma son bras et visa.

Au même instant, l'œil tomba de l'orbite, sur un morceau de l'habillement de la statue et Mercer le ramassa pour le mettre dans son sac à dos. Il se tourna alors vers eux, et dit, avec moquerie, les prenant de haut :

- Karliah, quand donc apprendrez-vous que vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir par surprise.

- _Kagerou _! rugit Ace en balançant une boule de feu sur Mercer qui l'esquiva de justesse.

- Eh bien, voilà un mort qui a de l'énergie à revendre ! constata Mercer, essayant de ne pas laisser sa surprise de voir Ace vivant, transparaître dans sa voix.

- Un poing de magma dans la poitrine n'a pas eut raison de moi... vous croyez qu'une épée dans les entrailles y arrivera ?! répliqua Ace.

- Nous verrons si je un second coup d'épée t'aura, cette fois, gamin !

Mercer chargea de la magie dans sa main et tout explosa.

Une canalisation se brisa, des pierres tombèrent du plafond, et le morceau de la plate-forme où se tenait Ace et Tatch se désolidarisa de cette rattachait à la porte d'où ils venaient. De l'eau commença à couler de la canalisation, inondant lentement la salle. Karliah et Brynjolf ne pouvaient pas les rejoindre.

- J'ai sentit le vent tourné, en vous voyant arriver avec Brynjolf, fit Mercer en descendant le long du bras de la statut, pour s'arrêtait sur la tablette qu'elle avait dans sa main gauche. À ce moment là j'ai sut que ça se terminerait mal pour un de nous trois, messieurs...

Sa tranquillité était une insulte pour Ace qui commençait à prendre très sérieusement feu sous la colère.

- Rassure moi, tu as les bottes enchanter, au pied ? murmura Tatch à son ami.

- Oui, siffla Ace. Je les ais mise en entendant l'eau, un peu plus haut, dans la canalisation.

Mercer sauta de la tablette, pour leur faire face, de l'autre côté d'un faussé où se déversait l'eau de la canalisation.

- Donnez moi la clef, Frey, fit Tatch.

- Oh, donc, je suppose que c'est toi, le troisième, Tatch, fit Mercer, les mains sur les hanches. Qu'est-ce que Karliah vous a mit en tête ? Des histoires de voleurs avec un sens de l'honneur ? Des promesses échafaudés sur des mensonges et des promesses rompues ? Nocturne ne se préoccupe ni de vous, ni de la clef, ni de quoique ce soit ayant attrait à la guilde !

Ace sauta à terre, et se rapprocha du faussé. L'eau commençait à en débordé.

- Nocturne n'a rien à voir avec ça, fit Tatch en rejoignant son ami. C'est personnel.

- Oh oui, très personnel... je suis rancunier, très rancunier... ricana Ace avec un sourire de malade.

Mercer éclata d'un rire froid et bref, avant de dire d'un air hautain :

- Vous voulez vous venger ? Vous n'avez donc rien apprit avec nous ? Quand donc allez-vous ouvrir les yeux et réaliser que mes actes vont dans le même sens que les votres ? Vous comme moi avons mentit, triché et volé pour arriver à nos fins !

- Y'a une chose que tu n'as pas bien enregistré, Mercer, fit Ace en levant la Lame d'Ébonite, prêt à attaquer. Tatch et moi ne sommes pas de simples voleurs à l'origine. Nous sommes des commandants d'un équipage de pirate. Les hommes de confiance du Seigneur des Océans. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs que toi, surtout qu'au vu de ce que tu as fait, on doute que tu crois en autre chose qu'en la richesse...

- Ce qui nous différencie des saligo d'en vot' genre, Frey, c'est que nous avons encore un sens de l'honneur, et que nous ne trahissons pas les notre. Nous sommes des frères, réunis sous la même marque, gravé dans notre chaire. Marque qu'exhibe toujours aussi fièrement Ace, en restant torse nu, fit Tatch en dégainant ses propres armes. On est loyaux, et on a un code de l'honneur.

- Il est clair que vous ne verrez jamais la Clef Squelette comme moi... c'est à dire, une source de pouvoir incommensurable, soupira Mercer. Au lieu de ça, vous préférez vous empêtrer dans votre stupide petit code !

- La richesse ne sert à rien si y'a personne pour en profiter avec nous, pointa Ace. Mais on a assez parlé, non ? Et si on passait au chose sérieuse. Quelqu'un tombera aujourd'hui, et ça sera vous, Frey... vous saurez qu'on énerve pas un D. impunément !

- Alors, le sort en est jeté, et ma lame va de nouveau goûter le sang d'un Rossignol ! fit Mercer en dégainant.

Ace s'enflamma encore plus, forçant Tatch à reculer.

- Je suis le Prince des Pirates, malgré moi... Ore wa Gol D. Ace... Et la seule personne qui aura le pouvoir de me faire mettre un genoux à terre est mon futur Kaizoku Ou !

Jamais Ace n'aurait songé prononcer ce genre de chose, et encore moins ce nom. Mais la colère lui faisait perdre la tête. Devançant Tatch, il fonça sur Mercer qui para difficilement la lame enflammer du jeune homme. Il le repoussa, le faisant glisser sur l'eau et s'éloigna le temps de jeter un sort.

- Je m'occuperai de vous, Karliah, une fois que je me serais débarrassé de vos insupportable compagnon ! Pendant ce temps, vous et Brynjolf devriez faire plus ample connaissance ! rugit Mercer.

Et il lança le sortilège, avant de devoir esquiver les lames de Tatch.

Mercer devint invisible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! cria Brynjolf qui attaquait contre son grès Karliah, qui dansait de son mieux entre les coups.

- Soyez maudit, Mercer ! cria Karliah. Résistez, Brynjolf !

- Je le sens, fit Tatch, concentrer sur le Haki de l'Observation. Ace, tu crois pouvoir mettre Brynjolf hors jeu ?

- Le tout est de savoir si la 'Sagesse du Compagnon' influe aussi sur le Haki. On va voir, siffla Ace, en cessant d'escalader un escalier sur un côté de la statut.

- Inonde la salle avec ton Haki, mais épargne moi, avec Karliah. Qui sait, tu auras peut-être Mercer.

- Brynjolf ! Ça risque d'être désagréable, mais c'est pour ton bien, mec ! cria Ace.

- Tout du moment que j'attaque plus Karliah ! répondit Brynjolf en tentant de son mieux de cesser d'attaquer la pauvre dunmer.

Ace se concentra et son Haki assomma proprement Brynjolf, frôla Karliah qui en resta immobile sous la stupeur, frissonnante. Mercer ce le prit de plein fouet, mais résista. Cela coupa néanmoins le sort d'invisibilité, le faisant apparaître à peine plus haut qu'Ace. Ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur le crâne et il respirait avec un peu de mal, après avoir avaler le Haki comme ça.

- Bingo ! Tatch ! cria Ace en fonçant sur Frey.

Tatch monta l'autre escalier, et ils prirent Mercer en étau qui fut obliger de sauter pour retourner vers l'eau qui continuait à monter. Des pierres tombèrent encore du plafond.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Brynjolf ! demanda Karliah.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il va survivre ! Il est juste assommé, assura Tatch.

Mercer redevint invisible.

- Tu ne peux pas te cacher, Mercer, rugit Ace

Et avec raison car il trouva vite son adversaire, l'acculant contre le mur derrière la nuque de la statue.

- Comment peux-tu savoir où je suis alors, que je suis invisible ! fit Mercer en coupant son invisibilité, afin de croiser le fer avec Ace.

- Parce que la vie n'échappe pas au Haki, répondit Tatch en les rejoignant.

La lame d'Ace trouva le cœur de l'homme et celles de Tatch s'enfoncèrent entre ses côtes.

- Les ténèbres m'emportent... fit Mercer.

Il cracha un peu de sang, et tomba comme une loque à leur pied.

« Beau travail, mon enfant » fit la voix de Méphala dans l'esprit d'Ace.

Y'avait longtemps depuis la seule fois qu'elle c'était manifestée...

Puis tout trembla et ils glissèrent dangereusement vers l'eau qui montait encore plus rapidement.

- Tout va s'écrouler, vite ! paniqua Karliah. Prenez la Clef Squelette et les Yeux de Falmers !

- Ace, les Yeux ! fit Tatch.

Il tomba dans l'eau avec le cadavre de Mercer. Sous l'eau, il parvint à voir Ace rattrapé de justesse le sac de Mercer contenant les Yeux de Falmers. Restant en apnée, il fouilla le cadavre de Mercer, afin de déniché la Clef Squelette. Il trouva une étrange clef de bronze avec un anneau semblable à un petit œuf bleu vert, avec des pois bleu claire. Il trouva aussi de l'argent et des pierres précieuses dans ses poches et s'empressa de remonter à la surface.

Ace se tenait à la surface de l'eau, dessus, grâce à ses ultra-giga cool chaussure enchantées.

- La porte est bloquée ! Elle bouge pas d'un pouce ! Quelque chose à dû tomber de l'autre côté ! paniqua Karliah en essayant de pousser la porte.

- Ace, tu peux faire quelque chose ! Je sais pas ! Avec le Déferlement ! demanda Tatch en sortant de l'eau pour se mettre en hauteur au niveau de Karliah et Brynjolf, désormais accessible.

- _Fus... Ro Dah ! _rugit Ace.

Le thu'um passa au travers eux sans leur faire de mal et cogna la porte dans un grand bruit, sans la faire bouger d'un poil.

- Nous devons trouver une autre issu avant que l'eau n'engloutisse tout ! cria Tatch.

- Là, regardez ses pierres ! fit Ace en montrant des rochers en équilibre précaire au dessus de la tête de la statut. Si l'eau monte encore, ils vont tomber, et sans doute libéré un passage !

- Le temps que l'eau atteigne cette endroit, tu te feras écraser contre le plafond. Karliah, tu peux porter Brynjolf !?

- Pas de soucis ! assura Karliah.

Et elle assura Brynjolf toujours inconscient.

- Ace ! Retire tes chaussures, je me charge de toi !

Et Tatch plongea à l'eau et nagea jusqu'à Ace. Il le rattrapa quand son ami coula à pique, ramassant les chaussures au passage, avant de remonter à la surface.

Ace reprit une bouffée d'air, une fois la tête hors de l'eau.

- Courage, mec.. fit Tatch.

L'eau continuait de monter, encore et encore.

- Attention, Ace, retient ta respiration, souffla Tatch quand il devenait évident qu'ils allaient être totalement submerger, vu que leur tête à tous touchés le plafond.

Ils prirent tous une grande inspiration, et ils furent totalement sous l'eau. Là, des rochers tombèrent, dévoilant, d'après le léger courant, une sortie. Tatch, suivit de Karliah, s'y engagea.

Ils respirèrent enfin, en débouchant dans une caverne.

Tatch aida Ace à se hisser sur le sol, avant d'aider Karliah à y allonger Brynjolf, avant qu'elle même n'y monte.

Ace marcha à pas mal assuré loin de l'eau, alors que Tatch traînait Brynjolf avec eux.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte un peu plus grade, toujours avec la canalisation dwemer dans les environs. Il y avait des ours morts, tué par... Serana et Bran.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Serana ? s'étonna Tatch.

- Bran m'a conduit jusqu'ici... tout va bien ? s'enquit Serana.

Ace tomba sur le dos, à même le sol... une crise de narcolepsie.

- Je pense que si Ace vient de faire une crise de narcolepsie, oui, tout va bien, constata Tatch.

- Ouch, ma tête... Par Shor, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé... gémit Brynjolf.

- C'est le Haki d'Ace. Tu risques d'avoir un sentiment d'effroi et la chair de poule encore un peu, mais ça va se calmer. Mercer est mort, et on a les Yeux. Dans le second sac d'Ace, ricana Tatch en le laissant se mettre debout tout seul.

Serana s'accroupit pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

- J'ai dû mal à croire que ce soit enfin terminé, murmura Karliah. Après vingt-cinq années d'exils, voilà, c'est fini...

Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle en pleurait. Ça ne se voyait peut-être pas à cause de sa coule qui lui masquait aussi le bas du visage, mais on l'entendait dans sa voix. Tatch posa une main, qu'il voulu consolatrice sur son épaule, mais la femme se dégagea. Les femmes, j'vous jure ! Trop fière à son goût, par ici !

Brynjolf s'assit contre un mur, histoire de se remettre totalement du Haki.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à remettre la Clef Squelette en place. Et ça ne sera pas si simple qu'il n'y paraît, souffla Karliah en essayant de contenir se émotions. Quand la Clef Squelette a été volé du Mausolée du Crépuscule, l'accès au Sanctuaire Intérieur nous a été fermé. Si nous voulons la remettre en place, nous devons emprunter la Voie du Pèlerin.

- J'imagine que vous ne l'avez jamais prise, fit Tatch.

- Elle a été crée par les Rossignols afin de mettre à l'épreuve ceux qui voulaient servir Nocturne de façons différentes. En conséquence, j'ignore ce que vous allez rencontrer. Je ne peux vous accompagner, parce que tant que la Clef n'aura pas retrouver sa place, je serais toujours bannie du Mausolée du Crépuscule... et je n'aurais pas la force de me présentait devant Nocturne alors que je n'ai pas sut protéger la Clef. Quant à Brynjolf, il doit retourner à la Guilde pour y maintenir l'ordre, maintenant que Mercer est mort.

- En gros, je vais devoir passer cette épreuve seul, quoi, puisque je ne vais pas impliquer Ace sur ce coup là, marmonna Tatch.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Serana en se redressant.

- Vous tenez à servir Nocturne ? s'enquit Karliah. J'ai cru comprendre que les vampires appartenaient à Molag Bal.

- Ce n'est pas drôle tout les jours d'être une fille du Port-du-Froid. Vous n'avez pas été offerte au Seigneur du Viol et de la Domination, pour pouvoir parler par expéreince...

- Mes excuses... je sais bien peu de choses sur les vampires, s'excusa Karliah. Néanmoins, à moins que vous ne vouliez consacré votre vit à Nocturne, je crains que l'accès au Mausolée ne vous soit proscrit.

- De toute façon, il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller Ace. Tout seul, il va nous faire des conneries, pointa Tatch.

- Très bien, pas de soucis, assura Serana.

- Vous allez devoir accomplir la fin du chemin dans la solitude, je le crains, Tatch, conclu Karliah.

- Je ramènerais la Clef, assura Tatch en se massant la nuque.

- Donnez moi votre carte, je vais vous montrer où vous rendre.

- Tu crois que du papier aura survécu à de l'eau ? demanda Brynjolf, qui était resté silencieux, et regarder même Serana avec méfiance, vu qu'il savait maintenant que c'est une vampire.

- Brynjolf, Serana nous accompagne Ace et moi dans nos aventures depuis un moment. Elle est pas méchante, vous en faîtes pas, assura Tatch. Pour ce qui est de la carte, on est des pirates, donc, on risque à tout moment, dans notre existence, de passer à l'eau... on prend donc nos dispositions, à chaque fois.

Il prit le sac de cuir d'Ace et fouilla dedans, retirant une paquet de primes, qui auraient besoin d'être réactualiser, un autre paquet avec les alliés, et l'équipage, cette fois, avec Shirohige en tête de liste. Un denden dans un bocal, histoire qu'il ne meurt pas noyer. Et enfin, une carte, sous plastique, comme les primes. À part le sac, y'avait que les fringues qui soient mouillés, mais avec Ace, ça sécherait vite.

Serana fouilla son propre sac, là où il y avait encore les Parchemins des Anciens, et y trouva un morceau de charbon qu'elle tendit à Karliah. La dunmer le prit et s'accroupit au niveau de la carte pour marquer un endroit dans la région de Falkreath, à l'ouest d'Épervine.

- Très bien, j'irais là bas dès que possible, assura Tatch. Une fois qu'on aura fait un détour dans les gorges de la Karth. Brynjolf, je vais garder les yeux en attendant. Je présume qu'il n'y a que Delvin qui peut trouver un acheteur...

- Il ne prendra qu'un seul des deux yeux, avertit Brynjolf. L'autre vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez.

- Eeeeh... intéressant, commenta Ace qui était apparemment revenu à lui. En attendant, j'ai la dalle...

* * *

**Et c'est un autre chapitre qui se termine, prochaine étape, l'anniversaire des un an en Brodeciel de nos amis commandants et la découverte du Mur d'Alduin ! Je vous dis à dimanche, et n'oubliez pas les commentaires !**

**Ja na !**


	38. Chapter 35

**Salut à tous !**

**Je vous remercie encore d'être avec moi pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que le chapitre du jour répondra encore une fois à vos attentes. J'ai pas put le poster hier, fête des mères oblige ^^'.**

**Au programme du jour :**

**Une petite gueule de bois et une excursion dans un ancien sanctuaire des Lames... Le Temple d'Havreciel, avant de retourner voir les Grises Barbes.**

**Donc, direction les Gorges de la Karth, du côté de la Crevasse !**

* * *

- Ace, ça suffit... fit Tatch en essayant de prendre la choppe de bière de la main de son ami.

Ace repoussa Tatch pour boire goulûment son verre.

- Naaaan... c'est moi qui paie ma bière d'toute façon.. hic !, grommela Ace de plus en plus ivre.

- J'ai pas de kairioseki, Ace... plus tu es ivre, plus les chances que tu perdes le contrôle sur ton pouvoir augmente... Alors, arrête de boire.

Ace commanda une autre bière mais le gamin qui tenait l'auberge avec sa mère le refusa.

- On veut pas d'ivrogne, ici. Soit il se calme, soit il sort, fit le gamin à Tatch et Serana en montrant Ace du doigt.

Ace tomba contre la table, sujet à une crise de narcolepsie.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit, pour lui. Désolé, s'excusa Tatch.

- C'est la chambre avec le grand lit, leur dit la tenante.

- Merci, fit Serana.

Elle aida Tatch à mettre Ace debout et l'entraînèrent jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils avaient réservé. Ils le laissèrent tomber dans le grand lit.

- Je vais dormir avec lui, au cas où il ferait une crise de panique, annonça Tatch.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Bonne nuit, je présume, salua Serana.

Et elle traversa l'auberge pour aller dans une autre chambre avec Bran, alors que Tatch fermait la porte, et se laissait tomber dans le second lit de la chambre.

Un an.

Un an que Marco était désormais le capitaine de l'équipage.

Un an depuis la mort de Shirohige.

C'était normal qu'Ace essaye de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. C'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus responsable, mais c'était compréhensible.

Tatch, plus responsable, n'avait pas choisi de se plonger dans l'alcool, pour l'anniversaire de la disparition de leur capitaine, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas triste.

Il allait fermer les yeux quand Ace commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, de plus en plus violemment. Tatch se leva en soupirant et alla rejoindre son jeune ami. Il fit de son mieux pour le calmer, puis, retourna se coucher.

* * *

**Ils tombaient tous.**

**Et lui, ne pouvait que pleurer.**

**Ace aurait voulu qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne pour lui, et surtout pas ses amis et sa famille.**

**Pourtant, il avait été si heureux de les voir, là, prêt à se sacrifier pour lui.**

**Du haut de l'échafaud, sur le point de mourir, pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait vivre.**

* * *

_Ace se réveilla en sursaut dans ce couloir si familier où se déroulait ses rencontres avec Luffy._

_Luffy aussi affiché une tête d'enterrement. Il essaya néanmoins de faire bonne figure face à son frère._

_- Hey, Ace ! fit Luffy._

_- Salut, Lu'... murmura Ace._

_Luffy appliqua ses mains sur cette maudite parois de verre qui les séparer l'un de l'autre. En ce jour, il aurait voulu se réfugier dans les bras de son frère. Un an qu'Ace était si loin de lui, loin de leur environnement de pirate. Un an, à quelques jours prêts, qu'il était séparé de son équipage. Un __sale anniversaire pour chacun des frères D._

_Ace appliqua ses mains au niveau de celles de son frère et laissa aller son front contre la vitre._

_- T'as une sale gueule, Lu'... t'es pas malade, au moins ? s'inquiéta Ace._

_- Et la tienne, tu l'as vu ? répliqua Luffy._

_- J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la boisson, je l'avoue._

_Luffy esquissa un sourire._

_- J'adorais cet homme, Lu'... fit Ace. Même si quand je suis entré dans le Shin Sekai, je voulais sa tête... il m'a tant donné. J'aurais jamais cru trouver quelque chose d'aussi précieux, auprès de lui. Il a été un père pour moi, Lu'. Servir auprès de lui a été un bonheur et une fierté de chaque instant._

_- Je l'ai compris à Arabasta. Ça m'avait surpris de voir dans le journal que tu avais cessé d'être le capitaine de ton propre équipage. Mais pour que tu me demandes de le rejoindre, c'est qu'il devait être quelqu'un de bien, Ace. Quand tu parlais de lui, t'avais un tel sourire ! Sabo aurait été surpris de te voir avec ce sourire, toi qui était ... tactiturne ?_

_- Taciturne, Lu'. Mais j'applaudis ta tentative pour utiliser un mot compliqué. Silver-san élève vraiment ton niveau intellectuel._

_Luffy fit la moue._

_- Attends, recule un peu pour voir, fit Ace._

_Luffy recula d'un pas, et Ace le regarda des pieds à la tête et siffla de surprise._

_- T'as réussi à développer des abdominaux, malgré tout ? Là, tu me surprends... t'as l'air encore plus redoutable qu'avant, Lu', tu feras un super Kaizoku-Ou !_

_- Na, Ace, j'ai réfléchi à un truc... t'es le Kaizoku no Oji, non ? fit Luffy en revenant vers la vitre._

_- Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait cette vitre, sinon, je t'aurais fait regretter de m'appeler comme ça..._

_- Pas par rapport à ton père... quoique si, de cette façon aussi, mais c'est moins prestigieux... Je veux dire que puisque tu es mon Nii-chan, et que je serais le Roi, tu es donc un Prince... non ?_

_Ace leva un sourcil puis eut un petit rire._

_- J'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, mais faudra bien l'expliquer au monde. Mais si je suis un prince par le simple fait d'être ton nii-chan, j'en suis content. Du moment que tu touches le sommet, sourit Ace._

_Luffy eut un sourire immense, même si un peu forcé._

_- J'ai hâte de revoir la mer, Lu'. Navigué de nouveau dans le Shin Sekai. Tu verras, tu vas t'y plaire... encore plus que dans la première partit de la Grand Line. La mer est démente de l'autre côté de la Grand Line ! fit Ace._

_- J'ai hâte d'y être. Na, Ace... comment on dit déjà quand y'a quelqu'un qui est mort ?_

_- Condoléances ?_

_- Toutes mes... con..._

_- Con-do-lé-an-ces._

_- Con-do-lé-ances... Toutes mes condoléances, nii-chan._

_- Merci, Lu'._

_Luffy baissa la tête et marmonna :_

_- Si j'avais été plus puissant, ça n'aurait pas fini comme ça. On serait pas séparé de cette manière, et ton capitaine ne serait pas mort. Si j'avais été plus fort, j'aurais réussi à te sauver, là bas... tu m'as toujours sauvé, quand on était petit ! J'aurais voulu le faire, moi aussi ! Pour toutes ces fois..._

_- Luffy ! Marine Ford n'est pas ta faute ! Baka ! Même si tu avais eut plus de force, rien ne nous dit que ça se serait bien fini ! Ensuite, pour ce qui est de me sauver, tu m'as déjà sauvé, quand tu es arrivé chez Dadan. Toi et Sabo m'avez sauvé de moi-même. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je serais devenu sans vous deux. Si c'est moi qui te sauvé, c'est parce que c'est mon devoir de Nii-chan, et pour te remercier de m'aimer pour qui je suis, malgré mon sang. C'est une dette que même en te sauvant d'Akainu, à Marine Ford, je n'ai pas réussi à te rembourser..._

_Luffy eut une moue._

_- Na, Lu'... tu as affronté Durnehviir, ou pas ? demanda Ace pour changer de sujet._

_Luffy eut un sourire féroce en hochant la tête._

_- Il est fort, n'est-ce pas ? Vu ton sourire, je présume que tu t'en es bien sortit, fit Ace._

_- Je l'ai affronté aujourd'hui. Rayleigh dit que si tout les dragons que tu affrontes son aussi fort, tu as dû gagner pas mal en force, depuis ce qu'il a dit comme une affaire avec des esclaves._

_- Oh, ça ? C'était ma dernière mission, avant l'accident entre Teach et Tatch. Quelques sirènes avaient été capturé pour être vendu en esclavage, et j'ai été chargé avec ma division de les ramener chez elles. Silver-san était parmi les esclaves, et il a regardé le spectacle. Vu son sourire, je pense que ça à dû lui plaire... C'est la seule fois qu'il m'a vu me battre. Et oui, forcément, depuis cette fois là, j'ai progressé, et comme dit Tatch, je suis cheaté, avec la magie et le thu'um. Na, Lu', quand je rentre, ça te dit qu'on aille faire chier le jiji dans son bureau, et qu'on rase Marine Ford, Impel Down et Marie Joa. Ennies Lobby, t'as déjà fait, donc ça sert à rien._

_- J'suis partant, si tu te désignes pour encaisser les coups de jii-chan à ma place !_

_- Han han, pas moyen. Tu encaisses tout seul les coups qu'il te refilera, et moi, j'encaisse les miens._

_Les deux frères eurent un petit rire._

_C'était le meilleur remède contre la peine. Réaliser que malgré tout, la vie continuée, et parler du futur, en prenant en compte ce qu'il leur restait encore._

_- Mais faudra attendre que je sois le Kaizoku-Ou ! Sinon, quelqu'un trouvera un moyen de me prendre la One Piece sous le nez ! annonça Luffy._

_- Les premières actions du Roi des Pirates... ça sera démentielle, digne de toi, digne du D._

_- Tu seras avec moi, sérieux ?_

_- Quoique dise Marco, oui, je serais avec toi sur ce coup là !_

_- Na, Ace... ce Marco... il prend soin de toi ?_

_Ace fut sérieux de l'expression si sérieuse de son petit-frère, quasiment inquiète._

_- Daijobu, Lu'. Oui, il prend soin de moi... je suis heureux avec lui. Je te l'ai pas déjà dit ? assura Ace._

_- Je sais plus... peut-être ?_

_Ace et Luffy eurent un petit rire._

_- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, faut croire, constata Ace._

_- On est pas des frères pour rien !_

* * *

- Salut, Ace, fit Serana quand Ace la retrouva avec Tatch et Bran, hors de l'auberge.

Ace marmonna un bonjour quasi incompréhensible, avec l'air d'un déterré.

- Alors, la gueule de bois ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Shhh... j'ai le crâne en miette... gémit Ace en se tenant la tête.

- Tu as pourtant meilleur mine que celle que tu as affichée pendant toute la journée d'hier, constata Serana.

- J'ai pas mal discuté futur avec mon otouto. Des idées loufoques qu'on mettra en application quand on se reverra et qu'il aura la One Piece... c'est une façon comme une autre de savoir que la vie continue, soupira le jeune homme.

- Ton loup est venu de la part de Marco, avec un journal. Tu veux une série de mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Tatch.

- Qui est mort ? demanda Ace.

- Personne... peut-être Aokiji, mais sinon, personne.

Tatch brandit le journal et Ace le prit pour l'ouvrir, pendant que les deux autres montaient sur leur monture respective.

- Merde ! Akainu est devenu le nouveau Gensui ! Oh merde ! Aokiji, ça aurait été le mieux, vu qu'il est le plus humain des trois amiraux, mais Akainu... oh putain, on est dans une merde totale, là... jura Ace.

- Paraît aussi que Garp et Sengoku sont à la retraite. Ton jiji se consacre maintenant à l'entraînement des recrus, marmonna Tatch.

- Je leur souhaite bien du courage, pour survivre à son enseignement. Mais pour le coup, ça modifie les plans que Lu' et moi avions fait... hmhm... faudra que je me renseigne en rentrant.

- Tu comptais faire quoi ? s'enquit Serana.

- Essayer de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque à ce cher jiji, marmonna Ace. Bon, en route, Alduin ne va pas nous faire le plaisir de mourir tout seul !

Il jeta le journal à Tatch et sauta sur son cheval. Ils prirent alors la direction des Gorges de la Karth que l'aubergiste avait eut la bonté de leur indiqué.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent pas loin du camp de Parjures de Karthecime, ils croisèrent Delphine et Esbern, sur la route.

- Bonjour à vous, saluèrent les Lames.

- Eh bien, faut croire qu'on vous a rattrapé, constata Ace en descendant de cheval.

- Les Parjures sont par là. Vous êtes prêt à vous battre ?

Ace s'étira et Serana arma sa magie. Tatch se présenta à Esbern, et ensuite mit son pied au cul d'Ace, le faisant s'étaler dans l'herbe et les cailloux.

- Tu me cherches, Tatch ? grogna Ace en se remettant debout.

- Non, je t'énerve juste pour que l'affrontement avec les Parjures ne durent pas trop de temps. Allez, va nous cramer le coin ! encouragea Tatch.

Pour le coup, Tatch se ramassa une droite.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ils passent leur temps à se chamailler, assura Serana à Delphine et Esbern.

Bran prit la défense de son maître en grognant après Tatch.

- Vous nous le dîtes quand on peu y aller, soupira Delphine.

Ace tourna le dos à son ami, et avança vers un arbre pour y attacher son cheval, imiter par Serana, puis par Tatch. Il enfonça ensuite correctement son chapeau sur le crâne et se fit craquer les poings.

- On vous suit, assura Serana, jugeant que ça montrait que les garçons étaient prêts.

Ils longèrent la rivière qui coulait pas loin d'eux, et se rapprochèrent d'un campement montrant des hommes et des femmes vêtues de peaux de bêtes, vivants tranquillement dans leur campement.

- Et si on passait en négociant ? proposa Tatch.

- Tu tombes dans mon estime, Tatch, soupira Ace. Esbern, je vous déconseille d'invoquer des atronach de glace ou tout autre magie impliquant de la glace. Avec moi, elle va être inutile.

- Eh bien, je vais prendre ça en compte, fit Esbern.

- Combien y'en a ? demanda Serana.

- Une petite vingtaine. Pas trop redoutable, constata Tatch en se basant sur ce que lui disait son Haki.

- Ja na ! ricana Ace.

Et il escalada quelques rochers pour se retrouver en hauteur par rapport au campement.

- On nous attaque ! cria un parjure en voyant Ace.

- Vous allez mourir ! rugit un autre en armant un arc.

Tatch soupira avec exaspération. Pour l'effet de surprise, c'était raté.

Ace écarta les bras et dans un saut accompagné d'une belle vrille arrière, il fit un atterrissage parmi les Parjures, démon de flammes parmi les humains.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'on n'a plus qu'à foncé dans le tas, soupira Tatch.

Ils rejoignirent donc le camp, grimpant sur les planches qui avaient été mise au dessus de l'eau, et ils affrontèrent tout ce qui se présenter, accompagné par le rire démentiel d'Ace.

- Ace ! Sois sérieux cinq secondes ! gronda Tatch.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Delphine, pas loin de Serana avec Esbern et Bran.

- Toujours, assura Serana en électrocutant quelques parjures.

Ils se firent leur chemin vers l'autre côté de la rivière, vers une escalier en pierre taillé recouvert de mousse.

C'est là qu'une boule de feu fila vers eux et fut interceptée par Ace qui l'absorba.

- Taaaatch ! Moira est venue te chercher ! cria Ace.

En effet, sortant d'un coin reculé du campement, attiré par le bruit du combat, on voyait une harfreuse qui préparait une autre boule de feu dans sa main.

- Ace, tu me le paieras cher pour m'avoir rappelé ça ! gronda Tatch.

- C'est pas vrai, les parjures vénèrent beaucoup trop les harfreuses, on va vraiment souffrir, commenta Delphine.

- Vous ne connaissez ni Ace, ni Tatch pour dire ça, leur dit Serana.

En effet, en deux trois mouvements, la harfreuse fut hors jeu, grâce à Tatch, ce qui laissa les Lames pantois. Ils retournèrent vers les escaliers qu'ils grimpèrent.

- Il faut passer cette caverne, afin de tomber sur le temple d'Havreciel, leur dit Esbern.

- Eh bien, allons-y, soupira Tatch.

- L'obscurité ne me dérange pas, mais j'en ai assez des grottes, marmonna Serana.

Et ils entrèrent dans la caverne, pour tomber sur un nouveau camp de Parjures.

* * *

Ils débouchèrent, un peu plus loin, dans une longue grotte, assez spacieuse, puis dans une sorte de canyon. Esbern les guida vers un escalier, désignant des ruines Akaviroise de l'autre côté, dont l'accès leur était coupé par un pont levis. Devant eux, par contre, il y avait d'étrange piliers, avec des symboles différents de ceux trouvaient dans les tombeaux nordiques.

- Voilà qui est prometteur... commenta Delphine.

- Whouhawe, fit Tatch en regardant les lieux.

- Oui, c'est une construction akaviroise, j'en suis certain, assura Esbern.

- Il faut sans doute examiner ces piliers pour faire tomber le pont levis. Sans le faire tomber, on pourra pas continuer, commenta Delphine.

Serana les examina avec beaucoup de curiosité, imité par Esbern.

- Ce sont des symboles akavirois, informa l'ancien archiviste. Voyons... il y a le symbole du roi et du guerrier... Et bien sure, le symbole de l'Enfant de Dragon. Il est reconnaissable à cette espèce de flèches, pointant vers le sol... En sachant que le temple a été sceller pour prévenir le retour de l'Enfant de Dragon... je suppose qu'il faut aligner les trois piliers sur ce symbole.

Ace se pencha sur le symbole en question. Si on assimilait la flèche pointé vers le bas avec un nez, ça ressembler vaguement à une tête de dragon. Pas trop mal. Ça pourrait lui faire un troisième tatouage ! À côté de lui, Serana et Tatch firent tournés les deux autres piliers sur le symbole de l'Enfant de Dragon.

- Quoique vous ayez fait, ça a marché, commenta Delphine quand le pont en pierre s'abattit pour leur permettre de continuer leur exploration. Voyons ce que les Lames d'autrefois ont laissé sur notre chemin.

Bran passa devant, et ils le suivirent dans un étroit couloir caverneux aux murs recouverts de champignons luisants.

Il s'arrêta alors devant des plaques de pressions qui coupait totalement la route. Impossible de passer de l'autre côté en sautant.

Ace passa devant et posa le pied sur l'une des plaques.

Bam ! L'explosion de flammes fut énorme. Les akavirois ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié pour les pièges !

- Eh ben, ça m'a décoiffé ! ricana Ace en arrangeant son chapeau.

- Ace, on est pas immunisé contre le feu, donc évite de déclencher les pièges, soupira Tatch en essayant d'éteindre le feu qui avait prit sur l'une de ses manches.

- Ace, y'a les mêmes symboles que sur les piliers, essaye de passer sur le symbole de l'Enfant de Dragon, constata Serana.

- Haii~ !

En sifflotant, Ace marcha sur les dalles marqués du symbole conseillé par Serana, et alla jusqu'à une chaîne, à côté d'un flambeau éteint qu'il alluma.

- Reculez, on sait jamais, conseilla t-il.

Tout le monde recula dans le couloir, et Ace actionna la chaîne. Rien ne se passa, sauf qu'un nouveau pont de pierre tomba de l'autre côté. Il changea de plaque de pression, et toujours aucune réaction.

- C'est bon, le passage est sécurisé, annonça t-il.

- Je vais te rebaptiser le Démineur ! se moqua Tatch en s'avançant.

- Tatch, tu es sur le symbole du Guerrier, et j'ai le mécanisme à porté de main. Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de me taquiner ?

- T'as pas d'humour quand tu te remets d'une gueule de bois, Ace, sérieux...

- Drôle de façon de se préparer à un combat, commenta Delphine en passant la zone piégée.

- Hier était l'anniversaire de la mort d'une personne très importante pour nous, fit Tatch.

- Mes excuses et mes condoléances, fit Delphine, toujours aussi froide.

Les deux Lames passèrent devant.

- Aussi chaleureuse que Aokiji, chuchota Ace à Tatch.

Tatch approuva d'un signe de la tête.

- Aokiji, c'est l'amiral qui glace tout, c'est ça ? fit Serana qui les entendit.

- Ex-amiral, puisqu'il c'est retiré, d'après le journal de ce matin, mais sinon, vingt sur vingt, Serana, apprécia Tatch.

* * *

Après avoir traversé un autre pont de pierre, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle taillée dans la roche. On aurait presque put dire que c'était une sorte de de hall d'entrer. En plus, c'était à ciel ouvert.

- Whouhawe... firent les trois compagnons.

Devant eux se tenait un mur blanc, avec un visage taillé dans la roche. Un visage si lisse, si bien taillé, qu'il en paraissait réel.

- C'est magnifique... et remarquablement conservé, commenta Esbern en regardant le mur avec le visage. Ça doit être Reman de Cyrodiil, les premières Lames le vénéraient. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a donné son accord pour la construction de ce temple.

Esbern s'avança vers le visage, et contournant une étrange marque immense incruster dans le sol. Il s'arrêta d'ailleurs à côté de la marque.

- Aaah, ce doit être le Sceau Hématique. Un nouvel exemple d'art Akavirois. Il s'active normalement... bah, avec du sang, fit Esbern.

Il regarda Ace.

- Votre sang, Enfant de Dragon, fit-il.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, soupira Ace.

Il tira son couteau de chasse à sa ceinture. Il posa un genoux sur le sceau en pierre et enduisit son arme de Haki afin de s'entailler la main. Il retint son pouvoir le temps que le sang coule de sa main sur la pierre gravée. Alors, celle-ci s'illumina et bougea.

Il se leva et recula. C'est là que le visage dans la roche pivota, dévoilant un escalier obscure.

- Après vous, Enfant de Dragon, il est normal que vous entriez le premier dans le temple d'Havreciel, fit Delphine.

Ace leva un sourcil et passa en premier dans l'escalier, allumant des flambeaux sur son passage.

Il passa une porte, avec encore une fois le symbole de l'Enfant de Dragon, suivit par tout le monde.

Les lieux étaient... impressionnant.

Digne d'un temple.

En sortant de l'escalier, il y avait une immense salle avec une longue table en pierre. Et en bout de table, accessible via une estrade de pierre, se dresser un immense mur taillé avec précision, découpé en trois partis. Tous se mirent devant, pour observer ce mur.

- Ce doit être le fameux mur d'Alduin, souffla Serana. C'est... magnifique.

- Par Shor... Le Mur d'Alduin... Et si bien préserver... souffla Esbern. Je n'ai jamais vu de bas relief de l'ère Seconde aussi finement sculpté. N'est-ce pas étourdissant ? Regardez ! On discerne trois panneaux. La partit de gauche doit représenter la période d'asservissement des hommes par les dragons. Celle de droite la recherche de l'Enfant de Dragon par les premiers Akavirois... la Prophétie qui raconte que le Dernier Enfant de Dragon éliminera Alduin lors de la Fin de Temps... et au centre, la confrontation d'Alduin avec les anciens...

- Esbern, nous devons savoir si on peu vaincre Alduin et si oui, comment, rappela à l'ordre Delphine.

- Ah. Évidemment. Tout le monde ne peu pas apprécier les merveilles de ce monde, soupira Esbern. La réponse doit être dans le panneau central. La défaite d'Alduin est la pièce central du mur. Vous voyez, ici, il tombe du ciel. Les Parleurs nordiques, ou Maître de la Voix, se sont déployés pour le vaincre.

- Et alors, est-ce que cela prouve qu'ils l'ont vaincu ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici ? demanda Delphine.

- S'ils avaient réussi, Alduin ne serait pas en train de poser problème, non ? pointa Tatch.

- Il n'a pas tort, déclara Serana. Mais il est question d'Alduin, après tout. Ce dragon qui peuple les légendes...

- Aaah, patience, ma très chère Delphine. Les akavirois ne sont pas des plus directs. Tout n'est pour eux qu'allégories et symboles mythiques, gronda gentiment Esbern.

Il examina de plus prêt la gravure et fini par dire :

- Ces vrilles, sortant de la bouche des Héros nordiques... c'est ainsi que les Akavirois symbolisés le 'Cri'. Mais il n'y a rien de précis sur le type de Cri. J'imagine que celui-ci est lié aux dragons ou à Alduin lui-même.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont utilisés un Thu'um pour vaincre Alduin ? s'enquit Serana.

- Hmm ? fit Esbern qui s'était momentanément perdu dans la contemplation du mur. Oh, oui. Ils n'auraient pas donné autant de relief au cri s'il n'était pas primordial. N'oubliez pas que ce mur devait servir de mémoire aux futurs Lames. Rien n'est laissé au hasard.

- Alors, nous sommes à la recherche d'un Cri. Mince, soupira Delphine.

Tout les regards se portèrent sur Ace qui dû abandonner l'exploration de son nez avec son petit doigt.

- Vous avez déjà entendu une chose pareille ? Un cri qui peut faire tomber un dragon du ciel ? demanda Delphine à Ace.

Ace passa un long instant à essayer tout un tas de combinaison improbable de mot pour voir si ça pouvait former le thu'um en question, mais il séchait sur la question.

- Moi pas, mais les Grises Barbes savent peut-être quelque chose, finit-il pas dire.

- Eh ben, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois sécher sur la question 'thu'um', Ace, ricana Tatch.

- Tatch, ça fait un an que je le pratique. Il me faudrait plus de temps pour la maîtrisé totalement, soupira le jeune homme.

- Vous avez peut-être raison pour les Grises Barbes, soupira Delphine. J'espérais les tenir en dehors de tout ça, mais faut croire que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les Grises Barbes ? demanda Ace.

- Si vous les écoutiez, vous gaspilleriez votre don le cul assit dans la neige avec eux, sur la montagne, à parlez avec les dieux. Votre pouvoir est un don pour changer les choses. Regardez les, ils craignent tellement la puissance qu'ils ne font rien pour aider, même pas pour régler cette question de guerre civile. Si on les écoutait, l'Enfant de Dragon ne devrait pas empêcher la destruction du monde par Alduin. Ils ont trop peur du pouvoir pour l'utiliser.

Tatch s'étouffa à moitié de rire.

- Je pourrais jamais rester comme ça ! Plutôt mourir ! Il faut que je bouge ! s'horrifia Ace.

- T'es une véritable pile électrique. Elle est où la prise pour te débrancher ? déconna Tatch.

- Va voir mon cher géniteur, il n'a pas pensé à me livrer avec... Pour revenir au sujet du cri, je verrais avec maître Arngeir.

- Bien, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils vous aient accepté. Ça n'aurait pas été aussi facile pour Esbern ou moi, conclu Delphine. Nous allons inspecter le temple, pour voir ce que les Lames d'autrefois nous ont laissé en héritage. Je n'aurais pas put espérer meilleur cachette. Que Talos vous protège.

- Vous m'excuserez, mais je ne crois pas en vos dieux. Même si votre bénédiction me va droit au cœur, elle ne m'apporte rien. Sur ce, la route est longue jusqu'à Fort Ivar. Amusez-vous bien, on repassera quand on en saura plus.

* * *

- Merci d'avoir fait l'ascension avec moi, Serana, remercia Ace.

- C'est rien. Allez, Bran, on traîne pas, on y est pratiquement.

En effet, plus qu'une bonne cinquantaine de marches, et ils seraient au monastère.

Une fois tout en haut, Ace toqua, puis poussa la porte, laissant passer Serana et Bran, avant d'entrer à son tour.

Arngeir était à genoux au milieu du hall, rendant hommage aux dieux. En les voyant, il se releva.

- Enfant de Dragon ! Il y a bien longtemps... C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez, demoiselle, fit le vieillard.

- Maître Arngeir, fit Ace en s'inclinant.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Maître Parleur, nous sommes à la recherche d'un Thu'um assez particulier, expliqua Serana.

- Je vous écoute, leur fit le vieil homme.

- Nous cherchons un cri, afin de vaincre Alduin.

Le vieillard en fut choqué.

- D'où tenez-vous cela ? Qui vous en a parler ? demanda t-il avec animation.

Serana et Ace se regardèrent. Oups ?

- Euh... C'était inscrit sur le Mur d'Alduin, tenta Ace.

Gros Oups !

Arngeir était réellement en colère.

- Les Lames !? Bien sûr, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de ce mêler de ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ! Leur arrogance n'a vraiment aucune limite ! gronda t-il. Ils ont toujours essayé de détourner l'Enfant de Dragon de la voie de la sagesse ! N'avez vous donc rien apprit de nous ? Souhaitez-vous devenir le pantin des Lames et servir leur cause ?!

- Je ne sers la cause de personne ! Je fais ce que je peux pour trouver une piste afin de rentrer chez moi ! K'ssou ! s'énerva Ace. Si je fais cause commune avec eux, c'est parce que je n'ai pas de meilleur solution !

- Calmes-toi, Ace... tenta d'apaiser Serana.

- Pardonnez-moi, Enfant de Dragon, je me suis montré excessif à votre égard, s'excusa Arngeir. Faîtes-moi confiance. Les Lames disent servir l'Enfant de Dragon, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

- Alors, y'a pas de soucis à ce que je puisse avoir des infos sur ce Thu'um, non ?

- Je ne le connais pas moi-même. On l'appel 'Fendragon', mais ses mots de puissances nous sont inconnus. Ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Le 'Fendragon' n'a pas sa place dans l'Art de la Voix.

Ace respira profondément et se mit à invectiver Arngeir dans la langue draconique, faisant jaillir quelques flammes entre les jointures des pierres du monastère.

- Je regrette, Enfant de Dragon, mais je ne peux vous aider, répondit Arngeir à cela, une fois qu'Ace eut fini de dire ce qu'il avait à dire et que les flammes cessèrent de jaillir n'importe où.

Les autres Grises Barbes arrivèrent, attiré par le bruit. L'un d'eux interpella Arngeir, faisant trembler le monastère sur ses fondations :

- _Arngeir. Rok los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rok fen tinvaak Paarthurnax._ **(1).**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? souffla Serana à Ace.

**- **Je suis l'Enfant de Dragon, donc, je vais parler à leur chef, traduisit Ace.

Arngeir revint vers eux et dit à Ace :

- Maître Einarth m'a rappelé où était ma place. Venez, nous allons vous enseigner un Thu'um afin d'accéder au sommet de la Gorge du Monde où réside notre chef Paarthurnax. C'est le dernier cadeau que nous vous ferons.

- Merci, s'inclina Ace.

- Votre amie est digne de confiance ?

- Je lui confierais ma vie sans soucis.

Arngeir tourna alors les talons et ils sortirent dehors, dans la neige, jusqu'à un escalier menant à une arche qui donnait sur une tempête de glace.

- _Lok_, commença Arngeir.

Le premier mot s'inscrivit dans les dalles enneigées.

- _Vah_.

Le second trouva sa place à côté du premier.

- _Koor_.

Et le troisième compléta le trio.

Ace les effleura tout les trois de ses doigts, puis Arngeir lui transmit le savoir associé à chacun d'eux.

_Ton cri vers le Ciel le transforme en celui d'un Printemps et d'un Été. Ciel Clair._

- Ceci est notre dernier cadeau, Enfant de Dragon. Faîtes-en bon usage, lui dit Arngeir.

Ace hocha la tête et monta les marches.

De plus prêt, cette tempête lui semblait mortelle, dangereuse, même pour lui. Bien protéger, le Paarthurnax, quand même...

- _Lok... Vah Koor _! cria Ace.

Et ce fut le silence. Les nuages se dissipèrent dévoilant un magnifique ciel étoilé qui commençait à s'éclaircir à l'horizon. Plus de tempête. Un ciel digne d'une aube printanière.

- Allons-y, pendant que le thu'um fait encore effet, fit Ace.

Et ils montèrent les marches qui se présentaient devant eux.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au sommet. Il n'y avait rien, sauf un mur draconique vierge au beau milieu de l'immensité blanche qui scintillait de miles feux dans le petit matin.

- J'y crois pas, ils se sont foutu de nous, ou quoi ?! Y'a que dalle ici ! s'énerva Ace.

- C'est étrange... fit Serana.

Le Haki d'Ace se mit alors à réagir.

Et juste en suivant...

_Frrrrr_

- Un dragon ?! s'exclama Serana en entendant le hurlement.

- C'est bizarre... mon Haki le perçoit pas comme une menace, fit Ace en essayant de voir le dragon.

La créature ailée les survola un instant, laissant voir des ailes et des écailles abîmées, laissant présagé que la créature avait un grand âge. Elles étaient grise, aussi. Des cheveux blancs ?

Il se posa devant eux en éclaboussant partout de la neige et les regarda. Bran jappa et se cacha derrière Ace qui s'était mit par instinct en position de combat.

- _Drem Yol Lok_, fit le dragon.

* * *

**(1) :** **Arngeir. Rok los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rok fen tinvaak Paarthurnax : **Qui veut dire exactement 'Arngeir, il est le Dovahkiin, la Couronne de Fureur. Il parlera (avec) Paarthurnax.

**Je ne traduirais pas les derniers mots draconiques dans ce chapitre, histoire de maintenir le suspens mouhahaha ! Je vous dit à la prochaine et bonjour chez vous.**

**J'ai malheureusement perdu mes notes sur le reste de l'histoire (foudroie son chat du regard), donc je vais devoir tout refaire, ce qui risque de prendre un peu de temps. Je me vois donc obliger de vous laisser sur cet instant de suspens pour une durée indéterminée.**

**Désolée ? ^^'**


	39. Chapter 36

**Heyyy, hello tout le monde !**

**Y'a un petit moment que j'ai pas publié pour cette histoire, et je m'en excuse !**

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, mes notes avaient mystérieusement disparu (regarde son chat ), et avec les rattrapages, j'ai pas put les refaire... ce qui impliqué recommencer le jeu ou trouver des vidéos potables sur Youtube.**

**Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, c'est comme le fromage, y'a plein de trous !**

**Sur ce, on se lance !**

* * *

_- Drem Yol Lok _, fit le dragon en se posant.

Ace joignit immédiatement les talons et s'inclina.

- Konnichiwa, salua t-il.

- Pourquoi tu lui dis bonjour ? demanda Serana, choqué.

- Il me dit bonjour, je lui réponds.

Ace avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit. Le dragon eut un petit rire et reprit :

- Bonjour, _wunduniik_. Je suis Paarthurnax.

Serana en resta muette de surprise.

Le maître des Grises Barbes... un dragon ? Au moins, ça expliqué le fait qu'on dise qu'il existait déjà au temps des héros nordiques !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire sur ma _strunmah_ ? fit le dragon.

- Oups, désolé, on savait pas que c'était vot' montagne, s'excusa Ace en se frottant la nuque avec un sourire contrit. Quant à qui je suis... je pense que vous le savez déjà, non ?

- Oui, _vahlaz , Dovahkiin_... Le D. qui a franchit la _tiid ahraan..._Pardonnez-moi. Je n'avais pas eut de _tinvaak _, de discussion, avec un étranger depuis fort longtemps. Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de faire durer notre discussion.

- Aucun soucis.

Le dragon regarda Serana qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

- Ne sois pas effrayer, il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de combattre les humains, lui dit-il.

- Si vous le dîtes... permettez moi au moins de garder un brin de méfiance, fit Serana avec un sourire nerveux.

Paarthurnax hocha la tête et rapporta son attention sur Ace.

- Nous sommes ici pour le cri de Fendragon. Même si c'est un peu bizarre de le demander à un dragon, pourriez-vous nous donner des informations à ce sujet, ou même me l'enseigner ? s'enquit Ace.

- _Drem_. Il y a des formalités à respecter lorsque deux _dov _se rencontre pour la première fois. Selon la tradition, l'aîné parle en premier.

Et le dragon se tourna pour se mettre face au mur draconique.

- Reculons... fit Ace.

Restant toujours derrière Ace, Serana recula avec Bran.

- Écoutez mon _thu'um _! Et sentez le au plus profond de vous-même. Et égalez le si vous êtes vraiment _Dovahkiin _!

Et Paarthurnax cracha son feu :

- _Yol... Toor Shul !_

Dans sa voix raisonné un étrange écho, comme une infime nuance par rapport au thu'um d'origine.

Le mur encaissa les flammes sans soucis. Puis Paarthurnax referma ses mâchoires et dit :

- Que venez-vous faire ici, si ce n'est pour _tinvaak _?

Le son d'un mot draconique raisonna et Ace alla voir le mur.

- Si mes soucis pouvaient se régler par la discussion, ça serait génial, ricana t-il en appliquant sa main sur les lettres cunéiformes et enflammer qui s'étalaient désormais sur le mur.

- Ceci est un don, _Dovahkiin_. _Yol._ Comprenez le feu à la manière des _dov !_

_« Shul_

_Le Soleil._

_Ton souffle abrite un Feu plus brûlant du l'Enfer et le Soleil. »_

Ace se retourna vers le dragon. Celui-ci le transmit son savoir sur le mot sans poser de question.

- Ace ? appela Serana.

- Tout va bien, assura Ace en absorbant chaque trait de lumière lié au mot.

- Maintenant ! Montrez-moi ce dont vous êtes capables ! Saluez moi non en tant que mortel, mais en tant que _Dovah _!

- Du feu ? Vous voulez du feu ? Je vais vous en donner ! ricana Ace.

- Ace, non ! fit Serana qui connaissait bien le sourire qu'affichait le jeune homme.

Ace ferma les yeux et condensa ses flammes dans sa cage thoracique, à l'intérieur de ses poumons. En cirant, il y mit tellement de force qu'il se dit que s'il n'avait pas été un logia, il se serait arraché les cordes vocales :

- _Yol... Toor Shul _!

Paarthurnax se prit en pleine tête des flammes... noir.

Même Ace en fut surpris.

Oups ?

- Aaaah ! _Sossedov los mul _! s'ébroua Paarthurnax. Je sens la puissance du sang de dragon qui coule dans vos veines ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eut le plaisir de discuter avec l'un des miens ! Et en plus, tu as dans tes veines le feu ardent de la Grand Line ! Mera mera no mi, si je ne me trompe pas ! Il n'y a que ce fruit capable de noircir les flammes d'un _dovah _! Aaaah, je vous attendais. _Prodah._ Vous n'auriez pas fait tout ce chemin pour une simple _tinvaak_ avec un vieux _dovah_. Non, vous cherchez une arme conte Alduin.

- Et des réponses sur pourquoi je suis ici, compléta Ace.

- Alors, installes-toi.

Ace se laissa tomber dans la neige. Tant pis pour son short, il le ferait sécher plus tard.

Serana vint se mettre à côté de lui, avec Bran. Paarthurnax s'installa tranquillement dans la neige, face à eux.

- Vous connaissez le Fendragon ? demanda Serana.

- _Krosis. _Non, malheureusement. C'est une chose que je ne peux connaître. Ni vous non plus. C'est une arme que les _joore..._ les mortels, ont créée pour lutter contre les _dov_, les dragons... Nos _hadrime, _nos esprits, sont incapables de comprendre sa nature.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de l'apprendre, pour moi ? s'enquit Ace.

- _Drem_, chaque chose en son temps. Pourquoi souhaitez-vous apprendre ce _thu'um _?

- Ben pour vaincre Alduin.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ce monde n'est pas le tien, son sort ne t'importe pas.

Ace réfléchi à que dire, puis finit par dire :

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas de ce monde. Son sort ne devrait pas m'importer. Mais je veux vivre, contrairement à ce que je disais encore l'année passée. Et si Alduin détruit ce monde, pas seulement moi, mais aussi mes amis que je me suis fait, ici, mourrons. Ensuite, si je ne peu vaincre Alduin, je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi, revoir la mer qui est cher à mon cœur, mes proches, ce qui fait que je suis Portgas D. Ace.

- _Pruzah. _C'est une excellente raison. Mais certain dirait que toute chose doit avoir une fin, afin de laisser place à la suite. Ce monde n'est peut-être que l'œuf du prochain _kalpa. Lein vokiin_. Empêcherez-vous la naissance d'un nouveau monde ?

- Lorsque ma fin arrivera, je le saurais, et je l'accueillerai avec le sourire, parce que je saurais que j'aurais arraché à cette chienne de vie qui est la mienne, tout ce que je pouvais. Pour ce qui est du reste. Il c'est toujours débrouiller sans moi, et continuera très bien ainsi. Il se démerdera très bien tout seul !

Serana se demanda comment elle devait réagir devant ce qu'avait dit Ace.

- _Paaz. _Une réponse très juste et digne d'un D. _Ro fus_... peut-être ne faîtes vous qu'équilibrer les forces qui œuvrent pour précipiter la fin de ce monde. Même nous qui voguons sur les flots du Temps ne pouvons voir au-delà de la fin. _Wuldseiid los tarhodiis_. Ceux qui tentent de précipiter la fin pourraient la retardé. Ceux qui œuvrent pour la retarder pourraient bien la précipiter.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, maître dragon, mais je crains qu'Ace se soit perdu en route, fit Serana en voyant le regard vitreux d'Ace.

- Ahahaha ! Ce n'est pas grave ! assura le dragon. Mais vous m'avez laissé étancher ma soif de discussion assez longtemps, _krosis_. Je vais maintenant répondre à vos questions. Savez-vous pourquoi je vis ici, au sommet du _Monhaven_ que vous appelez Gorge du Monde ?

- Peut-être parce que vous et vos semblables aimez bien les montagnes ?

- Mais c'est vrai que pas mal d'entre nous aiment ces endroits. Mais est-ce ton cas, _Dovahkiin_... ?

- Iie, répondit Ace. Je suis né pour la mer. Peut-être est-ce dû à mon sang de pirate. Je suis fait pour le Shin Sekai. Une créature des océans.

- Un D., à n'en pas douter. La vérité, est que peu sont ceux qui se souviennent que c'est ici même qu'Alduin a été vaincu par les anciens Parleurs. _Vahruk Unslaad_... Peut-être même suis-je le seul à me souvenir de la manière par laquelle il a été vaincu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas grâce au cri de Fendragon ? demanda Serana.

- Et c'est une impression en partit fausse. _Viik nuz ni kron_. Après tout, Alduin n'a pas vraiment été vaincu non plus, ou vous ne chercheriez pas un moyen d'en finir avec lui.

- Dovah, un. Serana, zéros. Désolé, ma vieille, ricana Ace.

Serana esquissa un sourire. Elle fit une boule avec la neige épaisse et tendre sur laquelle elle était assise et la mit dans la chemise d'Ace. Là, la neige fondit immédiatement, laissant une trace humide dans le dos du vêtement noir.

- Zut, fit-elle.

Paarthurnax eut un rire.

- Les humains sont des créatures passionnante, commenta t-il.

- Que s'est-il passé ce jour là, entre les Parleurs et Alduin ? demanda Ace.

- Les Nordiques avaient utilisés ici le cri de Fendragon pour affaiblir Alduin. Mais cela n'a pas suffit. _Ok mulaag unslaad_... Ils ont dû avoir recours au _Kel, _un Parchemin des Anciens, pour... le jeter dans les flots du Temps. Les _Kelle_. _Rah wahlaan... _ les fragments de créations, des outils divinatoires.

- _Zofaas Suleyk._... souffla Ace.

_- _Exact.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que les anciens nordiques ont envoyés Alduin dans l'avenir avec un Parchemin des Anciens ? demanda Serana.

- Ce n'était pas leur intention, précisa Paarthurnax. Certains espéraient leur faire disparaître à jamais. _Meyye. _J'ai toujours sut qu'il referait surface. _Tiid bo amativ_... C'est pour cette raison que j'attends ici depuis des milliers d'années. Je savais où il apparaîtrait, mais pas quand. _Tiid krent_. Le temps a été... brisé, ici à cause de ce qu'on fait les Nordiques à Alduin. En revenant dans les flots du temps, de votre côté vous mourriez, n'est-ce pas.

Paarthurnax avança le museau vers la poitrine d'Ace et toucha le tissus de sa chemise, là où le poing d'Akainu avait autrefois traversé Ace de part en part.

- Je le sens. Vous aussi, vous avez brisé quelque chose. Vous aviez un choix. Vivre ou mourir. Et vous avez choisi la mort. Pourquoi, _dovahkiin ?_

Paarthurnax recula, regardant Ace intensément. Celui-ci ramena ses jambes contre lui, inclinant son chapeau sur son visage.

- J'ai grandit dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de moi. Un monde qui souhaitait ma mort. Puis, j'ai rencontré un garçon. À peine plus jeune que moi. Tout aussi seul que moi. Pourtant doté de plus de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre que je l'étais. Un cadeau tombait du ciel, auquel j'ai essayé d'échapper dans un premier temps, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était que l'antidote au poison qui me rongeait. Ce garçon, le premier, a dit qu'il voulait que je vive. Il m'a accepté, en dépit que je sois l'enfant d'un démon. On a grandit ensemble, vécu ensemble. Il m'a permet d'aimer un peu la vie. Il a été un frère. Un jour, alors que nos chemins s'étaient séparés, j'ai apprit qu'il serait en danger, et je me suis sacrifié dans l'espoir d'écarter la mort de sa route. Espérer qu'il serait encore très longtemps libre, afin de réaliser ses rêves. Mais c'est un idiot fini. Il a bravé tout les dangers et défié la mort, pour me sauver. C'est en voyant des gens qui m'aimaient, luttaient à ses côtés pour moi, que j'ai eut envie de vivre, alors que j'allais mourir. Et là, alors que j'étais quasiment sain et sauf. Qu'on avait qu'à me ramasser pour que je puisse survivre... j'ai vu mon frère chuter, et la mort aller droit sur lui. Alors, j'ai sauvé celui qui m'avait sauvé de moi-même. J'ai donné ma vie pour ce gamin. Pour mon frère. C'est tout. J'ai pas réfléchi. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

- Je vois... ce genre de lien est une puissante forme de magie. Elle a été capable de t'arracher à la mort et de te donner une seconde chance. Une chance d'avoir plus de force pour protéger encore une fois celui pour qui tu as fait ça, fit Paarthurnax. Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes mort au mauvais moment. Quelques instants plus tôt ou plus tard, et vous serriez revenu à la vie, dans votre monde. Les mondes se sont... mélangés, vous diriez, dans votre langue, quand Alduin est ressortit des flots du Temps, en forçant la _Tiid-Ahraan._

Ace se leva d'un bond.

- Vous êtes sérieux ! C'est à cause de cet enfoiré d'Alduin que je suis dans cette foutu situation !

- Exact.

- Mais... et Tatch ? demanda Serana.

Paarthurnax la regarda.

- Vous avez expliqué ce qu'il en était pour Ace, mais il n'est pas le seul dans son cas. Notre ami Tatch est mort avant Ace, pourtant ils sont apparut en même temps à Helgen, fit Serana.

- Un daedra a dû être la cause de cela. Lequel... je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Pour revenir au Fendragon, je pense que si vous trouviez ce _Kel_, et que vous le rameniez ici, à la _Tiid-Ahraan_... avec celui qui a brisé le temps, vous pourriez peut-être... revenir en arrière, de l'autre côté de la rupture. Vous pourriez apprendre le Fendragon de ceux qui l'ont créé.

Serana et Ace se regardèrent.

- Et merde, c'est Tatch qui a le Parchemin. Celui sur les secret des anciens dragons... marmonna Ace.

- Et si ça en été un autre ? demanda Serana.

- Il s'agit de celui dont vous parlez, assura Paarthurnax. En attendant, si je peux répondre à n'importe quel question, je suis à votre écoute.

- J'en ai deux... la première... c'était quoi l'écho qu'il y avait dans votre thu'um, tout à l'heure ?

- Depuis que je vis ici, je médite sur le thu'um, afin d'en comprendre leur nature profonde et d'en renforcer leur force. Tu es taillé dans le feu... veux-tu mieux comprendre ce que c'est le _Yol _? Ce que tu es ?

Ace se rassit immédiatement, attentif, ce qui failli faire rire Serana.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Alors, écoute bien... Dans votre langue, le mot signifie tout simplement 'Feu'. La forme donné au changement. Le pouvoir à sa forme la plus primal. C'est la signification de _Yol._ _Suleyk_. Tu l'as, comme tout les _dov_. Mais le pouvoir est inerte sans action ou choix. Songe au feu qui s'amasse dans ton _su'um. Su'um ahrk morah_. Que brûlerez-vous ? Qu'épargnerez-vous ?

Ace hocha la tête.

- T'as comprit quelque chose ? demanda Serana, surprise.

- Oui. C'était clair, assura Ace.

- Quel était ton autre question, _Dovahkiin _?

- Il y a quelque temps, j'ai visité le Cairn de l'Âme et j'y ai rencontré un _dovah_ du nom du Durnehviir. Il m'a confié son nom, afin que je puisse l'invoqué en tant de Grah-Zeymazhin. Je lui ais alors demander si en confiant mon nom à une personne maîtrisant le thu'um, cette personne là pouvez m'invoquer. Il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

- Hmmm... je présume que tu songeais à la personne pour qui tu t'es sacrifié.

- Comment vous avez deviné ?

- Les sacrifices volontaires forment, suivant les circonstances, des liens plus ou moins profonds avec autrui. Ainsi, je devine que tu as un lien avec cette personne, qui fait que vous parvenez à communiquer d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que au travers toi, il apprend le thu'um.

- Vous êtes fort, sérieux...

- Je suis vieux, c'est tout. Il existe un moyen, en effet. Mais il n'est utilisable qu'une fois par jour. En utilisant la même technique tu parviendras à faire l'inverse, avec cette personne. L'invoqué ici, en Tamriel. Le sort, à moins d'être rompu volontairement par l'invocateur ou l'invoqué, à une durée de une heure.

Une heure.

Une fois par jour.

Luffy auprès de lui.

Ace auprès de son petit-frère.

- J'achète ! fit Ace en frappant son poing dans la neige.

* * *

Tatch descendit de cheval.

Le Mausolée du Crépuscule était devant lui.

Il enjamba un petit ruisseau et passa une porte, pour se retrouver dans un chemin taillé dans une caverne. Il descendit la route et vit au loin une forme bleuté, devant des escaliers. Le pirate s'avança entre les flambeau jusqu'à la forme, qui se précisa à chaque pas.

Un spectre.

Un fantôme.

Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, il y avait bien des draugrs !

Le fantôme portait la même tenu de Rossignol que Tatch, en tout cas. Et en le voyant, il se leva de l'escalier où il était assit, et vint à sa rencontre.

- Je ne vous reconnais pas, mais je sans que vous êtes des nôtres. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il.

Sa voix avait un étrange écho.

- Vous d'abord, fit Tatch.

- Je suis la dernière sentinelle des Rossignols, j'en ai peur. Je défend le Mausolée, sans personne à mes côtés, depuis ce qui me semble une éternité.

- Le dernier ? Qu'est-ce-qu'y est arrivé aux autres ?

- Nous avons été trahi par l'un des nôtres. En fait, ce qu'il c'est passé est de ma faute.

- Vraiment ?

- Je me suis laissé aveuglé par ce que je pensais être de l'amitié, mais qui était en faîte de la fourberie. Si j'avais été plus vigilent, peut-être Mercer Frey ne m'aurait pas piégé, et n'aurait pas dérobé la Clef Squelette.

Cela fit tilt dans la mémoire de Tatch.

- Vous seriez pas Gallus, par hasard ? demanda t-il.

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom, fit la sentinelle. Comment avez-vous entendu parler de moi ?

- Je pense que pour résumer l'histoire, je vais vous montrer ceci.

Tatch fouilla ses poches et en tira la Clef Squelette.

- La Clef ! Vous avez la Clef Squelette ! Je craignais de ne plus jamais la revoir ! s'exclama Gallus. Et Mercer Frey ?

- Son cadavre flotte dans une ruine dwemer. Y'a pas plus mort.

Gallus eut l'air soulager.

- Alors, c'est terminé, dit-il. Je ne serais pas mort en vain. J'ai une dette envers vous Rossignol.

- Je n'ai fait que laisser un gars qui fait une crise d'adolescence, se venger de Mercer qui a essayé de le tuer.

- Je vois. Vous nous avez rendu un fière service à tous. Que ce soit pour Nocturne elle-même, qu'à la Guilde qui vous sera redevable. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir put vous aider à accomplir cette tâche.

- C'est mon ami qui c'est le plus impliqué. Karliah et moi l'avons aidé, en réalité.

- Karliah... elle est toujours en vie ? Je craignais qu'il ne lui soit arrivé le même sort et qu'elle est été elle aussi victime de la trahison de Mercer.

- Prenez la clef, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Rien ne me rendrait plus fière de rapporter la Clef, mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible. Dès le moment où je suis arrivé ici, je me suis sentit... eh bien... mourir.

- Ce qui n'est pas censé être normal quand on est _mort, _justement ?

- Le Mausolée n'est pas seulement un temple où se trouve la Clef. C'est ici que ce trouve l'Aquenoir, un conduit qui mène au Crépuscule éternel, le Royaume de Nocturne. Quand Mercer a volé la clef. Ce conduit c'est refermé, affaiblissant fortement nos liens avec Nocturne. Cela fait que je sens mes derniers forces me quitter peu à peu. Toutes ces années sans retrouver mon pouvoir ont fini par me miner. Les dégâts causés ne pourront être réparer qu'en suivant la Voie du Pèlerin jusqu'à l'Aquenoir, pour remettre la clef à sa place.

- Eh bien, je vais m'amuser, soupira Tatch.

Et il grimpa l'escalier.

- Bonne chance Rossignol.

* * *

- Hmmm un cœur qui bat, parmi les morts ? fit un fantôme de Rossignol quand Tatch pénétra dans la première salle, au bout du couloir.

Tatch longea discrétos les murs, n'ayant pas envie de se battre contre un fantôme, ne sachant pas si ça pouvait mourir, puisque, comme les draugrs, c'étaient techniquement _déjà_ mort.

Sans être vu, il parvint à entrer dans un autre couloir

* * *

Dans le couloir, il contourna un second fantôme de Rossignol qui ne le remarqua pas, et parvint enfin jusqu'à une étrange salle.

L'obscurité totale à deux trois coins prêt.

Cela laissa Tatch perplexe.

- Bon... si je me souviens bien, le Royaume de Nocturne, c'est l'obscurité. Si je marche dans la lumière, je vais avoir des soucis, je suppose... soupira Tatch.

Il alla tester sa théorie en allant mettre un pied dans la lumière.

Il le retira immédiatement, ayant l'impression qu'on lui brûlait celui-ci.

Le pirate forma tout un tas de juron bien colorer et s'assit dans l'ombre, attendant que la douleur cesse.

Confirmation. Lumière, bobo.

Tatch agita ses orteils dans sa chaussure. Ça allait mieux.

Il se remit debout, et longeant les zones d'ombres, évitant la lumière, il parvint jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

Cela ne se fit pas sans sueur froide, et sans avoir failli trébuché plus d'une fois sur un piège.

- Désormais, je marche autant à l'ombre que possible. Je compatis au sort de Serana qui doit supporter ça à chaque instant... je tenterais avec Ace de voir si on peu pas faire la majorité de nos déplacements de nuits.

Respirant un grand coup, Tatch se tourna vers la nouvelle porte et la franchi, se retrouvant dans des couloirs semblables aux ruines nordiques.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, il rencontra une statue.

Cela représentait une femme avec une sorte de robe à capuche, très décolleté, avec des manches immense. Sur l'un de ses bras et une de ses épaules, des oiseaux avaient été sculptés. Des rossignols.

Sans doute Nocturne.

Au pied de la statue, un dunmer mort.

- Bon. Si tout à l'heure, fallait marcher dans l'ombre pour rester en vie. Je présume que si je fais de l'ombre, va se passer quelque chose, non ? fit Tatch à la statue.

Il avisa les flambeaux de chaque côté.

Il aurait eut besoin d'Ace, sur ce coup là... quoique non, y'avait des chaînes, sous chacun des flambeaux. Tatch en actionna une, et le premier flambeau s'éteignit. Il actionna l'autre, et ce fut pareille. Derrière la statue, le mur s'ouvrit, permettant à Tatch de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les profondeurs du Mausolée.

* * *

Tatch regarda le puis à ses pieds.

Merde, il devait vraiment sauté ?

Il était revenu sur ses pas, au cas où il aurait loupé quelque chose... mais après tant de pièges et d'instants pénibles, il ne tombait que sur ce puis bien profond, sans eau.

- Si je me casse quelque chose, je tue Nocturne, marmonna Tatch.

Et il sauta.

Et atterrit sans rien se casser. Un bon point, même s'il se fit mal au cul.

Ça l'avança pas des masses, par contre... Sauf que maintenant, il était coincé ! Impossible de remonté !

Avisant un squelette sur le sol, Tatch se pencha et avisa un mot dans la main osseuse. Quelqu'un qui avait voulu accéder à la Clef Squelette, en passant par cet endroit, et qui avait fini par mourir de faim.

- Merveilleux... songea Tatch.

Il se laissa tomber contre un mur en soupirant. Tirant la clef de sa poche, avait envie de râler. Il c'était mit dans la merde juste à cause de ça.

Le sol s'effondra brusquement sous les fesses de Tatch, et il tomba douloureusement dans une autre pièce.

C'était sombre, avec une porte sur un côté. Sous lui, il y avait une sorte d'écran de nacre bleu, avec une sorte d'encoche en son centre. Tatch regarda la clef dans sa main, le plafond, puis de nouveau la clef.

- Je cherche pas à comprendre. Je présume que toi, tu vas là, soupira Tatch.

Il s'accroupit et mit la clef dans l'encoche.

Il eut un éclat de lumière, faisant que Tatch recula vite dans l'ombre. L'écran de nacre disparu, révélant une eau bleu sombre d'où s'envolèrent des milliers de rossignols. Le modèle de la statue qu'avait croisé Tatch s'en éleva, flottant dans les aires. Deux oiseaux vinrent se poser sur ses bras, et elle se tourna vers Tatch.

- Ça par exemple... qu'avons-nous là, dit-elle de sa hautaine indifférence. Voilà de nombreuses années que je n'avais pas foulé le sol de votre monde. Ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'un instant. Il m'est difficile de m'en souvenir. Alors... la Clef m'a été de nouveau dérobé et un _héros _la ramène au Mausolée. Maintenant que l'Aquenoire a été restauré, vous attendez que je vous félicite, que je vous complimente... que je vous embrasse...

Tatch n'aurait pas dit non !

Bien foutu la daedra, sérieux ! Elle semblait si humain, et le pirate avait une sacrée vu avec le décolletée si plongeant de la femme qu'il arrivait au nombril.

Mais c'est connu, Tatch n'a jamais de chance avec les femmes !

- Mais ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre, fit Nocturne, c'est qu'on s'attendait à vos actes, et qu'ils ne sont que l'entérinement de notre accord. Ne prenez pas mon ton pour une réprimande. Après tout, vous avez accompli votre mission à la lettre. Mais vous et moi savons que ceci a peu de chose à voir avec l'honneur, les serments et la loyauté. Ça a à voir avec la récompense, le prix. N'ayez crainte. Vous aurez vos babioles, et votre soif de pouvoir, la chance sur les océans et d'argent sera comblée. Je vous ordonne de boire à longs traits de l'Aquenoir. Car c'est là que né l'Agent de Nocturne. Le Pacte a été rompu, le sort en est jeté et votre destin vous attend au Crépuscule Éternel.

Et elle s'enfonça dans l'eau, accompagné des oiseaux qui s'étaient envolés tout à leur, en disant :

- Au revoir Rossignol. Et attention que la Clef ne disparaisse pas, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Nocturne disparu totalement.

- C'est tout ! s'offusqua Tatch.

- Oui, fit la voix de Karliah derrière Tatch.

Celui-ci manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il l'avait pas entendu.

Il se tourna vers elle, et la dunmer lui dit :

- Je suis heureuse que vous ayez put ramener la clef. Nocturne a semblé satisfaite de vos efforts, et me voilà autorisé à revenir au Mausolée.

- J'ai connu des femmes moins froide que ça... soupira Tatch. Elle avait l'air indifférente, sérieusement.

- Ne le prenez pas mal. C'est sa façon d'être. Voyez-la comme une mère intransigeante qui vous pousse toujours à vous dépasser. Elle fait mine de vous gronder, alors qu'au fond, elle est fière de vous. Je vous assure, si vous l'aviez déçue, nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette discussion.

Elle avait peut-être pas tort pour le dernier point.

- Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire d'agent de Nocturne ? s'enquit Tatch.

- Les cercles à la base de l'Aquenoir représente les pouvoirs qui reviennent à un agent des Rossignols.

Maintenant que Karliah le disait, Tatch remarquait en effet trois cercles nacrées au sol, contenant des lunes.

- Le croissant de lune représente l'Agent de l'Invisibilité, la demi-lune l'Agent de la Ruse et la pleine lune, l'Agent de l'Assaut. En buvant dans l'Aquenoir, vous obtiendrez les trois pouvoirs qui y sont associés. Celui d'être invisible, celui de retourné vos ennemis contre leur propre camp, et celui d'infligé un coup tel qu'il entraîne votre adversaire à la lisière de la mort. Vous devez en choisir qu'un seul.

- Pourquoi pas les trois ?

- C'est la façon de Nocturne de garder un équilibre. S'il vous venez l'envie de changer de capacité, vous pouvez revenir ici, au Mausolée, et vous placer sur un autre cercle.

- Et maintenant, sinon ?

- Votre vie de Rossignol commence à cet instant. Si le besoin se fait sentir un jour, on vous appellera à venir défendre le Mausolée.

- Et vous ?

- La Guilde a accueilli mon retour à bras ouvert. C'est comme si un grand vide de mon existence c'était comblé. J'espère surtout que ce n'est pas la fin, mais le début de quelque chose.

- Lé début de la plus grande vague de crime que Bordeciel n'est jamais connu ?

Karliah eut un petit rire.

- Qui sait ? fit-elle. Des poches pleins d'or scintillants, des coffres emplis de richesses qui n'attendent qu'à être vidés. Nous sommes peut-être des Rossignols, mais au fond, on reste des voleurs, et des voleurs très doués, d'ailleurs.

Marco allait laisser tomber Ace et le demander en mariage, s'il rapportait la chance dans la Grand Line, avec lui... enfin, s'il ne le tuait pas en apprenant le pacte avec Nocturne.

À bien y réfléchir, il allait garder ça pour lui. Il était déjà reconnaissant qu'Ace n'est pas abordé le sujet.

Tatch se plaça sur l'un des cercles. Il se pencha de là vers l'Aquenoir et but une longue gorgée.

L'eau était étrangement chaude et acidulé.

Une porte fit son apparition, sur un mur, et Tatch l'a franchi.

* * *

**Et un nouveau chapitre qui se termine !**

**J'ai pas précisé quel pouvoir Tatch avait choisi, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'hésite... alors, je me débarrasse de ce job sur vous na ! :p.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour un autre chapitre !**

**En attendant, n'oubliez pas les reviews, et passer donc sur mes autres histoires ^^**

**Vous remarquerez qu'il y avait un nombre plus _qu'affolant_ de mot draconique, pour ce chapitre... et j'ai tout simplement la flem de traduire, donc, désolé, mais pas de trad pour vous, maintenant ^^'. Peut-être que je rectifierais ça un autre moment.**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	40. Chapter 37

**Heyyy, Hisashiburi, minna-san ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?**

**Avant de commencer, je tiens à souhaiter bonne chance à tout ceux qui ont des exams (brevet, BAC, Partiel, Rattrapage ou autres) et qui devrez être en train de réviser au lieu de squatter la fic (lol). Bref, sinon, aujourd'hui, programme chargé. Avant tout, il faut aller récupérer Thatch parce que _monsieur_ à le Parchemin des Anciens sur les dragons. Ensuite, il faut reeeeeeeeeeeeeegrimper jusqu'au sommet de la Gorge du Monde, pour y lire, comme l'a demandé Paarthurnax, le parcho, afin de voyager dans le temps et d'y apprendre Fendragon. La suite ? Eh bien, vous verrez bien. Mais en attendant, direction Havreciel, là où Thatch, Ace, et Serana se sont donnés rendez-vous.**

**Toshiro : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on bu les développeur du jeu, mais ça doit être fort, et ils doivent forcé sur la dose depuis quelques années, déjà (jette un œil aux dialogues de Sheogorath dans _Oblivion_ pour se confirmer que ça dure depuis quelques années). Je dois avouer que la première fois, j'étais surprise, moi aussi, de voir un dragon descendre du ciel. J'ai même failli l'attaquer, tellement ça m'a surpris. Ensuite, je suis ravie que ce que je raconte puisse passer pour crédible, mais je suis loin de ce qu'on peu dire être du génie. Je suis très contente que mes fic te plaisent, et ne t'en fait pas _The __Golden __Prince _ dont je parlais, il y a quelques chapitres, ne va pas s'enfuir en courant. Bonne chance pour tes épreuves ^^**

**Kira1726 : Yep, une raison de plus pour vouloir tuer Alduin ! Ça va chauffer dans Bordeciel !**

* * *

Le temple avait l'air largement plus vivant que la seule fois où ils y avaient mit les pieds.

Ils furent accueilli par quelques personnes en armures ressemblant vaguement à celle de samouraï, en peut-être un peu plus bleu. Il y avait aussi Esbern, assit à l'immense table devant le mur d'Alduin. En voyant Ace et Serana entraient, il se leva.

- Aaah, Enfant de Dragon. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! Alors, avez-vous apprit le cri pour vaincre Alduin ? s'enquit Esbern.

Serana et Ace s'assirent à la table. Là, le jeune homme s'étala dessus, et ne bougea plus.

- Disons que nous avons des informations à ce sujet, mais que la façon dont Ace pourra l'apprendre n'est pas des plus faciles, expliqua Serana.

- Vraiment ? Dîtes-moi tout, s'enquit Esbern.

- J'dois lire un foutu _kel_ à la _Tiid Ahraan_ afin de remonter le temps pour apprendre ce Thu'um des héros nordiques qui l'ont inventé... marmonna Ace, le visage toujours contre la table.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas saisir ce à quoi vous faîtes allusion par _kel_ et ...

- Il parle d'un parchemin des anciens et d'un endroit, sur le Gorge du Monde, à son sommet, pour être plus précise, baptisé la Fracture du Temps, traduisit Serana.

- Voilà qui est des plus intriguant. Oh, j'y pense, nous avons trouver quelque chose pour vous, Enfant de Dragon, fit Esbern.

Il se leva, et sous le regard curieux d'Ace, traversa la pièce principal pour rejoindre une porte, pas très loin. Il entra dans la nouvelle pièce, puis revint, avec en ses mains un katana dans un fourreau d'os et d'écaille de dragon.

- C'était l'arme de bon nombres d'Enfant de Dragon avant vous. Je pense qu'elle vous revient, aujourd'hui, lui dit Esbern. Oh, et si vous mettez la main sur une écaille de dragon, je pourrais mettre au point une potion qui augmentera, de façon permanente, vos capacités de combats face à une dragon.

Ace leva un sourcil.

- Si ça vous amuse, marmonna t-il.

Il se redressa et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une écaille de dragon qu'il donna à Esbern. Celui-ci remit avec une certaine cérémonie le katana et en s'excusant, fila hors de la pièce principal pour travailler sur la soi-disante potion.

- C'est une lame enchantée, constata Serana en regardant le katana de plus prêt. Sans doute avec une enchantement spécialisé dans l'affrontement des dragons, sans doute.

Ace la dégaina, la fit tournoyer lentement entre ses doigts et la rangea. Pourquoi pas. Il commençait à en avoir plein des armes !

- Et maintenant ? fit Ace.

- On attend Thatch et on le force à grimper là haut, sourit Serana.

- Il va faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant le chef des Grises Barbes.

- Tu n'as rien dit aux Lames, à son sujet... pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Je vois pas l'utilité de le faire. Et puis, il ne c'est pas montré agressif, j'ai pas de raison pour lever mon arme contre lui. Et il a l'air... sympa... donc, à moins qu'il ne nous mette en danger, j'ai pas de raison de le tuer. Ça te pose un soucis ?

- Non, aucun, assura Serana.

* * *

- Je ne monte pas, réfuta Thatch devant les premières marches pour le monastère.

- Allons, Thatch, reste pas en arrière ! Amènes-toi, mec ! insista Ace.

- C'est plus de mon âge de cavaler comme ça !

- Si je peux me permettre, je suis largement plus vieille que vous deux réunis, intervint Serana.

Thatch lui offrit un regard blessé, ayant espérer du soutien de sa part.

- Thatch, grimpe avec nous, exigea Ace.

- Niet. J'aime pas l'escalade. Déjà que je ronchonne juste quand c'est moi qui doit m'occuper du nid de pie... je vous attends, ici, amusez-vous bien.

Et il tourna les talons vers l'auberge.

Serana et Ace se regardèrent, et en soupirant, commencèrent l'ascension de la Gorge du Monde, le Parchemin des Anciens en poche.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au sommet à la tombé de la nuit.

Paarthurnax les attendait, perché sur un rocher.

- _Drem Yol Lok, Fiin Kruziik, _salua Ace en s'inclinant.

Serana en fit de même.

- _Drem Yol Lok_, _Dovahkiin_, salua Paarthurnax.

- Nous avons un _kel_. C'est le bon ?

Ace fouilla son sac et en sortit le Parchemin des Anciens, toujours aussi dorée. Du haut de son rocher, Paarthurnax baissa sa tête pour que son museau entre en contact avec l'objet.

- C'est le bon. _Tiid Kreh... qalos..._Le temps frissonne à son contact. Il n'y a aucun doute.

Paarthurnax tourna sa tête vers une zone, pas loin du mur draconique. La neige ne tombait qu'à cet endroit, formant une zone un peu à part, comme distordu, dans l'atmosphère, comme une invitation à y pénétré.

- Lisez-le là bas. La main du Destin vous guide. _Kogaan Akatosh. _Les os même de la terre sont entre vos mains. Allez-y. Accomplissez votre destiné. Allez à la Fracture du Temps, sans délais. Alduin viendra. Il ne peu ignorer les signes.

- Je m'en charge, assura Ace.

Et il s'avança dans la zone, laissant Serana et Bran, nerveux, prêt du mur, avec son sac. Ace respira profondément et déroula le Parchemin des Anciens, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

C'était le moment. S'il s'y prenait mal, il y laisserait la vu, et comme il savait pas comment faire, autant dire que ça risqué de mal finir.

- Allons-y, souffla Ace.

Et il plongea son regard dans le Parchemin des Anciens.

Le dessein lumineux de constellations apparut sur le papier, et s'en détacha, pour rester dans les airs. Ace laissa retomber son bras, le regard happé par les formes lumineuses devant ses yeux. Elles se mirent alors à tourbillonner et formèrent un vortex.

- Ja na, fit Ace en plongeant sa main dans le vortex.

Et il fut happé par le tourbillon, ne laissant derrière lui que son chapeau noir et le parchemin des Anciens. Le tourbillon se referma.

- Pas d'inquiétude, il est un D., assura Paarthurnax à Serana.

Le dragon s'envola pour se poser sur le mur draconique et ils ne purent qu'attendre.

* * *

**Tout était blanc. Un blanc aveuglant.**

**Et Ace n'arrivait pas à bouger.**

**Puis, un son lui parvint. Celui d'un dragon qui crache du feu.**

**Lentement, le blanc reflua, et un ciel sanglant commença à apparaître au dessus de sa tête.**

**- Gormlaith ! Nous n'avons plus de temps ! Le combat... commença quelqu'un.**

**La voix avait un étrange écho.**

**Quelqu'un se mit à courir vers Ace, et lui tourna le dos au dernier moment, en sortant une hache. C'est à cet instant qu'un dragon se posa en disant :**

**-_ Daar sul thur se Alduin vokrii_. Aujourd'hui, Alduin remonte sur son trône. Mais je salue ton courage. _Krif voth akrin_. Aujourd'hui, tu vas mourir. Pour rien.**

**Le paysage se précisa un peu plus, mais resta toujours un peu flou. Ace parvint à reconnaître le sommet de la Gorge du Monde. Sur la neige taché de sang, il y avait bon nombre de cadavre de dragons.**

**- Pour Bordeciel ! hurla l'homme.**

**- ABUNAI ! cria Ace.**

**Il voulu bouger pour sauter sur l'homme afin de lui faire éviter le Souffle Ardent du dragon, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger. Le nordique se le ramassa en pleine figure, mais resta debout. Apparemment, ni lui, ni le dragon n'avait conscience de la présence d'Ace.**

**Et un combat commença. Hache d'arme contre crocs.**

**Une femme se joignit au combat avec une épée, en sortant de quelque part à gauche d'Ace. Elle non plus ne remarqua le jeune pirate.**

**Agilement, elle réussi à grimper sur le crâne du dragon et annonça :**

**- Sachez que c'est Gormlaith qui vous tue !**

**Et elle réussi à le tuer.**

**En sautant à terre, se détournant de la dépouille de la créature, elle s'adressa à l'homme :**

**- Hakon ! Quel jour de gloire, tu ne trouves pas ?!**

**- Vous n'êtes pas capable d'agir sans effusion de sang ? gronda le dénomme Hakon.**

**- Je ne vois ce qu'il y a d'autre à faire !**

**- Le combat n'évolue pas en notre faveur. Si Alduin ne relève pas notre défi, je crains que tout soit perdu.**

**- Tu t'inquiètes trop, frère. Nous serons victorieux.**

**En parlant, ils s'étaient déplacé vers le mur draconique, déjà présent.**

**« Toi, tu seras la première à tombé. » songea amèrement Ace.**

**Les personnes beaucoup trop sûre d'elles étaient toujours ceux qui mourraient en premier, dans un combat.**

**Hakon se tourna vers quelqu'un que ne voyait pas Ace et l'interpella :**

**- Pourquoi Alduin reste t-il replié ?! Nous avons parié sur votre plan, vieillard !**

**- Il viendra relever notre défi. Il ne peu l'ignorer. Et pourquoi aurait-il peur de nous, même maintenant ? fit un homme d'un certain âge en rejoignant la scène.**

**Tout un tas de dragons survolèrent la scène, faisant frémir l'air de leurs ailes et de leurs cris. Même si ça en restait flippant, c'était impressionnant et beau. Mais pas aussi beau à voir que la grâce qu'avait Marco quand il volait, jouant avec les nuages, narguant les lois de la physique de ses ailes de flammes.**

**- Nous l'avons déjà bien couvert de sang. Quatre de ses parents sont morts sous ma lame, rien qu'aujourd'hui, grogna Gormlaith.**

**- Mais personne n'a encore fait face en personne à Alduin, pointa le vieillard. Galthor, Sorri, Birkir...**

**- Ils n'avaient pas _Fendragon._ Une fois qu'il sera à terre, je jure de lui couper la tête !**

**Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !**

**- Tu ne comprends pas. On ne peu pas tuer Alduin comme un simple dragon. Sa force surpasse largement la nôtre, tenta de raisonner le vieillard. C'est pour cela que j'ai apporté un Parchemin des Anciens.**

**Ace remarqua alors que le vieillard avait en effet un des Parchemin des Anciens dans son dos.**

**- Felldir ! Nous avions convenu de ne pas l'utiliser ! s'exclama Hakon qui était resté silencieux jusque là.**

**- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Et si tu as raison, nous n'aurons pas à l'utiliser, déclara le dénommé Felldir.**

**- Non. Nous allons nous occuper nous-même d'Alduin. Ici et maintenant.**

**C'est là qu'un cri de dragon un peu différent des autres raisonna dans le ciel. Regardant l'horizon, Ace reconnu l'immense silhouette du dragon noir qu'il avait vu, d'abord à Helgen, puis au Bosquet de Kyne.**

**- Nous le serrons bientôt. Il approche ! annonça Gormlaith.**

**Et tous sortirent leur arme.**

**- Très bien ! fit Hakon.**

**Alduin survola un instant l'endroit, avant de se laisser tomber sur le mur draconique, faisant trembler la terre.**

**- _Meyye ! Tahrodiis aanne ! Him hinde pah liiv ! Zu'u hin daan !_ (1)**

**Ace fronça les sourcils. Alduin avait été trahit ? Qui avait donc aidé les hommes ?**

**- Comme ceux qui nous regarde depuis Sovngarde doivent nous envier, en ce jour ! lança Gormlaith.**

**Et Alduin lança un thu'um qu'Ace ne parvint pas à distinguer. Comme à Helgen, le ciel devint orageux, et des météorites en tombèrent, pluie mortel pour ceux n'étant pas sur leur garde.**

**Les trois nordiques prirent leur inspiration et d'une seule et même voix hurlèrent :**

**- _Joor... Zah Frul _!(2)**

**Ace frissonna au son du thu'um. C'était vicieux. Très vicieux. Et ça lui plaisait.**

**Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé ! Quoi de mieux pour faire tomber un dragon du ciel, que de lui faire connaître le goût de la mortalité !?**

**Alduin avait prit son envol, et il se prit en pleine poitrine l'aura mauve du thu'um. Alduin perdit l'équilibre dans son vol, et atterrit brutalement devant les nordiques qui l'attendait de pied ferme.**

**- _Nivhriin joore_ ! gronda Alduin. Qu'as-tu fait !? Quels sont ces mots déformés que tu as créés ?! _Tahrodiis Paarthurnax_ ! Je vais te rompre le cou avec mes crocs !**

**Alors, ainsi, c'était Paarthurnax qui s'était retourné contre Alduin ?**

**Alduin était maintenu au sol par des sortes de chaînes d'énergie bleuté, l'empêchant de s'envoler. Le dragon tourna le cou pour regarder autour de lui et grogna :**

**- Mais d'abord... _dir ko maar_.(3) Vous allez mourir de terreur en apprenant votre destin... Nourir mes pouvoirs lorsque je vous retrouverai en Sovngarde !**

**Et Ace était enclin à le croire sur parole !**

**Gormlaith passa à l'attaque en hurlant :**

**- Si je meurs aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas de terreur ! Tu ressens de la peur, pour la première moi, sale larve ! Je le vois dans tes yeux ! Bordeciel sera libre !**

**Le vieil homme hurla un Souffle Glacée sur Alduin qui continua à se battre croc et griffe contre la femme, esquivant facilement ses coups d'épée Hakon l'attaqua par derrière, mais ce reçu un coup de queue qui l'envoya boulé.**

**C'est là qu'Alduin se dressa de toute la hauteur de son cou et plongea sur la femme. Il la saisi entre ses crocs, et la secoua en tout sens. Quand il la jeta dans le vide, elle était déjà morte.**

**- Nooooon ! Sois maudit ! hurla Hakon.**

**À cet instant, le thu'um cessa de faire effet.**

**Ace avait décompté la durée : vingt seconde.**

**Les deux survivants reculèrent, jurant vengeance.**

**- Cela ne sert à rien ! cria Hakon, alors qu'Alduin se tournait pour leur faire face.**

**Dans les yeux noir et jaune du dragon, le pirate voyait briller du pouvoir et de la suffisance.**

**- Felldir ! Utilisez le Parchemin, pendant que je l'occupe ! demanda Hakon. Maintenant !**

**Et il retourna à l'assaut.**

**Felldir retira le Parchemin de son dos, et le déroula, pour le brandir vers Alduin en clamant :**

**- Viens, Alduin l'Ailé ! Kynareth, prêtes-nous ton souffle sacré pour lui faire entendre notre prière ! Disparais, Dévoreur de mondes ! Par ces mots qui te précédent, nous rompns le lien qui t'unit à ce monde et te congédions ! Sois banni à jamais ! Alduin, les cris de tes maîtres t'enjoignent de t'enfuir !**

**Alduin manqua d'arraché le bras à son adversaire pendant ce temps là, y laissant une longue plaie sanglante dans la chair. Il se tourna vers Felldir qui se tenait à présent juste devant Ace, lui tournant le dos. Alduin prit son inspiration et relâcha le Souffle Ardent qui passa au travers Ace comme s'il n'existait pas. Le Parchemin resta intact.**

**- _Faal Kel ?_ s'étonna Alduin. _Nikriinne._..**

**Pour la première fois, Alduin laissa transparaître un brin d'inquiétude.**

**Une lumière bleu claire entoura Alduin, se rapprochant rapidement du dragon, avant de déteindre sur ses écailles. Puis, il rétrécit, jusqu'à disparaître totalement.**

**- Sois banni à jamais ! conclu Felldir.**

**Et il referma le parchemin alors qu'Harkon titubait vers lui en disant.**

**- Ça a marché. Vous avez réussi... Oui, le Dévoreur de mondes n'est plus... Que les esprits aient pitié de nos âmes, fit le vieillard.**

**Et la vision disparu. Mais Ace savait, dans ses tripes, qu'il allait très vite revoir Alduin... et que ça serait loin d'être drôle.**

* * *

« J'ai besoin d'aide »

Luffy se réveilla. Il n'avait pas vu Ace, dans son rêve, mais il avait entendu sa voix. Il savait que son aîné ferait appel à lui. Il se devait d'être prêt

Il s'assit, sous le regard surpris de Rayleigh.

- Un soucis ? s'enquit le vieux pirate en cessant d'entretenir les flammes pour qu'ils n'aient pas trop froid pendant la phase hivernale de l'île.

- Nii-chan a besoin de moi. Je le sens, fit Luffy. Wari, je m'absente.

- Pas de soucis. Bon combat, sourit le vieillard.

Luffy marcha droit vers l'endroit où il savait qu'attendait son chapeau. Il resta devant un instant.

- Tu m'as accompagné dans tout mes combats. Tu m'accompagneras bien dans celui-là, n'est-ce pas, Boshi ? s'enquit Luffy.

Et d'une main ferme, il prit son chapeau.

* * *

Ace revint à la réalité, comme s'il refesait surface après un long moment sous l'eau. Il resta un instant pantelant. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever le regard au ciel pour savoir qu'Alduin était là, le défiant depuis le ciel. Ace ramassa son chapeau dans la neige à moitié fondu, tout en écoutant ce que disait le dragon :

- _Bahloki nahkip sillesjoor. _Je suis repu des âmes de tes frères mortels, Dovahkiin.

Serana vint rejoindre Ace, et se mit en garde, murmurant :

- Par les dieux... Alduin en personne...

Ace lui offrit un sourire serein, et leva les yeux vers Alduin.

- Tu vas mourir, et je te retrouverai en Sovngarde !

- _Lost funt _! gronda Paarthurnax. Il est trop tard, Alduin ! Dovahkiin ! Utilisez le Fendragon si vous le connaissez !

Et Alduin commença à faire des cercles autour d'eux.

- Un instant, on sera pas trop de deux D. contre ça, siffla Ace.

Fermant les yeux, vidant son esprit pour visualiser son frère, il souffla quelques mots en draconiques.

La neige tourbillonna, et Mugiwara no Luffy apparut devant Ace. Sans un mot, il mit son chapeau sur son crâne et sourit à son aîné, de son immense sourire idiot.

- Je savais que tu m'appellerais, Ace ! annonça le futur Roi des Pirates.

Ace lui rendit son sourire, avant de redevenir sérieux.

Paarthurnax décolla. Alduin passa au dessus du trio et leur cracha du feu sur eux. D'un bond, ils s'écartèrent les uns des autres, esquivant l'attaque. Le Dévoreur de Monde demanda à Paarthurnax de le rejoindre, mais la réponse était claire :

- _Unslaad hokoron ! _Plus jamais ! annonça Paarthurnax.

- _Joor... Zah Frul _! hurlèrent les deux frères en prenant Alduin en étau.

Le dragon tomba immédiatement vers le sol, et Paarthurnax se mit à l'attaquer depuis les airs.

- On a quarante seconde ! hurla Ace. Lu', les ailes d'abord !

- _ Dur... neh viir ! _cria Luffy avant de sauter sur Alduin, lui infligeant des coups de poings enduits de Haki.

Durnehviir fit son apparition, et regarda, assez surpris, le combat. Serana s'occuper de l'aile gauche, alors qu'Ace essayait de son mieux de brûler Alduin, usant son thu'um pour mieux y parvenir.

- Tu comptes nous aider ! Ou tu restes là à regarder ! cria Paarthurnax depuis le ciel à son confrère.

Trop tard, les quarante secondes étaient écoulés, et Alduin reprit son envol.

Luffy lança de nouveau le cri de Fendragon, et Alduin fut accueilli au sol par les crocs de Durnehvir et les squelettes noirs que celui-ci avait invoqué.

- _Gear Second _! cria Luffy en s'éloignant un peu.

Il accéléra la circulation de son sang, faisant virer sa peau au rouge. Au côté de son frère, il étira ses bras.

- Lu' ! Tu te souviens du tigre, quand on était gamin ! cria Ace en électrocutant Alduin.

- Yep !

Luffy accrocha ses bras au mur draconique, loin derrière lui.

Un autre cri de Fendragon lancé par Ace, et celui-ci se mit en position, devenant un projectile pour son frère qui se reconvertissait en lance pierre.

- Serana ! Pousses-toi ! cria Ace.

- _Gomu gomu no... jet burning bazooka _! cria Luffy.

Et il fut lancé à pleine vitesse sur Alduin bloqué à terre, comme un projectile, surpassant la vitesse du fond. Quand il heurta Alduin, il n'était plus qu'une boule de feu noirci de Haki.

- _Gom gomu no... Red Hawk _! cria Luffy.

Ace s'esquiva à temps, et regarda avec une certaine fierté le poing enflammer de son petit frère.

- Ace ! On te couvre ! cria Luffy en attrapant une épaule de son frère afin d'échanger leur place.

- Je te confie cette tâche ! assura Ace.

Luffy enchaîna avec Serana attaque sur attaque, aidé de Durnehviir et de Paarthurnax.

Ace recula un peu, et les flammes commencèrent à se rassembler autour de lui. Il leva sa paume vers le ciel, et les flammes vinrent s'y amasser, faisant naître un soleil d'en l'enfer des météorites qui tombaient du ciel.

- _Dai Enkai : Entei !_ cria Ace en lançant son soleil sur Alduin.

Fendragon avait cessé de faire effet. Alduin vint au contact, malgré le poing noir de Haki, grossit par le Gear Third, de Luffy. Il passa au travers les flammes en hurlant et abattit sa patte sur Ace, le blessant.

- ACE ! cria Luffy.

Avant que quiconque est put faire quelque chose, Alduin reprit son envole. Ace était à terre, perdant beaucoup de sang. Luffy se précipita vers lui, inquiet, confiant instinctivement le reste à Serana.

- _Meyr mul, Dovahkiin, _fit Alduin. Tu es devenu puissant. Mais je suis Al-du-in, premier-né d'Akatosh ! _Mulaagi zok lot _! Mon destin n'est pas de périr ici, par ta main, ni par celle de quiconque ! Tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Je te survivrai... mortel !

Deux flèches de Haki du Roi percutèrent Alduin, qui n'eut pas beaucoup de réaction. Ace se redressa de son mieux, soutenu par Luffy et offrit un sourire féroce à Alduin.

- Tu crois que le D. en a quelque chose à foutre du Destin. Na, Lu' ?! ricana Ace.

- On te fera descendre de ton piédestal, gros lézard ! Shihihihi ! fit Luffy.

Et Alduin s'en alla.

Luffy aida son frère à s'asseoir dans la neige, et Serana se précipita vers lui. Utilisant la magie, Ace accéléra les effets de son logia, et bientôt, il ne resta du combat qu'une cicatrice sur sa poitrine, montrant une longue trace de griffure.

- Ce fut un beau combat. Merci de m'avoir permit d'y prendre part, fit Durnehviir.

Les frères D. lui répondirent de la tête et le dragon disparu dans une lumière mauve.

- Ace... est-ce que ça va ? demanda Serana, inquiète.

- Essoufflé... marmonna Ace.

Et il se laissa aller contre son frère qui eut un petit rire.

- Va pas faire de crise comme ça, ou je te dessine sur le visage ! ria doucement Luffy.

Ace eut un petit rire et montrant les environs, il demanda :

- Tu comptes trouver un feutre où ?

Il laissa tomber sa main et regarda l'état de sa chemise et de son manteau. Il eut une moue. Il était bon pour faire de la couture. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés par Paarthurnax qui se posa devant eux.

- _Lot Konghrah_. Vous avez réellement la Voix d'un _Dovah_, tout les deux. Après une telle victoire, les alliés d'Alduin réfléchiront à deux fois, apprécia le vieux dragon.

- Peut-on parler de victoire, alors qu'Alduin c'est enfui ? demanda Serana.

- _Nii liivraj hin moro. _Non, ce n'était pas la _krongrah,_ la victoire absolue. Mais même les héros d'autrefois n'avaient pu vaincre Alduin en combat. Alduin a toujours été _pahlok_, sa puissance l'a rendu arrogant. _Uz__nahgar_ _paar._ Pour lui, la suprématie était un droit inné. Vous l'avez forcé à fuir, ce qui veut dire qu'il a peur de la force que vous détenez. Votre exploit devrait tout de même ébranler la loyauté des _dov_ qui le servent.

- Il est partit où, le lézard noir ? demanda Luffy.

- Ses alliés le savent probablement. _Motmahus_... mais je doute qu'ils se laissent facilement convaincre de le trahir, déclara Paarthurnax. Peut-être au _hofkahsejun,_le palais de Blancherive... Fort-Dragon. Il a été bâti à l'origine pour emprisonner un _dovah_. Ce serait l'endroit idéal où piéger l'un des alliés d'Alduin, non ?

- Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que pensera le jarl quand on lui dira ça, soupira Serana.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on en a à faire ! demanda Luffy.

- Lu', tu es ici depuis quoi... quelques minutes... alors avant de dire des conneries, tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche, soupira Ace avec un petit rire.

Luffy lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, ce qui fit sourire son aîné qui lui enfonça affectueusement son chapeau sur le crâne.

- Il est possible, en effet, que le jarl ne soit pas d'accord, fit Paarthurnax. Mais votre _su'um_ est puissant. Je suis persuadé que vous serez capable de le convaincre.

- Il faudra d'abord aller voir les Lames, histoire de planifier les choses. Si on se présente devant le jarl, sans plan, il nous rira au nez, annonça Serana.

- Eh bien, allons récupéré Thatch, fit Ace en se remettant sur pied.

Il vacilla sur ses jambes, mais Serana et Luffy s'empressèrent de le stabiliser.

* * *

**Traduction (pas tout, malheureusement, j'ai eut un peu de mal à retrouver tout les termes). Ce que je juge qu'on peu deviner, ou dont les mots français qui suivent dans le dialogue, sont proche du sens draconique, ne sont pas répété ici.**

**1 : Imbéciles ! Des traîtres ! Tous vos espoirs vont flétrir ! Je vous condamne !**

**2 : Littéralement : Mortel, Qui a une fin et Éphémère. En gros, le thu'um est capable de pénétré l'âme d'un dragon lui retirant son statut d'immortel, pour celui de Mortel, lui faisant connaître la conscience que sa vie touchera à se Fin, et qu'il est Éphémère. Pas plus puissant et supérieur qu'un humain.**

**3 : Vous allez mourir de terreur.**

**À présent, je vous donne rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine, pendant ce temps, je vais prendre le thé avec Paarthurnax !**


	41. Chapter 38

**Heyyyy !**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre très particulier, puisqu'on va faire un petit tour d'horizon du monde de _One Piece _avant de retrouver nos héros. Au programme, d'abord une courte visite chez Robin, puis Shanks et Marco auront une petite discussion (miracle, non, puisque le Phénix ne supporte pas Akagami :D ). Et pour finir, on retrouve les Lames avec une petite chose à régler avec eux ehehe !**

**Allez, on commence.**

* * *

Boum !

Robin percuta sans le vouloir Dragon dans un couloir, alors qu'il avait une tonne d'archives et d'articles de presses dans ses bras. On ne povuati que se demander ce que foutait un révolutionnaire, et surtout le Big Boss, avec.

- Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, laissez moi vous aider, s'excusa Robin.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, assura Dragon.

Ils s'accroupirent et rassemblèrent les papiers, chose facilité par les nombreuses mains que fit pousser la femme. C'est là que Robin ramassa un livre légèrement calciner.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Robin en regardant l'ouvrage avec curiosité.

Dragon regarda l'ouvrage avec tristesse et répondit :

- Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard dans ma paperasse... Une triste histoire est liée à ça. Il y un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année, je suis redescendu dans l'East Blue, vers mon île d'origine, parce que j'avais eut vent d'une visite des Tenryubitos. Un soir, j'ai rencontré un garçon d'environ dix ans. Un noble qui s'était fait agresser par des gardes, parce qu'il avait essayé de sortir dans la décharge qui bordait la ville, et qui avait été incendié pour la visite du Tenryubitos. Ce garçon avait conscience de la pourriture qui rongeait sa ville, il avait honte d'être un noble. Le lendemain, je le retrouvais dans les restes d'un navire de pêche calciner. Nous avons essayer de le sauver, mais c'était trop tard. Dans ses poches, il y avait cet ouvrage. Un livre avec une histoire qui aurait dû revenir à Portgas D. Ace... Je pense que à défaut de pouvoir lui donner, maintenant qu'il est mort, l'ouvrage revient à Luffy.

- Je pourrais lui faire passer, si vous voulez.

- Merci bien, Nico Robin. Et merci de m'avoir aider à ramasser tout ça.

Ils se relevèrent et Dragon reprit sa route, toujours aussi chargé, laissant Robin seule avec le livre.

Elle retourna à sa chambre et s'assit au bureau. Elle hésita un instant, puis, fini par ouvrir avec précaution le livre, lisant à voix basse la fine écriture de l'enfant qui avait fait cet ouvrage :

- « Il était une fois, un pays très lointain, peuplé par de farouches habitants humains et non-humains, bordé par une mer baptisée la mer des fantômes. Ce pays se nommait Bordeciel, et il était ravagé par la guerre civile. Un jour, dans un village, alors que le chef de la révolte allait être exécuter, un dragon fendit le ciel et ravagea le village. Seuls survécurent les chefs de guerres et un enfant. Ce garçon, Portgas D. Ace, n'avait que neuf ans, et dû survivre seul, sans l'aide de personne, dans la contrée sauvage qu'était son pays... mais sans le savoir, il portait sur ses épaules le destin de son monde... »

Robin se plongea avec passion dans l'histoire, suivant les aventures de ce petit garçon désigné comme un Enfant de Dragon, la seule personne capable de sauver sa terre des dragons revenus d'entre les morts, sous les ordres d'un dragon maléfique capable de dévorer le monde lui-même. Robin passa du rire face aux situations les plus cocasses vécus par le petit héros, à la peur, devant les obstacles que rencontrait l'enfant et la surprise, devant les rebondissements.

Ace avait un allié, dans cette histoire. Un garçon de son âge du nom de Sabo, sur qui il pouvait compté à tout moment.

En cour de route, néanmoins, Robin constata l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui la fit sourire.

Luffy.

Son capitaine était là, sous les traits d'un garçon idiot plus jeune que le héros. Il était tellement bien décrit que Robin pouvait conclure que l'auteur de cette histoire, sans doute ce Sabo, connaissait personnellement Luffy et sans doute Ace, même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrer, ce dernier.

Robin fut même surprise d'y voir Garp, comme un des chefs militaires, surveillant de loin les trois enfants, leur infligeant ses 'Fist of Love' de temps à autres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais elle souriait devant ces instants.

L'histoire n'était pas achevé, malheureusement. Robin aurait bien voulu voir la suite, connaître la fin de cette aventure pour le moins passionnante.

Elle referma avec précaution le livre et caressa la couverture légèrement pensive, puis, elle le rangea avec précaution dans son sac. Elle le donnerait à Luffy, ça lui apporterait peut-être du baume au cœur après la perte de son frère.

* * *

Marco plia la dernière lettre d'Ace, dans laquelle le jeune homme lui parlait la victoire partiel face à Alduin, demandait conseil sur comment persuader un Jarl de leur laisser son palais pour y enfermer un dragon et bien d'autres. Marco avait esquissé un sourire. Ace voulait se la jouer à la Olaf le Borgne, qui avait enfermer Numinex à Fort-Dragon, faut croire ! Le Phénix rangea la lettre dans une de ses poches, poussa un profond soupir et se laissa aller sur la branche. De l'arbre sur lequel il s'était posé, il regarda la silhouette du nouveau vaisseau mère de l'équipage, dans le soleil couchant.

- On a soif ? proposa quelqu'un.

Marco n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de Shanks. Pas si étonnant de le rencontrer par ici, après tout, l'île où Marco avait fait mouillé le _Newgate_, faisait partit du territoire d'Akagami.

- Marcoooo~ ! appela Shanks en se plaçant sous la branche du Phénix.

- Tu viens me voir de la part de qui, yoi ? grogna Marco. Qui a demandé à ce que tu viennes me voir pour savoir _pourquoi_ je n'ai pas comblé les postes de commandants laissé vide par la mort d'Ace et Thatch, ainsi que celui de mon ancienne flotte, yoi ?

- Jimbe est celui qui m'a demandé de te tirer les verres du nez, puisqu'il peu pas se permettre de quitter l'île Gyojin en ce moment.

- Qu'il s'inquiète plutôt pour ses hommes et me laissent en paix, yoi.

- Marco, je veux pas te faire de peine, mais grimper à l'arbre avec un bras n'est pas la chose la plus facile qui soit. Tu veux pas descendre ?

- Je te suis reconnaissants pour les tombes, Akagami, mais ça en reste là, yoi. Je ne t'aime toujours pas, yoi.

Shanks eut une moue et leva sa bouteille de rhum, comme un appât.

- Même pour de l'alcool, je ne descendrais pas, yoi.

La moue du jeune Yonkou s'intensifia et il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, au pied de l'arbre sur lequel était perché Marco. Il but un instant et finit par dire :

- Il est vivant.

Marco ne répondit rien, puis soupira.

- Qui donc ? s'enquit à contre cœur le Phénix.

- Ace. J'en suis persuadé. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'était pas question qu'il trouve la mort à Marine Ford. Qu'il ne peut être _que _vivant. Peut-être que le peu que je l'ai connu a été suffisant pour que je m'attache à lui, et qu'ainsi, je ne peux pas supporter sa mort... que j'en ai besoin pour avancer, de croire qu'il est encore vivant, quelque part, attendant le bon moment pour remonter sur la scène. Et je suis pas le seul à pensé ça. J'ai croisé Garp, dans un bar, y'a trois îles de ça.

- Il est revenu dans le Shin Sekai ?

- Il voulait me voir afin que je lui donne la localisation de la tombe d'Ace. Chose que je n'ai pas faîte. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait dû mal à se dire qu'Ace était mort. Comme un pressentiment. T'as ce genre de chose, toi, Marco ?

Shanks leva la tête pour voir Marco. Le Phénix réfléchi. Il devait bien ça à Shanks, après ce qu'il avait fait à Marine Ford.

- J'ai... une histoire totalement déjanté... je pense qu'elle est encore plus dingue que le Shin Sekai lui-même, yoi. Et cette histoire me fait dire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je me trouve des commandants pour les postes d'Ace et Thatch, yoi, avoua Marco.

Shanks pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris.

- Et disons que je n'ai pas de pressentiment, puisque j'ai des preuves qu'ils sont vivants, yoi, fini par dire le Phénix. Mais que la situation est telle que pour ne pas faire subir leur perte une seconde fois à mon équipage, je me dois de garder le silence, s'il s'avère qu'ils ne survivront pas les épreuves qui les attendent, yoi.

- Alors, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Shanks.

Marco sauta à terre et lui prit sa bouteille d'alcool qu'il vida totalement en quelques gorgées avant de la rendre à Shanks.

- Disons que j'avais peut-être but un peu trop, et que je me suis mit à raconter des inepties, yoi. Sayonara.

Et Marco s'en alla pour rejoindre son navire.

- Et ces preuves, ça serait quoi ? cria Shanks.

Le Phénix se contenta de brandir la dernière lettre d'Ace et continua sa route, disparaissant au détour du chemin, derrière quelques arbres.

Shanks regarda sa bouteille et se leva. Il se rapprocha de l'eau et rempli la bouteille d'un peu d'eau de mer avant de la brandir vers le ciel.

- Ace... Thatch, revenez vite parmi nous et en un seul morceau. Gambatte dans vos épreuves, peu importe ce dont il s'agit, sourit Shanks.

Et il avala l'eau de mer, avant de grimacer. Eurk !

* * *

Thatch donna un coup sur la main d'Ace, l'empêchant de se gratter.

- Laisse tes bandages, idiot, lui dit Thatch.

- Mais je suis un logia ! Ils me servent strictement à rien ! grogna Ace.

- Arrêtez, tout les deux, s'il vous plaît, soupira Serana. Je vous rappel que ça raisonne, dans le temple.

Thatch et Ace détournèrent la tête, comme deux gamins ce faisant la tête.

- Excusez moi... où sont Delphine et Esbern ? demanda Serana en s'adressant à une Lame assise à la table, devant le mur d'Alduin, en train de manger.

- Dehors, dans la cour, dame, répondit le guerrier.

Attrapant les deux pirates par les oreilles, Serana les entraîna avec elle, suivit par Barn, vers la cour.

Elle pénétra dans une cour, en effet, donnant sur la Crevasse, ses montagnes et ses gorges. Mais les lieux avaient l'air... comme maléfique, parjuré, malsain... Serana était étonné que son père n'ai jamais trouvé cet endroit, il en aurait fait sa résidence !

Un peu plus loin, au bord de la terrasse, surplombant le vide de la région montagneuse, Esbern et Delphine discutaient, dans la nuit, juste éclairer par leur torche.

- Je faisais des rêves de ça... disait Esbern.

Ace fit un signe et Serana le lâcha. Quel genre de rêve pouvait forcer le vieil homme à faire cette tête ?

- Dans ce rêve, continua Esbern, je me tenais quelque part dans les hauteurs... au sommet d'une tour ou d'une montagne. C'était peu avant l'aube. Le monde entier était dans les ténèbres. Et il eut un éclair de lumière- juste à l'horizon, provenant des nuages qui marquent la frontière entre les mondes. Ça aurait put être un éclair ! Mais il n'y avait pas d'orage. Dans mon rêve, j'avais un pressentiment qui ne cessait de grandir, mais je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Puis, ça recommença, cette fois de façon plus distinct. Plus proche. Maintenant, ça n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec un éclair. C'était orange- d'un orange brillant, la couleur du cœur et de l'aurore. Et il y avait un son, aussi. À la fois distinctif, et pourtant, si peu distinctif. Mais ce n'était pas de l'orage... c'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû reconnaître, mais que je ne parvenais pas à placer dans mon rêve. Je voulais quitter mon perchoir, trouver refuge, mais de quoi, je l'ignorais encore. Et comme dans les rêves, je ne pouvais pas fuir. Je suis forcé d'attendre et regarder. Et enfin, la réalisation et l'horreur arrivent ensembles. L'orange est des flammes, de la chaleur. Le son est un rugissement, un défi dans leur ancienne langue. Et maintenant, il est trop tard pour fuir, le dragon est au dessus de moi... feu et obscurité se déversant sur moi comme la foudre. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel dragon... c'est LE dragon- Alduin, le Dévoreur de Monde, celui qui dévore à la fois les vivants et les morts. Et là, je peux me réveiller, et espérer que ce ne soit qu'un rêve... mais je sais que ça n'en est pas un.

Thatch se surpris à déglutir.

Ace se racla la gorge et les deux Lames se retournèrent.

- Alors, vous voilà de retour ? Que se passe t-il, vous avez trouvé un moyen d'apprendre ce cri ? demanda Delphine.

- Je l'ai apprit, et Alduin c'est pointé. Nous l'avons affronté, fit Ace en jetant un bref regard noir à Thatch, mais il c'est échappé. On pense qu'on pourrait sans doute s'arranger avec Blancherive, pour qu'ils nous laissent utiliser Fort-Dragon, afin d'y enfermer un dragon et parvenir à lui arracher la cachette de l'autre lézard volant.

- Cela ne va pas être facile, je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage, soupira Esbern. Si vous y parvenez, vous reproduirez l'exploit d'Olaf le Borgne.

- Vous avez aucun conseil à ce sujet ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Non, malheureusement. Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose au sujet de quoi nous voulions nous entretenir avec vous. Delphine, je vous en prie.

- Merci Esbern, fit la femme. Eh bien, je serais direct, nous sommes au courant pour Paarthunax.

_Quoi _?

L'information avait filtré comment ?!

- Pardon ? demanda Thatch, histoire qu'ils soient certain qu'elle en leur tendait pas un piège pour leur soutirer des infos.

- Paarthurnax. Le dragon que les Grises Barbes ont protéger toutes ses années, répéta Delphine.

Confirmation, elle savait vraiment pour le maître des Grises Barbes.

- Oui, il se trouve que c'est un dragon, mais il nous a donné un coup de main... enfin, un coup de patte, je devrais dire, fit Ace.

- Très bien. Nous avions besoin de lui, maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Et il y a longtemps qu'il aurait déjà dû payer pour ses crimes, asséna Delphine. Il n'est pas n'importe quel dragon. Il était le bras droit d'Alduin. Il a commit de tels atrocités qu'on s'en souvient encore des milliers d'années après. Il doit mourir. Il mérite la mort. Et c'est votre tâche de le tuer, Enfant de Dragon.

- _Vous vous foutez de moi _! explosa Ace. Paarthurnax m'a plus aidé que vous dans toutes cette histoire !

- C'est un criminel de la pire engeance, jeune homme, intervint Esbern. Si vous ne le tuez pas, eh bien, nous sommes désolé mais ça serait déshonoré notre serment de Lames de continuer de vous aider.

- Mais allez vous faire enculer sec par Davy Jones !

- ACE ! Surveille ta langue ! gronda Thatch.

- Que dalle ! Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, et Paarthurnax fait bon usage de celle-ci. Alors, vos inepties, vous pouvez vous les foutres bien profond dans le cul. On ce tire d'ici. Puisqu'ils ne marchent pas avec les criminels, Thatch et moi n'avons aucune raison de traiter avec eux.

- Sans nous, vous n'arriverez à rien ! Je vous rappel qu'il est question de la survie de ce monde ! gronda Delphine, alors que le trio s'en aller.

- Vous n'avez pas saisi... on est pas des héros. Ace et moi sommes des _pirates_, et pas des petites frappes, la pire engeance de la criminalité des océans ! éclaircit Thatch. Nous sommes libre, nous faisons ce que nous voulons, et le reste, on s'en contrebalance royalement. Le monde n'a pas besoin de nous, et nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

Ace se retourna un instant pour leur faire un doigt d'honneur et ils passèrent les portes du temple.

* * *

**J'ai fait un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, je l'avoue et m'en excuse. La faute à Kira1726 qui m'a interdiet de mettre la fic en pause en la laissant sur un instant à suspens. Donc, je coupe la chose ici.**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine pour cette fic, mais je continuerais d'avancer les autres et de lire vos reviews.**

**Sur ce, ja na !**


	42. Chapter 39

**Hey, salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que ça vous a pas trop manqué ! Comme promis, je reprend la fic, et ça sera un chapitre par semaine (sauf en cas de jour de bonté :p)**

**Kira1726 : j'aime torturer l'esprit de mes lecteurs, et comme je te l'ai dit pas message, non, Sabo n'est pas de ce monde, c'est juste une histoire qu'il a inventé comme ça, j't'assure ! Pour ce qui est des Lames, on va les revoir, bien entendu, ça s'arrêta pas là !**

**Toshiro : Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic soit utile à quelque chose. J'espère d'ailleurs que tes exams ce sont bien passés. Quant à savoir avec qui je vais prendre le thé, je te permets pas de dire que je dois le prendre avec Sheogorath ! Je suis pas sadique, juste un peu cinglé sur les bords ! Je pense que je vais prendre le thé avec le dunmer propriétaire du livre par lequel c'est fait avalé Marco quand il était gosse, si jamais y'a plus de Paarthurnax. Mais j'avoue que _Anne-Marie_ et moi, on s'entend assez bien (court pour ne pas se faire écorcher par un prince daedra en colère)**

**Yamiken1 : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Oui, je pourrais songer à faire une suite, en effet, mais ça attendra parce que j'ai autre chose sur le feu en ce moment. Pour ce mystérieux Miraak, il faut un peu de patience, puisque Corberoc a traumatisé Ace.**

**Clockie : J'ai jamais aimé Delphine, personnellement. Oui, Luffy est retourné sur l'île après l'affrontement avec Aldun. L'invocation ne dure qu'une heure, après tout. Il vaut mieux pas que Serana découvre qu'il est plus gamin qu'Ace, elle en serait traumatisée. Pour ce qui est des négociations, ce n'est pas le fait que Serana soit une vampire qui va gêner, disons plutôt qu'elle est aussi perdue que les deux pirates dans son propre monde, vu tout ce qu'elle a raté dans son sommeil. J'ai une meilleur idée pour qui fera les négociations, mais je garde le coup de la narcolepsie :p**

**Allez, je vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre depuis loooooongtemps :p**

* * *

Un silence juste troublé par le craquement du feu de bois suivit le résumé de la situation par Ace, en visite auprès de son frère.

Rayleigh partirait très bientôt, alors, autant profiter de ses lumières tant qu'il était accessible.

- Je vois, la situation nécessite de la diplomatie et beaucoup de délicatesse, constata le Mei-ô.

- Shihihihi ! Ace qui négocie ?! Je demande à voir ! se moqua Luffy.

Ace tendit un bras et lui foutu une claque emplie de Haki, bien sentit, derrière le crâne.

- Cette vampire… fit Rayleigh en caressant sa barbe pensivement.

- Serana ? Eh bien ?

- Elle sait si prendre en politique ?

- De ce qu'elle a raconté, y'avait pas mal de gens qui rêvaient de prendre la place de son père, donc elle a vu de très près quelques intrigues politiques. Mais elle déteste ça. De plus, elle a passé pas mal de siècles enfermée. Elle connaît les prémices de la première ère. Ils en sont à la quatrième, déjà. Elle est quasi aussi perdue que nous.

- Je vois.

- L'idéal, ça serait que je puisse faire appel à Marco, mais là, je crois que je demande l'impossible.

Rayleigh eut un petit rire, ce qui intrigua les deux frères.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rayleigh ? demanda Luffy.

- J'aurais jamais cru entendre le mot impossible dans la bouche d'un D. ! Pourtant, j'ai servi un D. à qui je ne cessais de dire que mourant comme il était, il ne pourrait jamais conquérir la Grand Line. Navré de la référence, Ace-kun, je crois savoir que tu ne portes pas mon défunt partenaire dans ton cœur.

- Va falloir que je m'y fasse, de toute façon, vu que tout le monde sait que je suis, à présent, marmonna Ace en arrachant quelques touffes d'herbes qui ne lui avaient rien fait pourtant.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen, non ? Après tout, on peut se voir deux heures par jours, sans compté nos rencontre dans nos rêves, fit Luffy. Pourtant, on est dans deux mondes différents.

Ace regarda son frère puis, en le montrant du pouce, s'adressa à Rayleigh.

- Vous lui avez greffé un cerveau ou quoi ?!

- Ahahahaha ! Non, je pense que c'est toujours l'idiot de otouto que tu aimes et que tu connais. Disons juste que j'ai réussi à lui inculper quelques-uns des éléments de mon savoir, faisant que certaines de ses facultés cérébrales se sont développées avec, sourit Rayleigh.

- J'ai pas tout comprit, mais je sais que vous êtes en train de vous moquez de moi ! fit Luffy avec une moue boudeuse.

- C'est mon droit d'aniki ! Duuuh ! répliqua Ace en lui tirant la langue. Sinon, vous savez comment je pourrais faire pour obtenir l'aide de Marco ? Je pense pas que mon regard de chiot changera quelque chose dans la situation actuelle.

- Déjà, il faut savoir comment le faire passer dans votre monde. Cela étant fait, vous pourrez avoir son aide et ses conseils. Sans ça, vous devrez vous contenter de votre correspondance, déclara Rayleigh amusé par la relation des deux frères.

- Erf. Il va me tuer, parce que je sens que pour ce coups-là, je vais devoir me tourner vers les daedra.

- Vous en avez pas quelques-uns de votre côté ?

- Sheogorath, mais il faut prier pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur. Sanghin, mais j'ignore ce que ça donnera de s'adresser au daedra du plaisir. Mephala, je doute qu'elle ait un intérêt quelconque pour m'aider dans ce sens. Nocturne, peut-être, mais c'est à Thatch de négocier, et c'est pas gagné d'avance.

- Et après, Marco vous a bien dit de ne pas vous approchez d'eux ! Le pauvre, il découvre ce que c'est de parler dans le vide avec un D. ! ricana Rayleigh.

- Y'a aussi Molag Bal. La cérémonie, qui a fait de Serana une vampire, consistait à l'offrir à lui. Mais le daedra de la domination ne me rassure pas du tout.

- Hmhm…

- Et puis, rien ne nous dit que Marco sera d'accord, quoi ! Il a jamais eu envie de revenir chez lui, pourquoi il le ferait maintenant !?

- Parce qu'il sait que cela peut permettre de faciliter le retour de deux de ses proches. Je suis persuadé que Jozu saura se débrouiller le temps que vous négociez l'emprunt du palais.

Ace eut un profond soupir.

- L'heure est quasiment écoulée, constata Rayleigh en consultant sa montre. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être d'un grand secoure.

- En discuter avec quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience dans pas mal de domaines et qui a un point de vu extérieur sur le problème, c'est parfois très utile, assura Ace. Merci d'avoir essayé de m'aider.

- Avec plaisir, Ace-kun, j'ai hâte de pouvoir recommencer à jouer aux échecs avec toi.

Ace se leva et prit son frère dans ses bras.

- Entraînes-toi sérieusement, Lu', d'accord ? demanda Ace.

- Yakusoku nii-chan ! assura Luffy.

- On se revoit vite. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, Rayleigh.

- Au plaisir, Ace-kun. Bonne chance.

* * *

- Donc, on ne peut que demander à Marco. S'il dit non, on devra se démerder, c'est ça ? soupira Thatch le lendemain matin, quand Ace eut raconté les paroles de Rayleigh.

Ace mordit dans son cuissot de chevreuil pour toute réponse, pendant que Serana buvait une choppe contenant le sang de la bête qu'ils consommaient pour petit déjeuner.

- Il peut vraiment négocier avec un jarl ? s'enquit Serana.

- Tu sauras une chose… Marco a une dague à la place de la langue ! ricana Thatch. Il est le roi de la négociation et des discussions ! Et je suis sûre qu'Ace a eu droit à une cour des plus romantiques avec les mots les plus…

- La ferme, et fou moi la paix, à ce sujet ! grogna Ace en lui donnant un coup de pied depuis le coin où il était assis.

Thatch évita l'attaque en souriant.

- Donc, il nous faut l'aide d'un daedra. Mais c'est pas si simple d'obtenir leur aide. Il faut leur proposer quelque chose qui puisse les intéresser, soupira Serana.

- Je vais m'adresser à Sheogorath, si j'arrive à le contacter, annonça Ace. Comment on fait ?

- Pendant un jour spécifique, il faut se rendre sur leur autel. En l'occurrence le deux Clairciel, soit votre second jour du mois de Février.

- Autant dire que c'est passé, ricana Thatch.

- Et il n'y a pas d'autel qui lui soit dédié, ici, en Bordeciel. Mais je pense qu'on peut trouver un moyen détourné pour entrer en contact avec lui. On raconte qu'on peut aussi l'invoquer les soirs d'orages.

- Mais où, puisque tu dis qu'il n'y a pas d'autel en Bordeciel !?

- Là où tu l'as rencontré. Comme tu as un morceau de son sceptre, le contact devrait se faire facilement, non ? Et puis, tu connais un thu'um qui déclenche des orages.

- Thatch… elle veut me renvoyer dans l'esprit de Pelagius ou quoi ? demanda Ace, incertain.

- Je crois oui, ricana Thatch.

- Puisqu'il le faut… soupira Ace.

- Donc, on cesse de glander dans la Crevasse, et on retourne à Solitude ? demanda Serana en se levant.

- Ace, tu as une mauvaise influence sur le vocabulaire de Serana, constata Thatch avec un sourire.

Et il se leva à son tour.

- Va t'faire voir, Thatch ! Moi, j'finis mon p'tit déj' ! grogna Ace.

Et il se jeta sur les restes de gibiers grillés au feu de bois sous le regard amusé des deux autres. Bran se disputa une part avec son maître, et fini par remporter un cuissot qu'il alla manger un peu plus loin.

* * *

- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Sheogorath avec un grand sourire quand Ace apparut dans l'esprit de Pelagius.

- Je croyais que vous deviez retourner à la Nouvelle Sheoth ? fit Ace, surpris de voir le daedra assit sur le trône où il l'avait vu la première fois.

- J'entends tout ! Ne me sous-estime pas ! Un D. qui a besoin de mon aide, il faut pas laisser passer ça ! Installes-toi ! Formage ?

Ace s'assit de l'autre côté de la table de banquet, et regarda avec envie les immenses meules de fromages et autres victuailles appétissantes qui lui faisait de l'œil. Il secoua la tête pour se raisonner, envoyant son estomac paître pour la même occasion.

S'il commençait à manger, il allait s'oublier.

- Je suis venu négocier un service, annonça Ace.

- Ohoh, je t'écoute ! assura Sheogorath en s'installant confortablement dans son trône.

- J'ai besoin d'aide pour disons… persuader un jarl de me prêter son palais pour y capturer un dragon. Et la seule personne qui puisse m'aider à mener à bien cette négociation, c'est Marco.

- Ohoh… et donc, tu voudrais aller le voir pour lui demander conseil, et qui sait, l'embarquer avec toi pour le temps de la négociation, n'est-ce pas ?!

Ace hocha la tête.

Sheogorath prit une pose pensive, et bailla sans ménagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir ? demanda le Prince.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en contrepartie ?

- Une semaine par an, après ton retour à la Grand Line. Je veux que tu viennes une semaine avec ton frère passer ce temps aux Shivering Isles !

- Jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre de voir deux D. ravager mon royaume ! Cela va être drôle de voir un dragon à Fort Dragon, après tout !

- C'est tout ?

- C'est pas assez pour toi ! On peut augmenter le tarif si tu y tiens !

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je prends !

- Sois prêt pour ton départ dans cinq minutes !

* * *

La prise avait été bonne.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'aussi bonne prise. A croire que Dame Chance acceptait de recommencer à leur sourire.

Marco regarda, les bras croisés, le partage du butin. Pierreries, or, et autres marchandises de valeurs étaient au rendez-vous.

- Ohoh, fit Speed en cessant de faire le partage avec Blamenco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

Pour toute réponse, Blamenco lui montra un akuma no mi, et tout le monde se raidit à bord, se souvenant de ce qu'il c'était passé à cause du dernier qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- C'est pas le mera mera, constata Atmos.

- Namur, un coffret et un cadenas, s'il te plaît, yoi, demanda Marco en prenant le fruit.

Une fois dans la main du Phénix, la tension redescendit d'un cran.

- Si quelqu'un le veut, c'est maintenant ou jamais, yoi ! avertit Marco alors que l'homme poisson revenait avec coffret et un cadenas.

Personne ne se manifesta.

- Personne ? Vraiment ?!

Toujours personne.

Marco prit le coffret et y enferma le fruit à double tour, avant de balancer ça à la mer. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et avala la clef en grimaçant.

- T'es dingue de faire ça, Marco, soupira Izou.

Tout le monde vit nettement la tête que faisait Marco alors que l'objet descendait en lui, dans sa gorge, pour finir par se faire plus ou moins oublier.

- L'incident est clos, yoi, fit Marco.

Il toussa un bon coup et accepta la bouteille d'eau qu'on lui lança et qu'il vida en quelques gorgées.

- Reprenez le partage, yoi, demanda Marco.

- Hai.

Et ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé, avec un Marco légèrement rouge, tout de même.

C'est là qu'une bourse tomba du ciel et atterrit au beau milieu du butin.

Tout le monde se mit en garde immédiatement, et leva les yeux.

Quelqu'un se tenait sur l'une des voiles, dans une étrange tenue de cuir gris clair, sans manche, avec lanières et poches, très collé au corps.

Les bras de l'individu étaient recouvert de bandage et son visage caché par une capuche.

Et il ne répondait pas au Haki de façon très normal. C'est comme si c'était un dragon qui était perché sur la voile, et pas un humain.

L'un des pirates ouvrit la bourse et poussa un sifflement.

- Senshô ! Regardez ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Marco prit la bourse qu'on lui tendait et y jeta un œil. Des pierres précieuses en quantités, dans le creux de sa main. Et bien en vue, sur le dessus, une étrange pièce en or. Le Phénix reconnu immédiatement la devise. Un septim.

- Que tout le monde rengaine son arme, yoi. Toi, descends, yoi.

Et le visiteur se laissa tomber agilement de son perchoir, sans même se soucier de la hauteur.

- Marco ? fit Jozu, incertain.

- Surveille le partage, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, à mon avis, yoi.

Et avec le mystérieux visiteur, il s'en alla dans les tréfonds du navire, laissant les pierres derrière lui.

- Depuis Marine Ford, Marco est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bizarre, commenta Atmos.

- On peut pas lui en vouloir, vu comment il tenait à Ace, soupira Speed. Allez, reprenons.

* * *

Marco referma la porte de sa cabine et se tourna vers Ace qui retira sa capuche.

- C'est quoi cette tenue, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Un uniforme de voleur ! J'l'aime bien, sourit Ace.

- J'ai envie de savoir comment tu es venu ici, ou pas yoi ?

- T'as pas envie de savoir.

Marco leva les mains avec un soupire, puis ouvrit les bras. Immédiatement, Ace vint se réfugier contre sa poitrine, content de le revoir.

- Tu sais ce que veut dire le mot prévenir, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

- Plus de papier.

Marco ne put que sourire d'un air blasé. Il s'en était douté, en le voyant, qu'Ace n'avait justement plus de quoi écrire pour l'avertir de son arrivé.

- Bon, vu que Thatch n'est pas dans le coin, je présume que tu n'es pas ici parce que tu as vaincu Alduin, yoi. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide, avoua Ace.

Marco leva les yeux au plafond. Il l'aurait parié.

- Je m'en doutais. Un instant, yoi.

Et Marco alla fouiller dans son placard.

- Tu te doutais de quoi ? demanda Ace.

- Que tu allais m'appeler à l'aide pour convaincre le Jarl de Blancherive de te laisser enfermer un dragon chez lui, yoi. Puisque tu m'as dit dans ta dernière lettre que les Lames ne t'aideront plus si tu ne tues pas le chef des Grises Barbes, et que ton amie vampire c'est endormi au début de la première ère, je suis le seul à pouvoir mener cette négociation, yoi. J'espère que le prix à payer n'est pas trop lourd.

-Je verrais à quoi ressemblent les Shivering Isles, une semaine par an, avec mon frérot, pour seul compagnie.

Marco s'interrompit un instant, puis soupira. C'était pas trop dur, après, il était question des Shivering Isles, quoi, en Oblivion, le royaume de Sheogorath. Fallait juste prier qu'Ace 'ny perde pas sa santé mental… Marco prit son sac, et embrassa Ace.

- Allons-y, yoi.

Ace remit sa capuche sur sa tête, et suivit le Phénix pour revenir sur le pont, désormais désert, juste occupé par les commandants.

Marco se mit devant eux.

- Je m'absente, yoi. Si tout se passe bien, à mon retour, vous aurez toutes les explications que vous voudrez, et deux bonnes nouvelles, yoi.

- Tu vas où ? s'enquit Haruta. Et c'est qui ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de le connaître ?

Ace se retint de sourire sous sa capuche. Même s'il avait prit en force et que l'aura perceptible par le Haki, émanant de lui, avait sans doute changer, ses anciens collègues ressentaient quelque chose de familier, venant de lui. C'était bon signe. Le tout était de savoir si à son retour, ils l'accueilleraient à bras ouvert.

- Tu sauras à mon retour, Haruta. Quant à savoir où je vais, je vais dans la région de Blancherive convaincre un Jarl de bien vouloir prêter son palais pour y piéger un dragon, yoi. Nous y allons, Ysmir ?

Avec tout les livres qu'il avait bouffé, il savait que l'un des noms donné à l'Enfant de Dragon était Ysmir. Si Ace était bine renseigné, il saurait que Marco lui parlait à lui.

Ace hocha la tête, comprenant que c'était adressé à lui, et brandit l'œil du sceptre de Sheogorath devant lui, ouvrant ainsi un portail d'Oblivion. Marco soupira profondément et s'y engagea, à la suite d'Ace. Avec eux, le portail s'effaça.

- C'est moi, ou il manque une case au Phénix ? demanda Blamenco. Et c'est quoi ce truc bizarre qui vient d'apparaître dans lequel il a disparu.

- Je trouve que Marco va très bien, tout au contraire, commenta Jozu avec une petite lueur dans le regard. Il a dit que nous aurions toutes les réponses à son retour, alors, attendons.

* * *

**Et voilà, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**


	43. Chapter 40

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Oui, je sais, je suis IMPARDONNABlE ! Je ne poste que aujourd'hui, et en plus je vous prive pour certain de l'avancement dans d'autres histoires, mais dîtes ça à mon fournisseur d'accès à internet, moi, j'y suis pour rien, parole de scout.**

**Bref.**

**Donc, comme vous vous y attendez, Marco remet les pieds en Brodeciel après trente ans. Et il nous fait le plaisir de nous donner un petit cour d'histoire de Morrowind, à l'est du pays. Je demande pardon d'avance à ceux qui ont joué à _TES III : Morrowind_, si jamais j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai fait au possible pour me renseigner, et éviter les conneries, mais j'ai pas joué à cet opus (honte à moi *va se fouetter*), donc, si vous voyez des incohérences, par rapport à l'histoire, faîtes moi signe !**

**Kira 1726 : Yep, Marco reviens avec une sacrée mission, mais il a un plan d'attaque, comme on peu l'attendre de celui qui fut l'homme de confiance de Shirohige :3. Pour ce qui est de Serana, il aura le temps de faire amplement connaissance avec elle, pendant le voyage, c'est exact, et qui sait, la rencontre fera qu'elle acceptera peut-être la proposition d'Ace. quant à Anne-Marie (*esquive de justesse un immortel courroucé*) il est face à l'effet du D. Et il l'a bien, dit, non, qu'ils étaient aussi déjanté que lui :D. Je te donne un quinze sur vingt en géographie, puisque oui, Solutitude est à l'extrémité Nord Ouest du pays, et que Blancherive est au centre. Je te retire juste quelques points pour la localisation d'Aubétoile. C'est pas sur la route, ou alors, tu leur fais faire un énorme détour. Dois-je rappeler qu'Alduin veut mettre fin au monde, et que chaque jour qui passe, il gagne en force, et que par conséquent, ils sont pressés ?**

**Clockie : Les solutions radicales sont les meilleurs. Quant à Mora, tant que le Phénix ne s'approche de rien portant son influence, eh bien, il ne pourra rien faire :p. Oh et oui, Marco rencontrera Delphine, mais il ne la frappera pas... il a pas de temps à perdre avec ça, mais sa langue fera quelques ravages, je l'espère. Je ne vais pas spoiler le reste, donc, qui sait... un détour par Aubétoile après la négociation ? Déjà, il faut y parvenir à mettre le Jarl dans sa poche. J'ai réussi à piquer le fromage de Sheogoraht, tu en veux ? ;)**

**Aria : Tant que ça ? Je suis désolée, mais j'avais des trucs désagréables à régler, donc, pas la tête à jouer et écrire cette histoire. M'enfin, c'est fini, donc, vous aurait un chapitre par semaine, si tout va bien !**

**Morwyn K : Je suis contente de faire découvrir d'autres univers, et les faire apprécier, au travers de mes écrits. Alors, si j'ai réussi à te faire aimer la fic, j'ai rempli ma mission n°2 (la n°1 c'est faire passer un bon moment à tout le monde).**

**Je parle, je parle, je parle, mais j'en oublie l'histoire. La voilà, bonne lecture, et soyez attentif ! Interrogation écrite au prochain chapitre sur le cour d'histoire de Marco :p**

* * *

Marco toussa et rouvrit les yeux sur un couloir poussiéreux.

- Ils font le ménage quand par ici, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

- Une fois par an. Ils disent que l'endroit est hanté. On a pas vraiment le droit d'être là, annonça Ace avec un sourire immense.

- Je le voyais venir… on est où ?

- Aile Pélagius, dans le Palais Bleu.

- Solitude, ka ? Eh bien, Blancherive n'est pas la porte à côté, en tout cas, on a de la route à faire, yoi.

- Tu l'as dit…

- Néanmoins… on est seul pour un petit moment tant qu'on est ici, non ?

- Je crois savoir où tu veux en venir…

* * *

Serana sortit de la ville avec Bran, après avoir trouvé un mendiant inattentif qui ne se souviendrait pas, le lendemain matin, de pourquoi il avait l'impression de se sentir un peu faible.

Thatch était en train de négocier on ne savait trop quoi, pendant l'absence d'Ace, laissant la vampire errer comme bon lui semblait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle percuta sans le vouloir une personne arrêtée au milieu de la route en train d'arranger ses chaussures.

- Toutes mes excuses, je vous ai pas vu, s'excusa Serana.

- Pas de soucis, j'étais au beau milieu sans bouger, assura l'homme en se relevant.

- J'aurais dû vous voir… mais rêvassant comme je faisais…

- Il n'y a aucun soucis, je vous assure, yoi.

Bran renifla l'homme avec curiosité.

- Vous avez un problème pour vous être arrêté ainsi ? s'enquit Serana.

- Aucun. Juste une de mes spartiates qui était mal fermé. J'aurais dû me mettre sur le bas-côté, qui sait, la prochaine fois, ça sera peut-être un chariot qui me percutera… même si le chariot à plus de chance que moi d'avoir mal, yoi.

Serana eut un petit rire.

- Ramènes-toi espèce de foutu idiot de cuistot ! gronda Ace en tirant Thatch derrière lui, en revenant du port.

- Ah, je pense que je vais devoir vous laisser, fit Serana.

- Oh ?

L'homme eut un sourire qui intrigua la vampire.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance ! constata Ace en les rejoignant.

- Hey ! Marco ! Mon Poulet Rôtie préféré ! C'est bon de te revoir, vieux ! fit Thatch.

Il se dégagea de la main d'Ace et attrapa le Phénix par le cou pour le frotter sa coupe d'ananas.

- Commence pas, Thatch, ou je te fais faire un baptême de l'air que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt, yoi, menaça Marco en se retirant du bras du cuistot.

Serana eut l'air un peu perdu.

- Tu t'es pas présenté ? s'étonna Ace à Marco, en voyant l'air de la vampire.

- On m'a pas demandé mon nom, nuance. Ore wa Marco. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance, fit Marco en souriant à la femme.

Et il tendit une main à Serana.

- Le fameux Marco ? Je vous imaginais pas comme ça… Je suis Serana. Du clan Volkihar.

Et elle serra la main du Phénix.

- Vous m'imaginiez comment ? s'enquit Marco.

- Plus grand, plus musclé, et l'air un peu plus féroce. Je me disais que quelqu'un de capable de faire face, sans faiblir, à deux tornades comme Ace et Thatch, devait avoir de la force à revendre et un air un peu moins engageant que le vôtre.

- Les apparences sont très trompeuses, c'est l'une des premières choses qu'on apprend dans la Grand Line, lui dit Thatch avec un air confident. Après tout, qui croirait qu'un garçon qui a tout pour charmer ses dames, tel qu'Ace, soit en faîte tourner sur la zoophilie.

- Je suis humain à la base, Thatch, merci de l'enregistrer. Ensuite, je doute que la vie sexuelle d'Ace influe, en quelques façons que ce soit, ta vie, yoi, gronda Marco. J'arrive à peine et tu me donnes déjà envie de te prendre entre mes serres et de te faire subir mille et une atrocités…

- Tu l'as tiré du lit ou quoi, Ace ? Il est de mauvaise humeur ! s'exclama Thatch en montrant Marco du pouce.

- Non, il était en train de faire le partage d'un butin, réctifia Ace.

- Il devait être peu généreux, alors…

- Tout au contraire… tout au contraire. L'un de vous deux à passer un pacte avec Nocturne, non, pour que nous ayons droit à une telle générosité, yoi ? soupira Marco.

Thatch regarda immédiatement ailleurs. Au vu du sourire blasé de Marco, Serana devina qu'il avait vu venir ça gros comme une montagne.

- Je m'en doutais. Le fait que je sois capable de résister à des tornades pareilles… c'est que je suis capable de leur faire subir des choses atroces, s'ils s'en prennent à moi, mais quoiqu'il arrive, ils feront toujours qu'à leur tête, yoi. Je me contente de ramasser les morceaux. Il n'y a pas de secret avec eux. Il faut juste avoir de la patience, chose que vous devez avoir puisque vous ne les avez pas encore tués…

- Vous… vous êtes au courant de ma condition ? demanda Serana.

- Si vous parlez de votre régime alimentaire, et du fait que vous êtes née au début de la première ère, alors oui.

Parfait, elle pourrait parler sans soucis et surtout pas besoin de se cacher.

- Alors disons qu'après tant de siècles enfermées, et des siècles à me morfondre alors que le temps ne m'influe plus, je dois dire que deux personnes comme Ace et Thatch qui me réveillent… c'est une bénédiction envoyé par Shor lui-même.

- Mon second est plus du genre à vouloir me balancer à la mer, tellement je suis exaspérant, ricana Thatch. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Patrick fait pour te supporter, Ace…

- Je l'ai recruté parce qu'il a réussi un petit test de mon invention, qui prouvait qu'il serait capable d'encaisser au moins la moitié de ma folie, ricana Ace.

- Juste la moitié ? s'étonna Serana.

- Marco arrive à en encaisser presque la totalité. Pour l'ensemble, il faut être un D., et pour le moment y'a que Luffy qui a réussi à survivre à ça. Mais il est encore plus gratiné que moi… Shanks a laissé un peu de sa patte sur lui.

Marco se frappa le visage en soupirant.

- Bien, j'aurai tout le temps en rentrant de me faire à l'idée que le meilleur candidat pour le trône des océans est une tornade folle furieuse, yoi.

Serana eut un petit rire.

* * *

Le voyage était très agréable.

Serana trouvait Marco des plus agréables. Une touche de lucidité dans la folie des deux autres. Comme une ombre permettant de calmer les antiques des deux déjantés. De plus, ses connaissances étaient immenses, permettant à la vampire de rattraper les siècles qu'elle avait passé à dormir. Il réussit même à résoudre l'énigme de Septimus.

- Il parlait sans doute du cœur du dieu disparu Lorkhan, yoi, avait dit le Phénix quand Serana lui rapporta ce qu'avait dit le mage fou.

- Attend… vous avez combien de dieux ? demanda Thatch.

- Tout dépend de si tu considères ou pas Talos comme un dieu. Pour ceux qui sont dans ce postulat, y'a neuf dieux. Pour les autres, juste huit. Mais il y a quelques exceptions. Sithis, et son fils Lorkan sont des dieux à part. Ils sont des dieux originels, yoi. Sithis est la représentation de l'aspect premier du chaos qui donna naissance à l'univers, Saint Patron de la Confrérie Noir, la guilde Tamrielique d'assassin, entité opposé à Anu le Grand Tout, qui est l'Ordre, mais je m'égare, yoi.

Marco se frotta la nuque en faisant une grimace, cherchant commençant expliquer la chose, sans faire de diversion, chose très facile avec la bibliothèque qu'il avait dans le crâne :

- Lorkhan est celui qu'on appelle l'esprit de Nirn, de la terre, en gros. Beaucoup pense que Masser et Secunda, les lunes, sont des morceaux de sa propre chaire. Shor, est la façon dont les nordiques le nomment. Il a conçu cette terre, ce qui déplut aux autres dieux, puisqu'il les a trompés pour parvenir à cette création. On raconte qu'ainsi, ceux qui sont aujourd'hui les Mers, ou Elfes ont perdu leur nature divine, ce qui fait de Lorkhan un ennemi pour beaucoup d'entre eux, et un héros pour les races humaines.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi les Hauts-Elfes ont l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul et une bouse de vache sous le nez ! ricana Thatch.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Thatch ? demanda Serana. Bon, c'est vrai que Vingalmo, l'altmer qui faisait partit de la cour de mon père n'était pas le meilleur exemple pour parler de sympathie, mais tout de même…

- Les Altmers sont des cons, et je pèse mes mots, yoi. Ils n'ont surtout toujours pas digéré la perte de leur nature divine. Pour ce qui est des Orcimers, ou orc, et des Dunmers, ils ont eu l'éclairage des daedras histoire de supporter cela, yoi. Après tout, on dit que Boethia aurait avalé Lorkhan, et que c'est de sa merde qu'est sorti Malacath, le Daedra vénéré par les Orcs. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet… enfin, pas totalement éloigné, mais tout de même…

- Tu arrives à suivre Ace ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Marco pourrait me faire comprendre les formules mathématiques les plus compliqués existantes ! assura le jeune D. avec un énorme sourire.

- Je vais pendre ça pour un compliment, yoi, sourit le Phénix en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Ace, ce qui força Bran à cesser de trottiner entre eux, pour passer de l'autre côté de son maître.

- Comment ça il est l'esprit de Nirn ? s'enquit Serana. Je connais l'histoire de Lorkhan dans les grandes lignes. On dit tout de même que les autres dieux l'ont assassiné, même si je me demande pourquoi il peut encore régner sur Sovngarde…

- Vos dieux sont bizarres, ricana Ace.

- Je m'en contre fiche qu'ils soient bizarres, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de jurer par eux, et la Grand Line a laissé trop profondément son empreinte en moi pour que je songe à l'heure actuelle à jurer autrement que par Davy Jones, yoi, fit Marco. Le fait est que tant que le cœur de Lorkhan n'était pas détruit, il n'était pas mort. D'autant plus que comme Nirn est une parcelle de lui, tant que la terre existe, il survivra. Néanmoins, le cœur de Lorkhan a perdu beaucoup de ses pouvoirs, voir même la totalité, selon les sources, yoi. Et il a disparu. On doit cela au Nerevarine, le bras armé d'Azura, durant la Troisième Ere. Pour faire court, c'est l'histoire de trois chimers, race devenu par la suite dunmer, qu'on appelait le Tribunal. Ils étaient les conseillers du roi Chimer Indoril Nerevar. Il forgea une alliance avec les Dwemers, à l'époque des conquêtes nordiques. On leur attribue la défaite des armées nordiques durant la Première Bataille du Mont Ecarlate, en l'an quatre cent soixante et un de la Première Ere. On raconte qu'il aurait été le champion d'Azura, une Princesse Daedra très puissante. Bref, vers l'an 700, toujours de la Première Ere, Nerevar apprit que l'architecte dwemer Kagregnac avait l'intention d'exploiter la découverte du cœur de Lorkhan, qui a été trouvé par son peuple, ce qui était un blasphème pour les Chimers. Cela a été la fin de l'alliance entre les deux peuplades. Les Chimers ont soufferts énormément de la guerre qui en a suivi, jusqu'à un changement stratégique qui mena à une nouvelle confrontation au cœur du Mont Ecarlate. La victoire fut pour les Chimers, mais elle prit la vie de beaucoup, dont celle de Nerevar lui-même, qui succomba de ses blessures. On dit néanmoins que c'est avec l'aide d'Azura et du cœur de Lorkhan que les Chimers purent faire disparaitre le peuple dwemer… Néanmoins, avant de mourir, Nerevar, avec Almalexia, Vivec et Sotha Sil jurèrent sur et devant Azura de ne jamais utiliser le cœur de Lorkhan. Puis Nerevar mourut.

- Tu nous fais quoi ? s'enquit Thatch, un sourcil levé.

- Un cour en accéléré de l'histoire de Morrowind, yoi.

- Je trouve tout ça passionnant, continuez, s'il vous plaît, souffla Serana, passionnée par tout ce qu'elle avait loupé durant son sommeil.

- Quelques années après la guerre, les trois survivants brisèrent leur serment et puisèrent la puissance du cœur de Lorkhan, devenant le Tribunal, guidant ainsi Morrowind en tant que dieux vivants, jetant dans l'ombre l'ancien tribunal daedrique composé de Mephala, dame des murmures et des secrets, d'Azura, la souveraine prophétique de l'aube et du crépuscule, et de Boethia, l'androgyne maître des assassins et dieu ancêtre des dunmers. Azura apparut et les maudits, disant que Nerevar reviendrait pour les punir, et de s'assurer que plus personnes ne puissent faire comme eux, yoi. C'est à cet époque que les Chimers devinrent les Dunmers. Les Chimer étaient appelés aussi 'ceux-qui-on-été-changé', en référence à l'intervention de Boethia après la séparation des elfes avec les dieux. Les dunmers, eux, sont les 'maudits'.

- Tu as avalé combien de livre pour en savoir autant ? demanda Ace.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, yoi. J'ai pas compté, et je vais pas m'y mettre, ça ne fera que me déprimer.

Ace leva les mains pour dire qu'il abandonnait la question.

- Et que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Serana.

- Le Nerevarine, la réincarnation de Nerevar est appru durant la Troisième Ere, et a eu pour mission de détruire le cœur de Lorkhan, privant ainsi le tribunal de son pouvoir. Je vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais disons que Vivec, l'un des membres du tribunal, a bien aidé l'élue de la Princesse Daedra, afin qu'il puisse se défaire de Dragoth Ur, même s'il savait que sans le cœur, il ne serait plus un dieu vivant. En gros, Morrowind, c'est cinq grandes maisons, cinq grandes familles… Les Telvanni, les Redoran, les Dres, les Indoril et les Sadras, ces derniers ont pris la place de la maison Hlaalu au début de cette Ere. La maison Dagoth est la Maison perdu. La Sixième, yoi. Ils ont trahis les cinq autres lors de la Guerre du Premier Conseil, yoi. Dagoth Ur, le seul survivant, aurait, d'après certaines sources, prit le parti des dwemers contre Nerevar et les autres, d'autres disent qu'il a trahi les deux camps. Au final, c'est lui qui a donné le coup qui prit la vie de Nerevar. Il survécu grâce au cœur de Lorkhan et tenta de concevoir un dieu vivant grâce à la technologie qu'avait laissé les dwemers derrière eux, afin de conquérir Tamriel. Puis, comme le prédit Azura, Nerevarine, la réincarnation de Nerevar arriva. Les écrits sont trompeurs à son sujet, yoi. On ne sait ni son sexe, ni sa race, ce qui est chiant au plus _haut _point, surtout quand on demande à un gosse de quatre ans de te dresser un portrait de lui, yoi. Enfin… Au final, on ignore si le cœur a vraiment été détruit, parce qu'il a rétrécit au point de disparaître, et qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs, ce qui a mis fin aux Tribuns et rendu la place au trio daedrique. Ensuite, certains écrits laisseraient présager qu'il aurait mis les voiles pour la mystérieuse terre akaviroise, d'où viennent les premières Lames. Pour revenir au sujet d'origine, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que le cœur de Lorkhan se retrouve enfermé dans un coffret dwemer, yoi. Surtout au vu de la distance entre Vvanderfell où est le Mont Ecarlate, et le large de Fortdhiver.

- Ce qui m'épate le plus, c'est que tu arrives encore à te souvenir de ce que tu as lut quand tu étais gosse, fit Thatch.

- Ceux qui osent ouvrir un livre du vieux Mora, et y survivre, voient une sorte de capacité latente se développer, c'est tout con, Thatch. Chez moi, ça a fait que le moindre truc que je lis reste inscrit dans mon crâne. Et c'est chiant, surtout au vu du nombre de conneries que tu as écrit dans tes rapports, conneries que j'ai encore et toujours dans la cervelle. Même si au bout du livre, il y a toujours un savoir du genre interdit qui attend le lecteur, il y a toujours de quelque chose en plus qui se développe, yoi.

Ace frappa dans sa main de son poing, comme s'il avait saisi quelque chose.

- Touché par la grâce divine, Ace ? se moqua gentiment Serana.

- C'est pour ça que j'arrive à comprendre les dragons ! fit Ace. Rappelles-toi, Thatch, de comment ça s'est passé ! Je comprenais pas un mot de ce que disaient les dragons, avant. Et brusquement, je me suis retrouvé à pouvoir discuter en draconique comme si je l'avais toujours fait !

- C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, constata Thatch.

- Oh, je pensais que les dovahkiin pouvaient parler naturellement la langue des dragons, avoua Serana.

- Non, on peut maîtriser le thu'um aussi facilement qu'un dragon, mais la langue est la leur, pas la nôtre. Aucune race humaine ne peut naître avec la faculté innée de parler librement comme ça. C'est physiquement très dur, il faut avoir un sacré souffle.

- J'ai lu que les murs draconiques ont une magie naturelle, permettant à ceux qui peuvent le déchiffrer, d'accéder à des pouvoirs vraiment énormes, fit Marco.

- Sinon, là on va à Blancherive, c'est bien beau, mais tu as une idée de ce que tu vas dire au Jarl, mon cher Marco, fit Thatch pour changer de sujet.

- Sais-tu comment on appelle la guerre, par ici ?

- Pas la moindre idée.

- La Saison Éternelle.

- _Egvir Unslaad_ ? fit Ace.

- Je ne sais pas lire les lettres cunéiformes, pas faute de mettre tué les yeux dessus, donc, je peux pas confirmer ce que tu dis. Néanmoins, c'est ce qu'est en train de vivre ce pays, yoi. Avec ça, le Jarl n'acceptera pas de laisser Fort Dragon. Sauf si on propose de geler le conflit le temps de mettre fin au souci des dragons. Puisqu'il est dangereux de déplacer des troupes avec les dragons prêts à se jeter sur les premiers humains en vus, les deux partis seront d'accord pour cette trêve si on trouve de bon argument, yoi. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un Nordique contre un Impérial ? L'importance d'Alduin pourra faire pencher la balance en notre faveur pour le Jarl Ulfric Sombrage, si on arrive à la persuader de la véracité de son retour. Néanmoins, un cesser le feu ne se fera pas comme ça, yoi.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Thatch.

- La Saison Éternelle ne porte pas son nom pour rien. Trop de sang a déjà coulé. Il faudra réunir les deux parties dans un lieu neutre pour discuter des termes d'une trêve temporaire, yoi. Je parle d'un conseil de la paix. Et là, j'en connais qui ne seront pas content. Je pense au Haut Hrotghar. C'est un lieu de paix. Y réunir des personnalités assoiffés de sang, ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais c'est la seule solution.

- Et Corberoc ? C'est pas un lieu neutre ? demanda Ace.

- Morrowind est dans le camp de l'Empire, Ace. Ensuite… tu as déjà mis les pieds dans le Quartier Gris, à Vendeaume.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- J'ai lu ce qu'il en est… c'est un ghetto où sont forcés de vivre les Elfes Noirs, yoi.

- Je l'ai vu. Ça fait peine à voir, soupira Thatch.

- Si Ulfric maltraite les dunmers dans sa propre châtellenie, tu penses qu'il réagira comment si on lui dit qu'il doit se rendre en territoire dunmer ?

- Mauvaise idée, donc, conclu Ace.

- Les Grises Barbes sont respectés par tout le monde, c'est notre meilleure solution, yoi. Il faut croiser les doigts. Mais seul, j'arriverai à rien. Je suis un parfait inconnu. Ace, tu devras être avec moi, tu es la seule façon de me donner un peu de légitimité dans ma démarche.

Ace fit une grimace.

- Tu dois prier pour deux choses, Ace… que Tullius ne te reconnaisse pas et que Elenwen ne soit pas dans le coin, ricana Thatch.

Et il fallut pas plus pour que Thatch se retrouve suspendu entre les serres de Marco autour de sa gorge.

- 'rien dit ! assura le cuistot.

- Nous sommes d'accord, yoi, fit calmement Marco.

- Whouhawe, souffla Serana.

Thatch retrouva le plancher des vaches et Ace sauta sur le dos de Marco en riant.

- Y'a qu'Ace et Oyaji qui arrivent à le dompter, souffla Thatch.

- Je vois ça, répondit Serana.

Et ils reprirent leur route, Ace toujours accroché au dos de Marco.

* * *

**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine**


	44. Chapter 41

**Salut à vous !**

**J'espère que vous avez pas trop souffert des orages, et que vous avez passé un bon week-end !**

**On commence la semaine avec le Cross-over OP/Skyrim, et plus précisément, on va à Blancherive pour négocier le palais !**

**Prochain arrêt, Vendeaume, puis Solitude. Qui sait, escale à Aubétoile au passage ?**

**Bref !**

**HirumaRaito : J'aime faire des trucs qui semble pourtant sans espoir ! C'est ma spécialité ! Pour ce qui est de l'opinion de Marco, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'on pense qu'il aurait continué à vénérer Talos. J'essaierai de nuancer son avis, par le futur, si ça doit être de nouveau abordé, mais merci de me l'avoir signaler !**

**Kira 1726 : Forme hydride, quelques plumes, mais surtout les serres, pour répondre à ta question. Je suis contente que le cours d'histoire t'ait plus ! Si y'a autre chose qui peu aider à mieux saisir ou apprécier le Cross-over, fais moi signe !**

**Enfin, je vous dis donc à bientôt !**

* * *

- Halte !

Marco avait vu venir ça gros comme une montagne.

- Que voulez-vous au Jarl ? demanda l'un des gardes.

- C'est au sujet de la question des dragons que nous aimerions nous entretenir avec lui. L'Enfant du Dragon a besoin de sa coopération afin de régler définitivement la question. Refuseriez-vous une audience avec le Jarl au Dovahkiin ? demanda Marco.

- Je me souviens ! C'est lui qui a tué le dragon qui menaçait la ville ! se remémora un soldat en montrant Ace du doigt.

- Il est avec moi, informa Ace en montrant Marco.

- Entrez, et excusez-nous, Enfant de Dragon.

Et on leur ouvrit les portes de Fort Dragon.

Les deux pirates remontèrent le hall, jusqu'au trône où le Jarl était assis, lisant son courrier, tout en discutant avec son conseiller.

- Ah ! Enfant de Dragon, il y avait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu par ici. Merci encore d'avoir parlé à mon fils. Il est moins agressif qu'avant, fit le Jarl.

Marco essuya un regard à Ace qui haussa les épaules.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit le Jarl. Et qui est l'homme qui vous accompagne ?

- Son nom est Marco.

- Nous sommes ici pour vous entretenir d'un sujet des plus sérieux. Pourrions-nous nous retirer dans un lieu loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, yoi ? déclara le Phénix.

Le Jarl leva un sourcil, puis se leva.

- Allons dans mes appartements, annonça Balgruuf.

Suivit de la dunmer qui tenait lieu de garde du corps, et de son conseiller.

Ils montèrent quelques escaliers, passèrent une porte, redescendirent pour remonter à nouveau. Puis, ils passèrent une dernière porte qu'Irileth referma derrière eux, alors que le Jarl s'installait à son bureau.

- Eh bien, je vous écoute. Installez-vous, leur dit-il en montrant des fauteuils.

Ace regarda Marco qui s'assit sur le bord de son fauteuil, et prit son temps en parlant.

- Je ne vous apprends rien, en vous disant que les dragons sont un danger des plus inquiétant, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Ni que le rôle de l'Enfant de Dragon est de les éliminer, yoi. Je connais très bien Ace. Assez pour dire qu'il ne chôme pas dans la lutte contre ses créatures... néanmoins, ça reste des coups d'épées dans l'eau, puisque pour un dragon tombé, c'est une dizaine qui le remplace.

- Malheureusement, c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire à l'heure actuelle. Il existe néanmoins une alternative qui nécessite votre coopération. Cela risque de vous déplaire, j'en ai conscience, mais c'est la seule solution.

Le Jarl regarda son conseiller un instant, puis Irileth, avant de rapporter son attention sur le duo, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas l'Enfant de Dragon qui dit ça ? s'enquit le Jarl.

- Ace n'est pas quelqu'un du genre diplomate, yoi. Je suis ici justement pour compenser cela. Considérez-moi comme son porte-parole, si ça peut vous aider, précisa le Phénix.

- Je confierai ma vie sans la moindre hésitation à Marco, annonça Ace. J'ai une confiance absolue en lui.

- Eh bien, je vous écoute, de quoi était-il question ? Je vous prierais de cesser de tourner autour du pot, soupira Balgruuf.

- Nous aimerions votre coopération afin de piéger un dragon ici, en votre palais.

Le conseiller du Jarl éclata de rire, alors qu'Irileth manqua de s'étouffer. Balgruuf en resta stupéfait. Quand il retrouva sa voix, il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, en disant :

- J'ai dû mal comprendre. Vous avez dit que vous vouliez mon aide pour piéger un dragon dans mon palais ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Vous êtes un descendant direct d'Olaf le Borgne, si je ne me trompe pas. C'est l'occasion rêvé de répéter les exploits de votre ancêtre.

- Même... Est-ce là votre demande, Enfant de Dragon ?

Ace hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Il n'aurait pas fait appel à moi si la demande n'était pas d'importance capitale, et il ne la ferait même pas, s'il y avait une autre solution. Malheureusement, c'est notre seul option, yoi.

- Que ce soit important ou pas, ce que vous demandez, c'est de la démence ! C'est totalement impossible ! Pourquoi accepterais-je de laisser entrer un dragon dans ma ville, après avoir tant lutté pour les maintenir dehors ?!

- Le Jarl a raison, cette demande n'est pas acceptable, renchérit le conseiller.

- Proventus, le Jarl n'a pas besoin de vous pour le savoir, lui dit Irileth.

- Il y a une bonne raison à cela, yoi. Le retour des dragons n'a pas été causé par un événement digne d'une Cassure du Dragon. Il est question d'Alduin. Il est de retour. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, je vous assure.

Cela jeta un froid sur la pièce.

- Ace, raconte-leur, demanda Marco.

Ace déboutonna sa chemise en disant :

- Vous avez certainement entendu parler de l'attaque de dragon au Bosquet de Kyne. J'étais sur place, quand j'ai vu de mes yeux le dragon qui a attaqué Helgen ressusciter un autre dragon, enterré là depuis des siècles. Durant l'échange, le dragon noir a été nommé par son homologue. Il a été nommé Alduin thuri. Autrement dit, il a désigné le dragon qui l'a ressuscité comme son seigneur Alduin. Depuis lors, j'ai cherché une arme pour le vaincre. C'est au sommet de la Gorge du Monde que j'ai trouvé cette arme, et que j'ai été amené à affronter Alduin. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ça a laissé quelques cicatrices.

Il montra sa poitrine où on discernait aisément les traces de griffures laissées dans le combat.

On ne plaisantait pas avec Alduin, et ça, Marco le savait. Son apparition avait une trop grande valeur pour qu'on puisse en douter.

- Alduin... souffla le Jarl avec effroi. Le Dévoreur de Monde en personne... Mais... comment le combattre ? Son retour n'est-il pas censé marqué la Fin des Temps ?!

- Peut-être, mais Ace n'est pas du genre à abandonner sans lutter. Il ne finira pas sa vie à genoux, à se morfondre, à attendre sa mort. Il se battra jusqu'au bout. Si vous êtes un vrai nordique, vous en ferez autant, non ?

Le Jarl eut un sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes d'où ? s'enquit-il auprès de Marco.

- Ma mère était brétone et mon père un nordique. Il a perdu la vie dans la guerre contre le Domaine Aldmeri peu après ma naissance, yoi. J'ai vécu quelques années à Aubétoile, avant de devoir quitter cette terre à cause de quelques histoires que je ne tiens pas à partager. C'est dans cette vie après avoir quitté le rivage de ma contrée natal, que j'ai appris à me battre pour ma vie, mes rêves, et ceux qui me sont proches. Se rendre sans lutter est une honte pour nous autre qui avons connu des choses que vous n'oseriez même pas imaginer, yoi.

- Aucun nordique n'aurait parlé mieux que vous. J'aiderai l'Enfant de Dragon. Et vous ?

- Si on me le permet, je serais avec lui jusqu'en Sovngarde, devant les crocs d'Alduin lui-même, yoi. La question n'a pas besoin d'être posée.

- Très bien... maintenant, revenons à cette histoire de piéger un dragon dans mon palais. C'est vraiment votre intention ? C'est insensé, vous en êtes conscient, j'espère ?

Marco croisa ses mains sur sa ceinture et expliqua :

- Après la bataille au sommet de la Gorge du Monde, Alduin a pris la fuite. Tout ce que nous pouvons, à présent, c'est capturer un de ses alliés afin de le faire parler, et de trouver un moyen pour accéder à la cachette du Dévoreur de Monde. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de Fort-Dragon.

- Sir, avec la situation actuelle... rappela Proventus.

- Je sais, oui, soupira le Jarl.

Il croisa ses mains sur son bureau, et dit :

- Je serais ravi de vous aider, mais la situation actuelle ne me le permet pas. Ulfric et le général Tullius attendent la moindre erreur de ma part pour frapper. Vous pensez qu'ils resteront tranquillement assit pendant qu'un dragon ravage ma ville ? Je ne peux pas risquer d'affaiblir mes forces tant que nous sommes sous la menace d'une attaque. Je suis désolé. Vous savez ce que c'est... la Saison Éternelle ne prendra pas fin de sitôt.

- J'y ai songé, ne me sous-estimer pas. Voici ce que je propose... un conseil de la paix au Haut Hrotghar, tenu par les Grises Barbes. Ils ne seront pas forcément d'accord, mais c'est un territoire neutre, et ils sont grandement respectés, yoi. Je trouverai bien un moyen de convaincre les deux parties de se réunir autour d'une table pour discuter. Nous parviendrons à un accord afin d'assurer la tranquillité de Blancherive, durant la captivité du dragon.

- Vous avez une dague à la place de la langue, constata Irileth avec un fin sourire.

- Un dunmer m'a dit une fois que si j'avais connu Vivec avant l'arrivée du Nerevarine, j'aurais pu le persuader de cesser d'être un dieu vivant, et de rendre le trône à Mephala, yoi.

Cela fit doucement rire l'elfe qui commenta :

- Vous savez manier le glaive aussi bien que votre langue, j'espère, parce qu'avec une telle façon de parler, je crains que vous ne vous fassiez beaucoup d'ennemis...

- Je serais capable de disputer avec un dragon la domination du ciel. Quelques oreilles sensibles qui ne digèrent pas mes paroles ne me font pas peur. Si vous permettez, je dois me rendre au Haut Hrotghar afin de convaincre les Grises Barbes d'accepter de tenir un conseil de la paix, yoi.

- Bonne chance à vous. J'attendrais la convocation des Grises Barbes, fit Balgruuf. Si vous parvenez à assurer l'immunité de Blancherive pendant que nous y enfermons un dragon, alors, je vous laisse Fort-Dragon.

Marco salua le Jarl de la tête et se leva avec Ace.

Une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme l'empêcha de se faire remarquer tant qu'ils étaient encore dans le palais.

* * *

Thatch manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il entendit Ace hurlait à deux pas derrière lui.

Pour le coup, lui et Serana cessèrent de discuter avec Delvin pour regarder Hiken faire la danse de la victoire sous le regard amusé de Marco.

- Mais il te manque une case, Ace, c'est pas possible ! s'offusqua Thatch.

- Tu réalises pas, Thatch ! La tête du Jarl quand on lui a demandé Fort-Dragon ! Et il a dit qu'il serait d'accord pour nous laisser Fort-Dragon, si on parvient vraiment à convaincre les deux parties de la guerre de s'asseoir à une table pour discuter ! fit Ace.

Thatch tendit une main à Serana qui lui laissa quelques septims perdu dans son pari.

- Un voleur qui organise une négociation, c'est du jamais vu, constata Delvin.

- Delvin ! Hisashiburi, mec ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?! s'exclama le jeune homme en voyant le voleur.

- Les affaires.

- Toujours à courir après Vex ?

- Elle m'en veut un peu pour un malentendu... j'avais cru être tombé sur un coup en or, mais il s'est avéré que j'avais entendu joyaux à la place de boyaux. Elle a attaqué une carriole de boucher, par ma faute, fit le voleur avec un air un peu embarrassé.

Marco leva un sourcil, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oh, Delvin, voici Marco, notre capitaine, présenta Thatch. Marco, voici Delvin, un de nos amis de Faillaise.

- Enchanté. J'espère que mes commandants ne vous ont pas trop posé de problème. Ce sont pas les deux personnes les plus disciplinés qui existent, salua Marco en serrant la main de Delvin.

- Le plaisir est pour moi. Thatch et Ace nous ont beaucoup aidés. Je dois dire que j'imaginais pas une personne aussi frêle et banal que vous comme le capitaine d'un équipage de pirate, et encore moins, capable de discipliner deux personnes comme eux deux.

- Mes talents résides ailleurs... j'ai hérité de l'équipage récemment, néanmoins. Notre précédent capitaine a perdu tragiquement la vie pendant une bataille des plus féroces, yoi.

- Mes condoléances.

- C'est pas tout, mais nous avons du pain sur la planche, messieurs, yoi.

- Aye, senshô, firent en c?ur Thatch et Ace.

Ils dirent au revoir à Delvin et reprirent leur route.

- Na, Marco, c'est quoi ce truc dont tu as parlé au Jarl ? demanda Ace alors qu'ils descendaient la grande rue pour quitter la ville.

- La Cassure du Dragon ? s'enquit Marco.

- Ace, tu n'as pas de question un peu plus compliqué ?! s'exclama Serana.

- Ben quoi ? répliqua Ace.

- Tu imagines ce que tu viens de demander ?

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi vous parlez, mais ça a l'air barbant, commenta Thatch.

- C'est juste le nom donné par les érudits pour parler d'un événement mythique qui casserait le déroulement naturel du temps, yoi. On parle de Dragon en référence à Akatosh, le dieu du temps, qu'on représente sous la forme d'un dragon. Je résume les choses. Pour vous donner un exemple, Talos, en activant l'immense golem dwemer Numidium, afin d'achever la conquête de Tamriel. Une fois cela fait, il voulut faire une purge dans ses rangs, et eut une violente altercation avec son mage de guerre qui avait conçu un objet magique avec une partie de sa force vital, afin de contrôler la machine, grâce à un Totem, qui pour marcher, avait besoin du cœur de Lorkhan, yoi. Cette création remplaçait la puissance du cœur du dieu. Au final, le mage de guerre périt, même si on dit que son âme refusa de quitter son corps, et le Numidium fut démantelé et dispersé aux quatre coins de Tamriel. Quant à l'artefact qui le contrôlait, la Mantella, elle fut perdue, avec le Totem. Quelques siècles plus tard, un agent de l'Empire retrouva la Mantella et le Totem, et réactiva le golem. Et au même moment, de nombreuses personnalités se retrouvèrent avec les clefs permettant de contrôler la machine, et l'utilisèrent pour consolider leur influence politique pour la majorité. Ce fut comme si plusieurs réalités parallèles étaient venus à exister en même temps, yoi. C'est ce que les historiens ont nommé le 'Voile de l'Ouest' en l'an quatre cent cinq de la troisième ère, résuma Marco.

- Existe-t-il un sujet où vous ne savez rien ? se renseigna la vampire avec un petit rire.

- Pas la moindre idée. Peut-être quelques domaines magiques... j'ai ma vie de phénix pour le découvrir.

- Sinon, on fait quoi, là ? s'enquit Thatch.

- On monte au Haut Hrotghar. D'une, on doit demander aux Grises Barbes le droit d'organiser un conseil de la paix chez eux, et de deux, je dois les avertir, avec Paarthurnax, que les Lames veulent tuer notre ami dragon, fit Ace.

- Je monte pas là-haut, avertit le cuistot.

- Thatch, la dernière fois que tu as refusé de faire l'ascension, on s'est retrouvé avec Alduin sur le dos, alors fait un effort, s'il te plaît, demanda Serana.

- Tout ce que tu veux, douce Serana !

Marco et Ace se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

Il fallait juste que ça vienne d'une femme pour faire changer Thatch d'avis !

* * *

_Temps restant avant entrer dans le Shin Sekai des Mugiwara Kaizoku : _

_Cinq mois._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je pense donc que les chapitres des fanfics de One Piece seront en ligne demain dans la journée !**

**Je vais mettre aussi, dans les jours à venir, en ligne l'extrait d'une petite histoire qui m'est venu, afin de prendre la température, j'espère avoir votre avis sur la question !**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée !**


	45. Chapter 42

**Salut à vous !**

**C'est ma semaine de bonté, et la raison est très simple : J'ai reçu un mp d'un lecteur, tout récemment, et ce qui m'a été dit m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'ai n'ai eut qu'une envie, prendre la plume et vous faire plaisir à mon tour, d'où ce chapitre, et qui sait, d'autres, demains...**

**Toshiro : Oui, je suis méchante pour son retour aux sources, mais c'est pour ça justement qu'il est venu. Et on peut le comprendre, ça fait presque deux ans que Marine Ford a eut lieu, alors, en rajoutant le temps de la traque, donc passer HORS du _Moby Dick_... mais tu peux rêvasser autant que tu veux, je t'en empêche pas. Pour le fait que tout le monde dise de Marco est frêle, c'est que ceux qui connaissent Thatch et Ace imaginent qu'il faut être une armoire à glace pour les maîtrisés, tout les deux. Ensuite, Bethesda n'a pas plus but que le concepteur de d'autres jeux, ou de certaines histoires... Si tu préfères Anne-Marie, l'extension _Shivering Isles_ de TES : IV _Oblivion_ lui est totalement consacré. Pour ce qui est de The Golden Prince, je ne te force pas à le lire, prend ton temps :3.**

**Kira1726 : C'est Marco, tu attendais quoi ? Du French Cancan. Oui, Serana va apprendre qu'il ne faut pas douter de Marco, en effet, mais laisse-lui un peu de temps, elle vient tout juste de faire sa connaissance. Pour Thatch, je te l'ai dit non, je le vois bien comme ça, mais pas aussi dégénéré que Sanji, tout de même. Tu vas voir ce que ça va donner, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Marco a de la suite dans les idées.**

**Evanae : Oui, il faut bien qu'il est un petit point faible, non ? Alors, pourquoi se faire mener par la baguette par ses dames :3**

**Ensuite, parlons du chapitre. C'est le début des démarches pour la trêve. Je vous fais au passage des petites références aux Opus précédents Skyrim, pour les curieux (TES III : Morrowind / TES IV : Oblivion). Prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de vous faire une scène de retrouvaille entre Marco et Aubétoile, promis, avant de conclure les négociations.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Le groupe regarda avec ennui le dragon qui venait de leur tomber dessus, dans leur ascension pour le Haut Hrotghar. Bran grogna contre le dragon qui se posa devant eux, leur coupant la route.

- On se le fait ensemble ou quelqu'un se désigne ? demanda Thatch.

- _Fro... Krah Diin _!

Le groupe se dispersa pour éviter le souffle glacé du dragon.

- Je vais voir ce que je vaux face à ça, yoi, annonça Marco. Quelqu'un peut prendre mon sac ?

Serana esquiva de justesse un coup de mâchoire et se retrouva à côté du Phénix. Celui-ci lui confia son sac et s'éleva dans les airs, juste après, totalement transformé.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça depuis qu'il les avait rejoints. Serana regarda avec admiration l'immense oiseau de feu bleu et or monter haut dans le ciel. Intrigué, le dragon le suivit du regard.

Grave erreur.

Marco se retourna et plongea sur lui à toute vitesse, lui crevant un œil de son bec pointu.

Il esquiva agilement un coup de patte et retourna dans le ciel.

On pouvait voir quelques flammèches dans l'œil percé.

- On en perd la voix, hein ? fit Thatch en esquivant un coup d'aile pour rejoindre Serana.

- Wouhawe... était tout ce qu'arrivait à dire la vampire, suivant des yeux les mouvements agiles et gracieux de l'oiseau de flamme qui évoluait dans le ciel.

Le dragon décolla et fendit en deux le Phénix. Les blessures s'enflammèrent et ce fut comme si rien ne s'était jamais rien passer. Marco passa derrière la tête de la créature et reprit partiellement sa forme humaine, gardant ses serres et quelques plumes. Il attrapa la mâchoire inférieure de la créature qui secoua la tête pour faire tomber le parasite. Trop tard, les serres de Marco percèrent les écailles de la gorge du dragon et arrachèrent assez d'organes et de vaisseaux pour le tuer sur le coup.

Le dragon s'écrasa à terre, tachant la neige de son sang, alors que Marco retrouvait le plancher des vaches tout en grâce.

Une fois sur la neige, il fit disparaître ses dernières plumes.

- Tu as coupé le sifflet de Serana, Marco ! ricana Thatch.

- Tant que ça ? C'est pourtant moins impressionnant qu'un atronach de foudre, marmonna le Phénix en levant un sourcil.

- Peut-être, mais on entend plus Ace, aussi.

Ace regardait Marco, apparemment un peu ailleurs. Ce fut Bran qui le ramena sur terre en gémissant juste à ses pieds.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Marco.

- Tout va bien, désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, marmonna Ace en inclinant son chapeau sur son crâne histoire de cacher son visage.

- Tout de même, il y a de quoi rester sans voix devant un tel spectacle, déclara Serana. Je suis pas une fanatique de combat, pourtant... je dois dire que c'était magnifique à voir.

Marco eut un petit rire.

- Dire que beaucoup traiterait Marco de monstre, soupira Thatch. Ace aussi.

- Depuis quasi vingt-trois ans, j'emmerde le monde, Thatch. Et sérieux, je préférerai qu'on me déteste pour mon akuma no mi, que pour mon sang, parce que là, au moins, j'y peux quelque chose ! rétorqua Ace.

- Où est le souci ? demanda Serana.

- Les gens comme nous sont souvent vu en monstres et en démons par beaucoup de monde, yoi. Mais on n'y peut rien, si les gens ont l'esprit étroit, marmonna Marco.

- Je suis bien plus monstrueuse que vous, sous ma forme de Seigneur Vampire, raison pour laquelle, même si elle est plus puissante, je ne l'utilise jamais.

Thatch eut un air horrifié.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ace.

- Je viens de faire un cauchemar éveillé en imaginant la version féminine du père de Serana... souffla Thatch.

Marco se frappa le visage, exaspéré et soupira finalement :

- C'est pas tout, mais il reste tout de même trois mille huit cent trente-deux marches à monter, yoi. Ace, tu as fini avec l'âme de ce dragon, si j'en juge le fait qu'il ne reste plus de flamme, mais un simple squelette.

- Hm ! On y va quand tu veux ! Allez, courage Thatch ! fit Ace.

Et il poussa Thatch pour qu'il recommence à avancer.

* * *

- Enfant de Dragon, il y avait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu. Après avoir vu la puissance d'Alduin, vous êtes toujours aussi déterminer à l'affronter ? fit Arngeir, après qu'Ace l'eut présenté à Thatch et Marco.

- Plus que jamais. Je suis en parti ici pour ça. Mais je pense qu'il y a plus important d'abord... c'est au sujet de Paarthurnax, annonça Ace.

- J'écoute.

- Les Lames savent que vous le cachez, et ils ont demandé à Ace de le tuer, soi-disant parce qu'il aurait été un lieutenant d'Alduin par le passé, expliqua Thatch.

Arngeir eut un profond soupir, comme s'il s'y était attendu. Il leur dit :

- Ce que les Lames vous ont dit est vrai. Mais à l'époque, tous les dragons étaient sous le joug d'Alduin, Paarthurnax n'avait donc pas le choix, que de s'allier à lui. Néanmoins, il s'est rebellé, et c'est cette rébellion qui a permis d'offrir aux humains la Voix, et ainsi, un instrument pour la chute d'Alduin.

- Beaucoup serait enclin à dire qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un traître, maître Anrgeir, déclara Marco. Je ne prends pas le partit des Lames, je dis juste qu'ils pourraient penser que le simple fait d'avoir trahit une première fois, peut prouver que rien ne l'empêchera de trahir une seconde fois, yoi.

- Et qu'en pensez-vous, sieur... Marco, c'est ça ? demanda Arngeir.

Marco haussa les épaules en disant :

- Ce n'est pas mon souci. Si Ace lui fait confiance, alors, je lui fais confiance à mon tour, yoi.

- Quel est ta décision à ce sujet, Enfant de Dragon ?

- Les gens changent. Les _dovah_ aussi. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit à une seconde chance ? Le droit d'expier ses erreurs du passé ? J'ai l'intention de l'épargner. Et j'ai dit aux Lames d'aller se faire voir.

- Tu as été très clair, même, pouffa Serana.

- Le voix de la sagesse est en vous, Enfant de Dragon. Laissez-là vous guider, sourit le vieillard.

Ace écarquilla ses yeux et regarda les trois autres qui se retenaient à grande peine de rire.

- Ace et sagesse dans une même phrase... c'est un oxymore, ça ! constata Thatch.

Ce fut trop pour lui et Serana qui se retrouvèrent plié en deux de rire.

- Ace ne connaît pas la sagesse. Il vit à l'instinct. L'instinct du D., yoi, rectifia Marco.

- Rooo, c'est bon, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, marmonna Ace avec une moue boudeuse. Je vais aller prévenir Paarthurnax. Je peux te confier la suite, Marco ?

- Je suis ici pour ça, justement. Vas-y.

Ace s'inclina et disparu dans la cour du monastère.

- De quoi est-il question, à présent ? s'enquit Arngeir.

- Y'a t-il un endroit où nous puissions nous asseoir, avant ?

- Bien entendu, suivez-moi.

Et il entraîna les trois aventuriers avec lui dans les couloirs du monastère, jusqu'à ce qui devait être les cuisines, aussi sobre que le reste de l'édifice. Ils s'assirent tous à la table, et Marco joignit ses mains dessus, avant de dire :

- Vous savez qu'ils sont à la poursuite d'Alduin, et que celui-ci a fui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis au courant, assura Arngeir.

- Pour retrouver sa piste, nous avons besoin de votre aide, afin de capturer un dragon, yoi. En le faisant parler, nous parviendrons à connaître le chemin jusqu'à Sovngarde, permettant à Ace de confronté Alduin.

- Cela nous est impossible. Nous ne sommes pas des guerriers. Ce qui est permit à l'Enfant de Dragon est interdit aux Adeptes de la Voix.

- Je m'en doutais, mais je ne vous demande pas de combattre, yoi. Ils s'en occuperont. Nous avons besoin de vous pour mettre fin à la Saison Éternelle, ne serait-ce que temporairement.

- Êtes-vous aussi d'un autre monde pour ne pas savoir les limites de notre autorité ?

- Iie. Je suis d'Aubétoile. Je sais très bien que les Grises Barbes restent neutres, et ne s'impliquent en aucun cas dans les affaires politiques et autres. Raison de votre isolement. Mais sans votre aide, nous n'obtiendrons pas l'aide du Jarl de Blancherive, avant la fin de la guerre, yoi. Et qui peut dire quand elle prendra fin...

- Je comprends, le Jarl vous permettra de le capturer, et le dragon vous mènera à Alduin.

- Les deux camps ont du respect pour vous. Si vous appelez à la tenue d'un conseil de paix, ils vous écouteront. Vous auriez dû vous en douter. À chaque naissance de Héros, on a noté des changements... Le Nérévarine a mis la fin au Tribunal, tout en prenant la vie d'Almalexia, et réussi même à vaincre Hircine lors de la Prophétie de la Lune Sanglante durant la troisième ère, yoi. Six ans plus tard, durant la Crise d'Oblivion, le Héros de Kvatch fut synonyme d'une nouvelle Oreille Noire pour la Confrérie Noire, de la réapparition du comte de Anvil, de la défaite de Mannimarco, de la restauration des Chevaliers des Neufs. Bien entendu, il parvint à aider Martin Septim dans son sacrifice, mettant fin à la Crise d'Oblivion en même temps qu'à la lignée des Septims... et gardons le meilleurs pour la fin, il devint le nouveau Sheogorath, yoi.

- Vous connaissez bien l'histoire de Tamriel, je vous l'accorde, sourit Arngeir.

Thatch regarda Serana, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir compris la plus petite des références.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que l'Histoire montre que chaque héros entraîna un changement important dans tel ou tel parti de la société, si ce n'est dans un pays tout entier. On dira qu'en l'an deux cent un de la quatrième ère, Alduin a été vaincu par l'Enfant de Dragon. Mais sans vous, tout ceci n'adviendra pas, yoi. L'Enfant de Dragon sera-t-il le synonyme d'une brève intervention, mais notable, des Grises Barbes, dans l'histoire ? La décision est entre vos mains, maître Arngeir, yoi. Maître Paarthurnax a décidé de l'aider. Pourquoi ne pas suivre l'exemple de votre chef ?

- Je dois dire que vous marquez un point. Puisque Paarthurnax fait confiance à votre ami, nous l'aiderons, même si je crains que nous le regrettions.

- Je ferais le négociateur, et je veillerais à ce qu'aucune goutte de sang ne tombe durant la rencontre. Vous avez ma parole, yoi.

- Visiblement, même les Grises Barbes doivent s'adapter aux changements.

- Vous ne pouvez que vous en prendre qu'à Akatosh, souverain du Temps. Puis-je considérer qu'en partant, je serais porteur d'un message pour le Jarl de Vendeaume et pour le Gouverneur Militaire Impérial, disant que vous souhaiteriez une trêve ?

- Nous allons bien voir s'ils se souviennent toujours de nous, soupira Arngeir. Je vous tiens pour responsable de ce qu'il se passera.

- Le Phénix n'a qu'une parole, y'a aucun soucis à ce sujet, assura Thatch.

Marco tendit une main à Arngeir qui la lui serra.

* * *

- _Drem Yol Lok_, salua Ace.

- _Drem Yol Lok_ à toi, _Dovahkiin_... en quoi puis-je t'être utile, à moins que tu sois monté jusqu'ici pour une simple _tinvaak_ avec le vieux _dovah_ que je suis, accueilli Paarthurnax, toujours perché sur son mur draconique.

Ace laissa tomber son sac dans la neige et s'avança vers le dragon qui baissa son museau vers lui, le regardant d'un œil aussi grand que la tête du jeune homme.

- Je suis ici pour une _tinvaak _que je juge de la plus haute importance. C'est contre mes principes de ne pas avertir mes _Grah-zeymahzin_ des dangers qu'ils encourent, expliqua Ace.

- Parle, Ace.

- Les Lames veulent votre mort. Ils disent que vous la méritez.

Contre toute attente, le vieux dragon éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie qui fit trembler la montagne.

- Les Lames ont raisons de ne pas me faire confiance. _Onikaan ni ov._ Je ne ferais moi-même pas confiance à un autre _dovah_, à l'exception de toi, _Dovahkiin_, annonça le dragon.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Parce que vous avez trahi Alduin et qu'on peut craindre que vous nous trahissiez à notre tour ?

- _Niid_. _Dov wahlaan fah rel. _Tout simplement. Nous avons été conçus pour dominer. La soif de pouvoir est dans notre sang. Tu la sens, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ace détourna les yeux.

Là, Paarthurnax marquait un point. Il est vrai qu'Ace avait toujours sentit cette soif de puissance et de pouvoir, cette envie de domination, chuchoter dans ses veines, mais qu'il avait tout fait par la faire taire, la laissant juste s'exprimer dans ses combats. Il l'avait presque oublié, comme on oublie un lointain parent qu'on n'apprécierait pas, et qu'on ne verrait que trop rarement, pour être capable de mettre au moins un nom sur un visage. Mais quand même...

- Je suis digne de confiance, mais les Lames l'ignorent. _Onikaan ni ov dovah_. Il est toujours bon de se méfier d'un dragon. J'ai surmonté ma nature et mon attirance pour la domination, seulement par la méditation et en me consacrant longuement, pleinement à l'étude de la Voix. Mais il n'existe pas un jour sans que je ne sois tenté de me laisser aller à ma vraie nature. _Zin krif_ _horvut se suleyk._ Qu'est-ce qui est mieux, d'après toi ? Naître bon ou surpasser notre nature maléfique par un énorme effort ?

- On ne choisit pas notre naissance, donc, je suis pour la seconde option.

- _Pruzah_. Nous sommes d'accord. Quelle voie vas-tu choisir ?

- Les Lames vous jugent coupable pour vos crimes et veulent que j'exécute la sentence. Qu'ils aillent se faire enculer par Davy Jones, je plaide pour des circonstances atténuantes, et refuse de mettre fin à cette seconde chance si bien employé.

- Je te suis redevable, Ace. Si mon aide t'es nécessaire, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, peu importe le monde ou tu seras.

Ace s'inclina.

* * *

Marco resta un instant immobile à regarder les berges de la mer des fantômes qui léchait les côtes Vendeaume.

- Marco ? appela Ace en arrangeant son manteau noir.

- J'arrive, yoi.

Et ils pénétrèrent dans la ville.

La première chose qu'ils entendirent, ce furent des insultes. Quelques nordiques, dont des gardes, étaient en train d'insulter copieusement deux dunmers. Un homme et une femme.

- Ace. Tu peux faire quelque chose de discret pour leur faire fermer leur caquet ? s'enquit Marco.

- Ils vont perdre connaissance, même si je n'utilise qu'une portion infime d'Haki du Roi, déclara Ace.

Marco renversa son pouce vers la terre.

- Le senshô a parlé, Ace, lui dit Thatch.

Ace inclina son chapeau sur son crâne et lâcha la plus petite dose de Haki possible.

Un silence bien faisant suivit, après la perte de connaissance des nordiques.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la dunmer, surprise.

L'homme se tourna vers le groupe.

- Je présume que je dois vous remercier pour votre intervention pour le moins étrange, dit-il.

- Eeeeh, mais je vous reconnais ! s'exclama Ace.

- Tu le connais ? interrogea Serana.

- Oui, c'est le cinglé qui regardait avec fascination les travailleurs zombies à Corberoc !

- Et vous, vous êtes le jeune impertinent qui cherchait des informations sur Miraak ! reconnu le dunmer.

Marco sembla quelque peu pensif, la tête penchée sur le côté, réfléchissant dure.

- Marco, tu vas surchauffer, mec, l'avertit Thatch.

- Alors, jeune homme, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? s'enquit le dunmer alors que son homologue féminin s'en allait on ne savait trop où.

- Je laisse Miraak tranquille, j'ai des chats un peu plus gros à fouetter pour l'instant, marmonna Ace.

- Vous êtes un mage Telvanni ?

La question de Marco avait fusé, surprenant tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Thatch.

- C'est la tenue traditionnelle de cette Maison. Les mages confirmés la porte, yoi.

- Je suis en effet un mage très réputé de la Maison Telvanni, affirma le dunmer en bombant le torse. Je suis même le meilleur, le plus puissant de notre Maison. Je suis Neloth, après tout.

- Auriez-vous, il y a une trentaine d'année, fait un passage par Aubétoile, par pur hasard ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Parce que je rêve de pouvoir remercier un mage de votre famille qui m'a offert une excuse en or massif sertie de diamant pour fuir la vie monotone qui m'était destiné à l'époque, yoi.

Le mage regarda attentivement Marco qui avait un sourire presque inquiétant aux lèvres.

- Ace... il me fait peur, là, souffla Thatch.

Il prit Serana par le bras et battit en retraite derrière le logia qui était intrigué par l'échange.

- Je me souviens _vaaaguement_ d'un petit garçon qui m'a assez agacé... mais pas de son nom... marmonna le mage. Je crois que je revenais d'Haute-Roche, pour donner une conférence à quelques mages amateurs. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté.

- Au sujet d'un livre noir du vieux Mora, ce petit garçon vous a embêté, yoi ?

- C'est ça ! Quand ce gamin a disparu, on m'a posé tout un tas de question et j'ai fini par dire à son village que je l'avais transformé en oiseau ! Ce gamin insolent doit être mort dans le domaine d'Apocrypha. Hemaeus Mora ne tolère pas qu'on le dérange pour rien.

- Eh bien, il faut croire que le Daedra des Savoirs Interdis a eu pitié de moi, puisque je suis encore vivant, trente ans après, maître Neloth. Et quand vous avez dit à Aubétoile que vous m'aviez transformé en oiseau, vous avez anticipé ce qui fait aujourd'hui ma force, yoi. Merci à vous d'avoir involontairement encouragé ma curiosité. Sans vous, je ne serais pas un phénix, yoi.

Marco s'inclina toujours en souriant, et attrapant Ace par les épaules, il enjamba le corps des nordiques toujours inconscients, pour se rendre jusqu'au Palais des Roi, là où résidait le Jarl de Vendeaume.

- _Pardon_ ? s'exclama Neloth.

Marco ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifier, cela ? demanda Serana en les rattrapant avec Thatch.

- Tu lui en veux pas ? s'étonna son ami.

- Pourquoi ? Il m'a rien fait. Il a été même une bénédiction dans un certain sens. Certes, mes premières années dans la Grand Line ne furent pas les meilleures, mais pour tout ce que j'ai vécu par la suite, je ne regrette en rien d'avoir ouvert ce livre noir, yoi ! ricana Marco. C'est pour ça que je l'ai remercié.

- Sasuga Marco ! Shihihihihihi ! pouffa Ace.

* * *

- Balgruf refuse de nous donner une réponse claire, gronda un homme avec une voix bourrue, dans une salle adjacente à la grande salle du palais, où on trouvait d'ailleurs le trône.

- C'est un vrai nordique, il se fera à cette idée, répondit calmement Ulfric.

Thatch et Ace n'avaient entendu qu'une fois sa voix. C'était à Helgen, durant le ravage par Alduin.

- N'en soyez pas aussi certain. Nous avons intercepté des messagers venant de Solitude. L'Empire fait pression sur Blancherive, reprit la première voix.

- Que pensez-vous que je devrais faire ?

- S'il n'est pas avec vous, il est contre vous.

Les intrigues politiques... rien que d'entendre ça, Serana en était malade.

Thatch poussa Ace et Marco vers la pièce où on entendait tout cela, en leur offrant un immense sourire l'air de dire 'bonne chance'.

Marco leva les yeux au plafond, et s'avança vers la pièce, accompagné par Ace. La porte était grande ouverte, montrant une pièce boisée, principalement occupé par une table avec la carte du pays.

Ulfric et son conseiller militaire se tournèrent vers la porte quand ils entendirent Marco frapper.

- Seuls les idiots ou les courageux approchent un Jarl sans avoir été convoqué, fit Ulfric en portant une main à son épée. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Ace retira son chapeau noir et Ulfric fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous ai déjà rencontré, n'est-ce pas, jeune homme, non ? dit le Jarl.

- Helgen. J'étais celui qui avait sa tête sur le billot quand le dragon, expliqua Ace. Portgas D. Ace est mon nom.

- C'est donc ça... je suis impressionné, peu sont ceux qui ont réussi à s'en sortir vivant. Vous venez rejoindre le rang des Sombrages ?

- Je suis dans le camp que choisi mon capitaine, Marco, ici présent.

Les deux nordiques regardèrent le Phénix.

- Je suis neutre, face à ce conflit. Je ne suis pas ici pour m'engager, mais pour apporter un message des Grises Barbes, yoi, déclara Marco.

- Il était temps qu'ils détournent leur regard du ciel pour s'intéresser à notre nation blessé. Que veulent-ils ?

- Ils veulent une trêve, afin de régler la question des dragons.

Le conseiller de guerre éclata de rire.

- Galmar, voyons, on ne se moque pas du messager. Question stupide... pourquoi vous avoir nommé vous, pour apporter un tel message ? Vous traîniez dans le coin pour apprendre l'art de la Voix ?

- Le thu'um ne m'intéresse pas, je tire ma puissance de bien autre chose. Je ne suis là que pour négocier au nom de l'Enfant de Dragon. Contrairement à lui, je connais bien Bordeciel, et j'ai assez de patience pour tenir des négociations, yoi.

- L'Enfant de Dragon ? Qui est-ce ?

- Je suis le _dovhakiin_... marmonna Ace.

Ulfric et Galmar se regardèrent, avant de franchement éclater de rire, se moquant ouvertement d'Ace.

- Un gamin, Enfant de Dragon ! Qui plus est un étranger ! Ahahahaha !

Les poings d'Ace se recouvrirent de feu.

- Portgas, fit Marco.

Ace se mit au garde à vous, les mains dans le dos.

- Connaît-il au moins les bases de la Voix... sérieusement ? fit Ulfric en essuyant une larme de rire.

- _Bex, _siffla Ace.

Et les portes de la pièce se fermèrent.

- _Yol_...

- Ace, rappela à l'ordre Marco.

Ace referma la bouche, ravalant les flammes.

- Mes excuses, déclara le Jarl, sérieux devant le feu et les démonstrations de la Voix.

Galmar déglutit discrètement, pour sa part.

- Pouvons-nous revenir au sujet, Jarl Ulfric ? demanda poliment Marco. Ace a le sang chaud bouillant, il s'emporte très vite, j'aimerais donc pouvoir en finir rapidement, avant qu'il ne s'énerve réellement, yoi.

- Oui, bien entendu. J'ai énormément de respect pour les Grises Barbes, bien sûr. Et les attaques de dragons s'intensifient de façon inquiétante. Mais la situation politique est aujourd'hui encore délicate. Pas tous les Jarls soutiennent pleinement pour être le nouveau Haut-Roi. Je ne peux me permettre de laisser croire que je suis faible. Je n'accepterais pas à moins que Tullius lui-même si rende.

- Mais merde à la fin ! Alduin est sur le point de mettre fin à ce monde, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est que cette guerre est plus importante ! s'énerva Ace.

- Est-il sérieux ? demanda Galmar.

- Le retour d'Alduin entraîne toujours le retour de l'Enfant de Dragon, et vice-versa, yoi. C'est pour cette raison que nous demandons une trêve. Une fois Alduin vaincu, vous pourrez retourner à vos querelles politiques et plus personnes ne vous fera chier.

- Et vous êtes dans quel camp ? demanda Ulfric.

- Aucun, je vous l'ai dit, raison pour laquelle nous sommes désignés pour la négociation. Alors ?

- Je viendrai. Je donnerais une dernière chance à Tullius de quitter Bordeciel la queue entre les jambes.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, yoi. Nous nous retrouverons donc au Haut Hrotghar, quand les Grises-Barbes vous ferons parvenir la convocation. Sur ce, Solitude n'est pas la porte à côté, nous devons partir, donc.

Marco inclina brièvement la tête et fit demi-tour, Ace avec lui.

- Désolé, souffla Ace.

- Pas de soucis, c'est mon devoir de capitaine de te rappeler à l'ordre de temps à autres. Et tu es la seule personne avec qui je ne peux pas rester brouillé, yoi, sourit Marco.

Il lui remit son chapeau sur la tête et rejoignit Serana et Thatch.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Vu comment la porte à claquer, je présume qu'Ace a _encore _perdu son calme, fit Thatch.

- Allons à Solitude, à présent, au lieu de poser des questions stupides. Ulfric viendra.

- Vous m'épatez, avoua Serana.

- On te l'a dit, Marco a une dague à la place de la langue ! se moqua le cuistot.

Et ça lui valut un bon coup de pied au cul.

- On va comment à Solitude ? Par chariot, à pied, ou par la mer ? s'enquit Serana.

- Tu as parlé de mer à des marins, Serana, tu crois qu'on va te répondre quoi ? ricana Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Que j'ai posé une question stupide, je pense, sourit la jeune femme.

- Oh, j'y pense, Ace. Tu as reçu une lettre de Ralys, se remémora Thatch.

- Y'a longtemps... constata le jeune homme. Et elle dit quoi, puisque si tu me l'as pas donné, tu l'as au moins lut.

- Qu'il y a eu des soucis, et qu'il espère que tu vas pas t'énerver. Tu veux que j'y aille ?

- Oh non, tu ne t'échappes pas, Thatch, refusa Marco.

- On verra ça _après_ Alduin, déclara Ace.

* * *

_Temps restant avant le retour des Mugiwara Kaizoku dans la course à la One Piece: Quatre mois._

* * *

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, donc !**


	46. Chapter 43

Marco plia la lettre et hocha la tête.

Ace invoqua alors son loup fantomatique, à qui le Phénix confia le message. Une façon de garder à l'œil l'équipage, et leur assurer qu'il était encore vivant. Après tout, depuis le temps que Marco était absent, on pouvait être certain que tout le monde devait se faire un sang d'encre. Ces messages servaient à faire redescendre la pression et les rassurer.

Thatch siffla, du haut d'un monticule de neige, attirant l'attention du reste du groupe.

- On est chez toi, mec ! annonça Thatch. Aubétoile est de l'autre côté, un peu plus au sud !

- Et ? demanda le Phénix, quasi indifférent.

- Même pas un petit sentiment de nostalgie ?

- Ma vie n'est plus ici, Thatch. J'appartiens au Shin Sekai, yoi.

- Pan, dans ta face, Thatch ! sourit Ace.

- Je paris qu'on va te reconnaître, Marco, pronostiqua Thatch, ignorant Ace.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'étais gamin, Thatch. Un gamin frêle, un rat de bibliothèque. Regarde-moi, maintenant... je suis un adulte, un combattant, un pirate, yoi.

- Je rejoins Marco sur cet avis, déclara Serana. Une trentaine d'année est suffisant pour oublier quelqu'un.

- Pas pour toi, Serana, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Moi, je suis une fille de Port-du-Froid, Thatch. C'est dans ma nature.

Marco eut un bug. Il pivota vers Serana et s'inclina profondément devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ? demanda la vampire, surprise.

- J'ignorais que j'avais affaire à une Fille du Port-du-Froid, fit Marco. Je sais en quoi consiste la cérémonie. Mes plus sincères regrets pour ce que vous avez subit.

On pouvait voir facilement les points d'interrogations sur le crâne de Thatch et Ace.

- Face à Molag Bal, on ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à ça. Je veux pas de pitié, souffla Serana.

- Marco ? De la pitié ? Han han, tu toques à la mauvaise porte, là. Il regrette, c'est tout, rectifia Thatch.

- Mettons-nous en route. Chaque instant qui passe rend Alduin plus fort, déclara Serana, histoire de changer de sujet.

Et ils reprirent leur route.

* * *

Après une courte glissade dans la neige, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau en bordure de mer, sur les côtes gelés de la mer des fantômes. Dans la roche enneigée, on pouvait voir aussi une étrange porte noire qui pulsait d'une lueur rouge, émettant un bruit assez peu engageant. Des marques blanches permettaient de discerner des crânes, des squelettes et une marque de main sur le panneau de pierre.

- Glauque, c'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Thatch alors que tout le monde continuait la route en longeant la berge.

- Un ancien sanctuaire de la _Confrérie Noire_, yoi. Il est hanté, et il faut un mot de passe pour y pénétrer, répondit Marco.

- Qu'est-ce-que t'en sait ?

- Je connais assez bien l'histoire de cette nation pour savoir, du haut de mes six ans, que quand la porte m'a demandé quel était la plus grande illusion de la vie, il fallait que je réponde 'l'innocence, mon frère', yoi. Malheureusement pour moi, il y a encore à l'intérieur quelques assassins qui n'ont pas trouvé le repos éternel. Donc, j'ai pas poussé trop l'exploration, yoi.

- Assassin ? répéta Ace.

- Yep. Confrérie d'assassin Tamrielique, à ne pas confondre avec la _Morag Tong_, qui est quasi que dunmer, et ne pratique majoritairement que sur le territoire de Morrowind, Solstheim inclus. Leur façon d'opéré est différente, aussi. Je dois entrer dans les détails ?

Marco avait dit ça d'un air quasi suppliant, l'air de dire qu'il en avait marre de donner des cours.

- On te pose plus de question, si tu le prends comme ça ! s'offusqua Thatch.

Marco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre !

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver en la ville. Ouf, y'avait encore un navire au port, ils pourraient trouver un autre nouveau moyen de locomotion pour Solitude, histoire de remplacer l'autre navire qui avait eu affaires à deux trois dragons. Raison de pourquoi ils se déplaçaient à pieds.

- Au vu de l'heure, je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause et reprendre la route demain, pronostiqua Thatch. J'ai les pieds moulus. C'est plus de mon âge, tout ça.

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur le sujet, sourit Serana qui était largement plus vieille que leur âges à tous additionnés.

Marco et Ace échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent pas un mot, même si leur sourire disait qu'ils trouveraient Thatch toujours aussi idiot.

Ils remontèrent la rue en silence, jusqu'à l'auberge.

Marco s'arrêta un bref instant devant une maison de pierre, puis reprit la marche, tout aussi indifférent.

- BAAAAAAAAAAANZAI !

Marco manqua de se retrouver le nez dans la neige quand Ace lui sauta sur le dos.

- Ace ! Tiens-toi tranquille, s'il te plaît ! demanda Serana.

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, alors qu'en arrière fond, Thatch se marrait à quasi ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.

- Pourquoi tu me sautes sur le dos ? s'enquit Marco avec patience.

- Parce que tu fais une tête de huit pieds de long, et que j'aime pas te voir comme ça, lui dit Ace.

Cela tira un sourire à Marco qui arrangea le jeune sur son dos pour mieux le porter.

- Et moi ? demanda Thatch.

- Le jour où on verra des draugrs dans la Grand Line, je te laisserais monter sur mon dos, yoi.

- En gros, jamais. C'est du favoritisme !

Le couple lui tira la langue et ils reprirent leur route vers l'auberge.

* * *

- C'était qui déjà le bandit qui avait kidnappé le fils du Jarl, y'a vingt ans en arrière ? demanda Frida au comptoir.

- Tu veux dire Hidolf le Briseur de Crâne ? Tu te souviens de comment on a réuni la ville et qu'on l'a traîné hors de sa cachette ?! répondit Thorgin en cessant d'essuyer un verre.

- C'était le bon vieux temps... Je n'avais pas vu mon mari se battre aussi bravement !

- Puisse-t-il reposer en paix. Que les dieux bénissent sa mémoire, c'était un sacré gaillard, ton mari.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur les quatre voyageurs.

- Entrez ! Fais pas très chaud dehors ! Installez-vous près du feu, je vais y rajouter du bois. Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ? Des chambres peut-être ! Vous avez de la chance, les voyageurs sont épargnés par les cauchemars.

- Non merci, ça ira, fit Ace avec un sourire forcé. Juste des chambres.

- Tu m'inquiètes, mec, tu viens de dire non à de la nourriture, constata Thatch.

- Oh, mais je me souviens de vous deux. Vous étiez les aventuriers qui s'étaient intéressé à Sombreval ! constata Thoring.

Il regarda Marco qui était aussi impassible qu'un caillou.

- On se connaît, non ? demanda-t-il.

- Sa na... marmonna le Phénix en haussant les épaules.

- Tu le connais, papa ? demanda la barde à Thoring.

- Je crois, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où...

Frida se leva et alla voir Marco qui leva un sourcil, perplexe.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné mon paris, ricana Thatch.

Ace lui écrasa un pied, alors que Serana allait leur réserver des chambres pour la nuit.

- Un souci, Frida ? demanda Thoring, puisque la vieille femme faisait toujours une fixation sur le pauvre phénix qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Bonté... c'est toi, Marco ? demanda Frida.

Thoring en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise.

- Je m'attendais pas à être reconnu, je dois l'avouer, yoi. Il y avait longtemps, Frida. Thoring, content de te revoir. Tu as une ravissante fille, sourit le Phénix.

- Je veux la marier, si tu es intéressé ! lança l'aubergiste avec un rire.

- Papa ! s'offusqua la demoiselle en rougissant.

- Je reste pas assez longtemps ici pour ce genre de chose. Et je suis déjà pris, soupira Marco.

- On t'a cru mort, tu en as conscience ! Tu aurais pu nous envoyer de tes nouvelles ! Tu as songé à ta défunte pauvre mère ! engueula Frida.

- Elle doit vivre la belle vie aux Shiverings Isles, et vu ce que j'ai vécu depuis ma disparition, écrire des lettres n'étaient pas dans mes priorités, yoi.

- Finalement, cet elfe noir ne t'a pas transformé en oiseau... tout de même... t'as bien poussé, et tu as pris beaucoup en muscles... tu ressembles plus du tout au rat de bibliothèque que tu étais quand que tu étais gosse !

Marco se laissa tomber sur le bord du foyer central de l'auberge, au ras des flammes, juste à côté d'Ace et se frotta la nuque.

- C'est trop long et trop compliqué ce que j'ai vécu depuis lors, pour le partager. Et en trente ans, les gens changent, yoi.

- Marco, tu vas y laisser ta chemise, avertit Thatch. Et tu me dois beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent !

- En quel honneur, Thatch, puisque la somme du pari n'a pas été décidée, yoi ? demanda le Phénix avec pragmatisme.

- Il marque un point, navré de te le dire, Thatch, décompta Serana.

- Tu restes combien de temps ? s'enquit Frida auprès de Marco.

- Juste la nuit. Demain, on prend un navire pour Solitude, s'il y en un au port.

- Tu vas rejoindre les impériaux ? Que Skald ne t'entende jamais, pour lui, Ulfric est invincible et que c'est du feu de dragon qu'il pète, commenta la vieille femme.

- Il faisait moins le fier quand on est allé le voir, ce cher Jarl de Vendeaume. Je prends pas parti dans cette guerre, elle n'a aucun intérêt à mes yeux, yoi. J'ai assez perdu sur le champ de bataille y'a quasi deux ans, pour vouloir me jeter de nouveau dans un conflit, surtout que cette fois, j'ai rien à gagner, yoi.

- Toi ? La guerre ? Tu n'as jamais manié une arme quand t'étais gosse, à cause de ta tante ! Excuse-moi de douter, quand tu dis que tu peux te battre, commenta Thoring.

- Marco est l'une des personnes les plus puissantes, que je connaisse, pointa Thatch.

- Vu la droite que j'ai reçu de Garp, je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur, mon vieux, soupira Marco.

Le simple nom de Garp fit déprimer Ace. Marco lui retira son chapeau pour mieux lui ébouriffé le crâne, chassant la déprime du jeune homme par ce simple geste.

- Si tu ne veux pas combattre, pourquoi... commença Thoring.

- Les Grises Barbes veulent organiser un conseil de paix. Je suis le messager, c'est tout, yoi. Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire de cauchemar ?

- Les Grises Barbes ? Tenir un conseil de la paix !? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, bon sang ?! Eux qui ne s'impliquent jamais !

- Une demande de l'Enfant de Dragon, apparemment. Il ne peut pas mettre un terme ou même réduire le problème draconique à cause de la guerre civil, yoi.

- Vous connaissez l'Enfant de Dragon ?! s'exclama la fille de Thoring.

- Marco, ne raconte pas de bêtise à Karitra, s'il te plaît, gronda Frida.

- Je ne connais pas l'Enfant de Dragon. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un khajit, et comme les khajit non pas le droit d'entrer dans les villes, eh bien, c'est à moi de faire les démarches à sa place, yoi, mentit Marco. C'est quoi cette histoire de cauchemar, maintenant ?

- Depuis pas mal de temps, déjà, toute la ville fait des cauchemars, expliqua Karita. Toujours le même, nuit après nuit. Il n'y a que les voyageurs qui soient épargnés. Y'a un prêtre de Mara en ville, à ce sujet. Il cherche quelqu'un pour l'aider, afin de régler ce souci.

- Vaermina, souffla Serana.

- Je suis d'accord sur le sujet, ça sent le daedra. Et si y'en a bien un qui joue avec les rêves des gens, c'est bien la princesse Vaermina, yoi, soupira le Phénix.

Il rattrapa Ace quand il bascula vers l'arrière dans une crise de narcolepsie, sans même y songer.

- Ici ? Un daedra ? Voyons, Marco... fit Frida.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous vous ne souvenez pas de ce qu'il s'est passé au temple de Sorguevoix ? Pourquoi vous croyez que ces orcs l'ont attaqué, ce temple ?

- On s'en occupe avant de se coucher ? proposa Thatch avec un sourire.

- Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour me trouver de bons arguments. En attendant, je vais me coucher, yoi.

- T'es une poule !

- Cherche moi, et je te fais faire un baptême de l'air dont tu souviendras encore trèèès longtemps, yoi.

Thatch déglutit avec un sourire nerveux.

Frida et Thoring ne comprenaient pas la moitié de ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était certaine : Marco, le petit Marco si sombre et si triste qu'ils avaient connu rayonné de joie avec ce groupe. Quoique fut sa nouvelle vie, elle lui avait permis de s'épanouir.

* * *

_- Hey !_ _lança Ace en voyant son frangin de l'autre côté de la vitre._

_- Ace ! Alors ! C'est pour quand Alduin !? sourit Luffy à son aîné._

_- On est à mi-distance de Solitude, donc, une fois qu'on aura parlé à Tulius, soit prêt à tout moment._

_Luffy s'assit en tailleurs, le dos contre la vitre, où s'adossa lui aussi Ace._

_- C'est bientôt le moment, Ace. Je vais bientôt reprendre la mer, je le sens. Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire pour cacher tout ça... les âmes qu'on absorbe, le thu'um... tout ça... marmonna Luffy en jouant avec ses pieds._

_Ace ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, se mordant pensivement son pouce._

_- Si on te pose des questions, tu dis que c'est Ysmir qui t'a appris ça. Ne dit rien d'autre. Dis juste que les explications viendront en temps voulu. Mais de ce que j'ai vu de ton équipage, je pense pas qu'ils poseront des questions inutiles._

_Ace tourna la tête sur le côté._

_- Lu' ?_

_Luffy regarda son aîné qui affichait un air grave._

_- Quand on était gosse, je t'ai promis de ne pas mourir. Ce soir, je veux entendre la même chose de ta part._

_- C'est pas nécessaire, Ace ! s'offusqua Luffy._

_- Au contraire, Lu'. Tout au contraire. Je te connais, tu es prêt à risquer ta vie pour tout un tas de raison. Mais je tiens à toi. Je veux pas te perdre. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux que tu me promettes de survivre, quoiqu'il en coûte. Fais-moi cette promesse, c'est ton nii-chan qui te le demande._

_Ace se tourna à moitié pour appliquer une main sur la vitre entre lui et son frère. Luffy y appliqua sa main, au même niveau._

_- Je te promets de ne pas mourir, Ace, assura Luffy, très sérieux._

_- Tu es mon précieux otouto... te perdre serait atroce. Merci de m'avoir fait cette promesse, sourit Ace avec un peu de tristesse._

_- J'aime pas quand tu as l'air triste, Ace._

_- J'y peux rien. J'ai envie de revoir la Grand Line. J'ai le mal du pays. Le mal de terre. J'ai envie de recommencer à ravager les océans. Je suis resté trop longtemps à terre._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Sauf que toi, tu sais que très bientôt, tu retrouveras ton navire et ton équipage. Alors que moi, je ne suis même pas certain d'être accueilli à bras ouvert, quand j'en aurais fini, et je sais même pas quand est-ce que j'en aurais fini._

_- Tu racontes des conneries, Nii-chan ! Ils se sont battus pour toi, même après que Sengoku disent qui est ton père ! Ils seront heureux de te revoir ! Et s'ils veulent pas de toi, moi, je te prend à bord !_

_Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire._

-_ Tu te souviens du pari qu'on avait fait quand on était gosse, avec Sabo, pour savoir qui serait le capitaine !? demanda Ace._

_- Hm ! Que même t'avais gagné, mais t'as renoncé à l'idée !_

_- Parce que si Sabo n'avait pas fait diversion, et si tu m'avais pas aidé, je n'aurais pas pu porter le coup de grâce au tigre. On travail peut-être bien en équipe, mais je pourrais pas supporter ton autorité. Comme toi la mienne._

_- C'est plutôt celle de Nami qu'il faudrait supporter..._

_- Ma vie, je l'ai donné à Shirohige. Tant que j'aurais sa marque dans mon dos, je ne pourrais pas songer à une autre vie. Je voudrais tant que tout ce passe bien, à mon retour. Mais je suis plus Portgas, à présent. Pour eux, je suis l'enfant démoniaque de Gol D. Roger._

_- Ace ?_

_- Mmmmmh ?_

_- Il faut quoi pour faire un tatouage soi-même ? Je sais pas comment Dadan s'y est prise pour faire celui que tu as au bras._

_- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu veux te faire un tatouage ?_

_- Quand j'aurais repris la mer, je pourrais acheter ce qu'il faut, et comme ça, tu pourras te faire un nouveau tatouage. Là, sur la poitrine. Tu marqueras en gros caractère 'Portgas', pour rappeler à tout le monde qui tu es. Et tant que tu y es, fais-toi un D. !_

_- Tu veux me couvrir de tatouage des pieds à la tête, ou quoi ?!_

_- C'est une mauvaise idée ?_

_Luffy eut une petite moue._

_- C'est une idée merveilleuse, au contraire, Lu', assura Ace avec un beau sourire. Je te donnerais demain soir un papier de ce qu'il faudra trouver, d'acc ?_

_- Shihihihi !_

_- Lu', je peux te demander un service ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ace ?_

_- Si tu rencontres un des hommes de Teach, et que tu dois te battre contre eux. Invoque-moi, tant pis pour le secret. D'accord ?_

_- J'y songerais, Nii-chan !_

* * *

Marco se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, entendant Ace commençait à s'agiter dans la chambre d'à côté. Le Phénix se leva rapidement du lit, enfila un pantalon, et jeta un œil au dehors de sa chambre.

Pas un chat.

Les braises étaient depuis longtemps mortes, dans le foyer.

Sans un bruit, Marco quitta sa chambre et entra dans celle d'Ace, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dans sa couche, le jeune homme se débattait de plus en plus contre un ennemi invisible.

Une douce lumière bleutée éclaira la chambre et Marco s'assit au bord du lit d'Ace, le recouvrant de l'une de ses ailes.

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et avisa le blond assit au bord de son lit, puis l'aile douce et chaleureuse qui lui servait de couverture.

- Rendors-toi, Ace... tout va bien, je suis là, yoi, murmura Marco.

Il embrassa son jeune amant sur le front pour le rassurer.

- Tu restes avec moi ? chuchota Ace.

- Autant que tu veux.

Marco se glissa au côté d'Ace et l'enveloppa entre ses ailes. Le jeune homme se blottit contre lui, et ferma les yeux, pour se rendormir quasi immédiatement.

- Ohyasoumi... chuchota Marco en l'embrassant sur le crâne.

Un marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt !**


	47. Chapter 44

**Bonsoir à tous. Oui, je sais, je suis IMPARDONNABLE de vous avoir fait attendre autant.**

**Malheureusement, mon BR est partit en vacance, et j'ai essayé au maximum d'attendre son retour, mais sans beaucoup de succès. Pour le coup, je vous poste une version non corrigé du chapitre, ne m'en voulait pas trop, ch'il vous plaît :'(**

**Passons aux commentaires :**

**Morwyn K: 1. Oui, Luffy n'aurait pas dû faire cette promesse, mais son frère à tooooouuuuut pleins de souci, alors, si notre adorable Mugiwara arrive à rassuré un minimum Hiken avec cette promesse, c'est déjà ça. 2. J'avais pas songé à l'autre bras, pas con, je retiens. Mais je dois trouver pour le coup un autre endroit pour le symbole akavirois de l'Enfant de Dragon. Peut-être sur un côté du cou, avec de l'autre côté, son D... mouais, Ace va se retrouver tatouer de partout, Marco va plus le reconnaître xD. 3. Voilà la suite, et pour me faire pardonner, je poste plusieurs chapitre en même temps :3**

**Evanae : Marco a toujours été le 'grand-frère' des Shirohige, de ce que je pense. Cela a toujours fait partit de ses fonctions de prendre soins de l'équipage, sinon, Shirohige ne le lui aurait pas confié comme il l'a fait. Et vu qu'il a une relation avec Ace, il a d'autant plus de raison de le protéger. Pour l'équipage, tu as un début de réponse par ici, je crois ^^. La suite , là, maintenant, et très vite après aussi.**

**Kira1726 : J'ai voulu interroger Marco à ce sujet, mais il m'a regardé avec son air endormi et il a haussé les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il s'en foutait Royalement, mais d'une puissance... Oui, j'avais fait le chapitre exprès pour ceux qui l'avait demandé. Tu me connais, si on me le demande gentiment, je fais toujours plaisirs à mes lecteurs :p Je suis contente que tu l'ai adoré. Il est vrai qu'Ace se rendort vite dès qu'il a été en contact avec les ailes de Marco, mais depuis le temps, son esprit à put associer la sensation des plumes du Phénix à l'idée de réconfort et de sécurité... enfin, je vais pas m'étendre, je veux pas faire un cour de psycho :3 Nez contente que tu les trouves mignon :D**

**Allez, je vous aies fait assez patienter comme ça, non ? On commence le chapitre ?**

* * *

Frida entra dans l'auberge le lendemain matin.

- Bonjour Thoring ! Marco et ses amis dorment encore ?

- Bonjour Frida, salua Thoring avec l'air de quelqu'un qui serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps au lit. Non, ils sont partis avant même que je me lève. Ils ont laissé l'argent sur le comptoir et piouf ! Disparu.

- C'est bien dommage, j'aurais tant voulu savoir ce qu'il est devenu toutes ses années.

- Qui sait, il est peut-être un capitaine d'un équipage de pirate, et ses deux potes font partit de ses meilleurs hommes. Quant à la femme, c'est sans doute sa fiancée...

- Pourquoi pas ! pouffa la vieille femme.

* * *

Le groupe mis pieds à terre sur les quais de Solitude.

Serana arrangea sa capuche pour se protéger un maximum du soleil.

- Serana… je peux… fit Ace en portant une main à l'arc d'Auriel à son côté.

- Inutile de t'en prendre au soleil, je peux supporter sa présence, assura-t-elle.

- Eh bien, accélérons, soupira Thatch. On va trouver des chambres, pendant que vous négociez.

- C'est une bonne idée, Thatch, assura Marco.

- C'est partit pour voir Tullius, soupira Ace, une aura dépressive sur le crâne.

* * *

- Je vous le dis, Ulfric veut attaquer Blancherive ! fit une femme en armure lourde d'impérial, au général Tullius.

- Voyons, ça serait de la folie s'il s'y risquait, répondit Tullius en faisant des allers et retours devant la carte. Il n'a pas assez d'homme !

- Ce n'est pas ce que mes éclaireurs disent ! Chaque jour, toujours plus d'hommes rejoignent sa cause ! Fallaisse, Aubétoile et Fortdhiver le supportent !

- Ce n'est pas une cause ! C'est une rébellion ! s'énerva Tullius.

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez, Général, mais il va essayer de prendre Blancherive.

Les deux impériaux levèrent la tête quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

- Les gardes laissent entrer n'importe qui, dans le donjon, maintenant ? demanda le général en se tournant vers ses visiteurs, un brin énervé.

- Nous sommes là pour parler de quelque chose d'important, Général Tullius, fit Marco avec un calme olympien.

Tullius regarda Ace qui se tenait bien camper sur ses jambes, derrière Marco.

- Nous nous connaissons, non ? demanda Tullius.

Ace regarda Marco qui hocha la tête, faisant que le jeune homme répondit :

- J'étais à Helgen, avec un de mes amis.

- Oh, oui, vous étiez destiné au billot, si je n'm'abuse. Je suis certain que votre arrestation n'était qu'un terrible mal entendu. Néanmoins, rare sont ceux qui ont survécu à Helgen, déclara Tullius.

- Vous n'auriez pas tenu le même discours face à mon cadavre, ossan, alors inutile de me cirer les pompes.

- Portgas, rappela à l'ordre Marco.

- Désolé Senshô.

Marco s'avança, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et dit :

- Même si l'envie de vous arracher les tripes, pour avoir voulu condamner deux commandants de mon équipage, à mort, est très grande, je suis ici avec une mission très importante, yoi.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda la femme.

- Quand on demande le nom de quelqu'un, il est de coutume de se présenter avant.

- Je suis le légat Rikke, quel est votre nom ?

- Marco. Fushisho Marco, je suis capitaine d'un navire et d'un équipage de… _mercenaires_, je dirais. Vous connaissez déjà mon second, Portgas D. Ace, je présume.

- Votre second, hein ? Eh bien, que voulez-vous, capitaine Marco ? demanda Tullius d'un air ennuyé.

- Je suis ici au sujet de la question draconique, yoi.

- Ah. Les dragons. Ils sont un véritable problème. Mais je n'ai pas été envoyé ici pour combattre les dragons. Mon travail est de mettre fin à cette rébellion, et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, dragon ou pas !

- Avec quels hommes ? Comment comptez-vous déplacer vos troupes s'ils sont une cible de choix pour les dragons ?

- Je n'ai pas a discuté de cela avec un mercenaire ! s'emporta Tullius.

- Malheureusement pour vous, votre travail va devoir être remis à plus tard. Les Grises-Barbes m'envoient vous portez un message, yoi.

- Les Grises-Barbes ? Que me veulent ces vieillards reclus au sommet de leur foutu monastère ?

- Général ! Il est question des Grises-Barbes ! Ce sont de grands sages, nous leur devons du respect ! gronda la femme.

- Vous êtes sage, légat Rikke, commenta Marco avec un fin sourire.

Ace se racla discrètement la gorge.

- Oh, pas de souci à ce sujet, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner du but de notre visite, Ace, ricana Marco. Eh bien, les Grises-Barbes ont appelé à la tenue de la paix au Haut Hrotghar, yoi.

Les deux soldats eurent l'air surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien à dire, tant que ce traître d'Ulfric continu de s'insurger contre son empereur, annonça le général.

- La trêve est nécessaire, sinon, vous n'aurez même pas l'occasion d'aller jusqu'à Vendeaume, parce que les dragons auront fait de vous votre prochaine repas, pointa Marco.

- Je n'y peux rien. La majorité des troupes de l'empire sont attachés aux frontières communes avec le Domaine Aldmeri. L'Empereur ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le risque de fragilisé les défenses de Cyrodiil. Pour la Cité Impérial, notre guerre ici n'est qu'un petit dérangement. Un interlude avant que ne reprenne le conflit avec le Thalmor.

- Et vous allez encore vous cassez la gueule. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Vous voyez le tableau, yoi ? Je suis pas ici pour discuter de pourquoi vous n'avez pas assez de troupe, mais du _pourquoi_ vous _devez_ _participer_ à ce conseil de la _paix_, yoi. Vous parlez d'Alduin ne servira strictement à rien, au vu de vos connaissances sur le pays que vous essayez tant bien que mal de calmer, pour Titus Mede II, alors…

- Pardon ? Alduin ?! s'exclama Rikke, coupant la parole à Marco.

Ah ! Une nordique dans la place !

- Al-quoi ? demanda Tullius en regardant le légat.

- C'est le dragon Dévoreur de Monde ! Le Héraut de la Fin des Temps… les anciens nordiques ne l'avaient-ils pas vaincu ? demanda la nordique.

- Un Parchemin des Anciens a été utilisé pour repousser la menace d'Alduin, à l'époque, yoi, expliqua Marco. Rien n'est jamais certain quand un de ces objets est utilisés.

- Après tout, c'est lui qui est venu nous rendre visite à Helgen, soupira Ace.

- Et alors ? fit le général qui ne saisissait rien.

- Alduin est le dragon qui est censé mettre fin à ce monde ! Il n'est plus question de pays, ni même de Tamriel, mon Général ! Il est question de Nirn tout entier ! Existe-t-il vraiment un moyen d'arrêter un tel fléau !? fit le légat.

- Vous croyez à ces stupidités de légende ? se moqua Tullius.

- Les dragons étaient censés être des légendes, pourtant, ils ravagent ce pays. Si ça peut vous aider à vous décider, sachez que Ulfric a déjà accepté de participer au conseil, yoi, fit Marco.

- Marco dix, Tullius _zéros_, décompta Ace tout bas.

- Portgas, un peu de sérieux, demanda Marco.

- Mes excuses, senshô.

- Vraiment ? Il a accepté ? Je présume qu'il ne veut pas rater l'occasion de dénoncer les nombreux crimes de l'Empire. Il espère sûrement que je refuse, pour qu'il puisse accuser l'Empire d'être déraisonnable… Je crains que je vais encore devoir le décevoir…

- Ce conseil n'a pour but que d'assurer la tranquillité de Blancherive, le temps de régler la question draconique. Vous pourrez reprendre vos querelles comme bon vous semblera, après. Serez-vous présent, oui ou non ?

- Pourquoi Blancherive ? demanda le léggat.

- Ace, tu es l'Enfant de Dragon, alors, explique leur le plan, yoi.

Ace s'avança d'un pas et dit :

- J'ai affronté Alduin au sommet de la Gorge du Monde, et j'ai réussi à le mettre en fuite, avec l'aide de mes compagnons. Malheureusement, à l'heure où nous parlons, il est en train de reprendre ses forces en Sovngarde. Seul un dragon peut savoir comment arriver jusqu'à lui. J'ai donc besoin de Fort Dragon, le palais de Blancherive, afin d'y attirer un dragon et de l'y piéger. Une fois cela fait, je pourrais voir si mes techniques d'interrogatoire marchent aussi sur ces lézards volants, afin de tirer les renseignements nécessaires pour retrouver Alduin. Le Jarl de Blancherive est d'accord, à la condition qu'une trêve soit assurée. Après tout, ni les impériaux, ni les sombrages ne resteront indifférent à la faiblesse de Balgruuf, quand un dragon utilise ses hommes en casse-croute.

- Vous voulez reproduire l'exploit de Olaf le Borgne ? Eh bien… fit Rikke. Tout de même, ressortir en vie d'un combat contre Alduin…

- Alors, vous serez là, Tullius ? demanda Marco.

- Oui, je prendrais part à ce conseil tenu par les Grises-Barbes. Pour ce que ça changera… marmonna Tullius.

- Alors, nous nous reverrons au Haut Hrotghar, yoi. Oh, et si j'apprends que vous essayez de nouveau de tuer l'un de mes hommes… vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi on me surnomme le _Phénix_. Ace, nous y allons.

Et Marco s'en alla avec Ace qui tira la langue à Tullius.

* * *

- Franchement, je trouve ça suspect, déclara Izou en lisant l'énième ordre de Marco, dans lequel il disait qu'il serait bientôt de retour.

- Très suspect, je te l'accorde, Izou, confirma Atmos.

Jozu les écouta en souriant, sans rien dire.

- Mais par Daby Jones ! Où est-ce qu'il est donc partit !? gronda Namur.

Izou surpris le sourire sur le coin des lèvres de Jozu et alla se planter devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda Izou.

- Je ne dirais rien, déclara placidement Jozu. Je crois juste savoir qui seront les deux nouveaux commandants, qui remplaceront Ace et Thatch. En attendant, la Marine vient nous rendre visite. Réunissez tous les hommes sur le pont, et cessez de vous en faire pour Marco.

* * *

Serana regarda d'un air admiratif Marco capable de lire tout en grimpant le Haut Hrotghar. Sans se manger la moindre marche, ni regarder devant lui.

- Que dit l'équipage ? demanda Thatch.

- Jozu vous salut, déclara Marco.

- Tu lui as dit ?!

- Baaakaaaa ! C'est de Jozu dont on parle ! Il devine tout et il sait quasiment tout ! Il est venu me voir, dans les premiers temps que j'ai passé à bord, pour me dire qu'il savait qui était mon père, fit Ace. Il a été le seul à deviner par lui-même ! Marco mis à part...

- En effet, pas très étonnant de sa part, yoi, constata Marco en pliant la lettre.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'informa Serana.

- Jozu est quelqu'un, qui derrière son air de brute, abrite une vive intelligence. Il voit plus que n'importe qui, et lit très bien entre les lignes, expliqua le Phénix. C'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter en toute occasion. La preuve, il m'a assuré que quand bien même c'était une superbe nouvelle de savoir que Thatch et Ace étaient en vie, vu qu'ils semblent hors d'accès, il ne dirait rien à l'équipage, yoi.

- Je ne comprends pas ce silence…

- On est déjà mort une première fois, Serana. C'est un miracle que l'on soit ici. Rien ne nous dit que l'on parviendra à remplir les conditions fixés par Sheogorath. Alors, au lieu de leur offrir un espoir, qui pourrait être réduit à néant en moins de deux, et ainsi, les faire souffrir. Il vaut mieux ne rien leur dit du tout, et leur éviter la douleur de nous perdre deux fois, expliqua Thatch.

- Ah, oui, vu comme ça… je n'y avais pas songé.

- Nous y sommes. Espérons qu'ils seront au rendez-vous, soupira Marco.

Il grimpa en premier les marches du monastère, et ouvrit la porte.

- Les femmes d'abord, yoi.

Serana eut un léger sourire et entra. Thatch passa ensuite. Marco referma la porte et plaqua Ace contre un mur extérieur, surprenant le jeune homme.

- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie parce que je suis polie envers les dames, ou je suis en train de tout imaginer, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

Ace détourna la tête en rougissant.

- Regarde-moi, Ace.

- Peut-être un peu, avoua le jeune homme, toujours sans regarder Marco.

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, Ace.

Ace regarda Marco comme un gamin prit en faute.

- Je n'aime que toi, Ace. Un peu de politesse et de galanterie n'y changera rien, alors, ne te fait plus d'idées de ce genre, d'accord ?

Ace hocha la tête.

Marco se rapprocha pour l'embrasser au moment où Thatch ressortait pour voir ce qu'ils glandaient. Résultat, il se retrouva avec le poing d'Ace dans la figure, et préféra laisser les deux amants s'embrassaient tranquillement en retournant voir Serana.

- Un souci ? Tu as le nez qui saigne, s'enquit la vampire qui s'était accroupit pour caresser Bran.

- Je suis tombé sur le poing d'Ace, marmonna le cuistot en se serrant le nez pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Ace et Marco finirent par entrer dans le monastère, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez, montre-moi ton nez, je me suis spécialisé dans la guérison, fit Ace en faisant naître une douce lueur dorée dans une de ses mains.

- Je vais annoncer aux Grises-Barbes que le Conseil peut avoir lieu, yoi, annonça Marco.

Et il s'éloigna dans le couloir, cherchant maître Anrgeir.

En voyant le Phénix, le maître de la voix se leva de là où il était en train de prier et alla à sa rencontre.

- Mes respects, maître Arngeir, fit Marco en inclinant la tête.

- Mes salutations, à vous. Alors ? Qu'en est-il ?

- Ils viendront.

Cela sembla déprimer Arngeir.

- Nous veillerons à ce que la réunion ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang, je vous le promets. Tant que je serais encore capable de disputer le ciel à un dragon, cette réunion se passera sans encombre, yoi.

- Eh bien, espérons.

* * *

Les deux camps opposés et Balgruuf étaient arrivés au monastère quelques jours plus tard.

- Ainsi donc, fit Arngeir aux quatre aventuriers, vous avez réussi. Vous avez rassemblé les hommes de violence, en ces lieux tout entiers dédiés à la paix. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de tenir ce conseil. Les Grises-Barbes n'ont aucune raisons de prendre parti en la matière.

- On veillera à ce qu'ils fassent la paix, assura Thatch. Enfin, Marco s'en chargera.

- La paix ? J'en doute.

- Il a raison, Thatch, fit Marco. Ils cesseront le feu un moment, mais uniquement pour mieux s'élancer vers le prochain bain de sang. C'est comme nous asseoir à la même table que la Marine pour parler de la paix, yoi.

- Ils ne sont pas encore lassé de la guerre. Votre ami le sait, non, l'ancien terme nordique pour désigner la guerre ? La « Saison Eternelle ».

- Les regrets sont inutiles. Nous y sommes, coupa Ace.

- Allez prendre place à la table du conseil et voyons si ces guerriers de Bordeciel peuvent faire preuve de sagesse. Maître Borri va vous y conduire.

Maître Borri s'avança. Le groupe aller le suivre quand quelques invités de dernière minutes, et indésirables firent leur apparition.

Ace les désigna de la tête à Marco.

- Delphine et Esbern. Les Lames, souffla Ace.

- Ooh… ils ont des oreilles partout, faut croire, ricana Thatch.

- S'ils se font jeter, je ne serais pas surpris, yoi, soupira Marco. Voyons ça.

Delphine, dans son armure de Lame, et Esbern allèrent à la rencontre de Arngeir.

- Donc, Arngeir, c'est ça ? fit Delphine. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, non ? Alors, vous allez nous laisser entrer ou pas ?

- Vous n'avez pas été invité. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus, répondit Arngeir en s'avançant.

- Nous avons tous les droits d'assister à ce conseil, d'autant plus que c'est nous qui avons mis l'Enfant de Dragon sur cette voie.

Thatch et Ace manquèrent de s'étouffer.

- Vraiment ? _L'hubris_***** des Lames ne connait pas de limite. Mais vos informations sont fausses. De plus, nous savons sur quelle voie vous l'avez guidé. Mais il a fait un choix différent, car Paarthurnax est toujours hors de portée de votre malice.

- S'il n'en tenait qu'à vous, l'Enfant de Dragon serait le cul assit sur cette montagne à rêver. Et ne vous en faîtes pour Paarthurnax. Il est à l'abri pour l'instant. Mais la mémoire des Lames est longue, vous le savez.

- C'est maître Paarthurnax qui m'a guidé sur l'idée de Fort Dragon, alors que vous me demandiez de le tuer. Et c'est mon capitaine qui a eu l'idée du Conseil de Paix, ricana Ace.

- L'Enfant de Dragon a raison, Delphine, intervint Esbern. De plus, nous ne sommes pas ici pour ressasser les vieilles querelles. Nous avons un problème bien plus urgent à régler. Alduin doit être stoppé. Le problème de Paarthurnax sera résolu un autre moment. Les Grises Barbes n'auraient pas appelé à la tenue de ce conseil s'il n'était pas d'accord avec nous devant la menace que représente Alduin. Nous savons tous que cela pose un énorme souci, cette situation, et que la menace qu'Alduin représente pour nous tous est des plus réelle. Vous avez besoin de nous, ici, si vous voulez que ce conseil soit un succès.

- Tch, ils ont vraiment pas leur langue dans leur poche, grogna Thatch.

Arngeir soupira et les autorisa à entrer à contre cœur.

Ils furent ainsi tous conduis à une salle avec une table ronde réunis autour d'un foyer central.

Elenwen faisait partit de la délégation impériale, en tant que représente des intérêts du domaine Aldmeri dans cette histoire.

- Nous nous ne serions pas déjà vu ? demanda-t-elle à Ace et Thatch.

- Longue histoire… sourit Thatch de façon très insultante.

Et ils allèrent à un bout de la table. Marco s'installa sur la chaise, alors qu'Ace et Thatch se plaçaient derrière lui, dans une sorte de garde à vous. Serana se mit à sa gauche, séparer de lui par Thatch. De son côté, il y avait les impériaux : Tullius, le légat Rikke, la Jarl Elisif la Juste de Solitude, le Jarl Balgruuf, et Elenwen. En face de Marco, Arngeir vint s'asseoir. Puis, venait Esbern, Delphine et enfin, la délégation des Sombrages, avec Galmar et Ulfric. Bran s'installa sur la dernière chaise vide, entre Ace et les Sombrages. Le reste des Grises-Barbes vint se placer aux coins de la pièce.

- Puisque tout le monde est présent, prenez place, et nous allons ainsi pouvoir commencé. J'espère que nous sommes tous venus ici dans un esprit de…

- Non, coupa Ulfric en s'adressant à Tullius. Vous nous insultez en l'amenant à cette négociation ? Celle qui fait la chasse aux disciples de Talos ?

- La réunion n'a même pas _encore_ commencé qu'ils ont déjà envie de s'entre tuer, soupira Serana en se prenant la tête dans les mains, exaspéré par son confrères nordiques.

- Eh bien, ça n'aura pas mis longtemps, commenta Rikke.

- Toujours aussi diplomate, constata Balgruuf en s'asseyant.

- J'ai tout à fait le droit d'être à cette négociation ! annonça Elenwen. Je dois veiller à ce que rien de ce qu'il sera conclu ici ne viole les termes du Traité de l'Or Blanc !

- Elle fait partit de la délégation impériale, ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui je peux convier à ce conseil ou pas, gronda Tullius.

- Si nous en sommes à négocier les termes même de la négociation, on va arriver à rien, soupira Arngeir. Le moment semble opportun pour demander l'avis de l'Enfant de Dragon, ou de son représentant, le capitaine Fushisho Marco.

- Qui est l'Enfant de Dragon ? demanda Elenwen.

- _Je_ suis l'Enfant de Dragon. Mon nom est Portgas D. Ace. Oh, et tant que j'y suis, merci encore pour l'assassin khajiit que vous m'avez envoyé à Faillaise. Elle a pas fait long feu, répondit Ace.

- Il semblerait que le parti du Thalmor soit en difficulté, constata Delphine avec un sourire de coin. Pourquoi l'Enfant de Dragon n'est pas celui assit à la table ?

- Ace, comment règlerais-tu ce conflit, yoi ? s'enquit Marco patiemment.

- J'aurais tranché le problème à sa source. Plus de leader des Sombrages, plus de Général de Guerre Impérial. Il aurait fallu quelques temps pour réorganiser les troupes, et éviter l'autodestruction, assez de temps pour permettre d'enfermer un dragon à Blancherive.

- Vous préférez la méthode de mon second, ou la négociation que je vais arbitrer ?

- Il est clair qu'il vaut mieux prendre le parti du capitaine, déclara Balgruuf. Cela me convient. Vous avez l'air d'un homme sage, capitaine Marco.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que si l'un de vous dépasse les bornes, je ne me priverais pas de le remettre à sa place en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne sait rien de ce que je suis capable. Pour ce qu'y est du Thalmor, je n'ai aucune opinion sur la question, yoi.

- Quel est le camp de l'Enfant de Dragon ? demanda Tullius.

- Aucun. Nous sommes neutres, d'où l'intérêt de la chose. Je suis, avec dame Serana, le seul nordique de notre groupe, répondit Marco.

- Mais par la Barbe d'Ysmir, ces chiens d'impériaux ont un de ses culots ! Jamais je n'accepterais de m'asseoir à la même table que cette… garce du Thalmor. Si elle ne part pas, c'est moi qui m'en irais, gronda Ulfric.

- De la rancune, Ace ? interrogea Marco.

- J'en aie plus pour Thatch, et le coup de _Ann_ que pour elle, marmonna Ace.

- Thatch ?

- Une femme de plus au conseil, ça devrait être appréciable, même si c'est elle, marmonna Thatch.

- Ero-cook, souffla Ace.

- K'ssou gakki, ricana Thatch.

- Le parti de l'Enfant de Dragon ne voit pas d'objection à ce qu'elle reste, yoi, informa Marco.

- Que faîtes-vous de votre fierté de nordique ! De Talos ! aboya Ulfric.

- Je n'ai aucune fierté à être nordique, c'est derrière moi, depuis plus de trente ans. Talos, j'ai une opinion sur le sujet qui est basé sur des écrits historiques, me faisant dire que je n'ai aucune raison de le vénéré. De toute façon, je n'ai foi qu'en Davy Jones, yoi. Mais ma religion n'est pas le sujet du jour. Veuillez-vous asseoir, Jarl Ulfric. Elenwen assistera à cette négociation, yoi.

- Alors, nous nous en allons, déclara Ulfric.

Et il commença à s'en aller, avec son compagnon.

- Je m'excuse d'avance envers vous, maîtres de la Voix qui avait accepté de tenir ce conseil, mais je crains de devoir mettre les choses aux clairs, avec un langage que seul une brute peu comprendre. Promis, aucune goutte de sang ne coulera, yoi, fit Marco en se levant, exaspéré.

Pourquoi il n'était pas surpris par la tournure de la chose ?

- Nous vous laissons faire, assura Arngeir. Nous avons déjà violé nos traditions en acceptant de tenir ce conseil. Un peu de violence n'y changera pas grand-chose…

En quelques pas, Marco était devant Ulfric.

Bam !

Le Jarl fut plaqué à la table, des serres autours de la gorge. Galmar voulut intervenir, mais Marco attrapa le marteau de guerre de l'homme à main nue.

- Soit vous prenez place à cette table, soit je fais sauter votre tête et j'expédie votre dépouille du haut de la montagne, jusqu'en bas, afin que vos alliés puissent réaliser qu'ils n'ont plus de leader à suivre, yoi.

Ulfric lutta un instant pour respirer. Marco resserra ses serres, histoire que le Jarl sente la menace, tout contre sa peau, puis, relâcha sa prise.

- Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous… souffla Ulfric.

- Moi ? Juste un phénix, yoi. Estimez-vous heureux… si j'avais laissé Ace faire, vous seriez sans connaissance, sur le sol du monastère, après avoir chié dans votre froc. Retournez à votre place immédiatement. Ace, si Tullius ou Ulfric veulent déserter, utilise le Haki.

- Avec _graaaaaaaaaaaaaand_ plaisir, Marco, sourit machiavéliquement Ace.

- Maintenant que le souci est réglé, je pense que nous pouvons reprendre. Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour l'incident, maîtres Grises-Barbes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne capable de changer ses pieds en serres ! souffla Esbern. Êtes-vous au moins humain ?

- Il vous l'a dit, il a un phénix sous la peau. Vous connaissez donc pas cet oiseau mythique qui passe son temps à renaître de ses cendres ? se moqua Thatch alors que Marco regagnait sa place.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour débattre si oui ou non Marco est un humain ou pas, intervint Serana. Pendant que nous nous laissons aller à nos petites querelles, Alduin gagne en force.

- De sage paroles sortent de votre bouche, dame Serana, commenta Balgruuf.

Ulfric alla se rasseoir, regardant avec méfiance Marco

- Jarl Ulfric… pourquoi tant d'hostilités… ? demanda Elenwen avec un air narquois. Après tout, ce n'est pas le Thalmor qui brule vos fermes et tue vos fils, non ?

- Justement... commença Galmar.

- Taisez-vous, elle a raison, pour une fois, coupa Ulfric en s'arrangeant sur son siège. Pour une fois, le Thalmor n'est pas responsable.

Galmar vint s'asseoir à ses côté, regardant Marco, l'air de dire qu'avant la fin de la réunion, il aurait sa tête.

- Est-elle vraiment de notre côté ? marmonna Rikke à Tullius.

- On peut se poser la question, grogna le général en foudroyant l'Altmer du regard.

- Vous ne manquez pas d'humour, dame Elenwen, pour une Altmer, constata Marco. Maintenant que le souci est réglé, passons à la négociation.

- Il est hors de question que je me laisse dicter ce que je dois faire, par quelqu'un qui n'est même pas humain ! gronda Ulfric.

- Et ça continu, soupira Serana.

Marco se leva et fit signe à Thatch de prendre sa place.

- Tu es le seul totalement humain du groupe, Thatch, alors, bonne chance, yoi.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla l'assistance, excepté les Grises-Barbes. Même l'Enfant de Dragon n'est pas _humain_ ?

- Je suis tout aussi humain que le feu qui brule dans le foyer juste devant. J'ai pas de sang dans mes veines, juste des flammes, déclara Ace. Alors, soit vous acceptez Marco pour la négociation, soit, vous laissez Thatch tout faire foirer, et attendez qu'Alduin vienne vous chercher.

Il eut un instant de silence, et Ulfric soupira :

- Que ce… Marco, reste.

- Je suis pour, aussi, annonça Tullius.

Marco se rassit, satisfait.

- Maintenant que la question a été réglée, pouvons-nous continuer ? demanda Arngeir.

- Les négociations sont ouvertes, yoi, annonça Marco en croisant ses doigts sous son nez, les coudes sur la table.

- J'ai quelque chose à dire, avant de commencer, annonça Ulfric.

- Nous y voilà, marmonna Rikke.

- Si j'ai accepté de venir à ce conseil, c'est pour parler de la menace des dragons, et seulement pour cette raison. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle nous devons parler. A moins que l'Empire ne veuille se retirer, une bonne fois pour toute, dans un geste de générosité, laissant Bordeciel entre les mains de ses fils nordiques.

- Silence. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ce genre de choses non plus, coupa Marco. Nous sommes ici pour négocier une trêve, afin que Blancherive reste une zone neutre, le temps que la menace draconique soit écartée, yoi.

- Phénix dix, Ulfric zéro, décompta Thatch à mi-voix.

Ulfric regarda Marco avec haine, se demandant quels étaient ses chances de le vaincre. Marco posa ses jambes sur la table, comme une menace implicite.

- Jarl Ulfric, Général Tullius, ce conseil est sans précédent, fit Argneir. Nous avons tous été réuni ici à la demande de l'Enfant de Dragon. Je demande à ce que vous respectiez tous l'esprit de paix du Haut Hrortghar. Faîtes de votre mieux pour parvenir à l'accomplissement d'une paix durable en Bordeciel. Qui veut ouvrir les négociations ?

Et Marco reprit une position plus convenable.

- Si j'en juge la position à cette table du Jarl Balgruuf, je pense que la parole revient au camp adverse, déclara le Phénix. En occurrence, les Sombrages, yoi.

- Nous voulons le contrôle de Markarth. C'est notre prix pour accepter une trêve, annonça d'emblée Ulfric.

- Et ainsi financer l'effort de guerre via les mines d'argent, et placer vos pions au plus près de Solitude, décrypta Marco.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, Ulfric ! ragea Elisif qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusque-là. Vous osez insulter les Grises-Barbes en usant de ce conseil pour avancer vos positions !

- Jarl Elisif, je vais m'en charger, intervint Tullius.

- Général, ceci est un outrage ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre sa demande sérieusement ! Je croyais que nous étions ici pour discuter d'une trêve !

- Elisif ! J'ai dit que j'allais m'en charger. Ulfric, vous ne songez certainement pas sérieusement que nous abandonnions Markarth sur la table des négociations. Vous espérez gagner dans ce conseil ce que vous avez été incapable de prendre par la force, c'est ça ?

- Je suis certain que le Jarl Ulfric n'espère rien pour rien, annonça Arngeir.

- Oui, ça serait totalement hors caractère, marmonna Rikke ironiquement.

- Attendez, vous n'espérez tout de même pas lui livrer Markarth ! s'offusqua Elisif.

- On n'obtient rien sans rien, Jarli Elisif, coupa Thatch. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, même si c'est dur à avaler.

- Nous sommes ici pour une trêve. Après, libre à vous de reprendre par le sang et la bataille ce qui aura été donné à l'un ou l'autre des parties, yoi. Nous allons jouer cela équitablement. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui soit de la même valeur que Markarth, en Bordeciel. Faillaise, qui est sous la domination des sombrages, si je ne me trompe pas, yoi. La Crevasse, contre la Brèche, voilà ma proposition. Cela permettrait au camp impérial d'avoir une voie sécurisé pour les communications avec Cyrodiil, d'un part, et d'autre part, la ville est assez grande pour accueillir des troupes et ainsi, mettre sur un pied d'égalité les deux camps. Autant de menace des deux côtés. Les Sombrages devraient même me remercier. Je laisse les Impériaux s'occuper de la Guilde des Voleurs, yoi.

Ulfric se leva.

- Il semblerait que votre neutralité ne le soit pas tant que ça. J'espérais mieux. Nous y allons, Galmar.

- Ace. Est-ce que tu contrôles assez ton Haki pour lui faire garder connaissance, mais juste mettre cet idiot à genoux, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, Marco, fit Ace.

Il inclina son chapeau sur son visage et immédiatement Ulfric tomba à genoux, pressé contre le sol par le Haki du jeune homme.

- Personne ne quittera cette réunion tant que la trêve ne sera pas signée, annonça Ace.

Esbern se leva, alors qu'Ace relâchait son Haki, laissant Ulfric se relevait. Le vieil homme se plaça devant Ulfric, l'air courroucé.

- Il suffit ! gronda le vieux archiviste des Lames. Êtes-vous si aveugle au danger que vous soyez incapable de dépasser vos petits désaccords ! Vous êtes assis ici à vous disputez à propos de… rien du tout ! Alors que c'est le destin de ce monde qui est dans la balance !

- Est-il avec vous, Delphine ? grogna Ulfric en arrangeant sa tenue. Si c'est le cas, vous devriez lui conseiller de faire attention à ce qu'il dit.

- Il est avec moi, répondit Delphine. Je vous conseils vous tous de l'écouter, avant de faire plus de grabuge.

- Ace ? demanda Marco.

Ulfric fut de nouveau à genoux, écraser sous le Haki du jeune homme, comme l'avait implicitement demandé le Phénix.

- Vous pouvez parler, maître Esbern, yoi, déclara Marco.

- Merci. Est-ce que vous ne comprenez donc pas le danger ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce que signifie le retour des dragons ? fit Esbern en se mettant à marcher d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Alduin est de retour ! Le Dévoreur de Monde ! Pendant que nous parlons, il dévore les âmes de vos camarades tombés au combat ! Il gagne en puissance à chaque soldat tué dans votre guerre inutile ! Êtes-vous donc incapable de mettre de côté vos différents pour un petit instant, face à ce danger pour tout le monde !?

- Un jolie discours, mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire… commença Elenwen.

- Fermez-la. S'il dit vrai au sujet d'Alduin… nous avons tous les deux trop à perdre, ici, souvenez-vous en, Tullius, siffla Ulfric.

- Je pense que nous pouvons continuer. Que tout le monde regagne sa place, yoi. Encore une fois, la parole des anciens peut être pleine de sagesse.

Esbern inclina la tête en remerciement, en allant s'asseoir.

- Thatch, raccompagne le Jarl à sa chaise, demanda Marco.

- Aye, aye, senshô~ !

Et Thatch alla voir Ulfric. Ace relâcha son Haki et le cuistot attrapa la tenue pleine de fourrure du Jarl, pour le forcer à se rasseoir à sa place, puis revint à sa place à côté de Marco.

- Ne me donnez pas une choppe de pisse de chèvre en me disant que c'est de l'hydromel ! gronda Ulfric. Les termes ne sont toujours pas acceptables !

- Avez-vous songé à quelque chose pour les rendre plus… _acceptable_, pour ce cher Ulfric ? s'enquit Tullius.

- Fordhiver passera sous la domination Impérial, et en contrepartie, Morthal sera sous celui des Sombrages. Soit ça, soit l'échange de la cité d'Epervine contre le port d'Aubétoile. Ainsi, les sombrages auront le plus grand cimetière de Bordeciel pour enterré leur mort, et les Impériaux pourront profiter de la malheureuse situation de la ville attaqué par les cauchemars. C'est l'un ou l'autre, yoi, proposa Marco.

Il eut quelques râlements des deux côtés.

- Serana, aurais-tu un septim à me passer, quelques instants ? demanda Marco, voyant que personne n'avait envie de choisir.

Serana fouilla ses poches, puis tendit une pièce en or au Phénix.

- Pile, ce sont les grosses villes qui sont échangés, face, ce sont les petites, yoi. Laissons le hasard décidé.

Et Marco lança la pièce. Tout le monde regarda la pièce tourbillonnait très haut dans les airs, avant d'être rattrapé. Marco la plaqua sur le dos de son autre main, et montra le résultat.

Face.

- Les Impériaux vont redécouvrir les joies de la magie, ricana Marco. Les Sombrages, eux, les plaisirs des marécages de Hjaalmarche. Une objection ?

Quelques grognements, mais rien de concret.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un signe qu'il n'y a pas d'objection. Comme toujours un bon compromis laisse toujours les deux partis froissés, yoi. Maître Arngeir, je pense que nous sommes arrivés à un accord.

Arngeir se leva et récapitula les termes du contrat :

Aubétoile resterait dans le camp des Sombrages.

Epervine dans celui des Impériaux.

Fortdhiver irait à l'Empire, en échange de Morthal pour les Sombrage.

Quant à Markarth, elle passerait aux mains des rebelles, en échange de Faillaise.

- Les enfants de Bordeciel non rien à redire devant les termes de l'arrangement, du moment qu'il en est de même pour l'Empire. Parlez donc, Elisif, je suis sûre que le général aimerait entendre votre avis, grogna Ulfric.

- Je n'ai rien à dire à cet assassin qui a pris la vie de mon mari, annonça Elisif en détournant la tête.

- L'Empire est d'accord avec tout ceci, annonça Tullius.

- Les termes ne dérogent en rien aux termes du Traité de l'Or Blanc, commenta Elenwen.

- Alors, veuillez signer ceci, déclara Arngeir en recevant d'un autre Grise-barbe la mise par écrit des termes du contrat. Tout ceux autour de cette table doive apposer leur signature, avec leur identité complète et réelle.

Ace fit une grimace.

- Tu veux un câlin de réconfort, Ace ? demanda Thatch, moqueusement.

- Et mon pied au cul ?

Le papier parvint jusqu'à leur groupe, avec une plume et de l'encre. Serana signa, suivit par Thatch et Marco.

Ace prit la plume, hésitant, puis signa de mauvaise grâce 'Gol D. Ace'.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer, personne ne connaissait Roger ici.

Le document fut alors remis à Balgruuf.

- Allons-y, Galmar, nous avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attend, déclara Ulfric.

- Maintenant que cela est fait, comment comptez-vous attirer un dragon à Fort Dragon ? demanda Balgruuf. Vous y avez songé, Enfant de Dragon ?

- Les dragons sont des créatures très fières, vous savez. Avec l'aide du chef des Grises Barbes, je compte trouver le nom de l'un d'eux. Leur nom est un thu'um en lui-même, donc, bien prononcer, ça devrait parvenir au concerné, qui ne résistera pas au défi d'affronter celui qui a pourtant réussi à effrayer Alduin, expliqua Ace.

- Doit-on conclure que nous n'avons plus rien à faire à cette table ? demanda Delphine.

- Vous n'étiez pas invité à l'origine, leur fit remarquer Thatch.

- Néanmoins, nous avons déjà le nom d'un dragon, si ça peut vous intéressez, annonça Esbern. En comparant les anciennes archives des Lames, trouvé à Havreciel, et la carte des Cimetières de Dragon, j'ai pu découvrir le nom d'un des dragons ressusciter par Alduin. Je ne suis pas doué en langage draconique, mais je suis certain que maître Arngeir nous fera un plaisir de le lire pour nous.

Et Esbern tira un papier de sa poche qu'il tendit à Arngeir.

- _Odahviing_, lut le maître de la voix.

- Le Chasseur des Neiges Ailés, traduisit Ace.

- Vos connaissances semblent avoir grandement augmenté dans la langue draconique, Enfant de Dragon, commenta Arngeir.

- Si on veut ! Shihihihi !

- Eh bien, je vais aller ordonner à mes hommes d'huiler les chaînes et de préparer le piège. C'est bien quelque chose dont on se souviendra longtemps, et dont les bardes pourront faire le récit dans des siècles et des siècles encore ! fit Balgruuf en se levant. Je vous attends à Blancherive. Votre capitaine se joindra-t-il à la bataille ?

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je suis absent depuis trop longtemps. Je me dois de retourner auprès de mon équipage, soupira Marco en se levant à son tour. Pouvons-nous vous emprunter votre cour ?

- Allez-y, assura Arngeir. Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître, maître Phénix.

Ace cacha son visage par son chapeau.

Il en avait oublié que Marco n'était là que pour négocier la trêve… lui dire adieu, là, c'était douloureux.

* * *

Dans la cour, Marco arrangea son sac et fit face aux trois autres.

- Ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Serana. Si l'envie te prend de suivre ces deux idiots sur la Grand Line, ça sera avec plaisir que je t'accepterais dans l'équipage, yoi… salua Marco.

- Merci bien, fit la vampire. Ce fut un plaisir réciproque.

Et ils se serrèrent la main.

- Thatch… évite de trop courir les jupons, d'accord ? demanda Marco.

- Voyons, Marco… s'offusqua Thatch.

Ils échangèrent une virile étreinte.

- Prend soin de toi, vieux frère, souffla le Phénix.

- Promis. Veilles sur toi et tout le monde, souffla Thatch.

Marco se tourna vers Ace et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je t'attends dans le Shin Sekai, Ace. Je t'ai attendu deux ans… j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra que tu reviennes. Alors, ne meurt pas, je le supporterais pas, yoi. Aishiteru…

- Je t'aime aussi, Marco, murmura Ace.

Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent, puis se séparèrent.

Marco ébouriffa affectueusement la fourrure de Bran, puis se tourna vers le portail de la cour qui donnait sur quelques rochers, puis le vide. Au loin, dans le ciel, on pouvait tout juste discerner une porte d'Oblivion qui venait de s'ouvrir.

- C'est l'heure. Faîtes honneur à notre nom et à Oyaji, les mecs, lança Marco.

Les deux commandants se mirent dans un semblant de garde à vous.

Marco marcha à pas rapide vers le portail qu'il ouvrit un peu brutalement, puis se jeta dans le vide. L'instant d'après, ce fut un immense oiseau de flamme qui s'éleva dans le ciel, et vola jusqu'à la porte mauve, qui se referma sur lui.

Ace essuya ses larmes et se détourna de là où avait disparu Marco.

- Allons-y, nous avons un dragon a capturé.

* * *

Tout le monde fut soulager de voir le Phénix réapparaître au beau milieu de la journée, haut dans le ciel, puis fondre sur le navire. Malgré les messages, ils avaient tous été inquiet sur sa santé, dû à sa si longue absence.

- Bon retour, Marco. Il n'y a eu aucun incident en ton absence, salua Jozu alors que Marco reprenait sa forme humaine. Et pour toi ?

- Des migraines à n'en plus finir, et une haine inimaginable pour les politiciens, yoi, soupira Marco.

L'équipage se rassembla autour de lui, pour avoir des explications mais le Phénix les devança :

- L'heure n'est pas à la parole, mais à la prière. Alors, si vous avez un dieu à prier, faîte appel à lui, en priant pour le retour prochain de deux des nôtres. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour l'instant. Si cela échoue, les explications ne serviront plus à rien, yoi.

Et il se laissa tomber contre le mal en tailleur, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Jiru.

- Je prie et j'attends, yoi. Je prie et j'attends.

* * *

_Temps imparti avant début dans le Shin Sekai des Mugiwara : Trois mois._

* * *

**JE vous donne rendez-vous juste après pour la suite :p**


	48. Chapter 45

**Donc, voici la suite, et au programme du jour : On capture un dragon, avant de se mettre à la poursuite d'Alduin (hehe)**

* * *

Bran devança Ace, Serana et Thatch dans Fort Dragon.

Y'avait pas un chat dans le palais.

- Eh bien... commenta Serana. Où ils sont tous ?

- Ace !

Le jeune homme regarda le petit Nelkir courir vers lui et s'accroupit à son niveau :

- Hey, Nelkir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est vrai ce qu'y se raconte ?! Tu vas vraiment enfermer un dragon ici ?! demanda le gamin, surexcité.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, commenta Thatch.

- Je peux vous regarder faire ! Dîtes oui ! S'il vous plaît ! supplia le gamin.

- On va se battre contre un dragon, tu en as conscience ? demanda Serana.

- Zen, il veut juste regarder... fit Ace.

Thatch leva un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Serana, alors qu'Ace suivait déjà le gamin, qui le guider jusqu'à Balgruuf, absent de son trône.

- Tu veux le raisonner ? demanda Thatch.

- Je m'inquiète pour l'enfant, c'est tout, avoua Serana.

- Boh, s'il reste en dehors du combat, ça devrait aller. Il est pas aussi idiot que ça, Ace… après tout, il a réussi à élever son petit-frère tout seul.

- Raison de plus pour s'inquiéter, quand on voit Luffy.

* * *

Balgruuf était penché sur quelques cartes quand ils le trouvèrent derrière le grand hall.

- Ah, Enfant de Dragon ! Nous avons mis en place le piège, nous n'attendons que vous pour capturer le dragon ! annonça Balgruuf.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre que mes potes et moi, pour l'affronter. Le reste de vos hommes, qu'ils restent à l'abri pour lâcher le piège, demanda Ace.

- Vous êtes certain ? demanda le Jarl.

- Aussi sûre que je suis un D.

- Ne vous en faîte pas, on a vu de tout chez les dragons, assura Serana.

- Mes hommes sont prêts à déclencher le piège. Les grandes chaînes sont huilées. Nous attendons votre signal. Nelkir, reste à l'intérieur, fit le Jarl.

- Il peut regarder, je suis certain qu'il y a un endroit où il peut se mettre, sans être en danger, fit Ace.

- N'essayez pas de le raisonner. Quand il a une idée dans le crâne, il n'y a que sa narcolepsie qui puisse le faire changer d'avis, ou son estomac, voir notre capitaine ou son frère. Sinon, personne ne s'y risquerait, souffla Thatch. Vot' gamin ne risque rien, pas de souci à ce sujet.

- Nous y allons ? coupa Ace.

- Mes hommes savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Jouer votre rôle au mieux. Le destin de ma cité et la vie de mon fils est entre vos mains, soupira Balgruuf. Par ici.

Et Balgruuf les entraîna vers l'immense porte face à la table avec les cartes. Ils se retrouvèrent face à la vue splendide des montagnes et de la plaine de Blancherive.

Thatch siffla.

- Belle vu, complimenta-t-il. Et le piège ?

- Lève la tête, lui dit Serana.

En levant le crâne, on voyait une traverse de bois suspendu par deux chaînes au plafond, d'apparence très lourde. Il suffisait que deux personnes actionne une chaîne chacun, et bam ! Prisonnier le dragon. Balgruuf parla à ses hommes, et deux d'entre eux coururent monter un escalier de chaque côté du grand porche, se mettant en position pour lâcher le piège. Le reste se replia dans le fond.

- Quand on vous donnera le signal, vous ferrez tomber le piège, annonça Thatch.

- Oi, Nelkir, va te mettre là-haut, tu pourras tout voir, lui dit Ace.

Le garçon fila vers l'un des escaliers, et bientôt, il apparut sur l'un des deux balcons qui surplombaient le porche.

- Les lunes sont magnifiques, ce soir, constata Serana en laissant tomber sa capuche, alors que les lunes avaient remplacé le soleil couchant.

- Belle nuit pour un combat, ricana Thatch en sortant ses épées que Marco avait eu la bonté de lui donner en venant.

Ace arrangea son chapeau sur son crâne avec un sourire féroce, puis s'avança vers la partie totalement découverte du porche. Il posa un pied sur le rebord, surplombant le paysage au-dessus et un dernier regard vers les autres, il appela le dragon :

- _Odahviing _!

Le cri raisonna un long instant dans l'air...

Et ils attendirent...

- _Rooooooooooooooooooooooar _!

Le cri était lointain, mais il était là.

- C'est notre invité ? demanda Thatch.

Ace tira son couteau de sa ceinture, alors que Serana chargeait des sorts entre ses mains.

- On verra bien, ricana Ace.

- Ouaf ! aboya Bran avant de se mettre en garde.

En effet, le dragon était là, en vue, volant vers eux.

Il vola en raz-motte sur eux, et ils durent faire attention, car un peu plus, et ils étaient envoyé dans le vide dans une chute très certainement mortel.

Et il repassa au-dessus d'eux.

- _Joor... zah frul !_

Le dragon se crasha sur le porche et se remit sur patte un peu difficilement.

- En plein dans le mille, Ace ! complimenta Thatch.

- _Dovahkiin _! grogna le dragon. Je suis là !

Le groupe d'aventurier se mit en position pour reculer dans le porche, vers le piège.

- _Yol... Toor Shul _! hurla le dragon.

Serana et Thatch esquivèrent le feu qu'Ace prit en pleine poire.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on vient de se rencontrer, fit le jeune homme en émargeant, ses brûlures s'effaçant avec les flammes de son logia. Laisse-moi te retourner la politesse !

Ace prit une profonde inspiration et hurla un souffle enflammé noir :

- _Yol... Toor Shul !_

Le dragon eut un peu de mal à encaisser.

Bran s'attaqua à ses pattes arrière.

Un signe de la tête de Thatch, et ils commencèrent à reculer, titillant le dragon avec des attaques électrique pour Serana, et des _Higan _pour Ace, histoire de ne pas le tuer. Thatch nargua le dragon en faisant jouer ses lames contre ses crocs, et finalement, ils furent assez au fond, le dragon le suivant toujours, pour donner le signal :

- MAINTENANT ! cria Thatch.

BOUM !

Le piège tomba, emprisonnant la bête qui poussa un cri, prise au piège. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais rien à faire, sa tête était prisonnière.

- _Nid !_ grogna le dragon. _Horvutah med kodaav..._ _Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin..._

- Tu peux traduire, Ace ? demanda Serana, toujours en garde.

- Il a été capturé comme un ours tombe dans un piège, traduisit Ace. Son empressement à nous rencontrer dans la bataille a été la cause de sa défaite. Odahviing. Parle que tout le monde te comprenne. Tu es chez les _joorre_, pas chez les _dov_.

Le dragon grogna un peu dans sa barbe, donnant le temps à tout le monde de l'observer. Il avait de magnifiques écailles rouge sombre, presque bordeaux, avec des écailles presque bleu mauve sur son ventre, à quelques endroits de ses pattes, de ses ailes et de sa queue, ainsi que sous sa tête.

- Je... salue la, hmmm... ruse sournoise mise en œuvre pour concevoir un tel _grahmindol_- stratagème.

- À la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, rétorqua Thatch.

Le dragon souffla de la fumée par les naseaux, signe d'agacement.

- Mon nom est Ace. Portgas D. Ace, Odahviing, se présenta Ace.

- _Zu'u bonaar_, Portgas D. Ace. Toi et tes compagnons avaient traversé mille épreuves pour me placer dans cette position... humiliante... grogna le dragon. Laisse-moi deviner...

- Je t'en prie, assura Ace.

- _Hind siiv_ _Alduin, _hmm ? Tu souhaites sans doute savoir où se trouve Alduin...

- Le où, je sais. Ce qu'on veut, c'est comment y aller.

- _Rinik vazah _! Des mots appropriés ! _Alduin bovul _! Si j'ai répondu à ton appel, c'est pour mettre ton thu'um à l'épreuve en personne. Nombre d'entre nous commencé à remettre le règne d'Alduin en question. C'est à se demander si son thu'um était vraiment le plus puissant ! Parmi nous, évidemment, _mu ni meyye_. Nul n'est encore prêt à le défier ouvertement !

- On s'en fou de tout ça, on veut savoir comment trouver Alduin, coupa Thatch.

- _Unslaad Krosis_. Innombrables excuses, se reprit le dragon. Je m'égare.

- Ne t'égare pas trop, Ace n'est pas la personne la plus patiente qui soit, avertit gentiment Serana.

- Alduin s'est rendu à Sovngarde, pour retrouver sa force en dévorant les _sillesejoorre_... les âmes des mortels défunts... Un privilège qu'il garde jalousement. Son portail vers Sovngarde est à Skuldafn, l'un de ses anciens temples, perché dans les montagnes de l'Est. _Mindoraan, pah ok middovahe lavraan til_. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire que tout ce qu'il reste de sa force y est concentré. Z_u'u lost ofan hin laan..._ Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, me laisseras-tu partir ?

- Les montages de l'Est... répéta Thatch.

- Les montagnes de Veloth, peut-être, à la frontière entre Bordeciel et Morrowind, supposa Serana. Mais il nous faudra des jours pour trouver ce temple ! Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de ruines qu'on trouve là-bas...

- Tes réponses ne sont pas assez précises, donc, tu vas rester encore un instant comme ça, annonça Ace.

- _Hmmm, Krosis_...il reste un _détail_ que j'ai oublié de mentionner au sujet de Skuldafn... glissa le dragon.

- Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que c'est le truc le plus important à savoir ? soupira Serana.

- De quoi est-il question ? demanda Thatch.

- Une chose très simple... annonça Odahviing. Tu possèdes le thu'um d'un _dovah_, mais tu n'en as pas les ailes. Sans ailes, vous ne pourrez poser le pied dans Skuldafn.

- J'ai des ailes, annonça Serana.

- Marco aurait dû rester un peu plus longtemps, soupira Thatch.

- Bien évidemment, je pourrais t'y déposer... glissa le dragon. Mais pas si je suis emprisonné ainsi.

- Je peux voler, avec mon akuma no mi, fit Ace. Le souci reste pour toi, Thatch... quoique...

Le groupe regarda le dragon.

- Tu nous prends tous les trois jusqu'à Skuldafn, annonça Ace.

- _Nid_... refusa le dragon.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que nous soyons dans une impasse. Quelques jours de captivités devraient lui faire changer d'avis, soupira Serana.

- Certes. _Orin brit ro. _Je ne peux quitter ses lieux tant que vous n'aurez pas vaincu Alduin, chose que vous ne pourrez faire sans mon aide.

Et ils s'éloignèrent du dragon qui les regarda d'un œil outragé.

- C'était grandiose, avoua le Jarl à Thatch et Serana, alors que le petit Nelkir prenait Ace en otage.

C'est là que la dernière personne qu'on s'attendait à voir arriva : Farengar, le sorcier de la cour.

- Incroyable... ! Vous n'imaginez pas depuis combien de temps j'attends une telle opportunité... fit le mage.

Tout le monde eut comme un mauvais pressentiment, ce qui se confirma.

En effet, Farengar s'avança dans le porche jusqu'au dragon et lui dit :

- Je vous serais vivement reconnaissant de me laisser effectuer quelques..._tests_ sur vous. Il s'agit purement et simplement de faire avancer la science.

Tout le monde se frappa le visage devant la connerie du mage. Même Bran !

- Disparaît, mage ! rugit Odahviing. Ne mets pas à l'épreuve ma patience !

- Vous ne remarquerez même pas ma présence, je vous assure. La plus part d'entre eux sont indolore, surtout pour un dragon de votre envergure ! fit le sorcier en passant derrière le dragon.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée, Farengar, avertit Irileth. Même pour vous.

- Vous n'êtes pas à quelques écailles près... ni même quelques gouttes de sang... continua le mage.

- _Jor mey _! Que fais-tu là !? gronda Odahviing qui ne parvenait pas à voir ce que faisait le mage à cause du piège.

Et elle avait tout à fait raison, Irileth, parce que le dragon commença à s'agiter très sérieusement, et tenta même de cramer le plafond. La queue passa à un cheveu du mage, et ça aurait fait très mal.

- Farengar, ça suffit ! rugit le Jarl.

Et le mage s'en alla en courant, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

- _Dovahkiin _! J'ai changé d'avis ! Je vous prendrais tous les trois, mais par pitié, ne laissez plus ce fou m'approcher ! rugit le dragon. Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! _Zu'u ni tahrodiis_. Alduin a montré l'illégitimité de son règne. Je suis seul maître de mon destin, maintenant…

- Relâchez le dragon, demanda Ace.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? demanda Serana.

- L'instinct, annonça le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Bon, vous ouvrez le piège ou pas !

Et le piège fut remonté. Le dragon s'ébroua, mettant les gardes présents sur la défensive, mais Odahviing ne fit rien d'agressif.

- _Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal _! assura le dragon.

- Qui a dit que nous avions peur ? demanda Ace.

- C'est pas un dragon comme toi, mon pépère qui fera que je vais me chier dans mon froc ! assura Thatch.

Et Odahviing commença à tourner sur lui-même avant de s'avancer en titubant sous ses blessures vers le balcon du porche. Une fois à ciel ouvert, il baissa la tête en disant :

- _Saraan uth_ _-_ J'attends vos ordres, comme convenu. L'heure est-elle venue pour vous de voir le monde comme seul les _dovah_ en sont capables ?

- Allons à Skuldafn sans tarder, fit Serana. C'est bon pour vous ?

- Bran, tu nous attends à Vendeaume ! ordonna Ace.

- Ouaf ouaf ! aboya le chien.

- Bon courage ! leur lança le Jarl.

- Que Davy Jones ait pitié de nous, soupira Thatch.

Et il se hissa sur le cou du dragon, imité par Ace qui se mit à l'avant, se tenant aux cornes, et Serana se casa entre eux.

- _Zok brit uth ! _Mais laisse-moi te prévenir, une fois que tu auras parcouru le ciel de _keizaal_, tu jalouseras les _dov_ encore d'avantage.

- Il suffit que je saute sur Marco pendant sa ronde pour voir ce spectacle, lui dit Ace. On y va ?

- _Amativ ! Mu bo katin stinselo, _fit le dragon avant de prendre son envol dans le ciel avec ses passagers.

* * *

Le dragon se posa dans la cour d'une ruine encastrée dans les montagnes éclairé par le soleil levant. Il avait bien raison, s'il n'avait pas été là, ils n'auraient jamais pu y mettre les pieds.

- Je ne peux vous portez plus loin, annonça le dragon alors que ses passagers posés pieds à terre. _Krif voth akrin. _J'attendrais votre retour, ou celui d'Alduin.

- Pas de souci. Oh, et quand tu te seras remis de notre combat, je connais un garçon qui sera ravi de mesurer son thu'um contre le tien, fit Ace.

Le dragon hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Tout juste il était parti qu'un autre dragon arriva en hurlant :

_- Skuldafn fen kos dinok !_

- Il dit quoi ? demanda Serana en commençant à lancer sa magie sur le dragon, après s'être mis sa capuche sur la tête.

- Que Skuldafen sera notre mort, traduisit Ace.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! ricana Thatch.

Une fois le dragon cloué au sol par le thu'um, il se fit taillé proprement en morceaux par le cuistot qui semblait vouloir tenter de faire une recette avec lui.

L'âme tout juste absorbée que quatre draugrs se jetèrent sur eux.

- Je sens qu'on va s'en voir ! grogna Thatch. Fais une crise de narcolepsie, et je te tue, Ace !

- Pousses-toi ! lui dit Ace.

Il grimpa sur quelques ruines et se jeta de cette hauteur au milieu de dragurs, provoquant une explosion de flammes à l'atterrissage.

Clac ! Clac !

Deux coups de lames et deux têtes sautèrent.

Craaaaaac !

D'un coup de griffe, Serana venait d'arracher une autre tête, avant de griller totalement l'autre draugr avec son électricité.

- Bon, ça c'est fait, maintenant, par où ? demanda Ace.

- Par là où y'a le plus de protection, non ? proposa Thatch. On protège ce qui a de la valeur.

- Question... on fera comment pour partir, une fois fini ? demanda Serana.

- Une chose à la fois, lui dirent les deux pirates.

Après avoir encaissé un autre dragon et huit draugrs, ils trouvèrent refuge dans une des ruines. Ils firent une pose pour se reposer quelques instants (bien obliger, puisqu'Ace fit une crise de narcolepsie, impossible de le réveiller.). Après ça, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir en ruine, et tombèrent sur trois draugrs qui voulurent les mettre à terre avec leur thu'um.

En continuant, ils tombèrent sur une salle avec des énigmes, bien infesté de draugrs, dont ils se débarrassèrent rapidement, pouvant ainsi se concentrer sur l'énigme.

- On a trois piliers, pour quatre plaques, raisonna Serana. Hmmmm...

Elle alla à l'extrême gauche et tourna le pilier pour afficher le signe du poisson.

- Thatch, le pilier devant toi, essaye de le mettre sur le serpent, demanda Serana.

Thatch, à l'autre bout, s'exécuta.

- Et au milieu ? demanda Thatch.

- On va essayer le serpent.

Et Serana orienta le pilier sur le serpent.

- Ace !

Ace activa le levier au centre de la pièce, et la grille de gauche s'ouvrit.

- Si c'est un cul de sac, on pourra toujours faire demi-tour, fit Serana. En route.

Et ils reprirent le chemin, montant quelques escaliers... pour tomber sur une embuscade de draugr.

- On aurait peut-être dû prendre l'autre passage, commenta Thatch en se mettant dos à dos avec Ace et Serana.

- Thatch, on va affronter un dragon avec les pouvoirs d'un dieu, alors profite un peu du divertissement avant qu'on tombe sur le poids lourds, lui dit Ace en enflammant ses poings.

Et ils s'acharnèrent sur les draugrs, reculant lentement vers un passage secret qui s'était révélé dans l'un des sarcophages adossés au mur du fond. Comme ils y allaient à reculons, la seule chose qui traumatisa Thatch, ce fut les toiles d'araignées, et les sacs d'œufs qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Les proprios des lieux ayant déjà fini en grillade, merci Ace !

* * *

En passant une porte, ils trouvèrent d'autres draugrs.

- _Fus ro dah !_

Serana regarda avec amusement le zombie volait sous le cri d'Ace.

- Strike, sourit Ace de toutes ses dents.

- C'est certain, il ne se relèvera pas, lui, soupira Thatch, content de ne plus être en territoire arachnide.

Il fila taillader un autre draugr, esquivant le thu'um de celui-ci à temps, pour finalement lui écraser la tête contre un pilier.

Pendant ce temps, Serana se chargea de la seconde énigme, alignant comme il fallait les différents totems. Elle siffla Ace qui activa le levier, faisant qu'un pont levis tomba, leur permettant de pouvoir franchir une nouvelle porte.

- On fait un sacré travail d'équipe, quand même, commenta Thatch en tenant la porte pour Serana.

Cela tira un air triste à Ace qui s'enfonça en avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Serana.

- Avant, quand on bossait à trois, c'était avec Marco, c'est tout, expliqua Thatch. Sinon, il bossait majoritairement en solo, la spécialité de sa flotte, à l'époque. Ou alors, il faisait équipe avec son second, ou Marco. Il a le mal du pays, c'est tout. Je l'ai aussi, mais je le garde pour moi. Allons-y.

* * *

Dans la zone suivante, ils enchaînèrent pièges et draugrs, faisant qu'au final, ils cessèrent de se battre : ils se mirent à courir, esquivant toutes les attaques, et frappant juste quand l'adversaire était devant leur nez.

Ils finirent par tomber sur un draugr plus puissants que les autres qui gardaient une porte à énigme nordique.

Quand il tomba enfin à terre, il lâcha une griffe de diamant.

- Je vais faire une collection de ce genre de griffe, déclara Ace en la ramassant.

Il la retourna, et aligna les cercles avec les animaux dans l'ordre indiqué par l'objet de diamant. Il utilisa ensuite la griffe dans la serrure, avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Les cercles tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, avant que la porte ne s'enfonce dans le sol.

Ace passa en coup de vent la porte.

- Attends !

- Y'a un mot de puissance ! prétexta le jeune homme.

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au plafond, et accélérèrent pour le rejoindre.

Ace était déjà face à un mur draconique, enregistrant le nouveau mot.

- Qu'est-ce que dit le mur ? demanda Serana.

Ace recula d'un pas et lut :

- _Qethsegol vahrukiv sahsunaar, do daniik Vundeheim ag nahlaas naal qo do Unslaad Krosis._ Cette pierre commémore les villageois du Vundeheim maudit, brûler vivant par la Foudre de la Peine Éternelle.

Il retira son chapeau et le posa sur son cœur un instant, pour se recueillir, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer avant de remettre le chapeau sur son crâne.

- Et le mot de puissance dans tout ça ? demanda Thatch.

- Foudre. _Qo._

Ils prirent un chemin à gauche, sans s'arrêter pour se remplir les poches. Ils étaient déjà assez charger comme ça. Ils finirent par trouver la sortit.

* * *

- Dîtes moi que je rêve, souffla Thatch. On vient de passer des draugrs, et y'a encore _pire _!?

- Shhh ! Baisse la voix, murmura Serana.

- C'est le boss de fin de parti, Thatch, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un comité d'accueil avec tapis rouge ? murmura Ace. Oui, y'a bien deux dragons avec un prêtre-dragon, et alors ?

- On se partage les tâches ? proposa Serana.

- Attendez, je veux essayer quelque chose... marmonna Thatch.

Il cessa de rester allonger dans l'escalier qui menait tout au sommet du temple, là où s'élevait une étrange magie. Il rassembla ses mains devant lui, et une lueur rouge se forma en boule entre ses paumes.

- C'est de la magie d'illusion, constata Serana. Bien plus puissant qu'un sort de furie classique... d'où tu tiens ça ?

- De Nocturne, répondit Thatch.

Le sort prit la forme d'un rossignol, et Thatch le lança vers le prêtre-dragon, avant de se jeter à terre. L'oiseau percuta la liche, et l'enveloppa d'une aura rouge.

L'effet fut immédiat : les deux dragons cessèrent de rester percher tranquillement sur les ruines, et attaquèrent la liche qui décida de les tuer, mais elle ne fit pas le poids. Elle avait par contre ramassé un étrange sceptre planté dans le sol, fermant le passage magique.

Quand la créature retrouva le repos éternel qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter, elle avait réussi à blesser assez les deux dragons, si bien qu'il ne fallut que quelques attaques pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- C'est vraiment pas mal, ce truc, avoua Ace. Comment ça marche ?

- Si j'ai bien saisi, la personne touchée attaque tout le monde, expliqua Thatch. Karliah m'a donné quelques notes sur les pouvoirs de Rossignols, je ne fais que découvrir ce que je peux faire en tant qu'agent de Nocturne.

- C'est le principe des sorts de Furie, Frénésie et Mayhem, expliqua Serana. Ce sont des sorts de l'école d'Illusion.

- Tu veux pas te spécialisé dans l'Illusion, Ace ? fit Thatch avec un sourire.

- La Guérison Nécromantique peut être d'une grande utilité si Serana nous suit dans la Grand Line, et les premiers soins lors d'un combat seront plus efficaces, si je me spécialise en guérison, fit Ace. Anne-Marie a dit une école, pas dix. J'ai choisi la survie, Thatch.

- Sinon... je suppose que ceci est le portail vers Sovngarde, fit Serana qui était monté sur le socle où se tenait auparavant le Prêtre-dragon, après avoir ramassé le bâton de celui-ci.

Thatch et Ace la rejoignirent.

De là où ils étaient, juste devant eux, il y avait une sorte de sceau graver dans le sol sur une large surface. Juste à l'endroit où il y avait l'étrange colonne de magie, juste auparavant.

Serana planta dans le sol le bâton du Prêtre et la colonne de magie s'éleva immédiatement de la gravure qui se détruisit immédiatement. Ce fut une cheminé de lumière dorée et bleutée.

- Bon, ben, je suppose que c'est ça le passage, marmonna Thatch en se grattant sa barbiche.

Ace lui tendit une main qu'il prit, avant que le jeune ne tende sa seconde à Serana qui l'accepta.

- En route pour Sovngarde ? proposa Ace.

- Vous êtes deux privilégiés, vous savez... aucun vivant n'a jamais vu Sovngarde, souffla Serana.

- Tu as déjà vu Sovngarde ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Non. Même si être une vampire me range dans la catégorie des morts-vivants, je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir Sovngarde.

- On y va ? demanda Ace.

- Allons botter le cul d'Alduin ! rugit Thatch.

Et d'un seul mouvement, le trio sauta dans le passage.

* * *

_Luffy marcha vers son chapeau et le mit sur son crâne._

_« Soit prêt, Lu', le combat est pour bientôt... »_

_- Pas de souci, Ace, je suis à toi quand tu veux, souffla Luffy en inclinant l'article de paille sur son crâne._


	49. Confrontation Principale 2 : Alduin

**Et c'est ici que va se conclure l'arc sur Alduin !**

**Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, y'aura, comme pour l'autre fois, un retour temporaire sur le monde de One Piece à pour nos pirates, mais cette fois, j'ai déjà choisi ce qu'il en serait, donc... hehe, vous verrez au prochain chapitre !**

**J'aurais dû le faire pour la confrontation avec Harkon, mais j'y ais pas pensé. C'est pour ça qu'ajourd'hui, je vous propose un peu de musique pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.**

**Tout d'abord celle-ci pour Sovngarde : watch?v=P-u_X5fpO48 **

**Ensuite, celle-ci, pour faire face à Alduin : ** watch?v=r3rmcSzb6XE

**Pour ceux qui sont curieux, la traduction est disponible sur le net, toujours sur le site de référence UESP ^^**

**Roooo, je parle, je parle... Krif voth ahkrin et bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent... ce fut la musique. Une étrange musique épique, avec une sorte de chœur en draconique.

Puis, ce fut le ciel, qui était un étrange mélange de vert, bleu et oranger, tout en haut, tournoyant autour d'un trou lumineux, avant de s'interrompre au niveau de l'horizon sur des étoiles.

Enfin, le paysage... ils se tenaient en haut d'un escalier de pierre ornait de chaque côté par des statuts de pierres, sans doute représentant des mages ou des érudits, le tout entouré par des haut pins et des flambeaux. Au loin, on pouvait voir la brume, descendant jusqu'à un immense bâtiment.

- Whouhawe... c'est donc ça... Sovngarde, souffla Serana.

- Eh ben, c'est un sacré p'tit coin de paradis ! ricana Thatch.

- C'est censé être drôle ? demanda Ace.

Thatch réfléchi un instant puis secoua la tête.

- Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Dans le lointain, on entendit le cri d'un dragon.

- Alduin ? demanda Serana.

- Possible, souffla Thatch.

Ace sembla écouté autre chose, une moue pensive aux lèvres, un sourcil levé.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda Thatch.

- Hmm ? Non rien, j'écoute le chœur. Laisse tomber... allons-y. Alduin ne nous fera pas le plaisir de crever tout seul. Oh, j'ai pensé à une chose... si je fais un Sacrement Noir pour avoir la tête de Sengoku, tu crois que ça marchera ?

- Toi, t'as passé trop de temps en tête à tête avec Marco, soupira Thatch.

- J'en doute, Ace, lui dit Serana. Les assassins de la Confrérie Noir ne seront sans doute pas capable de changer de monde pour l'exécution de ce contrat. Tu peux faire quelque chose conter la brume ?

Ace se racla la gorge et lança son thu'um :

- _Lok... vah koor !_

La brume se dispersa... pour revenir immédiatement !

- Whouawe... marmonna Thatch.

Ace essaya, essaye encore, encore, et _encore,_ mais rien à faire, le brouillard _revenait._

- C'est certain, tu ne sers à rien sur ce coup là, constata Thatch.

Et le jeune D. tomba à quatre pattes, par terre, déprimé.

Thatch le força à se remettre debout, puis ils reprirent la route.

* * *

Là, ils rencontrèrent un soldat, sans doute un Sombrage, qui leur parla :

- Allez-vous en ! L'horreur se tapis dans la brume...

- Hein ? firent Ace et Thatch.

- Nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayer de braver les dangers de la ténébreuse vallée... mais tout courage est vain face aux périls qui gardent le chemin.

- Vous parlez de la brume ? C'est quoi ? demanda Serana.

- Je l'ignore, mais nul n'a jamais pu la traverser... Alduin, a l'appétit insatiable, pourchasse les âmes prisonnières de cette ténébreuse vallée... Pouvez-vous nous montrer le chemin menant au Panthéon de Shor, et nous accordé le repos depuis longtemps mérité ?

- De ce que j'ai vu, je crois que c'est au bout de la Vallée, fit Serana. Si on reste tous ensemble, on devrait y arriver. Les garçons ?

Les deux pirates haussèrent des épaules.

- Merci. Pressons-nous, avant qu'Alduin ne dévore noter chaire, portons la nouvelle de notre funeste destin au Panthéon de Shor ! Hâtons-nous, avant que ce brouillard ne nous piège un peu plus dans les filets du Dévor-

Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut happé par la gueule plein de crocs d'Alduin qui s'éloigna immédiatement avec son butin, bientôt caché par la brume. Personne n'avait rien put faire.

Le trio en resta figé.

Serana tomba à genoux.

- Je l'ai même pas vu arriver... souffla-t-elle. Comment allons nous le vaincre ?

- On le fera, un point c'est tout, lui dit Thatch en lui prenant une main.

Ace secoua la tête, comme s'il s'ébrouait.

Il leva le visage vers le ciel et cria quelque chose à Alduin, vu que ce fut en draconique.

- Tu lui as dis quoi ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Que je lui arracherais les yeux et la langue, et que j'en profiterais pour le castrer. Oh, et que je garderais son crâne pour l'accrocher dans ma cabine, siffla Ace. Serana, debout. Alduin nous ignore encore. Allons à ce foutu Panthéon, on aura sans doute quelques choses d'intéressant à apprendre, afin de ne pas se battre dans toute cette brume.

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver devant quelques marches qui menaient jusqu'à un pont fait dans un squelette d'animal géant, qui traçait la voie vers un magnifique palais.

- Oyaji aurait put rentrer sans soucis dans ce bâtiment, commenta Thatch. Oh, un autre mec.

- Il doit s'agir de Tsun, annonça Serana.

- Tsun ? répéta Ace.

- En tout cas, il est tout aussi peu vêtu qu'Ace ! ricana Thatch.

- Tsun est un héros nordique, et le porte bouclier de Shor. Il juge les âmes des défunts digne ou non de joindre le Panthéon, expliqua Serana.

- Oh...

Déjà, le guerrier fantomatique battit comme une armoire à glace vint à leur rencontre. Il était grand, c'était indéniable. Thatch lui arrivait à peine aux épaules, et pourtant, le cuistot était pas des plus petits.

- Qu'est-ce que vous amènes à Sovngarde, séjour des morts et récompense de Shor pour les âmes valeureuses ? demanda l'homme

- On est juste ici pour botter le cul d'Alduin, annonça Ace.

- C'est une quête fatidique... ils sont nombreux ce qui piaffent de défier le Ver depuis qu'il a établi son piège à âme au seuil de Sovngarde... Mais avisé de votre venu, Shor a calmé notre ardeur, et retardé notre assaut...

- Shor savait pour notre venu ? s'étonna Serana.

- Trois héros veulent se joindre à vous, mais pour cela, il faut que vous passiez le pont pour atteindre le Panthéon des braves dont je garde l'entrer. C'est en vie que vous devez y pénétré dans le royaume des morts, vous qui n'êtes pas des ombres comme ceux qui passent par ici... Par quel droit prétendez-vous y pénétrer ?

- Par droit de Butin, je suis un Rossignol, annonça Thatch.

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire à Tsun. Serana prit Ace par le poignet et ils s'écartèrent un peu de Thatch, alors que le Héros Nordique disait :

- Ne vous méprenez pas, voleur enveloppé par la nuit, qui gâté, dépouille de façon immérité le butin gagné honorablement à la bataille, d'un guerrier. Vous êtes déjà condamné par le pacte qui vous lie à votre maîtresse des ombres, mais je ne m'opposerai pas à votre quête, si tu peux résister à ma force.

- C'était une mauvaise idée, Thatch, soupira Serana.

- Je dirais à Marco que tu t'es fait recaler à Sovngarde, se moqua Ace.

Thatch soupira et brandit ses épées, alors que Tsun tiré sa hache de guerre.

Ils commencèrent à s'affronter pour une courte passe d'arme, où Thatch eut la malheureuse surprise de réaliser que Tsun pouvait utiliser le thu'um, aussi. Finalement, le héros nordique posa un genoux à terre.

- Mort ou vivant, par ordre de Shor, nul ne peut passer ce pont sans que je ne l'en juge digne, en lui faisant passer l'épreuve du guerrier. Tu as bien combattu. Tu es donc digne d'entrer.

- Ah ? Bon... fit le cuistot, perplexe.

Thatch rangea ses armes et s'avança vers le pont. Tsun se remit debout et se tourna vers Serana.

- Et toi, Fille du Port-du-Froid ? Par quel droit prétends-tu pénétré en ces lieux ?

- Par droit de Jugement d'un Pair... J'ai mit fin à la prophétie de la Tyrannie du Soleil, répondit Serana avec hésitation.

- Un acte noble qui t'auréole de gloire... Peux-tu encaisser ma colère ?

- Nous le verrons, vaillant Tsun.

Et elle arma sa magie, esquivant de son mieux les coups de haches, tout en électrocutant le Tsun, ou en utilisant son sort de ponction de vie.

Tsun fini par poser de nouveau genoux à terre, et autorisa Serana a passé, avant de se remettre sur pieds. Il se tourna vers Ace.

- Et toi, par quel droit prétends-tu passer ?

- Du droit que je t'Emmerde. Je suis un D., répliqua Ace.

- De même ! cria une nouvelle voix.

Le trio se tourna pour regarder Luffy les rejoindre en courant.

- Lu' ?! s'étonna Ace. Mais je t'ai pas encore invoqué !

Luffy haussa les épaules en s'arrêtant auprès de son aîné, tout en marmonnant :

- J'ai pas d'explication. J'ai fermé un bref instant les yeux, et je me suis retrouvé tout en haut, là bas. Je t'ai vu disparaître dans le brume, j'ai cru que tu m'attendais pas, alors j'ai couru à ta poursuite... je passe mon temps à te courir après, Ace !

Ace resta un instant immobile avant de dire :

- Je rectifie ce que j'ai dit... Je t'Emmerde, Tsun, je suis un D., et j'ai pas besoin d'entrer... _On _a pas besoin d'entrer. Nous sommes tous présent pour affronter Alduin, na ?

- Shihihihi ! ricana Luffy.

- Très bien, je suis prêt ! annonça Thatch.

- Serana ? fit Ace.

- Quelqu'un aurait quelque chose pour que je puisse me nouer les cheveux ? demanda t-elle.

- Essaye avec un crochet, proposa Ace.

Et il tira un crochet utile pour forcer les serrures de son protège coude et le tendit à Serana. Elle s'enroula les cheveux en chignon qui tint grâce à l'objet.

- Je piquerais un élastique à Robin ou Nami, si tu veux, proposa Luffy.

- Merci, Luffy, sourit Serana. C'est dommage, on se verra moins souvent, désormais.

- On se reverra dans la Grand Line dans quelques temps ! assura le jeune capitaine. Bon, alors, on se le fait ce lézard géant !?

* * *

- QUOI ?! s'exclama Ysgramor quand Tsun débarqua en courant dans le Hall de braves. Ils veulent pas l'aide des anciens maîtres de la voix !?

- Ils sont déjà en train de nettoyer la brume à deux ! Les deux Enfants de Dragons se disent des D. !

- Des D... bonté, qui a eut l'idée _stupide_ de leur ouvrir les portes de Sovngarde... ?

* * *

- Bon, plus de brouillard... il se ramène quand il veut, le lézard volant, ricana Luffy en faisant craquer son poing.

- _Ven Mul Riik _! rugit la voix d'Alduin.

Et le brouillard refit son apparition.

- Il se moque de nous, na ? demanda Luffy.

- Oui, il est en train de se foutre de nous, assura Ace. Encore une fois. Serana, Thatch, vous nous couvrez, pas vrai ?

- C'est pas nécessaire de nous le dire, Ace, ricana Thatch.

- _Lok... vah koor _! hurlèrent les deux frères.

Et la brume se dissipa de nouveau.

- Prends-toi ça, Alduin ! Et enfonces-toi ça bien profondément dans le fion ! rugit Ace.

- _Ven Mul Riik _!

La brume revint.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Ace, je pense que c'est toi qui devrait... commença Luffy.

- Luffy, tu vois le ravin que traverse ce jolie pont... fini ta phrase, et je te balance du dit pont, dans le dit ravin, siffla l'aîné des D.

- _Lok vah koor !_

Cette fois, la brume ne revint pas.

Par contre, Alduin accepta de se pointer, cette fois...

Personne ne parvint à identifier le cri utiliser, mais ils furent tous projeter momentanément à terre, avant que des météorites ne tombent du ciel. Alduin commença à les survoler.

Et un thu'um dans le bide força le dragon à se poser.

- _Zu'u ni foas gooffesjul _! gronda Alduin en distribuant un coup de queue que Thatch esquiva de justesse.

Ace s'effaça de justesse devant l'elephant gun de son frère, avant d'enchaîner ses attaques enflammer, accompagné par la magie de Serana.

- _Zu'u Alduin, zok sahrot do noan ko lein !_ rugit Alduin en reprenant son envol.

_-_ Ferme ta putain de grande gueule ! hurla Thatch.

Serana le faucha, évitant qu'il ne se fasse prendre par Alduin, qui atterrit de nouveau en catastrophe en se prenant un autre Thu'um. Ace se jeta sur son dos et essaya de le brûler en s'enflammant totalement.

- _Zu'u lost kriaan ni ont, nu hin sille fen nahkip suleyki !_

Thatch s'acharna à essayer de lui percer une aile, afin de l'empêcher de reprendre son envole.

- _Nust wo ni qolaan fens kos duaan !_

- Mais ferme la, k'ussou ! rugit Luffy en essayant de l'assommer avec un Red Hawk dans la figure.

Et Alduin s'envola encore une fois, faisant qu'Ace tomba dans l'herbe de Sovngarde.

- _Dovahkiinne, hin kah fen kos bonaar !_

- Lu', j'ai une idée... quand je te donne le signal, tu lui martèles le dos avec un elephant gatling gun... t'en fais pas pour moi, d'acc ? siffla Ace.

- Et le signal ? demanda Luffy.

- Tu le reconnaîtras ! Sois prêt !

Encore une fois, Alduin fut projeter à terre et cette fois, Ace se la joua kamikaze : il se jeta dans la gorge d'Alduin qui l'avala tout rond.

- ACE ! hurlèrent Thatch et Serana.

Luffy se prépara et attendit le signal... c'est là qu'il sentit une légère vague de Haki du Roi provenir de l'estomac du dragon. Sautant en l'air, Luffy commença à marteler le monstre de ses poings, le faisant hurler.

Dans l'estomac d'Alduin, Ace entendit les os craquer sous les coups de Luffy. Parfait !

Il s'enflamma, augmentant le plus possible sa température pour faire naître une véritable fournaise dans le dragon.

Thatch et Serana revinrent à l'attaque, saisissant que le dragon souffrait.

- _Pahlok joorre !_ _Hin kahfen kos bonaar !_

- Du bluf de chien mourant ! lança la voix d'Ace quasi indiscernable dans le bruit de la magie, des météorites qui s'écrasaient au sol, du fer contre les écailles, bref, le bruit de la bataille, plus la chair du dragon.

- Quel persévérance, _joorre _! _Pruzah ol oar _! Le rôle d'esclave vous serez allé comme un gant ! rugit Alduin.

Et il se renvola, et tenta de vomir Ace tant qu'il était dans les airs, mais c'était sans compté sur Luffy qui le cloua de nouveau à terre.

- OUCH ! Gaffe à l'atterrissage ! se plaignit Ace, qui était remonté dans la gorge avec le remue-ménage du dragon.

Au moins, dans cette nouvelle position, Alduin risquait plus de parler. Et ça semblait être douloureux d'avoir un D. littéralement en travers de la gorge, au vu des flammes qui s'échappait de la gueule du monstre, et de la façon dont il agitait son long cou, et le reste de son corps.

- Luffy-kun ! Récupère Ace ! lança Thatch.

Et il attrapa la mâchoire inférieur de la bête, le forçant à ouvrit grand la gueule, alors que Serana lui crever les yeux. Luffy lança son poing dans la gorge de monstre, et bientôt, il sentit une main chaude se refermer sur la sienne.

Il tira.

Ce fut une boule de feu qui quitta la gorge d'Alduin, lui ouvrant tout sur son passage avec son couteau profondément enfoncé dans sa chaire.

Les deux frères tombèrent à terre, couvert du sang et de la bave du monstre.

- _Zu'u unslaad ! Zu'u nis oblaan _! rugit Alduin.

Serana et Thatch récupèrent les deux frères et s'éloignèrent d'Alduin qui commençait à laisser apparaître des fissures de lumière. Il hurla en se débattant, comme s'il voulait retenir sa propre âme qui s'échappait de son corps pour filer vers le ciel.

Et boum !

Il explosa et les morceaux de son corps se consumèrent dans une étrange lumière dorée.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien, et tout le monde se laissa aller dans l'herbe, là où il était, épuisé par ce combat.

- On... on a vaincu Alduin... souffla Serana.

- Pas la moindre idée, vu qu'on a pas absorbé son âme... marmonna Ace. Je suis _crevé_.

- Je suis _laminé_, renchérit Thatch.

- Nihi... c'était un beau combat... par contre, t'empeste la bave de dragon, Ace... ricana Luffy.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Mon chapeau fétiche plein de bave... eurk... gémit Ace sans cesser de rire.

- Regardez... le soleil vient de faire son apparition, souffla Thatch.

Clap clap clap clap.

Le groupe se redressa et vit Sheogorath venir vers eux en applaudissant.

- C'était un magnifique combat ! Plus épique, il n'y a pas ! Je présume que vous voudrez vous reposer un peu, avant de rendre visite pendant quelques instants aux deux personnes de votre choix...

- Z_zzzzzzzz..._

_- _Ace dort déjà, constata Luffy.

- Si on pouvait déjà retourné en Bordeciel, ça serait bien, soupira Serana. Je vais aller voir ma mère, elle sera surprise par cette aventure.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! assura le daedra fou.

* * *

Des hurlements de dragon réveilla Ace en sursaut.

Il était sur le dos de Thatch, au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige. Et ils étaient au sommet de la Gorge de Monde, c'était certain, mais partout autour d'eux, des dragons hurlaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ace. Où est Lu' ?

- Dès qu'on a posé le pied ici, il a disparu. Je suppose qu'il est de nouveau dans la Grand Line... souffla Thatch. Quant à ce qu'il se passe, va savoir...

- _Alduin mahalan !_

- _Sahrot thur qahnaraan !_

- _Dovahkiin los ok dovahriid.._

_- Thu'umii las nahlot !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? demanda Serana.

- Alduin est mort, alors, un peu de silence, par respect pour eux, souffla Ace.

Il se prit une claque derrière le crâne de la part de Thatch, mais ne releva pas.

- _Mu los vamir_...

- C'était un frère, après tout, fit Paarhurnax qui les observait en silence, jusqu'à présent.

- _Drem Yol Lok, Fiin Kruziik, _salua Ace.

- _Drem Yol Lok_... il semblerait que vous ayez réussi... _Alduin diloon_...l'Aîné n'est plus... il était venu avant tout le monde et il a toujours été...

Il semblait assez malheureux.

- Cachez vot' joie, surtout, commenta Thatch.

- De la joie ? Je n'en ai pas. Alduin était considéré comme la perfection, parmi nous, toutes les créations de notre père Akatosh. Vous avez fait ce qui était nécessaire. Alduin s'était éloigné de très loin du droit chemin, à cause de son arrogance et de son pouvoir. Mais je ne peux pas célébrer sa mort... Il était mon frère, après tout... ce monde ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, face à cela. Le trio inclina la tête, respectant sa peine.

- De toute façon, comme tu me l'as si bien dit, Ace, le prochain monde se débrouillera très bien tout seul. Mais je m'égare, _krosis_, la mélancolie est un piège dans lequel tombe facilement un _dovah_... soupira Paarthurnax.

- Je me souviens de votre proposition, Paarthurnax...souffla Ace.

- Alors, accepte mon nom. Jusqu'à ce que tu es besoin de moi, je ramènerai les dragons sur la voie du Thu'um. Sur ce, bonne chance pour le reste...

Et Paarthurnax s'envola.

- Mais je doute que beaucoup accepte la tyrannie du thu'um de Paarthurnax ! se moqua un dragon en se posant prêt d'eux.

- Tiens ! Si c'est pas notre ami Odahviing ! reconnu Thatch.

- Vous avez prouvé votre valeur, assez pour que j'accepte de vous prêter main forte, où que vous soyez. Vous savez comment faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sans demander son reste, le dragon s'envola de nouveau.

Ace leva une main et décompta :

- _Durnehviir, Paarthurnax, Odahviing_... ça fait tout de même trois alliés draconiques... pas mal... bon, on va se coucher ?

* * *

**Et c'est ici que ce fini l'arc Alduin ! Après les petits visites et les explications de Marco, on enchaînera sur l'arc Miraak (ou la quête principal de Dragonborn pour les joueurs)**


	50. Chapter 46

**Salut à tous !**

**Je vous poste la visite des Shirohige sur One Piece, avant qu'on enchaîne très bientôt sur le dernier ennemi : Miraak !**

**Répondons tout d'abord à quelques commentaires :**

**Evanae : tu es la grande gagnante pour avoir poster le centième commentaire ! Tu veux quelque chose en récompense ? Oui, vu comment Tullius et Ulfric se bouffent le nez, on peut comprendre que Marco ne supporte pas les politiciens. C'est normal qu'Ace déprime. Après tout, son Thu'um lui fait presque croire qu'il est invincible, mais là, il se fait rembaré par la brume. Le droit du 'Je t'Emmerde', je trouvais ça plus... D., que la proposition principal : 'Par droit de naissance, je suis le Dovahkiin.' Par contre, Tsun nous recale bel et bien quand on lui dit qu'on est Rossignol, et ne cherchez pas le droit de Serana, j'ai juste prit le nom de la dernière quête de Dawnguard, celle où on tue Harkon. Ce sont des frères, c'est normal qu'ils se parlent ainsi entre eux... qui aime bien, charie bien, comme on dit :D Non, ce n'était pas un clin d'oeil, l'idée d'Ace de visité le système digestif d'Alduin, mais c'est vrai qu'on aurait put penser à Luffy qui se fait avaler par le serpent, ou au fait que le surnom d'Alduin soit celui de 'Devoreur de Monde'. Promis, c'est bientôt la suite !**

**Morwyn K : Mais quel idée ! Juste pour quelques alertes ! Voyons, c'est pas bien de se faire mal ainsi ! Je resterai toujours une inconditionnelle du AcexMarco, mais je suis contente qu'on s'attache aussi à Ace. Tu vas être surprise, j'espère de savoir qui est en réalité Miraak. Tu as très bien écrit le nom de Sheogorath, 20/20 pour ça. Et c'est le prince le plus déjanté qui soit... si je peux, je trouverai quelques unes de ses répliques les plus croustillantes ****_d'Oblivion_**** pour les partager avec vous (avis aux joueurs de ce TES !) Ils sont pas si cheaté que ça, voyons ! Juste un tout petit peu... tu vas avoir un aperçu de ce que donne le vrai puissance, tout à la fin !**

**Clockie : Je me suis tuée toute seule en écrivant ça, alors tu sais... tu présenteras à ta mère mes excuses pour avoir causé le rire de sa fille, qui l'a tiré du lit :3**

**Kira1726 : Je suis contente d'avoir réussi l'exploit de faire de Marco un de tes persos préférés. J'ai bien aimé le passage du dragon et du sorcier, et je me suis que ça serait dommage de ne pas rebondir dessus et faire quelque chose de cool avec ! Skuldafn (sans e) est un temple d'Alduin, tu espérais quoi ? Mais j'avoue, cela faisait un moment qu'on avait pas vu de draugr :o Ici, tu vas voir ce que faire vraiment Thatch, promis :3 On a pas intérêt à être en travers de la route des Shirohige (hehehehe)Pour ce qui est d'Ace face à Tsun, je suis allée au plus D. ! Et personne n'a choisi les D. comme Enfant de Dragon. Ils sont nés ainsi ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à rendre le chapitre le plus épique possible, en mettant les musiques nécessaire à disposition. Gare à vous, la Marine, vous avez des monstres qui vont pas tardé à débarquer !**

**Bref, bref, la chanson qu'Ace nous interprète un peu à sa manière, à la fin, c'est Liar de One Ok Rock (Niche Syndrome). Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Luffy se tourna vers Robin quand celle-ci ferma la porte de la vigie derrière eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux de retrouver enfin son équipage ! Mais tout d'abord, il devait accomplir une petite demande de son frère...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy ? demanda Robin.

- J'ai besoin d'aide pour ça... annonça Luffy.

Et il sortit de derrière son dos le livre noir dont son frère n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser. Un étrange bruit faisant froid dans le dos s'éleva du livre que Luffy avait scellé de son mieux avec quelques cordes.

Robin fixe l'ouvrage en fronçant les sourcils. Ce truc lui foutait étrangement la frousse.

- Ce livre ne doit jamais être ouvert. Il est dangereux. Ce que je te demande, c'est juste de le caché là où personne ne songera à le trouver. Même moi. Personne ne doit l'ouvrir. Jamais, souffla Luffy. Tu saurais faire ça ?

Robin prit le livre et le regarda un instant entre ses mains.

Même si la curiosité la torturée, elle ne l'ouvrirait pas. Elle avait confiance en Luffy. Et son instinct lui disait que ce livre était trop dangereux pour être ouvert.

- Très bien, je le ferais, assura la femme. Autre chose ?

- Oui. J'ai besoin que tu me couvres... il se pourrait que de temps à autre, je disparaisse de façon inexpliqué. Jamais plus d'une heure. Mais personne ne doit le savoir. Je sais que je vais avoir dû mal à tromper le Haki de Zoro et Sanji, mais si tu m'aides, ça devrait bien se passer.

- Je présume que le pourquoi viendra en temps voulu, fit l'archéologue. Très bien, je te couvrirai, Luffy.

Luffy eut un profond soupir, sentant comme un poids immense quittait sa poitrine.

- Luffy ?

- Hmm ? fit le jeune homme en regardant la femme.

Robin lui tendit le livre que lui avait remis Dragon.

- J'ai eu ceci de votre père. Il l'a trouvé sur un enfant mort, quelques années auparavant, au large de l'île de Dawn. C'était normalement destiné à votre frère, mais... enfin, il pense que ça vous revient, désormais, fit-elle avec une voix douce.

Luffy prit l'objet et l'ouvrit.

Il reconnut l'écriture entre mille.

- Sabo...

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, et il tomba à genoux.

Il inclina son chapeau sur son visage, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il ne réalisa pas la présence de Robin à ses côtés, essayant de le réconforté.

* * *

- Oi, marimo-heddô, appela Sanji sans regarder Zoro.

Zoro cessa de fixer le soleil qui disparaissait lentement au-dessus d'eux, pour tourner son œil valide vers le cuistot qui fumer pas très loin, rétabli grâce au manteau que porté désormais Nami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ero-cook ?

- Tu as remarqué ?

- De ?

Sanji pointa sa cigarette vers la vigie.

- Luffy. Son aura est étrange, explicita le blond.

- Oh ça ? C'est vrai qu'il a changé... comme si il avait un dragon sous la peau... souffla Zoro en braquant son regard sur la vigie où était enfermé Luffy avec Robin pour on ne savait quelle raison.

- C'est étrange.

- Rayleigh m'a dit que Luffy avait développé quelques capacités inconnues à ce monde... des capacités qu'il cacherait de son mieux. Il m'a demandé de ne jamais demander comment il les avait apprises, jusqu'à ce que Luffy aborde lui-même le sujet.

- Vraiment étrange, tout ça...

- Je te le fais pas dire. Je vais faire la sieste.

- Tch. Toujours aussi paresseux.

- Je t'emmerde, Love-cook.

* * *

Valérica cessa de s'entretenir avec un vampire en voyant sa fille entrer dans la grande salle du château.

- Bonsoir, Serana. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, accueilli Valérica.

Elle congédia son premier interlocuteur d'un geste de la main.

- Tu reformes notre clan ? s'étonna Serana en descendant les marches pour rejoindre sa mère.

- Je n'ai fait que réunir les survivants de l'attaque de la Garde de l'Aube. Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? fit Valérica en allant à sa rencontre.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son cœur.

- Je vais bien, mais je suis quelque peu... épuisée... c'est le mot, fit Serana quand sa mère la relâcha.

- Où sont tes deux amis ?

- Ils avaient quelque chose à faire, alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir, et te raconter mes dernières aventures à leur côté. Je me suis jamais senti aussi jeune et vivante ! Les aventures qu'ils me font vivre à leurs côtés sont des plus passionnantes, et drôle avec leur comportement enfantin !

- Viens donc t'asseoir et racontes-moi.

Valérica entraîna sa fille vers l'une de tables où elles s'installèrent.

Serana lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Depuis l'instant où elle était retournée dans le Cairn de l'Âme pour retrouver sa mère, jusqu'au deuil des dragons. Valérica suivit tout cela avec beaucoup de passion, heureuse de voir un tel sourire sur les lèvres de sa fille.

- J'ai pris une décision, mère, annonça finalement Serana. Quand ils quitteront Bordeciel, je partirais avec eux. Je vais devenir une pirate.

- Tu es certaine ? s'enquit Valérica.

- Oui. Marco a dit qu'il ne verrait aucun souci à ce que je les rejoigne. En voyageant en permanence avec Thatch et Ace, j'ai pris l'habitude de réduire ma consommation de sang et de me contenter de celui du produit de leur chasse. Et puis, avec eux, j'entrevois une vie moins morose et largement moins monotone...

- Il s'agit de devenir une pirate, Serana, tu en as conscience ?

- Tout à fait mère. Ils m'ont raconté les aventures qu'ils ont vécues en tant que pirate... et j'ai envie d'y goûter à cette vie. Si jamais ça ne me plaît pas, je pourrais toujours m'installer ailleurs et commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais je veux goûter à ce bonheur qu'ils m'ont fait entrevoir...

Valérica regarda les yeux de sa fille et soupira.

Serana était résolue, rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait empêcher sa fille de partir.

- Promets-moi d'être prudente et de prendre soin de toi, demanda Valérica.

- Je vais essayer ! rit doucement la fille.

* * *

Marco poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en repliant la lettre.

Ils avaient réussi.

Alduin n'était plus.

Il regretta un instant qu'Ace refuse de faire face à l'équipage. Il avait beau se faire passer pour quelqu'un de fort, il avait peur. Peur du rejet.

- Ceux qui sont en train de prier peuvent arrêter. J'aimerais avoir votre attention à tous. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter, yoi, finit par dire le Phénix en se levant de là où il était resté assis sur le pont, attendant les nouvelles, ne quittant ce poste que pour manger un peu, donner quelques ordres en cas d'attaque ou de tempête, et autre besoin nécessaire, sauf le sommeil. Pendant de longs jours, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, répétant comme un mantra une prière pour la survie de Thatch, Ace et Serana.

Les membres de son équipage qui n'avait pas prié vinrent s'asseoir sur le pont, attendant les explications promises, rejoignant ceux qui s'étaient assis sur place, pour prier leur propre dieu. Marco s'étira un instant, puis, les bras croisés, s'appuya contre le mât derrière lui et commença :

- Je ne vous demande pas de me croire sur parole. Je sais que c'est une histoire de fou, mais j'aimerais vous rappeler un instant où nous sommes yoi. Nous sommes dans le Shin Sekai, et tout le monde sait que le mot impossible ne fait pas partit du vocabulaire de ceux qui navigue sur cet océan. Si j'ai été clair sur cela, je vais vous raconter une petite histoire.

Marco s'interrompit, histoire d'être certain qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, puis reprit :

- C'est une histoire qui remonte à une trentaine d'année. Elle se déroule sur un autre monde, que nous allons appeler Nirn, dans un pays qui va porter le nom, de disons, Bordeciel. C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui rêvait d'aventure, et qui était condamné par sa tante à devenir un rat de bibliothèque, et par sa ville à finir mineur, yoi. Ce petit garçon avait sept ans, le jour où sa vie bascula. Alors qu'il fuyait une nouvelle fois sa tante sadique, il entra dans l'auberge de la ville, et y rencontra un voyageur assez prestigieux... nous allons l'appeler Neloth, de la maison Telvanni, yoi. Un grand savant. Il avait avec lui un étrange livre noir qui intrigua le petit garçon. Celui-ci demande à Neloth ce qu'était le livre, mais il se fit envoyer sur les roses. Le petit garçon ne désespéra pas pour autant. Quand il fut certain que personne ne le remarquerait, il prit le livre et prit la fuite une fois son larcin accompli, yoi. Il trouva une cachette et ouvrit le livre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le livre était une porte menant vers un royaume de l'enfer. On va appeler l'enfer Oblivion, et le royaume, Apocrypha, la bibliothèque des savoirs et connaissances interdites, appartenant à un puissant démon... on va dire que c'est un Prince Daedra du nom d'Hermaeus Mora, yoi. Donc, le petit garçon se fit avaler par le livre, et se retrouva en Apocrypha. Mora, pas content de cette intrusion totalement inutile et ennuyeuse, condamna le petit garçon à ce souvenir de tout ce qu'il lirait, puis, l'envoya dans un autre monde... notre monde, yoi. Le petit garçon était tout juste arrivé dans ce nouveau monde que les ennuis lui tombèrent dessus. Ce ne fut que cinq ans plus tard que le destin lui sourit enfin en le mettant sur la route d'un homme qui le prit avec lui, et le considéra comme un fils, yoi. C'est la première petite histoire qui va être raconté aujourd'hui. Des questions ?

- Deux questions, fit Jiru. Tu as fumé quoi pendant ton absence, et pourquoi tu n'en as pas ramené pour nous !

- Je n'ai rien fumé pendant mon absence, ma parole de pirate, assura Marco.

- J'y crois à cette histoire, à la seule condition que tu dises qui est ce petit garçon ! annonça Namur.

- C'était moi.

Tout le monde regarda le Phénix et éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en essayant de garder son calme.

- C'est juste un peu dure de te visualiser en rat de bibliothèque ! ricana Izou.

Marco pinça ses lèvres d'agacement.

- Vous me dîtes quand je peux reprendre, j'aimerais en finir au plus vite, siffla-t-il.

- Reprend, Marco, encouragea Jozu avec un sourire.

Marco alla vers son commandant et s'inclina devant lui.

- Je tiens à te remercier d'avoir gardé le silence, Jozu, avant toutes choses, yoi.

Jozu inclina la tête pour toute réponse.

- Bien, le reste. Je vais vous dire pourquoi je n'ai nommé aucun remplaçant, annonça Marco en se redressant. J'ai l'intention de décaler les commandants de un rang. Mon remplaçant sera Portgas D. Ace. Jozu prendra sa place à la tête de la seconde flotte. Thatch viendra après. Vous avez saisi. Les quelques candidats qu'y m'ont été proposé, je les ais testés à ma façon durant ces deux dernières années, et j'ai fait mon choix. L'ancien second d'Ace, Patrick, prendra la division d'Izou, yoi.

- C'est bien beau, mais Ace et Thatch sont mort, Marco, intervint Atmos. C'est aussi dur pour nous que pour toi, crois-moi. Ce n'est pas ton genre de te voiler la face ainsi.

- Oooooh ! Tu me poignardes en plein cœur, mec ! Ne me met pas en terre avant l'heure ! gémit une voix quelque part à l'écart de la foule.

- Tu arrives à point nommé, Thatch, pour pas changer, fit Jozu, alors que tout le monde se tournait vers la voix.

- Les héros se doivent toujours d'entrer au meilleur moment ! ricana Thatch en tirant la langue.

Les Shirohiges Kaizoku crurent rêver.

Thatch.

Leur bon vieux Thatch était là, dans tout son humour incorrigible, adossé à la rambarde du navire. Même si le Haki de l'Observation parvenait à le reconnaître... il était comme changé.

- Je présume qu'au vu de la nouvelle répartition, je dois dire Sanbantaï Taïsho au rapport, maintenant, na, Sensho~ ? déconna le cuistot en cessant de faire le pitre dans son coin.

Il se fit un chemin entre toutes les mâchoires décrochées des pirates pour rejoindre un Jozu souriant et un Marco indifférent.

- Content de te revoir, vieux frère, salua l'homme diamant.

- Je prendrais soin de ta flotte, promis ! assura Thatch.

Il se tourna vers Marco toujours en souriant.

- Dis-moi que ça t'en bouche un coin de savoir que trois pirates et une vampire ont réussis à tuer un dragon avec les pouvoirs d'un dieu ! ricana le cuistot.

- Vu que deux des pirates étaient des D., non, je ne suis pas surpris. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de faire le mariole, et tu donnes des explications à tout le monde, yoi, fit Marco indifférent. Vu que tu t'es fait recalé par Tsun, tu es tombé très bas dans mon opinion, alors, obéi, s'il te plaît, yoi.

Thatch regarda Marco comme s'il l'avait vexé, et se tourna vers la foulle de l'équipage qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait en réalité.

- Avant tout, j'ai une chose à faire. Paaaaaaaatrick !

L'ancien second d'Ace se fraya un chemin dans la foule et rejoignit le premier rang.

Thatch lui tendit la dague d'Ace.

- Ace m'a dit que tu comprendrais si je te donnais sa dague, fit Thatch.

* * *

_Ace planta son couteau dans un arbre de Shabaody et se tourna vers Patrick qu'il avait pris à part._

_- Très bientôt, nous serons dans le Shin Sekai. Là-bas, des gens risquent de réaliser qui je suis vraiment. Ça me fait chier de le dire, mais je ressemble beaucoup trop à mon père, et même si j'utilise le nom de ma mère, les anciens sauront très certainement qui je suis vraiment. Je ne veux pas te le dire, parce que je ne trouverais jamais un second tel que toi, et que je tiens à notre amitié, comme à celle qui m'unit à notre équipage._

_- Et ? demanda Patrick._

_- Le jour où tu apprendras que je suis vraiment, et je pris Davy Jones pour que ça soit dans trèèèès longtemps, je te donnerais ma dague. Si tu la gardes, ça voudra dire que tu acceptes encore mon autorité, et que malgré mon sang, tu es toujours d'accord pour être un pirate à mes côtés. Si tu me la rends, ça veut dire que je vais en avoir besoin, et que nous serons désormais ennemis. Dans ces conditions, je te donnerais sans combattre mon rang de capitaine et je quitterai l'équipage. C'est tout. C'est clair ?_

_- Rien de ce que je pourrais apprendre sur vous ne me fera regretter d'avoir pris la route de la Grand Line sous votre autorité, Ace-san._

_- On en reparlera le jour où tu connaîtras mon vrai nom..._

* * *

Patrick saisi l'arme et la regarda un instant, avant de glisser le fourreau à sa ceinture.

- Vous lui direz de ma part qu'il est con, et que je suis content qu'il soit en vie. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que je fais s'il en a besoin ! Parce que si je lui rends l'arme, il va faire une dépression, j'en suis certain, ricana le pirate.

- Des armes, il en a des tas, ne t'en fait pas à ce sujet, sourit Thatch. Bon, un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît. J'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, donc j'aimerais en finir au plus vite !

- Combien ? demanda Marco.

- Sheogorath a été généreux. Il m'a laissé deux heures ! ricana le cuistot. Mais je sais pas si ça sera assez pour tooout raconté.

- Alors au lieu de perdre du temps, commence, espèce d'imbécile, ensuite, je pourrais t'étrangler tranquillement, grogna Izou.

Thatch leva les yeux au ciel de façon exagéré, et commença son histoire...

* * *

Ace soupira profondément et s'assit face à la tombe de Sabo. Il tira de son sac une bouteille de porcelaine dorée et servit le liquide ambrée contenu à l'intérieur dans la coupe de saké devant la tombe.

- Il y avait longtemps, Sab', souffla Ace.

Il posa la coupe et but une gorgée de la bouteille de porcelaine.

- J'ai pas de saké sous la main, alors, je te propose du sujama. C'est pas mauvais comme alcool, j'espère que ça te plaira, soupira Ace.

Il porta une nouvelle fois la boisson à ses lèvres et joua un instant avec l'herbe devant lui.

- J'ai fait tant d'erreurs, Sab'... tellement d'erreurs... tu dois te dire de tout là-haut que je me suis comporté comme un con. Tu aurais tout à fait raison ! Mais bizarrement, la seule erreur que je regrette, c'est d'avoir laissé Lu' derrière moi. Je sais qu'on peut se voir, de temps à autre, mais je l'ai fait souffrir, et même s'il le cache, je sais qu'il a peur pour moi. Peur que je ne parvienne pas à accomplir le dernier objectif et ainsi, rentrer à la maison définitivement.

Ace but une nouvelle gorgée et joua un instant avec les boutons de son manteau noir.

- Je hais Solstheim... cet endroit me fiche la trouille, mais grave, Sab'... je suis risible, pas vrai ?

- Ace ?

Le cœur d'Ace manqua un battement.

Il tourna la tête comme un automate, en inclinant son chapeau vers l'arrière, surpris.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un vienne.

Makino était là, derrière lui, le journal du jour entre les mains, parlant du grand retour de Luffy dans la Grand Line.

- Makino-nee-san ? souffla Ace.

En moins de deux, la femme était sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras, pleurant sur son épaule, l'étouffant presque entre ses bras.

- Ace ! Tu es vivant ! Oh ! Ace ! Je suis si heureuse ! Je... pleura Makino.

Ace ne sut pas très bien comment réagir.

Makino se redressa brusquement et donna une claque bien sentit au jeune homme qui porta une main à sa joue douloureuse, perplexe.

- Ne refait plus jamais de peur pareille, Ace ! Tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti, quand j'ai appris ta mort ! Même Dadan était folle de rage, parce que Garp n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça ! rugit Makino.

Et elle prit de nouveau Ace dans ses bras.

- Oh Ace... pleura Makino.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Makino... souffla Ace.

Et il referma ses bras sur le corps de la jeune femme, retenant à grande peine ses larmes.

- Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, s'il te plaît... murmura Ace. Je vais bien... enfin, je crois. J'ai dû perdre mon cerveau, en cour de route, mais je suis vivant, c'est l'essentiel.

- Tu as songé à ton frère ?! gémit la femme toujours dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Il sait que je suis vivant. Il sait que je suis dans une situation un peu compliqué...

Makino s'assit sur ses genoux, cessant de se coller au jeune homme qui était toujours assit par terre et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ace détourna le regard en rougissant.

- Tu as grandi, Ace... tu es devenu un ravissant jeune homme. Tu dois faire tourner pas mal de tête, souffla Makino. Ton frère sait vraiment que tu es vivant ?

- Hm. Disons qu'en me sacrifiant pour lui à Marine Ford, un lien c'est formé entre nous. C'est un peu dur à expliquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Ace ? Pourquoi il y a tant d'horreur dans tes yeux ?

Ace retira délicatement les mains de Makino de son visage et les lâcha. Il inclina son chapeau noir sur ses yeux et murmura :

- J'avais une famille. Une place. Un chez moi... et j'ai vu tout ça partir en cendre. Il restait encore une chance de tout reconstruire, et j'étais libre. Oyaji, Shirohige, c'est sacrifié pour que nous puissions fuir... mais Akainu a ouvert sa grande gueule. Il l'a insulté. Il a insulté le meilleur des pères qui soit ! Même si c'était un piège, je pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! Alors, j'ai voulu me battre, mais j'ai perdu lamentablement. Pour me faire souffrir, il s'est tourné vers Luffy, et c'est préparé à le tuer. J'ai pas hésité un seul instant, j'ai pris le coup pour Lu'. C'est tout. J'ai perdu connaissance... pour tout le monde, c'est à cet instant que je suis mort. Quand je suis revenu à moi... j'étais ailleurs... loin... très loin de ce monde que nous connaissons. La Grand Line et le Shin Sekai, mon univers, était juste des souvenirs dans mon crâne. C'est une histoire de dingue que je vis depuis, je t'assure... je doute même que quiconque ayant vu l'Enfer du Shin Sekai serait capable de me croire !

- Essaie donc.

Ace secoua la tête.

- J'ai pas envie, désolé. Disons que j'ai passé un pacte avec quelqu'un, et qu'à chaque fois que je remplis un objectif, je peux voir les personnes de mon choix, pendant quelques instants. Quand ça sera fini, je pourrais rentrer définitivement au bercail... enfin, si je suis encore le bienvenu chez les Shirohige...

- Tu étais là pour Sabo, c'est ça ?

Ace hocha la tête et il regarda la tombe, imité par Makino.

- J'étais ici pour lui déposer des fleurs, et le journal du jour. J'étais certain qu'il aurait aimé avoir les dernières nouvelles, souffla Makino. Tu sais que ton frère a été porté disparu pendant deux ans ?

- Oui. Il s'entraînait. On est devenu plus fort, Makino. Tu n'aurais plus de souci à te faire pour nous, on ne se fera pas avoir aussi facilement de nouveau... La Marine, même ce k'ssou jiji n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

- Ace ! Voyons, ne soit pas aussi vulgaire ! Toutes les leçons que je me suis tuée à te donner n'ont-elles donc servit à rien ?! s'offusqua gentiment Makino.

- Je suis l'un des pirates les plus polies existant, Makino, alors, j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu vulgaire, histoire de conserver ma réputation de _badass _!

Ace eut une petite moue.

- Tu es heureux d'être en vie, Ace ? demanda Makino.

- Très heureux. J'ai vécu des moments forts et j'ai trouvé tout un tas de raison d'aimé cette vie qui est la mienne. Je veux vivre...

- J'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour, sourit la femme.

Un oiseau voleta jusqu'à eux et se posa sur le doigt qu'Ace leva pour lui.

- Oh, un rossignol ! reconnu Makino.

Ace fixa l'oiseau un instant, puis hocha la tête. Le rossignol répondit de la même façon et s'envola de nouveau.

- Je dois y aller, Makino. J'ai été content de te revoir, fit le jeune pirate en se levant.

Makino l'imita. Elle regarda Ace ramassait le contenant de porcelaine.

- Je te donne les dernières gouttes de mon sujama, Sab'. On se reverra on jour dans l'autre monde. Je ferais de mon mieux pour prendre soin de Lu', je t'en fais le serment. Je serais là pour l'empêcher de pleurer, peu importe la distance, souffla Ace.

Et il renversa l'alcool sur la tombe. Il posa le récipient par terre et serra Makino dans ses bras.

- La prochaine fois que tu entendras parler des Shirohige dans les journaux, ça sera pour dire que deux commandants qu'on croyait mort sont bien vivant, et prêt à faire tourner ce monde en bourrique.

- J'ai hâte, Ace, sourit Makino. Prends soin de toi. Tu me raconteras ton aventure, un jour ?

- Yakusoku, si Anne-Marie n'a pas ma peau d'ici là ! ricana le jeune homme.

- Anne-Marie ?

- Le surnom d'un Prince démoniaque totalement fou... bref, j'ai une petite visite à faire.

Ace se tourna vers la tombe et déclara :

- Sab' est privé de fromage !

Et il disparut immédiatement comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

Woop leva les yeux du journal et regarda Makino chantonnait au comptoir de son bar, regarda pensivement de temps à autre un étrange récipient de porcelaine dorée qu'elle avait mis dans un coin.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu d'aussi bonne humeur depuis ton accouchement... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda le maire.

- Rien. C'est un secret, sourit la jeune mère.

Woop leva un sourcil, perplexe. Il regarda le nouvel ajout à la décoration et demanda ce que c'était.

- Une bouteille vide de Soojama. D'après l'odeur, je pense que c'est un alcool, répondit Makino.

- Tu connais le nom de la boisson, mais tu n'es pas certaine de ce que c'est ? marmonna Woop.

- Je l'ai trouvé près de la tombe de Sabo, quand j'y suis allé à midi pour y déposer le journal avec la nouvelle du retour de Luffy.

- C'est Dadan qui l'y a laissé ?

Makino secoua la tête, toujours en souriant.

« Reviens vite, Ace... » songea-t-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois l'objet.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et elle alla accueillir d'autres clients avec sa bonne humeur renversante.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes.

Ace avait juste fait appel à son thu'um pour provoquait cette tempête.

- T'es certain, Ace ? demanda Thatch qui bénissait le fait que son gel soit waterproof, cette fois.

- Certain, assura Ace en continua de fouiller son sac.

Il fini par trouver un masque qu'il s'était fait à base d'écaille de dragon. Il se le mit sur les yeux, et arrangea son chapeau de sa tenue hivernale.

- Je verrais Garp. Je ne lui dirais rien. J'ai juste envie de chanter un peu...

- Ne te fais pas tuer, lui dit Thatch. J'ai tout l'équipage qui aura ma tête si tu meurs.

- On verra si tu Haki est plus fort que le thu'um... Au passage... est-ce que...

- Ils veulent voir leur nouveau fuku-senshô rapidement, et Patrick a gardé la dague, même s'il se disait que tu en avais peut-être besoin. Il disait que s'il te la rendait, tu ferais une dépression.

- So ka...

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Ace. Il se sentait si léger. Comme s'il était sur le point de s'envoler.

- Haruta trouve que ça ne te ressemble pas de te cacher, la queue entre les jambes, pour un truc aussi con. Tout le monde serait prêt à un nouveau Marine Ford, pour toi, Ace. Tu es notre otouto, peu importe ton sang. Tu es le fils de Oyaji.

Ace eut un petit rire et se redressa.

- Iko ka ? demanda le D.

- Je te suis, _Dovahkiin_, à toi l'honneur.

* * *

Garp regardait la tempête en grognant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Garp-san ? demanda Coby derrière lui.

- J'aime pas cette tempête... elle n'est pas naturelle... grogna le vieil homme.

- Nous sommes dans le Shin Sekai, n'est-ce pas une chose normal ?

- Je connais mieux le Shin Sekai que toi, gamin, et ça, c'est pas quelque chose de sa création !

Quelques oiseaux passèrent au-dessus d'eux dans la rue en battant frénétiquement des ailes. Les deux marines les regardèrent voleter jusqu'au reste des troupes, et là, se rassemblait, formant ainsi un homme, armait de deux épées, à moitié accroupit. Un éclair illumina la scène, mettant un visage souriant sur cet étrange personnage.

- Uso ! s'exclama Garp.

Et il fonça vers l'homme qui en deux trois coups de lames parvint à mettre à terre la majorité des hommes.

- Garp-san ! appela Coby en suivant le mouvement.

- Cet homme est un Shirohige ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! C'est le défunt Yonbatantaï Taïsho Thatch !

- Pssst ! J'ai été promu Sanbantaï Taïsho sur ordre de Marco ! ricana Thatch à Garp.

Il pointa une de ses armes vers les autres marines et des rossignols de lumière rouge jaillirent de sa main pour frapper tous les marines à portés, qui se mirent à se battre entre eux.

Profitant de la confusion, le cuistot se faufila hors d'atteinte.

- _What do you want from me ? Just let me breath a little..._

Garp s'immobilisa en entendant la voix chantonner.

- Qui va là ?! rugit Coby.

- _What do you want to see ? Mini mieru mono ?_

La voix semblait à la fois proche et lointaine. Légèrement déformais, mais pourtant si familière...

- Poursuis Thatch, je vais chercher le proprio de cette voix, gronda Garp.

- _What do you want to believe ? Stiil nothing can be settled._

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel et Garp tourna la tête vers une masse de puissance, en haut d'un toi, que son Haki venait de percevoir.

Quelqu'un se tenait sur le toit, dans un long manteau noir qui s'agitait dans le vent, un chapeau de cow boy de même couleur sur le crâne. Son visage était impossible à discerner.

L'inconnu sauta à terre et s'avança un peu pour être face à Garp.

- _Hold on your word you say... It's no good_... chantonna l'inconnu.

Sa voix venait de partout à la fois...

Et il se mit à courir dans une ruelle, s'éloignant de la foule qui avait perdu la raison. Garp assomma l'un de ses hommes qui voulut l'attaquer, et poursuivit l'inconnu.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette personne lui semblait aussi familière ? Jamais encore il n'avait vu une aura de cette puissance avec son Haki. C'était comme s'il était en train de poursuivre un dragon.

L'inconnu continua de chantonner, entraînant Garp de plus en plus loin de ses hommes, avant de s'arrêtait en lisère d'une forêt.

Garp porta une main au coup du jeune homme.

_- Feim _!

Le cri le surpris, mais ce qui le déstabilisa plus encore, ce fut qu'il passa au travers sa proie. Il tenta d'y aller avec le Haki, mais il passa toujours au travers.

- _Hey Liar, Hey Liar !_

_What do you think of living without me ? _

_Hey Liar, Hey Liar !_

_Nani ga uso de dore ga shinjitsu ? _

L'inconnu recula de quelques pas, et continua de chantonner. Il fonça brutalement sur Garp et lui donna un puissant coup de pied, déstabilisant le vieil homme. La vache ! Ce gamin n'était pas à prendre à la légère !

Le gamin compensait sa taille par énormément d'agilité, donnant l'impression au vieil homme qu'il essayait d'attraper une sauterelle qui l'avait confondu avec un terrain de jeu.

Pire qu'une anguille.

Il réussit tout de même à faire tomber dans le dos du garçon son chapeau, dévoilant un masque étrange, comme fait d'écaille.

- _Hey Liar, Hey Liar !_

_Are mo kore mo uso ja mou !_

_I'm tired, so tired !_

_What do you think of living without me ?_

- Mais tu vas arrêter de chanter ! rugit Garp.

- Tag out !

Le gamin avait roulé pardessus son épaule. Garp se retourna pour le voir frapper dans la main de...

- Tag in ! annonça le nouveau challenger.

- Luffy ?

Luffy tira la langue à son grand-père, et commença à attaquer, sans que l'autre ne cesse de chanter.

Garp en était surpris. Il essayait d'y aller à fond face à son petit-fils, mais celui-ci avait énormément progressé. De ce que disait le Haki de Garp, il avait la même aura que l'inconnu. Le vieux marine était face à deux dragons dans la peau d'êtres humains.

- Luffy ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi te parler ! rugit Garp en essayant de se saisir de son petit-fils.

Luffy tomba en grand écart.

- _Fus... ro dah _! hurla le premier adversaire de Garp.

Le marine se prit une puissante vague d'énergie dans l'estomac et recula en laissant de profond sillon dans le sol, avant de se stabiliser.

- _Yol... toor shul !_ rugit Luffy.

Et un feu blanc jaillit de sa bouche, forçant Garp à esquiver en se jetant sur le côté. Luffy se releva et rejoignit le premier qui conclut sa petite chanson :

- _Hey Liar, Hey Liar !_

_What do you think of living without me ? _

_Nee Liar, Oh yeah Liar !_

_Todomaru koto wa muimi ? _

- _Rok fun nok, zeymah_, fit Luffy à l'inconnu.

- Yep. Et il parlait de famille après, marmonna l'inconnu en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Garp écarquilla les yeux. Là, il reconnaissait la voix, mais c'était impossible !

- A-Ace ?!

Ace retira son masque et le jeta au pied de Garp.

- _Hio fun nok_, jiji... grogna Ace.

Et il cracha sur le côté.

- Je n'oublierais pas Marine Ford, et ta non-assistance... c'est fou ce que tu tiens à tes petits-fils... Lu'... _Krif voth ahkrin_.

- De même, _Zeymah_, sourit Luffy.

Et il disparut.

Ace leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla :

- _Lok !_

La tempête disparue immédiatement, laissant un sol détrempé derrière elle.

- Sheogorath ! Monkey D. Garp est privé de fromage ! lança Ace en se détournant du vieux marine.

- Attends, Ace !

Trop tard.

Alors que Garp avait presque attrapé le jeune homme pour l'épaule, il disparut.

* * *

**Et voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et à très bientôt !**


	51. Chapter 47

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre, et début de la dernière aventure !**

**Donc, aujourd'hui, on découvre le Temple de Miraak.**

**ixkiraxi : Je citerais mon bon ami le khajiit Mai'q le Menteur : 'Mai'q ne comprend pas ce que les cris ont d'impressionnant. Mai'q aussi peu crier. Tout le temps !' Pour ce qui est de la vie en plein air... Arc d'Auriel + flèches elfiques trempé dans son sang = pas de soleil.**

**Evanae : Ils ont pas idée de à quel point ça va faire mal, en effet, un vampire dans le Shin Sekai. Surtout que comme elle est morte, elle ne répond pas au Haki (paf dans le cul). Ensuite, Garp n'a pas eut de menace. Ils n'ont fait que le traîté de menteur.**

**Kaila : Je suis contente de l'exploit réaliser, et j'espère ne pas te faire regretter la lecture.**

**Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos commentaires !**

* * *

Sheogorath avait été sympa. Ils les avaient déposés directement à Corberoc, avec Serana et Bran.

Ace était allé voir Ralys, qui avait eu encore une fois des soucis avec des draugrs. Néanmoins, le jeune pirate avait entendu le chant d'un mur draconique. Celui-ci était certes encore enfoncer dans la cendre, mais il était là. Il avait fallu avancer trois milles septims, cette fois.

En revenant, Ace avait croisé un dragon de bas étages qu'il avait soloté (après avoir averti son frère par un loup, afin qu'il puisse se cacher). Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir que quand le loup revint, Luffy avait été généreux.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Thatch en voyant Ace déposait sur leur table, à l'auberge du Netch Éméché, quelques paquets et une lettre.

- Des vêtements pour Serana, venant tout droit de l'Île Gyojin. De quoi me faire mon nom tatoué, et un résumé des derniers événements. C'est Robin-san qui a accepté de faire les achats. Serana et elle auraient apparemment les mêmes mensurations, même si elle est un peu plus grande en taille.

- Tu fais combien, Serana ? demanda Thatch.

- Pas la moindre idée, avoua la vampire.

Ace se déchaussa et se mit debout, tout en posant son chapeau sur la table.

- Retire tes chaussures, lui demanda Ace.

Serana obtempéra, et se retrouva les pieds nues sur la pierre. Ace se mit dos à elle, la dépassant un peu.

- Je dirais que tu fais un quatre-vingt. C'est pas mal, déjà, sourit le cuistot. Tu vas essayer les vêtements ?

Serana prit les paquets et les regarda d'un air hésitant. Elle se leva, prit ses chaussures et partit dans une chambre.

- Bon, parlons tous les deux. Tu veux quoi et où ? fit Thatch à Ace.

- Portgas ici -Ace montra son bras vierge- un D, par là -il montra cette fois le côté droit de son cou- et par là, je vois bien le symbole akavirois de l'Enfant de Dragon -il montra la partie de sa poitrine marqué par les griffes d'Alduin-.

- Et avec ça ? Autre chose ? Marco va plus te reconnaître !

Thatch se prit un coup sur le crâne.

- T'es certain ? C'est une cicatrice, tout de même, à cet endroit.

Il se prit un autre coup sur le crâne.

- Très bien. Allons-y... Sinon, tu as lu la lettre de ton frère ?

- Oui, en chemin.

Ace ramassa ses chaussures et les affaires pour le tatouage. Il devrait penser à remercier Robin. Thatch ouvrit la chambre du jeune homme, à deux pas de celle où Serana se changeait et attendit qu'Ace entre pour la refermer.

- Alors, quoi de nouveau ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Comme l'avait dit Marco, c'est bien Big Mum qui était en charge de l'île Gyojin. Malheureusement, il semblerait que des hommes poissons aient pété un plomb, et voulu prouver la supériorité de leur espèce. Luffy a réussi à apaiser le conflit comme un héros... je ne sais pas comment Jimbe s'y est pris pour qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi, mais il a réussi.

Thatch et lui s'assirent sur le lit, et le plus vieux prépara Ace pour les tatouages, dessinant avec un feutre les motifs sur la peau du jeune homme.

- Sinon, Big Mum a pas eu son dernier paiement, mais Luffy a réussi à détourner la colère de la Yonkou sur lui.

- Ouch, bonjour l'entrer dans le Shin Sekai, grogna Thatch.

- Il a l'intention de renverser tous les Yonkou qu'il croisera. Alors, la colère de Big Mum ne change pas grand-chose à ses plans.

- Cette histoire me rappel un jeune chien fou qui était persuadé de pouvoir prendre la tête de Shirohige.

- Ah ah ah ah… très drôle, Thatch, ilarant… grogna Ace.

- Et sinon, là, il est où ?

- Il remonte. Ça serait le coup qu'il tombe sur Hand Island.

- Avec les statues de cire de Diego. Je me demande qui est en charge de l'île...

Un discret coup à la porte interrompit la conversation.

- Entre, Serana ! lança Ace.

Serana entra.

Thatch siffla et Ace eut un immense sourire.

Serana était métamorphosée.

Elle avait mis une chemise blanche lui laissant ses épaules nues avec des manches bouffante, s'arrêtant un peu avant son nombril, serrer au corps par une sorte de veston/corset rouge sang avec des lacets noir. Elle avait un pantalon noir, assez légèrement bouffant, se resserrant un peu au-dessous des genoux, là où commençaient les spartiates de cuir sombre. Autour de sa taille, elle avait une sorte de paréo rouge sang, avec des motifs nocturnes brodés à l'argent. Pour complété le tout, elle avait un immense chapeau à la Mihawk sur le crâne, avec une plume blanche, cachant ses cheveux qu'elle avait ramassé en chignon. Elle avait aussi un foulard pourpre autour du cou, qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour cacher ses crocs en cas de besoin.

- J'ai l'air de quoi ? demanda Serana.

- T'es sublime ! assura Ace.

- Plus que sublime ! Tu vas rendre tout le monde fou ! Chiotte ! Nico-san a bien choisi la tenue ! renchérit Thatch.

- J'ai aussi une cape un peu plus grande, avec une capuche largement plus importante, pour me protéger du soleil.

- Y'a d'autres vêtements ? demanda Ace.

- Oui, mais cela me plaise le plus... ça me fait... bizarre... pendant des siècles, j'ai porté le même genre de tenue... et là...

- Tu fais vraiment pirate. Une pirate belle et dangereuse.

Serana ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se détourna pour le cacher.

- Serana, fait comme moi, quand tu ne veux pas qu'on voie ton visage... baisse ton chapeau sur ton visage, souffla Ace. Bon, Thatch me fait les tatouages, et on file au temple de Miraak. Il faut te prendre en photo, tout de même, que Marco nous donne son avis, et que Robin-san sache ce en quoi elle t'a transformé, Serana.

- Photo ?

* * *

Luffy trouva Robin dans sa cabine, en train de se démêler les cheveux tout en discutant avec Nami.

- Robin, c'est pour toi, fit Luffy. Seuls les vêtements qui ont plus ont été pris. Et y'a aussi ça en remerciement.

Robin prit le paquet et le collier en or, sertit de saphir que lui donna Luffy.

- C'est un très beau bijou, sourit la femme en le mettant à son cou. Je serais ravie de remercié la personne qui me l'a envoyé.

- On m'a passé une photo d'elle avec les vêtements que tu as trouvés.

Luffy fouilla ses poches et tendit la photo de la nouvelle Serana à Robin. Nami se pencha pardessus l'épaule de Robin, curieuse.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Nami.

- Une amie ! Nihi !

- Je dirais que nous avons là une pirate aussi belle que dangereuse, sourit Robin.

* * *

Marco leva les yeux de la lettre d'Ace et fixa Rakuyo qui le regardait avec insistance.

- S'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant, je l'aurais déjà dit, yoi. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, soupira Marco.

- Wari.

Marco secoua la tête et retourna à sa lecture avant de trouva la photo.

- C'est qui ? demanda Izou, assit juste à côté de Marco sur le pont.

- La nouvelle amie de Thatch et Ace. Serana du clan Volkihar. Celle qui risque de se joindre à nous, répondit Marco. Ils se sont amusés à la relooker, yoi.

- Et ils ont bien fait. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemblait avant, mais c'est du beau travail, le résultat.

* * *

Ils avaient marché trois jours, avant de trouver la route des ruines du temple de Miraak.

Ils trouvèrent d'abord un escalier, quasiment enneigé, bordé çà et là de squelettes.

De squelettes de dragons.

- La vache ! s'exclama Thatch en voyant ça.

Bran se mit à grogner, sur ses gardes.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit, fit Serana.

Ils gravirent les marches, et finirent par croiser des gens, dans le même état que ceux de la Pierre de la Terre, à Corberoc : des zombies. Ils trouvèrent enfin des marches de pierre, et parvinrent à voir une immense construction faîtes d'arches et d'arcades, envahi par des elfes noirs occupaient à le construire, sans avoir conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ace déglutit sans même le réaliser.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, puis un échafaudage, pour parvenir enfin dans l'intérieur de l'édifice en construction. Sous une arche, on trouvait une pierre semblable à celle près de Corberoc.

- Ysra, je suis là pour t'aider ! fit une femme quelque part.

C'était une nordique blonde, qui ne semblait pas dans le même état que le reste des gens ici (sauf nos aventuriers). Elle avait l'air pas très commode dans son armure énorme d'acier et de fourrure.

En entendant leur pas, la jeune femme se retourna et Serana ajusta la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête pour masquer ses traits qui trahissaient sa nature vampirique au maximum.

- Vous là, leur dit la nordique. Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ici ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ace.

- Je suis Fréa, des Skaals. Je suis la pour sauver mon peuple, ou le venger, si je découvre ce qui est à l'origine de cette folie. Après tout, je ne suis pas certaine de ce qu'il se passe ici. Une force mystérieuse a pris le contrôle de la plupart des habitants de Solstheim. Elle s'empare de leur esprit et les oblige à travailler sur ces horribles constructions que dénaturent les Pierres, la terre elle-même. Et vous ?

- De simples voyageurs. On cherche des infos sur un gars qui a voulu s'en prendre à la vie de notre ami Ace, fit Serana. Le brun, c'est Thatch, le jeune avec les tâches de rousseurs, c'est Portgas D. Ace, et moi, Serana. Quant à notre compagnon à quatre pattes, c'est Bran.

- Vous avez une idée du responsable ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Mon père, Stron, notre chaman, dit que Miraak est de retour, mais c'est impossible.

- Pas si impossible que ça puisque c'est lui qui a cherché à me tuer, déclara Ace.

- Dans ce cas, ça nous fait une raison pour que nous découvrions ensemble ce qu'il se passe sous nos pieds. Vous joindrez vous à moi ? Je ne peux rien faire pour aider la Pierre de l'Arbre ou mes amis, pour l'instant.

Le trio se regarda, puis haussa des épaules.

- Alors, cherchons un moyen d'entrer dans ce temple souterrain.

- Quand on parle du loup, commenta Thatch.

En effet, on pouvait entendre le bruit de deux pierres se frottant l'une à l'autre, et un morceau du sol s'enfonça. Des adeptes en sortirent et se jetèrent sur eux en hurlant, essayant de les tuer.

Ils eurent une mauvaise surprise...

- Non mais sérieusement... ils nous prennent pour qui ?! On a foutu la raclée de sa vie à Alduin ! s'énerva Thatch en décapitant l'un des deux adeptes.

- Et j'ai réussi à un collé une à ce cher jiji... depuis le temps que ça me démanger, fit Ace avec un sourire féroce.

- En gros, ils ne sont pas au niveau, conclu Serana en arrachant la gorge du dernier avec un simple coup de griffes.

- Il y a une porte, annonça Fréa qui était allée jeter un œil en avant, en réalisant qu'elle ne ferait que les gêner.

- En route ! lança Thatch.

* * *

Serana avait retiré sa capuche pour remettre son chapeau tout en suivant la troupe dans les couloirs. Cela semblait être un temple nordique classique, au vu de l'atmosphère.

En descendant le long des couloirs, ils passèrent quelques salles absolument vide, avant de rencontrer deux draugrs qu'ils tuèrent avec beaucoup de facilité.

C'est là que d'autres adeptes leur sautèrent dessus et finirent par faire la serpillière avec leur cadavre.

- Il faut rester prudent dans ses ruines, elles sont sûrement remplies de pièges, commenta Fréa. Miraak essayait d'augmenter son pouvoir, ici, de son vivant, en même temps que d'essayer d'assurer sa protection.

- Pas de souci à ce sujet. On a vu pire que quelques pièges, assura Serana. Bran, reste prudent.

- Wouaf ! fit le chien qui décida de jouer les éclaireurs.

Ils passèrent une herse pour se retrouver dans une salle immense et à moitié en ruine, avec en son centre, une sorte d'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, apparemment. Suspendu au plafond, on voyait... des cages, avec des squelettes à l'intérieur.

- Je ne veux même pas imaginer le genre de chose qu'il s'est produit dans cet endroit. Qui étaient les pauvres âmes emprisonnés dans ces cages ? fit Fréa en se précipitant vers la rambarde. Quel genre de torture ont-ils subit entre les mains de Miraak ? Est-ce que c'était pour les dragons, ou pour sa propre ambition ?

- Les dragons ? interrogea Serana.

- Oui, Miraak était un prêtre dragon. Il les a trahis parce qu'il était assoiffé de pouvoir et d'ambition. On dit aussi qu'il était le premier Enfant de Dragon.

- C'est dans la nature d'un dov... marmonna Ace.

- Tout de même, un autre Enfant de Dragon, fit Thatch avec un sourire.

- Un autre ? s'étonna Fréa.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu l'appel des Grises Barbes, ici ? s'étonna Ace.

Fréa fit non de la tête.

- Qui est l'autre Enfant de Dragon ?

Ace leva la main.

- Un étranger à ce monde, Enfant de Dragon... le Créateur a de drôle d'idée... commenta la femme en haussant les épaules.

- Pardon ?

- Les Skaals ont une relation très particulière avec la Terre, et ils sentent des choses que d'autres ne voient pas. J'arrive donc à percevoir voter véritable nature...

Elle jeta un œil méfiant à Serana.

- Je n'attaque personne, si on ne s'en prend pas à moi ou à mes amis, assura la vampire avec un sourire.

Des draugrs leur coupèrent la parole, suivit par des adeptes, venant d'en bas de l'escalier.

Ace sauta carrément d'en haut et siffla les trois adeptes en leur faisant un grand signe du bras.

- Coucou ! Je suis là ! leur dit-il.

Ils eurent la mauvaise idée de se retourner, parce que Bran fonça sur eux et les fit tomber de l'escalier, faisant qu'arrivait en bas, tout le monde avait la nuque brisé.

- Ouuuuh ! Cha ché un bon chien ! fit joyeusement Ace en ébouriffant la fourrure de Bran.

Le chien aboya joyeusement, et repartit en éclaireur.

* * *

Après un long enchaînement de draugrs, ils trouvèrent une porte et... surprise, surprise !

- Je m'y risque pas. Ça serait suicidaire, commenta Thatch.

- Ace, à toi de jouer, sourit Serana. Tu as bien plus de chance que nous d'y parvenir en un seul morceau et désactiver le piège.

Tout le monde regarda les lames qui se balançait de gauche à droite dans le couloir avec une certaine angoisse.

- Tu sais danser, Serana ? demanda Ace.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Raaah...

Ace attrapa Serana comme s'il allait l'entraîner dans une valse.

- Laisse- toi faire, lui dit-il.

Ils se rapprochèrent du piège, et...

- Non, mais Ace, c'est pas une piste de danse ! se moqua Thatch en voyant le duo évoluer dans le couloir dans une étrange valse.

- Un deux trois, un deux trois, un deux trois... marmonnait Ace dans sa barbe.

Et ils finirent par atteindre l'autre bout du couloir.

- Merci pour cette danse ! sourit Serana.

- Ace plaisir, ma chère ! déconna Ace.

Et il activa le levier qui arrêta le piège.

- On dirait que Miraak a fait tout son possible pour rendre difficile les possibilités d'accéder à lui...J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres, de pièges, commenta Thatch. Na, Ace, je dis à Marco que tu as invité Serana à danser ?

- Si tu veux, je m'en fous, c'est Vista qui m'a montré la technique, pour ma défense, marmonna le jeune homme en haussant des épaules.

- On continu ? s'enquit Fréa qui n'en avait rien à faire de leurs histoires. Merci d'avoir désactivé le piège.

* * *

- Je sais pas quel raison avait Miraak de se retourner contre ses maîtres dragons, mais il a pris une voie tout aussi cruel... commenta Fréa en voyant les nombreux ossements sur leur chemin.

- On saura peut-être pourquoi, par ici, supposa Serana.

- Higan !

Ace nettoya le couloir devant eux envahi par des squelettes qui n'avaient pas songé au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être vivant.

À peine un peu plus loin, juste en bas d'un escalier, ils trouvèrent deux draugrs, et continuèrent leur route, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles du temple de Miraak.

Ils tombèrent encore sur des draugrs, quelques pièges facilement repérables, et des adeptes. Encore et toujours des adeptes.

- J'en ai marre... marmonna Thatch. Les tombeaux sont censés être un lieu de repos ! Pourquoi on doit faire la fête aux morts vivants pour arriver à notre but.

- Si il n'y avait pas ça, Thatch, il n'y aurait pas d'aventure, lui dit Serana.

- Ace, tu as une mauvaise influence sur Serana.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Affreux Thatch ! Avec une pompadour pas belle ! se défendit Ace.

- Tu me cherches, gamin ?!

Les deux commandants se collèrent l'un à l'autre, faisant que la pompadour du cuistot fut écrasé contre le front de Ace. C'est là que le plus jeune eut une très bonne idée et enflamma l'excroissance capillaire.

- Bon, sinon, ça s'enfonce encore profondément ? demanda Serana à Fréa, la détournant de la dispute de gamins des deux hommes.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai entendu dire que Miraak avait d'immense pouvoir, mais avoir réussi à construire quelque chose d'aussi énorme... avoua Fréa.

- Chut, fit brusquement Ace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda tout le monde.

Thatch réussi à éteindre ses cheveux.

- Mur draconique pas loin.

Et il se précipita sur un nouvel escalier qu'il dévala en moins de deux, et se tint devant une salle.

- Draugrs en vue ? demanda Thatch.

- Pleins de tombe. Encore fermer, répondit Ace.

Il laissa entrer Thatch et Serana dans la petite chambre de pierre, puis se dirigea vers le mur draconique dans un coin. Quand le mot fut appris, les tombe s'ouvrirent une à une. D'abord deux morts, vraiment morts, tombèrent. Puis trois draugrs classiques se manifestèrent, suivit par un Gardien qui se tenait sur un passage secret à côté d'un coffre.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, malheureusement pour eux.

- Ace, que dit le mur ? demanda Serana.

Ace s'assit par terre, devant le mur et le lut à voix haute :

- HET ONT KRiiST MiraaK WO ahTiiR OK SahVOT OL Qah SPaaN NaaL DeyRA Fah OK. UNSLaaD MIDUN... En gros, il est dit : Ici se tenait autrefois Miraak qui était protégeait par une armure, pour son éternel loyauté... Autre chose ?

- Non, rien de plus, tu veux te relever, Ace, assura Thatch avec un sourire.

Ace resta un instant la tête en l'air, le regard surpris fixant quelque chose au-dessus du passage secret.

Tout le monde leva les yeux et resta sans voix.

Un squelette de dragon avait réussi à être entré dans cet endroit, pour servir de décoration... fallait le faire, très sérieusement.

- Décoration à revoir, je dirais, commenta Thatch.

- C'est pas pour le dragon... c'est ça, juste à côté.

Y'avait quelque chose en pierre, en effet, à côté du dragon. Quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à la tête d'un poisson carnassier.

- J'ai déjà vu ça, mais je sais plus où... marmonna Ace.

Ils s'aventurèrent encore plus loin, et tombèrent sur une autre statut de ce genre... jusqu'à..

- Une impasse ?! s'offusqua Serana.

- Impossible ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'on a loupé ! gronda Thatch. On va fouiller les alentours.

Et tout le monde se répartit les recherches, jusqu'à ce que Bran aboie.

- Le chien a trouvé un passage secret ! annonça Fréa.

- J'ai de quoi l'ouvrir, éclaira Serana.

Et un passage secret s'ouvrit bientôt dans la 'salle à manger', et tout le monde entra.

* * *

Ace jura, se tenant le front avec une main, réalisant ce que ça lui rappelait.

Ils étaient dans une pièce, avec les mêmes drôles de statuts, et des livres brûlés tout autour, sur des piédestaux de pierres.

Dans la pièce suivant, y'avait trois statuts bizarre et un passage s'enfonçant un peu plus en profondeur, au-delà d'une grille dans le sol.

- Je ne reconnais pas ces status. On a croisé quelques-unes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, mais on en trouve de plus en plus... Je n'aime pas cet endroit... on dirait que ces statuts vont prendre vie d'un instant à l'autre, chuchota Fréa.

- Et puis, c'est trop calme. Ce n'est pas normal, grogna Thatch.

- Je dirais que ça sent le daedra, murmura Serana.

- Et tu as raison. J'ai déjà vu ces trucs auparavant, grinça Ace alors qu'ils s'aventuraient toujours plus loin. Et c'est dans Apocrypha.

Tout le monde jura derrière lui.

- On fait quoi ? On continu, ou on arrête là ? demanda Ace.

- Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière sans savoir ce qu'il arrive à mon peuple, lui dit Fréa. Tant pis si je dois rencontrer Herma Mora.

- N'oublie pas l'accord, Ace. La tête de Miraak, et on peut rentrer chez nous, renchérit Thatch.

Ace soupira profondément et ils reprirent la route, encore plus sur leur garde.

Il activa une manette et un escalier sortit du sol, le permettant de plonger toujours plus profond dans Solstheim.

En sortant, ils trouvèrent une tête de dragon entouré de deux sculptures d'Aprocypha, au-dessus d'un flambeau. La salle était immense et infestée de draugrs, avec encore une fois, un squelette de dragon.

Une fois le ménage fait, Ace s'arrêta devant une statue en haut de l'escalier, et la montra. C'était un truc vague, semblable à une grosse patate de pierre avec pleiiiins de tentacules, de pinces de crabes et des yeux paaaaaaartout.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira le jeune D.

- C'est l'une des représentations du daedra, en effet, nota Serana.

- Marco va nous descendre, commenta Thatch.

Il fit le tour de la statue et activa une chaîne qui leur permit de continuer toujours plus loin dans l'exploration de se temple. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils avaient l'impression qu'il était plus pour ce foutu Mora, néanmoins...

Mais quel était le lien entre Miraak et Hermaeus Mora ?

* * *

Le bruit.

Ace détestait ce bruit. Cet étrange bruit quelque part entre le râle d'un animal improbable et le bruit de l'eau dans une canalisation.

Et devant eux, attendant d'être pris en main... un livre.

Un foutu Livre Noir d'Hermaeus Mora !

- Quand faut y aller, il faut y aller... soupira Ace. Thatch, garde mon manteau et mon chapeau.

Ace retira son manteau, dévoilant les bandages sur les zones récemment tatouer, puis son chapeau noir à son ami. Sous le regard intrigué de Frea, il se saisit du livre et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de l'ouvrir.

- Attends, Ace ! fit Serana en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Trop tard, le tentacule formait de caractère daedrique sortit du livre et s'enroula autour du cou d'Ace et Serana, avant de les avaler dans le livre, ne laissant derrière que le jolie chapeau de la vampire.

Thatch ramassa le livre et le chapeau. Il remit le livre, qui s'était refermé sur ses deux amis, à sa place, et attendit.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Fréa.

- On attend et on croise les doigts. Ils sont dans Apocrypha, soupira Thatch.

* * *

Avant même de pouvoir recommencer à voir, ils entendirent une voix quasi désincarné, et des présences menaçantes. Y'avait le bruit des battements d'ailes d'un dragon.

- Le jour viendra quand...

La voix s'interrompit.

Ace et Serana parvinrent à voir une silhouette humaine, au milieu de quatre monstres d'Apocrypha se mettre en garde, préparant sa magie. Il se tourna vers le duo et les électrocuta, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, les clouant au sol.

- Qui êtes-vous pour oser mettre un pied ici ? demanda l'homme.

Oui, d'après sa carrure recouverte d'une étrange tenue de tissus vert sale, et sa voix, un peu étouffer par son masque dorée et bizarre, c'était un homme qui les regarda assez attentivement. Les deux aventuriers avaient la fâcheuse impression que ce type se sentait supérieur à eux.

Et cette voix... c'était la même qu'Ace avait entendu dans sa tête pendant qu'il était sous l'emprise de la Pierre de la Terre.

- Aaah... tu es l'Enfant de Dragon, réalisa l'homme. Je le sens et pourtant...

Il regarda Serana tout aussi attentivement qu'Ace.

- Une Fille du Port-du-Froid, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité... et pourtant, vous avez réussi à vaincre Alduin... très bien joué. J'aurais pu le faire moi-même, quand je foulais encore le sol de Nirn, mais j'ai choisi une autre voix.

- Vous puez l'arrogance... grogna Ace en se remettant debout, tout en aidant Serana à en faire de même.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la véritable puissance que peut manier un Enfant de Dragon... _Mul Qah Diiv_ !

Le thu'um repoussa légèrement Ace et Serana, tout en recouvrant Miraak, parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui, de lumière dorée, orangée et bleuté, rappelant les mains griffues d'un dragon, avec ses écailles et ses cornes. Ace voulu faire appel à ses pouvoirs, mais aucun ne lui répondit. Un coup d'œil au visage paniqué de Serana lui dit que c'était son cas aussi...

Holy Shit...

- Ce domaine est au-delà de votre compréhension. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir, ici, continua Miraak. Et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Solstheim m'appartienne aussi. Je contrôle déjà l'esprit de ses habitants. Ils termineront très vite de construire mon temple, et je pourrais rentrer à la maison.

Et il se détourna d'eux.

- Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ! rugit Ace en tirant la Lame de Mephala de son dos.

- Ils attendront mon retour avec le reste de Tamriel, ordonna Miraak au monstre qui l'encadrait.

Et deux des monstres s'avancèrent vers eux, et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, ils les attaquèrent sans relâche, les remettants à terre. Entre deux spasmes douloureux, ils virent Miraak enfourcher un dragon et s'envoler.

Et ils perdirent connaissance.

* * *

**P.S. pour ceux qui ont du mal à visualiser le symbole akavirois de l'Enfant de Dragon, chercher 'Sky Haven Temple Pillar' et vous aurez l'image**


	52. Chapter 48

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Il est tard, je sais, et pourtant, je vous offre un chapitre tout frais \o/**

**Y'a pas grand chose au programme, aujourd'hui, ça va être surtout une discussion avec les skaals, mais je voulais pas faire trop, pour ne pas empierté sur ce que je veux faire dans le prochaine chapitre, et surtout, je voulais absolument finir avec la scène que j'ai mit tout à la fin :3**

**Morwyn K: Je sais que je suis sadique, je le sais, mais j'aime ça :3 Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, eh bien, je ferais peut-être une ou deux aventures d'Ace dans le Shin Sekai (principalement pour qu'il puisse se venger, avec Thatch), mais après, ça sera très certainement la fin. Mais je peux toujours faire une suite, sur un autre Elder Scroll, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien qui va après Skyrim (TES VI pas sortit), donc, il s'agira de remonter le temps ^^**

**Kira 1726 : Naaaaaaaaaaa ! Boude pas ! J'aime faire des fins qui laisse en suspens, j'y peux rien :'( plus fort que moi ! Oh, et attends toi à une nouvelle série de screens très bientôt.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Et même douloureux.

Ace se choppa dans le dos un mur, Serana contre lui, et ils tombèrent à terre, sous le regard surpris de Fréa et Thatch, comme si on les avait projeté hors du livre.

- Serana ! Ace ! Vous allez bien ?! s'inquiéta Thatch en s'accroupissant à leur côté.

- Vite faite… marmonna Ace en se relevant.

Serana commença à trembler, et il fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle commence à hurler de douleur. Ses membres furent pris de spasmes et sa peau blanche commença à suinter du sang. Elle allait jusqu'à pleurer du sang.

- Thatch, tiens ses jambes, je me charge de ses bras ! Elle va se faire mal ! fit Ace en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Thatch bloqua les jambes et Ace les bras, et Fréa prit la tête de la vampire, essayant de l'empêcher de se faire mal. Serana continua un long moment de hurler, puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience, alors que le sang était lentement absorbé par sa peau.

- Serana ! Serana ! Réponds-nous ! Allez ! Ouvre les yeux ! supplia Ace en la secouant.

Thatch vérifia sa respiration, et soupira.

- Elle respire toujours…

Ace laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, se tenant le crâne.

- Que sait-il passé, Ace ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Miraak... il est dans ce foutu livre...

Et Ace montra le livre en question du doigt.

- De ce que j'ai compris, il est celui qui contrôle l'esprit de tout le monde, les forçant à travailler sur son temple. Quand ils auront fini, il pourra venir ici, et envahir Solstheim.

- Mon père avait donc raison, souffla Fréa.

- Pourquoi vous lui avez pas botté le cul ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Tout simplement parce même mon akuma no mi ne répondait pas ! Serana était tout aussi impuissante que moi ! Tu crois quoi ?!

- Ouch… ma tête… gémit Serana en revenant à elle.

- Hey, comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Thatch alors que Bran la renifler avec inquiétude.

- Mal partout… mais il y a pire… j'ai faim…

Fréa s'éloigna immédiatement, dégainant ses haches, alors que la vampire se redressait. La blonde avait peur, ça se voyait. Ace tendit son poignet à Serana.

- Vas-y, c'est pas du sang en moins qui va me tuer.

- Désolée, Ace.

- T'excuse pas.

Serana plongea ses crocs dans le poignet d'Ace et but à longue gorgée le sang dans les veines du jeune homme, avant de repousser le membre et remercier le jeune homme pour le repas. Quelques flammes s'élevèrent, et la marque de crocs disparu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Thatch. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Serana ?

La vampire secoua la tête et le regretta immédiatement quand sa migraine s'accentua.

- Je me sens… très mal… vraiment mal… j'ai envie de vomir… je… je me sens comme la première fois que j'ai utilisé ma forme de Seigneur Vampirique…

- Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se reposer. On peut pas continuer comme ça, on a pas dormi depuis des jours pour ne pas se faire prendre par l'influence des Pierres… on doit retourner sur en Bordeciel, et réfléchir à la suite.

- Si vous m'assurez que cette vampire ne fera aucun mal, alors, je vous conduirais à mon village. Mon père sait beaucoup de chose, et en tant que Chaman, il aura peut-être une idée de ce qui ne va pas avec elle, et quelques explications sur ce qu'il se passe à Solstheim. De plus, nous avons érigé une barrière, pour nos protéger de ce qu'il se passe ici, leur dit Fréa. Vous pourrez vous reposer sans crainte d'être prisonnier de ce qui dénature les Pierres du Créateurs.

- Serana voyage avec nous depuis longtemps. Et c'est bien la seconde fois qu'on doit lui fournir notre sang, habituellement, elle consomme celui des bêtes sauvages qu'on chasse. Elle n'est pas dangereuse si on la menace pas, assura Ace. Je m'en porte garant.

- Je ne ferais aucun mal à votre village, je vous le promets, assura Serana.

- Très bien, alors venez.

Ace et Thatch se remirent debout. Le D. reprit ses affaires, et hissa Serana sur le dos de Thatch, avant de lui remettre son chapeau sur la tête.

- Reposes-toi, on s'occupe du reste, lui assura le cuistot.

- Je suis désolée les garçons.

* * *

Storn le chaman les avait accueillis à bras ouverts, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Il accepta même d'ausculter Serana et leur offrit refuge dans une maison dont les habitants travaillaient encore et toujours à l'une des Pierres du Créateur.

- Buvez ceci, ma chère, ce sont des plantes apaisantes, elles devraient vous permettre de dormir et récupérer vos forces, fit le vieil homme en donnant un bol en bois à Serana, assise sur un lit rudimentaire.

La vampire accepta le bol et but son contenu, avant de le rendre au Chaman. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il fallut peu de temps pour que sa respiration devienne paisible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Ace.

- Il semblerait que quelque chose interfère avec ce qui la relie à Molag Bal, et cause en elle pas mal de changement. En bien ou en mal, cela reste à voir. Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à la Pierre de l'Arbre, messieurs ?

- La Pierre est au beau milieu de ce qui semble être le toit du temple de Miraak. On s'est aventuré dans le temple, tuer pas mal de mort-vivants, avant de trouver ceci.

Thatch sortit le livre noir de son sac.

- Ace et Serana l'ont ouvert, et ont été transporté à l'intérieur. Il semblerait que ce soit un portail vers le monde d'Hermaeus Mora. Là-bas, ils ont rencontré le fameux Miraak, avant de se faire expulser du livre. Il semblerait que ce soit cet homme le responsable de tout ce qu'il se passe ici, raconta Thatch.

- C'est ce que je craignais.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Après tout ce temps ! s'exclama Fréa qui était restée silencieuse depuis un moment.

- Je crains, ma fille, qu'il y a énormément que nous ne sachions pas encore. Les légendes parlent d'une terrible bataille qui fit rage au temple de Miraak, faisant que dans leur colère face à la trahison de Miraak, ils brulèrent le temple jusqu'à ses fondations. Mais on raconte aussi que quelque chose de pire se cache là-bas… Difficile à croire, pourtant vous avez la preuve entre vos mains. Cela signifie que ce que je craignais est vrai, et que Miraak n'est jamais vraiment mort… faisant que maintenant, il est de retour. Mais si vous êtes allé là-bas, cela signifie que vous êtes comme Miraak, un Enfant de Dragon. Est-ce vrai ?

- Je suis bien un Enfant de Dragon, mais Serana qui est entrée dans le livre avec moi n'en est pas une. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? marmonna Ace, assit au pied du lit de Serana, Bran couchait sur ses jambes.

- Allez savoir. Cela veut peut-être dire que vous pouvez nous sauver, ou bien nous condamné. Quel était votre but à l'origine.

- Cet homme a envoyé des assassins contre Ace qui ne lui a rien demandé, et ne connaissait même pas son existence avant qu'il ne l'attaque. On a pas pour habitude de rester les bras croisés quand on en veut à nos vies.

- Nous manquons de temps, les rares à être encore libre de l'influence de Miraak ne tiendront plus très longtemps. Si vous voulez nous aider à vaincre Miraak, je sais ce qu'il faut que vous fassiez.

- On vous écoute, lui dirent les deux pirates.

- Allez au Cap de Saering, c'est à Ouest. Si vous avez une carte, je vais vous montrer où vous rendre. Nous savons qu'on peut y trouver un mur Draconique contenant un mot que Miraak aurait appris il y a longtemps, afin de dominer les dragons. Je pense que si vous l'utilisez sur la Pierre du Vent, qui n'est pas bien loin du village, vous pourrez peut-être libérer les notre de l'influence de cet homme, et retardé ses plans. Quant au livre noir, cet objet maléfique d'Herma Mora, je sais qu'un elfe venant du sud, de Tel Mythrin, les cherchaient. Il pourra vous renseigner dessus puisqu'il en avait lui-même un.

- Merci de l'information. On ira y jeter un œil. Pouvons-nous nous reposer avant de reprendre la route ? demanda Thatch.

- Bien entendu. Je vais vous apporter de quoi vous restaurez.

* * *

_- Si c'est pas mon frangin préféré que voilà !_ _s'exclama Ace face à la vitre qui le séparer de Luffy._

_- Ace ! Justement, je voulais te voir, avant d'oublier que je devais te donner quelque chose, fit Luffy, très sérieux ce qui inquiéta son frère._

_- Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur._

_- Un k'ssou jiji m'a pris le mugiwara bosshi ! Il se fait appeler Z, mais Aokiji dit que c'est un ancien marine de la génération de Jii-chan._

_- Avec un Z ? Mmmmh… bizarre, et qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Pourquoi prendre ton mugiwara boshi !_

_- J'en sais rien, moi ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il veut mettre fin à l'ère des Pirates ! Il veut détruire le Shin Sekai !_

_- Ce type est totalement barge ! Il a conscience du nombre d'innocents qui vivent dans le Shin Sekai !? K'ssou, j'aime pas ça, faudra que je prévienne Marco. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas oublier._

_Luffy fouilla ses poches et en tira avec précaution un carnet abîmer._

_- Dragon aurait donné ça à Robin, pendant les deux ans de séparations. Cela t'était destiné, donc je te le donne…_

_Le carnet passa au travers la vitre et Ace le réceptionna._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il._

_- Ouvre et tu verras._

_Ace ouvrit le carnet…_

* * *

… il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante.

Tout était calme, autour de lui. Les lunes brillaient encore très haut dans le ciel. Ace regarda ses mains et vit qu'il avait toujours le carnet. En tremblant, il l'ouvrit et étouffa un hoquet en reconnaissant l'écriture de Sabo.

_'- Na, Sab, qu'est-ce que tu écris ? demanda Ace à son frère, durant une nuit où il avait réalisé que Sabo n'était toujours pas couché._

_- Tu verras quand j'aurais fini ! lui avait souris le garçon d'un air mystérieux, tout en empêchant Ace de lire pardessus son épaule.'_

Un sanglot monta dans la gorge d'Ace alors qu'il fixait l'histoire qu'avait écrite son défunt frère.

- Sabo… souffla-t-il.

Et il sera le livre carbonisé contre sa poitrine, retenant à grande peine ses larmes.

* * *

Thatch regarda Ace d'un air pensif.

- Quoi ? marmonna Ace en enfonçant son chapeau sur son visage.

- Tu n'as fait aucune crise, et pourtant, on dirait que tu as pleuré. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Occupes-toi de ton putain de cul, et fiche moi la paix. Je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Tu te sens mieux, aujourd'hui, Serana ?

- Oui, bien mieux, merci de t'inquiéter, Ace, fit Serana dans la pièce à côté où elle s'habillait.

- Tu te sens prête pour de l'exploration ?

- Hm. On y va quand vous voulez.

Et le trio suivit Bran hors de la maison. Comme lors de leur arrivé, ils trouvèrent les skaals assit entre d'étranges cailloux, en train de prier, faisant qu'au-dessus de leur tête s'élevait une étrange et rassurante magie dorée. Ils consultèrent leur carte qu'avait mis à jour les skaals, et se mirent en marche.

- Question… qui se dévoue pour dire à Marco qu'on a croisé le chemin de Mora ? demanda Serana.

- Seul toi ou Ace pouvait faire l'invocation, sourit machiavéliquement Thatch.

- Mais rien ne t'empêche de faire le message, pointa Ace.

- Oui mais c'est toi qu'il aime, il le prendra mieux si ça vient de ta part.

- Il m'a spécifiquement dit dans une des lettres que si je croisais un nouveau daedra, il m'arracherait les yeux. Non, merci.

- Il le fera jamais…

- Marco ? Ne pas mettre ses menaces à exécutions !? C'est nouveau !

- Il faudra bien qu'il le sache.

* * *

- Question stupide, Thatch… pourquoi on rampe ? demanda Serana.

- Chuuuut… regarde, plutôt, fit Thatch, à plat ventre, sur un promontoire neigeux.

Serana rampa un peu plus vers le rebord et Ace s'écarta pour lui faire une place. Face à eux, des ruines nordiques extérieurs, envahi de draugr… et au vu du rugissement qu'on pouvait entendre, ils étaient en train d'affronter un dragon.

Le dragon passa au-dessus de leur tête et ils restèrent perplexes. Il avait l'air d'avoir des écailles si lisses qu'elles ressemblaient à du cuir, plutôt qu'à des écailles, et il avait une tête si étrange par rapport à ceux croisé auparavant.

- C'est comme celui que chevauchait Miraak en s'en allant, souffla Ace en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu entends le mot de puissance, d'ici ? murmura Thatch.

- Oui, il est sur notre gauche, en haut des escaliers, là-bas.

Ace pointa son bras vers une forme pierreuse dans la distance.

- On va laisser les draugrs et le dragon se battre. Donc, on va attendre. Quand le combat sera fini, les draugrs seront moins nombreux, et avec de la chance, le dragon sera mort. Donc, moins de boulot pour nous.

- Tu parles à qui ? demanda Serana.

- Ben à toi et Ace.

- Ace est déjà partit voir le mot.

Et elle pointa Ace qui avait déjà atteint les escaliers avec Bran sur les talons, longeant la paroi rocheuse. Thatch laissa tomber son visage dans la neige sous le sourire de Serana.

Nop, elle n'était pas surprise, plus du tout après tous ce temps.

Ace s'approcha d'un sarcophage qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Bran étant toujours dans les escaliers, il s'allongea sur le chemin et Ace passa derrière la momie qu'il envoya balader, la laissant se fracasser le crâne toute seule dans les marches.

Il retourna vers le mot, et l'apprit, avant de pouvoir faire un brin de lecture, le temps que le combat entre les draugrs et le dragon se concluent.

- 'Cette pierre commémore Bhar le chasseur de Terre, qui en fort esclave que seul la Terre attend de voir devenir plus vieux, plutôt que sage et équilibré'… Mouais…

Ace regarda Bran à ses pieds, et lui dit :

- Je suis pas convaincu de ma traduction, c'est un peu bizarre…

Bran aboya pour le rassurer, faisant rire doucement le jeune homme.

- On va chasser du dragon, mon grand ?

- Wouaf !

- Alors en avant !

Ace se lança vers une avancé des ruines qui lui permettrait de mieux voir le dragon, et visa la bête qui venait de s'élever, couverte de sang, de nouveau dans le ciel.

- _Hiken _!

Droit dans la cible !

Le dragon se renversa sur son dos et tomba brutalement à terre, un peu plus loin. Ace alla rejoindre la dépouille avec Thatch et Serana.

- Tu aurais pu nous attendre, grogna Thatch.

- J'aime pas attendre ! gémit Ace avec une moue.

Ils arrivèrent juste devant la dépouille et il eut un bruit d'explosion. Miraak apparut, comme une apparition… et aspira juste sous leur nez l'âme du dragon.

- _Je me demande si ça fait mal de se faire arracher son âme comme ça_, fit-il.

On sentait une certaine moquerie dans la voix. Ace tenta de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais il lui passa au travers. Quand il ne resta que le squelette du la créature, Miraak disparu.

Ace se tourna vers les deux autres, le visage ombragé, et s'effondra contre Thatch.

- Il m'a volé l'âme ! chouina Ace.

- Yoshi yoshi, ça va aller, Ace, assura Thatch en lui frottant le dos.


End file.
